Son of the Seven Kingdoms
by RantingRyuu728
Summary: William Baratheon is the second son of Robert and Cersei. How will the only legitimate child of the king affect the game of thrones? Will he have the strength to protect the home he's come to love? OCxArya, Crossover with Elder Scrolls.
1. The Black Prince

**Full Summary:** William Baratheon is the second son of Robert and Cersei. His intelligence and skill with a blade are astonishing for one so young. But even that might not be enough, for the Game of Thrones spares no one. Young Prince William shall have to face enemies within the Seven Kingdoms, deadly horsemen from the east, nightmares from the far north, and even his own kinsman in order to bring peace and prosperity to the home he's come to love.

**Author's Note:** This is my addition to FanFiction about Game of Thrones. This is also a crossover with the Elder Scrolls series, mostly Skyrim. There will not be a Tamriel, however: this story takes place in Westeros. Some castles, people, and maybe a little more will be present from Elder Scrolls. I'm still new to writing so some criticism is appreciated but please go easy on me. Let's get started, shall we?

**Edit:** I've added several links on my profile to pictures that I'm basing some things on. Including a picture of what the main protagonist, William, kind of looks like.

**Edit 2:** The first chapter has been spell-checked for grammar errors. Special thanks to Milarqui for this! :)

Character Ages:

Theon: 19 Years Old (From what I found, Theon was ten when given to the Starks and has been in their care for nine years. But, sources vary.)

Robb, Jon: 17 Years Old

Joffrey: 16 Years Old

William &amp; Sansa: 14 Years Old

Arya &amp; Myrcella: 12 Years Old

Bran &amp; Tommen: 10 Years Old

Rickon: 6 Years Old

The characters' ages are closer to what is used in the TV Series. So, the main storyline is about 17 years after Robert's Rebellion.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls.

**Chapter 1: The Black Prince**

William Baratheon smiled as he gazed across the Northlands.

It had only been a few months since he had left Winterfell (where he had been fostered by Lord Eddard Stark for four years), under his father's orders, to return to King's Landing, and he was glad once more to smell the fresh and wild air of the North. Next to him rode his father, Robert Baratheon, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector fo the Realm; Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and several of his fellow Kingsguards; and William's persona guard, the Blades, all of them carrying their swords (which they called katanas) and armor, which no one else in the world used.

At four-and-ten namedays (and barely a few months away from turning five-and-ten), William could have passed for an older person: just an inch or two shorter than his older brother Joffrey, quite strong for his age, built like a runner... many had remarked that he looked like a younger version of his father, for he had inherited his blue eyes, short black hair and body strength. Plus, he wore his own armor, a black variant of the armor used by the Blades, minus the helm, which he had never cared for, and strapped to his hip was the legendary Dragonbane, one of the oldest swords in the world.

And, for added factor, everything he wore was black in color: his cape, Dragonbane's sheathe... even his horse, Shadow, was deep black. The only thing he wore with a different color was the field of House Baratheon of King's Landing's coat of arms (a crowned black stag over a yellow field), on his cape. This preference for black had led to the popular title that commoners and nobility alike used when referring to him.

The Black Prince.

William did nothing to discourage this title. He liked it, as did his father.

After taking note of their surroundings, William turned towards his father.

"We should reach Winterfell about midday at this pace, Father."

"We should have been here weeks ago!" Robert let out gruffly, "If that blasted carriage wasn't slowing us down, we would already have arrived to Winterfell. It's been years since I last came here, unlike you, Will. I'll be glad to get off the road and get myself a belly full of wine."

William shook his head as he chuckled. He loved his father, he truly did, but he could not approve of his father's penchant for drinking and sleeping with whores. Having a strong sense of right and wrong, William knew that his father treated his mother quite poorly: years ago, he had vowed that, no matter who he married, he would always be faithful to her.

Looking back to glance at the carriage, he considered the rest of his family.

His mother, well deserving of the title of being one of the most beautiful women in the Seven Kingdoms, sometimes confused him, for at times she would hold him close in a loving embrace while other times she would only scowl at him, which he felt was because he reminded her of her failed marriage.

Joffrey, his older brother and heir to the Iron Throne, was nothing but a self-centered spoiled prat. For most of their life, the two had disliked, if not outright hated, each other for as long as he could remember, because, in his eyes, William was everything that Joffrey was not: where William was skilled for his age with many weapons and an excellent swordsman, thanks to the training the Blades had put him through for years, Joffrey's only martial skill was with a crossbow, which their father believed was a coward's weapon; related to that was the fact that William was the only one that had their father's respect or approval.

When news of the Second Battle of Long Lake arrived to King's Landing, the King had immediately sent a raven to tell William to return to King's Landing, When he arrived, the entire city had gathered on the streets to cheer on William as he rode to the Red Keep, where his father had publicly embraced him and loudly proclaimed how proud he was of his second son. While this happened, William had seen Joffrey standing next to their mother with nothing but hatred and envy in his eyes: William's hope that a separation of four years would have helped to lessen the bad feelings his brother had for him were dashed when their eyes met.

Then, there were his younger siblings, Myrcella and Tommen. Ever since they were born, he had loved them both dearly, and had spent as much time as he could playing with them and helping them when he could. He had missed them a lot during the four years he had spent at Winterfell, and the two of them had jumped him when he returned, happy to see him after so long. He was confident that the two of them would get along very well with the Stark children when they arrived to Winterfell.

He could say that he got along well enough with his father's brothers, Stannis and Renly, even though they were as night and day. Renly was carefree and happy, which made him fun to be around, but William thought he should take his duties more seriously, like Stannis, who he took as a role model in his strong sense of loyalty and duty even if he could use with some relaxation. Both of them had certainly left an impact on him: he always made sure to settle his important duties before enjoying the time he had for himself.

From her mother's side, he got on best with his uncle Tyrion, who, even though he was similar to his father in behaviour, was easier to talk with: before he left to foster with the Starks, Tyrion had taught William a lot of things about life and people, and had also encouraged him to never stop reading books.

_"You'll learn much from all these books. You're strong with your arm already, so now you must become strong with your mind. Never stop reading and you'll never stop learning. Just keep in mind that some books are written by the victors, meaning that they don't always tell the truth. You must find the truth for yourself."_

In regards to his uncle Jaime, William did not trust him much. The only thing they had in common was their swordsmanship, on which Jaime had complimented him once, stating that he had been born to carry a sword. Jaime had definitely earned his reputation as one of the best swordsmen in the Seven Kingdoms, so that compliment carried much weight, but he was a bit too cocky and did not seem to take any interest in any of his duties, and seemed to carry some sort of dislike towards him.

As for his grandfather, he had only met him once, when he was nine. Tywin Lannister was probably the coldest and most intimidating man William had ever met. His mere presence commanded respect from everyone in the room. In their encounter, Tywin had not exactly talked with him, more like interrogated him, and William had thought the meeting had not gone quite well, but, to his surprise, when he came back to King's Landing, he did so accompanied by Tywin's brother, Kevan, along with a message where he requested that William be fostered at Casterly Rock. However, in spite of the arguments pressed forward by Tywin's message, Kevan and even the Queen, the King had sent William to Winterfell.

There, William had found a new family in the form of the Starks. Eddard had become, in many ways, as much of his father as Robert had been, perhaps even more. He had helped train Bran in his swordsmanship, and he had also helped to teach Arya how to use a bow, working so much with her that he could say that she was his best friend. He had fought side by side with Robb Stark, Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy at the Second Battle of Long Lake, where the four of them had forged a strong bond, the type that only fighting together, saving each others' life, could create. They had even become the subject of a song that told about their deeds, a song that called them "The Four Brothers of War". In a short time, the people of the North had become more of a family to William than his own was.

Before coming to Winterfell, William had felt disappointed at the fact that only half of his family members seemed to get along well with him. His family was quite complex, and they were always trying to hide secrets, and William wished they could just push aside their problems and enjoy life together. Many times, he had prayed to the Seven for this to happen, but they never answered to his pleas.

Perhaps that was why William had become a follower of the Nine Divines, the Aedra. The Faith of the Seven had been in an uproar for weeks over his decision, and the High Septon himself had come to him in an attempt to convince him to change his mind, but in the end they had no choice but to accept the decision: the Nine Divines had been in Westeros for as much, perhaps longer, as the Old Gods, and even though the Nine Divines did not have as much of a presence within Westeros, they still had many shrines and temples, particularly in the North.

_That's when things started to change,_ William thought. _So much happened, so fast._

William's thoughts were interrupted when his father spoke again.

"Ah, some of the landscape is starting to look familiar now," Robert commented.

"Winterfell is just over that hill in the distance, father. It's still several leagues away."

"Good, I tire of all this riding." Robert grinned. "Barristan, William and I will ride ahead to the top of the hill. Catch up when you can."

"As you command, Your Grace," the aging Lord Commander replied.

Robert then urged his horse into a gallop.

"Come on, boy. Don't keep me waiting."

William merely grinned.

"You're going to regret those words, old man. There's no horse alive that can run faster or farther than Shadow!" He too urged Shadow into a gallop.

"Old man, huh? We'll see about that!" Robert yelled back.

Sadly for the king, William's words proved true. The two of them raced down the road and then up to the top of the hill. As William reached the top of the rise, he smiled at Winterfell in the distance. He turned back as his father reached him.

"You lose, father." William laughed. "Still, you did manage to stay with me almost the entire distance. There aren't many who've managed to do so."

"I may not be as young as I once was, but I still know a few tricks," Robert said as he rode up alongside his son, clasping his hand on William's back. "You have a fine horse there, Will."

Robert was only one in about five people who called William by the nickname Will. The rest were either in Winterfell or riding his mother's carriage.

William and Robert sat in silence for a moment as they gazed over the land at Winterfell. The castle stood majestically, as if it was beckoning the two of them to come to it. Finally, his father broke the silence.

"Do you remember the day you first saw Winterfell, Will?" He asked.

"Like it was yesterday. I remember thinking that it was one of the grandest castles I've ever seen," William said with a small smile. "Cloud Ruler Temple is the place where I wish to live and die, but Winterfell will always hold a place in my heart."

"Aye, I thought much the same when I first laid eyes on it. The North is a good and tough country, and it produced one of the best men I've ever known. I enjoyed the years of my youth with Ned under Jon Arryn. When your mother and her father, Tywin Lannister," Robert spat, "wanted you to be sent to Casterly Rock, I knew I had to do something to keep you away from him."

William gave his father a confused look.

_I know he doesn't like the Lannisters, but I didn't think it was this much._

Robert turned to see the confused look on William's face.

"There's too many Lannisters at King's Landing, Will. They've grown too strong. All they do is scheme and plot to gain more power. I didn't want my favorite son to become like one of them, so I sent you to the one man who would help you become someone I would be proud to call my son." Robert gave William a warm smile. "I'm glad to see that Ned has done a good job."

William wasn't sure how to react. His father usually cursed, drank or ranted about the battles he fought and the women he took to bed with him. This was a side of his father he couldn't remember seeing before.

"I- I think you're putting too much faith in me, father. I'm just a four-and-ten namedays boy."

"Just a four-and-ten namedays boy!" Robert let out a booming laugh. "Will, about five years ago, you took an idea I had while I was drunk and made it into reality. With just the help of that Tullius fellow and a few blacksmiths, you designed and helped to create the Royal Army. Those Legionnaires are some of the best troops I have ever seen. You used them in a battle against an army more than three times the size of your own, and you crushed them! You also have gained the loyalty of several orders of knights. Your Blades, the Dawnguard, and those Companions are all sworn to you, Will!"

"Actually, father, most of the Companions aren't actually knights," William corrected.

"Knights or not, they still have a well-known reputation," his father replied, waving it off. "And they have chosen to serve you! You have achieved in five years what most men and lords don't achieve in decades. You should be proud."

William remained silent for a while before speaking.

"I don't feel all that special. Almost all of the Devouts of the Faith of the Seven distrust me since I've converted to the Nine Divines. The Companions only support me because of Kodlak, when they should hate me because I failed to save their Harbinger. Hundreds of people died before I stopped the wildling army at Long Lake, and I lost two thousand men at that battle. I remember all of their faces because I was there when they were recruited to join the Legions. I was thrust into the middle of battle, where I killed my first man. I should have died a dozen times during that battle!" William shouted, his anger and frustration showing. "For all the success you say I have achieved, I feel as there is a failure to match!"

William could only stare at the ground as looks of hatred and the dead plagued his mind.

"William."

He looked up to meet his father's gaze. Robert's eyes were filled with sympathy, sadness, and... a proud look?

"You're a strong lad, Will. Yes, you may have made some mistakes, but you choose to accept the burdens and responsibility that have been placed upon you. I am truly proud to call you my son."

William felt warmth fill his body at his father's encouraging words. Robert had rarely talked in such a way in his entire life.

"If only you had been my firstborn... what a king you would make! You're a smart lad, Will. You know why we came all this way North. I intend to make Ned my Hand of the King, because there is no one else I would entrust this to, except maybe you if you were older," Robert said with a chuckle before turning serious. "Ned is an honorable man, and will make a good Hand, but he doesn't know the first thing about dealing with all the politics back in King's Landing. He'll need your help, Will. I need your help. Seven Hells, the whole Seven Kingdoms will need your help."

"I promise you that I'll do everything I can, father," William said with resolve.

"Good," Robert replied with a smile, "Now, enough talk. Let's just sit and wait for the column to catch up."

As the two of them sat there, gazing over the land, William thought over the many events that had led to that moment. His father was right: William had done many things these last few years. He had become a follower of the Nine Divines, he had helped create the new Royal Army in the form of the Legions, he had recreated the Order of Blades, he had earned the loyalty of the Dawnguard and the Companions, he had gained the respect of the North, and he had fought in the greatest battle there was since the Ironborn Rebellion.

It all began when he was only nine years old.

**Chapter End**

**Author's note:** whew! Finally got my first chapter of my first story done. I did not originally intend my first fanfic to be about Game of Thrones but I wasn't in the mood to write something else. I'm currently half way through the second season so I do need some catching up. But I still have a lot of ideas planned for this fanfic.

I also do get some info from A Song of Ice and fire Wiki. I know it's not the best information source so if I make a major mistake, by all means correct me. Just keep in mind that this is a fanfiction and a crossover with Elder Scrolls.

The next few chapters will delve into some of William's backstory. The main storyline will not be until after that. If you have a lot of questions I do plan on answering some over the course of William's backstory. Please review but please be nice as well. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Forging the Legions

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls**

**Author's note: First of all, I'm both surprised and happy at the number of people who took interest in my story so quick. Some of you have expressed curiosity about when I can update my story. Well I have good news and bad news.**

**Bad News: I have a full time job so that puts a limit on the time that I can spend writing. There's no telling what life will throw at me besides that.**

**Good News: Despite limitations on my time, I intend to try to upload one chapter per week. If I can load a chapter in less time, everyone benefits. If I cannot load a chapter within a week, I apologize in advance.**

**I have more answers for reviews at the end of the story so let's start the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls.**

**Edit: This chapter has been spell-checked for grammar errors. Special thanks to Milarqui for this!**

**Chapter 2: Forging the Legions**

_Five years ago..._

Nine-namedays Prince William Baratheon suppressed a yawn. It was early in the morning: the sun had only just begun to peer over the horizon. William knew that he did not have to be where he was at that time, but he was planning to meet his father along with the Small Council today, and he wanted to settle the matter at hand before the meeting.

Right now, William was in a temple the size of a large inn, kneeling in the center of the main room, in front of nine pedestals, upon which sat shrines dedicated to the Aedra, the Nine Divines. The temple paled in comparison to the Great Sept of Baelor, the religious center for the Faith of the Seven, but William liked it, as it had a comforting feeling to it, unlike the Great Sept.

The Temple of the Divines was located in a less populous part of the city, far away from the Great Sept and from any followers of the Seven. While the Faith of the Seven could not actually take any direct action against followers of the Nine Divines, they had made their distaste for other religions very well known.

Before him stood the High Priest, a middle-aged man with black shoulder-length hair and a trimmed beard called Rorlund. To either side of the High Priest stood his wife, High Priestess Freir, and another priestess called Silana. The three of them were in charge of the Temple of the Divines, as they were dedicated to all of the Divines, and not just to one specific Divine, as most of the others were. The Temple was also full with other priests, priestesses and acolytes, all of them gathered to watch and partake in the proceedings.

Two priestesses stood out to William.

The first was Danica Pure-Spring, a Priestess of Kynareth. She was the head of the Temple of Kynareth in the North, and was currently visiting King's Landing as part of a pilgrimage and in an attempt to teach some aspiring healers. William liked her, as she was a kind, gentle person who loved nature, just as any other dedicated to Kynareth should be. Few of her features could be seen, as she always covered her head in a hood, but her face belied her gentle nature.

The second one was Colette Marence. She had short, brown hair, and looked to have passed her thirty namedays already. William knew her well, as she was one of the first believers of the Nine Divines he had ever met. Even though she was a healer, she was not dedicated to any particular Divine.

He had met her when he visited the Temple of the Divines for the first time, several months before: while he waited for a priest to be able to speak to him and satisfy his curiosity, he had seen a strange golden light coming from a side room with the door ajar. William had peeked into the room, to see Colette standing over a sickly man, with spiraling lights flying from her hands and around the man.

That was the first time William saw magic.

Colette had turned around when she realized there was someone else there, and her eyes had widened at seeing an unknown boy staring at what she had done. After she finished her healing of the elder man, she had sat down with him, and the two of them had a long talk. William had learned that there were many mages among the worshippers of the Nine, but most of them focused on the art of restoration. According to Colette, there were once many schools of magic, dealing with many ideas, from fighting to creating illusions, but as the influence of the Nine declined, so did the study of magic. It was a secret that they had done their best to keep from most of the world.

Between Colette and Danica, William had learned about the Nine Divines. The Nine were beings called _Aedra_, a word that meant "our ancestors", and they were part of the et'Ada, the "original spirits". The Aedra were revered as gods and goddesses, but ancient texts also indicated that they were spirits of great power, who had created the various planes of existence. It was said that there were hundreds, maybe thousands of spirits, and it was also believed that the first humans of the world were spirits whose power had waned and became mortal. But only the Nine were creators, and possessed the power of gods.

The First Divine was Akatosh, the Dragon-God of Time. He was the chief deity of the Divines, and was said to take the form of either a glowing white dragon or a man whose head had been replaced with a dragon's. He represented endurance, invincibility and everlasting legitimacy.

The Second Divine was Arkay, the son of Akatosh, and he represented Birth and Death. As such, any person buried under the rituals of Arkay would be protected.

The Third Divine was Dibella, the Goddess of Beauty, and as such, she was represented by an attractive woman.

The Fourth Divine was Julianos, the God of Wisdom and Logic. Language, mathematics, literature, law, history and contradiction were all part of his domain.

The Fifth Divine was Kynareth, the Goddess of the Heavens. Ruling over the winds and the elements, she was also the patron of sailors, and was also associated with rainfall.

The Sixth Divin was Mara, the Goddess of Love, and, since she was Akatosh' wife, she was also the Mother-Goddess, presiding over fertility and marriage: marriages performed in the religion of the Nine were always performed in a temple dedicated to Mara.

The Seventh Divine was Stendarr, the God of Mercy, Charity, and Well-Earned Luck, as well as the God of Justice. Some people who followed Stendarr joined a group called the Vigilantes, who sought to bring justice to the land.

The Eighth Divine was Zenither, the God of Work and Commerce. He presided over wealth, labor, commerce and communication, and was the patron of merchants.

The last of the Divines, the Ninth, was one of William's favorites. He was Talos, the God of War and Governance, protector and patron of just rulership and civil society. He had once been a mortal man called Tiber Septim, who had become a hero who ended the Dragon War and founded the ancient Septim Empire, one of the greatest empires in history. Upon death, he had risen to heavens and become the youngest Divine, under his birth name of Talos, becoming the greatest hero-god of humanity.

William had also asked about the other religions of the world, and what Colette thought about them. The priestess had replied that, in many of them, particularly the Faith of the Seven, the gods were also Aedra who ruled over their own planes of existence, but that they just went by different names that mortals gave them. When William asked abou the Red God, the one who came from the Free Cities of Essos, Colette had frowned.

"Everything the Red God and his followers want to do is to burn things," she had answered. "They practice dark and cruel magic, such as blood magic, and they claim to see the future through their fires. I would not be surprised if this Red God was really one of the Daedra."

The Daedra were the opposite of the Aedra. They were seventeen, and they ruled over the planes of a dark and dangerous realm known as Oblivion. However, not all of the Daedra were evil. Some, such as Azura and Meridia, were even considered benevolent, and others, such as Sheogorath or Sanguine, treated mortals as curiosities and liked to manipulate them for their own amusements, but were not generally cruel.

"Nine Divines," Rorlund said aloud, bringing William out of his thoughts as he realized the Priest was finishing his prayers. "We welcome this young lad among us. May his faith give you praise, and may you, in return, guide and protect him. William of House Baratheon, stand now, and be recognized by your brothers and sisters."

As William stood up, the people in the temple began clapping in support, and soon they began leaving the temple or returned to their duties, as the event was completed.

"Congratulations, Prince William," Colette said as she approached. "I'm happy that you chose this path."

"Thank you for all of your help, Colette," William replied with a smile. "I need to hurry back to the Red Keep. The Small Council will be gathering soon, and my father will be waiting."

"Go on, then, my Prince. And good luck."

"Thank you, again," William said. "And think about my offer!"

Colette smiled as the young lad left the temple. She had taken a liking to him almost immediately, when he said he liked that she could heal people with her magic. Most people in Westeros had a negative and somewhat incorrect idea of magic, believing it was only about summoning demons or shooting lightning out of one's hands - which was possible, but not the only thing. Restoration was a very complex art, as one had to know how the human body worked if they were to be able to heal a person.

William's offer had been about Colette working for him as his personal healer. She had yet to answer William on what she wanted to do, but she already knew that she would accept. Her choice had been quite easy: she was eager to witness where William's life would go.

The day they had met, she had surreptitiously decided to find out which of the Divines he had been born under, following the belief that a person's life and destiny would be affected by the Divines, depending on the day of one's birth. To her surprise, she had found that William was a phenomenon, for he had been born under two Divines: Akatosh and Talos, the First and the Ninth of the Divines. No person had been born under Akatosh in, at least, a hundred years, and, most importantly, no person had ever been born under two divines.

Colette could not help but wonder if Akatosh and Talos had chosen William for some unknown purpose, but, whatever the case, she was determined to witness his destiny, and aid him wherever she could.

**The Red Keep**

When William entered the Red Keep, he saw that Tullius was waiting for him already, already carrying scrolls and paper rolls with the images and diagrams they had been working on.

Tullius was a tall man with tanned skin and black hair speckled with grey powerfully built even when he was approaching his fiftieth nameday. A veteran soldier who had fought in several wars, including Robert's Rebellion and the Greyjoy Rebellion, he was also a highly dedicated soldier, for his entire life had been spent as part of the army. He was also loyal, honest and strict, and would not stand for anyone slacking in his duties.

"Just in time, my Prince," Tullius said when he saw him. "The King and the Small Council have just gathered."

"I am ready. Let's go in," William replied.

The two of them walked together into the Small Council's chambers, where the King and the advisors were, all of them seated around a table in the center of the room. Robert smiled as his favorite son entered the room.

"Ahh, there you are, Will. I was just about to send someone to find you," Robert said. "So, tell me, why have you asked to meet me and my Small Council? What's on your mind, boy?"

"Father, Council members. First allow me to introduce Tullius. He's here to help me with my proposition."

"Your Grace," Tullius said, while bowing respectfully. "You may not remember me, but I served under you during the battle of the Trident, as well as during the Greyjoy Rebellion."

Robert stared at Tullius for a moment, trying to remember the veteran.

"I think I remember you... yes, now I remember. You helped Lyn Corbray in the charge against the Dornishmen. Seven Hells, if I remember correctly, you even managed to hold off Barristan Selmy for a while in the Trident."

"Indeed, Your Grace. It was an honor to serve in bringing down the Mad King."

"Aye, it was a good to kill that bloody Rhaegar, too," the King said, darkly, as old memories resurfaced.

"Let's hear what proposition you son has to offer, Your Grace," Stannis, Master of Ships, said, interrupting Robert's thoughts.

"I agree. I'm wondering what my nephew has to say," Renly, Master of Laws on the Small Council, piped up.

"Alright. Go on, Will. Tell us what you have to say," Robert commanded.

William took a moment to take a breath and gather his thoughts.

"Father, do you remember what you said during the feast just a few days ago? You were talking about how the armies of Westeros were all loyal only to their homelands and not to the crown."

"Aye, I remember somewhat vaguely saying something like that. I said it was silly that the King had no real army of his own, and that it would be better if there was a Royal Army that served the King instead of the various kingdoms."

"Exactly, Father. When I heard you say that, I started thinking about it. I decided to search out Tullius, and, with the help of his military knowledge and some blacksmiths, we designed a Royal Army for the Crown."

Silence reigned over the room for a moment before the King broke it.

"What? Will, I was drunk when I said that. I was just spewing random talk."

"I know that, Father. But I honestly believe that a royal army would benefit the Seven Kingdoms in the long run."

"Will you care to explain, young William?" Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, asked.

William held strong respect and admiration for the aging Hand. Jon Arryn was a kind and honorable man who treated William well, and, just as the man was a father figure to King Robert, he was a grandfather to Robert's son, William.

"As you said, Father, the kingdoms are too divided. A strong ruler can keep them in check, but if there is any sign of weakness, they start plotting and planning, which they do, partly, because they have the ability to field their own armies, which only serve their own interests. However, a Royal Army would be able to keep them in better check, and the King would not have to rely solely on his homeland's armies. Also, in time, the Royal Army would slowly remove the need for the different kingdoms to field their own armies, and would replace them, for the Seven Kingdoms would be protected by the Royal Army from all threats, the King would gain greater control, and it would better unify the kingdoms.

As William finished his speech, he looked around the Council members, expectanctly. He hoped most of them, and particularly his father, would agree with his idea.

"I'm impressed, my young Prince," Varys, the Master of Whisperers, slyly noted. "You have obviously been practicing for this moment."

William was unsure of what to think of Varys. The man did seem to generally care for the wellbeing of the Realm, but William was unsure of what the man's long term goals were.

"Pretty ambitious undertaking, nephew. I like it!" Renly said with approval.

"F-Forgive me, my Prince," the old Grandmaester, Pycelle, stuttered. "B-But I do not think this is as good idea as it seems. If one of the k-kingdoms were to rebel, then men in this royal army from that kingdom w-would most likely desert the army."

William did not like Pycelle too much. There was no doubt that Pycelle was well knowledgeable and skilled in his position, but William had noticed that the Grandmaester was not as frail as he seemed to be. This made William wonder what he was hiding.

"I like the idea, as it would definitely improve the loyalty of the Realm." Stannis said. "But, you said you designed this Royal Army. I would like to know what exactly this army is."

"I can answer that," Tullius interjected. He proceeded to hand out papers filled with drawings and images before beginning his explanation. "The Royal Army would be formed by Legionaries, divided between infantry, cavalry, archers and rangers, plus others that act as support. The infantry would be the main fighting force of a Legion, carrying heavy armor and being equipped with three items: a sword, shorter but wider than a longsword, because, as the Legionaries will be fighting in tight, close lines, a shorter weapon will become more ideal, particularly if used for stabbing instead of slashing; a heavy javelin, called a Pilum, that can either be thrown to kill enemies at a distance or used as a makeshift spear to defend the legion against enemy cavalry; and a large, rectangular shield, curved towards the soldier, to provide protection.

"Cavalry is, basically, the mounted version of the infantry. They would be a fast moving, heavy shock cavalry, also carrying sword, a cavalry spear and shield, but the sword would be longer in order to compensate for the difference in height when riding a horse, the cavalry becomes their primary weapon and is used to charge in and smash apart an enemy before drawing swords to hack them apart, and their shields would be diamond-shaped. If I am not mistaken, the Legionary cavalry would have the potential to rival heavily armored knights.

"The Archers would wear armor that is lighter than the infantry's and cavalry's, but still heavy enough to provide protection if they get involved in melée fighting. They will be armed with a longbow, that has an effective range of about three-hundred yards, and a standard sword, so they will also have to receive basic sword training.

"As for the Rangers, their main purpose will be to scout the terrain ahead, and use guerrilla tactics against an enemy, distracting him from the main fighting place. They will be equipped with Longbows that are dyed black, and a hand-and-a-half sword, which can be used with one or two hands. Their armor will be made of leather, and they will also have hooded cloaks, in order to aid in stealth.

"Finally, there are the engineers, which take care of the siege equipment and anything else that may require their expertise. All legions will have both ballistas and catapults, and will be expected to be able to take or defend a fortification.

"Unlike the levy troops employed by the different kingdoms, which varay from men-at-arms to simple conscripted peasants with spears, the Legions will be formed by highly trained, professional soldiers. Discipline will be their greatest strength. Of course, this means that the Legionaires will be career soldiers, dedicating much of their life to the Legion, before they retire. I hope that this satisfies most of your questions."

William could see that the whole council was marveled at Tullius' words and the drawings in front of them, and he hoped this would convince them all, particularly his father.

"Amazing!" Renly exclaimed. "This army would be unlike anything Westeros or Essos have ever seen!"

"I beg your pardon, Lord Renly," Varys interjected. "It is one thing to design an army, but it is an entirely different thing for it to perform as well on a field of battle as one would hope."

"While the eunuch has a point, these notes show that the training that these Legions would go through would clearly make a professional out of anyone. I would take trained soldiers over the best equipped soldiers any day, and these legionaries will have both," Stannis countered, before turning to Tullius. "Exactly how many men are in a legion?"

"There would be eight-and-forty hundred infantry soldiers, divided in ten units called cohorts of four hundred and eighty men each. The Cavalry will number seven hundred riders, the archer cohort would number three hundred men, and there would be fifty rangers, bringing it to a total of 5850 men, not counting engineers and officers. The number of engineers would vary from legion to legion, depending on their tasks, as would the number of officers."

As Stannis nodded in satisfaction of this answer, William took this moment to speak.

"To answer your earlier comment, Maester Pycelle, about men deserting the legion. No Legion would be recruited just from one of the kingdoms. Instead, all Legions are to be made up of men from all of the kingdoms, so that the Legion can be diverse, and they can learn about their homelands. This will not only reduce the chance of men in a Legion rebelling or deserting, but it would also help to unify the men and the kingdoms, as they would have to work together in the Legion and, eventually, bring up these unity back to their lands."

"B-but, my prince. I don't think that..."

"Oh, hush up, Grandmaester, I agree with my son!" the King interrupted. "I want to know when we can start building these Legions."

"Unfortunately, Your Grace, it is unfeasible at this time," Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish, Master of Coin, remarked. "Considering the debts the Crown owes, we do not have the means to fund a royal army, especially an army of career soldiers."

William did not like or trust Littlefinger at all. The man always wore a mocking smile, making it seem like he was taunting everyone all the time. He also suspected that he used his position to get rich, and that he would not support a move that would not make him any profit. But his announcement that the Crown was in debt took him by surprise.

"I wasn't aware that the crown was in debt, Lord Baelish," William said, confused.

"I'm afraid so, young Prince. The Crown currently owes just over 4 million in debt to your grandfather, the Iron bank, and other various groups."

William was shocked. _How could this have happened?_ he thought. It made no sense that his father and the rest of the council had managed to let the Crown fall so heavily in debt. He immediately started to wrack his brain, trying to find any possible solution to this problem, because he truly believed that the Realm needed a Royal Army.

"You've found money for the Crown before, Baelish. Why can't you do the same for a royal army?" Robert questioned.

"There is a vast difference between the cost of tourneys and feasts when compared to the cost of an army, Your Grace. Weapons, armor, equipment... not to mention that these legionaries would be career soldiers, which means they would expect to receive pay for every year of service," Littlefinger replied. "I'm afraid that we simply cannot..."

"Father!" William interrupted. "I might have a few ideas that could help, but I need some time to look over them. Could we, perhaps, continue this matter tomorrow? Lord Baelish might also come up with some suggestions as well by then."

Robert looked at William with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure what difference one day could make, but I will allow it. We'll discuss this matter tomorrow, then."

"Thank you, Father. I'll let you get started on other issues."

After William and Tullius left the Small Council, William began to think of how he could get the funds necessary for the Legions. He was not sure of what to do, but he needed some time to think, so he wandered the castle halls for some time, as he always found he did his best thinking while going on a stroll.

In the end, he decided he would have to find the archives that contained the documents on the Crown's Treasury, in order to better understand its finances and come up with a solution.

_**Several hours later**_

William let out a tired sigh. He had spent the rest of the morning, and a good part of the afternoon, pouring over charts and documents detailing the Seven Kingdom's finances, barely taking a rest. Most of what he was reading, he could not understand, given that he had barely passed his ninth nameday, but he did know what income, outcome and difference meant: if you made more money than you spent, you profited. Simple. But that did not match with what William was reading.

Part of the problem was that there had not been a royal census of the Realm and its holdings since the time of Aegon the Unlikely. Still, there were documents that detailed the income of the different kingdoms, and, as best as William could understand, every kingdom was enjoying a very profitable summer, with the documents showing how each kingdom's wealth was increasing constantly during the summer years. Documents from the last census showed the same thing had happened in previous summers. So, why was it that everyone but the Crown was profiting?

Something else William had managed to find out was that, even though the Mad King was, well, mad, he had left the Royal Vaults and Treasury overflowing with gold. What had happened to that? He knew that his father spent lots of gold on hosting tournaments and in feasting, but that could not possibly drain the Treasury to such an extent.

_All this gold has to be going somewhere,_ William thought. _But where?_

It hit him suddenly. There was only one person who knew that answer: Petyr Baelish.

Slowly, a small smile made its way onto William's face, a smile that would have made his mother proud, had she seen it.

_**Later that day**_

It was late in the afternoon that the Small Council had finished its work for the day, and Littlefinger decided to return to his main brothel, in order to find out what were his profits for the day and learn everything his spies had discovered in the last few days.

"Excuse me, Lord Baelish," a voice said, interrupting Littlefinger's thoughts. He turned to find the King's second son standing to the side of the hall.

"Greetings, my Prince. I apologize, I did not see you there."

"That's alright, Lord Baelish. In fact, I was waiting here for you."

"Is that so? I take it you wish to discuss the meeting we had this morning," he stated. His smile never left his face.

"Indeed I would, Lord Baelish."

"There's no need to be so formal with me, young Prince. I'm just a lowly council member. You may call me Littlefinger if you like, everyone else tends to."

"I wouldn't dream of it. It is considered polite manners to call someone by their title, especially someone like you, who has done so much for the Realm."

"You flatter me with your words, Prince William. I am just doing my duties to the crown."

Littlefinger had to admit, he had been caught off guard when he had learned that the Prince had sought him out. It was something he expected from Varys the Spider, but not from a nine namedays boy.

"As you guessed correctly, Lord Baelish," William continued, "I would like to talk to you about the Legions. May we discuss it somewhere private?"

"Why, of course we may. I find that private discussions are always the most enjoyable. We can talk in my study here in the castle. Please follow me."

As Littlefinger led William to his study, his mind was plotting. Thanks to years of experience at court, he knew that the prince had some sort of plan. He wasn't worried, however. The prince was only nine, how much of a threat could he be? Besides, perhaps he could turn this meeting to his advantage: having a prince owing you a favor was quite beneficial, after all.

After reaching his study, Littlefinger and William took their seats. He offered the prince a drink, but William politely refused.

"Now then," Littlefinger started, "I have to say you plan is an interesting one, my Prince. But, as you are now aware, the Crown's finances are not doing very well. We owe money primarily to your grandfather, Tywin Lannister, and the Iron Bank of Braavos. While I could, perhaps, borrow more in order to pay for the making of the Legions, it would put the Crown's finances in a worse situation."

"Actually, it's the Crown's Treasury that has caught my interest, Lord Baelish."

"Oh? What exactly do you mean, Prince William?"

"After this morning's meeting, I decided to look into the Crown's financial reports."

"Really? That's surprising. I didn't think a nine namedays boy would be interested in reading such... boring papers."

"Oh, you're completely right. I lost count of how many times I was ready to just give up and head to the practice field to improve my swordsmanship. But, I managed to persist, and I found something very interesting."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Details of how much the kingdoms have been making for these summer years. It seems to me that everyone is making money, except for the Crown. I may not be an expert on such things, but I still find it to be very odd."

"Well, as you may know, your father has been hosting many tourneys and feasts. They have been putting a strain on..."

"I'm aware of my father's vices, Lord Baelish. But, you see, I also compared the cost of the tourneys and banquets with the income reports. They do not add up. And the royal census says otherwise as well."

"But my young Prince, there haven't been a royal census since-"

"Since Aegon the Fifth, yes, I know," William finished. "But the last census does show how much the Crown and kingdoms make during the summer years. The kingdom's finances do fit, but the Crown's does not. My father's 'hobbies' might cost a bit, but not enough to put us into a four million debt. Going by the records and past census, the quantity of money held in the treasury should be much larger." William then looked straight into Littlefinger's eyes. "So, you can imagine that I am wondering where has all that money gone to."

Littlefinger stared at the prince for a few moments before his eyes slowly widened. His face went slightly pale as he realized where the prince was going with his words.

"Of course, you and I both know the answer to that, Lord Baelish. Especially since all that money has been going into your own pockets."

Littlefinger's mind was desperately trying to figure a way out of this situation.

"My Prince that is a serious accusation. Surely you don't believe that..."

"That you have been committing treason for years? Yes, I do. I wonder how long you would have to sit in a black cell before they took you to be executed. I should take this to my father or Jon Arryn, and I am sure that neither of them would be very pleased."

Littlefinger calmed down as he heard this, since he had noticed something.

"And yet... you chose not to inform them, even though you seem to have proof."

"That's true," William replied.

"Ahh, I understand now what you intend to do, Prince William."

William stared straight at Littlefinger.

"Here's the deal, Lord Baelish. One, you will pay for the formation of four Legions out of your own purse. Armor, weapons... everything needed to fully equip them. Any legion formed after that will not concern you. Two, you will also pay the cost for the repairs of the location I intend to make the headquarters for the Legions. Three, you will cease stealing money from the Crown, and you will do you job better in the future."

Littlefinger gave the boy a small glare.

"That's quite the deal. May I ask what's in it for me?"

"You get to keep your head. You get to continue to be Master of Coin. You even get to keep the difference in the money, as I know that even the cost of four legions and its headquarters won't take all of the money you stole. I think I'm being rather generous. I am also willing to forget anything in the recorts that may be used to blame you for this crime."

"You don't intend to use those records to control me?" Littlefinger asked, as this confused him.

"Not exactly. I will keep them secure, just in case you fail to uphold your side. But, once those four Legions are fully trained, and the Headquarters are fully repaired, I will not hold this information against you again."

Littlefinger stared at William for some time, as he thought of his options. The boy was being a little foolish for not using his information to try to control him, but he was not going to complain, since he still would keep most of what he had. Trying to have the boy assassinated was simply too much of a risk.

"I'll admit, that it is quite generous of you. A pity that I will seem to lose a lot of profit."

"Come now, Lord Baelish. It's not like I'm stealing from you."

"Aren't you?"

"No. I'm simply... using some of the money you were temporary holding for the Crown."

"I see. Well, when you put it like that, young Prince, I guess I don't really have a choice in this matter," Littlefinger said with a sigh. "Though, I must ask. How will I explain this to the Small Council?"

"You're a smart man. I'm sure you'll think of a way."

_**The Next Day**_

"Yesterday, you said the Crown couldn't afford the army. Now you say otherwise. How did this happen?" Robert said with confusion as he stared at Littlefinger.

"I spoke with your son yesterday, Your Grace. He did give me some ideas, and he is quite the clever little boy," Littlefinger answered. "I also met with some contacts, called a few favors, and... well, I won't trouble you with the details, Your Grace, but I can assure you that we can form three, maybe four of these Legions for the Royal Army without adding to the Crown's debt. But I highly doubt I can perform such an achievement a second time."

"Ha ha, excellent! Well done, Baelish. I look forward to seeing these Legions in action. But we need to decide where they will be created, and who is to lead them."

"I already have that planned, father," William said with a smile. "I think that you should make Tullius the General of the Legions. He would be perfect for the spot, since he knows more about how they work than anyone else. And I believe that the Legion Headquarters should be at Cloud Ruler Temple."

"Tullius is a seasoned solder, and you are right, since he knows the most about the Legion, he would be best suited for the task. But, the old fortress that was used by the Blades? That place is in ruins, Will."

"That may be, but its position is just north of the Crossroads Inn, and it would allow the army to control any military movement crossing over the area. It is an excellent strategic location, and the fortress can be rebuilt."

Robert thought about his son's words, and realized he was right. The location was at the Kingsroad, and would be vital in controlling the Riverlands. Any Westeros general knew that whoever controlled the Riverlands held a major advantage in war, due to its central location in Westeros.

"Alright then, It's settled. Cloud Ruler Temple shall be rebuilt and become the headquarters of the Legions, and Tullius is hereby appointed as General of the Legions."

After the meeting was over, Robert told William to stay behind.

"Will, I'm very proud of you," he said. "You put a lot of effort into this plan, and persisted until you succeeded."

William could only smile at his father, since he was happy to succeed in his goal and help his father. The Legions would be the first step to changing the Realm, and he wanted to be a part of it.

"Father, could I, maybe, make a request?"

"Of course, Will. Your devotion to the Realm deserves a reward. Just name it."

"Could you name me Lord of Cloud Ruler Temple?"

Robert stared at William in surprise. He was not expecting that request. Before he could ask why, William continued.

"The Legions will change much in Westeros, Father. Joffrey will be king, but I want to be remembered for creating the Royal Army. Cloud Ruler Temple is just about the size of a single keep, but I will expand it into a mighty fortress for the Legions. I truly believe that this is what I want to be a part of, and what I want to be remembered for."

"Are you sure, Will? There is a chance you could become Lord of the Stormlands, since Renly has no heir. Seven Hells, there is even a possibility that Tywin Lannister might choose you as his heir, since you are his grandson and he doesn't like his son Tyrion."

"I know that, father. But I've read quiet a lot about Cloud Ruler Temple and its former owners, the Blades. Call me crazy, but I would rather have Cloud Ruler Temple instead of Casterly Rock or Storm's End."

"You are crazy," Robert stated, before suddenly letting out a booming laugh. "But I like that. You are not of age yet, so some would think you should not be a lord. But they will accept it, because I say so. I will name you Lord of Cloud Ruler Temple, my son. Though, you are right: many will think you're crazy for choosing Cloud Ruler Temple."

"Well, I hear it has a great view," William said, causing both father and son to start laughing. "I will take my leave, Father. You have got a tough task ahead of you."

"Tough? What's so tough about naming you a lord? After all, I'm the king," Robert asked as William headed for the door.

"Oh, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how you now have to convince Mother to allow this," William said with a grin before he darted out of the door.

Robert could only gape after his son and at the prospect of facing Cersei.

"That little shit."

**Q &amp; A**

**Kaioo: **I honestly had no idea that there was a canon Battle of Long Lake. So, I made a small edit and remade the battle to the 2nd Battle of Long Lake. I hope that helps. Thank you so much for informing me of this.

**U.N.S: **The Legion is from the Elder Scrolls games, and yes, they are influenced by Roman Legionaries. The ones in my story are the version that is used in Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. Also, thank you for your critique. It gave me a lot to think about. You're right that I didn't give a proper presentation of the Blades or its members. In my defense, I was planning to reveal more in the future chapters but you are correct. Thank you for your critique.

**Charles the ginger: **AAAA! A ginger was my first reviewer! I'm infected... is what I would say if I was Eric Cartman. Since I'm not I'll say this - I was rather hyped that you read my story less than thirty minutes after I posted it. Thank you so much for your encouraging words!

**And thanks to everyone else who left a comment! Your encouragement means a lot to me! See you on the next chapter of Son of the Seven Kingdoms!**


	3. Reforging the Blades

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls**

**Edit: Special thanks to Milarqui for his help in grammar and sentence structure!**

**Chapter 3: Reforging the Blades**

**The Red Keep**

Queen Cersei Baratheon, formerly Cersei Lannister, calmly sipped her wine as she went over the events of the past few weeks.

For the last hour, she had had to listen to her eldest son, Joffrey, rant and rave about how 'unfair' it was that his younger brother had been made a lord, even if it was the ruins of Cloud Ruler Temple, and for his part in the creation of the Legions. Joffrey was convinced that William had led to the creation of the Legions for the sole purpose of taking the throne for himself. In the end, she had managed to calm Joffrey down, reminding him that, when he became the King, the Legions would only be loyal to him, and that it did not matter if William was already the lord of a castle, because Joffrey would eventually rule the Seven Kingdoms. She could tell that Joffrey was not completely satisfied, but at least he accepted her words.

She loved all of her children, especially her little golden lion, Joffrey. William, she loved as well, and in some ways she was even prouder of him than of Joffrey, but, sometimes, when she looked at him, she could not avoid to think of his father. Once, she had loved Robert, and she had been willing to become his Queen, but any chance of a working marriage had been lost when he uttered the name of that wolf-bitch, Lyanna Stark, on their wedding night. Even dead, that wench from the North haunted Cersei. The next morning, she had vowed to never become the mother of any of Robert's children, because of his actions. And yet, despite all of her caution and careful preparations, she had given birth to William.

When he was born, Cersei had been shocked at seeing Robert's black hair and blue eyes, instead of Jaime's blond hair and green eyes. As she held the newborn in her arms, she had contemplated the possibility of 'something' happening to the child: it would have been so easy for an 'incident' to occur, since they happened all the time in births. Yet, when she looked down at her baby, she was surprised to see him looking back at her with bright eyes, and she could not help herself as she pulled him into a loving embrace. _He may not be Jaime's child, but he is still mine,_ she had told herself. When Robert returned, she had agreed to his choice to name the child William.

And now, years later, her second son had astonished her with his recent actions.

Cersei could not but help being shocked that Robert had even agreed to allow William to become a lord. And he wasn't even of age yet! She had protested against this, believing it was far too much responsibility for one so young, but she had changed her tune when she learned a very important piece of information: Cloud Ruler Temple would also be the main headquarters, as well as the main training camp, for the newly created Royal Army. She immediately understood the implications of the situation.

Officially, the recently promoted General Tullius was in charge of the Legions. However, since William was now Lord of Cloud Ruler, which was basically being loaned to the legions, he would be able to exert a considerable amount of influence over the legions as they were formed.

Cersei realized that she and her family, the Lannisters, would be able to control the Legions through her son. Her family was already the richest in all the Realm, and with this new royal army under their control as well, the Lannisters would rise to previously unattainable levels of power, and be the true, dominant rulers of the whole Seven Kingdoms. As was their right.

Tullius could perhaps be a problem, but Cersei was not very worried. Whether the man would agree to an offer from Cersei, or simply choose to be loyal to her son, it did not make a difference. One way or another, the Legions would serve the lions. And it would all be thanks to her second eldest son.

_They think he is born a stag through and through, but I will make sure he becomes my little black lion._

There was no doubt in her mind that, soon, everything would be in their rightful place.

**The Crossroads Inn**

"We'll spend the night here, Prince William. Tomorrow, we will reach Cloud Ruler Temple," Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, stated as he opened the door to the Inn. The extra Baratheon and Lannister guards tended to the horses and prepared to rest for the night.

When William had decided to travel north, in order to inspect his new lands, the aging knight had volunteered to escort the young Prince. His choice had been motivated by an odd event that had made Barristan determined to keep a closer eye on the boy.

**Flashback**

He was striding through the throne room, awaiting for the Small Council to end, so that he could, once again, take his watch in protecting King Robert, as he was sworn to do, when someone interrupted his musings.

"Lord Selmy!"

Barristan turned to see Prince William Baratheon running towards him, his arms filled with scrolls, charts and at least two books.

"Prince William, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, wondering what William was doing with so many papers and parchments in hand.

"Has the meeting ended yet?" William asked back as he tried to catch his breath.

"Not quite yet, but it should be soon."

"Good," William replied in relief, before looking back up. "Lord Selmy, I know you are a trustworthy person, and I would ask you for a favor. I need you to keep these papers with you for a short time."

"May I ask why, Prince William?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you just yet. I am not sure of how things will play out. If I do not return to collect the papers within an hour, please, take them to my father and Jon Arryn and tell them to carefully compare what they find in them.

That caught Barristan's attention. It sounded like the prince had, somehow, put himself in danger, and Barristan was not about to let something happen to the boy.

"What's going on, William?" he questioned with a stern gaze.

"Please, Lord Commander, you'll just have to trust me. If everything goes as I hope it will, then I'll be back in an hour or less, and everything will be fine. I just need you to keep these papers safe for now." When William realized that his expression was not changing, he spoke again. "I promise that, if something happens, I will come straight to you without hesitation. Please."

Barristan thought hard about what he should do. On one hand, he should go immediately to the King and tell him about this, but, on the other hand, he knew that William would have gone to the King himself, and that he would not be foolish enough to get himself involved in something that would threaten his life.

At least, he hoped so.

"Very well, my Prince," he answered, sighing as he picked the small mountain of papers. "Though, I do so in protest of this situation. Will I, at least, learn of what is going on after you return?"

William gave him a shameful grin in return.

"I imagine not."

"I had a feeling that's what you would say."

**Flashback End**

Thankfully, William had returned soon and told him that everything was alright, taking the papers back, but Barristan had sworn to keep a closer eye on the young prince: he may not know what had happened exactly, but he would do his utmost to protect his charge.

As the two of them sat down at a table, Barristan noticed that there were not many travelers currently staying at the inn, which he regarded as a good idea, since it would mean less potential dangers towards William. They both ordered a meal, which was soon brought to them.

"Here you are my lords," a woman said, putting the plates in front of them. She was taller than most women he had known, and he could easily note that she seemed to be quite fit as well. Her golden blonde hair was currently tied back in a short ponytail, but he could estimate that it was just over shoulder length. Barristan guessed that she was either in her late thirties or early forties, and was still a very beautiful woman, in his opinion.

"Thank you, miss…"

"Delphine, my lord. Just Delphine will do," she replied to the unasked question. "We haven't seen too many travelers lately. May I ask where are you heading?"

"I'm escorting this young lord here to his new holdings."

"We should be there tomorrow. I can't wait to see Cloud Ruler in person," William said, excited.

Barristan noticed that the woman, Delphine, twitched when William mentioned their destination.

"You mean... Cloud Ruler Temple? No one's lived there since it was attacked by the Mad King," she said.

"Yes, but King Robert has decided to give it to his second son here," Barristan replied.

"My Prince! Forgive me, I should have realized who you were. I'm sure you're tired so I'll let you be." she gave a quick courtsy before she left them to start sweeping the inn.

Barristan could not help but feel as though Delphine knew much more than she had said, but his train of thoughts was interrupted by William.

"Lord Selmy, what do you know about the Blades?"

"Haven't you heard of them, Prince William?" he asked back, surprised by the question.

"I have, and I have read everything I could find, but there aren't too many details about them. Everyone in Westeros seems to have heard of them, but no one seems to know very much, so... I was hoping you might know more."

Barristan gazed to a side for a moment, a far off look in his eyes.

"It is said that anyone who calls themselves a true knight must know of the Blades. It might be true or not, but what is unquestionable is that the Blades were, and arguably still are, the fines swordsmen that the world has ever seen." Barristan turned towards William. "They are descendants of a people called the Men of Akavir. Akavir is a large continent, to the east of Essos. It is said that, if you sail along the northern coast of Essos towards the east, and then continue in that direction, past the edges of the maps we know of, you will find Akavir. Many expeditions have been sent there, to try and find that land, but none of them have ever returned to tell what is there.

"The Akaviri, as they are sometimes called, ruled unmatched in their land, for no single enemy could defeat them due to their dedication to the use of the sword. The sword, for the Akaviri warriors, was their heart and soul."

William raised an eye.

"I've seen pictures of Akaviri swords. I'm not sure if it is correct, but I remember they were called katanas."

"That's correct, my Prince. The Blades proudly carried that tradition, and dedicated their entire lives to master the art of the sword. Hence the reason why they were so well renowned: because of their swordsmanship," Barristan replied.

"But... their swords are so thin, they look like they could break any moment. And those swords are curved," William said.

Barristan let out a chuckle.

"Looks can be deceiving, Prince William, as you probably already know. Those curved swords are the only weapons I know that can rival Valyrian steel."

"I thought Valyrian steel was said to be unparalleled," William said, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Indeed, and it was. Until the Men of Akavir arrived to Westeros. And now, the Blades are the only ones who know of the secrets of forging the katanas they wield. If there are any still alive, that is."

William looked thoughtful for a moment, tasting his meal, before looking back up at Barristan.

"How did they end up in Westeros, then?"

"Make yourself comfortable, Prince William. This story will take a while," Barristan replied. "As I said, they were unmatched in personal combat, no matter the enemy. However, according to the legend, they had many enemies, and these enemies formed a coalition in order to destroy the men of Akavir, a coalition of creatures that were half men, half beast."

William was shocked, both for the idea that the Akaviri were defeated and for the idea of their enemies being half beast people.

"Whether it is true or not, only the Blades know. Regardless, the survivors of the war were forced to flee their homeland, and they sailed west in search of a new place to live. They arrived to Westeros shortly after Aegon the Conqueror claimed the Seven Kingdoms as his own, they sailed through the Bay of Crabs and up the Trident, and finally they landed and made camp at the place where Cloud Ruler Temple currently stands. It was then that the construction of the fortress began, as they were the ones to build its initial foundations, on the large hill that dominates this region.

"Aegon was not worried, of course. Why should he be? He had just claimed the Seven Kingdoms as his own, and his armies had crushed all opposition, so there was little to fear from them foreigners. So little was his worry that, when he accompanied an army sent to crush the unknown foreigners, he did not bring his own dragon, but one that, apparently, belonged to one of his relatives. The outcome of the battle proved that he had been overconfident, and the new king was shocked.

"Aegon had to watch as the foreigners, even though they were outnumbered three to one, managed to slaughter the army he had sent against them. Most shocking of all, they managed to do what was considered impossible at the time: they managed to slain the dragon that had accompanied the army. This is why they came to be recognized as Dragonslayers.

"After the battle, Aegon made a deal with them: he would allow the Akaviri to stay in Westeros, with the place they had claimed under their control, on the condition that they serve him as elite bodyguard, becoming counterparts to the Kingsguard. Thus was born the Akaviri Dragonguard, which served the Targaryens for about a century. Then, there was some sort of schism between them, and the Akaviri Dragonguard decided to cease serving the Targaryen monarchs, changing their name to the Order of Blades, or Blades for short, as they soon became commonly known as. They were also the first Fighter's Guild in Westeros, serving as an example to other such guilds that would appear in the future, such as the Companions in the Northernlands.

"Unfortunately, their fortune ran to an end, and a few years before your father and Lords Stark and Arryn initiated their rebellion, Aerys the Mad ordered the destruction of the Blades."

William listened intently to the Lord Commander. Most of what he had been told was completely new to him, and he could not help but to admire the Blades even more. _Any man who calls himself a true knight knows of the Blades, because they were the best,_ he thought.

"Why did the Mad King order their destruction?" he asked. A sad look appeared on the aging knight.

"Fear. Pure and simple fear. And perhaps paranoia, I do not know. Although dragons had ceased to exist years ago, the Blades still had a reputation for being descendants of the Dragonslayers. King Aerys' fear finally reached its peak, and he sent an army to destroy the Blades and Cloud Ruler Temple." He stared off into space, as the memories came back to him. "I, along with my fellow Kingsguard Ser Arthur Dayne, was sent with the attack force, which was several thousands of men strong, all of them to take a keep that was almost three hundred years old, and that was defended by only fifty Knights of the Blades, including the Blades' Grandmaster, a man called Jauffre."

William blinked at the name, so Barristan had to clarify.

"It's pronounced the same as your brother's name, but spelled differently."

William nodded in understanding, so the Lord Commander continued with his story.

"Even though Cloud Ruler Temple was just a single keep, it was very well designed and fortified, so a small number of men could defend it against a small army. We laid siege to the temple for several weeks before we could even dare to storm it, and the battle... the battle took its toll on both sides. The Blades claimed, at least, a thousand lives from our forces. Both Arthur Dayne and I dueled Grandmaster Jauffre several times over the course of the siege, but we were never able to defeat him. He was older than I was, but he was still one of the best swordsmen in the entire realm, a man truly worthy of respect.

"Finally, the Mad King lost his patience, and he ordered several catapults to hurl wildfire at the temple. All the Blades that were inside, including Grandmaester Jauffre, died in the flames, and the survivors have since been hiding."

As the old knight ended his tale, William could only stare in awe. He knew that the Blades were considered famous, but he had no idea just how deadly they were. Fifty men had slain twenty times their number before their destruction in fire. And this Grandmaster had matched both Barristan Selmy and Arthur Dayne? William had heard of Ser Dayne. Barristan was a renowned member of the Kingsguard, but it was Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, who was considered the deadliest of the Kingsguard during those days.

_And the Blades' Grandmaster had faced them both on equal grounds._ William thought.

"That's... that's an incredible story, Lord Selmy," William said.

"I'm glad you think so, Prince William."

The two of them sat in silence for several moment thinking of the past. Finally, William broke the silence.

"I... I wish the Blades were still around," William spoke, causing the Lord Commander to look at him. "I can help but feel that I'm stealing Cloud Ruler Temple from them."

"Do not feel that way, Prince William. Perhaps... perhaps you could recreate the Order of Blades. After all, you created the Legions," Barristan replied, encouraging him.

William smiled at the old knight.

"I think I would like that."

Barristan returned the smile.

"It's getting late, my Prince. We best turn in."

William nodded back in agreement. The two of them then stood up from the table and left to get a good night sleep.

Now alone in the room, Delphine stopped sweeping and just stood staring at the broom in her hand. She had heard everything said between the old Kingsguard and the Prince. As old memories came back to her, so did old wounds open up. Delphine could not help herself as a single tear fell her face.

**The Next Day**

William gazed around at the remains of the burnt building. Just as Lord Selmy had told him, the rock foundation of Cloud Ruler Temple remained untouched, but the building itself had been burned down, leaving only a few walls standing. Barristan himself stood outside of the ruined gates, choosing not to enter just yet, probably electing to do so in memory of his once opponents. William could almost see the events of the battle that took place in Cloud Ruler Temple, as if he had been there and then.

Walking deeper into the ruins, William found himself in the center of what had once been a large room, which he guessed was the main hall.

_The Blades gave their lives to defend this place. I hope that they will not be angry with me if I restore it._

His exploration of the place finished, he turned to head towards the entrance when he kicked something, and the sound of metal hitting stone resounded.

He stopped and looked down, to see what his food had struck: something that was just barely sticking out of the fallen stones. Curious, he bent down and tried to wedge the object free, finally prying it loose after struggling for a few moments, and he stood up to see what he had found.

William's eyes widened. It was a Blades' Katana! At least, it matched the few pictures he had seen of them. But this sword seemed different, somehow.

He wiped the sword clean of any dust and examined the weapon. Both the handle and the scabbard were black in color, while the guard appeared to be made of brass in the shape of a stylized coiled snake.

Eager to see it fully, he pulled the sword from its sheath, so as to examine the blade itself. The first time William had seen the picture of a katana, he had thought it looked rather odd, because no other swords he had seen looked like them, but now, seeing a real one up close, he could only think one thing.

_It's beautiful,_ he thought, as he brought his hand to feel the blade, but then he jerked it back with a hiss, and looked at his hand to see his blood seeping from a cut in his finger. _It must have been here for years, but it is still sharp, and in perfect condition. Amazing!_

"Where did you find that sword?" a voice yelled behind William. Startled, he turned around.

"Delphine?" he asked, shocked.

The woman was standing just a few feet away, her face contorted into a glare. Unlike at the Crossroads Inn, she was now wearing leather armor, and she had strapped a curved sword at her hip.

"A Blades' Katana," William said in shock, before realization hit him. "You are one of the Blades!"

"Yes, I am," she replied. "And I want you to tell me where you found the katana you are holding."

"It was just sitting right here, under some of the ruins," he answered.

"Liar!" Delphine growled as she angrily took a step forward and unsheathed her sword. "I have come here countless times since your father's rebellion to retrieve that blade. Fore more than a decade now, I have searched every square inch of these ruins, and never found it. There is no way you could just find it at random!"

"I swear I'm telling the truth," William replied, nervously, as he took a step back.

"My Prince! Stand back!"

Delphine turned around just in time to block Ser Barristan Selmy's sword. The knight set a fury of blows at the woman who was threatening his charge, only to find out, to his surprise, that the woman was able to block out all of his strikes before she counterattacked.

_I know this style! It's Jauffre's!_ he realized, shocked, but still not relenting in his protection.

Meanwhile, William stood frozen in place, watching in fear and awe as Delpine and Barristan fought with incredible skill, trading blows back and forth. Ser Barristan had countless years of experience battling opponents, and few were on par with him. However, Delphine was one of them, because, although not as experienced, she possessed incredible strength, speed and dexterity, at levels most men and women did not have.

It was Delphine who drew first blood. As she step-sided a strike, she suddenly switched her sword to her left hand and aimed a blow at Barristan's head. Barristan was able to react in time to the strike, but a small line of blood still appeared on his brow. The two opponents then jumped away from each other, ready for another round.

_I have to stop them. I have to do something, but what?_ William thought. Then, he did something that was probably the most stupid thing he had ever done or ever would do. As Barristan and Delphine charged each other, William jumped right between them.

"Please, stop!" he yelled, standing still with his eyes closed. A moment later, seeing that he was not hurt, he opened his eyes, to find Ser Barristan's horrified look, and the knight's sword just an inch from his face. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that Delphine was giving him an equally horrified look, as her katana stopped just short of touching his neck.

A few seconds later, Ser Barristan and Delphin staggered back, stunned at what they had been about to do.

_What was William thinking?_ Ser Barristan thought. _A guard's job is difficult enough without their charges literally throwing themselves into danger! The king has certainly never put me in this kind of situation. Perhaps I should rethink this keeping a closer eye on the prince._

Delphine was in a similar situation. Despite her threats, she truly had no desire to bring harm to the Prince: she had just been shocked that he had found that sword, of all things.

"S-stupid boy. What were you thinking?" Delphine said.

Breathing heavily, William turned towards her, lifting the Blades sword up.

"If you really want this back, I will give it to you."

Delphine stared at the boy. She had just threatened him, and he was not only forgiving her, but he was willing to give her Dragonbane? Her gaze lowered towards the weapon, but then her eyes widened.

"Your blood... it's on the blade?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I accidentally cut myself on it when I was examining it. I can clean it off."

Delphine did not answer, and William was worried.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"My master and mentor... he was Grandmaster Jauffre," she said, surprising William and Barristan, although the latter suspected she knew Jauffre already. "Before Cloud Ruler Temple was attacked, he took me aside to speak to me..."

**Flashback**

"You can't send me away! This Temple has been the home of our Order for hundreds of years! And now that it's about to be attacked, you are asking me to abandon it? I won't do it!" Delphine shouted at the man standing in front of her.

He had to be at least well into his sixties, although it did not show. The top of his head had gone bald with time, and the rest of his hair was short and grey. His face was gentle, but belied great inner strength. His body was thin and wiry, after years of training it to be the closest to perfection he could achieve. And, slung to his back, was a large Dai-Katana.

He gave Delphine a sad look.

"I know you're upset, Delphine. I know that what I'm asking you to do will hurt you deeply. But you must understand that I can trust no one else to do what I'm about to ask you." Jauffre looked directly into Delphine's eyes. "I am Grandmaster of the Order of Blades. I will die defending this temple. But I need someone to take my place, and guide the surviving Blades in hiding until we can emerge from the shadows. I can only trust you to this task. I, Jauffre, hereby name you, Delphine, as my successor."

Delphine stared dumbfounded at her mentor. She didn't know what to say.

"I... I can't become grandmaster," she choked out. "What will I do? Our remaining knight-brothers and knight-sisters will have to go in hiding. How can I lead them from the shadows? What will our purpose even be, now?"

"I do not truly know the destiny of the Blades, nor its future. But I know how you will find it," Jauffre said, causing Delphine to perk up. "The answer came to me in a dream, though it is unclear. You must look to the blood of Dragonbane."

"Dragonbane?" Delphine asked in confusion. "Dragonbane is the legendary sword that was made millenniums ago. The Blades have taken care of it for centuries. How can a sword bleed?"

"You will know when the time comes. Now, go. We've gathered as many artifacts from Cloud Ruler Temple as we can. Take them to the safety of Sky Haven Temple in the Northlands." Jauffre laid a hand on Delphine's shoulder. "Talos guide you, my dear."

With tears in her eyes, Delphine did as her master had asked. But it wasn't until after Cloud Ruler Temple was destroyed that she realized Dragonbane wasn't among the artifacts brought to Sky Haven.

It was still at Cloud Ruler Temple.

**End Flashback**

"I became a worker at the Crossroads Inn so that I could search for Dragonbane in the temple ruins. For more than a decade, I searched here and many other locations, in fear that some looter had already taken it, but I never found it." Delphine stated before looking up at William. "Do you know of the Nine Divines, Prince William?

"Yes, I converted to them several weeks ago," William answered. He wondered what the Nine had to do with this.

"Then you will understand the significance of what I'm about to tell you," Delphine said in a serious tone. She pointed at the sword in William's hands. "That sword, Dragonbane, was forged thousands of years ago in the land of Akavir. It was made specifically for one man. He was the only person to ever wield it, and like you, the first time he held it, he cut his hand on the blade. I do not believe this to be a coincidence. That man was Tiber Septim, the mortal who ascended to become the Ninth Divine, Talos."

William's jaw dropped. He stared at the sword in his hand. Trembling, he slowly wiped his blood of the blade with his sleeve and returned the sword to its sheath. He held it out to Delphine, palms opened upwards.

"I... I c-can't take this. I-I am n-not..."

Delphine raised her hands to his.

"I spent years searching for Dragonbane and never found it, but you found it in mere moments," She said as she closed William's hands over the sword. "Talos has guided you here so that you may claim the sword he wielded as a mortal. That is what I believe."

Delphine picked her own sword back up and, holding it with the blade pointing downwards, raised it towards William.

"I now understand what my master Jauffre meant. It was your blood he saw on Dragonbane in his dream. I remember what you said in the Crossroads Inn." Delphine then kneeled before William. "Prince William of House Baratheon. I, Delphine, as Grandmaster of the Order of Blades, hereby swear that, as long as you remain just and true, honorable and loyal, the Blades shall remain loyal to you and serve only you. Reforge the Blades and we shall be you right hand, your sword, to use as you see fit to strike any who threaten you or your cause. In the name of the Nine Divines, I swear this oath to you."

William stared at the kneeling Grandmaster, overwhelmed by her declaration. He glanced over at Lord Commander Selmy, who did nothing except continue to watch. He turned back towards Delphine, and, after a moment, he finally spoke.

"I, William of House Baratheon, promise that I shall be just and true, honorable and loyal, and one day repay the Blades for their decision. In the presence of the Nine Divines, I accept the oath of Grandmaster Delphine of the Order of Blades."

**King's Landing**

Petyr Baelish sat in his brothel, fuming about recent events and wondering just how they came to be. He hated being made a fool of, and now a nine namedays boy had just made him look like a jester in the Game of Thrones.

When Baelish became Master of Coin, he spent years slowly replacing any official associated with the Realm's finances and treasury with his own men. Tax collectors, money counters... almost everyone was under his control. Because of this, he had no reason to believe that someone would discover his treasonous dealings, since anyone who examined any records or financial reports on a daily basis was in his pocket.

The pieces leading to the truth were there of course, but Littlefinger had not been worried. One document was not enough to reveal his actions, and no one but himself bothered to look them in great detail. Even the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, had never seen any clues. No one, except maybe Varys the Spider, suspected. There was no true reason to worry.

Until Prince William found them.

It was not even intentional of the boy. One document would not reveal anything. The Prince had gathered many papers and documents, and even that would not reveal Littlefinger's deceit. But, after comparing the reports to other summers' reports and the old Royal Census, all of the puzzle pieces had fallen together to reveal the truth.

A truth the boy had discovered by accident, but that he had taken full advantage of. Littlefinger could not help admiring the boy for his decision. It was exactly what he would have done.

When the Prince confronted Littlefinger with his discovery, he had considered his options. He could have easily stopped the boy himself, as he was too small to defend himself, but they were in the middle of the Red Keep with guards everywhere, so it would be far too risky to try anything like that. He had also considered having the boy poisoned later on, but he did not know what the boy had done with the papers that revealed Littlefinger's treason. So, it was simply too much of a risk as well. Baelish had finally accepted the boy's demands, as there were too many unknowns to try and do otherwise.

The cost of the Legions, combined with the reparation and expansion of Cloud Ruler Temple, would certainly put a dent in his money, but it would only set him back for a short time.

The young Prince had made a grave mistake, though. He had let Baelish live and retain his position. Worse, he had decided not to hold the evidence against Baelish in the future. The boy's sense of honor would come to haunt him, because Littlefinger could be patient. He might not get the chance until years later, but he would make the prince pay for the price of his actions. With interest.

"After all, he's half Lannister," Littlefinger mused out loud, "and a Lannister always pays his debts."

**Author's Note: That concludes the third chapter. William receives new loyalties and Cersei and Baelish are plotting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Two more chapters of the backstory arc is left until the main story.**

**Q &amp; A's**

**Charles the ginger: Early on I did consider making William a Dragonborn, but that just felt like going too far.**

**EzuTheDarkLord: William will be strong but won't be the strongest. The Legions are professionals, but take a long time to train so they won't be in huge numbers.**

**ww1990ww: I hope this chapter cleared it up a bit. Baelish was overconfident and William was lucky.**

**I hope to see you all in the next chapter. William's going to meet some direwolves.**


	4. To the North

**Thanks to Milarqui, for managing not to go mad by fixing up the grammar and ortography!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gamer of Thrones or Elder Scrolls**

**Chapter 4: To the North**

**On the River Road, towards Cloud Ruler Temple**

"Thank the gods. Now that we're far away from Casterly Rock, I will take extra time to enjoy the company of some lovely lady without worrying about my father," Tyrion stated as he took a drink from his wineskin.

William could only laugh at his uncle's comment.

"I'm afraid that you won't find what you're looking for at Cloud Ruler, uncle. You'll have to try your luck at the Crossroads Inn. You didn't have to accompany me to meet your father."

"And leave my favorite nephew to face my _beloved_ father all alone? Granted, I was not present when you met with him, but someone needed to be there to help ease the stress of meeting Tywin Lannister for the first time," Tyrion replied. "He is a man who sets high expectations towards everyone he meets."

William and most of his family had, a few weeks before, set out on a travel to know some places. First, they had gone to Dragonstone, to meet with Stannis Baratheon, and from there they had sailed to Storm's End. William had spent most of his life in King's Landing, so he was glad to be able to visit new places, particularly when they were castles, as he loved to imagine himself trying to defend or take a fortress.

While they were at Storm's End, his uncle Renly had suggested that they all accompany him to Highgarden, the main city of the Reach. Cersei did not want to, but between the four siblings - probably the first time he and Joffrey had agreed on something - they had managed to pressure her to accept the invitation, so, from Storm's End, they had sailed around Dorne, then to the mouth of the Mander, and finally they arrived to the beautiful city and its wondrous gardens. It was also there that William had his first meeting with the members of the Tyrell family.

He did not think too highly of Lord Mace Tyrell. The man acted as if he had achieved much in life, and he thought highly of his self-importance, but William was not convinced one bit.

Willas, the heir, was very different to his father. Although crippled in a tourney encounter with Oberyn Martell, he did not let that color his feelings, and he proved to be intelligent and kind.

Ser Garlan the Gallant and Ser Loras, Lord Tyrell's second and third sons, were very similar in expression, and both of them were very skilled in weaponry. William was surprised in the latter case, because Loras' armor was adorned with flowers that did not exactly shout "swordsman", but, nonetheless, Loras was quite capable with a sword in his hands.

It was, however, Margaery Tyrell who William first noticed when he entered Highgarden. He could not deny that she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. However, after the introductions were finished, Margaery proceeded to ignore him and his younger siblings entirely, focusing her entire attention on Joffrey. While observing the two of them interact, William realized that Margaery was as clever and ambitious as beautiful, although not very subtle, because it was clear to him that she had every intention to try to become Joffrey's queen in the future. William had to admit that, had Margaery focused on him instead of Joffrey, he would have fallen for her advances.

He had then turned his eyes away from them, only to find himself staring straight into Olenna Tyrell's eyes. The elder woman was carefully, observing, almost analyzing, him, and William, who knew of her reputation as the Queen of Thorns, was sure that she was trying to figure out how he might affect any plans she had. In the end, after staring at each other for a few moments, Olenna finally gave him a knowing smile and turned away.

The very next day, they prepared to return to King's Landing, as Cersei claimed they had been away from the capital for too long and that they had to return at once, but William could tell that his mother disliked the Tyrells. He could not really blame her, as they all seemed to be plotters to him, not that his own family was any better on that part.

However, just as they were about to set out towards King's Landing, several riders wearing Lannister colors had arrived to Highgarden and informed the Queen that her father, Tywin Lannister, had asked to see his grandson William at Casterly Rock. Cersei had agreed to travel to her homelands, but she was surprised when the Lannister men revealed that Lord Lannister had only sent for William, and no one else.

So, as the rest of his family returned to King's Landing, William rode north towards Casterly Rock, with only the Lannister men, the Blades and his uncle Tyrion accompanying him. Tyrion had initially joined the travel in order to 'not miss out on the chance of spending the night with different women of different kingdoms', but now he had chosen to accompany William to Casterly Rock, even though there was no love between him and his father.

William shook his head as his thoughts turned towards his grandfather. He did not want to think about their meeting, which he was sure had not gone very well, particularly after it became obvious that his beliefs clearly clashed with Lord Tywin's.

"If you didn't indulge yourself as much as you do, Tyrion, I'm sure you would get along better with Lord Tywin."

So spoke Kevan Lannister, Tyrion's uncle and Lord Tywin's brother. Kevan had joined William, Tyrion and their entourage when they left Casterly Rock, stating that Tywin wanted him to personally deliver a message for the King. Tyrion had described Kevan as a yes-man who always went along with Tywin's orders, and, based on what William had seen, he had to agree.

"A pox on that!" Tyrion replied, before turning to William. "Hear that, nephew? Some people just don't appreciate the finer things of life."

"That's a matter up for debate, uncle. I can't say I completely disagree with Ser Kevan."

"Oh, you wound me, Will. I need to get you a girl before you become all stuck up, like so many of our family tend to be."

Margaery Tyrell's face briefly flashed in William's mind. He turned away, hoping that his uncle wouldn't notice, but, alas, it was not to be.

"Ahh, I see you already have a girl in mind. May I ask who this young lady may be?"

"There's no point in mentioning her, uncle, because she was only interested in Joffrey. Besides, I am not certain that she is my kind of person."

"You're thinking of the Tyrell girl, aren't you?" Tyrion asked. William sighed at being so easily read by his uncle.

"You're correct in thinking she's not the kind of girl for you, Prince William," Delphine said as she rode up next to her lord. "Most of these highborn girls wouldn't be compatible with you, my Prince. You need a woman who is strong in a different way from most of them."

Delphine, after swearing her loyalty and that of the Blades to William, had started to spread out the word that the Order was being reformed, so that the surviving Knight-Brothers and Knight-Sisters of the Blades knew to return. They were not as young as they used to be, but, still, they returned to Cloud Ruler Temple from across the Seven Kingdoms, glad to be out of hiding. Initially, William had been skeptical of their promises of loyalty, but eventually, after spending several weeks with them, he was convinced that he would never have to question any of those that had considered serving him a noble cause after he brought them out of the shadows. For William, the most notable members of the Blades (besides Delphine) were Captains Steffan and Renault, Loremaster Esbern, Acilius Bolar, Fultheim and Caius Cosades.

Captain Steffen, Delphine's second-in-command, was in charge of Cloud Ruler Temple whenever William and Delphine were absent, and also took care of many organizational duties within the Order. Meanwhile, Captain Renault was the Knight-Sister in charge of the Blades' chapter stationed in King's Landing, the one that provided William's bodyguards whenever he was in the city. William still remembered the day they had both arrived to Cloud Ruler: Delphine had them both help her in one of William's training sessions, which had consisted of him desperately fending off attacks from the three of them at the same time. That night, he had not even bothered to change out of his clothes, because, as soon as he fell into his bed, he had fallen asleep.

Esbern was an old man that reminded William of a maester, and not without reason, as he was the Blades' Loremaster: he held an enormous amount of knowledge in his mind, and was probably the person that knew the most about the Order of the Blades in the entire world. When Esbern was not trying to pound as much of that knowledge as possible into William's mind, he was trying to commit it to books and parchment rolls, to ensure that people in the future would be able to learn what he knew.

Acilius Bolar stood out to William because he was the only survivor of Aerys the Mad's attack on Cloud Ruler Temple. Just before the Mad King ordered the catapults to haul wildfire jars into the temple, Grandmaster Jauffre had ordered Bolar to slip out of the temple through a secret passage and to report the temple's destruction to the remaining Knight-Brothers and Knight-Sisters, so that they knew they had to hide away and wait. When Bolar learned that the temple was being rebuilt, he had arrived to Cloud Ruler and marched straight to William, falling to his knees and stammering out his thanks while he asked the Divines to bless him. William felt pity for the man, as he had been forced to see the destruction of the temple without being able to do anything, and now he was glad he would be able to see its rebirth.

Fultheim was the Blades' Forgemaster, and had been out of the temple when it was attacked. Upon learning about it, he had gone to the North and spent most of his time at an inn, trying to drink away the bad memories. But then, he learned about the revival of the Order and came back to resume his duties. His importance to the Order was great, for he was the only person alive that knew the secrets of how to forge the famed Blades' Katanas. Unfortunately, he was getting old, and Delphine had informed William that they had to find someone that could apprentice to Fultheim, so that the Forgemaster could pass on his knowledge before he died. So far, they had yet to find someone Fultheim would be willing to teach, but they held hope.

Finally, Caius was the most mysterious member of the Order. That was, probably, because he was the Blades' Spymaster. Back when the Blades served the Targaryen kings, they were not just their master swordsmen bodyguards, they were also agents who sought out the royal family's enemies and learned their secrets. When they broke off with the Kings, they used those contacts to carry out the jobs they were hired to do. And, currently, the Blades still maintained a spy network, but, according to Caius, it was well behind in spread and efficency respective of Varys' and Baelish's own networks, but Caius was working to fix that.

Meanwhile, Delphine was the one that spent the most time with William, as she was bent on instructing him in the Way of the Sword. She never held back on him, and William went to sleep every night with new bruises. He never took this badly, though, because it allowed him to improve his skills, and he honored her by doing his best into learning everything she taught him.

"You are quite correct, my beautiful swordswoman," Tyrion said, earning himself a glare from Delphine. "William needs a woman with a strong will, lots of spirit, and a wild nature, one that can throw him onto a bed, hold him down, and ride him for all he's worth."

William blushed a little at his uncle's comment and just turned his head away, urging his horse ahead as laughter from his uncle and his guards reached his ears.

Fortunately, they were finally reaching Cloud Ruler Temple. William could already see the hundreds of legionaires that were going through their drills and formations, and the columns running along the roads as they did their daily marching routines. It would still be, at least, a year before they would be ready for combat, but the training was coming along very well.

As William rode past them, many legionaries would stop their activities and salute him, a salute he always returned. From the beginning, William had done as much as possible to get involved with the legions by meeting the new recruits and, whenever he had the time, partaking in the training even though he was only ten. His popularity was growing among the Legions, particularly after he allowed High Priest Rorlund to set up a temple at Cloud Ruler, to house shrines to the Nine Divines. That, combined with the fact that William himself was a follower of the Nine, had resulted in a surprisingly high number of recruits converting to the Divines: according to Tullius' estimations, about ninety percent of the Legions now worshipped the Aedra.

The company soon reached the new fortifications that were being added onto Cloud Ruler. It would still be several years before they were finished, but William was glad to see that the masons were making excellent progress. Kevan observed the area with interest.

"You've expanded the fortifications quite a bit, my Prince. You have decided to add an outer wall... no... wait." Kevan paused and stared with widening eyes as they looked further into the fortress. "Am I seeing this right? You're adding two, no, _three_ walls?"

William merely turned his head and grinned at Kevan. Delphine, General Tullius, and he were the only ones who knew the full details of the fortress, and when they became a reality, Cloud Ruler would be one of the most impregnable places in Westeros.

The first wall, named the Earth Wall, would be forty-feet high, and would have multiple bulwarks extending outwards from the wall. These bulwarks would have ballistae or catapults placed on them, helping to fend off any attackers that tried to get close to the wall.

The second wall, the Mountain Wall, was placed about thirty feet behind the Earth Wall. This wall was sixty feet tall, but the difference between this wall and the Earth Wall was even greater due to the hill that Cloud Ruler stood upon. Instead of bulwarks, the Mountain Wall would have fortified towers that would be large enough to have catapults placed on them as well. The extra height of the Mountain Wall and its towers would make it so that, even if the Earth Wall fell to invaders, they would be sitting ducks for archers placed along the second wall, and the catapults would also have incredible range, far superior to any siege equipment an invader would have.

Finally, the third and last wall, named the Sky Wall, would be about midway between the Mountain Wall and the Temple keep. The Sky Wall would also be sixty feet high, and it would also possess fortified towers armed with catapults that could safely launch their boulder fire over the outer walls, due to the hills extension.

Even the weakest point of the walls, the gates, would be turned into strong points. There would only be one gate per wall, and two additional walls would be placed on either side of the gates, forcing any invader that tried to reach the Mountain Wall's gate to follow a large twisted path while being attacked by archers from the Earth and Mountain walls, as well as even more on the additional walls to their left and right. It was, simply put, a death trap.

William had done everything he could think of to make Cloud Ruler even more impregnable than before. Fifty Blades had managed to defend just the Temple keep against several thousand men for several weeks. Who knew how long ten thousand legionaries defending three walls and a keep against any number of enemies would last.

"Once again, my Black Prince, you leave us simple minded people in awe if your imagination and creativity. I tip my wineskin to you," Tyrion said with a chuckle.

William smiled at his uncle. Tyrion always seemed to get William to laugh about the world.

"I'll meet with General Tullius and Captain Steffan and get a report right away. We'll head south to King's Landing in the morning, so don't let yourself get too worn out tonight, uncle."

"I would enjoy meeting any lady who can achieve such a goal. Despite my small size, I am more than capable of matching any number of wenches you try to throw at me, Will."

"I'm tempted to meet that challenge, but I know you're just trying to trick me to pay for your evening, uncle," William said as he figured out Tyrion's game.

"Saw right through me, eh? Oh well, I still have plenty of my father's gold I can spend in his absence. I'm glad to see your remembering some of my lessons. Cheers, Will," Tyrion replied before taking another swig from his wineskin.

William just laughed. He was happy to enjoy his uncle's company, and he hoped that the following days would continue to present these happy moments.

**The Red Keep, several days later**

King Robert frowned at the message he held in his hand, and then at his wife Cersei and her uncle, Ser Kevan Lannister. When his son had returned from the Westerlands, he had not expected him to bring Ser Kevan with himself, and much less that he would be bringing a message.

"Tywin Lannister wishes to have Will foster at Casterly Rock? Why?" he demanded.

"My brother sees potential in the boy. He wishes to have Prince William stay and learn from him in the Westerlands so as to groom him to become his heir," Kevan answered honestly.

"This would be a great benefit to the royal family and the kingdoms, my love," Cersei said sweetly.

"What about the dwarf? Is he not Tywin's heir?"

"Lord Tywin has not officially recognized Tyrion as his heir, so there's nothing to prevent him from naming Prince William as heir in his place. If he proves himself, that is," Kevan replied.

"William is already a lord. I've named him lord of Cloud Ruler despite his age."

"There's no reason William can't become lord of Casterly Rock and Cloud Ruler, my husband." Cersei kept her tone a pleasant and loving one, in an attempt to help influence Robert. "My father did serve as Hand of the King for twenty years. Perhaps he can educate William to become Hand one day as well. In fact, I'm sure of it."

"You were quick to protest my suggestion to have Joffrey fostered under Ned Stark in the North. Why are you so eager to let William be sent away?" Robert half asked and half accused.

"Joffrey can learn everything he needs to know about being a king here, in King's Landing. There's no one who can teach William to be Hand of the King better than my father."

Robert huffed at that. He may not be the best king, but he knew what changes William would go through if he went to Casterly Rock. He did not care that Tywin had played an important part in securing the Iron Throne for him: he just did not want his favorite son to become a scheming lion.

Suddenly, Robert had a flash of inspiration.

"I have made my decision. I will allow William to be fostered away from King's Landing," he carefully said. "Kingslayer! Go and fetch Will! Bring him here at once."

Jaime Lannister bowed and left the room. Cersei and Kevan both wore smiles, and Robert knew that it was because they believed they had won, but he would have the last laugh. Moments later, Jamie arrived with William.

"You sent for me, father?" William asked.

"Yes, Will. I've been speaking with your mother and Kevan here, and it seems that Tywin Lannister wants to have you fostered under him, so that he may groom you to be his heir. What do you think of that?"

William stared in surprise.

"I don't think my meeting with him went very well. Our opinions on most everything we spoke about clashed too much. I would rather not go, father."

"William!" Cersei said in a scolding tone. "My father will be able to teach you much about being a proper lord. You may now be lord of Cloud Ruler, but you're still a child. You will obey your father."

"Anyway, I made my decision before, Will. Your opinion doesn't change that."

Hurt shone in William's eyes at his father's words. After everything he had accomplished he was still going to be sent away to someplace where he did not think he would belong.

"As you command, Your Grace," he said, frostily. Robert flinched at this. William only called him 'Your Grace' when he was upset with him.

_Be patient, son. I have yet to tell you the good news._

"Don't look so down, Will. This is for the best," Robert stated while Cersei smirked in triumph. "Will, in two days, you shall travel north and foster under my good friend, Eddard Stark."

"What!" Cersei shouted as she and Kevan jerked their heads towards Robert. "But you said..."

"I said that William would be fostered. I never said where he would be fostered."

Cersei and Kevan opened their mouths to protest but Robert cut them off.

"Enough! My decision stands. Since you do not wish for Joffrey to be sent north, I will send William instead. Now go. I need to speak with Will in private."

Cersei stormed out with a venomous look on her face, and Kevan and Jaime followed her. Now that they were alone, Robert turned towards his son, who was staring at the ground with a frown on his face.

"Will, I know that you don't wish to leave, but Ned is the most honorable man that I've ever met. As you do not wish to go to Casterly Rock, I will send you to the North, and I am sure you will enjoy it. It is a tough, but beautiful land."

After a moment, William finally raised his head.

"I believe you, father. It's just... it's just hard for me to leave like this."

Robert placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know, Will. It was the same for me when I was fostered under Jon Arryn, but this will help you grow into a man, and I trust Ned Stark to help you in this."

Two days later, William was about to leave the city, and was saying goodbye to his family. Cersei barely gave William a hug before she stood back next to Joffrey, who was secretly happy that his brother was leaving. Myrcella and Tommen, however, were openly crying as they hugged William, and he returned their hugs with a heavy heart until they were pulled away from him. With a last farewell, William and the dozen Blades that would escort him turned and began the long journey north.

**The Kingsroad, Northlands, several weeks later**

William and his group had finally reached the Northlands, and, at the end of the day, decided to stop at an inn for the evening. He was eager to rest after a long day riding, and also wanted to find something to fill his belly.

"Face it, Isran, there aren't any lords who are going to just simply give us the necessary materials needed to repair Fort Dawnguard."

Hearing that, William glanced behind him, and saw that the one who had spoken was a woman with maroon hair, carrying a crossbow on her back. She was next to two men: one of them had thick red hair and a large beard to match with a battle axe on his hip; the other man had darker skin - which made him think that he was from the far south - a shaved head, a large black beard and a powerfully built body, and carried a large warhammer.

"Sorine is right," the red-haired man said. "We will just have to try to earn the funds ourselves, if we are to revive the Dawnguard."

The second man, who William guessed was Isran, raised his head to glare at both of his companions

"And how do you propose we do that, Gunmar? Should we join the Vigilantes of Stendarr? Or become a Fighter's Guild? The Vigilantes will never help us with their dislike of me, and the Northlands already have the Companions as a Fighter's Guild. Our best bet is to just find a patron for the Dawnguard."

"A noble would only aid us if the Dawnguard swore loyalty to them, which kind of defeats the purpose of what the Dawnguard was created to do, to aid the Night's Watch."

"Then... then we will just have to keep searching," Isran said, before returning to his meal.

William thought about what the man had said. He remembered reading about the Dawnguard, some time after his uncle Tyrion first encouraged him to read more.

Thousands of years ago, the Thirteenth Lord Commander of the Night's Watch was seduced by what many believed to be a White Walker woman. He had declared himself the Night's King, and had enslaved a good part of the Night's Watch. It was the Dawnguard, a group of knights with a base somewhere in the mountains south of the western end of the Wall, that convinced the King in the North and the King-Beyond-The-Wall to ally together to defeat the Night's King. The Dawnguard had spearheaded the assault of the alliance that defeated the Night's King.

After the battle, the knights of the Dawnguard had dedicated themselves to aiding the Night's Watch, even though they never took the Black Oath themselves. However, as the centuries passed, the Dawnguard had slowly disbanded, as the White Walkers passed into myth.

"Excuse me," William said to the group. "Did I hear you correctly? You're trying to reform the Dawnguard?"

The woman, Sorine, glanced at the boy who spoke up.

"That's correct, young one. Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious as to why you are, since the Dawnguard was disbanded thousands of years ago."

Sorine and Gunmar responded by looking at Isran. Isran stared at his plate for a moment as he debated whether to explain to the boy or not. He did not think he should, as the story was not one you just tell to children, but, for some reason he could not fathom, he began telling his story.

"Years ago, I was a member of the Vigilantes of Stendarr. One day, I accepted a mission that took me along with a good friend of mine north of the Wall. While we were there, my friend Tolan and I... encountered something." Isran paused a moment before continuing. "One moment, everything was fine, but then it felt like the air itself was freezing. I only got a glimpse of the creature that killed Tolan, I don't know what it was. Then, after that thing left... Tolan's body suddenly stood back up with a wound that showed a hole through his chest. He came at me raising his weapon. I bashed him to pulp with my warhammer, and still he came at me. Finally, I stuck a burning torch right into that hole that was in his chest, and after a few moments of wriggling around he finally stopped moving.

"I fled all the way back to the Wall. I could actually hear something following close by as I ran. I could even feel its breath on the back of my neck just before I broke free of the trees in front of the Wall." Isran then looked straight at William with accusing eyes. "Neither the Night's Watch or the Vigilantes believed what I told them. They thought it was just a group of Wildlings, and that I was a coward."

"Was it White Walkers you saw?" William quietly asked.

Isran didn't answer for a moment.

"I don't know what it was. All I know is this: whatever it was, the Night's Watch won't be ready for it. They need the help of the Dawnguard. More than just the Dawnguard. I just need to find a way to give them that help."

William contemplated what he heard for a few moments.

"I don't know if the White Walkers do exist, but I do know that all legends and myths are based off fact. If there is some sort of threat north of the Wall, then we'd be fools to ignore it." William then stood so he could face them directly. "I will help you. I will be the Dawnguard's patron."

Sorine and Gunmar both gave William a dumbfounded look. Isran merely stared. For a moment, in Isran's eyes at least, the boy of about ten stood taller than any man he had encountered.

"And how will you do this, boy?"

"Because I am William Baratheon. I am the Black Prince."

**Winterfell**

"I hear they call him the Black Prince because he wears nothing but black."

"Will you shut up?"

Eddard Stark, often referred to as Ned, let out another sigh as he heard his daughters bicker. Winterfell had been buzzing with activity ever since a raven arrived with a message from the King, announcing that he wished for his second son to foster in the North.

Even in the North, they had heard tales of the Black Prince. Eddard wondered just how many were true. How could a young boy help create a royal army? Well, he would get his answer soon.

Finally, after several minutes, he got his first look at the Black Prince. The boy definitely looked like a young Robert, with black hair and blue eyes. Apparently, the rumors about his clothes were true, since they were all black. The only thing that was not black was the yellow symbol of House Baratheon.

Behind the Prince rode about a dozen men and woman, all of them wearing an armor that identified them as members of the Order of the Blades, a woman wearing robes with a small bag slung over her shoulder, and three more people wearing matching armor that had the symbol of the Dawnguard on its chest.

"Those are the Blades! I heard they are some of the best swordsmen there is!" his daughter Arya exclaimed.

"Shut up, Arya!" Sansa, his eldest daughter, replied angrily.

Eddard winced. He hoped that the prince did not hear his daughters.

As William dismounted, Eddard and his household lowered themselves to their knees and bowed. William walked straight up to Ned.

"There's no need to bow to me, Lord Stark. I am not my father. Please stand."

Ned did so, with his family doing the same.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Prince William. We are honored by your presence."

"It is my honor to meet you, Lord Stark. My father speaks very highly of you," William answered. "And I am honored to be here in your home. One look at this place and I can already say that I like it."

"Thank you, my prince. Allow me to introduce my family."

"Of course. I'll be happy to meet all of them."

As William met each of the Starks, he could not help but think that they all looked like one joyous family. William felt a little envious of them.

Catelyn Stark seemed a bit strict, but she had a warm, motherly smile as she greeted William. William knew that she had been born under House Tully in the Riverlands, which was where Cloud Ruler stood.

William liked Robb Stark. He seemed slightly unsure of himself, but responded well to William's greeting. William was sure that the two of them would get along well.

William surprised them all when he greeted Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy. Jon did not expect the prince to even acknowledge him, since he was Eddard Stark's bastard son, but William told him that he did not judge a man by his name or title, but by his actions, and he expected Jon to do well for himself in the future. Theon was hesitant to return the greeting, but eventually decided to do so. William hoped that he could mend any grudge between his family and Theon's. There was enough dislike between the great houses as it was.

One look at the eldest daughter, Sansa, and William could tell that she seemed like other highborn girls he had met. She was beautiful, but she acted all prim and proper like other highborn girls who just wanted to swoon at knights in armor.

Arya Stark was about two years younger than William. She gave him a quick greeting but didn't say too much, as she seemed interested in his Blades, but she wasn't watching them like most girls do. She seemed awed and excited for different reasons. William did not know what to think of her at the time.

The two youngest children, Bran and Rickon, were acting like most children did. Bran was watching both the Blades and the Dawnguard with wide eyes, something that reminded William of his own brother Tommen, while little Rickon, who had barely reached his second nameday, was being held by his mother. He was shy at first, but perked up when William gave him a warm smile and patted his head.

After all the introductions were made, Ned had personally shown William to his new room. As William prepared himself for a welcoming feast, he began thinking about what the future would hold for him. He was worried about living in Winterfell for years to come, but perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. The Starks seemed to be a kind family, and he hoped he would get along better with them all.

**Several days later**

Arya grimaced as her arrow missed the makeshift target again. She had been tired with the knitting lessons Septa Mordane had been giving her, and neither her nor Sansa could not understand that she found all those lessons about how to be a proper lady boring. She wanted to learn how to use a sword, a bow and other weapons, but her mother would never allow it. Which was why she had snuck out of the lessons, swiped a bow with some arrows and then set up a target for her to shoot at, but she was not having much success.

Arya frowned while thinking of her mother's words. Why couldn't she learn those things? There were women among the Blades, and Arya heard that the Legions even allowed women to sign up. Who cared if she was a noble? She wanted to do join up too!

She angrily fired another arrow, which flew way off target.

"You missed."

Arya gritted her teeth, not even bothering to look at who spoke to her.

"I never would have guessed. Whoever you are, go away! I'm busy!"

"Busy missing your target? Or aiming at everything around the target?"

"I don't need your..." Arya stopped as she turned around to see Prince William. "I... I'm sorry, my Prince, I didn't realize..." She trailed off in embarrassment and didn't look at William.

William smiled at her.

"No, I should apologize, I shouldn't have mocked you." He then raised an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you supposed to be at lessons with the Septa right now?"

Arya answered by looking at her feet.

"Oh I see. You ran away," William said with a grin.

"No, I didn't. I just... yes, I did slip away, but it was just so boring. I hate trying to knit things," Arya replied with slightly red cheeks.

"I've never knitted before, but it can't be that bad."

"It is for me. I overheard the Septa tell my mother that I have blacksmith's hands."

William blinked. Then he frowned in anger.

"That was very rude of her. If she says things like that, then maybe she shouldn't be teaching anything. Just because you are not good at something doesn't mean she should say such things."

Arya smiled at that. At least, someone was willing to listen to her plight.

"Here," William said as he suddenly stepped up to her. "Let me show you how to use that properly. Widen your stance a bit. Stand sideways too. When you draw your bow bring it all the way to your cheek or more preferably your ear. Hold your breath as you aim and don't take too long to shoot." William stood next to her as she drew the arrow back. "Sight along the arrow. Release."

She let the arrow fly and to her shock and joy it stuck almost exactly in the center of the target.

"Beginners' luck. Try again."

Arya stared at him in surprise, before she quickly grabbed another arrow. She let it loose and once again she struck her target.

"Not bad," William encouraged, "but don't get too excited." At her confused look, he continued. "You may be able to hit the target, but you still have a long way to go. Most targets in real life will probably be moving, so you will need to practice every day if you want to get any good."

Arya frowned for a moment but then brightened up.

"Just wait and see. I will be the best there is."

William smiled.

"That's the spirit. Just keep practicing."

Arya smiled back.

"Thank you, Prince William."

"Just call me Will."

"You seem to have a talent for teaching, my lord."

Both Arya and William turned to see Delphine leaning against a building, watching them.

Arya eyes lit up.

"You're Delphine! The Blades' Grandmaster!"

Delphine smiled at the girl's excitement.

"Indeed I am. In service to Prince William of House Baratheon, and no one else."

"Can I join the Blades?"

William and Delphine stared at the Stark girl in surprise. Neither of them had been expecting that.

"You're a very blunt person, aren't you?" William grinned. Arya just glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

Delphine however, looked thoughtful.

"Honestly, I think you would fit well in the Blades, but it's not that simple. Not just anyone can join the Blades."

"But could I become a Blade? What does someone have to do to join?"

Delphine hesitated before answering.

"As I said, it's not that simple. In theory, anyone can join the Blades. From the poorest beggar to the King himself. In reality, however, we are very selective of who we allow to join."

"Why?" Arya asked.

"One of the reasons is our sword style. It is very different from any other style in the Seven Kingdoms. Most knights who are middle-aged or older have learned more traditional ways used by knights. Hence, most of our members are very young when recruited, since they can learn our sword style better. Some are noble born, but many are not."

"How do you go about finding potential members, Delphine? I never asked before," William questioned.

"Sometimes, a Knight-Brother or Knight-Sister would find someone who showed potential, but most of those who were recruited were found by Caius."

"Who's Caius?" Arya asked.

"Another Blades' member. He's not here." William didn't want to reveal Caius's position as Spymaster, but it made some sense that his spies would help find those with the potential to become Blades.

"Then I could join!" Arya said with excitement. "If you just say so, then I can start learning. I know I'll do well."

"I truly believe you would make an excellent member of the Blades, Arya Stark," Delphine said in a sad tone, "but I would need permission from your parents to make you an apprentice of the Blades."

Arya's heart fell. She knew that her mother would never allow it.

"Don't look so sad, Arya," William said. "You're more than welcome to watch us train. There's no harm in that."

"And how does that help?"

"You'd be surprised. I once watch two Blades, Fortis and Pelagius, spar once at Cloud Ruler Temple. I learned a few moves just by watching them for a few minutes. Plus," William whispered while leaning close to Arya, "I can explain things to you about a move or a stance, and the reasons why they help. You can learn a few things without upsetting you mother."

Arya grinned. Perhaps Will was right. She could learn some things.

"Thank you... Will."

"Anytime, Arya."

Delphine couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. These two would get along very well. Delphine was being honest when she said she wanted Arya to join the Blades. In fact, she wanted to take Arya as her own apprentice. Perhaps she could in the future.

"I'm a little surprised you want to help me with this, Will. Most highborn girls don't like this sort of thing."

"I know that. That's why I like you, Arya. It's because you're different."

Arya blinked in surprise. No one ever said anything like that to her before. She shook her head and laughed.

"You're a weird person, you silly stag."

William grinned in return.

"Right back at you, wolf girl."

**Chapter End**

**Q &amp; As:**

**ww1990ww: **William will feel the effects of both Varys and Baelish. But it's in the future.

**Vasun05: **I suppose I did spoil more than I should have but I felt it would help establish William's character.

**Agailius: **Thank you for your advice, I will keep it in mind. I try to correct mistakes but they just keep appearing. I didn't choose a name like Willam or Willas because I knew I would constantly misspell it. I keep having to look up how to spell names of characters in game of thrones. I almost named my OC Edward after the historical Black Prince. But in the end I stuck with William because it just seemed to flow better with me.

**Ether walker: **You gave me a lot to think about. I hope this chapter answers some things for you. As for the rest: I did think about calling the Imperial Legions the Royal Legions at first but I felt that it might cause some confusion if I did as there from Elder Scrolls. It's true that Westeros is a kingdom, but it is seven kingdoms ruled by one man: to me, it's practically an empire in all but name. I do plan on just referring the Imperial Legion to just 'the Legions' from now on, so I hope that helps.

About the metals of weapons and armor, based on what I learned, Valyrian steel is considered to be the best metal used for weapons in Westeros. We haven't yet seen how it matches up to the Others, though we have seen them shatter normal blade through sheer cold (to my knowledge). Obsidian, obviously, is dangerous to the Others, but it is rare. Ebony from Elder Scrolls will be present later on, but I still need to think about how involved it will be. It, too, is very rare (unless you buy it the game). The Daedra and the Daedric armor, too, may not be very involved in the story, but I will think on it some more. Hope I gave you some answers.


	5. First Battle, First Test

**Edit: for the fifth time, thank you, Milarqui, for fixing the original errors!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls**

**Chapter 5: First Battle, First Test**

**Woods nearby Winterfell, four years later**

The large stag stood calmly in the small clearing, munching on a patch of grass. Every so often, it would raise its head and listen to its surroundings for danger. Suddenly, its ears perked up, and he nervously scraped the ground with its hooves. After nothing happened, it slowly began to lower its head back to the grass. But then, a swish suddenly cut through the air as an arrow embedded itself into the stag. It collapsed instantly. After a moment, several figures entered the clearing.

"Good shot, Will," Robb Stark said.

"Thanks, Robb," William replied. "It'll make a fine meal for tonight."

"I'm sure Lady Stark will love it," Jon remarked.

"I could've done better if you had let me shoot it," Theon boasted.

"Oh really? How would you do better than instantly killing a stag in one shot?" William questioned.

"I can always find a way to beat you at something, Will."

"Losing every single spar against a boy who is five years younger than you says otherwise," William said with a smirk. "Jon is the only one here who can give me a decent spar, besides my Blades."

"Just keep on talking, Baratheon," Theon replied. But he was grinning as he said this.

The two of them often would joke at each other. They shared a friendly rivalry, but they also shared a connection in the fact that they were both guests, of sorts, to the Starks. Theon had always felt somewhat of an outsider despite being treated well, but when William arrived, the feeling had gradually disappeared as William made sure that Theon partook in activities alongside Robb and Jon.

William had become good friends with both Robb and Jon quite easily: Robb and Will had become friends very soon, much like their fathers had done, and after Jon realized that William did not judge him for being a bastard, he, too, had befriended the south-born prince. Their actions had quickly cemented a friendship between him and the two boys.

"Maybe you should just go ahead and join the Legions, Theon. You've been spending a lot of time among them. You've even been training with them for the last year," William stated.

"I admit, the thought has crossed my mind. But I'm the heir of the Iron islands. If I wasn't, I would probably join up with the Legions. But I belong among the Ironborn," Theon replied.

"If you're sure. Well, then, let's get this stag ready," William said.

"Right. Hey, huntress," Theon called out, only to stop speaking as he turned around and found no one. "Where did she go?"

"Behind you."

Theon jumped in surprise when he heard the voice behind him, before turning around in anger.

"Damn it, woman! Will you ever stop doing that?!"

The woman in question gave Theon a wolfish grin.

"Nope."

"That's enough, Aela. Come help us with the stag, please," William interrupted.

"As you wish, William," Aela replied.

Aela the Huntress was one of the senior members of the Companions, the North's Fighter's Guild. She meant a lot to William, because he knew that, if it weren't for her, William may have ended up taking a darker path.

It had been soon after William arrived to Winterfell that he decided to travel north, in order to see Fort Dawnguard for himself, as he wanted to see what supplies and materials they had already, and what they would need to finish reconstruction.

Looking back at his younger self, William could not help but feel that he had been a bit foolish to aid the Dawnguard so quickly, especially since he was paying them out of his own pocket. In his defense, he was only ten namedays, and wanted to make his hallmark in the Seven Kingdoms. But then, _**she**_ appeared. She had not been present when William started to speak with the Dawnguard: she just seemed to appear from nowhere, and had then sat down with the Dawnguard. It was clear to everyone that Isran disliked the woman's presence, but he tolerated her. That woman's existence, and the revelations she showed him, had completely changed the way he looked upon the world.

It was on the way back from Fort Dawnguard that he came across with a group of the companions, formed by Aela and two twin brothers called Vilkas and Farkas who had just returned from hunting a bear that was causing troubles for the locals. Since they were heading in the same direction, William ended up traveling with them, and on the way he learned much about each of them and about the Companions.

Aela was a beautiful woman with fiery, red hair, with green-ish face paint the resembled three gashes across her face, that was most skilled in stealth and archery. She was, in fact, one of the best archers William had ever seen. Farkas was the largest of the twins, and William estimated the man would be roughly the same size as Sandor Clegane. He only spoke when necessary, wore steel armor and carried a large two-handed greatsword on his back. Vilkas, while not as large as Farkas, was still a big man, larger than most men. His armor was far more impressive, decorated with wolf motifs, and he also carried a greatsword.

Once during their travel, William had asked who would win in a fight between Delphine and Vilkas. The two of them had stared at each other for a moment, and then they had turned back towards William and answered that the most likely outcome would be that they would have killed each other.

As evening was already approaching, the Companions had offered William the chance to stay at Jorrvaskr, their headquarters, for the night. Hoping to be able to learn more about the Companions, he had agreed, and he had been glad, for he had then met several other members of the Companions, along with their Harbinger, Kodlak Whitemane. The moment he had entered the main hall, the old man, who had been speaking with another Companion he later learned was called Skjor, had turned and looked at William with a smile, almost as if he had been expecting him.

That night, William learned that the Harbinger was not the actual leader of the Companions. Kodlak's only role was as a counselor to the men and women of the guild, but he was, nonetheless, the closest thing the Companions had to a leader. Their first and only leader was Ysgramor, the founder of the original Companions and a legendary hero during the Long Night, particularly in the war against the White Walkers.

Over the following year, William would often visit Jorrvaskr and spend time with the Companions, and sometimes, when her mother allowed it, he would bring Arya with him. Arya had soon become good friends with Aela, who took her under her wing and started teaching the young girl how to hunt and how to use a bow, among other things. William and Arya pretty much became unofficial members of the Companions.

It was during this time that William discovered something very important about the Companions: the members of the Inner Circle were werewolves, people that could, once a day, acquire wolf-like features and increase their strength and stamina, but at the cost of potentially losing their minds and be unable to become human again. William had learned from his interactions with the woman that was with the Dawnguard that such mythology existed, but, still, it had surprised him.

Kodlak had explained him that, in the past, the Companions had been deceived and cursed by the Glenmoril Witches, who worshipped the Daedric Prince Hircine. The members of the Inner Circle had bared the burden of the Beast Blood since then. Kodlak also revealed that those with the wolf's blood would be dragged by Hircine into his hunting grounds upon death, and, while Aela admitted that she would not mind hunting for an eternity, Kodlak expressed his wish to go to Sovngarde, the afterlife of the warriors and the heroes. When William asked if there was a way to cure lycanthropy, Kodlak revealed that there was a way, even in death to cure their spirit of the curse, but to do so would require finding the Glenmoril Witches and Ysgramor's Tomb, both of which were located at some unknown place north of the Wall. Someday, Kodlak said, he would attempt to find both so that he may cleanse himself and those of his friends that desired to do the same.

It was during one of Williams's visits that disaster had struck.

**Flashback**

William was sitting with Kodlak, listening to the old Harbinger's tales. The various members of the Companions were just milling around Jorrvskr: some were drinking, some were checking that their weapons were in good condition, and others were swapping battle stories. Arya had not been allowed to come with him this time, and Delphine had had to go to Sky Haven Temple, the Blades' outpost in the North, expecting William to be safe with the Companions.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the main door, which was kind of odd, as people coming to Jorrvaskr did not normally knock. Nonetheless, one of the Companions decided to open the door, believing it might be someone in need, but when he opened the door he received a sword into the gut.

"Die, Companions!" dozens of attackers shouted as they entered the hall. William realized that they were the Silver Hand.

The Silver Hand was a group that claimed to be werewolf hunters, but actually were little more than bandits that went from place to place, stealing gold and looting any villagers they might encounter, claiming that it was for the war against the werewolves. They were nothing more than a group of outlaws trying to pretend that they were something important, but, somehow, they seemed to be aware that several of the Companions were werewolves themselves.

The Companions had clashed with the Silver Hand on more than one occasion, and apparently the Silver Hand had been angered to the point that, now they had dared to attack Jorrvaskr.

"Stay back, Prince William!" Kodlak shouted. "We'll deal with this!"

William did as Kodlak said and stayed towards the back of the hall. Knowing that this was not just a training spar, he drew out Dragonbane, just in case any of the Silver Hand members got too close. The battle raged through Jorrvaskr. The Companions were outnumbered, but since they were much better fighters, they were capable of holding off the attackers with incredible skill and fury as they defended their home. However, suddenly, one of the attackers managed to break through the Companions' line and charged towards William with a crazed grin. William had never seen the man, but he was sure that this was the leader of the Silver Hand, Krev the Skinner.

"A princeling here? Not very smart to be hanging out with monsters," he said with a cruel laugh. "Unless you're one as well?"

William merely frowned.

"You call them monsters, and yet you're the ones who hurt the innocent. You are nothing but thieves and murderers who cower behind weak, pathetic excuses."

Krev growled at the boy and attacked. William was surprised at how slow he seemed. Either the man overestimated his ability, or William's training was paying off. Using Dragonstone, he managed to parry the first attack and started to fight his attacker.

Krev was stronger, but William was much quicker and a smaller target, so he was able to dance around the older man and easily dodge or deflect all of his clumsy strikes, while Dragonbane sliced through Krev's leather armor with little effort: it was not long before the Skinner started to bleed off the many gashes William had opened on his body.

Finally, Krev overstretched his attack, and William moved a step to the side while sticking his foot out, causing the Skinner to fall. William brought his sword up to end him, but he suddenly stopped when he saw the fear in Krev's face. He had never killed anyone before, and was not sure if he could do it. In his second of hesitation, Krev's face twisted and the man kicked out at William's feet, sending him to the ground and making him lose Dragonbane.

"You shouldn't have hesitated, _prince_," Krev said with a cruel smirk, before stabbing his blade forward.

The blade never met its mark, though, for a figure appeared between William and the sword just in time. William looked up in horror at seeing Kodlak standing in front of him, with a sword sticking out of his chest.

"No…" William breathed.

The Silver Hand's leader pulled his sword free, and saw that his men were losing against the Companions, so he ran away and left Jorrvaskr. With the last of the Silver Hand members following their leader, dying or captured, the remaining Companions gathered around William and Kodlak with horrified looks.

"Why? Why did you do that?" William asked.

"Because..." Kodlak said through his heavy, slow breaths, "your life... is more valuable... than mine."

"How can you say such a thing?" William angrily asked. "What could possibly make my life more valuable than yours?"

"I see things... William Baratheon. I see things in my dreams. The Divines... sometimes they give me... visions, though it is rare. The night... before you first stepped... into Jorrvaskr... I saw you in one of them."

William could only stare at Kodlak. What could he possibly mean?

"You have yet to... realize your destiny, William... and your fate. You will... someday repay me... for saving you," Kodlak said, before he turned to his fellow Companions. "All of you... listen. My journey with you... has come to an end. I will not... tell you what you... should do... as you have... the right to... choose your fate. But I must ask... that you help this boy. He faces an... unknown future... and he will... need your help. The choice is yours, however." Kodlak coughed several times before continuing, his voice sounding weaker. "Vilkas."

"Yes, my Harbinger?"

"You are... rash and hotheaded... but your heart... is in the right place. I name you... as the Companion's... new Harbinger."

Vilkas remained silent. He was in too much emotional pain to say anything.

Kodlak let another cough.

"My time... is up. I hope to... see you all... in Sovngarde... someday. Talos... guide you all." He closed his eyes, and gave his last breath.

Tears left William's eyes as the old warrior passed on. _It's all my fault. Why did I hesitate? Kodlak is dead now because of me._

Vilkas suddenly stood in front of William.

"I don't know exactly what the old man meant about you in his dream. But I have learned to trust his judgment."

Vilkas then bent down on one knee towards William, causing him to freeze at this action.

"No. It was my fault. Please don't," William chocked out.

"I, Vilkas, as Harbinger of the Companions, hereby swear my loyalty to you. I will serve you for the rest of my days, William Baratheon."

"As will I," Farkas spoke.

"And I," Aela said.

One by one, each of the Companions bent their knee and swore themselves to William. And he hated every second of it.

After Kodlak's funeral, in which they all wished that, some time soon, they would be able to help Kodlak reach Sovngarde, they decided to avenge him and end the Silver hand for good. So, several days later, the Companions managed to silently sneak into the Silver Hand's camp.

Aela stealthily made her way to a small overlook that looked directly to the camp, which would provide her with an excellent view for her to rain death on the Silver Hand with her bow.

"Stay close, William," she said to the prince. William didn't answer as he glared at the camp, causing Aela to grimace. William had insisted on accompanying them in the attack, and, in the end, they had relented, but only on the condition that he stayed near Aela.

Aela was worried about William, however. Ever since Kodlak's funeral, he had been much quieter, and always seemed to be in a dark mood. Aela feared what was going on in his mind.

Suddenly, the signal came, and Aela's attention was immediately on the camp. Her fellow Companions charged from multiple sides and began striking down the surprised bandits.

Aela let arrow after arrow fly at the Silver Hand. She never missed her target, and the battle was going well for the Companions. Vilkas led the charge as his greatsword struck down bandit after bandit. Farkas and Skjor were at his side and the three of them watched each other's back as they fought with full fury.

The fighting continued with the Companions slowly but surely gaining victory. Aela then spotted something from her perch: the Silver Hand's leader was attempting to escape in the confusion, abandoning his fellow bandits.

"Coward," Aela growled. "Wait here, William. I'm going to..." She froze as she looked behind to see that William had disappeared. "Oh, no," she whispered before she took off at full speed. She knew exactly where William had gone.

Krev swore as he ran from the battle. The damned Companions had attacked without warning, and now his bandits were being slaughtered. Seeing that they had no chance to survive, he decided to flee for his life. He would find more bandits and would find a way to destroy those stinking Companions someday.

As he looked back to make sure no one was following him, a sword suddenly swung out from behind a tree, and Krev could not react in time before the blade cut into his side. He jerked to the left and attempted to strike at his attacker, but he managed to duck and strike at Krev's leg, causing him to fall on one knee. Krev gripped his sword with both hands and swung again, but the mysterious attacker leaned back as the blade passed in front of his face, and then he grabbed him by the elbow and struck, slicing off both of the bandit's hands. Only then did Krev see that the one that had attacked him was William, the Prince that had nearly killed in the Companions' lair. But this time, as William slashed at his other leg, sending him onto his back, it was not so clear that he would hold back. A chill run up his spine as he saw William's emotionless stare.

"P-please, m-mercy. Please, d-don..."

"You dare ask for mercy, you who had none for the innocent? Don't you dare beg for mercy!" William shouted. "This time, I will not hesitate."

William rose Dragonbane up, ready to kill the man, when Aela appeared.

"William! Stop!" she shouted. "Don't do it!"

"He deserves to die!" William replied with his sword still raised.

"I know that. But not like this. Kodlak wouldn't want this."

"He's the one who killed Kodlak."

"He's beaten and defenseless. If you kill him like this, you'll be crossing the line. It'll be nothing but murder," Aela said, trying to reason with him. She slowly edged her way closer to William, knowing that any sudden movements could cause the Prince to do something he would regret for the rest of his life. "Let him go to Winterfell. There he'll be tried and executed for his crimes. Please, for Kodlak's sake and yours, please, stop."

William stood there with Dragonbane raised. He knew what Aela was saying was true, but he desperately wanted to kill the criminal in front of him. His body trembled as he fought with himself. Finally, Dragonbane fell from his hand as he stumbled back and collapsed. He sat there and just cried, letting all his pent up emotions out. Aela walked up and knelt next to him, pulling him towards her and wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.

"It's alright, Will," she whispered. "It's alright."

Several days later, William stood with the Companions as he watched Eddard Stark behead Krev the Skinner. He just remained silent and didn't react as the bandit's head went rolling.

"Aela," he spoke. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, William," Aela replied.

After a moment William spoke up again.

"Kodlak said that there was a way to cure the beast blood, right? That, even in death, one can have their spirit cleansed from it."

"He did. His journal talks more about it. To do so requires a Glenmoril Witch's head to be taken to Ysgramor's Tomb, where Kodlak's spirit could be cleansed. But... the location of both the witches and the tomb are unknown. Only that there beyond the Wall."

"When I'm stronger... I will find them both. I will not stop until I fulfill Kodlak's wish, and cure him, so that he may go to Sovngarde. Where he belongs," William declared. Vilkas walked up behind William and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"When that day finally comes, the Companions will be by your side."

**Flashback Ends**

Now, a year later after the attack on Jorrvaskr, William still felt sad at thinking of Kodlak. He would not fail in completing Kodlak's wish.

After finishing the preparation of the stag, William let out a whistle. The group soon heard the thumping of hooves, and suddenly a black horse broke through the trees, stopping straight in front of William.

"How does Shadow always seem to hear you? He's never in sight, but he always comes the moment you whistle for him," Jon asked.

"He's just that smart. He knows when I need him," William said, giving his horse a pat.

"Freaks me out," Theon grunted. "Your horse doesn't let anyone even touch him, except for you."

"That's true," Robb remarked. "I've lost count of how many times the stable master complained to father about having 'a demon horse' in the stables, as he calls it. How many times did we have to replace the stall gates?"

William laughed before turning to his faithful horse.

"They just don't know how to deal with something as magnificent as you. You're a king among horses."

The horse in question nuzzled up to William, almost as if he knew what he was saying.

"He doesn't like only William. I've seen Arya around him before. He seems to like her, too," Jon said.

"Of course he likes Arya," William said as he mounted. "She spoils him with apples."

They all laughed and began riding back to Winterfell. Soon the gates were in sight.

"It's too bad father isn't here. He would've enjoyed this meal," Robb commented.

"I think that he must have already arrived to White Harbor," William guessed. "I'm glad he decided to at least meet with the Lords there, to see if my suggestion is feasible."

A few days before, William spoke to Lord Stark about the possibility of building a fishing fleet. It wouldn't be long before the winter years came, and food would become scarce on land. The North also had little to no sea power since Brandon the Burner destroyed the North's ships in grief over the disappearance of his father, Brandon the Shipwright. William convinced Eddard that a fishing fleet, as well as a small military fleet to protect them, would provide a great source of food to the north.

Since game on land would lessen during winter, the Starks would be able to feed the North from the sea, not to mention that they could potentially expand their trading capabilities. Eddard agreed that the idea was a sound one and rode south to the Northlands' main harbor, White Harbor, in order to discuss it with Wyman Manderly, the city's lord.

As the group of friends rode into Winterfell, they found Catelyn Stark, Arya, Maester Luwin and Colette waiting for them, and Arya gave them a small wave as Maester Luwin and Colette chattered together.

When William felt that he could trust the Starks with some of his secrets, he decided to reveal to them that Colette was a mage: given that she was his personal healer, he felt that it would be impossible to keep her abilities hidden forever. Initially, Eddard and Catelyn had fet skeptical at the idea, since magic was regarded with superstition everywhere, particularly in the South, but they hade eventually warmed up to Colette. Meanwhile, Maester Luwin, one of the few maesters with the valyrian steel link that proved their studies in magic, was ecstatic to meet a true user of magic, taking every chance he could to discuss and learn about magic with Colette. Although he was disappointed that most magic had faded away in time, he was happy to learn that there were still a few practitioners of the art.

"Mother! We got a fine catch today," Robb announced.

"I'm sure it will be lovely for tonight's meal," Catelyn replied with a smile.

As William dismounted, he suddenly heard the sound of a raven as it flew into the tower.

"It's from the Wall, my lady," Luwin remarked. "I'll go see what it is."

"Thank you, Luwin," Catelyn replied as the maester left. She turned towards William. "We have a guest from King's Landing, William."

William stumbled in surprise. He turned towards Catelyn with confusion.

"From King's Landing? Who?"

"Hello again, Prince William."

William turned around and was surprised to see who had come north.

"Barristan Selmy? What are you doing here?"

"Your mother, my Prince," Barristan replied. "She has been increasingly worried about you."

William sighed and rolled his eyes. He should have known. Ever since William first arrived to Winterfell, his mother had sent letter after letter, inquiring about his condition and hinting about having him removed immediately if there was any problem.

"I send letters home on a weekly basis. Is that not good enough for her?"

"Not anymore, I'm afraid. She intended to send her brother, Ser Jaime, but I volunteered to personally come myself," Barristan answered.

"Well, I'm afraid you wasted a trip, then. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine," William said, grinning.

"Indeed, my Prince. But the Queen can be quite determined when she wants."

_Don't I know it,_ William thought. "Well, at least, I can introduce you to those you haven't met yet. These are my good friends, Robb Stark, Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy."

After Barristan greeted them, they all went into the main hall, where Arya decided to jump next to Ser Barristan.

"My brother Bran wants to be a member of the Kingsguard," she said, a bit giddy at meeting one of the most famous knights in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Does he now?" Barristan questioned. "Well, if he trains hard, I will be to give him a look over when he's old enough."

However, before anything else could be said, Luwin suddenly came running into the hall.

"Lady Stark! It's urgent! There is a disaster upon us!

"Calm down, Luwin, what wrong?"

Luwin gasped as he answered.

"Wildlings, my lady. They have managed to cross the Bay of Seals along the eastern part of the Wall."

Theon let out a chuckle.

"So, a band of wildlings have gotten past the Wall. It's no big problem. They can be dealt with easily enough."

Luwin turned towards Theon with a glare.

"You don't understand, Greyjoy. It not a band of wildlings, it's an entire army!"

Silence reigned through the room before Jon broke it.

"How can that be? There hasn't been an army of wildling south of the Wall in nearly a hundred years."

Luwin simply held the note out. William took it and read it as others looked over his shoulder. William's eyes widened.

"_Over fifty thousand_? How could this have happened? And why didn't the Night's Watch inform us of this earlier?" William questioned. His mind began to seek out an answer to this threat.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Prince William." Luwin replied. "Eastwatch may have been unable to send a messenger to Castle Black until it was too late.

"We need to call the banners, my lady," Ser Rodrik, the Master-at-Arms, stated. "Even without Lord Stark present, we have to stop them before they reach Winterfell."

"It will take too long," William interjected, causing everyone to look at him. "The North has a strong army, but the land is too large, which means that it takes a lot of time to gather them together, time we do not have. This wildling army will reach Winterfell long before the bannermen can gather together."

"What other choice is there?" Robb asked.

"We have the Legions," William answered. Everyone stared at him in silence. "The First and Second Legions are stationed here in the North, and General Tullius is also here on inspection. If this message is accurate, then we would be able to intercept the wildling army west of Long Lake."

"But the Legions have yet to fight in a battle, and they will be outnumbered," Ser Barristan stated. "Are they ready for such a challenge?"

"They'll have to be. I'll join up with them immediately," William answered.

"I'll come as well, and I'll bring as many men as I can," Robb said with determination.

"Robb! No!" Catelyn yelled in protest.

"I must, mother! The Baratheons and Starks have stood by each other many times before. Father is not here, so I'll go in his place," Robb said before turning to William, and extended his arm. "Our fathers stood by each other in battle. I will stand by your side as well."

William stared a Robb for a moment before clasping his arm with his hand.

"It will be an honor and privilege to fight by your side, Robb Stark."

"I'm coming as well," Jon said. "You need everyone available, and I'm one of Winterfell's best swordsman."

"You won't be able to win," Theon said before grinning. "At least, not without me, you won't."

William smiled at them all. Even with the impending danger, they stood together as friends.

"My Prince," Ser Barristan said. "I shall honor my oath as a member of the Kingsguard and fight by your side."

"Thank you. All of you," William said as he looked at them all in turn. He then focused on Luwin.

"Maester Luwin. Send a raven to King's Landing to inform them of this threat. Call the banners as well, but I have specific instructions for them. It will take too long for any infantry to join the Legions in time, so have the lords north of Long Lake send their infantry to rendezvous at Fort Dawnguard. The lords south of Long Lake will have their men sent to reinforce Winterfell. As for the lords themselves, have them bring any cavalry with them and meet up with the Legions west of Long Lake."

"Are you sure, Prince William? It could mean the difference in victory or defeat if you choose to have the troops gather in Winterfell."

"If the Legions cannot stop the wildling horde, then they will, at leastm buy time for Winterfell to prepare," William answered before turning to everyone. "Gather whatever you need. We ride in half an hour."

Everyone immediate dispersed to prepare. William ran to his quarters and began putting on his unique variant of the Blades armor. While most Blades wore dark blue and silver-colored armor, William himself wore a black variant, in order to keep with the Black Prince theme. Even the metal was tinted black. As he started strapping on the armor, a second pair of hands appeared to help.

"Allow me, my Prince," Delphine spoke, already fully decked in her armor. William did not complain as she helped. But there was another reason she was there. She had served William long enough to read his body movements to guess what he was thinking and feeling. Despite showing a calm face in the main hall at the wildling threat, she knew that he was feeling fear on the inside, and he needed some encouragement.

"Delphine?"

"Yes, Prince William?"

"Do you ever regret swearing loyalty to me?"

"Not even for a second," she answered as she finished strapping the chest piece and started placing the gauntlets.

"Even if I admit I'm so afraid that I'm about ready to run away like a coward?" William said with doubt in his voice.

Delphine did not answer for a moment, as she finished placing the gauntlets and knelt down to help fit the boots.

"Only fools don't feel fear when they enter battle," She said before looking up into William's eyes. "You're afraid, and yet you still rise to face the challenge. That... that is what true courage is." She finished her task and stood up facing William. "When I swore my loyalty to you, it was because I believed the Divines guided me to you. Now, years later, I have a different reason to serve you." She turned and picked up Dragonbane and a short Akaviri-style knife called a tanto, before turning back towards William and strapping the two blades to the left side of William's waist. "When I see you standing, I want to stand by you. When I see you walking, I want to fall in line next to you." As she finished strapping the weapons, she stood up straight again. "When I see you lead, I want to follow." Delphine then placed her hands on William's shoulders. "You're stronger than you believe yourself to be, William Baratheon. You have yet to achieve your full potential. This coming battle is a test. And I believe you will pass it and soar above the clouds as ruler of the sky." She then took a step back and bowed her head. "My Black Prince."

A single tear fell from William's eye as he looked at her.

"Thank you... Grandmaster Delphine."

William emerged from the keep with Delphine at his right side to find countless men preparing to leave. As soon as he stepped out, Barristan fell in at William's left, with a nod at Delphine, which she returned. He saw Robb talking to his mother in hushed tones. Catelyn had tears in her eyes before suddenly embracing Robb in a hug.

After letting them have their moment, William walked up to them with Theon and Jon joining. Catelyn turned to face them.

"I will pray to the Old and New Gods, and even the Divines, for all of you to return safe. The alert has also been sent to White Harbor, so Ned should learn of it soon. Don't be rash, and be careful, all of you," she said.

Catelyn gave them a small smile before it turned to surprise as she looked passed them. Then anger.

"Arya Stark! What do you think you're doing?!"

William turned to see Arya siting on his horse, Shadow, with a bow in hand and a quiver of arrows strapped on her back.

"I'm going with them to help," Arya answered with a stubborn look on her face.

Catelyn opened her mouth to berate her daughter but stopped as William placed a hand on her arm.

"Let me, Lady Stark." William said before walking over to Arya.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"As I just said, I'm going to help," Arya replied.

William just smiled back.

"You would be a great help, no doubt about that. But your place is here, Arya."

"The North is my home. I want to help defend it, and you know I can. I can shoot a bow just as well as anyone else."

"You're not a warrior, Arya. Not yet, at least," William replied as he reached up and helped Arya off Shadow. "You would be of greater use here."

"What good am I here?" Arya complained.

"More than you think," William answered as he looked straight at her. "Your father's not here. Robb and Jon are coming with me. Someone's got to stay here to help defend Winterfell. Your bow would be more useful in defending these walls than in hitting the wildlings from somewhere they can reach you."

"But... I want to help. I will feel so useless if I stay here," Arya stated as she stared at the ground.

William placed a comforting hand on Arya's shoulders.

"If the Legions cannot defeat the wildlings, then they'll attack Winterfell. This is your home and birthplace. You must help defend it if we fail to stop this threat."

"Don't talk like that. The Legions will win!" Arya angrily spat out.

"Only a foolish general believes that victory is guaranteed. It's a possibility that must be considered."

Arya trembled a bit before finally looking up at William. She tried to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"Don't lose. Don't you dare lose. You are going to win. You win, and come back, and you bring my brothers back. Because if you don't, I will find a way to torment you for not doing it," she said, tears now falling freely from her eyes.

"I promise I'll do everything I can, Arya," William said, giving his best friend a hug.

William then mounted his horse as Arya went to stand by her mother. The Blades and the Northerners followed suit and awaited his command. Robb then rode up beside him.

"You ready, Will?" Robb asked.

"No."

"Good. Because I feel the same way."

"Well, then, let's face our fears together, my friend," William said with a smile, before turning towards the mounted men. "Let us ride! For the North! For the Seven Kingdoms!"

The soldiers cheered and William urged Shadow into a gallop. Just before he passed through the gate, he turned back to look at Arya standing with her family one last time. Arya stood with her mother, Sansa, Bran, and Rickon for a few moments before turning and running into the castle. She ran up the stairs until she came to the top of the highest tower and looked out to watch the riders heading northwards. As she watched them she brought her hands together.

"Akatosh, Talos, and all the Nine Divines. I ask you to please bring Robb, Jon, Will, and everyone back safe and sound," she prayed. She had never been one to pray, or to believe in the existence of the gods, but this time, she felt that she had to do everything she could to ensure they all returned.

Arya stayed up in the tower long after the riders disappeared from sight.

**Legionary Camp, west of Long Lake**

William was standing in the command tent, pouring over a table with maps spread on it, as he tried to think of ways to use the terrain to their advantage. Next to him were General Tullius and Robb, and many Northern lords and several Legion officers were also attending the meeting.

The main Legion officers were the Legates, the highest rank in the Legion after the General, and, as such, the ones who led the individual Legions in battle.

The First Legion was commanded by Legate Rikke, one of the first women to join the Legions when it was announced that they allowed women to sign up. Despite several arguments from some officers against allowing women to join, many of them managed to prove themselves, particularly Rikke, who had soon established herself as a strict, no-nonsense, skilled leader that commanded great respect among the troops, and was the first person to be granted the rank of Legate, much to the chagrin and embarrassment of those men that had fought her inclusion.

The Second Legion, meanwhile, was led by Ulfric Stormcloak, a tall and proud man from the North with long, brown hair and grizzled beard, and whose deep voice reigned with strength, but also a hint of wisdom. He always wore standard Legion officer's armor, but he had added his own touch, wearing a large, dark blue cape lined with fur and a white bear's head sewed in the middle. The Second Legion loved him deeply, and had taken to calling themselves "The Stormcloaks" after their Legate.

While the Legionaires trusted William to come up with good strategies, and accept the counsel of General Tullius if he thought William was making a mistake, it was not an universal feeling, and some of the Northern lords were questioning William's abilities.

"Why do we have to let some greenhorn boy lead us? He's never seen a real battle, let alone led troops or plan strategies. And why send what Northerner infantry we have to Winterfell or Fort Dawnguard, when the battle is here? Princeling or not, that's what happens when you let a boy lead," Lord Jon Umber, better known as 'Greatjon' for his large size, said, making his doubts clear to everyone.

"Lord Umber," William said, interrupting the man. "I think that I know about my own lack of experience in the battlefield better than anyone else here, which is why I'm more than willing to listen to any sound advice that anyone in this tent can give me. But, if all you're going to do is spout bullshit about my age, then I will have your ass thrown out of this Oblivion-damned tent, and then you can head back home and miss out on all the fun. Your choice."

The tent was silent as William and Greatjon stared at each other. After a moment, Greatjon gave a cocky, crooked grin.

"Looks like the young stag has grown some antlers, after all. Hopefully, they will be sharp enough to fight with in the battle," the huge man said before letting out a laugh, along with many other lords.

"Now then," William started, "we have a lot to do still, and little time to do it. General Tullius, have the Rangers reported back yet?"

"Yes, Prince William. They report that the wildling host will arrive tomorrow to this point, most likely at early morning."

"How are our preparations going?"

"We hold the higher ground and have established a strong defensive position. We've set up several rows of spike walls and dug a trench in front of our positions, to help ward off attackers. Our ballistas and catapults will be fully set up by tomorrow. There is a clear field between our position and the forest, so we will be able to see them long before they can attack us," Tullius answered.

"Are we fighting a defensive battle, Prince William?" Rickard Karstark asked. The Karstarks were a cadet branch of the Starks, as they could trace their bloodline back to the Starks, and they were one of the fiercest supporters of the Starks.

"Not exactly, but we'll get to that in a moment. Does our intelligence check out about the wildlings splitting?"

"Indeed, my Prince. Multiple raiding bands have split off of the main horde, numbering only a couple thousand wildlings, that are raiding throughout the Gift, while the main horde is still more than fifty thousand strong. As you commanded, I have sent a raven to Fort Dawnguard, so that the Northern troops there know to collaborate with the Dawnguard Knights and the Night's Watch in order to eliminate these raiding bands," Tullius replied.

"That might have been a costly move, Prince William," Legate Rikke interjected. "It is likely that the wildlings sent those raids to prevent the troops at Fort Dawnguard to flank them from behind when they attack here."

"I'm sure that was their intent," William answered. "But the settlers in the Gift are defenseless against those raiders, and I will not allow innocents to die."

"Beliefs like that have no place in war, my Prince. If the peasants don't flee to safety, then they will die for their foolishness. Peasant's lives are of no concern to us," Lord Roose of House Bolton stated.

William slowly turned towards the man with a death glare.

"If you say something like that again, Roose Bolton, I'll have you thrown out of the tent instead."

Roose stared at William for a moment before bowing his head.

"My apologies, Prince William."

William then turned back to Tullius.

"What's our strength at, Tullius?"

"With two Legions present, we have six-and-ninety hundred infantry, four-and-ten hundred cavalry, and six hundred archers. We also have about two thousand heavy cavalry provided by the Northern friends, so our total strength is about fourteen thousand men. With the enemy numbering over fifty thousand, we are outnumbered more than three to one."

William looked thoughtful for a moment. He needed one more piece of information.

"Benjen Stark," William said as he turned toward the only member of the Night's guard present. Benjen had been sent by the Night's Watch commander, Jeor Mormont, to report the situation at the Wall and the reason a warning was not sent earlier by the Watch.

Benjen had revealed that a Night's Watch Rangers group had gone out to scout for any wildlings that may be approaching the Wall, but they had not returned on schedule. Since it was not an uncommon situation, no one worried, and it was not until several days later that two rangers managed to return, injured and bleeding, to deliver a disturbing report: they claimed that the Shadow Tower was about to be attacked by a large group of wildlings. Commander Mormont decided to reinforce the outpost at great haste, and he even ordered men from the easternmost outpost, Eastwatch-By-The-Sea, to head west, leaving only a skeleton crew behind.

It was soon revealed that this was a ruse, as the massive horde of wildlings now bearing on them appeared in the east and forded the Bay of Seals completely unopposed. Fortunately, they had ignored Eastwatch completely, and they had headed southwest towards Winterfell. Commander Mormont had been furious to hear that he had been fooled that way, and had tried to apprehend the traitorous rangers, but he discovered that they had died the day after they returned to the Wall. Benjen also mentioned that neither of them seemed to be acting normally, and that sometimes they could be found staring into space, as if they were in a trance.

"Can you tell me anything about who's leading these wildlings? What is he like, how he acts?" William asked Benjen.

"His name is Madanach, the King in Rags," Benjen replied. "He attempted to become the King-Beyond-The-Wall, thus replacing our former partner Mance Rayder, but he failed and retreated back to the land he controlled. He ruled as a warlord over a group of wildlings called the Forsworn, all of whom despise the Night's Watch and anyone south of the Wall with a zealous hatred. He's caused the Watch problems in the past, but was never a major threat. I honestly have no idea how he managed to gather such a host so quickly, because there was no report of it."

"What is their usual tactics?"

"The Forsworn do not have much in regards to the use of tactics. They just wildly charge in and hope to use their numbers and ferocity to overwhelm their enemies."

William thought for a while about his plan, which he sure hoped it would work.

"I have a plan, but it does have many risks involved. If it works, then we'll win this battle quick and clean," William said as he looked at them all. "Here's what we are going to do..."

**The Following Day**

William marched through the camp as men ran to their positions, with Delphine and Barristan following close behind. It was early in the morning, with darkness still present. The sky was dark with clouds which would lead to a dark, dreary day for battle, but, hopefully, it would not be as dreary when the battle ended. He finally reached General Tullius's location.

"Tullius," he greeted.

"Prince William," Tullius greeted back. "Everything is in place. The Legionnaire and Northern cavalry should be in place as well."

"Good. Then all we have to do is to wait."

They did not have to wait long, however, as a loud cry could be heard in the forest before them. Slowly but surely, the enemy horde began emerging from the tree line. William knew that there were thousands still in the trees, but he was still taken aback at the sheer number of enemies.

The horde stopped just outside the trees and face the Legions, as a single figure emerged from their lines, holding up a severed head. William did not need anyone to point it out, as he knew that this had to be Madanach. The warlord shouted out several unfamiliar words to William before he threw the head towards the Legions, and then, as one, the wildlings began to chant and jeer, clashing their weapons together and taunting the Legions to come face them. To their credit, none of the Legionaries ever gave a step forward, nor showed any signs of being affected by the wildlings' actions.

William stared at Madanach in anger. The severed head was the head of an innocent child that had once lived with his family in the Gift. He swore that Madanach would pay dearly for that. He turned and let out a whistle. Shadow immediately ran up to him, and William mounted, as well as Delphine and Ser Barristan.

"As soon as I am out of sight, you may begin, General," William told General Tullius.

"It will be my pleasure, my Prince," Tullius replied while saluting.

William then rode out of the camp, and towards his planned position. Everyone knew what needed to be done, and by the Nine, they would do it.

Across the field, Madanach sneered at the fancy dressed soldiers. _Soon, they will all be dead, and I will get my reward!_

"They have the high ground, Madanach," one of his captains noted.

"It doesn't matter. We'll let them make the first move and get cocky. Once they come out to face us, we'll overwhelm them with sheer numbers," Madanach replied before staring at the Legions.

He had heard that a prince was leading his foes, apparently one that was called the Black Prince. Madanach had to snort at that title, for the boy had done nothing to earn it. _I will gladly show him the horrors of war and death before I kill him._

Back in the Legion's lines, Tullius watched and waited. The wildling horde was still throwing taunts at the Legionaries, but he waited until the prince got far enough to his destination before he finally turned towards the officers.

"Let us unleash Oblivion on those murderers. Begin the attack!"

All along the Legions line, commanders yelled out orders and the first stage of the battle began. The Legionary archers lit their arrows on fire and drew them back, letting volley after volley fly across the field. The ballistae let loose their massive spears, and the catapults hurled large rocks and vats filled with faming pitch. The Legions rained death upon the wildling horde.

The wildlings were shocked at the sheer range of the Legions' arrows as they fell everywhere among the horde. Those with shields tried their best to defend themselves as hundreds of their allies fell. The ballista spears were large enough to impale several men, and the vats of flaming pitch would either break on trees and engulf any men below them or smash into the ground and explode into the surrounding men.

The missile fire had affected moral as well. Those that were not struck by an arrow shifted uneasily as cries of horror and death surrounded them. Madanach shouted at them to hold their places, threatening to kill every man that stepped out of line.

After several volleys were fired, Tullius gave the orders for the infantry to advance.

The First Legion formed the center lines, while the Second Legion was split in two equal halves, forming the wings. Rikke and Ulfric had been commanded to work together in keeping the First Legion force stable, and then William had surprised many by appointing Jon Snow to command the left wing and Theon Greyjoy for commander of the right wing. Both of them would have experienced officers making suggestions, but William hoped that this would allow them to gain command experience for the future.

_The full line will advance, in order to make the enemy believe we plan to engage them head on. The First Legion is going to feel the brunt of the attack, so they will allow themselves to be pushed back, which will make Madanach believe that his troops are winning. However, when that happens, Jon and Theon will swing their forces inward and hit them on the sides, so they will be surrounded on three sides._

The infantry forces advance as it had been planned. The few archers the wildlings had let out a volley of their own arrows, but the Legions responded immediately by raising their shields and locking them together, creating a Testudo or 'tortoise' formation that blocked the arrows, which rained harmlessly agains the Legionary shields.

Furious at seeing none of the enemies had died, Madanach gave the order to charge. The wildling horde surged forward at the smaller Legionary force, but the Legionaries, trained for the task, worked in perfect harmony as they dropped the tortoise formation and hurled their throwing spears at the wildlings. The horde stumbled as the spears hit them, but continued forward, trampling those who had fallen under their feet, and many more died when they fell into the trenches that had been hidden from sight. The Legions finally drew out their swords and planted their heavy shields, bracing themselves as the enemy slammed into them.

The Legionaries held strong as the wildlings continued to attempt to push them back, and they did not budge an inch from their positions as the men right behind them used their spears to stab the wildlings, many of which died as the spearpoints cut into their faces or penetrated their eyes. Ulfric had suggested that the Legions' discipline could easily hold against the unorganized mass of the wildlings, and that the forces' composition would be ideal for a defensive battle. William reluctantly approved this, knowing that it would cost many Legionary lives.

When he saw that the trap was finally set, Tullius ordered a trumpted to be sounded, signalling the center lines that they had to fall back, and the Legionaries soon followed through with the orders, slowly marching backwards and taking turns at feeling the brunt of the attacks. Madanach, believing that his men were winning, urged the horde to continue pushing forward, unknowingly falling for the trap that had been placed in front of him. It was then that Jon and Theon gave the orders for their own troops, who easily killed the enemy wings or forced them to group with the center, where they either followed their fellows' flow or died. Tullius watched this, and he could not help but smile at seeing that the plan was working.

"Madanach! They are surrounding us!" a Forsworn commander fearfully yelled at his leader.

"Bah! It doesn't matter! We are pushing them back! When we break their center, the battle will be ours!" Madanach shouted back, but then a new sound reached his ears: the sound of hundreds of hooves hitting the ground as their owners galloped. With a cold chill spreading up his back, he looked toward the rear.

Just then, William burst out of the trees behind the wildling horde, immediately followed by Delphine, Barristan, the twenty knight-siblings of the Blades that had joined them and four-and-ten Legionary cavalrymen in a close wedge formation, at the same time that Robb Stark, at the head of two thousand Northern cavalrymen, emerged about fifty yards east of William.

_I will command the Legions cavalry and use the cover of the forest to swing around the enemy's right flank. Robb will do the same with the Northern lords and their cavalry on the enemy's left flank. This will increase the chance of one of us hitting the enemy from the behind._

"For the Seven Kingdoms!" William shouted.

"For the Seven Kingdoms!" the Legionary and Northman cavalry shouted in return, and then the two cavalry forces drove into the wildlings' rear.

William's sword flashed and a wildling's head flew into the air: his first kill. William grimaced for a second at this, but then steeled his resolve and struck out at the enemy again, unwilling to let his hesitation cause someone's death, as it had happened with Kodlak.

At the Legion's frontlines, Legate Rikke grinned when she saw the riders strike at the wildlings, and turned towards her Legionaries.

"Do you see the Black Prince?" she shouted, for everyone to hear. "Do you see him fearlessly charging into battle? Fight your way to him, men and women of the Legions! When you reach him, then you will know this battle is over!"

"You heard her!" Ulfric shouted. "Push forward for the Black Prince! For the Black Prince!"

The chant rose up among the Legionaries, and the advances the wildlings had been enjoying suddenly stopped as the shields once more touched ground. In the seconds of confusion the wildlings suffered, the shields suddenly moved aside and revealed the soldiers behind, who brutally stabbed the wildlings in front of them before moving the shields back to their original position. And then, they slowly advanced on the wildlings, stabbing at them with the same synchronicity they had employed, massacring the horde, and in the voice and mind of every Legionary, there was one thing.

"For the Black Prince! For the Black Prince!" was the roar that echoed across the battlefield.

Madanach could only stare around the battlefield, stunned, confused. _How can this be happening?_ he thought. Moments before, they were beating the enemy back, and suddenly the roles were changed and it was the enemy that was beating his own warriors back.

Then, he heard the Legion chanting for the prince, and Madanach found the boy himself.

"Forsworn! Rally to me! We're going to kill that damn Prince!" he shouted, furious and determined to kill William. His Forsworn, men that wore hide armor decorated with feathers and wielded weapons made of bone, followed their leader and charged at William and his men.

William traded blows with the Forsworn, fending them off, but then one of them managed to jump up and grab him from behind. His struggle to attempt to get rid of him was not enough, and both of them fell off Shadow, but William's efforts allowed him to roll on top of the Forsworn, slicing the man's throat open with Dragonbane as they fell to the ground. Shadow let out a shrieking cry, and William grinned when he saw his faithful horse lethally kicking another Forsworn in the head.

As he stood up, more Forsworn tried to attack William, but they were intercepted by both Delphine and Barristan, who were easily making mincemeat of any enemy that dared even approach them. Temporarily rid of attackers, William was able to spot Jon dueling another Forsworn near him, and another Forsworn attempting to attack Jon from behind, so William charged forward and managed to cut off the Forsworn's arm before he could strike Jon.

Not far away from them, Robb had been unhorsed as well, and was fighting a Forsworn captain, who was bigger than him. As they fought, a lucky strike by Robb made the Forsworn lose his sword, but Robb had overextended himself and lost his sword too, and he was forced to grapple with the bigger man, that soon had a hand at Robb's throat while trying to bring a knife down on him. Robb tried to keep the knife at bay with his left hand, while using his right to pry the hand at his throat off, but he knew it was a losing battle.

Nearby was Theon, who was too fighting another Forsworn captain. Out of the corner of his eye, Theon saw Robb's struggle, and seeing that his friend's sword was near, he suddenly drove his foot forward and kicked the Forsworn as hard as he could in his stomach before he swept down to grab the sword.

"Robb!" he shouted as he tossed the weapons towards him, hilt first. Robb was able to grab the sword with his right hand, and then he slashed his adversary's belly open, forcing him to drop the knife and stop grabbing his throat, before Robb ended the man's suffering by stabbing him in the chest.

The distraction was costly to Theon, however, as the Forsworn managed to recover and stabbed his blade forward. Theon managed to stumble back before it pierced him completely, but he could not avoid injury as it penetrated into his side. The Forsworn grinned as Theon fell to one knee, clutching his side, and then he raised his blade, but then he found himself with a grave case of too much iron in his stomach as Robb stabbed him. As the Forsworn fell, Robb helped Theon stand up again, and the two of them were soon back to back, fighting enemies.

William and Jon, too, fought side by side as they struck down Forsworn after Forsworn. Madanach watched them both, and reached down to grasp a throwing axe.

Jon finished his opponent off before turning to help William, and the two of them quickly killed the last enemy that was around them. Catching a quick breath, William grinned at Jon for their success, but Jon's joy turned into fear before he grabbed William and pulled him to a side, letting Madanach's throwing axe fly by them.

The King in Rags was on them in seconds, and his foot lashed out, sending Jon flying back, before Madanach swung at William. William, however, had recovered from the shock, and easily blocked the haphazard attack. Jon was unable to aid his friend, because a Forsworn that was wielding two weapons came at him like a whirlwind.

William traded blows with the King in Rags, noticing that this fight was completely different from the one he had with Krev the Skinner, for Madanach was a strong, fast and ferocious fighter. The two of them danced around for a moment before they locked blades.

Madanach's head suddenly shot forward and slammed into William's, stunning him for a second and leaving his left side open, which allowed Madanach to slash at his left arm. The armor partially protected William, who knew that he would not be able to make as much force with that arm as before. However, he decided to play it up, and continued blocking Madanach's strikes while wielding Dragonbane with one hand, allowing himself to be pushed back and making Madanach believe that his left arm had been left useless.

Madanach, convinced that he was winning, grew in confidence, but that was his fatal mistake, because when he attempted to do what he expected to be the killing move, he overstretched his strike. William ducked and slammed his left fist into Madanach's face. With Dragonbane, he cut off the man's hand, and then twisted around and impaled the sword into his chest.

The King in Rags fell to his knees as he stared up at the Black Prince.

"N-no, I can't... d-die... they... they promised... immortality," Madanach said, as his life flowed out of him.

"Whoever they are, they were wrong," William answered before he pulled Dragonbane free, spun around, and sent the King in Rags' head flying.

Even though the wildlings' leader had died, the battle continued for some time until they realized they had been defeated, which did not happen until they numbered little more than a hundred. The few that did not escape in time, fleeing north to return back to their lands, were captured, with their punishment to be determined when Lord Stark came. Some nobles suggested going after the fleeing wildlings, but William convinced them otherwise, as they would be spreading tales of a horrible defeat and help discourage other attacks, at least for some time. The day had not ended without pain, however: two thousand Legionaries, along with several hundred Northeners, had perished in the battle.

The next day, everyone was surprised when they saw Eddard Stark galloping into the Legions' camp and demanding to be brought to the command tent. Apparently, when he received the message of the wildling army, he had taken a horse and rode north as fast as he could, and now he wanted to make sure that the boys he was taking care of were in good health, so the Legionaries led him to the tent, where William, along with Robb, Jon and Theon were having their injuries tended to by Colette.

The battle had been a decisive victory, but still Eddard berated the boys for foolishly and recklessly charging into battle, but then he surprised the four boys by embracing them, saying he was proud of them all for what they had done, and glad that they were safe, and mentioning that, as soon as they were able to, they would return to Winterfell, which they did the following day.

At Winterfell, they were greeted by the rest of the Stark family, who embraced them all with joy.

"You kept your promise," Arya whispered while she hugged him. "Thank you, Will."

All the Northern lords, as well as the main Legionary officers, were invited to the grand feast with which the Starks celebrated the victory long into the night, and the Legionaries themselves were given an extra pay to enjoy the fact that they had won and that they were alive. Many of them would spend some of that money that night, and others made sure to pray to the Divines for those of their friends that had died in the fight.

Several days later, the festive feeling was diminished when a raven arrived from King's Landing, bringing a message in which King Robert demanded William's return to the capital.

The morning after the message, William was already prepared to leave, and gathered in front of the Starks, who had all but been his family for the last four years. Eddard was the first to say goodbye, approaching him and clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"These past four years have proved that my friend made a right decision in having you foster with me," he said, a smile gracing his face. "You have done a great service, not just for my family, but for the entire North, and we will never forget that. It has been an honor to have you in my household, William Baratheon."

"I would say that it was mine to be allowed to stay here in Winterfell with you and your family. Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Eddard, and know that Winterfell will always hold in an important place in my heart," William replied.

"Remember that you are always welcome here, William," Catelyn said as she hugged him.

"I will, and thank you for everything you have done for me."

William then turned to his three friends, the ones that had fought at his side at Long Lake.

"I am going to miss our little adventures together, you know."

"As long as they are not as intense as this last one, you mean," Jon joked.

"I agree. Maybe we can find a few bandits to kill," Robb piped in.

"Don't get soft down south, Will," Theon said, messing up his hair. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you when you return here."

"Then, you'd better heed you own words, Greyjoy. Just in case," William grinned. He looked at all three of them. "The three of you are more than just my friends. You're my brothers, regardless of blood. Remember that, if you will." The four of them hugged together for a brief moment.

William then bid farewell to Sansa and patted Rickon's head. Bran gave William a sad look.

"Will you visit us?" Bran asked.

"Of course I will, Bran," William promised. "You keep up the sword lessons I taught you, and I will test you when I return, you hear me?" Bran nodded, and William messed up with his hair.

William then faced the last member, and, to him, the most important of the Starks. Arya did not look at him at first, but then she finally raised her head.

"You take care, silly stag," she said with a sad smile.

"You too, wolf girl."

The two of them hugged for a last time, and then William mounted Shadow, riding out of Winterfell at the head of the Blades after one last wave.

_One day, I will return here,_ William thought.

**Far North of the Wall**

The wilding woman blinked and let out a soft moan. Her mind was fuzzy, and her vision too hazy to really see anything, but she could hear some voices nearby.

"It seems that our puppet Madanach has failed to do as we hoped."

"This is rather unexpected. Perhaps it was too soon to act, my lord."

"No, this is only a minor setback. Madanach and his followers were expendable, anyway."

"Still, to beat such odds so efficiently... this 'Black Prince' is not what we expected."

"Heh. _Black Prince_. Such amusing titles that mortals come up for themselves. He is still just a boy, and one victory means nothing. Our allies are preparing, and soon we will claim everything in our darkness. This Black Prince will know the true meaning of the black darkness that the night brings."

A shadowy figure entered the woman's vision and then lowered itself towards her. She felt the fangs pierce her neck and knew nothing.

**Author's Note: First of all, I know that Rikke is not the Legate of the First Legion in Skyrim, since the Legion that's in Skyrim is the Fourth. But, for my story, she's the Legate of the First Legion. Also, if some of you are thinking ****_Wait! Ulfric is not part of the Legion!_****, he was a soldier of the Imperial Legions during the Great War in Elder Scrolls, before he returned to his home in Skyrim and eventually started the Stormcloak Rebellion.**

**The Companions are going to be Werewolves in this story (at least part of them) since that's a defining trait of theirs, but they won't be changing into werewolves that often. In fact, I currently only have one scene where one of them might transform.**

**Q &amp; A's**

**ww1990ww: **I think you might be mistaken on this one. It wasn't an Other (or White Walker, whichever you call them) who attacked the Lord Commander. Everywhere I looked it was stated that an undead wraith whose name was Othor who attacked the Commander and was killed with Jon's Valyrian sword. Maybe you mixed the names Othor and Other? Regardless, I do agree with you that Valyrian steel would probably be lethal to the White Walkers.

**Kaioo: **ok, I think you're right. Obsidian isn't exactly rare, but it does seem to be uncommon. You're right in that there is a lot of obsidian at Dragonstone, but I don't think they mine it until after Stannis arrives at the Wall. Which is a long way into the series. Thank you for informing me of this, however.

**sp90TANGo: **Thank you for the encouragement! I like Daenerys too. When I first thought of this story, I almost decided to have her paired with my OC, as it would be interesting to see a Baratheon and Targaryen falling in love, but I decided I liked Arya better. I think both Arya and Daenarys share many traits.

**ToBerasered: **William didn't expect the names to sound the same, which was why Selmy explained, but perhaps it was unnecessary of me to put that in.

**Ether walker: **LOL! You're very vocal about your opinions, but that's alright. The Dragonborn is simply too powerful and too much of a game changer to have in the story, unfortunately.

I wanted the Dawnguard to get a foothold in the story and this chapter adds some to the mystery. More will be revealed as the story progresses.

Vampires and Werewolves will be present but will be kept to a minimum, at least at first. I may or may not dumb down the vampires' powers and abilities (I may not have them do the absorb health spell or something like that), but we will have to see were things go.

Magic is present, but in limited amounts. As stated in this chapter and in chapter 2, magic has lessened greatly since there are few followers of the Aedra. Kind of like how the warlocks in Qarth revealed that their powers have increased since the birth of Daenary's dragons. But most of the schools of magic, like illusion and alteration are mostly lost. As most the Legions have converted to the Aedra, magic might see an increase, but at this time I only plan on having two, maybe three use magic once in a while. Colette is one of them since she is William's healer. Also, people who use magic often in Elder Scrolls may not use magic in this story. A good example is Madanach, as he is a dangerous sorcerer in Skyrim but did not have any in his fight against William.

**OverseerBishop: **Thank you for informing me of that. I replaced it with another picture, but sadly it only shows part of Cloud Ruler Temple :( If you want to see the whole temple, I'm afraid you'll have to probably check on google images. Sorry about that.

**To all reviewers, thanks for speaking out! You review help a lot with what I plan for this story and I appreciate the encouragement you give. Keep up the reviews and let me know what you think! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Returning to the North

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones nor The Elder Scrolls**

**Also, many thanks to Milarqui, who has again fixed up another chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Returning to the North**

_So much has happened. Both here in the north and in the south,_ William thought as he sat on his horse next to his father. He looked behind them to see his mother's carriage had almost reached them.

William honestly did not think that he would return to Winterfell so soon. But the events that had taken place in the south deemed otherwise.

**Flashback**

William rode into King's Landing, with Delphine and Barristan at his side, and at the head of the column consisting of both the Blades and the Legion. He was greeted at the gates of the city by hundreds, and then thousands and thousands of people on the streets roaring and cheering: it seemed like the entire city had gathered to celebrate his arrival.

"I should have just snuck in," William said in a slightly nervous tone.

"You can face down over fifty thousand wildlings screaming for your blood, but you can't face a hundred thousand people celebrating your victory?" Delphine said, chuckling.

"They should be praising those who gave their lives to defend them," William mournfully replied, "instead of praising me for being lucky enough to survive."

"You are a hero, Prince William," Barristan said, speaking up. "Heroes are a symbol of hope to them. Yes, one should mourn the noble sacrifices of those who died, but one must also celebrate the life we have been given for surviving. Heroes help serve the reminder to the people."

William thought about the Lord Commander's words as he glanced at the crowd, and his eyes fell on two children who were staring at him in wonder. He smiled at them and gave a wave, causing them both to jump and give him happy grins in return.

_I guess I could get used to this,_ William thought as he continued to smile and wave at the gathered crowds.

Soon, they came upon the Red Keep, where many of the Gold Cloaks stood with Baratheon and Lannister knights and soldiers as an honor guard for William, and, as he entered the Great Hall, he saw countless lords and ladies present. His father was seated on the Iron Throne with his family and the Small Council gathered around him.

King Robert grinned at William, his face beaming with pride, and he suddenly stood up from the throne.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" he asked rethorically as he casually walked towards William, and then he grabbed him in a hug. "Here he is! HAHA! Returning to us from the North, victorious from battle!"

William returned the hug and could not help himself from laughing in the heat of the moment, and after a moment his father held him at arm's length.

"Look at you, Will. You left this city as a boy, and now you have grown into a full man! I could not be more proud of you than I am right now, my son," the King said before wrapping an arm around William's shoulder and leading him back towards the Throne. "Tonight, you will have to tell me every single detail of that battle, there's nothing more entertaining than war stories. But we'll get to that later, business before pleasure and all that shit."

Cersei approached her second son with a concerned look.

"Are you well, William? I heard you were hurt in battle."

"Just a slash on my left arm from the King in Rags himself, but I'm perfectly fine," William answered, lifting his arm and raising his sleeve to prove his words. It certainly helped to have a mage as a personal healer.

The Queen looked unconvinced, but accepted her son's words for now, as she embraced him in a warm hug. William would treasure this, because his mother did not act this way towards him as often as she did towards his siblings.

Two of which barrelled towards their elder brother as soon as he turned towards him.

"WILL!" they both cried out as they latched onto him, and he laughed at their excitement as he returned the hug.

"Myrcella! Tommen! I hardly recognized you two," he replied as he placed a hand on his sister's cheek. "Look at you, 'Cella. You have grown so beautiful in these last few years... you'll be as beautiful as mother soon, and I will have to chase off all your suitors away." He then focused on Tommen. "And you, Tommen... you are well on the way to be a big and strong man. Have you been practicing the lessons I left with you?"

"Every day, Will," Tommen cheerfully replied.

"That's a good lad," William replied as he ruffled Tommen's hair, and then he stood up to face the last member of his family, and the one he wanted to meet the least.

"Joffrey," William greeted neutrally, bue he could see the anger in his elder brother's eyes. Obviously, things had not changed on his side.

"William," Joffrey returned before smirking. "Glad to see that you have tested _my_ future legions so well. I suppose that it was lucky for you that I wasn't there to show you up."

William raised an eyebrow, but did not rise to Joffrey's bait.

"It was quite the battle, brother. My only regret is that so many people died there."

"Perhaps... but that's what they are for, aren't they? It does not matter how many died, as long as they fulfill their purpose."

William's fist clenched at his brother's callousness. Although he told himself that he would not lose his temper, he wasn't about to let Joffrey say something so inconsiderate without getting a reply.

"You know, it was a pity that you were not there, Joffrey... but perhaps that was a good thing. After all, I did not see any of mother's dresses for you to hide behind, like you always did before I left for the North."

Joffrey's face flustered, but before he could retort, their father spoke up.

"That's enough, both of you. People are watching. So embrace as brothers would," he commanded. Neither of them moved for a moment, but, finally, they slowly approached and half-heartedly patted each other's backs.

"This is not over, brother," Joffrey whispered.

"It never is," William replied before letting go of his brother. Then, his father clasped his shoulder again and steered him to face the gathered audience.

"My son has returned to us, a hero and a warrior. Let us honor him and celebrate his victory! Let the festivities begin!"

Everyone cheered as servants rushed to bring in tables and chairs for the celebrations, and Willaim soon found himself conversing with many lords and ladies, who wanted to congratulate him for his victory and to listen to every detail of the battle that he could tell them. Finally, William managed to make his way towards his uncle Tyrion, who raised his glass as William sat down.

"The great hero graces us with his presence," Tyrion said with a smile. "Is there anything you can't do, nephew?"

"Many things, uncle. You would understand if you were me," William answered.

"I known you well enough to see you're distraught. Is it because of those soldiers you lost?"

"Yes. The encouragements help, but I still see the faces of those legionnaires who died."

Tyrion stared at his glass of wine for a moment before speaking.

"I'm not a soldier or a warrior, so I cannot pretend to know what you're going through. But I can tell you that the pain will fade in time. Take solace in the fact that they died fighting for what they believed in. I think that they were proud to fight by your side." Tyrion raised his glass at William with a smile. "I know I would."

"Thanks, Uncle. You always seem to know how to cheer me up," William smiled in return. He then glanced around the Great Hall and watched some of those present. His eyes then landed on Jon Arryn talking to Stannis. The two of them were standing away from the rest of the guests talking in hushed tones, and every so often they would turn and look straight at William.

William decided to see what was concerning them. But as he stood up, Stannis made his way towards him.

"Congratulations are in order, William. You've brought honor to yourself and to our family."

"Thank you, uncle Stannis. I merely did my duty."

"If only more would strive to do the same," Stannis remarked before glancing at Dragonbane, still strapped to William's hip. "You've bloodied your sword and made it truly yours. That's the mark of a man in my book. Perhaps someday we'll battle side by side."

"Only time will tell," William replied before glancing back at Jon Arryn. "What were you and Jon Arryn talking about?"

Stannis hesitated. This immediately concerned William, as he rarely did so.

"It's nothing important, William. Just discussing some Small Council business."

William could not help but feel Stannis was being untruthful, but accepted his answer for now, knowing that they would probably tell him later. The celebrations continued throughout the night.

But they wouldn't continue for long. Roughly a week after William's return, Jon Arryn suddenly approached William in a hallway, and spoke to him.

"There's something I must tell your father, Prince William, and it concerns you. Things may become difficult for you soon, but you're a strong boy and I have faith in you."

After speaking these words, Jon Arryn then left a confused William standing there. Unknown to both of them, someone was listening in on them.

Then, Jon Arryn had suddenly caught sickness and died.

**Flashback End**

William could not help but wonder what Jon Arryn had meant. He was sure that he was unable to inform his father of whatever it was he wanted to tell him: William had thought about telling his father about this encounter, but it would serve no purpose because he did not know what Jon Arryn had discovered that would require such secrecy.

William did know one thing, however: Jon Arryn was in perfect health before he suddenly died, and healthy men do not suddenly just die.

William's thoughts were interrupted by his father.

"About time the carriage get here," Robert grumbled as the column finally reached them. "Barristan! Go get Joffrey and tell him to get on a horse. He'll ride up towards the front. It's about time he tries to act like the crown prince."

Barristan went to carry out Robert's orders. Soon, a gruffly-looking Joffrey rode up with his sworn-sword Sandor Clegane, commonly known as the Hound, on his side.

As the column set out down the hill towards Winterfell, William pushed any depressing thoughts aside. While he wished it was under better circumstances, he was still glad to be back in the north.

_I have returned,_ he thought with a smile.

**Winterfell**

Arya made her way through the crowd and managed to climb onto a wagon, in order to get a better look at the knights as they approached Winterfell. She watched in awe as they rode by, carrying the standards of Houses Baratheon and Lannister, but there was only one person she was interested in.

Finally, she grinned as she looked down, past the royal carriage, and spotted a familiar figure in black clothing. Excited at the return of her best friend, she jumped back off the wagon and quickly ran back into the castle.

_Will is back!_ she thought as she ran up to her family. Her father stopped her in order to grab the helmet she had nicked before, causing her older brothers to grin, and then she made her way to her spot in the line.

Soon, the knights rode into the courtyard, followed by the carriage and the Royal Family, and Arya observed Crown Prince Joffrey. She supposed he was somewhat handsome, but his expression marred it, and either way she did not care. Of course, her sister Sansa was making mushy faces at him. Arya could not help but think that Will looked far more like a prince than Joffrey did.

"That must be the idiot Will warned us about," Theon whispered behind Robb. Robb did not reply, but he did not disagree, either. Joffrey was not what he expected for the firstborn prince, but at least he could confirm that William had said the entire truth.

Behind him rode the King, and Robb was dumbfounded at how _fat_ the man was. Father had, many times, said that the King had once been a great warrior. William had told him what to expect, but, still, he could not help but be surprised. And then, Will and his Blades rode up behind his father and gave the Starks a warm smile, which was easily returned.

Eddard and his household fell to their knees as the King approached, and Robert dismounted and strode up to his old friend, motioning for everyone to stand again.

"Your Grace," Ned greeted. Robert stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"You've got fat."

Everyone held their breath at the king's blunt statement, save for William, who was grinning, and Eddard, who just nodded at Robert's belly. The king and Eddard laughed, and the two embraced each other.

"Nine years! Why haven't I seen you in this time? Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked.

"Guarding the North for you," Eddard replied. "At least, whenever your son isn't doing it for me."

"Speaking of which," Robert said as he turned towards Robb. "You must be Robb. I'm told you fought alongside my son."

"I did, Your Grace. It was an honor and a privilege to do so," Robb answered.

"Glad to hear that the Starks still stand strong with the Baratheons," the King stated, before greeting Catelyn and then moving onto the other Stark members.

"My... you're a pretty one," Robert complimented Sansa, who preened at the attention. Robert then froze and stared at Arya for a moment. "... and your name is?"

"Arya," she replied, wondering why he was looking at her like that. However, the King did not say more, but just moved onto Bran.

"Show us your muscles, lad," he said. Bran immediately did so with a smile, and Robert chuckled again. "You'll be a fine soldier someday."

Queen Cersei approached them, and her face clearly showed her dislike at being in the North. Robb could not help but think that, in spite of how beautiful she was, she seemed so cold, and he wondered how Will could be her son. She held her hand out to Eddard, who proceeded to kiss it.

"My Queen," he said.

"My Queen," Catelyn said as well, with a curtsey.

"Take me to your crypts, I want to pay my respects," Robert said.

"We have been travelling for a month, my love," Cersei protested. "Surely, the dead can wait but a few..."

"Ned," Robert ordered, completely ignoring Cersei. Eddard gave an apologetic look before leading the way. Awkwardness settled down in the courtyard as the two left, and William finally broke it as he stepped forward.

"Lady Catelyn. It's good to see you again," William greeted.

"Welcome back to Winterfell, Prince William," Catelyn said with a hug.

"Robb. You recovered from the battle?" William asked.

"Well enough. But it left invisible scars behind," Robb answered with a hint of sadness.

"It left scars on all of us," William replied before turning towards Jon. "Good to see you, my friend. We'll have to have a spar sometime. I could use a challenge."

"I'm still leading in wins, though it's only by one," Jon replied with a chuckle. William then looked at Theon.

"Will."

"Theon."

"Still riding on your high horse like a fucking god amongst men?"

"Still bitching at your betters while constantly getting your ass handed to you on a plate?"

"Drinks later?"

"Never miss them," The two of them then laughed as they clasped arms. William then turned to look at Arya.

"Did my eyes deceive me? Or did I spot a wolf girl sitting on a wagon earlier?" William asked with a smirk.

Arya stared at him in surprise.

"How did you see me?"

"Do you know any other highborn girls who wear helmets?" William grinned. Arya glared before looking away with a huff.

William chuckled before walking over to his younger brother. He guided Tommen over to Bran.

"Tommen, this is Bran. Bran, this is my younger brother Tommen. Would you do me a favor and help him learn his way around Winterfell?"

Bran nodded and held his hand out to Tommen. Tommen hesitated for a moment but then accepted at William's nod. Cersei, however, gave a small glare at him.

That evening, everyone gathered to enjoy the feast held in the great hall. Well, almost everyone.

Jon Snow was outside, striking at a training dummy with his sword. The main reason he did not join in the festivities was that he knew Catelyn Stark would be upset if he did so.

"Is he dead yet?" a voice came from behind him. Jon turned and smiled at the man.

"Uncle Benjen," Jon greeted him, and then he noticed that Benjen was not alone. The leader of the Dawnguard, Isran, was also present, as well as two more people. One of them, Jon recognized as another Dawnguard knight, Sorine. But the other, he could not see well. At best, he could tell that it was a woman, based on the shape of her body, but she also wore a hood that concealed her face, which was quite odd given that it was nighttime. Her strange, but elegant, outfit looked like a cross between light armor and a dress, black and deep red in color. It took him a few seconds to remember that she had been with William's group when he first came to Winterfell four years ago, riding at the end of the group, but he had not seen her face back then, either.

Isran nodded at him before heading inside, probably to look for William. The hooded woman followed Isran while Sorine led the horses to the stable. Jon conversed with Benjen for a moment before admitting that he wanted to join the Night's Watch.

"I'm ready to swear your oath," he said. Benjen shook his head.

"You don't really understand what you would be giving up," Benjen replied with a grim look. "We have no families, none of us will ever father sons."

"I don't care about that!" Jon interrupted.

"You do now, but when you become older, you will realize what I mean," Benjen said, glancing at the door that lead to the hall. "I'd better get inside and rescue your father from his guest. We'll talk later."

Benjen headed towards the castle, leaving Jon alone with his thoughts.

"Your uncle is in the Watch, I see."

Or not. Jon turned and saw Tyrion Lannister standing at a side.

"I've always wanted to see the Wall," Tyrion continued.

"You're Tyrion Lannister, the Queen's brother," Jon said.

"My greatest achievement," Tyrion replied, grimly.

"And Will's uncle, too," Jon continued.

"My proudest achievement," Tyrion said, smiling this time. "And you're Eddard Stark's bastard, correct?"

Jon glared. He had never liked being called a bastard. He turned and headed back towards the training dummy.

"Did I offend you? Sorry," Tyrion said, causing Jon to turn back towards him. "It was not my intention to offend a good friend of my nephews. One who also just so happened to save his life in battle."

"Will saved my life as well," Jon pointed out.

"True. But you still saved his. A bastard who saved a prince," Tyrion said before looking directly into Jon's eyes. "Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used against you."

Tyrion began making his way towards the hall when Jon called out after him.

"What would you know about being a bastard?"

Tyrion looked back for a moment and for a moment seemed to stand taller than any man Jon had seen.

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes."

Tyrion then turn to head inside. He nodded as he past William who was heading out. William returned the nod before focusing on Jon.

"My uncle has a way with words, doesn't he? A lot of people underestimate him. I was looking for you, what are you doing out here?"

"Lady Stark didn't want to upset the Royal Family with my presence," Jon answered.

"Then she failed miserably. Don't tell me you both forgot that I'm a part of the royal family as well?" William questioned before frowning at Jon. "You still set on going to the Wall?"

"Yes, it's where I belong," Jon said with determination.

"Do you remember what I told you about the Watch? How it's mostly nothing but thieves, rapist, and criminals?" William asked.

Jon hesitated. When William told him the truth about the men of the Night's Watch, he was shocked. Everyone else seemed to know, but no one had told him. William had also suggested that Jon could join the Dawnguard instead if he so wanted, but Jon had decided otherwise.

"I remember. But I've made my decision. I will take the Black," Jon stated.

"In a way, I'm glad. From what I have been told by Isran, the Night's Watch needs someone like you," William with a small smile. "You are a skilled fighter, and you have natural leadership abilities. That's why I chose you to command half a legion at Long Lake."

William then placed a hand no Jon's shoulder.

"Think carefully before you make your final decision, Jon. Remember, the Night's Watch is for life. But for right now, you belong inside."

"But Lady Stark..."

"If Catelyn Stark doesn't like it, then she can talk to me. You're coming in as my guest, so come on."

After a moment of hesitation, Jon allowed William to guide him in. As expected, Catelyn sent a glare towards him when he entered, but William stepped in front of him and met Catelyn's eyes with his own glare. She blinked before turning away with a grimace.

Satisfied that she would not bother Jon, William glanced around the hall. He froze when he saw Isran, but it wasn't Isran himself who caused this. It was the hooded woman.

_What's she doing here? Has something happened?_ William thought as he immediately headed over towards the two. He nodded at the hooded woman before turning to Isran with a serious look.

"Has something happened?"

"Have you heard about the Night's Watch deserter that was executed by Lord Stark not long ago?" Isran asked. William nodded that he did. "He claims that his comrades were killed by White Walkers."

William's eyes narrowed.

"Can you confirm this?"

"The Dawnguard searched the area in force, but found nothing. His story matches my own, though. It's happening more and more. Whatever's waiting on the other side of the Wall will soon make its move."

William looked at the hooded woman for conformation. She just nodded.

"Will the Dawnguard and the Night's Watch be ready?" William asked Isran.

"The Night's Watch has only about a thousand men, and they are poorly equipped. The Dawnguard has only about forty knights," Isran answered before frowning. "Even that number surprises me, as few people are willing to join either groups. At least, the Dawnguard is much better equipped and trained. I think they are mostly ready, but we're too few in number."

William thought about how to try and remedy this.

"I'll see if I can help the Watch's situation when I return to King Landing. Isran, you can accompany me to Cloud Ruler and get whatever materials and equipment you need. And you," William said as he turned towards the hooded woman, "should probably head back north when you can, in case someone might discover your... condition."

The woman gave William a slightly annoyed look but nodded in acceptance. William than turned to rejoin the feast. His worries left him and he grinned at seeing what Arya was about to do. Arya had scooped up some food in a spoon and was aiming it towards Sansa. She fired her missile but William's hand shot out and caught it just in front of Sansa's face.

"Arya!" Sansa exclaimed in anger. William put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, and then he made his way to Arya.

"Spoil sport," Arya muttered as William sat next to her.

"If you had succeeded, you would have been sent to bed early," William replied.

Arya then shrugged, which alarmed William.

"Oh well, she has a surprise waiting in her bed."

"Wait, did you..." William trailed off. He sighed at Arya's grin. "You two should really try to stop fighting."

"You told me that you and Joffrey never get along," Arya pointed out.

"That's different. I've tried to make peace with Joffrey before," William said with a frown, "but he's never changed. You and Sansa have the option to make up. Joffrey never even considers it."

Arya's face fell at William's look.

"You still have me and my family. You're my best friend," she tried to encourage him.

William smiled back at her.

"I appreciate that, wolf girl."

_**The Next Morning**_

William grinned as he blocked and parried the blow from his two opponents. He danced around them both as they did their best to hit him. Finally, he tripped one who went sprawling and then grabbed the other by his wrist and tossed him onto the first.

"You two are getting better. But there's always room for improvement," William said with a laugh.

"Was he like this while he was staying here in the North?" Tommen asked as he pulled himself off of Bran.

"Yeah," Bran answered as he too pulled himself up. "Was he like this in the capital?"

"Yes," Tommen answered.

"What was that?" William said with a tone in his voice that made both Bran and Tommen freeze. "Did I hear you say something like 'please don't hold back on us and have every knight of the Blades join in the training'? Is that what you're asking?"

"NO!" the two boys quickly answered.

"Good. When I was your age, Delphine had me duel herself along with two captains of the Blades. So, neither of you have any reason to complain."

Robb and all the men in the training grounds laughed at seeing the two boys get trounced by William. He knew that William would never really hurt the two, but he would accept nothing but their best.

"I guess that's enough for now. The two of you need to keep training if you want me to break a sweat."

Bran and Tommen nodded and returned their practice swords to the weapons rack. Looking at them all from a castle battlement were Robert and Eddard.

"Haha! Will's doing a good job training them, eh Ned?" Robert remarked.

"Indeed. It reminds me of our days fostered under Jon Arryn," Ned replied.

"In that case, perhaps we should consider having Bran and Tommen foster under Will at Cloud Ruler in a few years," Robert said.

"I think both boys would enjoy that," Ned agreed. His mind focused on William for a moment. He recalled something that the young prince has said once.

"Robert. Yesterday in the crypts... you said you wanted to join our houses," Ned stated.

"Of course, Ned. Our houses are meant to be joined. Joffrey and Sansa will do this for us."

"I have not given you an answer yet. Before I do I must ask you something important," Ned said with a serious look.

Robert stared back at his friend before speaking.

"And what would that be, Ned?"

"When William was staying here in the North, I overheard him speak to my own sons about Joffrey. What I heard was... disturbing. I want to know if there's any truth to what he said," Ned revealed.

Robert looked at Eddard for a moment before sighing.

"I should have known William would say something. One of my greatest failures is not being a better father to my children. Sadly, Ned, whatever you heard William say about Joffrey is most likely true." Ned listened as Robert continued to talk. "Years ago, Tommen had a pet fawn. Joffrey shot it with his crossbow and skinned it. Poor Tommen was heartbroken. Cersei defended Joffrey by saying it was mere child's curiosity. But William wouldn't have any of it. That very evening, we entered the dining hall to find Will standing by the fireplace. He had thrown Joffrey's crossbow in and watched it burn. When his mother demanded to know why, he stood his ground and stared straight into her eyes before saying 'if you're not going to keep Joffrey from tormenting my siblings, then I will.'"

Eddard listened in shock. He did not think that the crown prince would torment his younger siblings. This was worse than he had thought.

"Joffrey is truly like that?"

"Yes. And that was just one incident. There was another time when Joffrey gutted a pregnant cat just to see the unborn kittens," Robert said causing Eddard's eyes to widen. "He's nothing but a constant disappointment. I still hope that he might change, but he hasn't yet. I've lost count of how many times I've wished that Will was my firstborn."

"If William is a better choice as king, you could name him your heir and crown prince," Eddard stated.

"There would be war if I did that, Ned. I know Tywin Lannister has never forgiven me for having Will foster in Winterfell and denying him an heir to the Westlands. Will may be popular with the commoners, but countless lords will not accept him as king just because he isn't the firstborn. It just can't be done."

The two of them stood in silence before Eddard spoke up again.

"If what you say about Joffrey is true, then I cannot allow either of my daughters to marry him, Robert."

"I understand, Ned. But there are other options. Would Sansa be willing to marry Will?"

Eddard thought about it for a second before shaking his head.

"I don't think it would work out so well. Neither of them dislike each other, but there seems to be no love either."

"What about your youngest daughter, Arya?" Robert asked which caused Eddard to perk up.

"Arya is very determined to not get married. However, she and William are very good friends, and I dare say that they might be better friends with each other than William is with my sons." Eddard turned towards Robert. "I don't think Arya would like it at first, but I am sure the two of them would make a fine match. In time, of course."

Robert grinned at this.

"When I first saw her I thought I was looking at Lyanna. It was like I was looking at a ghost."

"I feel the same at times. She loves archery, horse riding, and wants to learn how to wield a sword. Just like Lyanna. Despite this, William has never thought of her as an odd person."

"Then it's settled. In several years we'll have the two of them marry. Then, our houses will be joined, as they should have been," Robert declared before looking down at the courtyard again. "Now we just need to find the right moment to tell them."

Back in the courtyard, William saw that Arya was looking around.

"Nymeria?" she called out.

"Did your direwolf wander off, Arya?" William asked her. He had been surprised to find that all of the Stark children now had a pet direwolf each, but he considered that it was quite fitting. Nymeria was Arya's direwolf, named after a warrior queen of the past, which he found a very good name.

"I'm sure she is not far away, she rarely wanders off," Arya insisted.

William glanced around and let out a short whistle. Nymeria came running around a corner a moment later and sat down next to them.

"How did you do that?" Arya asked in confusion.

"I whistled for her," William replied with a grin. Arya glared at him, annoyed.

"I know that! What I meant was, why did Nymeria answer? I thought it was only Shadow that answered to your whistles."

"He answers to a different whistle," William replied before letting out another whistle, but Arya was able to tell that this one had a different pitch.

The two of them then heard a loud crash coming from the stables, as well as shouting, before the front doors to the stable were smashed open as Shadow kicked them out. A string of curses followed Shadow as he ran up to William and stopped, looking at them as if he were asking 'What do you need?'.

Arya could not contain her laughter as the stablemaster kept yelling from inside the stable, as she reached into her pocket and brought out an apple. Shadow immediately perked up and nuzzled against her in hopes of receiving the treat.

"You spoil him too much, Arya," William commented. Arya and Shadow both just grinned at him.

**Pentos, Across the Narrow Sea**

Daenerys Targaryen strode behind her brother Viserys and Magester Illyrio Mopatis. She had just met Khal Drogo, a powerful Dothraki warlord and her future husband. The Dothraki were fierce and deadly horsemen, but they frightened Daenerys. She was afraid of the great Khal, but what could she do?

_Nothing but to accept my fate,_ she thought. She excused herself and returned to her quarters, where she asked the maids to leave. When she finally was alone, she reached into a satchel and pulled out a book.

A few weeks ago, while she was visiting the marketplace, she had come across a stand that had many books, scrolls, and other written materials. Her eyes seemed to be guided to one in particular: it was called "Mysteries of the Dovah", and it was written by a man called Farengar Secret-Fire. In a way she could not explain, she knew that Dovah meant dragon.

Daenerys was fascinated by what she found in the book. While much of it was myth and legend, she was convinced that the man who wrote the book had to know more about dragons than her brother.

The book spoke of how, more than ten thousand years ago, hundreds of dragons freely flew throughout the world. They were described much different than the dragons that her family had once rode: they were said to be more intelligent than men and they even had their own language, many words of which appeared in the book. The book also spoke of a mystical power that was the source of a dragon's fire and many other abilities, as well as people that, for one reason or another, were able to wield such powers: the Thu'um, which was also the word for 'shout' in the dragon language.

Daenerys had asked the shopkeeper about the book, but the man insisted that they were nothing but fairy tales, and the writer was probably a fool. Nonetheless, Daenerys purchased the book and kept it hidden from her brother, in case he might take it.

Daenerys read the book for a while. Even though she had probably read it scores of times before, it still made her feel better. She had memorized all of the dragon language words the book contained, and she really would love to meet this Farengar Secret-Fire, to learn everything he knew about dragons.

Tired, she decided that she might as well take a nap, before the wedding and everything else happened. As she laid on her bed, she could not help but wonder about the legends of the Dovah. Why were they so different from the dragons her family once had? Were the powers of the Thu'um real, and could a human truly use them?

As she let sleep take her, she muttered one of the words she had memorized.

"FUS..." she whispered, giving the word for 'force'. Had her eyes been open, she would have been able to see the raw, compressed power emerge from her mouth.

**Winterfell**

William was dreaming.

He saw a mighty black stag standing next to a great wolf, several creatures surrounding the two of them. A lion growled as it struck at the two while a kraken reached out to strangle the wolf. There was a rose at a side, at the same distance from the stag and the lion. Then, a massive three-headed dragon landed and attacked the stag, which bravely fought back, using its antlers to tear off two of the dragon's heads. The third head shot at the stag's throat, but dust rose and he could not see what happened as a spider watched from the sidelines and a mockingbird jeered over, and then a dark and cold shadow loomed over them, trying to seize them all.

He jerked awake and blinked as sweat poured over his eyes.

"My lord?" came Delphine's voice. William looked over to see her at the door. "The hunt will begin soon. Your father will be expecting you."

William nodded and got ready to join the hunt that his father insisted on having, his dream already forgotten.

An hour later, William was striding alongside his father and Eddard Stark, all with spears in hand, while Delphine and Ser Barristan followed close behind. William had intended to join Robb, Jon, Theon, but his father had insisted that he join him in another part of the forest.

"I am glad you came with us, Will," Robert stated. "It feels good to have you with us."

"Indeed, father. Though, I am surprised that you had me join you instead of Robb. Is there some reason for it?"

"Can't I just enjoy hunting with my son?" Robert asked.

"I know you well enough to know that you want to tell me something, and something you don't want others to learn before me, father," William replied.

"Well... you are right, there is something that both Ned and I need to tell you," Robert admitted. He and Eddard agreed that it would probably be best to tell William about his betrothal first.

"William, your father and I have been discussing a marriage agreement between our families," Eddard informed William.

"I suppose that, since you're telling me this, I'm a part of this agreement?" William guessed.

"You are correct, Will," Robert answered as he faced William directly. "We decided that, in several years' time, you will marry Ned's younger daughter, Arya Stark."

William stared at them for a few moments with a blank look.

"I... I'm sorry father. I don't think I heard you right. Did you say that I would marry..."

"You will marry Arya, William," Eddard finished for him.

William's eyes widened in shock and fear. _Arya is going to kill me. Slowly. In my sleep._

"Arya! Does she know about this?" he asked.

"Not yet, Will. We thought it would be best to tell you first," Robert answered.

"We believe that the two of you would have a happy marriage. You are a very close friend with Arya, correct? Unless you don't really like her?" Eddard questioned.

"No. Yes. I mean..." William stuttered before shaking his head to try and focus. "It's just that... I've always just been friends with her. I've never actually thought of her as something more than that."

"Do you think that you could marry her, Will?" Robert pressed. Both he and Eddard waited for an answer.

William though hard about Arya. She wasn't bad looking. In fact, now that he thought about it, he did think that she was very pretty. She was pretty in her own unique way. William did enjoy her company, and the two of them had done many activities together and had many adventures. But William had to admit that he was unsure at the idea of marriage.

He finally looked back at his father and Lord Eddard.

"I... I'm not sure of how I truly feel about this... but I am willing to go along for now and see what will come."

"I think everything will work out, William," Eddard encouraged. "I have known you for years now, and I truly think you and Arya will be happy together."

"Of course it will all work out, Ned," Robert said before chuckling. "Just you wait. Soon Will and Arya won't get enough of each other. HAHA!"

William felt a blush rush to his cheeks as the thought of him and Arya... he quickly shook his head clear. _We're not even married yet, so don't think like that!_ he told himself. _Plus, Arya will definitely kill me if she learns that._

They were interrupted as a rider suddenly burst from the trees up to them.

"Seven Hells!" Robert shouted in anger. "You fool! You just scared any game in the-"

"Forgive me, Your Grace!" the rider gasped. "But I just came from Winterfell, there's been a terrible accident!"

"What accident? What's happened?" Eddard asked.

"Your son, Bran Stark, has fallen off the tower!"

**Chapter End**

**Q &amp; A's**

**Ether walker**: I'm sorry I didn't leave much for you to nerd about in the last chapter. LOL! Unfortunately, I'm about to take it a little further.

Madanach was not the one controlling the two rangers. As was indicated, there was a vampire involved.

Although I'm sure Alexander the Great used similar tactics (He loved to use his infamous cavalry) the second battle of long lake was not inspired by him. It was inspired by the opening battle of the movie Gladiator staring Russell Crowe and the part where the legions allow themselves to be pushed back and swing around on the flanks is inspired by Hannibal Barca's tactics at the historical Battle of Cannae. (Ironic isn't it? The legions defeated an enemy with a tactic that was used to destroy their real-life counterparts.) I'm more familiar with Roman war history than Alexander's.

I thank you for your suggestion about Daenerys. She won't be a real dragonborn and she might have some help with that in the future but the person I have in mind cannot shout.

Thank you so much for your encouragement and reviews. It's helping me a lot.

**Petsod**: I hope I can satisfy when we reach that point. I am a big fan of the Total War strategy games so hopefully my experience with them will help me with this story.


	7. Shouts, Betrothals, and Bonding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls**

**Once again, thanks to Milarqui for everything he has done to fix my mistakes!**

**Chapter 7: Shouts, Betrothals, and Bonding**

The Khalasar was gradually making its way east towards the Dothraki Sea, and had just made camp for the coming night. Daenerys strode towards the edge of the Dothraki camp, and when she reached it, she asked her handmaidens to leave her alone for a while. They nodded and left her as she sat down. Now alone, she thought about how much her life had changed over the past few weeks.

The day of her marriage, she had found herself terrified by her new husband, Khal Drogo. The tall, hulking man only knew one word in the Common Tongue: _no_. Everything else he said was in the gutural language of the Dothraki, which she barely understood. On their wedding night, as he spoke and his hands started to caress her body, she could not help but to start crying.

However, to her shock, the powerfully built Khal was surprisingly gentle towards her, as if he was afraid that he might hurt her if he did not take care. Looking back at that night, Daenerys could not say that it was as horrible as she had imagined it would be. In spite of that, though, she still felt like a slave or a possession when, each night, he took her.

She then thought about the other grand change in her life, which was why she had wanted to be alone. She carefully looked around her, to make sure that there was no one in sight, and then she took a breath.

"FUS!" she said, and an orb of energy flew out of her mouth, harmlessly going across the air.

She frowned. The orb was only slightly larger than her hand, and barely larger than what it was when she first discovered it, just before her wedding took place.

**Flashback**

She let out a small moan as her eyes fluttered open after her nap. Straightening up, she glanced outside to see it was getting to be late afternoon.

She shivered as the memory of what was going to happen the next day washed over her. She would have to marry a frightening horselord then, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She glanced down to see "Mysteries of the Dovah" next to her hand.

_If only I could use the Dragon Shouts..._ she thought. _Then, I probably wouldn't have to marry Khal Drogo._

Letting out a sigh, she idly spoke.

"FUS."

And an orb of energy flew out of her mouth. Her jaw dropped in shock.

"Did... did I just... FUS!" she said, and again the orb appeard. It was quite small, about the same size of her small fist, but this did not stop her from letting out a small screech of excitement.

"I can use Dragon Shouts... I can use DRAGON SHOUTS!" she half yelled to herself, and then she hugged her arms around herself in excitement. The possibilites were endless, because, if the book was anything to go by, then she should be able to use all sorts of abilities, ranging from breathing fire to summoning a lightning storm.

Giddily, she tried to see how strong her Shout could be.

"FUS!" She Shouted again, only for the same fist-sized orb to appear. Confused, she tried again, only for it to remain the same.

Summoning all of her will, she tried it again.

"FUS!"

But, to her despair, the orb of energy was no larger than before.

Fear began to grip her again before she tried a different word.

"YOL," she said, speaking the word for fire... but nothing happened.

Desperately, she began trying all of the different dragon words she knew. One by one, she tried to do something different and one by one, nothing happened. The only word that did anything was FUS and it was only a small hand-sized orb. She grabbed her book and skimmed to the part about Shouts.

Tears appeared in her eyes again as she read what she already knew. The book did describe some Shouts, such as the 'Unrelenting Force' shout, but it did not describe how Shouts were performed. All she knew was that FUS was used in unrelenting force.

She had no idea how to properly use a Dragon Shout.

**Flashback end**

Daenerys had despaired for being unable to use any Shout other than FUS, but she decided that she would not give up. After she was married to Khal Drogo, she secretly practiced every day to try and strengthen her Shout. It was slightly larger, but it would still be rather useless.

No one else knew about it. Not her brother, not the sellsword Jorah Mormont, and most certainly not her husband. There was no telling what would happen if anyone found out.

She continued to practice, though, trying to figure out how to strengthen the Unrelenting Force Shout. The book stated that the Shout could be powerful enough to throw anything in its way aside, or even disintegrate objects or people at the peak of its power, but it was still not enough to tell her what she needed to know.

However, she eventually decided that she had practiced enough for that day. If she stayed out of sight for too long, then someone would come looking for her. She calmly stood up and dusted herself off and turned around towards the camp.

But she froze in mid-step. Her eyes widened, and her lips began to tremble. No more than fifteen feet behind her, casually sitting on a rock while resting his head on his hand, was her husband.

He stared at her with no emotion on his face. Daenerys was terrified, convinced that she was about to die at the hands of her husband, because she knew that the Dothraki were extremely superstitious about anything resembling magic.

The staring contest continued for a few moments, before Khal Drogo finally stood up and walked over her. She looked up to his eyes as he towered over her.

"Come," he said, turning towards the camp. After hesitating for a second, she followed her husband.

**Winterfell**

Bran had suffered severe injuries from falling off the tower. Maester Luwin and Colette had taken Bran into a private room, starting to treat his injuries immediately. William ordered one of his Blades to ride to the nearby Temple of Kynareth to fetch Danica Pure-Springs, who arrived soon and only asked where Bran was before disappearing into the room.

The entire Stark family was gathered in the hallway, waiting and praying to the old and new gods, and William and his father were also sitting close by, on a bench. They spent a long time waiting for either of the healers to come out.

It was already a dark night when the door finally opened, and Luwin, Colette and Danica stepped out. Luwin looked very tired, while both Colette and Danica were wiping sweat out of their brows. Colette muttered something about food and drink and made her way past the waiting people, who faced Danica with a hopeful gaze.

"Bran will live," she said, smiling. Everyone let out a relieved sigh. Robb and Jon grinned at each other, Robert let out a laugh and slapped a hand on Ned's shoulder, and Arya even grabbed William in a hug which was a little awkward for him since Arya still did not know of their betrothal. "However, there are some complications."

Everyone looked at Danica, now a bit scared.

"What complications?" Catelyn fearfully asked.

"Nothing life threatening, Lady Stark. Bran is still unconscious and I'm not certain when he will wake up. Due to the severity of the injuries, it could be a few weeks before he wakes," Danica informed them. "The worst is the damage inflicted to his spine."

"He won't... be crippled, will he?" Catelyn gasped out.

"Thankfully, he won't," Danica replied, to Catelyn's relief. "He will have to, in a sense, relearn how to walk. The damage to his spine will prevent him from walking, and he will have to make some exercise to regain strength in his legs before he begins to walk again, which I am willing to supervise and help him with. It will take time, but he should make a full recovery, and be able to walk and run again."

Catelyn stammered out her thanks and entered the room to see Bran for herself, and her family followed closely behind. William decided not to disturb them and retired for the evening.

The next morning, William sought out his uncle, as he needed to speak with him before the ride back to King's Landing started again. He finally spotted him by the dog kennels, and witnessed the amusing sight of Tyrion slapping Joffrey not once, but thrice, while Sandor Clegane did nothing. Joffrey angrily marched off, and William walked up to his uncle.

"I can't deny it. That was a welcome sight to see this morning," William commented.

"It was quite satisfying, I must say. I never knew trying to teach your brother some manners would be so fun," Tyrion replied. "Come, Will. Let us go and get some breakfast."

"Sounds good, uncle. Especially since that was the reason I was looking for you."

The two of them left the kennels and entered the keep to the dining hall. Had they stayed outside for another moment, they would have heard a sound which would have sent shivers down William's back.

"WHAT!" someone shouted, causing a stable boy to jump and look up at an open window.

Eddard winced at the volume of Arya's voice. He had decided that he needed to inform Arya of her betrothal to William before they departed for King's Landing. So, he summoned all of the Stark children, including Jon, and told them of the agreement.

Both Robb and Jon looked surprised at the announcement. They knew of William and Arya's close friendship, but this was still unexpected to them. Sansa had believed that she would marry Joffrey, and was shocked and angry at the whole situation. Arya's reaction was about what Eddard expected it to be.

_Just like Lyanna did,_ he thought.

"I have to marry Will?!" Arya half yelled, half questioned, her father. Despite the furious look on her face, Eddard noticed she seemed to have a bare hit of a blush on her cheeks.

"But I thought I was going to marry Joffrey!" Sansa interjected. "Why is she getting married instead?"

"The King and I discussed this at length, Sansa," Eddard replied to his daughter. "We decided that William and Arya would be a better match than you and Joffrey."

"What's wrong with me and Joffrey being married? I was to be his queen and unite our family with royalty!" Sansa argued. "Instead you decide to have Arya Horseface marry William?"

Arya flinched at the nickname. Despite her attempts to hide it, it always hurt when she was called that. Several boys had started it after saying she was plain looking. That is, until William found out and had the boys punished. Despite his action, the nickname had stuck with some people.

"Sansa! Apologize to Arya for that!" Eddard sternly said, and Sansa muttered an insincere apology. "I will find you a suitable match in the future. This matter is over. I need to speak with Arya for a moment."

Sansa stormed out and was soon followed by Robb, Jon, and little Rickon. Now alone with Arya, Eddard sat on a bench and motion Arya to sit next to him. After a moment of hesitation, Arya sat next to her father. She didn't meet his gaze and just stared at the ground.

"Arya, look at me," Eddard ordered. Arya slowly lifted her head up. "I know that you don't wish to be married. But I believe that you will be happy with William. After all, are you not good friends?"

"That's the problem." Arya stated. "I... I never really considered him more than a friend."

"William's said something similar when Robert and I told him of the engagement," Eddard said with a small chuckle. Arya looked at him in surprise at this. "He's as unsure about this as you are, but he is willing to give this arrangement a chance."

"But... why would Will be willing to marry me?" Arya asked. "I'm Arya Horseface. I don't like doing anything that most noble girls do."

"I was under the impression that he became friends with you because you weren't like other noble girls." Eddard remarked, causing Arya to pause and think about his words. "And your face most certainly does not resemble a horse's face. My sister was just like you when she was your age, and she was a very beautiful lady."

Eddard placed both hands on Arya's shoulders and had her face him directly.

"You two have a good friendship, and you can build off of that. In time, I believe that your friendship can one day become a deep, strong love for each other. William is willing to give it a try. If you do too... you might be surprised at what you discover."

Arya stared at him indecisively for a moment.

"I'll... I'll try, father," she slowly answered.

"That's all I ask," Eddard said as he brought her into a hug. "I promise that, if this arrangement truly won't work, then I'll end it."

**Meanwhile...**

William and Tyrion entered the dining hall where most of his family was sitting.

"Little brother, William," Jaime greeted them both.

"Beloved siblings," Tyrion answered.

"Uncle Jamie," William returned before facing his mother. "Good morning, mother."

"Good morning, William," Cersei greeted.

"Watch out, Tommen," William said as he grabbed Tommen and lifted him to the side.

"Will," Myrcella nervously asked, "is Bran going to die?"

"He won't, thank the Divines," William answered with a smile, which Myrcella returned. Cersei however, stared at William with a small hint of worry.

"What do you mean, William?" she asked.

"Thanks to Danica and Colette, Bran is going to live," William replied. He looked at his mother as he noticed an odd tone in her voice.

"Even if the boy lives," Jaime interjected. "He will be a cripple, won't he?"

"Actually, he won't be crippled, either," William countered. "Danica Pure-Springs is very skilled in the healing arts, and she'll be staying in Winterfell until Bran makes a full recovery."

"That is excellent news. I am a little curious as to what he'll say when he wakes," Tyrion said.

"As will I. It doesn't make a lot of sense," William agreed.

"What do you mean, Will?" Tommen asked.

"During the four years that I've stayed here in Winterfell, Bran had climbed the wall and towers almost every day. He's never fallen. Not once," William answered his brother while Cersei and Jaime glanced at each other in worry. This did not go unnoticed by Tyrion.

"Now that is very interesting," Tyrion commented.

"Accidents will happen sooner or later. The boy is apparently one of the lucky few," Cersei spoke up. "Enough of this unpleasant talk. Come along Myrcella, Tommen."

William watched as his mother and younger siblings left the room. He had noticed the looks between his mother and Jaime. He really hoped that any suspicions that formed in his mind were unfounded.

Soon after, the Royal party was preparing to depart Winterfell and head south. William was saddling Shadow, while Jon did the same with his horse. Jon, in the end, had decided to leave Winterfell with the Royal party, riding with it up to the fork in the road, and then north towards the Wall. A voice then spoke behind them.

"So, I hear that the black stag is going to marry the wolf girl."

William let out a sigh as he turned with a glare.

"One more word, Theon, and I swear I'll smash your nose in."

Theon raised his arms in surrender as he chuckled. Robb shook his head as he walked up as well.

"William," Robb said with a serious face. "You're a good friend and I trust you, but I need you to promise me that no harm will come to Arya. Promise me you'll take care of her."

William's face softened and he nodded.

"I promise, Robb. I will watch over her."

"All jokes aside, Will," Theon spoke. "Both you and Jon take care of yourselves."

"Farewell to you both," Robb said.

"And to you too, Robb," Jon said as he gave Robb a hug.

"Until our next meeting, my friends," William bid them as he mounted Shadow.

The column made its way out of Winterfell. As the road split into two, Jon paused alongside Eddard as Benjen Stark, along with Tyrion, Sorine of the Dawnguard, and the mysterious hooded woman began to make their way north. William road up to them with Isran by his side.

"This is goodbye for now, Jon. I wish you luck," William said.

"Thank you, Will. I wish you the best of luck as well," Jon replied.

William nodded and began to turn south but then paused before turning back.

"You're not bound to the Night's Watch until you take the Black Oath. If you change your mind before you take the Black..."

"Then the Dawnguard will gladly accept you, if you wish it," Isran finished.

Jon nodded but didn't reply. William turned south to catch up to the royal entourage, giving a final wave as he did.

"There is great honor in both the Watch and the Dawnguard. You will do well in either of the two orders," Eddard spoke up. "Because you are a Stark. You might not carry my name, but you carry my blood."

Jon hesitated before finally asking,

"Is my mother alive? Does she know about me? Where I am, where I'm going? Does she care?"

Eddard looked at him for a moment before answering.

"The next time we see each other... we'll talk about your mother. I promise."

With that, Eddard turned and rode to catch up with the column. After a moment, Jon turned and headed north.

**Southwest of Qohor**

The Khalasar had just crossed a river at the ruins of a city called Ar Noy. As Daenerys rode her silver horse, she glanced ahead at Khal Drogo. Just the previous day, Daenerys had asked her handmaiden Doreah to teach her how to influence Drogo in the bedroom. Her plan was working, as her husband had shown an increasing affection for her.

This was working in both ways, however, as she believed that it was the first time she felt real passion. She might have not even though of attempting this if Drogo had not surprised her yet again. When he discovered her ability to Shout, she was convinced something horrible would happen to her.

Instead, he just took her to their own tent and sat her down before ordering one of her handmaidens to translate for him. He simply asked for her to explain what she was doing and what he saw. After hesitating for a moment she slowly pulled out her book and began to explain everything to him.

Drogo just sat and listened to the handmaiden who translated for him. He asked an occasional question, but otherwise said nothing. After the explanation, he sternly asked if this 'shouting' was magic. Daenerys replied that she was not completely sure. It was similar in many aspects, but was also extremely different.

Drogo was silent for a moment as he thought over what he had been told. He then stood up and, to Daenery's shock, told her to use the shout on him. She hesitated but after he grunted for her to do so, she spoke the word and used the Shout at him. He didn't even stumble as the small orb struck his chest. However, he smiled before remarking that it tickled a bit.

Then came the greatest shock of all. He encouraged her to continue to practice, and assured her that it would be kept secret until she was ready to reveal it to the Khalasar. When she asked why he would allow this, he replied that he wished for their son, when he was conceived, to gain this power.

Khal Drogo glanced back and their eyes met. Daenerys gave a small smile which Drogo returned with a grin.

_Perhaps things aren't so bad after all,_ she thought. _If I prove myself strong to the Dothraki, then they will begin to respect me._

As the Khalasar rode on, Daenerys noticed something on the road ahead. It appeared to be a cart.

"Most likely a trader, Khaleesi," Jorah Mormont, the sellsword, said. "Traveling from Qohor along the river. The Dothraki do not threaten traders unless they break any peace or desecrate any Dothraki customs."

Daenerys could see that it was a single man riding a horse, leading a cart pulled by a mule. Several Dothraki riders had stopped and were conversing with the man. As Daenerys reached the cart herself she saw that the man had a small beard and appeared to be middle-aged. She couldn't tell much else as the man was wearing blue, almost purple, robes with the hood pulled up. He also had several maester chains on his robes.

The man faced her directly and smiled before bowing.

"May fortune smile upon you, Khaleesi," he spoke. His voice sounded pleasant and chipper.

"Are you a trader, good sir?" Daenerys asked politely.

"That is my occupation, though I confess that it is not my specialty. I consider myself more of a scholar and scientist. Being a trader allows me to travel and locate various amounts of lore and conduct my studies," the man answered.

"May I look through your wares?" Daenerys asked.

"There's no need to ask, Khaleesi. I am at your service."

Daenerys browsed through some of the wares. There were a variety of items including books, a few weapons, and other small trinkets. Daenerys notice that there were several things that were dragon related. Such as a statue of a dragon. It appeared to be made of some sort of black glass.

"That's made of obsidian glass, my lady Daenerys Targaryen," the trader stated as he followed her gaze. Daenerys paused as he said her full name.

"You know who I am?" she asked.

The trader chuckled before replying. "I was born and raised in Westeros, my lady... and your hair is a bit of a giveaway."

Daenerys nodded in acceptance before looking closer at the dragon statue. "I'll take it and..." She paused as her eyes landed on a book. It was the same as her own, _Mysteries of the Dovah_.

"Ah, I wrote that book several years ago from my discoveries about dragons. Dragons have always been a passion of mine to research and study."

Daenerys froze at his words. She slowly turned towards him.

"You wrote '_Mysteries of the Dovah_'?"

"Several years ago," he answered. "Ah, how silly of me. I never introduced myself. I am Farengar Secret-Fire."

Daenerys stared at Farengar as excitement rose up in her.

"If you are who you say you are... then there is much that I wish to ask of you."

**The Kingsroad**

William rode through the royal entourage towards where the Starks were, holding up as his gaze landed on Arya, who was sitting at the front of a car. He felt depressed, as she had been avoiding him since they left Winterfell. He had hoped they would be able to talk about their betrothal, but, apparently, fate had decreed otherwise. Right now, he was going to make a detour to Cloud Ruler, and he hoped Arya would want to come along, as she had always wanted to see the fortress, so he mustered up his courage and rode forward.

"Good morning, Arya," he said.

"Oh! Ah... good morning, Will," Arya hesitantly replied.

"Isran and I are planning to get supplies for the Dawnguard from Cloud Ruler, since it close by. Then we'll meet up with the column when they camp at the Crossroads tonight."

Arya's eyes had lit up when William mention Cloud Ruler but then quickly disappeared.

"T-that's good to hear."

William's face fell at her response. Both of them shifted uncomfortably in awkward silence.

"Do you... have any plans today?" William asked.

Arya hesitated again before responding.

"Mycah and I might go looking for Rhaegar's rubies. The ones that were said to have fallen of his armor during the Battle of the Trident."

"I see," William replied in sadness. "Well, I wish you luck in your search."

William turned Shadow away and began the ride to Cloud Ruler with Isran and several others. His grip tightened on the reigns.

_You stupid, fucking idiot, Will!_ he thought to himself. _Why didn't you just ask her to go with you? Instead, you just awkwardly stated that you were going and left it at that, like a fool._

"You two need to sit down and have a long talk together."

William turned to see the speaker was Aela. Since it was unlikely that William would be returning to the North anytime soon, Aela, along with Vilkas and Farkas, had decided to accompany William southwards. Aela was currently giving William a disapproving look.

"You think I haven't tried? She doesn't want to be anywhere near me! She probably blames me for this arrangement. She never wanted to be married, and now she's being forced into it!" William retorted before turning away in sadness. "She hates me now."

William yelped in pain as Aela's hand smacked the back of his head.

"What happened to the boy who stood defiantly against fifty thousand Wildings?! The young man who the people call the Black Prince! All I see before me is a whipped puppy!" Aela growled in anger before her expression softened. "She doesn't hate you, Will. I've watched you two over the years, when you've both come to Jorrvaskr, and I know she cares for you. She just doesn't know how to express it." When William didn't answer, she continued. "Arya is of house Stark. Her blood flows with the blood of direwolves. She's strong willed and spirited, which means her wolf side won't accept anything less than a strong Alpha with a will and spirit to match. Her human side wants someone to be there for her. Not to save her like she's a damsel, but to stand by her side and support her when she needs it. You've always done this for her, and you're just what she wants, even if she may not realize it yet. You just need to be yourself."

William stared out into space as he contemplated Aela's words.

"Just be myself, huh. I wonder if it's really that simple."

...

_Why didn't I just ask to go with him? I can't just keep on avoiding him. I'm being such a fool,_ Arya thought as she watched William ride away.

She really wanted to go with him to Cloud Ruler, but she just could not seem to bring herself to say it. She wanted to spend time with him, like they did in the past, when they went to Jorrvaskr or to Fort Dawnguard. William had even taken her to the Blades' hidden northern fortress, Sky Haven Temple. It was forbidden for someone who was not a knight of the Blades, but that did not stop William from showing her. But now, it all felt different, because the two of them were now betrothed to each other.

"That was a disappointing display from both of you."

Arya turned to see Delphine lifting herself up into the cart and sit next to her.

"Why aren't you with Will? Like usual," Arya asked.

"William doesn't need me to protect him right now," Delphine answered. "You, on the other hand, look like you need someone to talk to."

"What's there to talk about? Nothing's the same between us now. Everything's changed," Arya muttered.

"Nothing's changed, Arya. You just think it has," Delphine answered. Arya looked up with a questioning gaze. "I've served as one of William's personal guard for years now. I've accompanied him almost everywhere and observed you two almost all of that time. You both have feeling for each other, but neither of you have realized it. After watching you both, when William first showed you how to properly fire a bow, I knew you would only grow closer together."

"How can you know that? Have you ever been in love before?" Arya angrily muttered as she looked away. When Delphine did not reply, Arya turned back to see her staring of into the distance with a sad look in her eyes.

"I was in love once. Back when the Blades were still a fighter's guild and I was apprenticed under Grandmaster Jauffre," Delphine spoke as Arya watched her. "But then, one day the Blades accepted a contract that I took part in. I was shocked to learn that my lover was part of a group that, at the time, was opposing us, and he needed to be eliminated to complete the contract."

Arya listened intensely at Delphine's story. She'd have never heard of this before and Will had never mentioned it either. Did he even know?

"My mentor was a good man, and he didn't oppose my relationship with my lover," Delphine continued. "But he was Grandmaster, and was expected to hold up the Blades' rules. He reluctantly told me that I would either have to choose to leave the Blades or kill my lover."

Arya eyes widened in shock as Delphine turned and gazed at her with sadness.

"You have a chance that many people don't get, Arya. You are betrothed to a person I know you care for and he cares for you." Delphine laid a hand on Arya's shoulder. "Most highborn girls don't get to be with the person they want. You need to discover and accept your feelings. Don't let the chance slip from your grasp like so many have."

As Delphine climbed out of the cart, Arya couldn't help but ask.

"What exactly...did you do?"

"As you already know, I'm still a member of the Blades," Delphine answered as a shadow passed over her eyes. "I impaled my sword straight through my lover's chest."

**Road to the Wall**

"Here, Jon Snow," Sorine said holding a piece of jerky out. After a moment, Jon accepted the gift and Sorine sat next to him at a campfire. Across from him sat Tyrion Lannister. The hooded woman sat nearby but not with them. Benjen sat close by at another campfire, as another member of the Night's Watch led two men with their wrist bound to sit and eat.

"Ah, rapers," Tyrion commented. "They were given a choice, no doubt. Castration or the Wall. Most choose the knife."

At seeing Jon's disapproving look, Tyrion continued.

"Not impressed by your future Brothers? Lovely thing about the Watch. You discard your old family and get a whole new one."

Sorine snorted at this.

"The Watch is no family. Families watch each other's backs, not flee or abandon them."

"I thought the Dawnguard and the Night's Watch worked together?" Jon asked in confusion.

"We do. That doesn't mean we trust them, especially since most of them are criminals," Sorine answered. "Only a few, such as your uncle Benjen and the Lord Commander, are trusted. We'll pass by and stop at Fort Dawnguard tomorrow. Benjen is the only brother of the Watch who'll be allowed in. And you and lord Tyrion as well, of course."

Jon frowned at the news.

"But the Night's Watch has been guarding the Realm for years against..."

"Against grumpkins and snarks and all the other monsters that your wet nurse warned you about," Tyrion interrupted with an amused look. "You're a smart boy. You don't believe that nonsense."

"And yet," came a smooth voice, "your nephew, William Baratheon, funds the Dawnguard."

Jon nearly jumped as the hooded woman spoke. He had never heard her voice before. It had a smooth, unearthly sound, and her tone was like the woman was speaking to a young, ignorant child.

"Well, he tends to support any venture that, in his mind, aids the Realm," Tyrion replied.

The hooded woman stared at him for a moment before turning to Jon.

"There was a time when being a member of the Night's Watch was considered an honor. Today, it is just a place to throw away the unwanted."

Jon gave her a slight glare. He could not help but think that she was also mocking him, since he planned to join the Watch.

"I remember you. Your rode with the Dawnguard when they arrived in Winterfell, when Will first arrived in the North. Are you a member of the Dawnguard?"

The woman stared as if she was analyzing him.

"No. I am... an advisor of sorts to the Dawnguard and to your friend, the Black Prince."

"If you're not a part of the Dawnguard, then who are you?" Jon questioned.

The woman continued to stare at Jon which caused him to feel uncomfortable. Then she raised her hands and slowly lifted her hood off.

It took every ounce of Jon's willpower to keep his jaw from dropping as he found himself looking at one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her shoulder length, dark black hair framed her face. Several braids circled the top of her hair which gave her an elegant looking hairstyle. Her face was oddly pale, but her skin looked very soft. Her eyes stood out the most to him as they were reddish-orange in color. If Jon had to choose one word to describe her, it would be regal as she looked as if she was royalty.

"My name, Jon Snow, is Serana. Serana Volkihar."

**The Kingsroad**

"ARYA!" William shouted as he desperately searched through the forest with Delphine and Aela at his side.

When William returned from Cloud Ruler, he was shocked to find that Arya was missing. He had to listen to Joffrey rant to their mother about how Arya and her friend Mycah had attacked him before Nymeria had tried to maul Joffrey's arm off.

William shook his head at the story, as he knew Arya wouldn't do such a thing. Joffrey barely had two small teeth marks from Nymeria, but he acted like he had lost the whole arm. William left to join the search despite the protest from his mother. After searching for an hour, they still had found nothing, and darkness was quickly surrounding them.

"Can't you find any tracks, Aela?" William asked.

"The soldiers 'helping' in the search have ruined any tracks that were present," Aela groaned in frustration. "I could use that form to find her by scent."

"No, there's too many people around who could see you. It's too risky," William said as he tried to peer through the darkness. He could see little else but torches in the distance. They needed to find Arya, before a Lannister soldier did.

William suddenly got an idea. He brought his hand to his mouth and let out a whistle.

"What are you doing?" Delphine asked.

"Whistling for Nymeria," William answered.

He continued for a little while before the three of them heard a small whine. William turned to see Nymeria poking her head out of some bushes.

"Nymeria! Thank the Divines!" William exclaimed. After a moment of hesitation, Nymeria slowly walked towards him. "Where's Arya, girl? Can you show us?"

Nymeria let out a whimper before pointing her head back the way she came. William started in that direction but stopped as Nymeria didn't move. "What's wrong, girl?"

Nymeria just whined in sadness. William was confused as why she was acting like this.

"William, your mother will most likely try to have the little wolf here killed for biting Joffrey," Aela spoke up.

"I know," William answered. "Can you sneak her into the camp and keep her hidden without anyone knowing?"

"With nosy soldiers like this? Child's play," Aela answered with a grin.

"Do it then. Delphine and I will look for Arya in the direction that Nymeria pointed at."

William and Delphine headed out as Aela guided to wolf cub to hide. After traveling a long way, Delphine laid a hand on William's shoulder. She pointed at a spot through the trees.

"There's a torch up ahead, William."

"I see it. Let's move up quietly," William answered.

The two of them stealthy moved through the trees until they reached a small clearing. William glanced from behind a tree. He felt anger rise in him at what he saw.

Arya was worried at the situation she was in. Two Lannister soldier stood behind her, each with a hand on her shoulders to keep her in place. Before her stood Jaime Lannister, the queen's twin brother and a member of the Kingsguard, who was grinning at her as he held a torch.

"Well, looks like we found a little wolf in the woods," Jaime stated. "It's not smart to wander the forest at night, little Stark. You never know what you might encounter."

Arya didn't answer and just stared up at him. Jaime then crouched down to her level.

"Attacking my nephew, the crown prince, was not a very smart thing to do, little Stark."

"I didn't attack Joffrey. He started it," Arya angrily denied.

"Lying is not very smart either," Jaime replied.

"I'm not lying! I didn't attack him!" Arya shouted back.

"When your word's up against a prince's word, you might as well be lying," Jaime said. He glanced around as if looking for something before turning back to Arya. "I don't see you pet wolf anywhere, little Stark. Where is it at?"

"She's gone. I sent her away."

"I find that rather hard to believe. Are wolves really so quick to abandon each other? I think you know where she is."

"She's gone," Arya insisted.

Jaime raised an eyebrow before glancing at one of the Lannister men. Arya felt his grip tighten on her shoulder.

"This can be settled rather easily if you just answer me. Tell me where your wolf is, little Stark."

"I'm telling you the truth! I sent Nymeria away! She's gone!"

The grip on her shoulder increased, causing Arya to wince at the pain. Why couldn't her father, a northern soldier, or a Baratheon soldier have found her instead? Why didn't she go to Cloud Ruler with Will and avoid this whole situation?

"Good evening, Uncle."

Arya eyes shot up at the familiar voice. _Will!_ she mentally shouted.

William stood at the edge of the clearing with Delphine standing just behind his right shoulder. Even in the darkness, Arya could see the glare William directed towards his uncle.

Delphine kept her eyes on the Kingslayer. Jaime had expressed his disbelief when he learned that Delphine has successfully landed a small cut on Barristan Selmy. Ever since then, he tried to gloat or pressure Delphine into a spar with him or join a tournament where they could cross blades, but she had refused every time.

Delphine knew he would be a tough opponent if the situation turned into a fight, but she wasn't afraid. William could take the two Lannister men with no problem, and Delphine knew Jaime could not take on both her and William. While she did not think a fight would break out, she still used her thumb to loosen her katana from its sheath for a faster draw.

"You found Arya. Good. We can call off the search now."

Jaime was caught off guard by William's appearance but quickly recovered.

"Indeed, William. It's very fortunate for us all."

"If you don't mind, then, I'll escort my betrothed to her father. I'm certain that he is very worried about her wellbeing."

"The Queen has commanded that the young girl be brought to the king to answer for her crimes," one of the Lannister men spoke up.

William gave the man a glare before speaking.

"My mother's not here. I'm grateful for you taking the time away from your regular duties to help search for my betrothed, but it's time for you to resume them. I'll take Arya to her father and then we'll see the queen," William's voice then entered a threatening tone. "So I'll ask you to kindly release Arya. Now."

The Lannister men hesitated, then they finally released their grips on Arya, who immediately ran over to William. Jaime stared at them for a few moments before grinning again.

"Your choice, nephew. I just hope your mother won't be too angry with you," Jaime said before leaving the clearing, with the two soldiers following.

When they were out of sight, William let out a sigh while Delphine relaxed her grip on her sword.

"Are you alright..." William started to ask before his breath hitched. When Arya ran over him, William had instinctively placed a protective arm around her. Arya herself had instinctively placed a hand on his chest. The two of them froze at seeing how close their faces were to each other. They both jumped back as their cheeks started burning red.

"We... we should get back to the camp," William stuttered while Arya nodded. After they started the trek back to camp, William turned towards Arya. "I heard my brother's version of what happened at the river. Will you tell me what really happened?"

"You don't believe Joffrey?" Arya asked in surprise.

"This wouldn't be the first time he's lied about something. Please tell me what happened."

Arya explained how she and Mycah were mock battling at the river when Joffrey and Sansa came upon them. Then Joffrey began to threaten Mycah and even started to cut his cheek with his sword. Angry at this, Arya struck Joffrey in the back with her stick to make him stop. While Mycah ran off, Joffrey turned and swung his sword at Arya. Remembering some moves from watching the Blades training, Arya ducked and struck Joffrey's wrist, causing him to drop his sword. Then Nymeria jumped up and bit Joffrey's arm. Arya pulled Nymeria off of Joffrey and then threw his sword into the river before running off.

"I believe you. That certainly sound like Joffrey," William said before grinning. "I'm glad to hear you still remember some tricks from watching the Blades."

Arya grinned in return as they reached another group of searchers, and they were glad to see that it was the Northerners, led by Lord Stark. Eddard ignored his daughter's apologies as he grabbed her in a tight hug, thanking the Gods. He then thanked William for finding her, but then a guardsman rode up to inform them that the king had sent for their presence.

They entered the Crossroads Inn and stood in front of Robert. Cersei and Joffrey stood next to him, while William choose to stand next to Arya, making his position on the matter clear. Cersei's eyes bore into him at this, but William focused on his father.

"Sorry about this, Ned. But we need to get this business done quickly," Robert started.

"Your girl and that butcher's boy attacked my son," Cersei accused. "That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off."

William scoffed at that. Arya was more vocal however.

"That's not true! She just... bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah!"

"Joffrey told us what happened. You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him."

"That's not what happened!" Arya denied.

"Yes it is!" Joffrey retorted. "They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river."

"Liar!"

"Shut up!"

"Enough!" Robert shouted. "She tells me one thing, he tells me another. Seven Hells! What am I to make of this?"

"Sansa can tell us what happened," Cersei stated with a small smirk.

"She's in bed, asleep," Ned remarked.

"She's not. Sansa, come here, darling."

Sansa slowly walked up. William felt his concern rising at seeing the expression on her face.

"Tell us what happened, little dove," Cersei commanded.

Sansa hesitated as she glanced around. Arya was looked at her in desperation while Joffrey and Cersei gazed at her sternly.

"I don't know. I don't remember," she slowly said. "Everything happened so fast. I didn't see-"

"Liar!" Arya shouted. She would have grabbed Sansa's hair had William not reacted quickly enough to stop her. "Liar! Liar! Liar!"

"She's as wild as that animal of hers," Cersei said with a smile. "I cannot fathom why you would allow someone like her to marry William. I want her punished."

"It doesn't matter whether Sansa saw anything or not," William interjected before Robert could speak. "Joffrey's already marked himself as a liar."

Cersei's smile fell while Joffrey looked furious.

"What? I am not lying!"

"Explain yourself, Will." Robert commanded.

"You claim that Arya and her friend beat you with clubs, Joffrey?" William asked.

"That is exactly what happened," Joffrey insisted. He flinched as William gave him a victorious grin.

"If that's true, father," William said as he turned back to Robert, "then why doesn't Joffrey have any bruises or welts from the beating? The only injury he has is the wolf bite."

Jeffrey paled as Robert glowered at him. _You shouldn't embellish your lies, brother,_ William thought.

"Your son was hurt! Are you going to do nothing about it?" Cersei asked in anger.

"What would you have me do? Whip her through the street?" Robert demanded. Cersei remained silent. "Children fight. It's over."

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life," Cersei insisted.

"Two tiny teeth marks that will be covered up in clothing anyway," William dryly noted. Cersei glared at him but he met it with his own. "The gash I received at Long Lake is much more threatening, and you don't see me having any problems with it."

Cersei's face fell at this, as she remembered the scar that William showed her at her insistence.

"I'm sorry about all this, Ned," Robert said. "I will see that my son is properly disciplined."

As Robert stood up to leave, Cersei spoke up again.

"What of the direwolf?"

"I forgot the damned wolf," Robert muttered before turning to one of the guardsmen.

"We found no trace of the direwolf, Your Grace," the guardsman stated. William mentally grinned at hearing that Aela had not been discovered.

"No? So be it," Robert stated.

"We have another wolf," Cersei remarked.

Robert stared at her.

"As you will," he reluctantly said as he began to walk out.

"You don't mean Lady?" Sansa fearfully asked. "Lady didn't bit anyone! She's good!"

"Lady wasn't there! You leave her alone!" Arya demanded.

"Your Grace," William spoke causing Robert to freeze. "You cannot have Lady killed for doing nothing."

"Why do you not want to see justice done for your brother, William?" Cersei demanded in anger.

"What justice?" William asked and continued before Cersei could speak. "By your logic, mother, you are saying that, if uncle Tyrion were to commit a crime but escaped justice, then it's alright to punish Jaime in his stead?"

"What? Of course not!" Cersei replied.

"Exactly," William interrupted before turning back to Robert. "If you have Lady killed for doing nothing, then that's not justice. It's petty vengeance. And a king should be above that."

Robert stared into William's gaze. After a moment he turned towards Joffrey.

"Look at me Joffrey. Was Sansa's wolf there?"

Joffrey flinched at Robert's stare. He finally stuttered out a response.

"N-No."

"Then Sansa's wolf won't be harmed. This matter is over," Robert declared before leaving.

William left the inn with the Starks. He knew his mother would probably scold him later, but he did not really care.

"Prince William? Thank you for helping Lady," Sansa spoke but flinched when William glared at her. She may not have taken Joffrey's side, but she still did not help Arya.

"I didn't do it for you," William said before turning to Eddard. "Lord Stark, it would be best if you have Lady sent back to Winterfell. It might reduce my mother's anger. I'll have Aela take Lady and catch up to Isran. He can take her back north."

Eddard agreed that this was probably the best course to take. Sansa looked sad at this, but did not argue. She did not want the queen to be angry towards her. She said her goodbyes to her pet wolf before William began to lead Lady to where Aela was located. Eddard took Sansa back to bed while Arya accompanied William.

"I have a surprise for you," William whispered.

"What?" Arya questioned.

"You'll see."

When William entered his own tent with Arya and Lady, Aela was waiting with Nymeria.

"Nymeria!" Arya said in surprise. Tears appeared in her eyes as she crouched and held out her arms. Nymeria hesitated for a second before jumping into Arya's embrace. Arya muttered several apologies to the direwolf for driving her away.

"I'm sorry Arya, but Nymeria will have to return north as well. It's not safe for her here," William said.

"I... I know," Arya sadly spoke as held Nymeria.

"Aela, you need to sneak Lady and Nymeria out of camp and catch up with Isran. He'll take them back to Winterfell and you can return here when you're done."

"It will be done, William," Aela replied.

Arya gave Nymeria a final hug and said goodbye before William escorted her back to her tent. When they arrived, Arya paused before turning to William.

"Will... thank you. For everything."

"Anytime, Arya," William replied before Arya surprised him by grabbing him in a hug.

"Goodnight, silly stag," she said before darting into the tent.

William stared after her for a moment before smiling. "Goodnight, wolf girl."

At the edge of camp, Aela calmly glanced around before leading the two direwolves into the forest. Three Lannister guards stepped out from behind a tent and watched her. Two of them were the same guards who were with Jaime earlier.

"We should tell the Queen," the first one said.

"I have a better idea. Let's just kill the two direwolves and bring their pelts to the Queen. We can also have our way with the pretty huntress," the second one said with a grin. The three of them proceeded to follow Aela.

Aela led the two wolves through the trees for some time. Finally, she decided that they were far away enough for her to deal with the three fools who had followed her. She tied the two wolves to a tree before giving them a pat on the head.

"Now you two girls stay and watch carefully. You might learn something," Aela said before she stepped into the bushes and disappeared.

Soon the Lannister guards stepped in the area.

"Where did the woman go?"

"You three are pretty stupid to have followed me. You will regret your decision," Aela's voice sounded out. The three guards drew their swords and tried to spot her.

"Show yourself, woman!" one of them yelled. When nothing happen, he just grinned. "If you won't come out, then I guess I'll just have to kill these wolves instead."

He walked towards the direwolves, but he had barely taken two steps before he fell to his knees, his hands scrabbling at the arrow that had pierced out his throat.

The other two jerked around and turned towards the direction the arrow came from.

"Do you see anything? Where is she?" guard number two asked.

"Right behind you," Aela replied, driving her knife into the guard's throat. The man fell to the ground with a gurgled cry.

"You damned bitch!" the last guard said as he faced Aela.

"You know..." Aela started as she glanced up to see a full moon had appeared out from the clouds. "I really haven't let loose in a while. I don't think William will mind just this once."

Aela grinned at the last guard as something shifted in her. The guard watched in growing terror as Aela's body started to change. His sword fell from his grasp at the sight before him.

"M-monster! You're a monster!" he shrieked before he turned to run. He managed to make it three feet before the werewolf form of Aela caught him. The man's screams echoed through the trees before they were cut off, and a howl replaced them.

The two direwolves watched as the werewolf changed back into Aela. She started to wipe off the blood on her as she walked back up to the wolves. She then gave them a grin.

"So girls, did you learn anything?"

**Chapter End**

**Q &amp; A's**

**Tregun**: That's the only reason I even considered allowing Daenerys to use Dragon Shouts.

**ww1990ww**: Not quite, I do have a few ideas which might make some major changes.

**Ygritte the Huntress**: You can now make your choice about Jon. As for Theon, I'm not spoiling anything yet.

**Lt. Cmdr. Radner**: Thank you for your encouragement and inspection, Lt. Commander. I will do my best to not make that mistake with William, but it is proving to be harder than I anticipated. The information on Theon is currently classified, I'm afraid. And as for Joffrey... 'Sigh' I hate the bastard as much as anyone else (though you have to give Jack Gleeson credit for playing the part so well in the show) but if I do kill him off early in the story, then William is next for the throne. Lords are less likely to oppose William if Joffrey dies. Also, Myrcella and Tommen love William too much to try to take the throne. In fact, I imagine that you might hate Joffrey even more for what he might do later in the story. I'm afraid that Joffrey is probably a necessary evil. Sorry about that, Ranting Ryuu out.

**Ether walker**: I was going for a teaser or cliffhanger with Daenerys, oh well. Hope this chapter satisfies. More about Cersei's feelings towards William will be revealed in the future and Joffrey is... Joffrey. I can't imagine him any other way.

**Badass Bill**: You are right, I almost forgot about that battle. Scipio did use Hannibal's tactics against him with a few changes here or there. There were so many great generals in ancient times.


	8. Life Decisions

Thanks to Milarqui for beta reading another chapter!

_Thoughts_

_"Italics with quotations mean different language."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls.**

**Chapter 8: Life Decisions**

"This city is huge!" Arya exclaimed as she looked around King's Landing, while the cart she was in approached the Red Keep.

"King's Landing is home to half a million people," William replied as he rode next to the cart. "A massive but crowded place. Once I became lord of Cloud Ruler, I did my best to spend as much time there, away from this city."

"Isn't King's Landing your home, Will? You grew up here," Arya asked. William shook his head in answer.

"King's Landing has never felt very welcoming. Cloud Ruler is my home," William said before smiling at Arya. "Winterfell is my second home."

"Winterfell is the best!" Arya insisted with a grin.

"Ah, but you haven't seen Cloud Ruler yet. You might change your mind," William grinned back as the column entered the Red Keep.

William dismounted before he noticed the steward approach Eddard.

"Welcome, Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council. The honor of your presence is requested."

Eddard nodded before turning back and ordered the septa to get Arya and Sansa settled in. William offered to help them as Eddard entered the Red Keep.

As Eddard stepped into the Small Council chambers, Lord Varys, The Spider stood to greet him.

"Lord Stark. I was grievously sorry to hear of your troubles on the Kingsroad. We are all praying for Prince Joffrey's swift recovery."

"A shame you didn't pray for the butcher's son," Eddard commented. After the trial finished at the Kingsroad, Eddard discovered that Arya's friend, Mycah, was murdered by the Hound. He pushed aside his anger at the injustice and smiled at the next council member. "Renly, you're looking well."

"And you look tired from the road, Lord Stark," Renly greeted warmly. "I told them this meeting could wait another day."

"But we have seven kingdoms to run," Baelish interjected. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Lord Stark."

"My wife has mentioned you, Lord Baelish."

"Childhood friends tend to mention one another," he replied. "But the day is getting late, and we have much to do."

"I humbly beg your pardon, Lord Stark," Pycelle spoke up. "But this now belongs to you."

Pycelle held out a pin with the symbol of the Hand. After a moment of hesitation, Eddard accepted it and placed it on.

"Shall we begin?" Pycelle continued as the other council members took their seats.

"Without the King?" Eddard questioned.

"Winter may be coming, but I'm afraid my brother is not," Renly answered before handing a scroll to Eddard who examined it. "My brother instructs us to stage a tournament, both in honor of Lord Stark's new appointment and for William's nameday, since it's approaching."

"I had almost forgotten," Varys noted. "Soon will be Prince William's five-and-tenth nameday."

"How much for this tournament then?" Baelish asked.

"Forty thousand gold dragons to the joust champion and twenty thousand for the runner up, twenty thousand for the winner of the melee, and ten thousand for the winning archer," Eddard announced.

"Can the treasury bare such expense?" Pycelle asked as he faced Baelish.

"I'll have to borrow it from the Lannisters," Baelish answered. "Even though we already owe three million gold to Lord Tywin, among others."

"Are you telling me that the crown is three million in debt?" Eddard asked in shock.

"I'm telling you the crown is six million in debt."

"How could Robert let this happen?" Eddard demanded.

"The Master of Coin finds the money, while the King and the Hand spend it."

Eddard shook his head at this.

"I will speak to Robert about this. This tournament is an extravagance we cannot afford."

"Events like these do benefit the crown, my Lord Hand," Baelish countered. "And the King will expect some celebrations for Prince William's Nameday."

"Then we'll hold a smaller tourney if we must. I'm sure Prince William won't be offended," Eddard insisted.

"As you say, my Lord Hand. But we should still make plans-"

"There will be NO plans until I speak with Robert!" Eddard half-shouted. Silence filled the room for a moment before he spoke up again. "I'm sorry, my lords... it's been a long journey."

"You are the King's Hand, Lord Stark. We serve at your pleasure," Varys stated. "We can hold off other matters until you are rested, if you wish."

"No, that is not necessary. What else is there to address today?" Eddard replied. Despite his words, however, he could feel the makings of a headache.

Elsewhere in the castle, Cersei was applying some medicine on Joffrey's bite marks.

"It's ugly," Joffrey spoke up.

"A king should have scars," Cersei replied. "William has a scar as well. You're a warrior, like him and your father."

"I'm not like him, or father," Joffrey denied. "I've never fought in a battle, let alone fought off any wolf. It bit me and all I did was to scream. Even worse, William took the Stark girl's side at the inn."

"When Aerys Targaryen sat on the Iron Throne, your father was a rebel and a traitor. Someday, you will sit on the Throne and the truth will be what you make it," Cersei encourage. "It was wrong of William to not take your side, but you must remember that he is to marry the younger Stark girl. It's only natural for him to take her side. But soon we'll change that with the knowledge you've been getting from the older daughter."

"That's why I have to pretend to like her then?" Joffrey questioned.

"Yes, she's already told us some interesting things about the younger Stark. You must continue to act like you want to marry her. Do something nice for her to help convince her."

Joffrey stayed silent for a while before standing and paced around the room.

"We've allowed the northerners too much power. They consider themselves as our equals."

"And how would you handle them?" Cersei questioned.

"I'd double their taxes and command them to supply ten thousand men for the Royal Army," Joffrey declared.

"The Royal Army? You mean the Legions that your brother has helped in building?"

"Yes. It's probably the only good idea William has ever had," Joffrey stated. Cersei frowned at this: she did not like it when her children fought. Joffrey did not notice as he continued. "But he's going about it the wrong way. Instead of building them from scratch, we should just have the different kingdoms supply their troops for the Legions. The Royal Army would be completed by now if we did."

"And suppose that the northerners rebel?" Cersei quizzed.

"I'd crush them," Joffrey answered. "Seize Winterfell and install someone loyal as Warden of the North."

"And these ten thousand new Legionnaires from the north, will they fight for you or for the North?"

"For me, I'm their king," Joffrey angrily insisted.

"William's idea of mixing the Legions with men from different locations is a good way to help prevent the Legionnaires from rebelling, but if you make a Legion solely from one kingdom, then they will likely rebel if you attack their home," Cersei explained. "Even with the rest of the Royal Army, the North cannot be held. Not by an outsider. It's just too big and too wild."

Cersei then stood up and continued to speak.

"A good king knows when to save his strength... and when to destroy his enemies."

Joffrey smirked back at his mother.

"So you agree? The Starks are enemies?"

"Anyone who isn't us are enemies." Cersei returned the smirk before she rubbed Joffrey's cheek affectionately. "You worry about being a king. Let your brother worry about building you a mighty army to crush your enemies with. And you let me worry about making sure that he never marries that wretched little girl."

**Elsewhere in the Red Keep**

"May I come in?" William asked as he leaned into the room where Arya, Sansa, and Septa Mordane were seated.

"Of course, my Prince," Mordane answered before scowling as Arya slashed her knife through the air and stabbing it into the table. "Enough of that, young lady. Eat your food."

William never really liked Septa Mordane, as she seemed to dote on Sansa but never made any real effort to aid Arya. He suspected that this might be, in part, due to the fact that Arya had taken a liking to the Nine Divines instead of the Faith of the Seven. During an argument with the Septa once, Arya had even shouted that she intended to convert just to spite Mordane.

"Practicing a move that Aela showed you, I see," William noted.

"Yep, I'm practicing for Joffrey," Arya answered, causing Sansa to stare at her in shock. "He's a liar, and he killed Mycah."

"The Hound killed your friend," Sansa said in defense of Joffrey.

"The Hound does what Joffrey tells him to do," Arya countered.

"That's true," William agreed in a sad tone. He should have known what Joffrey would do. He couldn't do anything to Arya, so he targeted her friend instead.

"Enough!" Mordane said as Arya stabbed the table again.

"What's happening here?" Eddard asked as he stepped into the room.

"Arya would rather act like a beast than a lady," Septa Mordane answered. William narrowed his eyes at her words.

"Go to your room, Arya. We'll talk later," Eddard ordered his daughter. After Arya left, he turned towards William. "William, I'm actually glad you're here. If it's alright, may we speak in private for a moment?"

"Of course," William answered.

"May I be excused?" Sansa questions. Eddard barely had time to answer before she stood and left the room.

Eddard let out a sigh before turning to William again.

"Perhaps was can speak in my new study?"

William nodded in agreement. As Eddard stepped out of the room, William passed behind Mordane and leaned down towards her.

"If you ever call Arya a beast in front of me again, I will have you thrown out of the city like a common thug," he whispered in a dark tone before following after Eddard.

William and Eddard entered the study and faced each other as they sat. Eddard folded his hands as he began to speak.

"I was hoping that you might be able to explain a few things about your father's Small Council, William."

"Ah, I see. Do you need something for a headache first?" William joked.

"That's alright, It'll take more than one session with the council... I hope," Eddard joked back. "But you've been back to the city sooner than I have. Can you tell me who I may trust and who I can't?"

"My father has asked me to help you when I can, so you can count on my support," William informed. "Unfortunately, there are very few other people whom you can trust. Especially on the council."

"Your uncles are on the council. Can you not trust them?" Eddard remarked.

"As you probably know by now, Stannis is not here. He returned to Dragonstone almost as soon as Jon Arryn died. Renly is a good man, but he doesn't take his duties much better than my father does."

Eddard frowned in thought. He was hoping that Renly would be more reliable.

"What of the other council members? Pycelle, Baelish, and Varys."

"Pycelle may be old, but he only pretends to be crippled. He uses his 'frailty' to deceive and throw people off," William answered, to Eddard's surprise. "I've learned that he reports to my mother, but his true loyalty is to my grandfather, Tywin. Did you know that Pycelle was the one who tricked King Aerys to open the gates during my father's rebellion, so that the Lannisters could sack the city?"

Eddard's hand slipped as he startled in surprise.

"I did not know that."

"He is a Lannister man, through and through. Don't inform him of anything unless you want the Lannisters to know as well." William was silent for a moment, as Eddard thought over his words, before continuing. "Varys confuses me. I get a strange feeling that he does seem to care for the wellbeing of the Realm, in his own way, that is. But he's an extremely good actor, and I can't read him very well. He probably has the best spy network in the Seven Kingdoms, so be wary of how much trust you extend to him."

"And what of Baelish?" Eddard questioned.

"He's the worst of them all," William immediately answered. "Many strive for their own personal gain, but he takes it to another level. He won't hesitate to use whatever method is necessary to advance his position. Deception, bribery, threats, he uses it all. He, too, has a spy network, like Varys and my mother."

"They all have spies?"

"One thing you should learn quickly, Lord Stark, is that there are eyes and ears everywhere in King's Landing," William replied as Eddard let out an exasperated sigh.

"Next you'll be telling me that you have spies as well, Prince William," Eddard half joked. William remained silent as he stared back, causing Eddard's eyes to widen in surprise. "You _do_ have spies?"

"When the Blades were still the Akaviri Dragonguard in service to the Targaryens, they weren't just elite bodyguards: they had a secondary task of locating and dealing with potential threats to the Crown. When they became the Blades and swore their loyalty to me, I gained their contacts as my own," William explained. "Unfortunately, after they were almost destroyed most of it dried up, so I do not have as many spies as my mother does, let alone Varys or Baelish, and most of my informants are in the different kingdoms instead of the capital. At the advice of my spymaster, I am employing the services of a certain group here in King's Landing. While their reputation is questionable, the information they provide is well worth the price."

"How can you afford all this, William?" Eddard asked in a confused tone. "You're the patron for the Dawnguard, the Blades must have some cost for their arms and armor, and you have a spy network? Where do you get the means to pay for all this?"

William gave Eddard a small smile.

"That's something I've been keeping a secret for some time. I own the land around Cloud Ruler between the rivers and the mountains, so I receive some income from taxes. There is a large hidden vault beneath Cloud Ruler that houses many treasures that the old Akaviri brought with them from their homeland, as well as money saved from when the Blades were a fighter's guild. But I only use that for buying materials for the Blades." William leaned closer and half-whispered as he continued. "My real source of coin, however, lies a few miles north of Cloud Ruler. Hidden in the mountains on my land is the richest silver mine in the Seven Kingdoms. It's overseen and protected by some loyal retainers of mine, the Silver-Blood family. They are sworn to silence, and you are one of the few people I've told of this, Lord Stark."

"I appreciate the trust you've placed in me, Prince William." Eddard smiled before letting out a sigh. "It appears that being Hand of the King will be more difficult than I anticipated."

"May I ask what the cause of your problems is?" William asked.

"Your father wishes for there to be a tournament for my new appointment and for your nameday," Eddard answered.

William let out one of his own sighs.

"My father certainly likes tourneys. He tried to stage one to celebrate the victory at Long Lake, but Jon Arryn's death prevented that. How much will this one cost?"

Eddard handed William the scroll detailing the prize money. William's eyes widened at the figures.

"This is a bit much, to put it lightly. My father really needs to realize that the Crown doesn't have a limitless amount of money."

"I hope I can convince Robert to reduce the size of this tourney. Especially with the crown six million in debt."

William's eye twitched.

"_Six million?_ A few years ago, when we started to build the Legions, it was only four million. We were able to build the first four Legions without adding to the debt, but those made after them couldn't have increased the debt by two million."

_I need to look into this. Baelish does not seem to be completing part of the bargain._

"Exactly how many Legions are there? And how many does the Crown plan to build? Knowing this could help in plans to reduce this debt," Eddard asked. William pulled up a map showing Westeros and began indicating as he explained.

"The current plan is to have, at least, two Legions for each of the Seven Kingdoms. A third Legion for the North, due to its vast size, and a third Legion for the Reach since it has a larger population than any other kingdom. Another Legion will be stationed at Cloud Ruler, because it's the Legions headquarters. Finally, one Legion to be stationed here in King's Landing. A total of eighteen Legions," William informed before looking up at Eddard. "There are currently only six active Legions, which means we're only a third of the way done. The First and Second Legions have been ordered to return to Cloud Ruler and replace the numbers lost at Long Lake. That should be done in just a few weeks. The Fifth and Sixth Legions have replaced the First and Second in the North. The Third and Fourth Legions are currently stationed in the Stormlands. Most likely because that's the Baratheon homelands."

"Only a third of the way done? Are there any Legions in training?"

"Two. But the Seventh and Eighth Legions won't finish their training and be combat ready for at least a year. Most likely longer."

"I imagine that the Legions cost a pretty penny, but hopefully we can fix much of this debt before all the Legions are recruited," Eddard said as he leaned back in his chair. "This job will probably be more stressful than I imagined. I don't suppose I might be able to borrow the services of your healer, Colette, in the future?"

"I'll gladly send her to help whenever you need it, Lord Stark," William chuckled. "If you need some time away from the Small Council, you can always appoint someone you trust as Acting Hand for a day."

"I'll keep that in mind. I thank you for all your help. I greatly appreciate it," Eddard said in gratitude.

"I have my own reasons to help you besides my father asking me to, Lord Stark. Don't hesitate to ask for my help."

**Castle Black, The Wall**

Jon blocked the practice sword before smashing his fist into the face of his opponent, Grenn. Grenn stumbled back as blood poured out of his new broken nose.

"If that were a real sword, you'd be dead," stated the Night's Watch Master-at-arms, Alliser Thorne. "Lord Snow here grew up in a castle, spitting down on the likes of you. Unlike the rest of you, he's actually fought and killed wildlings alongside the Black Prince at Long Lake. Pyp, do you think that Ned Stark's bastard bleeds like the rest of us?"

Pypar, commonly known as Pyp, stepped up to challenge Jon, but was beaten in a single move. One by one, Jon fought the other recruits and defeated them with little effort. After knocking down the last one, Alliser gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Well, Lord Snow, it appears you're the least useless person here. Go and clean yourselves up."

Jon held back the urge to grit his teeth. His welcome at Castle Black was much less impressive than Fort Dawnguard.

The Dawnguard's headquarters was almost hidden in some mountains, and could only be accessed through a narrow canyon, so attackers would have to fight through the entire canyon under the fortresses' shadow just to reach the main entrance. About thirty or so Dawnguard knights were practicing or drinking in the hall when he arrived, and they had all greeted Jon warmly, since they had heard of him fighting alongside William, and many assumed he was a new recruit. Almost all of them had expressed disappointment when he said otherwise.

The Dawnguard did not think very highly of the Night's Watch. Jon found out exactly why when he arrived at Castle Black. The Dawnguard were well equipped, fought with professional skill, and were highly disciplined. The Night's Watch, in comparison, had poor arms and armor, acted like a ragtag group, and seemed exactly like the criminals that everyone called them. Jon could not help but start having second thoughts about his decision.

Jon entered the Armory and replaced the practice sword. He heard the door close and Grenn's voice behind him.

"You broke my nose, bastard."

Jon turned and gave a smile in return.

"It's an improvement."

Another recruit named Rast grabbed Jon from behind as Grenn placed a knife at his throat.

"If we threw you over the wall, I wonder how long it would take you to hit the ground."

"I wonder if they'd find you before the wolves did," Pyp spoke up.

"Don't tell me all three of you are that stupid."

Jon and the three recruits looked at the door in surprise to see Serana casually leaning against the door.

"You honestly think you can commit murder here without being found out?"

_How did she enter without making a sound?_ Jon thought. When Jon continued on to Castle Black, several members of the Dawnguard, as well as Serana, had accompanied them. Although the Dawnguard would not be taking any major missions beyond the Wall until Isran returned, the Dawnguard would still travel between Castle Black and Fort Dawnguard. There were usually about ten Dawnguard Knights at the Wall at any given time.

"Best move along, woman. Unless you want something nasty to happen to you as well?" Rast said as he looked over Serana.

Serana merely laughed.

"Why is it that fools like you all think alike? You see a woman like me, and the first thing you do is look at my chest?" Serana's smile faded as she gave him a piercing look. "You wouldn't be the first idiot to die for trying to lay a hand on me. One or two men in the Watch who couldn't resist the urge found out the hard way what I do to fools. I've killed wildlings and far worst things than you can imagine. How many have you killed? Oh that's right, none."

"I must agree with the lady," Tyrion said as he entered the armory. "You three have very distinctive faces. I think they would look marvelous decorating spikes in King's Landing. Perhaps I'll write my sister about it."

After staring for a moment, they finally released Jon and began putting equipment away. Serana gave her usual taunting smile as she strode up to Jon.

"The Watch is not what you were expecting, is it? Even with the Black Prince warning you."

"I suppose I was hoping he was exaggerating. I should've known. Will doesn't normally exaggerate things."

"He rarely does," Tyrion agreed. "All sorts of interesting characters at the Wall. I though you would have fit in better than this. Not that you're a criminal, but you are interesting in your own way."

"They're all just jealous. They hate me because I'm better than them-"

"It's a good thing that none of them were trained by a master-at-arms like your Ser Rodrik. I don't imagine any of them has held a real sword before they came here," Tyrion observed.

"You have it luckier than most bastards, Jon Snow. Being raised by Eddard Stark... most don't get that chance," Serana pointed out.

Jon paused at her words. With the way Catelyn Stark treated him at time, he had always thought he had it worse than anyone in Winterfell. But, remembering his friendship with Robb, Theon, and Will, he realized that he did have it better than most who bore the name Snow. Perhaps he needed to rethink his position with the rest of the Watch recruits.

"The Watch is different than it once was," Serana said as she leaned against a post. "While there was an oath, there never was any of these strict rules thousands of years ago... not being allowed to marry, to own land, and many other silly things. A mere shadow of its former self. At least, the Dawnguard is making an honest effort to restore itself."

"How would you know all this? How would you know how different the Watch is compared to thousands of years ago?" Jon asked her. Serana slowly turned towards him moved closer. Jon felt the heat rising to his face as she leaned close to his face.

"That, Jon Snow... is a secret," she said, disappearing through the door before Jon could even blink.

"I've met many women in my life," Tyrion commented. "But none like her. She's a woman with many secrets."

"How does she expect us to not look at her chest when she leans over like that?" Grenn joked as Pyp grinned.

_Bloody woman,_ Jon thought. She always called him by his full name and always seemed to have a smile that was half mocking and half observing. Jon resolved to try and solve the mystery that surrounded her.

**King's Landing**

"Tyrion Lannister?" Eddard said in confusion. He was currently standing in Littlefinger's brothel with his wife. When Littlefinger informed him that Cat was in King's Landing, he did not believe it at first. But here she was, with the dagger that was almost used to kill Bran. When they told him that Baelish had identified that the dagger belong to Tyrion Lannister, Eddard couldn't but feel disbelief at their words.

"Yes, Ned," Catelyn said. "We should bring this to the King. He'll listen to you."

"The mere suggestion that the Queen's brother tried to kill your boy would be considered treason," Baelish pointed out.

"But we have proof. We have the blade," Catelyn argued.

"Which Lord Tyrion will say was stolen from him. The only man who could say otherwise has lost his throat thanks to your boy's wolf," Baelish countered.

"I'm not convinced either," Eddard interjected causing Catelyn to look at him in surprise. "William has always spoken well of his uncle Tyrion. Are you certain that this blade belongs to him? No one else may have recently obtained it from him?"

"I am quite certain, Lord Stark. The blade belongs to the Imp," Baelish insisted. "Prince William is a smart lad, but that doesn't mean he is aware of all his uncle's actions and dealings. It might be best to not tell the Black Prince anything yet until we know more."

"Petyr has offered to help, Ned. He's like a little brother to me. He would never betray my trust."

"I'll try to keep you alive, for her sake. A fool's task, admittedly, but I've never been able to refuse your wife anything."

"I won't forget this," Catelyn said in gratitude. "You're a true friend."

Eddard did not say anything, but still could not help but feel a nagging sensation in his head. Despite his wife's insistence at being able to trust Baelish, Eddard was not certain of his sincerity.

_He's the worst of them all,_ William's words echoed. Eddard didn't know Baelish as well as William. The new side of William that Eddard had discovered, his Lannister side, may have startled Ned, but he was still certain he could trust the Black Prince.

_I've watched as William grew up in my house. He's more Baratheon than Lannister,_ Ned thought. _We'll see if I can trust him more than the Mockingbird._

**Edge of the Dothraki Sea**

Daenerys sat in her tent and practiced her knowledge of the Dothraki language with her handmaiden Irri. She had gained a good grasp of the language quickly, but her mind was on other things. Mostly on the new addition to the Khalasar, Farengar Secret-Fire.

Daenerys could not believe her luck that she would meet the only person who might have knowledge of dragons. Farengar had been dumbfounded when Daenerys revealed her ability to Shout. She had immediately brought him to Khal Drogo and the two of them asked many questions of Farengar. Some answers were favorable while others were not.

**_Flashback_**

"Three words?" Daenerys said in shock.

"Yes, Khaleesi," Farengar nodded. "In order to use the full power of a Dragon Shout, three words are required for that specific shout."

"What are the words for Unrelenting Force then?"

"Fus Ro Dah. Force, balance, and push, respectively. But just saying the words is not enough," Farengar answered.

"What do you mean, Farengar?" Daenerys questioned.

"If simply saying the words of a Shout was needed, then anyone could use the power of dragons. One must also comprehend and understand the meaning of the words. You need to know of the nature of the word to use its power," Farengar explained.

_So that's why I cannot simply use whatever shout I want,_ Daenerys thought. She didn't truly understand the words, at least when used as a shout. And she needed to use three words. It did make sense to her.

"How long can it take to fully learn a shout?"

"With all three words? Years if not decades," Farengar answered causing Daenery's eyes to widen. "It does depend on the person. A Dovahkiin can learn the knowledge of a word instantly if they have slayed a dragon, as they absorb the knowledge from the dragon after it dies. But for you, I'm afraid, will have to learn through practice and meditation."

"I've also been curious about the Dovahkiin. I know it means Dragonborn. My family claims to have the blood of dragons, so could that mean...?"

"I'm afraid that's different, Khaleesi," Farengar replied to the unasked question. "Even if your family does have the blood of dragons, it's different from the Dovahkiin. A Dovahkiin does not have the blood of a dragon. Instead, they have the soul of a dragon. The only way I can think of testing if you're Dragonborn would be for you to slay a dragon, but there aren't anymore."

"Is there anyone else who might know more about dragons and Shouting?" Daenerys eagerly questioned.

"There is one group of people I can think of that know more about dragons than anyone else," Farengar replied with his face dropping into a frown. "It's not too surprising, since they slained a dragon three hundred years ago. Any information they have is locked up at their fortress of Cloud Ruler. And they don't let just anyone look at their archives. They are the Blades, and they serve the Black Prince, who your brother considers an enemy."

**_Flashback End_**

Daenerys was disappointed that it could be a long time before she would be able to use a Shout effectively. However, she was happy with her current progress. She could now cause Drogo to stumble back with Fus, so a smaller man would fall to one knee. She would keep practicing and learning, but she would also try to learn at least two words at once. She chose the other word to be Yol or fire.

It had become a concern to learn that the son of the Usurper might know about Shouting. Even if there were no stories or tales about the Black Prince ever using anything resembling Shouting, he would easily have access to all the knowledge the Blades held about dragons.

Also, Illyrio Mopatis had informed her and Viserys about the infamous Black Prince and some of the tales concerning him. Viserys had just brushed all of them off, saying that he was no real threat to the dragon and all of those tales were probably false or exaggerated by stupid people, but Daenerys thought otherwise, and she was beginning to think that some of the tales told about William Baratheon might be true.

One good thing had come out of the encounter with Farengar. He had asked if he could accompany her, so that he could learn more about the powers of the Thu'um alongside her, and she had agreed, to his excitement and joy, that made Daenerys think it was amusing that the old man acted like a child when he was researching.

Daenerys was taken by surprise when Irri suddenly reached up and groped her chest a bit.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Irri didn't answer immediately as she stared at Daenerys for a moment.

"When was the last time you bled, Khaleesi?" she finally asked.

Daenerys stared back in confusion at Irri's question. Irri herself suddenly smiled.

"You've changed, Khaleesi. It is a gift from the Great Stallion," she said as she placed a hand on Daenerys' belly.

Daenerys felt her breath stop for a few seconds as she realized what her handmaiden meant. She was with child.

In a different tent, Jorah Mormont sat along with a Dothraki warrior named Rakharo. Farengar was a few feet away, looking over some notes he made for his research. Jorah explained the differences between a long sword and a Dothraki arakhs, a type of curved sword. Irri then entered the tent and revealed that Daenerys did not wish to feed on horse that night, delivering the shocking news of Daenerys' pregnancy.

"I'll have the boys butcher a goat for her," Jorah decided as an odd look crossed his face. He began to stand. "I need to ride to Qohor."

"Uh, Khalasar ride for Vaes Dothrak," Rakharo remarked.

"I'll catch up. The Khalasar is easy to find," Jorah replied.

"Is it alright if I may accompany you, Ser Jorah?" Farengar spoke up. "If I'm to start traveling with the Dothraki, then I might need a few small things from Qohor, as it might be some time before I enter another Free City. I promise I won't slow you down."

"If you can keep up, then you are welcome to," Jorah answered as the two of them made ready to depart.

**Castle Black, The Wall**

Jon Snow stared out from the lookout post on top of the Wall. He had just come up to get his first glimpse and found Benjen Stark waiting to be there with him. Then Benjen had revealed that he would soon leave to scout out beyond the Wall. Jon tried to convince Benjen to allow him to join but Benjen said it wasn't time for him to yet.

"We'll speak when I return," Benjen had said as he placed a hand on Jon's shoulder. He then turned and headed to the lift.

Now alone, Jon began musing over everything he had learned recently. He had asked among the Dawnguard and the Watch about Serana. The Watch kept their distance from her ever since she killed one of them for attempting to take advantage of her. The Dawnguard acted stranger however, as they would avoid discussing her and change the subject with nervous looks. It only added to the mystery surrounding her.

"Up here all alone?"

Jon turned to see the very woman he was thinking about standing behind him. Again, he wondered just how she moved so silently. She seemed unaffected by the cold wind, as she wore her regular cloths and didn't even shiver in the wind. She walked up beside him and gazed across the landscape.

"This is the kind of thing I enjoy seeing. Makes everything else worth it," Serana said with a genuine smile instead of her usual smirk. Jon had to admit, she seemed much more beautiful when smiling instead of smirking.

"You've been asking questions about me. Am I that interesting, Jon Snow?" she said while turning towards him.

Jon stared back before answering.

"You confuse me."

"Ah. So I'm a mystery for you to solve?" Serana grinned.

Jon looked back out of the Wall as he answered.

"You're not part of the Dawnguard. Women aren't allowed in the Night's Watch." He then turned and looked her in the eye. "And yet, you are still here. Why?"

Serana grin faded as she met his gaze.

"You might not like the answer to that, Jon Snow. And besides, you haven't earned my trust. I might not even tell you if you join the Night's Watch."

"You are one of the most vocal against the Watch. Just because they're not like what they used to be? They can become what they once were," Jon stated.

"Can they? How long do you think it would take to change them from the inside? Especially when the very oaths that they are sworn to take help prevent that," Serana questioned. "The oaths may have been necessary once the Watch started being made up of criminals. But now? The Black Oath is part of the reason so many choose not to join the Watch. A sword can only be cleaned of rust for so long before you must replace it."

"You can reforge a sword with new materials to make it better," Jon countered.

"Which is more expensive and takes longer than simply getting a new, finer sword," Serana countered back. "The Dawnguard and I have a shaky standing with each other, but I trust them far more than the Watch. The Dawnguard are not bound for life. As long as they answer when needed, they are allowed to pursue a real life. Marry someone they love. Build a house of their own. Have children. Can you honestly say you don't want a happy family of your own? Deep down... everyone wants that."

As Serana turned and began to walk away, Jon called out to her.

"Even you?"

Serana paused for a second but then continued on without answering, leaving Jon to his thoughts.

Isran strode through castle Black, having just arrived with Sorine and Gunmar. He had just bid Benjen Stark luck on his ranging. Isran would've sent several Dawnguard Knights with him but he needed to get the supplies he brought to good use.

"Isran!"

He turned to see Jon Snow marching towards him.

"Jon Snow. I just saw your uncle off. How are you boy?"

"I've made my decision. I want to join the Dawnguard," Jon said without answering Isran's question. Sorine and Gunmar stared in surprise, but Isran just gave a hard stare as Jon continued. "But I don't wish to be stationed at Fort Dawnguard. I want to stay and help where it's needed the most. And here is where it's needed the most."

Isran gave Jon a long, hard look. Finally, he stepped up to Jon and placed both hands on Jon's shoulders.

"So be it. Welcome to the Dawnguard, brother."

Nearby in the shadows, Serana gave a true smile instead of a smirk at the scene.

**King's Landing**

Arya stepped into the room but stopped as the short man before her spoke.

"You are late, boy," he spoke in a strange accent. He turned around to face Arya. "Tomorrow you will be here at midday."

"Who are you?" Arya asked.

"Your dancing master, Syrio Forel." He grinned before tossing a smaller practice sword at Arya. Arya instinctively caught it out of the air which caused Syrio to give a nod of approval. Arya then assumed a basic stance used by the Blades with both hands gripping the handle.

"That is not a greatsword that needs two hands to swing it," Syrio admonished. "But your stance... you've trained with the Blades?"

"No, but I've watched them while..."

"While I explained things to her," William finished as he stepped into the room. "_You're a Sword Dancer of Braavos, correct?_"

"_You speak Braavosi?_"

"Not very well," William admitted. "My Loremaster, Esbern, has taught me several languages, as he says it's useful for a prince. But you were saying something about the Blades. are you familiar with them?"

"The finest sword dancers that Syrio has ever encountered," he said before turning back towards Arya to continue the lesson. "The Blades are fast and precise! Lethal, but efficient."

He began to pace as he explained.

"Nine years Syrio Forel was Firstsword to the Sealord of Braavos. He knows these things. While the Blade's style relies on speed and precision, this is the Water Dance. It is swift... and sudden!"

William let out a chuckle. While he did not like fighting or killing as his father, he truly enjoyed watching martial skill. He loved to learn about different arts of fighting and seeing the skill people possessed.

"I would like to see you spar with Delphine to compare the two different styles."

Syrio's smile faded and his voice took an odd tone.

"Delphine?"

"I've brought some bokkens for us join in with, William," Delphine said as she entered, carrying the katana-shaped practice swords. She froze and her mouth dropped at seeing Syrio Forel. "S-Syrio?!"

Syrio stared for a moment before he gave a smile at Delphine. He said something in Braavosi to her that Arya didn't understand so she turned towards William.

"What did he say, Will?"

William didn't answer as he stared at Syrio. He slowly turned to look at Delphine.

"Did I hear right, Delphine? Did he just call you _Bunny_?"

Now it was Arya's turn to stare at Delphine.

Delphine just turned her head away with a blush.

"Sometimes... life is just complicated, my Prince. But this isn't the time to discuss that."

_Does Delphine have a thing for shorter men with foreign accents?_ William thought.

Delphine then tossed William a bokken while tossing a shorter one to Arya. Arya stared at the one in her hand before protesting.

"But I already have a practice sword."

"You will grow taller, Arya. Your sword Needle is a fine weapon for now, but someday it will be too small to be your main weapon," Delphine explained. "However, it will be an excellent off-handed weapon to strike at your enemy's weak points, to cripple or strike vital blows. You'll use a shorter version of the Blades Katana as a main weapon."

Arya and William both began to get nervous and Syrio and Delphine became to circle around them.

"I know you're left-handed, Arya, but you will also learn to use your right hand. All Blades train to be ambidextrous, and William has gone through this training as well. You will learn this so you may duel-wield swords, and you will also mix the Blade's Kenjutsu with the Water Dance."

"Kenjutsu?" Arya said in confusion.

"It's a word from the old Akaviri language. Literally, it means 'sword technique'. Though, to some, it can also mean 'Way of the Sword'," William answered before turning towards Delphine with a frown. "Are you sure Arya should try learning two styles at once? Dual-wielding, no less?"

"I think she's more than capable," Delphine answered. "Besides, you know multiple Kenjutsu styles, William. Barristan Selmy taught you as well before I started to train you, and you still use some of his moves. Not to mention, you still study books from the Blades Archives about other styles used around the world."

"That's... That's true," William answered sheepishly.

"It'll be difficult for you at first, Arya," Delphine admitted. "But if you train and focus hard, you will eventually make your own, personal style, one that only will possess."

Arya grinned in excitement.

"I like the sound of that."

"Good," Delphine said with a smile. "For now, you and William must work together in order to duel against me and Syrio. Later, Syrio and I will show you some katas for both styles to practice. To answer the confused look on your face, a kata is a series of patterns and movements to help teach a person the proper forms of different martial arts. Let us begin."

The four of them practiced for hours. Both Arya and William found themselves loving to learn and practice their skills together. There was nothing to ruin these few joyful moments together.

**Across the Narrow sea**

Viserys Targaryen read the messages and papers over and over again. He already knew what they said, but he still reread them again and again. They were reports that Illyrio Mopatis had shown him. Almost all of them were about the so called Black Prince, William Baratheon.

While Viserys had brushed them off as mere stories in front of Illyrio and Dany, in secret he obsessed over them. He was filled with anger at what they said.

_He made a royal army. That should be MY army! A Royal Army should be loyal to the Targaryens, not to this Usurper's son._

_He's reformed the Blades and rebuild their fortress. They should have just died in the fires that my father set upon them!_ They once served his family, but now they served the son of the Usurper. He would burn it to the ground, just like his father did, but this time he would make sure that they all died.

_He is no prince! He is the son of the Usurper! Why would any of the commoners love him?_ Viserys vowed that he would show the people that this so-called 'Black Prince' was a fake and a fraud.

"You will die, Usurper's son. I will kill you with my own hands. My whore of a sister will serve her purpose and get me an army of these horselord savages. And then, when I've conquered my rightful kingdom, you will die by my hands," Viserys vowed as his hand gripped a wicked silver and black dagger with a dark aura surrounding it.

**Chapter End**

**Author's note:** I'm willing to bet that none of you saw that part with Syrio and Delphine coming, LOL! Can you guess what is influenced by?

**Q &amp; A's**

**Kaioo:** Daenerys won't be using a full shout for a very long time. I'll try to pace it out.

Some things about the war will remain the same while some will change. I don't want to give away too much just yet. I will admit that the North will probably stand firmly behind William. I hope it will satisfy.

**Lt. Cmdr. Radner**: I'm glad you liked the werewolf scene. I enjoyed writing it lol! Unfortunately that is the only werewolf scene I've thought of so far. I'll have to think of some more.

**Ranschaj**: Don't worry about giving me spoilers, I may not be caught up in the TV show or read the books, but I have read a lot from a Wiki of Ice and Fire in order to plan major events for the story. I've already spoiled myself considerably. (Still worth watching the show, however)

You do make some good points about William. In defense of his skill with the blade, keep in mind that he is learning from Delphine who managed to gain first blood on Barristan Selmy of all people. He may not be in his prime but Delphine worked in an inn for ten years. She was most likely rusty. And Delphine is teaching William skills she learned from her master Jauffre who match both Barristan and Arthur Dayne. For a comparison, Jaime Lannister at age fifteen (Sixteen in the TV show) was able to hold his own against the Laughing Knight until Arthur Dayne took over. And the Laughing Knight was considered to be his generation's version of the Mountain. Not as big but twice as insane.

With that being said, William is nowhere near an expert or master in skill. He still has a long ways to go. It was noted earlier in the story that Jon Snow is beading him in winning spars. Two Lannister soldiers would take William a moment to beat but are no real threat to him. Especially while wielding Dragonbane, a legendary sword. I do have a scene planned sometime in late season four of the show, when William will be much, much better with a sword, where he will face an opponent who will kick his ass. But I won't tell you who that is yet.

As for Arya, I still plan in having her meet Jaqen H'ghar, but I don't plan on her to be going to Braavos. (Sorry to all Faceless Men fans who read this!)

**Kenka**: I did consider having Mycah being saved, but then decided that not everyone is going to be saved in this story. His death also serves to have an impact on Arya. I really liked the way you used 'road less taken' about fanfiction and the Dawnguard.

**Nicogen**: (_**Spoiler Alert**_) Congratulations! LOL! Your suggestion about Gendry is actually something I intended to do almost as soon as I started writing this story. So that's something to look forward to. Hope I don't bother people by revealing that.


	9. Politics, How Tiresome

**Author's note:** I want to thank all of the great readers to this story because with the last chapter posted, the story hit over a hundred favs! Granted, that pales in comparison to other stories but I'm still stoked. Thank you all!

Once again, special thanks to Milarqui for your help!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls.**

**Chapter 9: Politics, How Tiresome**

**Winterfell**

Bran Stark shifted in his sleep. He was dreaming... or, at least, he thought he was.

He was seeing the three-eyed raven again, and, as he walked towards it, the raven suddenly stared behind Bran. He turned to see what it was looking at, and suddenly the world changed around him.

Bran felt like he was floating, and then the light came back and he gasped. He did not know where he was, for words could not really describe what he was seeing. It was, simply, beyond the comprehension of mere mortals. However, in his mind, he realized that he was floating within the boundaries between realms.

Image after image seemed to appear in front of him. He saw a woman who held a crescent moon in her right hand and a sunburst in her left. Nearby, another woman who resembled the first slipped silent through the shadows.

A flash of light and he appeared elsewhere. He heard a voice.

"_**It appears we all will have some influence again. So many mortals are indulging themselves these days. It causes our influence to spread.**_" This figure was very tall, and wore strange armor unlike any that Bran had ever seen. His skin was almost black with some red markings on his face and he had horns on his head.

Another flash and Bran reappeared over a table where two figures were sitting.

"War is on the horizon. Burn them all. Burn them all. Everything will BURN!" cackled an old man with a long beard and a crown on his head.

"_**HOHO! So sure are you! Why am I here again? Why are we even meeting? I wonder what some mortal readers are thinking.**_" The second man looked strange to Bran, for he seemed to be dressed in bright clothing that reminded him of a jester.

"Who are you refereeing to?"

"_**Oh, mortals read all sorts of strange things. Does anyone else hear the sound of a wall breaking? Oh well, I always enjoy having a tea party with you, good 'ol Aerys. Always talking about burning things and a toad named Maurice.**_"

Once again, light flashed before Bran and he found himself floating in a void. He could see two figures in the distance. One resembled some sort of cross between a man and a lizard while the other had four arms. Suddenly, the two figures turn and seemed to be racing towards Bran and he felt fear rising in him. He needed to get out of there.

Bran suddenly felt a figure behind him. A woman's voice spoke to him.

_**You should not be here, Bran Stark. It's not safe.**_

Bran's vision was again filled with light. When he opened his eyes again, he gasped as he found himself in the sky. He looked down and could see Winterfell thousands of feet below him. When he looked back up, he found a glowing orb of light in front of him.

_**Dark times are ahead. You will find my shrine far to the north. You will understand in time. Come find me, Bran Stark.**_

Bran then began to fall. He looked down and could see Winterfell rushing up to meet him. His vision turned white...

Bran's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"The little lord's been dreaming again," Old Nan commented. Bran instinctively frowned at her.

"Are you feeling well, Bran?" Danica Pure-Springs asked, as she walked up and laid a hand on Bran's forehead. She idly petted Bran's wolf, Summer. "You're sweating. Bad dreams?"

Bran did not answer for a moment.

"Is it possible to see things other than what you dream? While you're sleeping, I mean."

Danica tilted her head at the odd question.

"Old texts describe various different seer-like abilities that allow people to see beyond the mortal plane. Sometimes sleeping, sometimes when you're awake. Such things are rare, however. Even rarer than the magic I've shown you before."

"Did you ever meet any of these people?"

"I once met a priestess of Azura who said her lady sent her visions. That was years ago. I'm not certain where she is today."

"Doing better, Bran?" Theon question as he walked in. "We have visitors."

"I don't want to see anyone."

"Really? After being cooped up in hear all day?" Theon replied. "Come on, Bran. I know you don't want to stay here. You could do with some fresh air. Robb's waiting."

"Theon's right," Danica said. "I know what you thinking, but you are not a cripple. You don't have anything to be ashamed of." Danica then flicked Bran's foot. "Feel that?"

"Yes," Bran answered in confusion.

"That's proof. If your spine wasn't healed, then you wouldn't feel anything in your feet or legs. After we meet the visitors, you are going to do some physical exercises, and you'll see how you start getting better," Danica replied as she smiled.

"Hodor," Theon called out. the huge man immediately entered the room.

"Hodor?"

"Help Bran to the main hall," Theon ordered as they all left.

In the Great Hall, Tyrion stood before Robb alongside Yoren of the Night's Watch.

"I must say, I received a warmer welcome on my last visit," Tyrion commented.

"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcomed in Winterfell," Robb greeted Yoren, ignoring Tyrion.

"Any man of the Night's Watch but not I, my boy?"

"I'm not your boy, Lannister. I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father is away," Robb growled at Tyrion. When his mother informed him of her belief that the Lannisters were behind the assassination attempt on Bran's life, Robb was ready to call the banners and march to war.

Even though William was related to the Lannisters, Robb did not like the presence of one in Winterfell. Will was a good friend, but his mother's family may be plotting against the Starks.

"Then you might learn a Lord's courtesy," Tyrion admonished. He turned as he heard the doors open, and Hodor entered carrying Bran and helped him as he sat down on a bench. Bran's legs decided to shake a little as weight was put onto them but they didn't give out before Bran fully sat.

"Hello Bran. Glad to see your recovering well," Tyrion greeted. "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"He has no memory of that day," Maester Luwin answered instead.

"It's not that uncommon," Danica spoke up. "People often forget things that happened just before a major injury. It may come back to him in time."

"A pity," Tyrion noted. "Do you like to ride Bran?"

"Yes, but I can't yet. Not like this."

"And why not? With the right horse and saddle, even a temporary cripple can ride," Tyrion replied before handing out a roll of paper. Bran unrolled it to see pictures of a saddle with leg straps. "Give that to your saddler, he'll provide the rest. With this, you'll be able to ride until your legs full mend themselves."

"Is this some kind of trick?" Robb demanded. "Why do you want to help him?"

"I have a tender spot in my heart for bastards, broken things, and cripples, however temporary they are," Tyrion answered. "And any friend of my nephew, William, is a friend of mine. Even if they don't return the feeling."

Robb stared for a moment before finally forcing himself to reply.

"You've done my brother a kindness. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours."

"Spare me your false courtesies, Lord Stark. There's a brothel outside your walls. There I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easier," Tyrion replied before leaving the room.

Outside the castle, Tyrion mounted onto his horse next to his Lannister guards. A moment later, Theon walked out.

"If you like redheads, Lannister, ask for Ross."

"Come to see me off, Greyjoy? Kind of you, even though your master doesn't seem to like Lannisters."

"Robb is not my master. He, Jon, Will, and I are all friends," Theon replied.

"Really? It makes one wonder how Balon Greyjoy would react if he heard that about his only surviving son," Tyrion commented. "Some would think it odd for a Baratheon and a Greyjoy to be friends."

"I said the same thing to Will once," Theon admitted, to Tyrion's surprise. "I asked him why he would be friends with the son of a man who rebelled against his own father."

"What did he say?"

"He said he's not his father and I'm not my father. We may have a reason to dislike each other's fathers, but not each other," Theon answered as he glanced down in thought. "It's funny. I thought he was being silly. But now I value his friendship."

"William does have some charismatic abilities. Oh, one more thing, Greyjoy," Tyrion said as he tossed a coin at Theon. "Here, your next tumble with Ross is on me. As I said, any friend of my nephews is mine as well. Don't worry, I'll find a girl different from Ross so that I don't wear her out before you visit her."

**Castle Black**

Jon traded a couple of blows with Grenn and Pyp, as he gave them advice about swordsmanship. Also with them was Agmaer, a young blond-haired man who had recently been recruited by the Dawnguard. Agmaer had felt nervous about joining the Dawnguard, but he had been easily accepted by Isran, who had said Agmaer had great potential. Meanwhile, Serana was leaning against a wall, not too far away, watching them.

Jon was now wearing his new set of grey Dawnguard Armor. Gunmar, the Dawnguard's armorer, had supplied him a set soon after Jon informed Isran of his decision to join the Dawnguard, as well as a crossbow that was now slung on his back: Isran had told him to carry one, even if he was more of a hands-on fighter.

"What in the Seven Hells is that?" Grenn suddenly spoke up as he looked behind Jon. They all turned to see Alliser Thorne walking towards them with a very fat boy who looked to be around Jon's age.

"Tell them your name," Alliser commanded.

"Samwell Tarly," the newly introduced Sam spoke. "I've come to take the Black."

"Come to take the black pudding?" Rast joked as he walked up.

"Well, you couldn't be any worse then you look. Rast, see what he can do," Alliser ordered.

Sam attempted to glare but as soon as Rast attacked, Sam let out a scared cry and was struck several times before he fell.

"I yield! I yield!" he cried out from the ground.

"On your feet, and pick up your sword!" Alliser commanded. When Sam did not stand right away he turned to Rast. "Hit him until he finds his feet."

Sam yelled as Rast struck him again. Jon however, would not stand for it. He ignored Pyp when he laid a hand on him.

"That's enough! Hitting him over and over again isn't going to help him, or anyone, get better!" Jon said as he walked over and helped Sam up.

"Well, it seems the bastard's in love," Alliser mocked as he and Jon exchanged glares. Alliser was one of the Night's Watch officers who did not like the Dawnguard. In his mind, he believed that, if someone wanted to defend the Wall, then they should join the Watch. This resulted in a silent clash between him and Jon, as Jon would get several members of the Watch and the Dawnguard to train together, in order to promote some friendship between the two groups.

"Why don't we make and exercise out of it. You two," Alliser said as he pointed to Grenn and Pyp. "Three of you ought to be enough. You just have to get past the bastard."

"And me," Agmaer spoke up. He stepped next to Jon and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Are you going to join in, woman?" Alliser suddenly asked towards Serana.

"Why? Jon could take them by himself. He doesn't need me. Though, if you decide to join in, I wouldn't mind putting you in your place if you want," Serana grinned, which caused Alliser to glare at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jon asked Grenn.

"No," Grenn replied in exasperation.

Rast immediately attacked, Jon who parried the blow and kneed him in the gut before punching him away. Pyp attacked, but he was intercepted by Agmaer before Jon stepped closer and elbowed Pyp away. Jon then blocked Grenn's strike before slamming the hilt of his sword into Grenn and sending him stumbling back. Rast had recovered and tried to attack Jon's exposed back, but was stopped dead in his tracks when a cross bolt knocked his sword out of his hand.

"Well, my new crossbow design seems to be more accurate," Sorine grinned. She loaded a new bolt as she casually walked up.

"I didn't say you could join in, woman," Alliser glared.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm part of the Dawnguard and don't answer to you, then," Sorine glared back.

Alliser just remained quiet for a moment before turning to leave.

"We're done for today."

"Are you alright?" Sam asked Jon.

"I wasn't even hit," Jon answered.

Sam nodded before speaking again.

"You can call me Sam, if you want."

"Why didn't you get up and fight?" Grenn asked.

"I wanted to," Sam replied, "but... I just couldn't. I'm a coward."

"Well, then. Try using this," Sorine suddenly spoke as she handed Sam a crossbow. "Some say a crossbow is a coward's weapon, so give it a try."

Sam stared in surprise at the crossbow.

"I-I've never used a crossbow before."

"It's an easy weapon to use," Jon said. "Try it on that barrow."

Sam hesitated before he took aim.

"I should warn you, I don't see all too well." He fired the bolt which, to his surprise, struck the barrow.

"Leave distance to the longbows. Crossbows are meant to be used at closer range and rely more on power," Sorine said. "Keep practicing."

As Sam loaded another bolt, he paused.

"While I've never fired a crossbow before now, I have examined them before. These ones are modified, aren't they?"

Sorine blinked. She was impressed.

"Not many people really notice the modifications I've made. You're sharper than you look." She then hummed to herself as she thought of something. "Perhaps you can help me with a new design I'm working on."

Jon left the two of them to talk. He was wondering why Sam was even here.

**Vaes Dothrak, The Dothraki Sea**

As the Khalasar topped over a hill, the capital of the Dothraki people entered Daenerys' view. Khal Drogo and several of his bloodriders rode ahead, yelling and shouting their arrival.

"Vaes Dothrak. City of the Horselords," Jorah announced.

"It's just a pile of mud," Viserys said as he stared at the sprawling city of huts. "Is this the best these savages can do?"

"These are my people now. You shouldn't call them that," Daenerys said in anger. While her relationship with her brother was never a strong one, she was beginning to get tired of his attitude.

"I'll call them what I like because they are _my_ people. _My_ army to conquer the Seven Kingdoms, and Khal Drogo is marching them the wrong way," Viserys argued. "The sooner we are done in this place the better, so that I can reclaim my kingdom and deal with that usurper's son."

Viserys angrily rode ahead of the column. Daenerys stared after him in confusion.

"Usurper's son?" Daenerys murmured out loud. "Does he mean the Black Prince? I thought my brother didn't care about the tales about the Black Prince."

"Perhaps he feels threatened by those tales, Khaleesi," Jorah answered. "There are many of them after all. Plenty of them sound farfetched to me, however."

"Some of them are, and some of them aren't, Ser Jorah," Farengar commented as he rode up. "I know for a fact that some of them are true."

"How would you know?" Daenerys asked in confusion.

"Because I've met Prince William before, Lady Daenerys."

"You've met him? But how? And where?" Daenerys exclaimed in shock. Jorah's head shot over and he gave a suspicious look at Farengar.

"I suppose 'met' is the wrong word, my Lady. I've never actually met him, but I have seen him in person," Farengar clarified as he turned towards Daenerys. "I was present in King's Landing when the Black Prince converted to the Nine Divines. I witnessed the ceremony."

"Then, are some of the tales true?" Daenerys asked, intrigued. "Did he really create the Royal Army at age nine, and defeat an army three times larger than his own?"

"Most of the work to design the Legions was done by General Tullius. However, the Black Prince was the driving force behind the Legions. Without him, the Legions would have never been created," Farengar answered. "I was not present at the Second Battle of Long Lake, as I was already in Essos at that time. I still keep contact with some acquaintances in Westeros however. From what I've heard, the Black Prince did, indeed, lead the Legions to victory against a much larger army of Wildlings with minimal losses."

Daenerys blinked in surprise. She mulled over what she heard. Someone who was a little younger than her had already won a battle? She turned towards Jorah.

"If my brother was given a Dothraki army, could it conquer the Seven Kingdoms?"

"The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea. They fear any water that their horses can't drink," Jorah answered.

"But if they did?" Daenerys pressed.

"King Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle with levies from the different kingdoms, but the men advising them are different," came the answer after Jorah thought for a moment. "I, myself, however, have never seen the Legions fight before. All I know is what I've heard. That the Legions are professional soldiers. I truly do not know how they would compare to the Dothraki."

"And if this Black Prince were to lead them?" Daenerys questioned. "He defeated an army three times the size of his army."

Jorah turned and looked Daenerys in the eyes.

"That's only one battle, Khaleesi. One victory doesn't make you a warlord."

Daenerys was silent for a moment as they entered Vaes Dothrak. _And yet, he hasn't lost a battle either,_ she thought.

**King's Landing**

It was early in the morning, just before the sun would rise. William let out a chuckle as he parried another strike from Arya. The two of them would often practice early morning and late in the evening.

"You're getting better, wolf girl. I think you might already be better than Bran and Tommen. But then again, neither of them could land a blow on me either."

Arya grimaced as she tried to strike William. Despite all her efforts, however, he kept dodging or parrying her blows. She thought that, with two swords, she would be able to hit him easier, but she was wrong. He made up the difference by switching his sword from hand to hand or grabbing her wrist with his free hand to stop a strike. Once, just once, she wanted to land a successful strike on him!

The two of them locked blades and stared at each other.

"Looks like watching the Blades train at Winterfell is paying off some. But you still have a ways to go, wolf girl."

Arya suddenly got a sneaky idea.

"Oh really, silly stag?" Arya said as she slowly leaned her head towards Williams and gave him a seductive smirk. "I think you're underestimating me."

William's eyes widened as he gave her a dumbfounded look. She had never acted this way before. Which resulted in him being unprepared for when Arya suddenly kicked him in the shin, which in turn left him completely exposed to her off-handed weapon jabbing him in the gut.

William held his stomach with his free hand as he glared at Arya. She just giggled at him before assuming another stance. Her eyes daring him to come at her.

_Alright then,_ William thought before he drove forward. Arya attempted to strike at him but he step sided and grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her back.

"Two can play that game, wolf girl," William whispered in Arya's ear. She couldn't hold back the blush that appeared on her cheeks. She then felt his sword at her throat.

"And you're dead," William chuckled.

"Indeed you are, Arya dear," Syrio spoke as he and Delphine watched from the sidelines.

"But I got him in the stomach! That means I won! Right?" Arya exclaimed.

"You struck him with you off-handed weapon, which would have been Needle, in the center of his gut. In a real fight, William would be wearing armor, and Needle would most likely be unable to penetrate in a direct attack. You need to aim for the joints and weak points in the armor," Delphine explained before turning towards William. "For tonight's practice, you'll wear full armor, my Prince. This will help Arya learn where to target against men in armor."

"I agree," William said before grinning at Arya. "Seriously Arya, I'm really impressed at how quickly you're learning."

"Just wait, Will. Soon you'll be getting welts from my blade," Arya grinned back.

"I can't say I'm looking forward to that," William replied, before sighing. "It's about time I get ready. Your father has asked me to do something for him today."

"I wish you could stay and practice more with me," Arya said in sadness. William could not help himself as he and Arya stared in each other's eyes for a moment. They both turned away with reddening cheeks.

"As do I. But Delphine and Syrio can teach you more than I can," William encouraged. He had to admit it, Arya and him were growing closer together than he expected. "Make sure you spend some time with Esbern, I hear he's enjoying teaching you different languages."

"I'm enjoying the lessons too! I had no idea there was a language for dragons! It's almost as fun to learn as swordsmanship," Arya replied in excitement.

William laughed as he left the room. He cleaned up and dressed in some formal wear. He needed to present himself well for what Eddard had asked him to do.

_This is going to give more than a few people some shock,_ William thought.

**Small Council Chambers**

The members of the Small Council, minus Eddard Stark, gathered around the table and prepared for the day's issues. With them was Janos Slynt, the commander of the city watch, the 'Gold Cloaks'.

"The Hand seems to be a little late today," Janos noted.

"The council meeting does not begin until the Hand arrives," Pycelle replied.

"True, though it is a little odd for Ned to not have arrived yet," Renly commented.

The door to the room opened and everyone turned expecting Lord Stark to enter.

"Sorry I'm late," William said as he entered. "I thought it would be best clean up after my sword practice before I came."

"Prince William. We were not expecting you to attend this meeting," Pycelle said in surprise.

"Do you have another fantastic proposal for the Small Council, nephew?" Renly grinned.

"Not exactly, uncle. But now that I'm here, we can start the meeting and get some issues out of the way," William relied.

"Lord Stark has not yet arrived, my Prince," Varys noted.

"That's because he's taking a break from his stressful duties," William informed the council as he handed a sealed scroll to Varys. He then sat down in the Hand's chair. "He's asked me to fill in his duties as Acting Hand for the day."

Surprise silence filled the room as Varys examined the document that was proof of William's announcement. For Ned Stark to appoint William as acting Hand was a surprising and bold move. Politically, this was basically announcing that the Hand and the Black Prince were now political allies in the game of thrones.

"Rather interesting that he chose you to be his substitute, Prince William," Baelish noted.

"To some, perhaps, but we should get started with today's work," William replied. The other council members sat down and Janos Slynt stepped forward but was cut off before he could speak. "Before we address whatever issue you have, Commander, I need to inform the council of an idea of mine for the upcoming tourney. You don't mind, do you?"

William held a strong distaste for Janos, as his city contacts had informed him that Janos was a very corrupt official. He wished he could just remove him as commander, but he needed a valid reason.

Janos blinked in surprise at the Prince disregarding him so quickly.

"I, uh...a-as you wish, my Prince."

"It will only take a moment," William said before he addressed the council. "I have an idea to help reduce the cost of the upcoming tournament. Each knight who wishes to participate must first offer up an ante. If they don't, they cannot compete."

"An ante?" Pycelle asked in confusion.

"You mean... like a certain amount of gold, nephew? A fee that must be paid in order to compete?" Renly questioned.

"Exactly, this will greatly help in covering the cost of the tourney," William answered.

"I beg your pardon, my Prince, but won't this discourage knights from joining?" Varys questioned.

"We will not have to worry about that. This tournament will be one of the grandest tournaments we've held in some time. It would dishonoring and shameful for a knight not to compete," William explained. "In fact, I imagine that, since the knights stand to lose something, they will try harder to win, and will give a much better show for all spectators."

"Very clever, my Prince. This makes it almost like gambling," Baelish observed.

"Does anyone have any more objections then?" William question. The council members remained silent. "Then it's settled. Now, what is it you want, commander?"

"My Prince, I'm here to request some for help in dealing with the trouble we're experiencing with the tournament that's upon us."

"What sort of trouble exactly?"

"The city is packed and more people are flooding in for the tournament. We've had a tavern fight, a brothel fire, three stabbings, and a drunken horse race last night alone."

"People are getting too excited, apparently," William said in exasperation. He was beginning to understand why Lord Stark disliked the whole idea.

"I need more men, my Prince. The amount I have is proving to not be enough for so many people in the city." Janos insisted.

"Can we recruit more city guard, Lord Baelish?" William asked.

"The Crown's already a bit short on funds, Prince William. It would be difficult," Baelish said without looking up from his ledger.

"I imagine so. Especially with a _six million debt_," William stated with a pointed glare as he silently confronted Baelish.

Still looking down at the ledger, Baelish let a mocking smirk appear on his face before slowly lifting his head.

"Well, my Prince, it can be difficult to manage coin. But if you want... you could check the treasury records," Littlefinger said with his smirk challenging William's glare.

William knew that Baelish was silently mocking him. He had already had his spies check to see if Baelish was still stealing from the Crown. Surprisingly, he wasn't. Probably because it would be too difficult to hide or would ruin his reputation if it seemed someone was stealing from the Treasury. However, he was making no effort to change the way he was managing the Crown's coin, which was increasing the debt, since he knew that William no longer had anything to hold over his head.

_Well then, I think I'll just have to teach him a lesson,_ William thought as he turned back towards Janos.

"Have most of these brawls and stabbings occurred in the brothels?"

"Not all of them, my prince. But most are occurring at the brothels, yes," Janos answered.

"The things men do over women," Baelish commented as he looked back at his ledger.

"Perhaps we should deal with this in a different way," William spoke as he turned and looked directly at Baelish. "Let's close all of the city's brothels until the tournament has passed."

Baelish's quill froze in mid stroke. He slowly looked up at William. Since he owned the brothels, either directly or through a puppet, he would lose almost all of the profit he stood to gain. Which was exactly what William was going for.

"... My Prince," Baelish slowly began. "Do you not think that's a bit drastic? A lot of knights would be rather frustrated and tense without a way to... relax and relieve stress."

"Any frustration they have, they can let loose in the tournament's competitions," William replied without breaking his eyes from Littlefinger's. "I imagine that it would also give my father a good show, as well. The more realistic the better. Wouldn't you agree?"

"But surely there are alternatives... why not send for some of the Legions? Such professional troops would have no trouble in keeping the peace."

"The Legions are not meant to be a city guard. The Legion planned to protect the city in the future would stay in a fort outside the city, not the city itself. Regardless, that Legion has not been created yet, and I see no reason to bring other Legionaries out of patrols and waste resources in this matter."

Baelish stared for a moment at the Black Prince in anger. He glanced at the other council members in hopes of gaining support, but he was out of luck. Pycelle and Janos simply watched the events unfold, Renly was trying to keep himself from laughing at Littlefinger's expense and Varys simply gave Littlefinger an amused smile as he watched the battle of wills between the Mockingbird and the Black Prince.

Baelish finally looked back towards William who kept giving him a blank stare. Littlefinger had once last card to play, bribery.

"There's another way to settle this, my Prince. A donation from owners, alongside your proposed ante, would profit the crown and pay for all the tournament's expenses."

"That's true," William said with a thoughtful look.

"Indeed, Prince William." Baelish pressed. "I am certain that I can convince various owners of these establishments to give a small donation or percentage."

"A fine idea, Lord Baelish," William said before a small smirk appeared on his face. "A fifty percent of all profits would greatly benefit the crown."

Renly couldn't keep himself from snorting. Baelish barely managed to keep a straight face, but his eyes burned with anger. William was forcing him to either give up half of his profit or lose all of it. He had backed Baelish into a corner. Worst, he did it in front of the council.

"I think... that I can convince the owners to accommodate... my Prince," Baelish forced himself to say.

"Excellent! Looks like this tournament will profit the crown after all," William said with a smile. He turned back towards Janos. "In light of the new situation, commander, I can send for forty Legionaries to aid the City Watch. I think that would be enough for now."

"Thank you, Prince William. They will be put to good use."

"Now then," William addressed the council, "what else is there to discuss?"

**Castle Black**

"What are you waiting for?" Alliser asked.

Rast stared at Sam for a moment before his gaze meet Jon's. Jon stared back.

When Jon learned that Sam's own father had practically disowned him, he was filled with fury. He resolved to help Sam. He had no place in the world, and he needed a friend. Rast, however, had threatened Sam, and Jon wouldn't stand for it. With a little help from his direwolf, Ghost, he 'convinced' Rast to leave Sam alone the previous night.

"Attack him!" Alliser commanded.

Rast was more afraid of the direwolf than Alliser, so he lightly tapped Sam's shoulder. Sam just stared in confusion. Alliser lost his patience and ordered Grenn to face Sam.

"Hit me," Grenn whispered. Sam glanced back at Jon who nodded. So, Sam barely stuck Grenn who flew back and yelled as he faked his pain. "Yield! Yield!"

Alliser ignored him as he pushed past Sam and grabbed the chest piece to Jon's armor.

"You think this is funny, do you?"

Jon just stared back at Alliser's glare. After a moment Alliser released him and turned to address everyone in the courtyard.

"When you're out there beyond the wall, with the sun going down, do you want a man at your back? Or a sniveling boy?"

"It doesn't matter."

Alliser turned back to Jon who had spoken. Everyone watched as Jon stepped forward.

"I don't care if it's a man or a boy who's watching my back, as long as they are my brother," Jon spoke as both the Night's Watch and the Dawnguard listened. "I don't know what all of you did to end up here. But let me ask you this: do you want to go on living as what the world has branded you? Or would you rather better ourselves?"

Jon paced as he continued to speak.

"There was once honor in being a part of the Night's Watch. It can be again. But only if you make it so. I may not be part of the Watch, but I am part of the Dawnguard, and we share similar purposes. I will gladly call all of you my brothers, so long you call me yours."

As he finished, Jon turned and left the courtyard. He entered the dining hall and sat down. He was a little surprised at himself for what he did. A moment later, Sam walked in as well.

"That was quite the speech, Jon," Sam said. "Do you think they will listen?"

"I don't know," Jon answered honestly. "I can only hope that they will."

"Well, if it helps, I listened," Sam replied. "Though I imagine plenty won't. Those who already break their vows, for example. I know for a fact that some of the Watch's officers go to that brothel in Mole town."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"It's easier for the Dawnguard of course. They can have families. Have a home to return to."

"You know, Sam. You haven't committed any crimes. You could leave and go anywhere," Jon pointed out.

"And where would I go? I can't go back home. There's no place that would really accept me."

"How about the Dawnguard?" Jon asked.

Sam stared at Jon is amazement.

"The Dawnguard? T-they wouldn't accept me."

"I'll speak to Isran," Jon countered. "If they accept you, you can help here and choose where you want to take your life afterwards."

"I... I don't know what to say. Other than, I think I'd like that," Sam said. "That would be great. Sorine already treats me nice. She's beautiful too."

Jon stared at Sam with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"What?" Sam asked. "I'm not saying she and I would... you know. But she is pretty to look at. But don't worry, I won't look at your girl."

"My girl? What are you talking about?" Jon said in confusion.

"Oh come on, Jon. I can tell with the way she looks at you." Sam replied.

"I don't have a girl, Sam. Who are you talking about?"

Sam stared at Jon with a confused face.

"... You mean? But I thought..."

"Who, Sam?" Jon demanded.

"Well... Serana of course."

Jon stared at Sam with an open mouth. He couldn't speak for a moment as the thought of him and Serana having a relationship pervaded his mind.

"Serana? There's nothing going on between us!" Jon insisted. "I don't even know who she is, where she came from, or why she's even here!"

"Would you like to know, Jon Snow?"

Both Jon and Sam jerked around to see Serana casually leaning against the wall. They both stared dumbfounded while Serana just grinned.

"How long have you been there?" Jon shouted at her.

"I'll let you think on that for a while," Serana smirked. "But you still didn't answer my question. Would you like to know?"

Jon did not answer for a moment. Serana pushed herself off the wall and walked towards the door.

"Meet me at the top of the Wall tonight. We can talk without being overheard. I think you're ready to learn some things. Bring Sam with you too."

After Serana left the room, Jon and Sam just exchanged looks.

**King's Landing**

Arya sat in the tournament stands with her sister and Septa Mordane. The jousting had just begun, and only a few Knights had clashed. Honestly, Arya would rather be practicing her sword lessons, as the jousting was not as entertaining as she had hoped. But she did enjoy the Melee that had taken place earlier. That was where she had also learned that William had gained some new armor.

_**Flashback**_

As Arya stood waiting for the Melee to begin, she could not but help stare in amazement as William walked up.

"What kind of armor is that, Will?" she asked.

"Ebony Armor, Arya." William grinned back as he showed it to her. The recently forged armor shown with a black but shiny sheen. On the chest piece was a yellow diamond outlining a black stag, and the helmet also had silver antlers engraved on it: the symbols of house Baratheon. "Ebony is basically a metallic form of obsidian. It's an uncommon metal and to have a suit of armor of it is very rare. I had the Blades Forgemaster, Fultheim, make this for me."

"It looks amazing!" Arya exclaimed before grinning. "It suits you perfectly, Black Prince."

"Thanks, wolf girl."

"Are you going to join the Melee?"

"I'm afraid not. I'll be jousting instead, though I would prefer to join the Melee." William sighed. "It was the only way I could convince my father to not join himself. I told him I'd joust in his stead."

Arya glanced at the field as the competitors waited for the trumpets to start the Melee. She saw that both Vilkas and his brother Farkas were partaking in the Melee. Her eyes then fell on another competitor.

"Hey, Will! That knight there! He's wearing ebony armor too!"

Surprised, William looked at where Arya was pointing. His eyes widened.

"I can't believe it. It's the Ebony Warrior!" William said in shock. The Ebony Warrior easily dwarfed the men around him. He was as tall as Farkas or the Hound. Maybe taller. Along with wearing ebony armor, he also carried a sword and shield that were made of ebony.

"Who's the Ebony Warrior?" Arya asked.

"No one really knows who he is or where he came from." William explained. "He just appeared years ago. He wears no sigil or symbol to indicate where he hails from. Just plain ebony armor."

The trumpets finally sounded and the Melee began. The brutal fighting lasted for around three hours. Thoros of Myr started well thanks to his burning sword, but the Ebony Warrior then charged him without fear of the flames. It quickly became obvious that Thoros relied heavily on his burning sword as he was quickly defeated.

Elsewhere on the field, Vilkas was showing the crowd why he was considered a master two-handed swordsman as he defeated opponents left and right. His brother Farkas began to battle the Ebony Warrior but after a brutal struggle, failed to defeat the ebony clad warrior.

Finally, just Vilkas and the Ebony Warrior remained. The two circled each other for a moment before suddenly charging. William and Arya watched in awe at the battle. They cheered along with the crowd as the two master warriors traded blows back and forth for at least an hour.

Eventually, it was Vilkas who found himself on his back defeated, with the Ebony Warrior standing above him with his sword pointing down at him. After a moment, the Ebony Warrior sheathed his sword and held a hand out to Vilkas to help him up. The crowd cheered as the trumpets sounded the Ebony Warrior's victory.

_**Flashback End**_

The jousting began soon after the Melee. Arya cheered William on as he managed to beat two opponents. The only other event that shocked her was the death of the recently knighted Ser Hugh of the Vale at the hands of the Mountain. The Mountain's lance had impaled Ser Hugh's throat. Arya secretly prayed that William would not have to face the Mountain.

William grimaced as he witnessed the death of Ser Hugh. He was certain that the Mountain killed him on purpose. William sighed as he turned to head back to his horse so as to get ready for his next match. Earlier, he was generally surprised that he barely flinched when his first opponent's lance struck him in the chest. He didn't even feel the blow. William was already loving his new armor. He hoped it would help him win more matches thought he came close to losing in points.

William had explained the rules of the joust earlier to Arya. A match was three lances. One point was given for breaking a lance between the waist and the neck. Two points were granted for breaking a lance on the opponent's helmet. This was difficult, since not only was the helmet a smaller target, but many lances would glance off the helmet unbroken. Knocking an opponent of his horse was granted three points.

William did not truly think he would win, as he had yet to face the most dangerous opponents, such as his uncle Jaime or Ser Loras, but he would do his best. Arya had made him promise.

"A fine set of armor, Black Prince."

William turned to see who was addressing him, only for his eyes to widen as he found himself facing the Ebony Warrior. The tall man stared down at William through the slit in his helmet.

"T-thank you. I hope it serves me as good as yours," William replied.

"It will. Very few armors can hope to match up to ebony."

"Congratulation on winning the Melee. Do you plan on joining the joust?" William asked.

"I'm tempted, but jousting is not a true test of a warrior's skill," the Ebony Warrior answered. "I joined the Melee to test my skills. The new Harbinger of the Companions gave me an excellent fight. I have not faced many opponents with his level of ability."

William stared at the Ebony Warrior for a moment.

"Yet, you sound a little... disappointed."

"I suppose I am, a little. Not of Harbinger Vilkas, you see. He was a worthy challenge." The Ebony Warrior's voice sounded mournful. "I had hoped to face more famed knights and warriors. The Mountain, your uncle the Kingslayer, the Hound, Barristan Selmy, perhaps Ser Loras... and Grandmaster Delphine. The apprentice of the former Blades Grandmaster would have been a glorious battle."

William raised an elbow as he realized something.

"You knew Grandmaster Jauffre, didn't you?"

The Ebony Warrior was silent for a moment in memory.

"It was many years ago, when I was young. Even then, I was considered a deadly warrior, but I was arrogant. I was never defeated in battle, so I came to believe I was unbeatable. I wanted to prove my prowess in battle, and who better to prove myself against than the leader of an Order whose skills with the sword are legendary?" The Ebony Warrior looked back down at William. "I traveled to Cloud Ruler and arrogantly challenged Grandmaster Jauffre to a duel. The elderly man just smiled and agreed. After a few moments of fighting him, I expressed my disappointment as I appeared to be winning. Jauffre just smiled again. Then it happened. Two flicks of his blade and my sword and shield went flying away and the tip of Jauffre's Dai-Katana was at my throat. All in the blink of an eye. All I could think was 'his skill is magnificent'. It was my first... and only defeat."

William was entranced as the warrior continued his tale.

"Jauffre then told me that, no matter how good I became with a blade, there would always be someone stronger who would eventually come along. I left Cloud Ruler Temple in a trance. All I could do was contemplate Jauffre's words. I realized that he had humbled me, and I needed to act as a true warrior would, not just some ruffian with a sword. So I have dedicated myself to the path of a warrior and seek out the greatest challenges. I would find and face every worthy adversary until finally I would meet the one who will send me to the glories of Sovngarde. There, I will celebrate my battles with my fellow warriors until I can finally greet the one who had slain me to join us at the table. That is my wish." The Ebony Warrior then glanced at the knights as they watched the current match in the joust. "But, it appears that the Divines have decreed that today is not the day to face these warriors. I believe it is time to return to the road and see where it takes me."

William stared for a moment before speaking.

"I hope you find what you are seeking, Ebony Warrior."

"Thank you, Black Prince. I wish you luck in the joust. I look forward to our meeting in the future," the Ebony Warrior said as he began to turn and walk away.

William blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"It was my hope to face Jauffre a second time, but the Mad King denied me that chance. You are a part of Jauffre's lineage, since you are learning from his apprentice, Delphine," the Ebony Warrior answered as he glanced back. "You stance, your walk, tells me that you will be a worthy challenge when you are older. I hope we have the chance to duel in the future, Black Prince."

William could do nothing but watch as the Ebony Warrior departed.

**Sometime Later...**

A tired sigh escaped William's mouth as he sat down in his room. He was not sure how it happened, but tomorrow he would compete in the semi-final tilt of the joust. Perhaps it was the protection provided by his ebony armor, perhaps it was luck, or perhaps it was the Ebony Warrior's encouragement. Whatever the reason, William had persisted in beating all his opponents.

Tomorrow, on his Nameday, the first match would be between Ser Loras and the Mountain. Then, William would face his uncle Jaime for the first semi-final match. The Hound would then face the victor between Loras and the Mountain in the second semi-final match. William doubted he could beat any of them, but he would do his best on his Nameday.

That was when William realized there was someone else in his room.

"I wish you would stop doing that, Caius."

The Blades Spymaster, Caius Cosades, stepped out from the shadow.

"You're getting better at noticing me, my Prince," he said with a small smile.

William just sighed.

"I take it you have something to report?"

"Yes, my Prince. As you have ordered, I've asked our contacts here in the city to look into Jon Arryn's death. Vex from the Thieves Guild has informed me that Eddard Stark is looking into his death as well. She saw Lord Stark talking to Littlefinger as well."

The Thieves Guild were William's city contacts. Despite being uncaught thieves, they were surprisingly honest, and kept any agreements they made, as long as the coin was good. Caius was the one who advised William to employ their services. So far, William had not regretted his decision to do so. It helped that the Thieves Guild owed the Blades, Caius specifically, some gratitude in dealing with their former leader, a man named Mercer Frey.

William was unsure if Mercer Frey was once of House Frey or not. Either way, the former leader of the Thieves guild had betrayed his fellow thieves, and immediately afterwards, Mercer had attempted to sneak in Cloud Ruler Temple and steal the treasures from the secret vault. He probably would have succeeded if Caius was not in the Temple at the time. Caius had detected Mercer and sounded the alarm as two members of the Thieves Guild, Brynjolf and Karliah, arrived after tracking Mercer down. As dangerous as Mercer was, it was not long until he died at the hands of both the Blades and the Thieves Guild. This had helped to seal relations between the Blades and the Thieves.

William's eyes narrowed at hearing Caius's words.

"Try to keep an eye on Baelish. He can't be trusted. What else is there?"

"Did you notice how Jon Arryn's squire, now Ser Hugh, was knighted immediately after his master's death? Then, he somehow got the money for a full set of armor. And now, he conveniently dies in this tournament. Quite the number of coincidences."

William blinked as he realized where Caius was going with this.

"You think Hugh poisoned his own Lord? Even if that's true, he's dead now. We can't pry any information out of him."

"It does provide us with a lead. Jon Arryn is from the Vale. Hugh was from the Vale. I have a hunch that our best bet is to send some agents down this trail. Though, it could take some time," Caius reasoned.

William thought about this. He could not think of anyone in the Vale who would hate Jon Arryn enough to poison him. But there weren't many options.

"Go ahead and contact our agents in the Vale, Caius. Do what needs to be done and continue the investigation here in King's Landing as well."

"As you wish, my Prince. I shall do so immediately." Caius bowed as he left the room.

William thought over Jon Arryn's death for a moment. He wondered if anything could be found in the Vale. He finally pushed these thoughts away and left to join Arya for the evening sword lessons.

William did not know that Arya was actually somewhere else.

"Your Grace," Arya said as she gave a clumsy curtesy. "You asked for me?"

"Indeed, my dear," Cersei answered. "There's no need to be so formal. Please come sit."

Arya did so, but wished she was anywhere else but here. She did not want to be alone with the Queen, not after what happened on the Kingsroad. She could not help but be nervous at why William's mother had asked for her.

Cersei calmly sipped some tea before speaking.

"I was hoping we could get the chance to talk. I wanted to apologize for that foul business on the road."

"There's no need, my Queen. I-I wasn't exactly being very proper then." Arya said with hesitation.

"I'm hoping we can put it all aside. You are to be my future daughter-in-law after all," Cersei spoke. "You were good friends with William in the North, correct?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"But never more than that, I'm told," Cersei stated. "That's too bad. I imagine it would help with marring my son."

Arya didn't answer. Cersei then lifted some embroidery from the table.

"Your sister made this for me. Do you like to knit, my dear?"

"N-not very much, your Grace," Arya nervously answered. She knew that she wasn't making a very good impression for the queen. "I'm afraid I'm not that good at knitting."

"That's too bad. Some highborn girls knit such beautiful things," Cersei said before she suddenly clasped a hand around Arya's and examined it closely. "We just have to make do. Whether we have delicate hands or... blacksmiths hands."

Arya jerked back her hand in shock. _How did... there's no way she could know Septa Mordane said that... right?_

"You look like your aunt Lyanna, too," Cersei suddenly said. "She always acted different. So odd and so silly. Hopefully you don't end up like her, but then again everyone says you're a lot like her."

Arya suddenly stood up.

"My aunt was NOT odd or silly. And neither am I."

"Careful, your talking to your Queen," Cersei said in a darker tone. "You emotions show rather easy. You ought to learn to control them better."

"I rather be honest than hid behind false words," Arya replied in defiance.

"Really? You want the truth then? Even if it causes you pain? Alright then, here's the truth," Cersei said as she suddenly stood in front of Arya. "I don't like you. I cannot fathom why any of the gods would curse my son by forcing him to marry you."

Cersei took a step forward, forcing Arya to step back.

"MY William has done many things for the Kingdoms. He built the Royal Army and won a great battle. He is a hero in the eyes of the commoners. What have you done that give you the right to marry my son? Nothing!"

Cersei took another step.

"But you don't care, do you? You're probably just using him in hopes of gaining power and prestige."

"That's not true!" Arya shouted in denial. "Will is my friend and-"

"Your friend? So you admit you don't any feelings for him?"

"What?! N-no I-"

"You think William wants to marry you? Don't delude yourself. He doesn't have any feeling for a horseface girl like you." Cersei said with a cruel smirk.

Arya stepped back as if she was physically struck. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"T-that's not true!"

"You wanted the truth and I'm telling you the truth. William is just doing the duty that's expected of him by marring you. But he would not choose you if he had the choice." Cersei suddenly grabbed Arya's chin with her hand and leaned close. "You don't belong here. You don't belong with MY son. MY William. MY noble Black Prince. If you know what's best for you, then you will leave!"

Arya jerked back as the tears fell from her eyes. She began to back up toward the door. Cersei folded her arms as she watched her.

"Stay away from my son and go back to the savage north where you belong. Go ahead and become some swordswoman with no appeal. I encourage it. You will just live a poor, pathetic life and die alone and unloved. As a wretched little girl like you deserves."

Arya couldn't take anymore and ran from the room with her tears flowing. She could feel the queen's cruel smirk on her back and in her mind the whole way.

**Chapter End**

**Author's Note &amp; NEW POLL:** Wow, I laid a lot onto you all with this chapter, didn't I? Special Thanks to Ranshaj for suggesting the idea about adding the Ebony Warrior. While I did not do what you suggested could be done, I hope you like what I did.

**Q&amp;As**

**Lt. Cmdr. Radner:** You can somewhat guess what each chapter may cover base of the episodes on the show. But I may not always follow that as some stories will eventually diverge. I won't answer which character will live but I will say that I recently got a great ideal about Benjen. But it will be awhile before you find out what that is.

**ww1990ww:** I hope this scene satisfies you for now about the Daedra.

Sheogorath: It certainly does!

That good, I...wait, what! Who said that! Hello...I suddenly have a very bad feeling. Well, anyways while I do have some ideas about the Daedra I'm not sure when they will appear. We will just have to wait and see.

**Vasun05:** The Blades are William's elite but only number around fifty. We will see what other characters think about will when they are introduced in the story.

**Ikki34:** Fan theory about Syrio and Jaqen being the same person? Haven't hear that one yet. I can see why considering that it was never confirmed that Syrio died but I personally don't agree with the theory. Either way, they will be separate people in this story. One theory I do agree with is R+L=J

The Thieves Guild is actually the faction I've had the least amount of interaction with. I have completed the Skyrim quest line once but not in oblivion so the Grey Fox probably won't appear, sorry.

I am very happy that you like my story so much. Thank You! I hope I can continue to satisfy.

**Mashot Tito:** I think the Jon/Serana paring is now official. But I probably won't have Jon become a vampire. I don't think it's something he would choose.

**DoctorEagle:** The White Walkers are here thought I'm not entirely sure what all I'll do with them since there still shrouded in a lot of mystery.

**TetrisLame:** I was disappointed myself when I learned of what they did in the show. It would have been better if they stuck closer to the books. But what I have plan may shock a lot of people when we get that far in the story. NO spoilers, sorry.

**Ranshaj:** Again, thank you for reminding me about the Ebony Warrior. I hope you like what I decided to do with him. I myself have yet to get a character high enough level to face the Ebony Warrior :( we'll see when he'll appear next.

**Lone Gundam:** You make some very good point about how so much points to William being a dragonborn. If he does end up being dragonborn, it won't be reviled until much, MUCH later in the story. As for Alduin, I will neither confirm nor deny his existence in the story at this time. After all, dream could mean a great many things.

Remember everyone! Vote for the Poll at the Top of MY Profile. I will close the Poll when I post the next chapter and reveal the results then. See you next time!


	10. Proving One's Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls

Thanks to Milarqui for his help in fixing this chapter!

**Chapter 10: Proving One's Feelings**

"What do you mean, Arya's not here?" William asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid Arya dear did not show up for our scheduled lesson," Syrio answered.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong. She's just late for some reason," Delphine guessed. However, there was a note of concern in her voice.

William did not agree. Arya loved her sword lessons. She would not let anything keep her from missing one.

"I'm going to go look for her."

William headed for the door. He would check Arya's room first to see if she really was just late. As he stepped out the door, however, Arya herself suddenly ran past him.

"Arya?" William said in shock. Was she crying? "Arya, wait!"

Arya ignored William's calls as she ran towards her room. The Queen's cruel words kept pounding in her mind. She felt an ache inside of her. An emotional pain that hurt so much. The worst part however was not the cruel things that the Queen had said. It was something that the Queen had inadvertently made Arya realize.

She realized she was truly falling in love with William. That was what hurt the most. She did not know if he returned her feelings or if what the Queen said was true and he did not feel the same way towards her. She was now afraid to learn the truth.

Arya reached her room and jerked her door open before William caught up to her.

"Arya! Please wait!" William said as he stopped her from running into her room.

"Let go! Just leave me alone!" Arya shouted at him through her tears.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" William replied. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"It doesn't concern you, William!" Arya said as she turned her head away from him.

William stared in surprise at Arya using his full name. She had not called him by his full name since they first met.

"Of course it concerns me, you're my friend!"

"Is that all I am to you?" Arya whispered under her breath.

"You mean a lot to me Arya. I care about you."

"DO YOU?!" Arya suddenly shouted at him with a tear-filled glare. "Why? Why would you care about me?!"

"I'VE ALWAYS CARED!" William suddenly shouted back before staring at the ground. ""I... I've only just begun to realize just how much I care for you. I... I think I'm falling for you." William looked back up into Arya's eyes. "I... I think I'm in love with you."

Arya's eyes widened in surprise at William's words. But she heard the Queen's voice in the back of her mind again and she turned away.

"How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"Tell me then. How can I prove it?" William asked in determination.

Arya stared down at the ground as William waited. After a moment, she finally spoke.

"The tournament tomorrow," she said in a small voice.

William blinked in confusion.

"Do you... want me to win it in your name?"

"No," Arya replied before looking at him. "Knights always promise to win tournaments for ladies. I'm not like other ladies. I want you to lose against the Kingslayer. Not withdraw. Lose, on purpose."

"What?" William said in shock. "Why something like that?"

"So that you can prove to me that I mean something more to you than honor or duty," Arya answered.

"I don't care about my own honor!" William denied. "But if I do this then I'll be dishonoring my house and my father who I said I would joust in his stead."

"I know that," Arya said. "You have to choose which means more to you."

"But... I," William stuttered. "I-I just... I just can't."

"So be it," Arya said as a shadow crossed over her eyes. "Goodnight, Prince William."

She turned and entered her room. She slammed the door behind her, leaving William alone in the hallway. He just stood there staring at the door.

"Arya..." After standing there for a few moments, William slowly turned and started down the hallway. He suddenly smashed his fist against the stone wall. "Damn it all to Oblivion. How did all of this happen?"

In her room, Arya leaned her back against the door. She slowly sunk to the floor and hugged her legs as a fresh wave of tears flowed from her eyes.

**The Wall**

In the dead of night, Jon and Sam emerged from the castle lift onto the top of the Wall. They made their way along the top, keeping their eyes out for Serana. They came across her at one of the lookout post, but she was not alone.

"Isran?" Jon said in surprise. "We didn't know you would be here as well. I was looking for you earlier."

"About Samwell Tarly, I'm guessing," Isran said, surprising both Jon and Sam. "There's no need to speak on his behalf. Sorine has already recommended young Sam to the Dawnguard. You may not be a fighter, but you can help Sorine in her work and research. You can also learn medicines from another Dawnguard knight, Florentius Baenius."

"I-I'm honored, Sir. Really, I am," Sam stammered out.

"You might change your mind after tonight. Both of you might," Isran replied. Jon and Sam stared at him in confusion. "Serana thinks the two of you are ready to learn some things. Even though I'm not completely convinced."

"They will learn the truth sooner or later, Isran," Serana insisted. Isran just glanced at her for a moment before sighing.

"Very well. Tell me, you two. What do you know about the Dawnguard's history?"

"Thousands of years ago, the Dawnguard managed to convince the King of the North and the King-Beyond-the-Wall to ally together and defeat the Night's King, correct?" Sam immediately answered.

"Since then, the Dawnguard exist to aid the Night's Watch," Jon continued.

"That's true," Isran answered. "But do you know what we were before then? Do you know about the events which lead to that battle? About what the Dawnguard's purpose was before we began to aid the Watch?"

Jon did not know that so he turned towards Sam. Sam himself scrunched up his face as he tried to remember what he'd once read.

"It's an old tale, if I remember correctly. Something about the Dawnguard being... vampire hunters, wasn't it?"

"Vampires?" Jon said confused. "You mean those old tales about men who were cursed and fed on the blood of people? Those are just silly old stories."

"Sam is correct. The Dawnguard was dedicated to eradicating vampires. Which was one of the main reasons that the Dawnguard joined in attacking the Night's King," Isran spoke.

"The Night's King allied himself with a powerful clan of vampires," Serana spoke up. "Two powerful and unnatural creatures would make a powerful alliance. They probably would have succeeded in invading the south. But the vampires were betrayed by one of their own, who aided the Dawnguard in leading the assault on the Night's King and his allies."

"But these are just bedtime stories told to children," Jon insisted. "Vampires can't actually exist."

"Oh really, Jon Snow?" Serana questioned as she slowly walked up towards him. She leaned close to his face. "Even if," she tilted her head back and opened her mouth wide, exposing her unnatural long canine teeth, "there was one standing right in front of you?"

Jon's eyes widened in shock as he stumbled back in surprise.

"W-what?"

"A-amazing!" Sam said in surprise. "Why didn't I realize it before? Your reddish-orange eyes are a dead giveaway! B-but an actual vampire... how come you're not trying to kill us?"

Sam withered at Serana's death glare.

"You think just because I'm a vampire I'm going to try to kill you? Use your head! I would have already killed you by now if I wanted to!"

"Uh... sorry," Sam mumbled.

Jon did not speak as he just stared at Serana. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever believe that he would encounter a vampire.

"But... if you're a vampire, then why hasn't the Dawnguard tried to kill you if they are vampire hunters?"

"When Sorine, Gunmar, and I first entered Fort Dawnguard to see what its condition was, we found her sealed in a sarcophagus in an isolated room hidden in the fort," Isran explained. "We opened it to find her with... a scroll. When we realized she was a vampire we almost killed her before she suddenly asked us if we were the reformed Dawnguard, so we ended up listening to what she had to say. Afterwards, we decided to trust her because of her valuable knowledge. Your friend, Prince William, was made aware of all this years ago."

"As I said earlier, a vampire had betrayed the clan of vampires that was allied with the White Walkers," Serana said as her face fell in sadness. "That clan was Volkihar... and I was the vampire who betrayed her own family to aid in their defeat."

"What! Vampires or not, how could you betrayed your own family?" Jon exclaimed. He could not understand how anyone would be willing to betray one'ss family, regardless of what actions they committed.

"You think I wanted to, Jon Snow!" Serana retorted into Jon's face. "Everyone apart of clan Volkihar knew that an alliance with the White Walkers would only be temporary. In time, we would betray and battle each other. My mother and I protested the whole idea. We told my father that the White Walkers would turn on us after destroying everything in Westeros."

"But my father was not the man I once knew," she continued with her head lowered. "He became obsessed with some prophecy and believed it would lead the vampires to victory. I stole away the Elder Scroll before my father could find a way to decipher it, went to the Dawnguard and aided them in helping defeat the White Walkers and the Volkihar vampires. What remained of my family disappeared in the north and I stayed at Fort Dawnguard, knowing that, one day, both the White Walkers and the vampires would return."

Serana lifted her head back up to look at them.

"When the Dawnguard eventually disbanded, my mother sealed me in a sarcophagus with the Elder Scroll until the day would come when my aid would be needed again. I remained there until Isran and the newly revived Dawnguard found me."

Jon was silent. He did not like the idea of betraying ones family, but what if he was in the same situation as Serana. Would he have done the same? Now that he thought about it, he really could not blame her for her actions.

After a moment, a thought occurred to Jon.

"What is an Elder Scroll?"

"A magical scroll that contains a mysterious and immense power. They are believed to have been created by the Aedra, the Divines. The Elder Scrolls can contain knowledge beyond your imagination about prophesies, events, and time itself. Dangerous in the wrong hands," Isran explained.

"Wait, then where is it?" Jon questioned.

"I gave it to your friend, the Black Prince," Serana answered. "It was too risky to let me continue to carry it so close to the land beyond the Wall, so he sealed the Elder Scroll in a vault below Cloud Ruler."

Jon nodded in relief. William had explained about the new walls that had greatly strengthened Cloud Ruler's defenses. Hopefully an object as powerful as this Elder Scroll sounded like would be safe there.

"If vampires do exist... then so do the White Walkers?" Sam suddenly asked. Jon froze at his words. He held his breath as he waited for an answer.

"Have you not heard of all the tales and reports from beyond the Wall?" Isran asked. "Both the vampires and White Walkers exist."

"Darkness is stirring once again," Serana spoke as she gazed northwards from the Wall. "Pray that we will be ready for whatever comes."

**King's Landing**

Eddard Stark sat in the stands with his daughters waiting for the jousting to begin. He had to admit, despite his personal distaste for the whole tournament, he was happy to learn that the Crown would profit from the event. Eddard was glad he had decided to name William as his Acting Hand. He was not sure how William did it, but the boy had pulled through with helping the Crown once again. Now, on his Nameday, he would be competing in the final matches for the joust. There were times when Eddard felt like William was his own son, and this was one of those times.

_In fact, he will become my son when he marries Arya,_ Eddard thought. He glanced over at Arya but frowned at what he saw. Arya sat silently while staring intently at her feet. Eddard then glanced down towards the King's platform in the center of the stands where William was standing next to his father, Robert. The boy looked depressed to Eddard as he just stared into space.

_Has something happened? I was certain the two of them were getting along very well. But now they're avoiding each other. I hope everything is all right._

Sitting next to the King and her son, Cersei glanced towards the Stark girl and grinned. It seemed that her efforts to break her son apart from the girl was showing success. It was actually much easier than she anticipated. Sansa Stark was so naïve and innocent that it was almost disappointingly easy for Cersei to manipulate her. A simple remark while speaking in private with the girl about how it would be better for Sansa to marry Joffrey, and the girl immediately opened up Cersei. Afterwards, it was a simple manner of casually asking an occasional question about Sansa's younger sister to learn how to best deal with the girl. Sansa believed that so much of life would be like a fantasy dream that Cersei almost felt bad deceiving the foolish girl. Almost.

Afterwards, it was a simple matter to meet with the younger Stark and break her down. Despite the girl's tomboyish nature, she was still conscious about her looks. Using that and putting doubt in the girls mind about William's opinion of her was all she really needed to break the girl down. It was child's play compared to the politics that Cersei contended with on a daily basis.

As she glanced to the other side of Robert at William however, Cersei's smile faded a bit. Her son was the real dilemma. He would not be nearly as easy to manipulate, especially with recent events. Despite the implications of a political alliance with the North, Cersei could not help but feel pride when she learned her William was appointed as Acting Hand. But he was too close with the Northerners, and needed to be separated from them somehow. She could deal with that later, however. The real problems was getting him to stay away from the Lyanna look-alike.

Cersei truly believed that her son did not like the Stark girl, who would after all? But she needed to get her son to turn his focus away from Arya Stark. Since returning back to King's Landing, Cersei had been idly mentioning different southern highborn girls, in hopes of getting a reaction from her son. However, none of the girls Cersei mentioned seemed to attract her son's attention. Cersei remembered the way that William had looked at the Tyrell girl years ago in Highgarden, but she would be even worse to have at the capital than the Stark girl.

Cersei finally just shook her thoughts away. She would find a proper match for her son eventually. For now, it was best to celebrate William's Nameday. She smiled at him, which he half-heartedly returned. Although she would have preferred for William to be wearing the red and gold colors of the Lannisters, Cersei could not deny that her son was quite handsome in his new shiny black armor. Sitting next to Cersei, Joffrey eyed the ebony armor with envy and silently swore to himself that he would find a better, more ornamented armor.

William watched as the first joust began between Ser Loras and Gregor Clegane, The Mountain. Gregor's horse seemed to act up just as Loras's lance struck him and both the Mountain and his horse fell. The crowd cheered for the Knight of Flowers, but things quickly turned deadly.

The Mountain yelled for his sword and used it to kill his own steed. He then came at Loras and knocked him off his horse. Loras defended himself with his shield as the Mountain brought down his blade when Sandor Clegane jumped down and stopped the blow.

"Vilkas! Farkas!" William yelled to the nearby brothers. The two of them immediately moved into the fray. Farkas surprised the Hound when he blocked his blow and shoved him away, while Vilkas jumped in and redirected the Mountain's blade. Despite the werewolf's blood strengthening him even in his human form, Vilkas knew better than to try to directly block a two-handed blow from the massive Gregor.

Gregor glared at Vilkas and would have attacked the Harbinger, but was stopped by the King.

"Stop this madness in the name of your King!" Robert yelled. Gregor just stared at the king for a moment before furiously walking off, giving Vilkas a glare that promised death the next time they meet.

Loras had pulled himself off the ground and approached Sandor.

"I owe you my life for stopping his first blow, Ser."

"I'm no Ser," Sandor grumbled back. However, Loras just grasped his hand and raised it up. This signaled that he yielded to Sandor in the Joust. The crowd cheered on at this.

_This means that if I somehow beat my uncle I have to face the Hound,_ William thought. He moved to the end of the field for his match against Jaime. As he passed in front of where Arya sat, he glanced at her. Arya did not even acknowledge his presence as she continued to stare at her feet, causing William to grimace.

As William mounted Shadow, Barristan and Delphine both walked up to him. Delphine handed him a lance after he placed on his helmet.

"Good luck, Prince William," Barristan encouraged.

William did not answer as he looked down the field to see his uncle Jaime ready with lance in hand. The trumpet sounded the start and Jaime raced towards him. Just as William was about to kick Shadow into a charge, a memory suddenly appeared in his vision.

**Flashback**

"This place is amazing Will!" a younger Arya said as she eagerly looked around the hidden temple of the Blades, Sky Haven Temple.

"It better be worth it. Your mother is going to give me hell for sneaking you out of Winterfell," William replied as Arya gazed in awe at a large mural in the main hall. "Come with me. I'll show you the best part."

William led Arya through some large doors. Arya gasped as they came out to the exterior of the temple into the courtyard. A courtyard that sat on the top of a mountain. They came near the edge and they both gazed out at the view of the Northlands.

"It's beautiful," Arya breathed.

"You're the only one who isn't a member of the Blades to know of this place, Arya. So please, keep it a secret," William said with a chuckle. He froze as he felt Arya's arms wrap around him.

"Thank you, Will," Arya said as she hugged him for the first time.

**Flashback End**

The memory passed through William in a split second. For some reason, it made him truly realize what he felt. He pulled on Shadow's reigns and raised his lance straight upwards. He sat there just waiting.

"What's William doing?" Eddard asked out loud as he and a large number of people stopped cheering and stared in surprise at the Black Prince. He noticed Arya standing up. "Arya?" he questioned.

Arya did not answer. She leaned against the railing like she was in a trance. She could only stare in disbelief.

_Is he... is he really going to do it?_

"Prince William! What are you doing?" Delphine shouted at her liege lord.

"Losing," William sighed.

"What! Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm a silly stag," William answered as he braced himself.

Jaime's lance slammed dead center into William's chest. The blow threw him back in his saddle. The crowd let out a loud groan as William straightened himself upright.

Arya winced as the lance struck William but she still smiled. Her heart suddenly went soaring among the clouds.

"He does care... he really does love me," she said as her grip tightened around the rail in joy.

"What is that boy thinking he's doing?" Robert half-shouted. Cersei just stared in open-mouth confusion. Joffrey, after he got over his surprise, grinned wickedly at the sight.

Jaime turned and road back alongside William.

"I certainly did not expect that, nephew. I hope you don't plan on me withdrawing so as to avoid me accidently hurting you. I don't back out of a joust."

"I don't want you to withdraw. I know what I'm doing. Just continue as normal," William replied.

"If you insist," Jaime said with a shrug before riding back to the other side of the field. In truth, Jaime was rather thrilled. He never understood why Cersei would keep a child from that so-called husband who fancied himself a king. Jaime was excited as he could get some symbolic revenge on the man he hated for treating Cersei so poorly.

Delphine and Barristan approached William in confusion when Aela suddenly ran up. The huntress usually stayed out of the city as she hated crowded places but she planned on joining in the Archery contest. She wanted answers about what she just saw.

"You haven't gone deaf, have you?" she asked William. "You did hear the trumpet sounding?"

"Yes, Aela, I heard the trumpet," William answered in annoyance.

"My Prince," Barristan spoke up. "Don't tell me you intend to fall behind for a more dramatic victory."

"If he is, then I want to know what his head hit to cause him to lose his sense," Aela remarked.

"Look, Arya told me that I have to lose this match if I want to prove my love to her," William explained.

"By the Nine, I liked it better when I thought you were deaf," Aela said in exasperation. The trumpet sounded for the second match and Jaime immediately raced towards William.

"Prince William, you could get yourself killed. Why go to such lengths?" Barristan tried to reason.

"Because!" William said as he braced himself again before shouting. "I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH ARYA!"

Jaime's second lance slammed into William's stomach this time. He was now losing by two points. Up in the stands, Robert threw his goblet down and stood up. He walked over to the trumpeter and swung him around to face him.

"Do not sound that trumpet again until I say so!"

"Y-yes, Your Grace," the trumpeter fearfully replied.

Robert then stomped down the stands straight towards William. Arya glanced at the king as he passed before she looked below the stands. She spotted one of the Blades posted right below her.

"Baurus!" she said, catching his attention. "I need you to bring a message to Will right away!"

William handed his lance to Delphine and took off his helmet as his father approached.

"William! What in the Seven Hells do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Robert demanded to know.

"I'm sorry father, but I'm losing on purpose," William answered.

"Oh really? I never would have guessed!" Robert said sarcastically. "What I want to know is why!"

"This is what Arya told me to do in order to prove that I love her."

Robert stared at his son with an open mouth.

"She told you that? And you're going along with it?"

"Yes, father."

"If you do that, Will, you'll not only insult your honor, you'll insult your family, you'll lose any respect you've gained, and commoners and nobles alike will mock you behind your back. Is the Stark girl worth all that?" Robert questioned as he suddenly turned serious.

"No, she's worth more than that," William answered seriously. "There's nothing I wouldn't give up for her."

Robert stared intently at his son before finally speaking.

"You really are in love with the girl, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Pardon me, my liege," Baurus said as he ran up to them. "But I have a message from lady Arya."

"What message?" William asked.

"Lady Arya says that if you want to prove yourself-"

"I have to lose this match, I know that," William interrupted.

"Actually, my Prince," Baurus replied sheepishly, "she asked me to tell you she wants you to win this match and knock Ser Jaime off his horse. She then wants you to go on and win this tournament."

William and Robert stared at the Blade for a moment. Then both father and son slowly turned their gazes towards the stands to see Arya still leaning against the railing with a small grin.

"Lance," William ordered as he put his helmet on.

"That girl is just as spirited as Lyanna," Robert noted. "That's a rare girl you've fallen for, Will."

"Oh, how I love and hate her," William said in exasperation.

Robert signaled the trumpeter who sounded for the charge. William urged Shadow into a gallop and raced down the field. As he and Jaime met halfway, William jerked his lance forward almost spear-like straight into the face of Jaime's helmet. Jaime's own lance grazed William's shoulder but did not break. As William continued onwards, he glanced back to see Jaime slam into the ground. After laying there a moment, Jaime slowly pulled off his helmet with a dazed looked in his eyes.

The crowd was silent in shock, and then, as one, they broke out in cheers. William rode back pass Arya with a smile on his face. Arya herself was grinning in joy.

William returned to his position to wait for the final match. He now had to face the Hound. William knew that he would be unable to knock Sandor off his saddle. He was too big and too strong, so his only chance to win was by having more points.

As the trumpet sounded, William and Sandor charged each other. William's lance broke off of the Hound's helmet. The Hound's lance slammed into William's gut, causing him to lose his air. William's good start gave him two points to Sandor's one.

The second round was the same as the first. William's lance broke off the helmet while the Hound's lance slammed into his gut a second time. A shot of pain passed through William with each breath he took. Both of Sandor's lances had struck him in the same spot. As strong as the ebony armor was, it could protect the wearer only for so much.

William knew he was in a bad position. He was in pain and was even a little dizzy. Although he now had four points to Sandor's two, he knew that the next blow could knock him off his horse.

_If he does not break a lance of my helmet, all I have to do is just not fall off. Even if I miss, I'll win by one point. I just have to endure._

The final joust began. William's lance had missed while the Hound's had struck him in the gut for the third time. As if sensing his master's distress, Shadow did not immediately stop and gradually slowed down. Arya could not hold back a gasp as William began to fall to the side. The crowd held their breath. At the last second, William grabbed the horn on his saddle. He hanged there for a moment before summoning all his strength and pulled himself back up.

The crowd let out a roar and some people began to chant 'The Black Prince' over and over again. William did his best to stay in the saddle as he slowly removed his helmet. He felt nothing but pain in his stomach as he slowly guided Shadow over to the King's platform. Robert could easily tell that his son was hurt and hurried along the formalities.

"I, King Robert, heerby announce William Baratheon, the Black Prince, as champion of the tournament!"

As the crowd cheered again, an aid brought forth the Crown of Love and Beauty for William to give to a lady of his choosing. A crown made of blue colored flowers.

_Blue winter roses,_ William thought. _How perfect._

William rode down the stands and stopped in front of Arya. The two of them stared at each other. Arya's eyes were filled with concern. William just painfully leaned over and set the crown on her head. He then road off with the people still cheering.

Delphine and four Blades along with the Companions were waiting for him at a tent.

"Farkas, please catch me," William requested as he began to fall. Farkas reached him in an instant and grabbed him in his arms.

"Get him inside the tent," Delphine ordered. "You four, stand guard out here," she ordered the four Blades.

Colette was waiting inside next to a makeshift bed.

"Place him down here and get his armor off," When the ebony armor was removed, Colette swore at the mas of black and blue on William's stomach. She grumbled something about fools in love before her hands glowed with restoration magic. It was a good thing she had been able to improve her skills by learning from Danica Pure-Springs while staying in the North. After a moment, William's breathing came under control as most of the damage was healed.

"You're not moving from that bed for a while, understand?" Colette ordered. "I know your father is hosting a feast tonight for your Nameday, and now for you becoming champion. But you're going to get some rest and sleep until then."

"Very well," William was in no mood to argue. "Delphine, please stand vigil outside, and don't let anyone disturb me."

Delphine glanced over her shoulder as she felt someone enter the tent. She smiled as she replied.

"As you wish, Prince William. My Blades and I won't let anyone else in."

Delphine stepped aside to reveal Arya standing there with her head lowered. She left the tent with Colette following behind, leaving William and Arya alone. The two of them remained silent for a moment.

"Arya, I-"

"I'm sorry," Arya interrupted.

"What?" William asked in confusion. Arya slowly lifted her head revealing that her eyes were watering.

"I-I'm sorry. I should never have put you through all that. It was wrong of me," Arya explained as she walked up beside the bed. "When I was told that I was going to be married to you, I became afraid. I never wanted to be married because I was afraid of losing what little freedom I had."

Arya's gaze then softened.

"But later, I realized that my fears were unfounded. While we were friends you've always took me with you out of Winterfell and we shared different adventures together. I realized that you would never shackle or cage me. I realized that I... was falling in love with you."

William's eyes widened as Arya confessed what she was feeling. After being silent for a moment, Arya continued.

"But when I realized that, my fears started to return. I was just so afraid you didn't feel the same way about me. I just needed to know that you truly felt that way about me. I'm so sorry about putting you through all this." Arya turned to leave. "I'll let you rest now."

She was stopped when she felt William's hand grab her own. She let out a yelp of surprise as William pulled her onto the bed and into his arms.

"W-Will?" Arya breathed in confusion as she blushed.

"I wasn't lying about what I felt Arya," William spoke as he held her. "I don't know if I've always felt this way or if I just recently began to feel this way. But I now know that I really have fallen in love with you."

Arya looked up at him with wide eyes as he continued.

"I've always enjoyed being with you. I love you for who you are. I always want to be with you, wolf girl."

"I want to be with you too, silly stag," Arya softy replied.

"Then... will you marry me for me? Not because of our parents' arrangement?" William asked.

"Of course I will," Arya answered as the two of them embraced each other. After holding each other for a moment, Arya spoke again. "You need to rest, my Black Prince. I'll stay right here if that's alright."

"I wouldn't want you anywhere else, my Wolf Princess." William replied.

Arya let out a chuckle. "Wolf Princess... I like that."

Arya snuggled against William as he let himself fall asleep.

_You don't belong with my son. My William. My noble Black Prince,_ the Queen's words echoed.

_You're wrong,_ Arya said back. _He was never yours. He's mine and I'm his. Nothing you do or say will ever change that. For he's my Black Prince and I'm his Wolf Princess._

Delphine smiled at the sight. She closed the tent flap and turned to give her Blades a nod of encouragement. She did not know what had caused the problems between the two earlier, but she was happy that they made up. As she resumed her spot between her fellow Blades however, a frown appeared on her face as she spotted someone approaching who would ruin the two lovebirds moment.

Cersei strode towards the tent her son was taken to. Two Kingsguard followed behind her. Cersei did not see the Stark girl anywhere after the joust ended and assumed that she had left for the castle keep.

Cersei decided that this would be a good opportunity to try to push her son away from Arya Stark. She would show William that his mother cared about him and would make one or two subtle comments about how his betrothed was not around for him. If he believe that the girl did not care for him, especially after he named her Queen of Love and Beauty of the tournament, then he might be more willing to listen to his mother.

As Cersei approached the tent however, Delphine stepped in front of her.

"No one is allowed in until further notice," Delphine stated as she planted herself between the Queen and the tent.

"Excuse me?" Cersei said in shock and anger. "Do you realize who you talking to?"

"I'm fully aware of who you are, Queen Cersei," Delphine answered with a blank stare. "But my liege lord, your son, has ordered my Blades and I to let no one in while he is resting."

"I am Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!" Cersei shouted in anger. "Your Queen demands that you stand aside and let her pass!"

"Even if you were the king I still would not let you pass," Delphine calmly replied.

Cersei stared at the woman with her jaw dropped. No one had ever dared to defy her in this manner before.

"I- you- how- How dare you! I should have you arrested, or have the Kingsguard deal with you!"

"The Blades have sworn loyalty to Prince William, and obey his words. We serve no one else, not even the king," Delphine stated and glanced at the two Kingsguard flanking Cersei. "As for these two... Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Boros Blount, correct? Heh, you think these two are a threat to me? You're better off getting your brother or Ser Barristan if you want to give me a good fight. A regular knight of the Blades could defeat these two."

Both Kingsguard glared at Delphine along with Cersei.

"You honestly believe that you can match the noble and honored knights of the Kingsguard?"

Delphine allowed herself a small smirk.

"Have you heard about the schism that lead the Akaviri Dragonsguard to cease serving the Targaryens and form the Order of Blades, Your Grace? I won't trouble you with all the details, but one interesting tale of that event involves the Dragonsguard Grandmaster. He was an Akaviri man named Musashi, and he was the one who reformed the Dragonsguard into the Blades. He is also regarded as the most deadly Grandmaster in both the Dragonsguard and the Blades to exist. This is because, during the schism, he challenged the Kingsguard to a contest. He single-handedly dueled all seven Kingsguard at once, and defeated them with a wooden practice sword."

Delphine tilted her head as she continued to smirk at the angry Queen.

"While I do not dare to presume to be as skilled as the famed Musashi, I'm more than confident that I can deal with these two lapdogs. I suggest you visit with your son another time, Your Grace."

Cersei's hand clenched as she trembled with suppressed rage. She did not believe such a story. How could anyone be that skilled? But the bitch in front of her was backed by four more Blades and Cersei was not fool enough to try and pick a fight here. She turned and angrily marched away.

_How dare that bitch defy me like that!_ she thought. _It seems I need to get rid of those damn Blades along with that Stark girl._

Cersei did not believe the stories about the swordsmanship of the Blades. They had to be exaggerated. So what if that woman managed to strike Barristan Selmy first? He was old anyways. That had to be the reason. Regardless, Cersei swore that she would get rid of those fakes and get proper Lannister guards protecting her son. And then that bitch who defied her would get what was coming to her.

That evening, Delphine stood on a balcony overlooking the feast. Her Blades were spread out around the banquet room, and she kept watch from above as her Prince dined joyfully with his future bride. Delphine could not hold back a chuckle as she saw the Queen glare at the two.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her own and swung her around. She glared at the person holding her in his arms.

"Moves like that are going to get yourself killed, Syrio."

Syrio just grinned before he looked down at the knife that Delphine was poking at his belly.

"Still as deadly as ever. Syrio always loved to see you dance with a blade, my Bunny."

Delphine blushed as Syrio slowly guided her to the music that was playing below for the feast.

"I'm on duty, Syrio. This isn't a good time. Not to mention I'm still uneasy about... what happened that day."

"You think Syrio is upset at what you did?" Syrio asked in his unique speech. "It was Syrio's foolishness that caused that scenario. He knows you did what you had to do."

"That doesn't make it any easier," Delphine replied in a soft voice.

"Ah, Syrio misses those days. What an honor it was, to watch the lovely lady Delphine dance so wonderful a dance of swords. Syrio remembers the day that he failed to defeat the famed Red Viper. He who challenged Syrio with hopes of impressing lovely lady Delphine enough to share his bed."

"Syrio," she replied, warning him.

"The look on the Viper's face when lovely Delphine challenged him and beat him however, smoothed any painful feeling that Syrio felt." Syrio then looked Delphine straight into her eyes and leaned closer. "You are the deadliest woman in the world... tell me you love me."

"Syrio."

"Yes, my Bunny?"

"The music has stopped."

Syrio blinked as he glanced over the balcony as the music did indeed stop.

"Ah... back to one's duties then. Some other time, perhaps."

Syrio kissed Delphine's hand before he left her so she could continue her duty. Delphine stared after him for a moment before returning to her post.

**Chapter End**

**Author's note**: So, William and Arya have discovered and accepted their feelings for one another and Serana has revealed some past history. I hope I did some scenes in this chapter well enough.

**Q&amp;A's**

**ww1990ww**: I was surprised to lean that. I looked into that and found that William's closest Targaryen relative would be his great grandmother. I'm not sure how closely related that makes him to Daenerys (I'm not good a figuring out that sort of thing) I guess it does not' matter however.

**Wolvenstrom**: I do have something special planned for Gregor Clegane but that wo not be until this story reaches season four I'm afraid.

**Ikki34**: Cersei does genially love William but obviously has some dislike towards him as well. I'm glad you think Arya and William have great chemistry!

**TetrisLame**: I'm not sure what's permitted for marriage in Aedra worship and what's not. There's a lot of things unspecified. And your right, I think my love for anime might have influence my decision to have the paring poll in the first place. Thought, in my opinion, the minimum number of girl needed to qualify as a harem is three, anything less than that is a love triangle. Either way, is seems we're staying with just Arya/William.

**Lt. Cmdr. Rander**: I wonder if a lot of fanfic author's experience fourth wall problems?

Jiraiya the Toad Sage: NOOOO! Ranting Ryuu, how could you let this HAPPEN?! Where am I supposed to get my research for Icha Icha Dragon now?

I'm sorry Jiraiya, but that just the way it is now.

Jiraiya: 'sigh' well, it's not a total loss, I can still get some research material for another best seller, Icha Icha Wolf Princess!

Sheogorath: HOHO! Make sure to reserve a copy for me, Jiraiya-boy!

Deadpool: HEY! There you are! You stinking daidra... doodra? WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE! You cannot go around stealing MY GIMMICK!

Sheogorath: I ca not? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I did not know that, I just- WABBAJACK!

With a flash, Deadpool was turned into a one eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater.

Sheogorath: and it sure looks strange to me! HAHA!

... I really need to find out how other authors seal the fourth wall and quickly.

**movienut96**: I've found that crossover stories are either some of the best or worst stories on . It all depends on one's preferences and how open-minded a person can be. I'm glad you like William. I was worried about how people would react to him.

**guest** (there were a number of guest review so I'll cover most of them right here):

Age of Oppression with altered lyric? I just listen to that song about Ulfric and I do like it. I might be able to meet your request but it will still be a few chapters off and probably wo not be about Ulfric either.

There are a few themes from Oblivion but I have not played that nearly as much as Skyrim. I do have one or two more things from Oblivion that might make an appearance.

Finally! Someone mentions the dagger that Viserys had. Wonder what it is? I'm afraid you'll just have to wait.

I'm afraid I do not have any plans for the Greybeards at this time. They might not appear. I'm just unsure for now.

**Ranschaj**: My own character is only around level 50. :( I still have a way to go. William did win the tournament but probably not in the way you expected lol! True, Hircine might be more interested in Bran, but Bran is not a werewolf or a hunter really. We'll see what happens. I'm not sure if I'll give Dawnbreaker or Longclaw to Jon yet.

**U.N.S**: Long time no see! I'm glad you think the story's progression and structure is well but I suspect that's because I'm basing it a lot on the episodes of the series. I own the first three on dvd. Still thanks for the encouragement.

**Atharos**: Love at first sight might actually happen at times, but I like it if the relationship is developed. The Ebony Warrior was suggested by another reviewer. He's technically not an ally as he owes allegiance to no one, but he's not really an enemy either. He'll be popping up here and there and I have a special scene planned for him around season four. Hope this chapter answers some questions about Serana and more about her as well as the effect of ebony and dragonglass will be explained by her in the future.


	11. Rising Tensions

**Author's Note**: I'm happy that many of you enjoyed the Knight's Tale reference I put in the last chapter. In truth, I haven't watched that whole movie in about a year. But while browsing through YouTube, that scene came to mind and I watched it on YouTube and thought to myself, that's something that Arya would probably make William or any potential romantic interest do. So I had to put it in. Lol! Glad you liked it!

Many thanks to Milarqui for his work in fixing this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls**

**Chapter 11: Rising Tensions**

As his Nameday banquet continued on, William glanced over at Arya with a smile, which she returned. Honestly, William never believed that he would grow so close to Arya, but now was happy with his newfound feelings.

"Are you enjoying the banquet, Arya?" he asked.

"Of course, Will," Arya replied.

"There you two are!" Robert yelled as he walked up to them with his usual goblet in hand. "How are the two lovebirds doing this evening?"

"Fine, Your Grace," Arya answered with a smile.

"You are drunk again, aren't you, Father?" William said with a grin.

"Aww, it's not that bad, Will. I'm only three goblets past being drunk. That's nothing compared to the usual dozen! HAHA!" Robert answered with a booming laugh. William shook his head with a grin while Arya giggled at the King. "I have to say, little lady, I was surprised at what you made my son do to prove his love."

Arya sheepishly grinned but the king just laughed as he continued. "That's something that your aunt Lyanna would've done. You're just as spirited as she was. Be proud of that, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, lass."

"I am proud to be like her." Arya said with a smile.

"Good! Haha! And you, Will! You won your first tournament! You always know how to make your drunken fool of a father proud." Robert said as he slapped a hand on William's shoulder. "So... have you given your future husband a victory kiss yet?"

Both William and Arya blushed at that. They had not kissed yet: they had even barely admitted their feelings for each other. William stood up and steered his father around. "All in good time, father, but now's a time for drinking and feasting. I think you can share a drink with Lord Eddard about the past."

"Never managed to get Ned drunk before... but I like a challenge. Cheers, Will!" Robert said as he strode off to find Ned. William returned back and sat next to Arya.

"I'm sorry if he embarrassed you, Arya."

"Of course he didn't. Your fathers funny when he's drunk." She smiled before becoming nervous. "Although I suppose he's right... aren't ladies supposed to reward their knight with a... a kiss."

William laid a reassuring hand on Arya's before he spoke. "You're not like other ladies, remember? I don't want you to push yourself into doing something you don't feel that you're ready for. I'm only fifthteen and you'll turn thirteen in about a month. We're both still young so there's no need to rush things."

Arya grasped William's hand in gratitude. "Thanks, Will. You're always thinking of others."

Not far away, Cersei stared intently at the two. She frowned with confusion and anger.

_What is going on? I was certain that things were going the way they should be, but now they are holding hands?_

The looks exchanged between her son and the Stark girl did not go unnoticed to Cersei either.

_Surely my son is not falling for a girl like that?_ Finally, Cersei stood up from the table and made her way towards the couple.

"Enjoying your Nameday, my son?" she asked sweetly. Arya's smile immediately fell as she gave a small glare at the Queen. This time, Arya vowed to stand strong.

"Of course, mother," William answered before giving Arya another smile. "Especially since I have Arya to share it with."

"That's... good to hear," Cersei said with a fixed smile at Arya before giving a warm, motherly smile towards William. "I tried to see you earlier at the tourney grounds but your guards decided to be very disrespectful and refused to allow me to see you."

Cersei bent down a little and placed her hands on William's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for when you were obviously in pain and need. I won't let you be alone again, my son."

"I'm sorry if you had a problem with my Blades, mother. I'll take the blame, as I ordered them to keep anyone from entering," William said. He continued before Cersei could speak again. "But I was perfectly fine after Colette helped me, and Arya was there with me the entire time."

"Wh-what?!" Cersei said with shock. "Your... betrothed was there in the tent with you?"

"I went to Will as soon as the joust was over," Arya said as she narrowed her eyes. She then smirked a little as she decided to get a little payback at the queen. "We talked for a bit before I cuddled next to him as he rested. I was there for him."

Cersei kept her face straight but inside she was furious. _Damn this girl! Was all my planning for nothing?!_ Cersei and Arya stared at each other for a moment in a battle of will. Finally, Cersei just smiled sweetly and turned towards her son.

"Well... I'm glad you're alright, William. Don't hesitate to come to me, however. Your mother cares for you," she said before she turned away and walked off.

Arya glared after the queen before she was started as William spoke.

"Arya... it was my mother, wasn't it? The one who made you cry the other day?"

Arya's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did... ?"

"How could I not notice the looks the two of you have been giving each other?" William said before he narrowed his eyes. "What did she say to make you so upset the other day?"

"It-It doesn't matter. It was nothing really," Arya tried to deny.

"It obviously was not nothing, if it made you cry. But you are right in that it doesn't matter," William said, which caused Arya to look at him in surprise. "Because my mother has no say in who I like."

William leaned in close enough for his and Arya's foreheads to almost touch, causing her to blush. "Regardless of what my mother says, I'm in love with you."

Arya smiled back and clasped hands with William again and giggled as she said.

"Good, because I'm not letting anyone take you from me."

**The Eastern Road**

Tyrion Lannister was pulled off of the horse he was on.

"Remove his hood," Catelyn ordered. The bannerman did so, and Tyrion blinked as he adjusted to his surroundings.

When he had arrived at the Crossroads Inn, he had not expected to find Catelyn Stark there. He was further surprised when Catelyn called upon the bannerman of her former Riverland home to help her arrest him. Bad luck for him that there were no Legionaries at the Inn at the time. They must have been out on patrols or doing their daily marches.

Tyrion noticed something about the road they were on.

"This isn't the Kingsroad. You said we were riding for Winterfell."

"I did. Loudly and often," Catelyn replied.

"Very wise," Tyrion answered. "Lucky for you that there were no Legionaries around. Must've stayed off the road until now to avoid them. I imagine that, even if they did not spot this little group, they would have heard of what happened. Words probably reached my father by now, if not my nephew William first. Would you be so good as to untie me?"

"And why would I do that?" Catelyn asked. Despite keeping her voice stern, she could not but help feel a little troubled when Tyrion mentioned William. She cared about William, as he was like family to her and her own family. But she believed what her childhood friend said when he named Tyrion as the man who ordered the assassination on her son, Bran. She needed answers.

"Why not? Am I going to run?" Tyrion questioned. "Even though the Legions patrol the area surrounding Cloud Ruler, there are still bands of hilltribes and shadowcats around."

"Hilltribes and shadowcats are the least of your worries."

"Ah, the eastern road," Tyrion noted. "You're taking me to your sister in the Vale to answer for my imagined crimes. Did you know that your sister's changed, Lady Stark? She was always a bit touched, but now? You might as well kill me here."

"I am not a murderer, Lannister," Catelyn glared.

"Nor. Am. I." Tyrion glared back. "You know what my nephew said when he returned from fostering under your family? That you were his family in all but blood. Now that he's to marry your youngest daughter, he will be related by blood."

Hurt spread across Catelyn's face at Tyrion's words. Tyrion pressed forward.

"Will is my favorite nephew, and he told me himself that I'm his favorite uncle. With that in mind, let me ask you this. What possible reason would I have to threaten your son? I have nothing to do with the attempt on his life."

"The dagger that was found-"

"What sort of idiot would arm an assassin with his own blade? Do I even look like the kind of person who carries a blade?"

"Should I gag him?" Rodrick interjected.

"Why? Am I starting to make sense?" Tyrion countered.

The argument was interrupted by stones suddenly showering the bannermen. Several hilltribesmen stood overlooking the group as they used their slings and managed to hit one or two bannerman. Tyrion took cover next to a rock wall as Rodrick told Catelyn to stay down.

Several tribesmen appeared on the road and charged forth. Fighting broke out between the two groups. A sellsword, named Bronn, waited for a tribesmen to charge him and blocked his strike before placing his blade at the man's throat and slicing it open. He ducked under another tribesmen's attack and slit his belly open before grabbing a third man, throwing him onto the ground and stabbing him.

Tyrion looked over to see that Catelyn had drawn a dagger to defend herself and ran over to her.

"Untie me!" he shouted. Catelyn hesitated so he continued. "If I die, what's the point?"

After another moment of hesitation, Catelyn cut Tyrion's bonds. Tyrion then grabbed a shield from a fallen man and used it to block stones that were thrown. A hilltribesman charged him, but was suddenly struck by an arrow. Confused, as no one had a bow, he glanced around and suddenly spotted two men, dressed in dark green hooded cloaks held together by a silver clasp in the shape of a diamond, with a dragon inside.

_Legion Rangers!_ Tyrion realized. He watched as two more rangers suddenly appeared from some bushes and began striking down tribesmen with their hand-and-a-half swords. Tyrion spotted the horses and considered taking one and escaping, taking advantage of the distraction provided by the Rangers. But he looked back at Lady Stark and saw that a man was about to attack her.

_Oh, to hell with it! Will and the Starks owe me for this!_ Tyrion though as he slammed his shield into the tribesman's leg. The raider fell to his knees and Tyrion hit him again. He then began stabbing the pointed end of the shield into the tribesman's face over and over again.

The last few tribesmen attempted to flee, but were shot down by the Rangers. Bronn walked up to Tyrion and glanced down at the man Tyrion killed.

"Your first?" he asked to which Tyrion nodded. "You need a woman. Nothing like a woman after a fight."

Tyrion glanced over towards Catelyn.

"Well, I'm willing if she is." They both grinned at the joke.

The four Legion Rangers walked up to Catelyn's party and stood across from them. After a moment, Catelyn spoke up.

"I thank you for your help, Legionaries."

"No need to thank us. It is our duty to keep travelers safe on the road, Lady Stark," the head ranger answered.

Catelyn stiffened at being addressed by name.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes. We've been following you since you took Tyrion Lannister prisoner at the Crossroads Inn."

Catelyn and Rodrick's eyes widened in shock. Their attempt to remain discrete was all for naught.

"But how? We never saw you."

"Stealth is a ranger's specialty, Lady Stark," the ranger replied. "Before you ask, whatever business you have with Lord Tyrion is not our own. However, as you see before you, there is only four of us rangers here. We often work in groups of five, but I sent our fifth member to report to General Tullius. He'll most likely have sent word to the Black Prince by now. I would expect another visit from the Legions soon, as the General will most likely receive orders regarding this matter. Good day, Lady Stark."

The rangers turned back towards the bushes. One foot in the foliage and they disappeared. Tyrion grimaced as they did. He had hoped they would force Catelyn back to Cloud Ruler. However, the Legions were a military force, not a watch or guardsmen. Catelyn taking him prisoner was technically not a matter under the Legion's jurisdiction and authority unless ordered to by the King.

But Tyrion now had a spark of hope, as the Ranger was correct. Tullius knew where they were heading and would be able to respond quickly. Tyrion was confident that the Legions would receive orders to have him released, or at least escorted back to King's Landing for his supposed crime.

**King's Landing**

"Storm?"

"_Strun_."

"Sun?"

"_Shul_."

"Snow?"

"... _Fo_?" Arya answered hesitantly.

"_Od_, little Lady." The Blades Loremaster, Esbern, corrected. "_Fo_ means frost."

Arya repeated the word to herself a few times as she leaned against William's shoulder. The two of them sat against a tree across from Esbern in the castle gardens. The old Blades-Knight was quizzing Arya about the Dovah language.

"I must say, you're learning very quickly, my Lady," Esbern remarked. "You take to this language quite well."

"Who was the fastest you've taught?" Arya asked in curiosity.

"The young man that you're currently leaning against," Esbern answered, smiling. "Prince William memorized the words after hearing them only once. Sometimes, it felt like he knew the meaning of the words before I even told them to him," he said as he gave William a calculating stare.

"It just came to me. Nothing fascinating," William answered with a shrug. "Other languages aren't nearly so easy to remember."

Esbern did not look convinced, but remained silent.

"Ah, good day, Prince William." The hunched figure of Grandmaester Pycelle slowly walked up to the group. "I was just passing by and noticed everyone here, so I decided to offer my greetings."

"A good day to you too, Grandmaester," William answered back with a fixed smile. He knew exactly why Pycelle was there.

"Ah, learning some lessons, I assume? That's good. Knowledge should always be pursued by the young," Pycelle remarked. "May I ask what you are studying, my Prince?"

"Just a little Blades lore. But I think today's lesson is over," William answered as he gave Esbern a pointed look.

"Indeed, my Prince," Esbern said as he understood William's silent order. "We'll continue the lesson tomorrow, young lady. I believe it's time for you to see your 'dancing instructor' as well."

"I'm looking forward to it. See you later, Will!" Arya said as she took off with Esbern following at a slower pace.

"Good luck chasing that cat!" William called after her. He now stood alone in the garden with Pycelle.

"Well, my Prince, if there's anything you need, just ask. I would be more than willing to help with some lessons as well," Pycelle said with a few gruff coughs.

"I am grateful for you generous offer, Grandmaester," William said as he stared at the elderly man. "Actually, there is one thing I would like to know from you."

"Of course, my Prince. Anything at all."

"Tell me... what exactly does my mother hope to achieve by sending you here?"

"W-w-what? I-I-I do n-not u-u-unders-stand what-" Pycelle began with his usual stuttering.

"Stop. That," William said in an annoyed tone, as his eyes narrowed at the Grandmaester. "I find your little show annoying. I know my mother sent you here and I want to know why."

"M-my P-prince. I-I serve the crown a-and I would n-never dare t-to do otherwise," Pycelle replied as he continued to try to play the part of a frail old man.

William glared back in annoyance before nodding at Caius, who had silently slipped behind Pycelle. Caius immediately grabbed and jerked back Pycelle's head and held a knife to the startled Grandmaester's throat.

"Let me make this clear to you, Pycelle," William said in a dark tone. "I have never really liked or trusted you. Especially with some of the things that I've been made aware concerning you. I know my mother sent you here to try and spy on myself and Arya... if not try something worse."

"M-my Prince, I would never-"

"I don't care what you say you would or wouldn't do. Especially with how easy it can be to lie," William leaned closer with a menacing look. "You will stay away from Arya. And if anything that resembles sickness or, dare I say it, poison affects her, my mother won't be able to protect you."

William turned and walked away. Pycelle was shoved forward and he stumbled as he rubbed his throat. He turned to try to see who held the knife to him but was startled to see no one there.

William felt Caius slip next to him. He knew it must be important for Caius to appear in the open like this.

"We must speak in private immediately," Caius spoke. "A very dangerous incident and more has come to my attention."

"Does it concern Jon Arryn's death?"

"No. It's about your uncle Tyrion, Catelyn Stark, a visitor to a Spider, and... Daenerys Targaryen."

**Elsewhere...**

Arya ran through the castle, chasing the cat, as Syrio had ordered. While she was both fast and quick, she still had yet to capture the little feline. So concentrated she was in catching the cat, that she did not realize that it was leading her down to the dungeons, so, when she ran around a corner and found herself standing in front of a massive dragon skull, she froze, but only for a few seconds: her curiosity and awe overrode her stab of fear and she walked closer to the skill. The dragon's largest tooth was as big as she was.

As Arya reached out to touch the skull, however, she suddenly heard voices approaching. She slipped through the teeth of the skull and hid inside. She listened as best as she could but it was difficult.

Unknown to Arya, the two men were Varys the Spider and Illyrio Mopatis.

"And when he knows the truth, what will he do?" Illyrio was asking.

"The gods alone know. The fools tried to kill his son and botched it. The wolf and the lion will soon be at each other's throats, and the Black Prince will be caught between them. We will be at war soon," Varys stated as he locked a door behind them.

"What good is war now? We're not ready. If one Hand can die, why not the second?" Illyrio questioned before his eyes narrowed. "And what of the Black Prince? It sounds to me like he could be a serious threat to our plans. Perhaps he should be removed."

Fear shot through Arya at those words. Someone was threatening both Will and her father. She needed to warn them.

"This hand is not the other. As for the Black Prince..." Varys shrugged. "There is no question that he could very well be a threat. In a way, in fact, he is arguably the biggest threat. I have entertained the idea of 'removing' him, as you say, but, unfortunately, while that would solve some immediate problems, it would create new problems in the future. It will be best if we just wait and see what happens with the Black Prince. For now, at least."

As the two began to move away from Arya's location, she glanced out to see that one was bald while the other was very fat. When they were gone, Arya stepped out and began to find a way out of the dungeons. She needed to find Will and her father.

**The Wall**

Jon stared out over the Lands Beyond The Wall from the lookout post. He was contemplating what he had learned. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The shock of learning that White Walkers and vampires existed still clung to him. Especially after learning that Serana was a vampire.

He was not sure about how he felt about the whole situation. All of his life, he was raised with stories and tales about mythical creatures, but no one believed in them. Now, everything he had ever believed was shattered. And then there was Serana herself. Did his perception of her change?

"All alone again, Jon Snow?" Serana's voice sounded from behind him. He was starting to get use to her silently sneaking up behind him. "It's about me, isn't it?"

"How did Will react when he first learned about you?"

"Oh, he was both dumbfounded and excited when I revealed what I was to him. He was younger then you were, however, and a younger mind is more open to fantasy."

"I can't argue with that," Jon replied. He then turned towards the vampire. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"It's not nice to ask a woman her age," Serana said with a grin. "I would say that I'm several hundred years old, but if you count the time I spent sealed in the sarcophagus then I would be over seven thousand years old."

"The years have been good to you," Jon said before he could stop himself.

"Why, that's very kind of you to say so, Jon," Serana replied. Jon stared in surprise at Serana calling him by just Jon instead of his full name. "That's why I like you. You're more comfortable with me being a vampire than you let on."

Serana walked up to stand next to Jon.

"Isran only tolerates me because I hold valuable knowledge inside my head. Well, that, and because I handed the Elder Scroll over to the Black Prince."

"Well, based on what you said, this Elder Scroll sounds like it could be dangerous. Especially if they were created by these Aedra or Divines that Will believes in."

"May have, Jon," Serana corrected. "No one knows for certain how the Elder Scrolls came to be, or how many there are. The hypothesis about the Elder Scrolls being created by the Aedra is just that, a hypothesis. Some pieces of lore indicate that the Scrolls are fragments leftover from the creation of all things, making them even older than the Aedra, and others say that the Scrolls could hold power greater than either Aedra or Daedra."

Jon stared in shock.

"But... I thought the Aedra are considered to be gods? You're saying that these Scrolls may contain powers surpassing that of gods?!"

"Now you're starting to understand the necessity of guarding these Scrolls... and why I needed to get it away from my father."

"Did you... not get along with your father?" Jon hesitantly asked.

"I don't deny that my childhood wasn't... troubled. But I did love my family," Serana slowly answered. "At some point, my parents started to not get along very well, and I ended up getting caught between the two of them. It only got worse when my family became followers of the Daedric Prince Molag Bal."

"What?" Jon exclaimed. He didn't know much about William's faith, but he knew the Daedra were considered to be the opposite of the Aedra.

"How do you think my family became vampires, Jon? Vampires are the creation of Molag Bal," Serana said before she looked across the land. "My parents and I are pureblood vampires. We were made into vampires directly from the Daedric Prince himself. Women who survive this ordeal are deemed 'Daughters of Coldharbor', since Coldharbor is Molag Bal's realm in Oblivion."

"What was it like to become a Vampire?" As soon as Jon asked that he realized he made a mistake as Serana turned away from him with her lips tightening into a sneer.

"I don't want to talk about that, Jon Snow. The ceremony was... degrading, and let's just leave it at that. I survived the process and the power I gained is a gift that I earned. I have no regrets about being what I am," Serana answered in anger before turning to head back to the Lift.

As she walked away however, Jon heard her mutter.

"Divines protect us from the Lord of Domination."

_She says her family follows the Daedric Prince,_ Jon thought. _But it sounds like she hates him._ He promised that he would apologize to her.

As soon as he could, in any case

**King's Landing**

Eddard hurried through the castle as he searched for either Robert or William. When Arya finally returned after being missing for a short time, Eddard was surprised at what she told him about what she heard in the dungeons. He was skeptical at first, but was concerned about some of the things his daughter had mentioned. He wished that she was able to hear the entire conversation.

Then, they were interrupted by the appearance of Yoren, of the Night's Watch, who delivered some disturbing news to Eddard: His wife had taken Tyrion Lannister prisoner. Now he needed to try and settle this matter before it got out of hand. If it had not already done so.

"Lord Stark," came William's voice, causing Eddard to turn to see the prince striding towards him.

"William. I was looking for you," Eddard stated.

"Most likely for the same reason I was looking for you," William said with narrowed eyes. "About my uncle and your wife."

Eddard winced as he realized William already learned of the situation. He gave an apologetic look as he spoke.

"Yes. I need to talk with you and and your father about this as soon as possible."

"Before this whole mess turns bloody. If it's not too late."

Before either William or Eddard could continue, they were interrupted by the appearance of the steward.

"Lord Stark and Prince William. The King has called a meeting of the Small Council, and has summoned you both to attend."

"Is it about my wife?" Eddard asked in fear.

"No, my Lord. I believe it concerns Daenerys Targaryen," The steward answered.

**Small Council Chambers**

"The whore is pregnant," Robert stated. Eddard stood across from him on the opposite side of the table with William standing next to him. "I warned you this would happen. I warned you and you didn't care to hear of it. Well, hear it now. I want both mother and child dead. As well as that fool Viserys."

"You will dishonor yourself forever if you do this," Eddard replied.

"Honor?!"

"Lord Eddard is right, father. We should not have to resort to something like assassination," William added.

"I'm beginning to think you may have spent a little too much time with Ned, Will. I've got seven kingdoms to rule! One king! Seven kingdoms! Do you think honor is keeping them in line? Do you think honor is keeping the peace? It's fear! FEAR AND BLOOD!"

"You want to assassinate a girl because the Spider heard a rumor," Eddard questioned.

"No rumor, my Lord. The princess is with child," Varys insisted.

William already knew about it, thanks to Caius. However, Caius told him something that Varys and the council did not know: Daenerys Targaryen could use the powers of the Thu'um. One of Caius' agents in Essos had reported the discovery, and the spymaster had asked what to do about the matter, but William needed to think about it first. While it was true that Daenerys Targaryen had no martial skills to speak of, a Dragon Shout could be used to inspire people to fight, along with many other uses.

"We cannot commit this act based of the information of Jorah Mormont. A slaver and a traitor," Eddard insisted.

"And what if he's right? If she has a son? A Targaryen at the head of a Dothraki army. What then?" Robert demanded.

"That's what the Legions are for, father," William countered.

"That's why I summoned you here, Will. How long until the Legions will be finished?" Robert asked.

"The Seventh and Eighth Legion will finish their training in a year. Tullius has finished recruitment for the Ninth Legion, and it's estimated that its training will be done in about two years," William answered. "The Royal Army will be finished long before any son of Daenerys Targaryen will be of age to attempt an invasion."

"That's a matter up for debate, Prince," Baelish interjected. "With the debts that are owed, the Crown may not be able to purchase the full eighteen legions planned for the Royal Army."

"Maybe if certain individuals took their jobs more seriously, the Crown wouldn't be in this position," William said as he glared at the different Small Council members, including his father.

"That's what we're discussing here, nephew," Renly remarked. "To settle this matter quick and easy."

"An easy choice doesn't make it the right choice," William replied before turning towards his father. "This girl has done nothing to threaten you, the crown, or the realm. She had to live her life in exile and ruin. Let your grudge go and leave the girl to her new life, father."

"Your son is right, Robert. Just leave the poor girl alone," Eddard agreed.

"Do nothing?! That's your wise council?" Robert questioned before he met William's gaze. "Will, I know you think we need to make attempts to end grudges between the houses, but these are the Targaryens. They no longer have a house in the Seven Kingdoms anymore. This girl is a threat, just like her family was years ago."

William took a step closer with anger in his eyes.

"Daenerys Targaryen is neither her father, the Mad King, nor her brother Rhaegar."

Eddard and the council watched in silence. Robert slowly stood up from his chair with his eyes blazing at his son.

"Watch what you say, boy. This all occurred before you were even born. You weren't there, and you wouldn't understand. The Targaryens had to be brought down for the acts they committed."

"You are right. I wasn't a part of any of that," William said unflinching. "But neither was Daenerys. When she was born, the war was pretty much finished. You have yet to give me a reason to hate her as much you hated Rhaegar."

Father and son stared at each other in silence for a moment, before Robert broke it.

"This is not a debate. I want the girl and that fool Viserys dead."

"I will have no part of it, then," Eddard spoke up.

"You're the Hand of the King, Lord Stark. You do as I command, or I'll find me a Hand who will," Robert said as he redirected his glare at Eddard.

Eddard just remained silent for a moment before he reached up and removed the Hand's pin and tossed it onto the table.

"And good luck to him. I thought you were better than this. But it seem your son is proving to be the better man."

"Out!" Robert growled. "Both of you out. Damn you, I'm done with this."

"This doesn't mean my marriage with Arya is canceled, does it?" William suddenly asked.

Eddard paused.

"It's still on, unless your father says otherwise," he said before leaving the room.

William turned back towards his father. After a moment, Robert spoke.

"Marry your wolf girl for all I care, boy."

William did not reply, as he just walked out after Eddard. Despite Robert's anger, he couldn't help but feel some measure of pride at his son having the guts to stand up to him.

Eddard went to his study to pack in order to depart as soon as possible. He was interrupted by the arrival of Baelish, who offered to take him to the last person Jon Arryn saw before he died. After a moment of hesitation he ordered Jory to grab their two best swords and meet him at the stables. He then followed Baelish.

Unknown to them both, they were being watched. Arya poked her head around a corner as she watched her father leave the Red Keep. She could not help but feel worried at her father entering the city with so few guards. Especially after hearing the two men talk in the dungeons. She quickly ran off to ask Will for help.

**Elsewhere in the Red Keep**

"Lord Stark's lucky he still has a head," Ser Loras remarked as he began to shave Renly.

"Robert will rant for a few days, but he won't do anything," Renly replied. "Got to give my nephew some credit for standing up to him as well. You also should have seen William when he was Acting Hand. The look on Littlefinger's face will amuse me for the rest of my life."

"People praise him too much. He's not that special."

"He's fought and won a battle, built the Royal Army, won a tournament, and was appointed as Acting Hand," Renly said with a raised eyebrow. "You can't argue with what he's done."

"His so called achievements are overrated. I doubt he even did as much as everyone claims," Loras said in annoyance.

"How exactly do you believe that?"

"He had many skilled lords and officers helping him at Long Lake. I bet they did all the work while your nephew stood there like a flag to inspire the troops," Loras explained. "He won the tournament due to luck. I would've knocked him off his horse with my first lance had we faced each other."

"Perhaps you are right. Even though I'm not convinced," Renly said with a chuckle. "I often wonder if my brother will make William his heir over Joffrey."

"Joffrey is a monster, so I cannot argue against that. But then I've always questioned how Robert became king."

"Because he loves his killing," Renly replied.

"Do you know who should be king?" Loras asked. Renly glanced over at him with a raised eye.

"Be serious," Renly finally said.

"I am. My father could be your bank. I haven't fought in any wars, but I'd fight for you," Loras stated.

"I'm fifth in the line for the throne," Renly argued back.

"People love you. They would accept you as their king," Loras pointed out.

"Oh really?" Renly asked before he stood up and gestured towards the window. "Go out into the city and listen to the people talking. You know what they are saying? Ever since William returned from the battle at Long Lake, even more so since he won the tournament, the people have been whispering that William should be king."

"The Reach and the Stormlands would support you. Williams has only been to his homeland once, hasn't he?" Loras insisted.

"Twice. Once was as a baby," Renly replied. "Even so, the Stormlands would be divided, and the North would most likely support William. I can't become king. I don't even want to, he's my nephew."

Loras looked thoughtful before an idea formed in his mind.

"The idea about trying to get Robert to divorce Cersei and marry my sister Margaery didn't work, correct."

Renly let out a laugh.

"I showed a portrait of Margaery to Eddard, hoping he would think she resembled his sister Lyanna, but he said Margaery didn't look like her at all, so Robert would probably think the same."

"Well... assuming that Robert might make William his heir instead of Joffrey, someone, like you, would be needed to guide William and rule in his stead until he comes of age. I also remember that William happened to give my sister an interested look when he visited Highgarden. Perhaps his current betrothal to the Stark girl could be ended, and a new one could replace it."

"What?" Renly asked in surprise. "But William is not even next in line for the throne, and how would you end his marriage to the Stark girl?"

"You can encourage Robert to name William his heir. Maybe not directly, but comment at how he would be a better king. He's already Robert's favorite child, so it wouldn't take much," Loras explained. "And as for the betrothal, there are ways to end such an agreement. We would just have to wait for the right time and place. My sister could visit the capital and perhaps sway your nephew's mind. It could work."

Renly stared at Loras for a moment before sitting down. He put his hand at his chin as he thought over Loras's ideas.

**In the City**

Eddard left Baelish's brothel wondering at just why Jon Arryn visited so many of Robert's bastards. Just how did it all add up? What did it all have to do with whatever he discovered? His thoughts were interrupted at the sight of Jaime Lannister and over two dozen Lannister men with him.

"Such a small pack of wolves," Jaime commented as he dismounted from his horse. "I'm looking for my brother. You remember my brother, Lord Stark? Blond hair... short man."

"I remember him well," Eddard said as he stared down the Kingslayer.

"Seems he had some trouble on the road," Jaime remarked. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened, would you."

"He was taken at my command, to answer for his crimes," Eddard replied.

Jaime glared and drew his sword as the rest of the Lannister men readied their spears.

"I suggest you all stop right there!"

Both Eddard and Jaime turned in surprise to see Delphine and four Blades walking up the street in full armor.

"All of you, lay down your arms before you make a grave mistake," Delphine ordered.

"This doesn't concern you, woman," Jaime insisted. "This is a matter between me and the wolf here."

"It concerns us now. The Black Prince ordered us to safely see Lord Stark back to the Red Keep," Delphine countered.

**Flashback**

William was meeting with Caius, Delphine, and Captain Renault in his room.

"Are you sure about this, my Liege?" Caius asked William.

"Yes. My father needs to learn to let go of his grudge. Send my instructions to your agent in Essos immediately," William answered.

The sounds of frantic pounding on the door caused all four of them to grab their swords.

"Will! It's me! Please let me in!"

"Arya?" William blinked as he opened the door. "What's wrong?"

Arya quickly explained what she heard in the dungeons, which caused William to exchange glances with Caius.

"Please, help my father," Arya begged. "He went into the city with just Jory and two guards. I'm afraid someone will try to kill him like I heard."

William turned towards his Blades.

"Delphine, grab four Blades and go find Lord Stark right now. I'll go grab some Legionaries from their barracks. Renault, you grab the remaining four Blades and escort Arya back to the Stark household, and watch over them. Caius, you have your orders."

"But I want to go with you, Will," Arya insisted.

"Arya, please. I promise I'll bring your father back safety. Please wait here in the Keep until I return."

"You better keep your promise."

"Don't I always?" William asked with a smile.

**End Flashback**

"I don't care what you say, woman," Jaime sneered. "I intend to make Lord Stark pay for taking my brother."

"If you kill me, your brother's a dead man," Eddard noted.

Jaime just grinned.

"You are right. Take him alive and kill anyone who gets in your way. Including the Blades."

Four Lannister men threw their spears, instantly killing the two Stark guards. Eddard and Jory soon had their hands full, fighting and killing those that charged them, while half of the red-and-gold soldiers attacked the Blades.

It quickly proved to be a big mistake.

Delphine casually strode forward, ignoring any Lannister that ran past her towards her fellow Blades. The three Lannisters that charged at her, she easily killed them, needing only one stroke for each of them, and in three seconds they were on the ground.

Knight-Brother Fortis easily sliced through one Lannister's spear and armor with his dai-katana, while Knight-Brother Pelagius blocked two opponents with his sword and shield before slamming one of them with the shield and cut off the other's leg with the sword, finally killing them with a spin, cutting their throats with sword and shield alike, and fellow Knight-Sisters Jena and Caroline easily struck down those who were foolish enough to charge them, protecting each other's backs as they stabbed and slashed enemy after the enemy.

All in all, the fight was barely a minute old, and the Blades had already downed over a dozen men without getting a scratch. Jaime and Eddard, who had seemed poised to fight each other, froze in surprise as they saw the Blades' skill first hand. Jory attempted to attack Jaime while he was distracted, but the Kingslayer managed to block the attack before drawing a knife and stabbing it into Jory's eye.

Eddard stared in shock and anger at seeing one of his best men die, but before he could do anything else, Delphine stepped between the two men.

The two stared each other down for a moment before Jaime spoke.

"I never fought one of the Blades before."

"Then I'll make sure that this fight haunts your dreams," Delphine replied.

The two of them charged each other, trading blow after blow. Jaime had believed that, since he was not wearing the Kingsguard armor, he would be faster than Delphine. Unfortunately for him, the Blades armor was designed to grant the best possible protection without restricting movement, flexibility, or speed, and it clearly showed.

Jaime tried to stab at Delphine's head, but she leaned to the side and counterattacked with a swing at his stomach. Jaime was forced to jump back to avoid being struck, and then charged again. Delphine easily locked blades with him, and as Jaime tried to force her back she just shifted around and elbowed him in the face. Jaime stumbled back, stunned, and Delphine struck low: a small cut appeared on Jaime's inner thigh.

Jaime glared at her for a second, but then he looked around and realized he was all alone: all of his men were lying dead on the ground, and none of the Blades had suffered an injury: instead, they were watching the duel, along with Lord Stark.

Angered at the new cut he sported, and slightly fearful for the first time in many years, he attacked Delphine again, but she easily avoided the attack again. He was surprised at how skilled she was: when Ser Barristan had told him about his first fight with the woman, five years before, he had not believed it, because there was no way a woman could possibly match one of the best knights Jaime knew.

Yet, as he dueled the woman himself, he realized that it had not been a fluke. Delphine's face was completely calm as she continued to flow from position to position, her sword moving with incredible speed, and she was strong enough to match him, perhaps even surpass him. He had never fought a Blade before, and was completely unprepared for their fighting style.

Suddenly, as Delphine dodged to the side, she turned around, lifted her foot, and kicked it into Jaime's stomach, pushing him back and sparking a memory of Barristan telling him about the Blades.

_They may prefer to use their sword, but the Blades also train in some hand-in-hand combat styles they brought with them from Akavir. According to legend, there are dozens of what they call 'martial arts' described in the Blades' Archives. They are so powerful, that a knight wielding a sword against an unarmed Blade might be considered an even fight. Because, even when they are unarmed, they are still armed with their body._

Still reeling from the pain in his stomach, Jaime tried to stab at Delphine again, but she knocked it to the side with her armor braces, and before he could react, her sword flashed and he had a gash on his left shoulder.

He stood there for a moment, panting and glaring at the Blades' Grandmaster in anger, confusion, and a little bit of awe.

_How... how can I be losing? Their style is truly different from any other I have ever seen, just like Ser Barristan said. When was the last time I had a real fight? Am I getting rusty... or am I just losing because she really is better than me?_

"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Everyone turned to see William riding up with several dozen Legionaries following.

"What do you all think you're doing, starting a fight in the streets and threatening the civilians?" William demanded.

"I apologize for overstepping my orders to safely see Lord Stark back to the Red Keep, my liege," Delphine said with a bow, "but Jaime Lannister was determined to try and seize Lord Stark as his prisoner."

"I can see that," William said as he glanced around at all the dead Lannister and Stark men. He did not like seeing so many dead, but he could not help but be glad that none of his Blades had perished. He then looked at Jaime. "And what do you have to say, uncle?"

"Lord Stark's wife has taken Tyrion prisoner. I was just taking the steps to get him back," Jaime answered.

"By recklessly attacking Lord Stark, instead of bringing this matter to my father or to me?" William questioned. "You're supposed to be neutral in this matter, anyway. You're a Kingsguard. I'll see to it that nothing happens to uncle Tyrion, but it's harder to do so with foolish actions like this."

Jaime stared for a moment longer before sheathing his sword and mounting his horse. As he rode away, his mind was filled with nothing but his fight with the Blades' Grandmaster.

William ordered his men to let him go as he shook his head.

"I thank you and the Blades for their help, William. But you should've seized him for this attack," Eddard insisted.

"Perhaps, but that's not the most important matter at this time," William replied. "We'll head back to the castle to have the meeting you and I should have had earlier. Then we'll see my father about all of this."

**Chapter End**

**Author's note**: Things are really shaping up quick! Quick note about Arya's age. As stated in this chapter, she will soon be thirteen. This basically mean that she is slightly older than indicated in the TV show but not by much. It's not truly stated how old the characters are at different points in the show. I think it's indicated that Arya is fourteen at the end of season four but in this story that means she'll be about fifteen sometime during season four.

**Q &amp; A's**

**Kenka**: The Faceless Men and the Dark Brotherhood will be two separate groups. Jaqen won't be a part of the Dark Brotherhood either. The will have some history with each other, however.

**Ikki34**: Yes to your question about Syrio and Delphine. More about them will be touched upon in the future.

Everyone in the show seems to agree that Cersei loves her children, but she is very misguided. Her relationship with William will be something that I'm looking forward to write more about.

Also, very good argument about not limiting Will to just Unrelenting Force. It is something I will consider deeply but as I said, there's still a lot of time until that comes about.

**TetrisLame**: Make Alduin more of a good guy hug? Very interesting idea but I have a hard time seeing that since he is basically the Nordic God of Destruction and being the World Eater is basically his role. But I will give it some thought, you not the only one to suggest this.

I read many harem fanfics (*cough* Naruto! *cough*) and seen many harem anime and I agree that it gets very boring if they just throw in the girl, have her get in a relationship with the guy, then move onto the next girl. A proper harem needs to address the relation between the guy and the girls and the interaction between the girls themselves. And this needs to be done throughout the entire story. Quite the challenge if you think about it.

**Lt. Cmdr. Radner**: I was surprise myself when I learned that the actor who plays Robert is also in A Knight's Tale. A bunch of pleasant coincidences there.

Since I don't currently plan on a bunch of dragons, William can't learn by absorbing their soles. He'll have to learn similar to the way Daenerys is learning.

Not sure what the war will be called yet. I hope you like what it is indicated at what Renly might do.

Oh! One last thing, I would recommend trying to forge an alliance with the UNSC and the Covenant in the Halo verse to try and counter the Reapers. Based on what I've found and read, the technology and the ship size of the Halo verse is on a much larger scale compared to the Mass Effect verse. Just a suggestion.

**Revius**: Thanks for informing me about that. Hope this chapter helps.

**Lone Gundam**: I'm not sure if stalhrim will make an appearance yet. We'll have to wait and see. Thanks for your suggestions too.

**Nathan Greywind**: I'm glad you like some of the stuff I'm doing. William and Daenerys will meet in the future.

I have something special planned for Viserys.

I'm... not sure if I'll do that to Cersei. Yet.

**Mashot Tito**: I figured that Sam would be much more open-minded because he reads a lot.

Hope you like what I did with Cersei and there will probably be more to come in the future.

Ah, the Elder Scrolls themselves. I'm not entirely sure what all I'll do with them yet but I do have some ideas. Sorry but I'm not spoiling anything yet.

**onyx95**: Hmm, the lack of elves and the beast races is something that occurred to me but they are present. I did mention Karliah who is a dark elf. As for the races themselves, they will be explained but I don't plan on them making much of an impact to the story.

**Guest** (number 1): A very good suggestion concerning William using shouts against mortals, that's something I will decently keep in mind.

**Guest** (number 2): I can say that the dagger Viserys has is not the Blade of Woe.

**Ranshaj**: Don't worry, William and Arya's age is not lost on me. Some authors may not be bothered by ages (aka Naruto) but I won't be making William and Arya do much more than what was indicated in this chapter for quite some time.

I agree about Jaime, he is a bit of a jerk but not really a villain. We'll see what I have planned for him.

Some very interesting ideas about the dragonborn and Alduin. William will still be dragonborn but I will defiantly keep your ideas and suggestions in mind. They're very good ones. To answer you question, William is not studying the words of power because he doesn't really have a reason to. The Blades may have a lot of lore about it but they focus on the way of the sword, not the way of the voice like the Greybeards.

The Ebony Warrior will be appearing off and on, that's a guarantee. As for your question about Vilkas and the Mountain... most likely yes.


	12. Dark Discoveries

**Author's Note: The debate on the power that William should wield as a dragonborn continues. I thank you all for your suggestions and opinions. But there is still a lot of time for me to decide what to do as William won't discover what he really is for a while. It might not be discovered until he meets Daenerys. We'll see. Anyways, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls

_Italics_: Thoughts

"_Italics with quotations_": Different language.

**Chapter 12: Dark Discoveries**

"Why did you not come to me about any of this?" William demanded.

"I'm sorry, William. I should have told you sooner but this did concern your uncle. Baelish informed me and Cat that the assassin's knife belonged to Tyrion." Eddard explained.

"Baelish?!" William said in anger. "Is that why you were at his brothel?"

"I was meeting the last person that Jon Arryn met before his death. A bastard daughter of your Fathers." Eddard revealed. "Have you met any?"

"I've met several. One in the Stormlands named Eric Waters. I'm told I have another half-sister in the Vale." William answered. "There's one here in the city named Gendry. I met him when Tullius and I met with the blacksmith he works under to talk about armor designs for the Legions. I don't think he knows I'm his half-brother, however."

"Yes. I was directed to him by Baelish as well."

"I warned you about trusting Baelish! And yet you still listened to him! You ordered my uncle's arrest based on the word of the mockingbird?"

"No, I wasn't convinced. But I couldn't be sure so I decided to wait to talk to you until I could try to learn more."

"Wait…that means you didn't order Catelyn to arrest my uncle." William realized.

"No. I said that to try and protect her. I hoped to help take some of the threat off of her." Eddard replied.

"So, she let her anger get the best of her and made a foolish decision." William concluded. He then looked thoughtful. "And Baelish said that the dagger belong to uncle Tyrion? What does the dagger look like?"

"It was a Valyrian steel dagger with a dragon bone handle." Eddard answered.

"My uncle never carried any dagger like that." William noted. "He never carried any dagger at all. He not a warrior…I want to see this dagger-"

William was interrupted by the door opening and in stopped his mother and father. Robert looked trouble and clearly did not want to be there at the moment. Cersei directed a glare at Eddard.

"Your Grace." Eddard greeted.

"Father."

Cersei spoke before Robert could reply. "Do you know what your wife did?"

"She did nothing that I did not command." Eddard answered back.

"By what right do you lay hands on my blood?!" Cersei demanded. William raised an eye at her as he knew Cersei did not care much for Tyrion. She was trying to gain ground over Eddard.

"I am the King's Hand and I-"

"You were the King's Hand!"

"I am upholding the peace-"

"You will be held accountable-"

"ENOUGH! Will both of you shut your mouths!" Robert interrupted the shouting match. "Catelyn will release Tyrion. Will, you and Eddard will make your peace with Jaime!"

"Jaime and his men butchered mine." Eddard countered.

"The situation on the street got out of hand, father." William pointed out.

"You're so called 'Knights of the Blades' slaughtered Lannister men, William." Cersei accused. "They are acting like ruffians for attacking them. You need to get rid of them immediate-"

"My Blades did not start the fight, they tried to talk it out." William countered. "I won't deny that they overstepped their orders but it was Jaime who attacked first. Delphine was forced to deal with the threat as the situation demanded."

"You honestly believe that woman's report?!" Cersei questioned in anger. She had been informed of what really occurred on the street but she though it was false. Jaime was the greatest knight in the Seven Kingdoms. It was impossible for him to loose against anyone, especially that bitch who called herself the Blades Grandmaster. There was no way her beloved Jamie could lose to that woman!

"Yes. Ever since they swore their loyalty to me they have never given me any reason to doubt or question them." William answered with resolve. "There are fifty knights of the Blades, not counting the apprentices. I would choose to fight alongside them over an army of thousands. I couldn't ask for better guards."

William did not name the Blades who served as agents. About half of the Blades served as swordsmen in the open while the other half stayed concealed as agents and spies spread throughout the Seven Kingdoms as well as a couple in Essos. The combined number of warriors and spies numbered no more than one hundred. Those who served in the open were swordsmen while those who acted in the shadows as agents had a variety of different skills.

Robert interrupted again before Cersei could reply. "We're not here to discuss Will's Blades. Though they are damned fine warriors to not receive a single scratch. Tyrion must be released immediately."

"This can be solved right away, father. Forgive me, but I already drew up an order to send to Tullius. He will order some legionnaires to retrieve and escort Tyrion and Catelyn to King's Landing." William said as he pulled out a scroll. He handed it to his father who looked it over. "It just needs your signature and the king's signet on it. If Tyrion is accused of a crime, we can settle it here."

After looking over the order, Robert nodded and walked over to some ink. He sealed the letter and imprinted it with his signet. "Send it right away, Will. Now I want to speak to Ned alone."

William nodded and immediately left to send the raven. Cersei stood for a moment before leaving as well.

"What about Jaime?" Eddard started. "Give me leave to bring him back to King's Landing."

"I'm half a kingdom in debt to his bloody father, Ned! Look, I can't rule if the Starks and the Lannisters are at each other's throats. Will is a Baratheon but he has Lannister blood in him. I know that he also loves your family like his own and he's going to marry your daughter. He's getting caught in a three way struggle. I don't want to see my favorite son torn into three pieces, so enough!"

"…as you command, Your Grace. It was not my wish to get William mixed up in all of this. I'll depart and set matters straight right away."

"Piss on that, Ned. Let Will and the Legions handle it. I want you to stay." Robert argued. He looked down at the glass of wine in his hand for a moment. "I've never loved my brothers…you were the brother I chose, Ned."

Robert then stood up and tossed the Hand's Pin to Eddard. "We'll talk more when I return from the hunt."

Eddard stared at the Pin before asking, "The hunt?"

"Killing things clears my head. You'll have to sit on the throne while I'm away." Robert chuckled a bit. "You'll hate it more than I will."

"The Targaryen girl-"

"Seven hells! Don't start with her again. The girl will die and I'll hear no more of it." Robert said in exasperation. "Put on the badge! And if you ever take it off again, I swear I'll pin the damn thing to Jaimie Lannister!"

Eddard stared after his friend for a moment before he looked back down at the badge in his hand.

**Vaes Dothrak**

Daenerys lifted up one of her dragon eggs and stared at it. She slowly lowered it into a brazier with unlit coals in it. She leaned back from it.

"Yol!" She shouted and a ball of fire engulfed the brazier and lit the coals. She smiled as she watched. She was learning the Fire Breath shout much faster than the Unrelenting Force shout. It must be that she understood fire more than force.

Her handmaiden Irri stepped into the tent and watched for a moment. As Daenerys reached out and grasped the egg from the fire, Irri let out a cry.

"Khaleesi!" She yelled as she grasped the egg from Daenery's grasp. She gasped as she dropped the egg back onto the brazier. She grabbed Daenerys hands but stared in shock at seeing them unharmed. Daenerys stared for a moment before shifting her hands to look at Irri's and saw that she was burned from touching the egg.

"You're hurt." She said in both surprise and confusion. _Why did I not get burn?_ Daenerys thought.

"Here, put some of this salve on it." Farengar spoke as he suddenly appeared. He looked directly at the handmaiden. "_Do not tell this to anyone yet._"

Irri nodded and then left the hut as she applied the slave onto the burns. Daenerys looked at Farengar for some answers. "How?"

"I'm not sure. If the pieces of lore I've gather are any indication, some members of your family made a pact with ancient dragons. One of the results of that pact was that some of your family was gifted with a blessing of fire from the dragons." Farengar answered. "But such a thing is rare, even among your family. Even less is understood about how this ability works. The question is are you immune to fire completely? Or just somewhat resistant to it? I would not risk putting that to the test, Lady Daenerys."

"Could this be a sigh for a Dovahkiin?" Daenerys asked with some hope in her voice.

"This gift is believed to come from dragons, my lady. The Dovahkiin on the other hand, are born with the blood and the soul of a dragon. This is because the Dragonborn are blessed by Akatosh himself, not regular dragons. The chief of the Divines. They are favored by him and are chosen to act on Akatosh's behalf. His avatars to carry out his will in his name and to be his representatives in this world."

"…I see." Daenerys said in disappointment.

"There's no need to look so sad, my lady." Farengar said. "Your one of the few who's gifted with the powers of the Thu'um. You have leadership skills as well. Your one of the truly kind-hearted people I've met."

"The Dothraki don't follow kind-hearted people." Daenerys pointed out.

"No, they don't. And that's why I don't believe they'll ever be more than just nomadic warriors." Farengar said to Daenerys surprise. "I admire your kind-heartedness, Lady Daenerys. Don't ever lose it. Some people may admire strength but the people support those who treat them well."

"I'll…remember those words." Daenerys said after thinking some.

"…Want to learn a secret, my lady?" Farengar asked. At Daenerys confused look he continued. "I suppose I should apologize for keeping this from you but I wanted to get a better judge of your character first."

"What secret?" Daenerys asked.

Farengar raised his hand and suddenly flames rose up from it. "I am a mage, my Lady. People are superstitious about such things so I try to keep it quiet."

"Real magic?!" Daenerys said in surprise.

"Yes. I don't just sell some wears. I actually travel researching various different things while I also keep an eye out for magical books and tomes in an effort to try and recover some of the lost magical arts." Farengar explained. "If you have need of my abilities, I will do my best with what I know. I'm not much of a close quarter fighter, even though I do know how to use a staff in combat. Please don't inform your Dothraki people. The Khals, such as Drogo, are aware of this but there are still many who are suspicious of this sort of power."

"What sort of magic can you use?" Daenerys said in curiosity.

"Thanks to the books and tomes I've found, I have knowledge of all the schools of magic." Farengar explained. "I'm not strong in Restoration but I'm good with warding spells. I am good with fire based Destruction spells, hence my last name 'Secret-Fire'. I know some from Alteration and Illusion. I'm not very good with Conjuration, but I can conjure a Bound Sword if necessary. I've recently started to look deeper into the Enchantment school but it is the most lost art of all the magical schools."

"Amazing! Thank you for trusting me with this Farengar. It means a lot to me." Daenerys said in gratitude. _A real mage who I suppose follows me. But he hasn't sworn loyalty to me. I am glad to have him around nonetheless._

Farengar nodded with a smile and then stood up while bidding Daenerys goodnight as well as encouraging her to practice a little more with her Thu'um. As he left the hut he wondered to himself about what he might have to do in the future. Daenerys was a good leader and a kind person. He noted this in his last report.

He really hoped that the Black Prince and the Blades Spymaster wouldn't order him to assassinate her.

**Winterfell**

Bran let out a whoop as he rode in circles. Although his legs were recovering quickly, he still needed some help to walk. But now he was able to ride again with the saddle made from the design that Tyrion Lannister provided. Robb and Theon smiled at the young boys delight.

"Not too fast." Robb chastised even though he was smiling.

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later." Theon noted. "Will's Blades may have saved your father but now there could be war on the horizon. The Lannisters need to pay for Jory and the others."

"This is different from the battle at Long Lake, Theon. You're talking about a full-fledged war."

"I'm talking about justice. The Lannisters already started this when they attacked your father." Theon argued.

"I can't just call the banners and march on Casterly Rock. If I or the Lannisters march our armies then the Legions will be called upon to keep the peace." Robb argued back. "We have to rely on Will to settle this matter. Or the Legions."

"Remember just before the Battle began at Long Lake. Will took you, me, and Jon aside and told us that he was glad we were there. He said he couldn't win without our help?" Theon stared straight at Robb. "The Legions are only a third of the way finished. It will take a few years before there even halfway completed. Will's going to need our help along with the North again if it turns to war. It's your duty to represent your house when your father's away."

"And it's not your duty because it's not your house!" Robb snapped. He turned away and then noticed that Bran was no longer in sight. "Where's Bran?"

Theon glanced around too before turning back. "Don't know. It's not my house." He began to walk off.

"Theon…I'm sorry." Robb said causing Theon to turn back. "I know you're just trying to help and I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"…It's alright Robb. You have more reason to be worried than I do and I know you don't want to make a decision that you might regret." Theon replied with an apologetic look. "Let's go find your brother."

Bran rode his horse a little deeper into the woods. The previous night he had another dream which showed a statue coved in brush and foliage. He couldn't help but think that this area resembled the same spot he saw in the dream.

As he passed by another tree he gasped in surprise at seeing the same statue in front of him. He couldn't make it out very well because of the vines that covered it. But it seemed to be a woman with her arms holding some sort of sphere.

He guided the horse as close as he could before reaching down to undo the leg straps. He then carefully lifted himself over the side. Thankfully, the horse was well trained and stood still for him. His feet touched the ground and he held himself there for a moment before standing on his own. His legs shook for a moment before he lowered himself in front of the statue.

He examined the object in the statue's hands and was surprised to see that it was some sort of crystal sphere or prism. He reached out to touch it and his vision was engulfed in golden light.

"I see you have found my Beacon, Bran Stark."

Bran's eyes widened in surprise. The voice was the woman's voice that he had heard in his dream before. "Who…who are you?"

"I am the one they call the Lady of Life and Infinite energies. I am the bane of the undead. I am the one who shines over this world with the splendor of living energy. I am the one who seeks to purify and purge this world of dark, cold, and the undead. I who rule over the realm called The Colored Rooms. I am the Daedric Prince Meridia."

Bran gasped in surprise. He was talking with one of the Daedra themselves. He felt fear rise in him but then remembered what Will and Danica told him about the Daedric Prince. Meridia had a passionate hatred for anything undead or necromancy. She was one of the few Daedra that could be considered benevolent. "Wh-what do you want with me?"

"A darkness that I despise is gathering in the far north. It is time for my splendor to shine again over this world but my influence and power can extend only for so much. I have only been able to communicate to you because you came to me in Oblivion while you were dreaming. You have a unique ability among mortals. But I need a champion to act in my name. You will be my seeker for a champion to fight the coming threat."

"What threat?" Bran asked in confusion.

"You will know when you see it for yourself. I charge you, Bran Stark, to send my beacon to my future champion. You know in your heart who this champion is. Sent my beacon to him and know that I am watching over you."

The golden light disappeared from Bran's eyes. He glanced down to see Meridia's beacon in his hands. After staring at it for a moment he put it in his pouch. Push against the statue in order to stand, he then grabbed the horse and manage to climb on after struggling for a moment.

He was happy with himself for climbing on the horse without help. Before he could strap his legs back to the saddle however, he heard something. He looked up to suddenly see a wild looking woman step up in front of the horse. Three other men also suddenly appeared around him. Bran recognized them as wildlings.

"All alone in the deep dark wood?" The woman, Osha, mocked.

"I'm not alone." Bran denied. "My brother's with me."

"I don't see him anywhere." The leader said.

Osha suddenly grinned. "Oh, that's a pretty pin. Silver."

"We'll take the pin and the horse. Now get off." The wilding leader said.

"I can't without help." Bran said as he indicated to his legs.

The Wilding glanced at the makeshift saddle before asking. "What? You some sort of cripple?"

"I'll be walking fine again soon!" Bran retorted in anger. "My name is Bran Stark and if you done let me go I'll have you all killed."

Osha looked up in interest at hearing Bran's name. The other Wildlings just scoffed. "Shut up unless you want to be a real cripple!"

"The boys worth nothing dead." Osha piped up. "Benjen Stark's own blood. Think of what Mance Raydar would give us!"

"Piss on Mance Raydar! We're going as far south as possible!" the leader said as he grabbed Bran and pulled him of the saddle.

"Let him go and I'll let you live." Robb said as he suddenly appeared, drawing his sword. The wildlings stared in shock but then glared back at him. "Don't be foolish. You wouldn't be the first wildlings I've killed. I fought your kind at Long Lake."

"Long Lake?" Osha said in sudden fear. She even took a step back "That mean he fought alongside the Black Prince!"

"The one who killed the King-in-Rags?" Another wilding said as he too showed fear on his face. Robb smirked a bit. It seems that tales of William's victory did reach to the other side of the Wall. They probably thought William was some terrifying monster of a man.

"That's right. I'm a friend of the Black Prince. So if you don't wish to die, you better release my brother." Robb demanded.

"There's no Black Prince here! So I don't see any reason to fear you!" The wildling leader said as he nodded to one of his men.

The wildling attack with an axe. Robb stepped back to avoid the blow and then redirected the next strike to the side before bringing his sword across the wildling's throat. Osha attacked but Robb quickly reacted and knocked her blow aside before grabbing her hair and jerking her to block the third wildling. The man hesitated which allowed Robb to stab him in the throat past Osha.

Robb pushed Osha to her knees as he still gripped her hair. He glared at the wilding leader who held a knife to Bran's throat.

"Drop the sword!"

"No Robb! Don't!" Bran yelled.

Robb hesitated a moment before slowly lowering his sword. Suddenly, an arrow pierced through the wildling and the knife fell from his grasp away from an unharmed Bran. Theon walked up and knocked another arrow and aimed at Osha.

Robb released Osha to check on Bran. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm not hurt." Bran answered.

"Sorry if I worried you, Robb. But it was the only thing to do." Theon spoke.

"You could have hit Bran…but you didn't. Thank you, Theon." Robb said in gratitude before looking at the woman. "What about her?"

Osha glanced up in fear at the arrow Theon was aiming at her before she scrabbled a bit towards Robb. "Give me my live, my Lord and I'm yours." She begged.

"…We'll keep her alive." Robb said. Osha smiled in relief.

**King's Landing**

Arya sat on a stone bench in the room where she would practice her sword lessons. Her bokken and short practice sword laid on her lap. She didn't feel like practicing today.

"Something wrong, Arya? You look depressed."

Arya raised her head and gave Will a small smile. "It's nothing I just…don't want to practice today."

Will blinked at her before sitting down beside her. "What's wrong? Your father's alright. Delphine and the Blades were able to reach him before things got worse."

"It's not that. I'm glad you kept your promise again. It's just…" Arya stared at her feet in depression. "I just feel like a burden."

"A burden? What do you mean?"

"What have I done to help? What can I even do to help?" Arya asked as she started to get frustrated at herself. "You say that I'm getting better with a sword but I still can't even touch you without resorting to some sort of trickery. I know I would just get in the way if I tried to jump into a fight. I don't have any loyal men I can call upon if there's trouble. I just do nothing but run to you for help!"

A shadow passed over her face as her head lowered even more. "Why can't I be more useful?"

"…you are helpful, Arya. I wouldn't have known about the threat to your father if you hadn't told me about those two men who talked in the dungeons. You're the one who saved your father by getting my help." Will encouraged. He stood up and faced her. "Your skill with a sword is improving despite your opinion. You're just setting your expectations of yourself too high."

"…But-" Arya was cut off when Will suddenly tapped his bokken into her chest.

"The Arya I knew wouldn't let herself be bothered by such a problem. She would jump up and face the challenge." Will said as he jabbed his bokken into her again.

"Cut it out!"

"Then stop me." Another jab.

"Stop it!"

"The wolf girl I knew would just take this. Fight! Maybe you'll win this time." Will said to her as he jabbed at her with his bokken again.

_That's it!_ Arya though as she deflected his jab and swung her bokken back at him as she jumped forward.

"That's more like it!" Will grinned as he danced back while parrying her strikes. "That's more like the wolf girl whose heroines are warrior queens!"

Arya sprung around and low in the Water Dance style as she swung her short sword at his left foot. Will just lifted his foot up before unleashing an overhead strike and pinned her on her knees.

"Tell me something, Arya. Do you honestly think your heroines were your age when they fought their battles?" Will asked before Arya shifted her swords to the side and attacked again. "You need time to grow and train just as they would have. No one becomes a master that fast. You're just almost thirteen."

Will jumped back from her and smiled as they both settled into a stance. He then spoke up again. "Did you know that the old Akaviri warriors believed that sword fighting was a way to communicate with each other? They believed that one truly expressed themselves when fighting. This is because a person is focused and in control when they fight but they also let some of their instinct control their movements."

He suddenly attacked. The two continued to trade blows as he continued to speak. "The Akaviri, and by extension the Blades, believed there is two sides to a whole in combat. Your body and mind. Your body must be strong, fast, and flexible. That's why Delphine has showed you those different katas and exercises. Each on improves your physical abilities in different ways."

Will pushed her back before darting out of reach for a counterattack. Arya realized that this was a bit of a demonstration. "But you also need a strong mind. You must envision the moves you've learn in your mind from different angles and from your own point of view. It's said that if you can clearly envision yourself performing a technique in your mind, then you've mastered that move. Meditation can also calm and smooth your mind to prepare for combat and other events. That's why Delphine has made you do this as well. Blade knights and apprentices meditate every day."

Will locked blades with her and stared into her eyes. "Your mind and body are two half's of the whole. If either are lacking, then the other is also incomplete. You must find the balance."

Will then suddenly grabbed her wrist and tossed her around away from him. "So tell me, Arya. Can you hear what I'm saying to you as we fight? Can you hear me communicate to you as we spar?"

Arya charged at him and as he swung at her, she suddenly ducked under his strike behind him. They both turned simultaneously and found their swords at each other's throats.

"So Arya, what am I saying to you?"

"…" Arya just stared at him before standing up straight and wrapping her arms around him. She smiled as she snuggled against him. "…Stop doubting myself…stand up to the challenge…and make myself get better."

Will just smiled as he hugged her. "That's it wolf girl."

After standing there for a moment, Arya jabbed her short practice sword into his stomach. "I win!"

**The Eyrie, Vale of Arryn**

"I flogged the one-eyed snake! I skinned my sausage! I made the bald man cry! Into the turtle stew." Tyrion said as he 'confessed' his crimes. "Which I do believe my sister ate, at least, I hope she did."

The various lords and ladies gasped in disgust and Tyrion's vivid description of the various 'crimes' he committed. After waiting in a Sky cell for a short time, he decided to try and get himself out of the mess he was in. He told the jail guard he wished to confess and was now standing in front of Catelyn, her sister Lysa, Lysa's son Robin Arryn, and the various nobles of the Eyrie.

"I once tried to corrupt my nephew, Prince William, by telling him that a sure way to please a girl from each kingdom was to-"

"SILENCE!" Lysa yelled as she had enough. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Confessing my crimes. Though I did fail to corrupt my nephew so that may not count." Tyrion answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lord Tyrion," Catelyn spoke up, "you are accused of hiring a man to slay my son and of conspiring to murder my sister's husband, Lord Jon Arryn."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, but I don't know anything about all that."

"You've had your little joke. I trust you've enjoyed it." Lysa said in fury. "Mort! Take him back to the dungeon. This time find a smaller cell with a steeper floor."

"Is this how justice is done in the Vale?! You accuse me of crimes, I deny them, so you throw me into a cell to freeze and starve?" Tyrion demanded as he addressed the various nobles. "Where is the King's justice? I am accused and demand a trial!"

Lysa hesitated before speaking. "If your tried and found guilty, then by the king's own laws you will pay with your life!"

"I understand the law." Tyrion replied.

"We have no executioner in the Eyrie. Life is more elegant here." Lysa spoke with a cruel glare. "Open the Moon Door!"

Two men moved and turned a wheel. Robin Arryn let out an excited giggle as the door on the floor opened to reveal the long drop from the Eyrie.

"You want a trial, my lord Lannister." Lysa said with a wicked grin. "Very well. My son will hear whatever you have to say and you will hear his judgment. Then you will leave, by one door or the other."

"No need to bother Lord Robin-" Tyrion started before he was suddenly cut off by the main gates opening. Tyrion turned along with everyone else to see who entered and grinned as he felt hope rising.

A tall man with a grizzled beard entered with half a dozen legionnaires following.

"I am Ulfric Stormcloak, Legate of the Second Legion." He announced to the whole room. "I am here by order of the king to escort Tyrion Lannister along with Catelyn Stark to Cloud Ruler and from there to King's Landing."

"What?!" Lysa shouted in anger. "The Imp is MY prisoner and is accused of crimes-"

"The king is aware that Tyrion Lannister is accused of several crimes." Ulfric interrupted. "He has ordered that he be passed into the Legion's custody and will have a trial in King's Landing if necessary."

"And if I refuse to hand him over?" Lysa demanded.

"Then I will leave." Ulfric simply stated before continuing. "But I will return along with my Legion to bring YOU to King's Landing on grounds of treason, Lady Arryn."

Lysa sneered in anger at Ulfric. She then suddenly grinned. "There's no need for the Lannister to go to King's Landing for trial. We've already begun the trial here. You're welcome to witness the trial of course, Legate Ulfric."

"Sadly true." Tyrion commented gruffly.

"The trial has just begun and my son will judge."

"As I was saying, there's no need to bother Lord Robin." Tyrion spoke. "I demand a trial by combat."

Several people chuckled at the idea of Tyrion fighting for his life but Lysa seemed a little nervous. She glanced at Catelyn knowing that this was probably the best option for Tyrion to choose as letting Robin Arryn decide was a death sentence.

"…you have that right." She finally spoke. Several knight stepped forward to volunteer to avenge Lord Jon Arryn.

"I'm disappointed to see so many so quick to lose their wits and believe Lord Tyrion is guilty." Ulfric suddenly spoke up. "Especially with such flimsy evidence, to my knowledge."

Lysa glared at the Legate before turning to one of the knights who remained silent. "Ser Vardis, your quiet. Don't you want to avenge my husband?"

Vardis kneeled down as before he spoke. "With all my heart, my lady. But the imp is half my size. Shameful to slaughter such a man and call it justice."

"Agreed." Tyrion said.

"You demanded a trial by combat." Lysa growled.

"And I also demand a champion." Tyrion countered. "I have that right, same as you."

Vardis stood up at this. "I will gladly fight the imp's champion, my lady. For you."

"I wouldn't be to glad, Ser." Tyrion smirked. "I name by brother, Jaime Lannister. If he's too far away, then send a raven for him. I'm happy to wait."

Lysa shook her head with a cruel smirk. "The trial will be today."

Tyrion raised an eye at her before a contemplative look crossed his face. "Legate Ulfric, could I perhaps request your aid and ask that you be my champion?"

"Legate Ulfric is an officer of the Royal Army." Catelyn pointed out. "They are not supposed to be a part of these sort of manners."

"That is true, Lady Stark." Ulfric agreed before continuing. "However, I would not be fighting as a legionnaire. I would fight as a personal favor to the Black Prince. I will gladly be Tyrion Lannister's champion."

"Well then, Shall we get started?" Tyrion smirked.

**King's Landing**

Eddard listened to a commoner from the Riverlands describe the burning and pillaging of their homes. William stood off to the side next to Baelish. The commoner described the leader of the attackers as the Mountain and presented a bag of fish. The symbol of his wife's house.

"You wife's symbol, isn't it? I hear some call the Mountain the Lannister's mad dog." Baelish noted as he stared intently at Eddard.

"Why would Ser Gregor turn brigand?" Spoke up Pycelle. "The Lannisters would not dare threaten lands under protection of the King's-"

"That would be as brazen as attacking the Hand of the King in the streets." Baelish interjected.

William suddenly walked up the steps and leaned down next to Eddard.

"This is bait." William whispered to Eddard so no one else could hear. "This could be an attempt to lure you out of King's Landing where you would be more vulnerable. Gregor Clegane wouldn't do this without orders from my grandfather but you can't just accuses Tywin without more proof. Sent some men to investigate as well as about two hundred legionnaire cavalry."

Eddard thought over William's advice before turning back to the Riverlands men. "I cannot restore your homes or restore your dead to life. But perhaps I can give you justice, in the name of our king."

Eddard glanced at the crowd. "Lord Beric Dondarrion. You shall have the command and assemble one hundred men. I also command a raven to be sent for two hundred legionnaires to aid you as well. You are tasked to investigate this manner and find out if Ser Gregor is truly behind these actions. If he is, you have permission to arrest him and bring him here to answer for these crimes."

"As you command, Lord Hand." Beric replied.

"Lord Beric." William spoke up. "I offer the services of the Companions Vilkas, Farkas, and Aela to help in this matter."

"Thank you, my Prince. The aid is appreciated."

"Grandmaester Pycelle." Eddard announced. "Send a raven to Casterly Rock. Lord Tywin Lannister must answer to these accusations of his bannerman. If Ser Gregor is indeed behind these attacks, then Lord Tywin must explain himself if he ordered them. If he does not make any attempt to clear himself of this, then he will be branded an enemy to the crown and a traitor to the realm."

Eddard then turned and began to walk away from the thrown. Baelish stepped up next to him.

"A bold move but is it wise? Tywin Lannister is the richest man in all the Seven Kingdoms." Baelish noted.

"That doesn't give him leave to do as he wish." William interjected. "My grandfather knows that attacking the Riverlands directly or not could be seen as treason. He will deny any involvement and claim Gregor acted on his own. He's not foolish enough to risk being named an enemy of the crown. Gregor is just a puppet to hid behind."

"Which is why I took your advice, Prince William." Eddard noted. "Hence, I ordered Gregor to be captured and brought here and Tywin would be called to court as a result."

"Force him to answer to a trial? He won't allow himself to be put into that position." Baelish countered. "He'll us his money to prevent that. After all, money wins wars, not soldiers."

"Then how come Robert is king and not Tywin Lannister?" Eddard questioned.

**The Eyrie**

The two aids opened the Moon Door as Ulfric and Vardis stood across from each other. Vardis took a shield but Ulfric waved off the one offered to him. Robin Arryn then stood.

"Fight!"

Vardis started with an overhead strike which Ulfric blocked. Ulfric then shoved him back. The two traded some blows back and forth. Ulfric was wearing his officer's armor but it did nothing to slow him down. Vardis was straightforward in his movements and attacks.

The two moved back and forth a bit before finding themselves next to a pillar. Vardis managed to pin Ulfric's sword to the pillar and tried to bring his sword down. Ulfric just grabbed his wrist and held him there as Vardis struggled. With a grin, Ulfric shoved him back again.

A Vardis attacked again, Ulfric blocked before his left hand shot forward and grabbed Vardis's helmet. He jerked the helmet of the surprised knight before slamming it into his face.

"I expected more from one of the Vale's best." Ulfric remarked as blood poured from Vardis's nose.

"Yes!" Tyrion said in excitement. Lysa glared at him in both fear and anger at this.

Several nobles angrily cheered Vardis on. Vardis attacked again but his strike was parried aside. Ulfric then grabbed the outside of his shield and jerked it aside, exposing Vardis's shoulder. Ulfric slashed with his sword as Vardis stumbled back again. Vardis was now standing at the edge of the Moon Door.

"Might as well lose that shield. Your left arm is useless to you now." Ulfric spoke. "I suppose it's time to end this."

"Enough, Ser Vardis! Kill him!" Lysa yelled in anger.

Vardis glared at Ulfric but knew his words were true. He drooped the shield and attacked once more. Ulfric parried again and grabbed the front of Vardis's armor. He slammed his fist, while still holding his sword, into Vardis's face. Before Vardis could react, Ulfric then stabbed his sword into the base of his foe's throat.

The people gasped in surprise and horror as the blood flowed out of Vardis. Ulfric pulled his sword out and let Vardis fall through the Moon Door.

"…Is it over?" Robin asked as his mother stared in disbelief. Tyrion grinned as the jailer released him.

As Tyrion strode forward, Robin spoke again. "Can I make the little man fly now?"

"Not his little man. This little man is going home." Tyrion said as he faced Rodrick. "I believe you have something of mine."

Rodrick glanced at Catelyn who, after a moment, nodded. He then tossed Tyrion his coin purse. Tyrion gave a final bow and turned towards the door.

"Might I accompany you back to Cloud Ruler, Legate Ulfric?"

"You're welcome to. But I won't be traveling beyond that since my orders no longer apply." Ulfric replied.

"That's perfectly alright." Tyrion said before he tossed the coin purse to a surprised Mort. "A Lannister always pays his debts."

Tyrion and Ulfric left the castle with the legionnaires and the sellsword Bronn following.

**King's Landing**

Eddard stood in front of both of his daughters. He called both of them to speak with him.

"I'm sending you both away from King's Landing. Arya, you will be sent to Cloud Ruler while Sansa will be sent back to Winterfell."

"I don't want to leave!" Arya argued. "I want to stay with Will! I want to keep learning with him from Syrio and Delphine!"

"This is not a punishment." Eddard replied. "I'm sending you away for your own safety."

"If this is because of a problem with the marriage arrangement, then I could fix it by marrying Prince Joffrey." Sansa said with hope in her voice.

"There's nothing wrong between me and Will!" Arya spat in anger.

"You don't even want to get married!"

"Show how much you've been paying attention to things." Arya said. "I love Will and he's the only person I can ever dream of marrying!"

Eddard stared in surprise but let a small smile appear as he heard this. He was glad that his daughter found someone. Someone he more than approved off.

"You? In love? I doubt you even know what love is." Sansa said in disbelief. "I know that I'm in love with Joffrey and he's in love with me. He'll be the greatest king ever! A golden lion and I would give him sons with beautiful blonde hair!"

Eddard stiffened as something clicked in his mind. _Blond hair_, he thought.

"I know what love is better than you do! I am in love with Will!" Arya said with a glare as Eddard listened on. "He's my silly stag. He's much better than your stupid lion! Will is a warrior and a stag. Joffrey is no stag like Will is! He doesn't even look like a prince when comparted to Will!"

_Stag. Lion. William. Joffrey._

"Joffrey is a wonderful prince and will be a wonderful king! He's nothing like King Robert and will be better than him." Sansa glared back.

"You're being silly and foolish. Will is much more like the King's son than Joffrey." Arya said as she rolled her eyes. Sansa glared in frustration.

"Enough!" Eddard finally spoke. His mind was reeling from what he heard. "You can talk to William about your 'dancing master' since you will be going to Cloud Ruler, Arya. Now both of you get the Septa and start packing."

Sansa tried to protest more but was dragged out by Arya who wanted to find Will. Eddard sat down and pulled a large book towards him. It was a book that described the lineage and bloodlines of the noble families of Westeros. He had procured it from Pycelle after learning that Jon Arryn had some interest in it.

As he open it and search for a certain section he kept thinking about all he learned and what his daughters said. Everything seemed to be falling into place in his mind as he finally found the Baratheon bloodlines.

"…Lord Orys Baratheon, black of hair…Axel Baratheon, black of hair…Lyonel Baratheon, black of hair." Eddard read.

_The seed is strong._ That was Jon Arryn's last words.

"Steffon Baratheon, black of hair." Eddard blinked as he noted that almost all of the Baratheons had black hair. Even those whose mothers had blond hair or some other color. Robert's bastard children had black hair as well. "Robert Baratheon, black of hair. Joffrey Baratheon…golden-haired."

Joffrey was the first to have blonde or golden hair. So did Myrcella and Tommen. _The seed is strong_, came the whisper that Eddard heard. He looked at one last name.

"William Baratheon, black of hair." Eddard stared at William's named before he slowly raised his gaze in shock and horror.

"By the gods…William is Robert's only true son…and the rightful heir."

**Vaes Dothrak**

Daenerys laughed as she enjoyed the large feast that Drogo was holding. Dothraki woman danced around the large fire while Drogo drank and laughed with some of his Bloodriders. Farengar and Jorah sat next to Daenerys as they too enjoyed the feast.

It seemed everything would go well until Daenerys felt Farengar tap her arm and nodded towards the entrance. She saw her brother Viserys enter looking a bit haggard. He was obviously a little bit drunk.

"Daenerys?" Viserys spoke. "Where's my sister?"

"Stop him." Daenerys quickly ordered Jorah.

Jorah stood up to do so. Khal Drogo himself noticed Viserys and frowned with narrowed eyes. His Bloodriders followed his gazed and frowned as well.

Viserys glanced around as he still asked for his sister. Jorah reached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down-"

"Get your hands off me!" Viserys yelled in anger. "No one touches the dragon."

One of the Bloodriders made a commit to Drogo which caused him to laugh. Viserys turned and spotted them.

"Khal Drogo! I'm here for the feast."

Drogo just raised an eye and gestured towards the entrance as he spoke in Dothraki.

"Khal Drogo says there is a place for you." Jorah translated. "Back there."

"That is no place for a king." Viserys replied in annoyance.

"You. Are. No. King." Drogo suddenly spoke in the common tongue.

Viserys glared but he wasn't looking directly at Drogo. No, in his mind a figure suddenly appeared standing midway between Daenerys and Drogo. A figure in all black who seemed to be mocking him. In Viserys mind, the Black Prince stood there in front of him laughing as the chance to gain an army of Dothraki was slipping from Visery's grasp.

_No, I will have my army. I will use it to defeat and crush you, Black Prince!_ Viserys thought as he drew his sword. Everyone suddenly went silent as Viserys broke the law which forbade drawing weapons in Vaes Dothrak.

"Viserys! Please!" Daenerys said in an attempt to calm the situation.

"There she is." Viserys said as he walked towards Daenerys.

"Not a very bright move, Viserys Targaryen." Farengar spoke. Unnoticed by everyone, a small orb of magic appeared in his palm as his arm rested at his side. He was ready to act if necessary. "Put it away before they kill you."

Viserys ignored him as he pointed his sword at Daenery's stomach. Drogo stopped one of his Bloodriders from interfering and stared intently. Daenerys stayed standing as the blade touched her.

"I want what I came for. I want the crown he promised. He bought you, but he never paid for you." Viserys spoke as a servant translated for Khal Drogo. "Tell him I want what was bargained for or I'm taking you back. He can keep the baby. I'll cut it out and leave it for him."

Daenery's eyes widened in shock and fear. "You would threaten my child and myself, your sister, in such a way?"

Viserys just raised an eyebrow. "Did I not tell you before? I would see our dynasty restored and I will sit on the throne with that damn Black Prince dead at my feet. I don't care what it may cost you or the child of the leader of savages."

Daenerys felt anger flow through her. She glanced over and met Drogo's eyes for a moment before turning back to her brother. "I just have one thing to say then, brother."

"What, some clever retort? What would that be?" Viserys sneered.

Daenerys allowed herself a small smile as she drew breath in. "YOL!"

The small fireball flew straight into Visery's face. He yelled as he scrambled back in surprise and pain. Two Dothraki warriors grabbed him. A loud snap sounded as one broke Viserys arm, causing him to yell more.

Daenerys glanced around the hut as the Dothraki stared in amazement at what she did.

"The power I just used was the power know as a Thu'um. The powers of the dragon shout. A blessing that I have received. I wield the power of the dragons themselves." She said to those present. Khal Drogo stood and walked next to her with a grin of approval at her strength. He turned and glared down at Viserys.

Daenerys faced her brother as well. His face was now burned and some of his hair was singed. He stared up at her in both shock and fear.

"Why did you get burned, brother? You claim to be a dragon but here you are with burns." Daenerys spoke in a cold tone. "You are no dragon, fire cannot kill a dragon."

One of the men asked what to do with Viserys. Drogo glanced at Daenerys with a silent question as to what she wanted to happen. She looked back before staring down at Viserys.

"D-dany, please." He begged.

"…he is not even worth killing, my Khal." Daenerys said. Despite her brother's actions, he was still her brother. The only other living Targaryen. She would grant him this small mercy. Or, in a way, perhaps it was worst then death since he would have nothing.

Drogo glared a Viserys for a moment before nodding. He directed his gaze at the two warriors. "_Throw the Beggar King out of our sacred city._"

Viserys screamed in hated and anger as he was carried out. Daenerys just ignored him as she calmly sat back down.

At the edge of the city, Viserys landed in some mud as the two warriors mocked him as they left him there. He pulled himself up and tried to ignore the pain in his broken arm. He began to stumble away from Vaes Dothrak.

"Damn them! Damn them all! Just wait Dany! I'll find an army still! And once I reclaim my rightful throne I'll make you pay!" Viserys shouted in venomous anger.

He glanced down at his belt. While he now lost his sword, he still had his dagger. He found it some time ago and was glad he didn't lose it. "My bitch of a sister will pay but first I will deal with that damn Black Prince! Your mocking me, aren't you? AREN'T YOU?! I know you are! Somehow you know and you're mocking me?! Just wait! YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND, BLACK PRINCE!"

"I might be able to help you with that, Viserys Targaryen."

Viserys spun around in surprise. About ten feet away from him stood a tall man in blood red robes. "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"I'm a friend. At least, I believe we may be able to become friends. We've been watching you ever since you found that dagger, Prince Viserys." The robed man chuckled as Viserys placed a protective hand on the dagger. "I'm not going to take it from you. It may help you greatly in the future. After all, Mehrunes Razor is a deadly Daedric artifact. I'm here to present you an offer, Viserys Targaryen."

"…What offer? And why would you want to help me? Who are you even?" Viserys demanded.

"Let us just say that our interest align. I too wish to see this Black Prince dead. As to who I am," the figure lowered his hood. Viserys eyes widened as he saw that the man had golden skin and pointed ears. "My name is Mankar Camoran and I represent a group known as the Mythic Dawn."

**Author's Note: …You know, I always wondered why authors write a lot of cliffhangers…I now know why. We authors enjoy the thrill and excitement of waiting to see how readers react.**

**First things first, I know what you're all wondering. No, there won't be a bunch of oblivion gates opening…but that doesn't mean they won't appear. No more spoilers.**

**Some of you noted the large number of POVs in the last chapter and how they made it seem shorter. I apologize for that but in my defense, the episode it was based off of jumped around a lot too. I should have rearranged it around a little bit. Oh well.**

**I'm truly surprised that only ONE reviewer remarked about Farengar being an agent of the Blades and William. I was so sure that most of you would figure it out. Either I'm really good at subtle hints…or really bad at subtle hints. Unless you already guessed that and just didn't say anything. Just play the wait and see game. Oh well, if you look back you might see the hints.**

Sheogorath: I saw them!

**What the- how did you get here! I thought I sealed the fourth wall with magic!**

Sheogorath: HAHA! Come now, Ranting Ryuu! Your new little magic tricks can't keep me out! Madness always finds a way! HAHA!

**HEY! Just as you rule over your section of Oblivion, I rule over this part of the fanfiction site! So just leave now or I'll-**

Sheogorath: HOHO, or what? What could you possibly threaten me with? I'm already mad!

**I'll have you turned into a mortal in my story.**

Sheogorath: …you wouldn't dare.

**Yes I would. You wouldn't be able to make any one mad then!**

Sheogorath: Fine! Just go ahead and spoil all my fun! I'll just go so good luck with your evil half, Dark Ryuu.

**Thank you. You just go and…wait, what? Evil half? Dark Ryuu? What are you talking about? Sheogorath?**

**Q&amp;As**

**Kaioo**: I'm not sure if it works like that. There are a number of dragon burial grounds around Skyrim that the Dovahkiin can pass by and he doesn't absorb any souls. Alduin uses a Shout to resurrect the dragon and I think it works by somehow summoning the dragon's soul into its dead body. I could be wrong however. But William won't absorb dragon souls from the skeletons.

**TetrisLame**: The scene in the TV show gave me the impression that Loras (and the Tyrells) were manipulating Renly to become king.

Also, I glanced at some of the suggestions you sent me and they were interesting. Thanks!

**Lt. Cmdr. Radner**: Remind me not to get on your bad side. LOL! We'll wait and see what happens concerning Renly. I hope you like the revelation about William's contacts in Essos. Have fun torturing the Reapers! I have to figure out the meaning of a certain mad Daedric Prince.

**Okiro Benihime**: I'm not bothered that you aren't as big of a fan of Arya. Everyone has a different opinion. I don't think romance is my strong point either. But, believe it or not, your review inspired the scene between Arya and Will in this chapter.

William will meet each of the girls you mentioned and I look forward to writing about it. I must confess, I am thinking about reposting the Arya/William/Dany poll. BUT not as an official vote, more so to see where the readers might stand on the idea. If I do this however, it won't be until we reach the end of season one. It's no promise but it might happen.

**Ikki34**: Congrats on correctly guessing Farengar to be connected to the Blades LOL! There were a number of small hints. He called Daenerys by her full name when he met her, he went with Jorah to the city (to send a report of course), and he said he met William which was a slip of the tongue. Like I said however, those may have been bad hints.

**tsfkingsport**: Very, VERY, good argument. I love the comparison you showed from this Less Wrong. I will keep it in mind.

**Mashot Tito**: I will keep your suggestions in mind. Good argument. I will relook over the different dragon shouts and decide on what to do later. Thanks again. Oh, sorry there was no Jon/Serana this chapter. There'll be more next chapter.

**mbahgila21**: Don't worry, the power balance is not lost on me. William will have many allies but also many enemies. I will also post the potential military strength of all the kingdoms probably next chapter.

**RevanLaski**: LOL! Glad you like the story so much but don't lose too much sleep on my account, it make me feel bad.

**Temparo**: Congrats! You guessed correctly on the Razor!

**Again, thank you all for the debate on the Dragonborn issue, I will keep all your suggestions in mind. However, please understand that I may not do what you'll wish. There's so many different opinions and I have to make tough choices. Thanks for the support and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	13. The Spark is Lit (military strength)

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Just a heads up to everyone that I will be going on a short vacation soon and will NOT be getting any writing done during this time. So there is a high chance that the next chapter will be delayed.**

**Also, the military strength of the armies and kingdoms will be posted at the end of the chapter. On with the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls.

Regular speech

_Thoughts_

"_Different language"_

_**Daedric speech**_

**Chapter 13: The Spark is Lit**

**Five Years Ago, Casterly Rock.**

Tywin Lannister observed the boy as he entered his study. A boy who, despite being only ten, already had people talking about him and sending stories and rumors across the Seven Kingdoms. A boy who already ruled over his own land and had a title. His grandson, William Baratheon the Black Prince.

Physically, the boy held few traits of his Lannister blood. He took after Robert with his black hair and blue eyes. He was both tall and fit for his age. As he stood in front of Tywin he gave a polite bow before speaking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person, grandfather. Mother has talked about you a lot."

"It's come to my attention that you were made into a lord by King Robert." Tywin said after a moment. "It's proper for lords to refer to one another by their titles, regardless of family relations. A lesson you should remember."

William raised an eyebrow before tilting his head. "But I am referring to you by a title. A title that I am one of only four people who have the right to call you as such."

"…It appears you've been spending time with Tyrion." Tywin observed. "I hear enough of his cheek or some from my other children so I don't need it from those who call themselves my grandchildren."

"If you insist," William replied with a small frown. "So long as you remember that I am lord of Cloud Ruler, my Lord Lannister."

"A lord perhaps but your still a boy." Tywin noted. "Having a title alone does not give you respect. It must be earned."

"You're a man whose reputation is well known and is one of the most respected men in the Realm." William said before a sly smile appeared on his face. "And yet…even you weren't a lord or achieved as much as I did when you were my age."

Tywin stared at William. _The boy has wit. Had we been in court, he would have just gained a point over me. He's also not afraid and had no intention of backing down so easily._

"Do you know why I asked you here, Prince William?" Tywin questioned.

"No." Came the simple answer.

"I wanted to know if some of the stories I hear have some truth to them. Some are rather farfetched." Tywin explained. "You built and created the new Royal Army, these Legions?"

"General Tullius is the one who did most of the work. He was the one who designed and formed the makings of the Legions."

"Yet, you are the one who came up with the idea." Tywin remarked. "You should accept the credit when people give it to you. It presents opportunities."

"Claiming false credit can easily backfire, especially if someone asks you to live up to it a second time." William argued.

"Tell me then, why did you push for these Legions to be created if not for your own gain or for some fame?" Tywin questioned.

"I did it for the Realm. Not for myself." William replied without hesitation.

"Some silly idea of doing something noble without thought of how it might affect you?" Tywin said with a raised eye. "I also wonder, just how were you able to have these Legionnaires created with the crown in debt?"

"I don't see how helping the Realm improve is a bad thing. As a former Hand of the King, I would have thought you'd agree." William answered. "As for the funding of the Legions, that's between me and Lord Baelish."

"You found some way to force Lord Baelish to fund some of these Legions himself, didn't you?" Tywin suddenly spoke. Startled at his grandfather immediately figuring this out, William could only stare in shock. "Learn to control your reactions better. You give yourself away too easily."

"How…"

"The crown owes over two million to myself alone. And yet, Lord Baelish suddenly finds the means to pay for part of an army without coming to myself or the Iron Bank of Braavos. Not too difficult to figure out." Tywin explained. "Such an action would make him an enemy of yours, of course. Yet, Baelish retains his position…A foolish choice on your part. It'd be better for you to have him removed. It's best not to take such risks."

"While I agree that Baelish is not a trustworthy person, I disagree with your other point. I believe in giving some men second chances so that they may make themselves into better people." William argued.

"My experiences prove that very few men make any good of that second chance. If this is because of some idea of chivalry and honor then I advise your rid yourself of these ideas." Tywin countered. "Chivalry is just some silly notion that men created to try and help themselves sleep better during the night. One cannot rely on it if they wish to improve their respect and prestige."

"Then do you have problems sleeping at night, Grandfather?"

"I sleep well because of what I've gained for the Lannisters. I have gained both prestige and power for the family. The families name will live on and I will see that it gains whatever is needed to for its name to live on and be remembered." Twin declared.

"The Lannisters are the richest house in the Seven Kingdoms and one of the most powerful. Yet, it's still not enough for you?" William noted. He leaned forward and stared intently into Tywin's eyes. "I have done things not for my own gain and I am happy with what I've done. You have done so much and yet it doesn't seem to be enough. So tell me, grandfather, while does it feel like I succeeding where you are not?"

Hours later, Keven entered the study to see his brother staring out a window. "You asked for me, Tywin?"

"…Tell me, Keven. What's your impression of my grandson?" Tywin asked.

Keven blinked. Not at his brother's questioned but at the fact that he referred to William as his grandson. Tywin had always called Cersei's children by their names and never by grandson.

"Well…the boy is quite bright and smart for his age." Keven answered after a moment.

"I agree." Tywin spoke to Keven's shock. Tywin walked to his desk and lifted up a sealed letter. He handed it to Kevan. "Tomorrow, William is returning to the capital. You will accompany him and deliver this letter to King Robert."

"May I ask what's in it?"

"A request to have Prince William foster in Casterly Rock." Tywin answered.

Keven stared with a quizzing look at his brother for a moment before his eyes widened in realization. "You intend to make Prince William heir to Casterly Rock?"

"Only if he proves himself." Tywin replied. "The boy undoubtedly has much potential. But he is misguided in some of his views. Here, he will be groomed into a proper lord. If he shows himself capable, then I will name him my heir in time. Now go."

After Keven left, Tywin resumed staring out the window. _My grandson had the intelligence and cunning of the lion and shows signs of determination and fury of the stag. An ideal combination. He's created these Legions, earned the loyalty of the Blades, and outmaneuvered Baelish in the Game. Perhaps the gods have finally granted me the heir that I've desired._

It wouldn't be long afterwards that Tywin received a message from Keven that Robert had denied his request and sent his grandson to Winterfell instead.

**Present Day, Lannister Camp**

Tywin's mind left the past as his son Jaime started to finish reading the message from the capital.

"An investigation of the accusations against your bannerman, Ser Gregor Clegane, is under way. Should these accusations be found true, then Lord Tywin will be summoned to King's Landing to explain the actions of your bannerman. Should you make no attempt to clear your name, you will be declared and enemy of the Crown." Jaime read before glancing up at his father. "Poor Ned Stark. Brave man, terrible judgment."

"…Attacking him was stupid. Lannisters don't act like fools." Tywin spoke as he began to gut and skin a deer. Just before Jamie could speak, he continued. "You going to say something clever? Go on, say something clever."

"…Catelyn Stark took my brother." Jaime explained.

"Why is he still alive?" Tywin questioned.

"Tyrion?"

"Ned Stark."

"William's Blades interfered." Jaime said in hesitation.

"Why is he still alive?" Tywin repeated.

"…I fought the Blades Grandmaster, Delphine." Jaime slowly answered. "I couldn't beat her."

"You've grown soft. Being a glorified bodyguard has dulled your skills apparently." Tywin stated in annoyance. "On the other hand, the Blades have earned their reputation for a reason. Every kingdom sought theirs services when they were a Fighter's Guild. I would gladly give up one of our gold mines to have capable swordsmen like the Blades at my command. Unfortunately, my grandson seems to be the one who attracts quality to his banner."

Tywin paused to wipe his forehead with a sleeve before continuing to skin the deer. "I suppose I should be grateful for their interference. I'm giving you half of our forces. We will remind Catelyn Stark that Lannisters pay their debts."

"I didn't realize that you placed such a high value on my brother's life." Jamie noted.

"He's a Lannister! He might be the lowest of the Lannisters but he's one of us." Tywin explained. "Every day he remains a prisoner, the less our name commands respect."

"So you're concerned about the opinions of the sheep-"

"It's not an opinion, it's a fact!" Tywin interrupted as he faced Jaime. "If another house captures and holds one of our own, then we are no longer a house to be feared.

Tywin turned back as he continued to speak. "Your mothers dead. Soon I'll be dead. You, your brother and sister, and all of her children will be dead and buried in the ground. But it's the family name that lives on. You understand?"

Jaime remained silent before he slowly nodded. Tywin wiped his hands clean of any blood left on them.

"The future of our family will be determined in these next few months. We can establish a dynasty that will last for a thousand years or collapse into nothing as the Targaryens did." Tywin then placed a hand on Jaime's shoulder. "Since King Robert decided to deny me an heir in the form of your nephew, I need you to become the man you were always meant to be. Not next year. Not tomorrow. Now."

Soon after that, Jaime stood alone in his tent. He wasn't thinking about what his father said however. He was thinking back to his fight with Delphine. He kept replaying the duel over and over in his mind. He kept thinking about what he could've done to win.

He thought about what different moves he should have uses. How he could have reacted differently in the fight. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't familiar with the Blades style and that next time he would have a better chance of victory. Eventually, he came to one simple conclusion. He had lost and it wouldn't have happened any other way. Even if he fought Delphine a second time, he was convinced that he would lose again.

_I will make sure that this fight haunts your dreams._ Came the words that the Blades Grandmaster had spoken. And she was right. It tormented Jaime. He had never been defeated like this before. Both when he was asleep and awake, he kept seeing the Blades Katana coming at him.

After a few moments, he stood up. He shifted his body into a stance. The Blades stance or at least, what he could remember. In the privacy of his tent, he attempted to imitate what he could remember of Delphine's style. Eventually, he gave up as the style just felt so unusual and different to him.

"…I wish I could talk to Barristan Selmy." Jaime muttered out loud. "He's the only nonmember of the Blades to know so much about them. There's so much I want to ask him."

**King's Landing**

Eddard sat in a small part of the gardens. Part of him was still in shock about what he discovered. That William was Robert's only trueborn son and was the rightful heir to the throne. Earlier, he had spotted William playing with Myrcella and Tommen. After watching them for a while he turned and walked away.

How could he tell him? How was he supposed to just walk up to William and tell him the truth about his siblings? And about his mother? Eddard just wasn't certain how he should approach this matter.

Jon Arryn had discovered this and died for it. Did he feel the same as Eddard felt now? Did he hesitate to tell William and instead tried to tell Robert? Eddard did not know but what he did know was that he had to try to put William on the throne. Not just because it was his right, but because Eddard knew that William would rule well as king.

"Your troubled, Lord Stark."

Eddard raised his head to look at Cersei, whom he had asked to meet here in private. He stood up to meet her face to face.

"Perhaps it's time for you to go home." Cersei continued. "The South doesn't seem to agree with you."

"I know the truth Jon Arryn died for. I know the truth about William." Eddard stated.

"…Do you, Lord Stark?" Cersei asked.

"William has spoken of how you and Robert had problems. Has Robert really treated you so poorly?" Eddard questioned.

"Jaime would have killed him. My brother is worth a thousand of your friend."

"Your brother…or your lover?" Eddard half-accused.

"Targaryens have wed brothers and sisters for three hundred years to keep their bloodlines pure. Jaime and I are more than siblings. We came into this world together. We belong to each other."

"…My son Bran…he saw you with him." Eddard said with pain and accusation in his eyes. Cersei stared back for a moment. She did pity the poor boy as he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Do you love your children?" She questioned.

"With all my heart."

"No more than I love mine."

"And all of them except William are Jaime's." Eddard countered. "Does your hatred of Robert extend to William as well?"

"Don't. You. Dare." Cersei said in a cold tone. "After all that my son has done here, in the North, and for the Realm. What mother wouldn't be proud of what he's done? He is my son and I love him."

"Perhaps…but not enough to give him what is his by right, apparently." Eddard replied.

"His by right?" Cersei said with a raised eyebrow. "Aegon the Conquer had no right when he took the Seven Kingdoms. Robert took it by force. What truly makes William have a better right than Joffrey?"

"Joffrey is not Robert's son. William is." Eddard answered. "And as you've said, you're proud of William for all he's accomplished. Why would you not want him to sit on the throne? The only reason I could think of is Robert. You've always hated him."

"Hated him? I worshiped him." Cersei spoke with narrowed eyes. "Every girl in the Seven Kingdoms wanted him but he was mine by oath. When I finally saw him on our wedding day, it was the happiest moment of my life. But on that night, he crawled into our bed and whispered the name Lyanna."

Eddard's face fell a bit at the mention of his sister. Cersei continued to speak with a hint of resentment in her voice. "Your sister was a corpse and I was a living girl and he loved her more than me. So I made a silent vow to never bare any of his children. He denied me something that I wanted so I would deny him something that he wanted."

"And yet, you gave birth to William." Eddard pointed out.

"…William was a mistake." Cersei replied to Eddard's shock. "I took every precaution in order to prevent it. Despite these efforts I did indeed give birth to William. He may be Robert's son…but he was also mine. Like I said, Lord Stark, don't think that I don't love William."

"Then why not accept him on the throne?"

"Because he's Robert's son. Robert was once a powerful warrior and now look at him. A fool who does nothing but eat and drink. William could go the same way." Cersei answered causing Eddard to raise an eyebrow. "Joffrey will prove himself to be a grand king one day. I believe that because he is off Jaime's blood. He will rule and William will serve as his Hand of the King and the Realm will prosper like never before."

"…if you honestly believe that…then all I can say is that you don't know your children as well as you think you do." Eddard slowly replied. "When Robert returns I will push for him to name William as his heir. This could all be avoided if he does so. If he chooses not to, then I will be forced to tell him the truth. If it comes to that, then you must be gone along with Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. Go as far away as you can, with as many men as you can. Because wherever you go, Robert's wrath will follow."

"And what of my wrath, Lord Stark?" Cersei questioned. "You should have taken the realm for yourself. Jaime told me what happened the day King's Landing fell. He was sitting on the Iron Throne and you made him get up. All you had to do was climb the step yourself. Such a sad mistake."

"…I've made many mistakes in my life…but that wasn't one of them." Eddard replied.

"Oh, but it was. When you play the game of thrones you win or you die. There is no middle ground." Cersei said before she turned and walked out of the garden with Eddard staring after her.

**Castle Black, The Wall**

Jon glanced out from the lookout post when he Sam walked up with Serana. Sam was now wearing his own set of Dawnguard armor. Unlike Jon however, his was a light armor variant.

"I read that the faces of most vampires become a little…twisted." Sam prompted.

"Most of them do become a little bat-like in appearance. But I guess I'm an exception because I'm a pureblood vampire." Serana answered the unasked question. She turned and met Jon's gaze.

"I'm sorry if I somehow insulted you before, Serana. It was not my intention." Jon finally spoke.

"...You didn't insult me, Jon. I'm just not comfortable with discussing some things." Serana replied. "But I thank you for your apology."

Jon nodded back before Sam held out a pouch and a letter to him. "This just came for you, Jon. I think it's from Winterfell."

Jon blinked in surprise before he quickly opened the letter.

_Jon, I don't know how to explain all that has happen recently. But I hope that you understand that I believe you are the one who can carry out Meridia's wishes. She told me some disturbing things and I hope that giving you the object in the pouch will help you against whatever is north of the wall. Please be careful. From, Bran._

Jon stared in confusion at Bran's letter. He looked up at Sam and Serana. "It's from Bran. I don't know how, but he seems to know something about what lies north of the wall."

Serana's eyes narrowed. "How could he know anything? What's in the pouch?"

Jon opened the pouch and looked in as Sam and Serana leaned in closer to see. He reached in and pulled out Meridia's beacon.

Serana's eyes widened in surprise. "Isn't that-?" she was interrupted as all three of them were engulfed by light. All three of them could see the image of a woman outlined in golden light.

_**Yes, you will be my champion, Jon Snow. Bran Stark has chosen well. You know of the threat beyond the wall but you do not yet understand the extent of the danger.**_

"W-what's going on?" Sam asked in fear.

"Meridia! A Daedric Prince!" Serana said in shock.

…_**you are tainted, Daughter of Coldharbor. I should command that you be destroyed for what you are, vampire spawn! But you are aiding my new champion…I will permit you to survive for as long as you do not cross me. If you remain what you are, then you will suffer from my wrath.**_

"Wait!" Jon spoke at the person. "What do you mean champion? Why do you dislike Serana? And what does Bran have to do with all this?

_**I asked Bran Stark to aid me in finding a champion to face the enemies you will fight. The Vampires and the servants of the White Walkers.**__**You are that champion, Jon Snow. Your vampire is an undead abomination. But I will tolerate her for she can help you with my charge. My temple lies north of the Wall and is tainted by the undead. Cleanse my temple and I shall aid you in the fight against your sworn enemies, Dawnguard. Your vampire can lead you to my temple. She knows where to find it. I, Meridia, place this charge to you.**_

The golden light faded from their eyes. Jon blinked before staring at Meridia's beacon in his hand.

"…A real Daedric Prince." Sam breathed. "I never dreamed that I would witness such a thing."

Jon slowly lifted his gaze at Serana. She was breathing heavily while staring wide-eyed at the beacon. "Serana…should I do what she asked? Can I trust the word of a Daedric Prince?"

"…Ignoring Meridia would be a foolish thing to do, Jon. Having a Daedric Prince as an enemy could be worse than the White Walkers." Serana answered before she looked thoughtful. "On the other hand, Meridia does despise anything undead. That's why she dislikes me. Not to mention she offered her help. I do know the location of her temple but only you can decide if you want to become her champion."

Jon glanced down at the beacon indecisively. He placed it in his pocket before turning northwards. He didn't know what he should do. Maybe he should talk to Isran about this.

His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted something emerge from the tree line. "A rider is approaching."

"The horn, we have to blow the horn." Sam said.

Serana gazed down at the rider as well but her eyes narrowed. "There's no rider on that horse."

Jon and Sam both stared at her in surprise. Moments later, all three of them were heading down on the lift.

Isran and Commander Mormont were already waiting as an aid brought the horse up. Jon hurried forward as he recognized the horse.

"That's my Uncle Benjen's horse!" he said before he walked up. He turned and asked the question he was afraid to ask. "Where's my uncle?"

Neither Isran nor Mormont answered. After a moment Isran turned, "Sorine, Gunmar! Both of you pick fifteen Dawnguard and meet me at the gates in half an hour. Pack enough supplies for two weeks!"

"I'll get some rangers to accompany you." Mormont said as he began to walk away.

Jon stared after Isran for a moment before hurrying after him. "Isran, let me accompany you."

"No, Jon." Isran replied to Jon's surprise. "I need you to stay here."

"But I must go! Benjen is my uncle-"

"Exactly." Isran interrupted as he stopped and faced Jon. "How do I know you can approach this situation without your personal feelings interfering?"

"I promise you, they won't." Jon answered in determination. "Please."

Isran stared intently at Jon for a moment. "I believe you…but you're still not going."

"But-"

"Did you not tell me that you wanted to be where you were needed most, Jon Snow?" Isran questioned. He put a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Thanks to the efforts of your friend, the Black Prince, both the Dawnguard and the Night's Watch have received an increase of recruits. You're doing a wonderful job of training them and promoting friendship between the two orders."

Isran leaned closer as he continued to speak. "I'm taking the best we have to look for your uncle which means I need someone to watch over things here while I'm gone. Someone I trust and that person is you. I need you to continue to help here and prepare for the threats beyond the wall."

Jon stared at Isran's words. He glanced at the ground before slowly looking back up. "…you count on me."

"That's what I like to hear. We'll return soon and hopefully with your uncle." Isran said before turning and walking off. Jon stood there silently praying for his uncle's safety.

**King's Landing**

"I should've spent more time with you and your siblings." Robert spoke to Joffrey, who was sitting next to him. William stood slightly to the side. Cersei and Barristan Selmy were also standing in the room along with Pycelle. Colette stood next to the door. "Shown you how to be a man. I was never meant to be a father."

William stared with his eyes slightly watering. He could not believe that this was happening. His father returned from the hunt grievously injured by a boar…and he was dying. In private, William desperately asked Colette to try and save him. But Colette gave him a sad look in return.

"I may be able to use magic, my prince, but I cannot perform miracles. Maybe if Danica were here…I'm so sorry. All I can do now is just ease his pain."

His father was dying and nothing could be done to change it. William knew this day would come but it shouldn't have come like this. It should have come years from now with his father passing on peacefully. Not like this.

The door opened and Eddard stepped in with Renly. Robert glanced at them before turning back to Joffrey.

"Go on now and get Myrcella and Tommen. I want to speak with them as well." Robert told Joffrey. As Joffrey stood and began to leave, Robert spoke again. "Will, stay a moment."

Joffrey glanced at William with a hint of anger and resentment in his eye. He then left the room while William sat next to his father.

"Ahh, Will. You've a great son and have always made this fool of a father proud. I've never really taught you anything except what not to do. Heh heh." Robert chuckled before letting out a few coughs which left a little spit on his face. William reached over and picked up a small cloth and used it to wipe his father's face with. "Thanks, Will…I've heard people who follow your Divines speak about some place. The soldiers, they mention it sometimes. What is it?"

"Sovngarde, father. The Halls of Sovngarde is the afterlife created by Shor, the missing god. He is also known as Lorkhan. He could be considered the unofficial tenth Divine, depending on which sect you are a part of." William explained before giving a slight grin. "You would like it in Sovngarde, father. It is the place where heroes and warriors dream of going to. There they drink and feast in great splendor as they celebrate victories and battle that were fought. Occasionally, the heroes in Sovngarde even have bouts and matches against each other."

"Sounds like my kind of place!" Robert said with an amused chuckle. He then turned a little more serious. "You're a good lad, Will. You always have been. I don't have much advice for you, but keep being yourself. Keep on doing what you've always done and do what you believe is right…and take care of that wolf girl of yours…don't lose her."

Robert then faced everyone in the room. "Now everyone out except for Ned. I need to talk to him."

"…Robert, my sweet-" Cersei began before Robert interrupted her.

"Out! All of you!"

After a moment of hesitation, everyone finally left the room. Ned then sat next to his long-time friend.

"You damned fool." Ned spoke.

"Maybe I should stop being one then. Maybe it's about time I start acting like a king and do what I should've done a long time ago." Robert replied before gesturing with a finger. "Paper and ink. Write down what I say."

Eddard picked up the items before turning to listen to Robert. "In the name of Robert, of the House Baratheon, First of the- Ah, you know how it goes, fill in the damned titles. I hereby name my son, William of House Baratheon, The Black Prince, Lord of Cloud Ruler, as crown prince and heir to the throne."

Eddard stared in shock at this. He was prepared to argue for William to be named heir but he didn't even need to say anything.

"Well go on, Ned. Write it down." Robert said with a chuckle. "Black Prince. I've always liked that title. It's one to be respected and feared. I suppose they'll call Will something else when he becomes king. Heh, Black King doesn't have the same ring as the Black Prince."

After Eddard wrote this down, Robert began to speak again. "I hereby command that Eddard, of House Stark, titles, titles, to serve as Lord Regent and Protector of the Realm upon my death. To rule in my stead until my son William comes of age."

Eddard wrote the order exactly as Robert commanded. He then had a thought and pulled up another piece of paper. "I also make a copy, just in case."

"Agreed. Give them both over." Robert ordered as he signed and then sealed both papers with the King's Signet. He then held the Signet out to Eddard. "Give the Signet to Will. It should guarantee the loyalty of the Legions. He'll need them."

Robert then leaned his head forward a little and spoke in a grave voice. "This will cause war, Ned. I don't know who against or when it will happen. But there will be war. Promise me, Ned. Promise me that the North will stand by Will's side."

"I promise, my old friend." Eddard replied with emotion in his voice. "There's no doubt of that."

"Good. Will's a strong lad but he needs all the help he can get. He'll rule well." Robert said. "…the girl, Daenerys. You and Will were right. You two were the only ones to tell me no when I needed to hear it. Let her live. Stop it, if it's not too late."

"I will." Eddard answered.

"Thank you, Ned." Robert said before he coughed in pain. "Give me something for the pain…and let me die."

Eddard left the room and turned to Pycelle. "Give him milk of the poppy." Pycelle nodded and entered the room followed by Renly.

"William. I need to talk to you in private." Eddard asked. William just nodded and Eddard then faced Varys. "His grace has had a change of heart concerning Daenerys Targaryen. Whatever arrangement you've made, unmake them."

"I'm afraid those birds have flown. The girl is likely dead already." Varys answered.

_Not if I have anything to say about it._ William thought as he followed after Eddard. When the two of them were alone and sat, Eddard stared as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"What is it, Lord Stark? What did you want to speak about?"

After a moment, Eddard held out the King's Signet ring. "You father asked me to give you this, my Prince."

William blinked as he took it. He stared at it for a moment in confusion. "The signet ring? Why would father give me this unless…" William eyes slowly widened as he looked up from the ring at Eddard. "…Father…has named me as…his heir?"

"Yes." Eddard simply answered as he held out a one of the copies of the order. "It is his wish."

"…I need some time to think about this." William said. With his father dying and being named heir, William just needed to focus and come to terms with all that was going on.

**Vaes Dothrak**

"Can't you help me make him understand?" Daenerys asked Jorah as they walked through the market. She had spoken with Khal Drogo in hopes of convincing him to still invade and conquer the Seven Kingdoms but Drogo seemed to have no interest in the idea anymore.

"The Dothraki do things in their own time and for their own reasons. Have patience, Khaleesi. You will go home. I promise you." Jorah answered.

"My brother was a fool but he was, well I guess still is the rightful heir." Daenerys said to which Jorah began chuckling. "Have I said something funny, Ser?"

"Forgive me Khaleesi but your ancestor, Aegon, didn't seize six of the kingdoms because of his right. He had no right to them. He seized them because he could." Jorah explained.

"I agree with Ser Jorah." Farengar spoke up. "Tens of thousands of years ago, all of these 'royal' bloodlines were nothing but hunter-gatherers like everyone else at the time. Many of them did not even exist then."

"Who do you think has the right to rule then, Farengar?" Daenerys asked in annoyance.

"I follow the Divines and believe in what they decree." Farengar answered. Daenerys gave him a quizzing look so he explained. "This concerns the subject that you and I have discussed many time, Lady Daenerys. The Dovahkiin."

"The Divines bestowed the right to rule on those who are Dovahkiin then?"

"No, my lady. You're looking at it the wrong way." Farengar clarified. "Akatosh didn't grant the powers of Dovahkiin to certain individuals and give them the _right_ to rule. He gave them the _duty_ to rule. The position of a ruler does not exist to give a person some special privilege, but for them to use that position to improve the wellbeing of the people and honor the Aedra."

Daenerys looked thoughtful at this. More and more, she was starting to understand the stress and difficulties of rulers.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Jorah remarked. "Who knows what goes on in the minds of gods? Now if you would excuse me, Khaleesi. I need to go and check to see if I received letters. Enjoy the market."

As Jorah walked off, Farengar excused himself as well and went in a different direction. As Jorah walked through the market, he was suddenly stopped by a small boy who handed him an official pardon. It meant that he could return to the Seven Kingdoms. He read the paper before turning back to find Daenerys.

Farengar pretended to browse through wares as he watched Ser Jorah meet the young boy out of the corner of his eye. He then began moving through the market back towards Daenerys. He had already received a message from the Black Prince that an order had been placed to have Daenerys assassinated. Farengar was ordered to stop it if possible.

He found Daenerys just as she met a wine merchant. Ser Jorah arrived a moment later and was watching as well. While it was possible, Farengar did not think that Jorah would be the one to make the attempt on Daenery's life. You do not jeopardize your spy's position in such a way.

"Princess." The merchant said as he bowed.

"Rise." Daenerys said in amusement. "I'd still like to taste that wine."

"This?" The merchant said before he tossed the wine on the ground. "Not worthy of a princess. I have a dry red from the Arbor. Nectar of the gods. Let me give you a cask as a gift."

"You honor me, sir." Daenerys said with a smile.

"The honor is mine, my princess."

"Is it now." Farengar spoke as he suddenly appeared. Daenerys looked at him in confusion while the merchant seemed surprise. "You would just give away your best wine like that?"

"Why would I not wish to honor the princess? A small gesture from someone as lowly as me, perhaps, but it is for the princess." The merchant insisted.

Farengar raised an eyebrow before glancing at Daenerys. "I may not be the best merchant but I know you don't just give away your best wares for free. It's not good for business. Instead, you are supposed to boast about you most expensive wine so as to make some additional coin."

"I am just trying to be generous to the princess-"

"Open that cask, Rakharo." Jorah said as he walked up. "I have a thirst."

"The wine is for the Khaleesi, it's not for you." The merchant said.

"You seem a little nervous." Farengar noted. "Why would that be? Maybe you should came yourself down by having the first sip. Lady Daenerys is a generous person. I'm sure she would not be offended to grand you this chance to prove that it is your best wine."

"I am not worthy of such a vintage-"

"You will drink." Daenerys ordered with narrow eyes. She suddenly understood what Farengar and Jorah were hinting at.

The merchant blinked before taking the cup and nodded at Daenerys. He suddenly threw the cup before shoving a cask at Rakharo as he ran.

However, Farengar was ready as his hand came up and a small fireball shot forward and slammed into the assassin's leg. He cried out as he fell before some Dothraki warriors pinned him down.

"Let us go somewhere safe, Lady Daenerys." Farengar said. "It's not safe in the open here."

Jorah began leading Daenerys back to their tents. Farengar followed while ignoring the surprised and fearful looks some people were giving him.

**King's Landing**

"Lord Stark." Renly said as he caught up to Eddard. "A moment…alone if you will."

Eddard nodded and gestured his guards away. After they left, Renly faced him. "He named you protector of the Realm."

"He did." Eddard answered. "And he named William as crown prince."

"She won't care. We need to take the steps necessary to secure William's position. We should strike now, before Cersei does." Renly insisted. "If we wait until Robert dies then it will be too late. She'll put Joffrey on the throne instead."

"You want me to dishonor Robert's last hours by shedding blood in these halls?" Eddard demanded.

"We can handle this in a different matter. By creating a strong power base to back William." Renly countered. "The North, the Stormlands, and the Legions will support William. We could maybe count the Riverlands as well because of your wife. We can add another ally to that list in the form of the Reach. But it would require some sacrifice on the North's part."

"What sacrifice?" Eddard questioned.

"Break off the marriage between William and your daughter Arya." Renly answered to Eddard's surprise. "You can find a legitimate reason to do so without upsetting your bannerman. Arrange a marriage between William and Margaery Tyrell and the support of the Reach is guaranteed. Think about it. Half of the kingdoms plus the royal army would be an unmatched alliance. Cersei would have no choice but to accept this."

Eddard stared long and hard at Renly as he contemplated this. After hearing his daughter's confession of being in love with William, he knew that she would never forgive Eddard if he did this. And he was certain that William held strong feelings for Arya as well. "…If you wish to attempt this, then you will have to discuss this with your nephew. I won't be the one to try and break them apart."

Eddard then left as Renly stared after him. Later, in his study, Eddard wrote a letter to be sent to Stannis to inform him of the situation and call on his support. Eddard was certain that Stannis would support William. As his messenger left, Baelish was entered the room.

"My Lord Protector." Baelish said with his mocking grin.

"…The king has named William his heir. Not only that, William is Robert's only trueborn son." Eddard informed Baelish. "The throne will pass to him."

"So it would seem." Baelish remarked as he paced in the room. "But why inform me of this? As you probably are aware of by now, William and I are not on the best of terms."

"You promised Catelyn you'd help me." Eddard answered. "William has only ten Blades and about forty legionnaires. Even with my household guards that may not be enough to deal with the number of Lannister men in the city. I need the Gold Cloaks."

"While it is true that I made that promise to Cat, try and look at it from my point of view." Baelish said. "As soon as William sits on the throne I lose my spot on the Small Council. Why would I want to help him unless…I receive something suitable in return?"

"…What so you want then?"

Baelish smirked as he poured himself a glass of wine. "If I'm to give up my spot on the council, it's only nature that I receive something that could ease the pain of losing an elevated position. A different elevated position perhaps? I am only a minor noble after all so how about something like…Harrenhall?"

"Harrenhall?" Eddard said in confusion.

"A burned ruin, yes, but if I'm named lord of Harrenhall I could just rebuilt it and I would gain higher status as well. Supposing that I was named lord of Harrenhall of course." Baelish said before sipping his wine.

"You would become a High Lord then." Eddard stated.

"Of course…That is, if it were to happen." Baelish grinned as he sat down across from Eddard. "When the queen proclaims one king and the Hand proclaims another, whose peace do the Gold Cloaks protect? Who do they follow? The man who pays them."

**Vaes Dothrak**

"King Robert still wants me dead." Daenerys said as she, Ser Jorah, and Farengar stood in the Khal's tent. The merchant who attempted to assassinate Daenerys was strung up against one of the posts.

"This poison was the first but won't be the last." Jorah answered.

"There is no real proof that King Robert ordered this, Lady Daenerys." Farengar remarked.

"Who else could have ordered it?" Daenerys demanded.

"Your brother, perhaps. There are many who would want you dead, my lady. One cannot just jump to conclusions."

"Robert is the most likely one to order this." Jorah countered. "Daenerys son bears Targaryen blood and will have forty thousand riders behind him. He will not stop hunting her."

"Then I urge you to try to make peace, my Lady." Farengar spoke to Daenery's shock.

"Make peace? After this? After threatening me and my child?" Daenerys said in anger.

"I didn't mean with Robert, my lady. I meant with the Black Prince." Farengar said. Daenerys eyes widened in shock. Before she could question him further, Khal Drogo suddenly entered along with his Bloodriders.

Khal Drogo stared with worry at Daenerys for a moment before he turned his head to glare at the assassin. He grabbed a torch and threw it into the fire pit before he approached Daenerys.

"_Moon of my life."_ Drogo said as he cupped Daenerys face. _"Are you hurt?"_

Daenerys shook her head with a small smile before Khal Drogo affectionately kissed her forehead. He then turned to Jorah and Farengar.

"_Jorah the Andal, I heard what you did. Choose any horse you wish, it is yours._" Khal Drogo then focused on Farengar, "_Secret-Fire, I know of your kind and they are treated with suspicion, but you have done me a service and I too gift you a horse of your choose._"

Khal Drogo then face stood in front of Daenerys again and placed a hand on her stomach. _"And to my son, the stallion who will mount the world, I also pledge a gift. I will give him the iron chair that his mother's father sat upon. I will give him Seven Kingdoms. I, Drogo, will do this."_

Daenerys felt herself smiling at this. The Bloodriders began to cheer as Drogo continued. _"I will take my Khalasar west to where the world ends and ride wooden horses across the black salt water as no Khal has done before! I will kill the men in the iron suits and tear down their stone houses! I will rape their woman, take their children as slaves, and BRING THEIR BROKEN GODS BACK TO VAES DOTHRAK! This, I vow…I Drogo, son of Bharbo!"_

Everyone in the tent cheered at the declaration. Everyone except one. Farengar was glad his hood was up. It hid the dark look in his eyes.

**King's Landing**

William sat alone on a stone bench and stared at the signet ring in his hand. _King…I am to be king? Even with all I done, can I do this? Can I be a king?_

"Will?"

William looked up to see Arya standing before him with a sad look. He was so engrossed in his thought that he didn't even hear her enter.

"I…I heard what has happened." Arya hesitantly spoke as she sat next to him. "I'm not good at this sort of thing but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this happened."

"…I'm glad you're here, Arya." William said as he placed an arm around Arya and leaned against her. "My father…has named me his heir."

"His heir?!" Arya replied in shock. "Then you're going to be king?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I should."

"What do you mean?" Arya asked in confusion.

"Years ago, I was playing in one of the gardens with a wooden sword. I was pretending to be my father. Fighting a glorious battle and pretending that I won the rebellion and became king like he did. Joffrey came into the garden and heard me. He shoved me down and said that he would be king and not me. He told me that I would be nothing."

Arya grimaced at this. William just continued. "I tried to say I was just pretending and that I knew I wouldn't be king but Joffrey kept shoving me. I lost my temper and punched him in the face. Both mother and father found us wrestling and broke us apart. I had just a few scraps while Joffrey was bleeding from the nose. It was our first fight. I remember shouting at him that he could be king if he wanted because I would become something greater than a king. Ever since then we never got along."

William glanced at Arya as she put a hand on his. "…Will, I don't care what anyone may say. It doesn't matter who would be a better king or not so long as you simple choose to be a good king. I believe in you. You've done so many good things and now you can do more. I will stand by your side no matter what you do."

Arya then kissed William's cheek. He blinked in surprise and slowly placed a hand over the spot she kissed. He looked into her eyes and leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "Thank you, Arya."

"Someone has to set you straight when you're being silly, my future king." Arya grinned.

"…You know that this means you will be queen, right?" He couldn't keep himself from chuckling at the look on Arya's face as she realized this.

An aid suddenly ran up to the two of them. "Prince William! The king…your father."

William felt his heart clench. He stared at the messenger before Arya squeezed his hand. "Will…go."

After another moment, William kissed Arya's forehead and ran towards his father's room. As Arya herself left, she silently prayed to the Divines.

William reached the room where his father was at and jerked opened the door. He found himself face to face with Joffrey.

"We share each other's pain, brother. Our beloved father is dead."

William stared at Joffrey for a moment before moving past him towards the bed. Cersei was the only other one in the room and stood to the side as William reached the bed.

William looked down at his father's motionless body. He could almost swear that his father was just sleeping. He slowly placed a hand on his father's head as tears threated to spill.

…_Divines please watch over my father's spirit._ William thought as he leaned down and kissed his father's forehead in a final farewell.

Cersei then glanced over at Joffrey and nodded to him. Joffrey hesitated before he spoke.

"Brother, there are those who would conspire against the crown. Our family must stand together, united." Joffrey said. William slowly raised his eyes as a dark feeling ran up his spine. He slowly turned to face Joffrey, who held out a hand as he spoke again. "We've had our differences in the past but together we can rid of any threats to the realm. Take my hand and stand by me. All I'm asking for is your loyalty."

William stared at the offered hand. He glanced at his mother who gave him a nod, encouraging him to do so. He then faced Joffrey again and looked into his eye.

The eyes are the windows to the soul and there William saw the truth that Joffrey was offering.

William said nothing as he walked around Joffrey and out of the room.

Cersei blinked in shock. "William, wait!" She said as she hurried after him. Alone in the room, Joffrey slowly clenched his hand in anger.

"If that's your choice, then so be it." Joffrey said with darkness in his eyes. He stepped out of the room and glanced down the hall to see a Gold Cloak there. Joffrey nodded at him and the man immediately ran off.

William stopped in the hallway as his mother caught up to him. "William! Please don't do this! Joffrey is trying to end any problems between you two."

"I saw the truth in his eyes, mother. That's the last thing he wants. I will do as father asked and do what I believe is right."

"Even if it turns into war? You could stop it if you just accept Joffrey as king-"

"DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH FATHER"S SO CALLED ACCIDENT?!" William suddenly shouted as he turned and looked his mother in the eye. Cersei flinched with wide eyes as she stared at her son. William's face slowly turned into a glare. "…You did. I can see the truth in your eyes, mother. I know what Joffrey wants and it's for me to be humiliated and broken. I will not give him that."

As he turned away, Cersei spoke up. "William. Please…don't make me go through the sight of my children waging war and killing each other…I beg you…don't make me go through that."

"…Joffrey will not die by my hand, mother. That's all I can promise you." William replied before leaving his mother in the hall.

As he continued on, Delphine appeared and fell in next to him. "What are your orders?"

"Go get Arya now! Get her and her family out of the castle immediately. I'll head to the Legion's makeshift barrack and rally them with the rest of the Blades." William ordered.

Delphine nodded and turned down a different hallway. As she approached a corner she stopped as five Lannister men stepped out in front of her. She glanced behind her to see five more Lannister men.

"Grandmaster Delphine, by order of the Queen Regent, you are to be arrested. Surrender your sword peacefully." The leader ordered.

Delphine instead slowly drew her katana free from its sheath. "Well, the queen certainly know how to insult me by sending only ten of you."

William passed the castle gates and crossed the street to a Manor that was being used as a makeshift barracks for the forty legionnaires and William's Blades. Soon afterword's, the Gold Cloak that Joffrey nodded to exited the castle as well and ran down to one corner of the street. He nodded to a Gold Cloak captain who turned and whistled.

At least two hundred City Guards began filling into the street, heading straight towards the Manor.

**Battle of Mummer's Ford**

"IT"S AN AMBUSH!" Aela yelled as she ran into the camp. Beric's men and one hundred legionary cavalry immediately began to mount their horses. Aela herself lit an arrow in a campfire and fired it into the sky as a signal. The second hundred legionary cavalry had split from the main group to cover more ground. The flaming arrow would signal them of the ambush.

War cries sounded out as five hundred Lannister men charged the camp. The small army was made up of a mixture of swordsmen, spearmen, and some cavalry.

The Legionnaires were the quickest to react and surprised the enemy by charging straight towards them. The Lannister troops stopped charging and braced for the legionnaires. At the last second, the legionary cavalry swerved and threw their spears into the enemy ranks before falling back toward the camp. The charge was meant allow time for Beric's men to prepare for battle.

A horn sounded out as Gregor Clegane lead a charge from behind the camp and surprised Beric's men. Gregor's men in turn were taken by surprise as the legionary cavalry had returned and slammed into them. A furious melee broke out as the legionnaires and Beric's men fought to break loose. The Lannister infantry join the fight moments later.

Aela fired arrow after arrow at the enemy. If one managed to get to close, she drew a short sword to fight with. Not far from her was Farkas. He lifted a screaming man and hurled him into a group of Lannister troops.

Vilkas tore through the enemy with his greatsword, leaving a trail of dead bodies. He turned and grimaced as he saw the Mountain impale a lance through Beric Dondarrion. The Mountain's helm then slowly turned toward Vilkas.

Gregor tossed the broken lance down and drew his own greatsword from his back. He was strong enough that he could wield a greatsword with only one hand. He urged his horse to charge at the Harbinger who was on foot.

Vilkas waited patiently before he suddenly dove past the front of the horse and cut the beast's legs out from under Gregor. The Mountain recovered quickly and stood up before blocking Vilkas's attack. Vilkas parried and stricken back and forth with Gregor.

Vilkas ducked under a blow and slashed Gregor's side. The blade failed to penetrate the thick armor that Gregor wore and Gregor responded by slamming his massive fist into Vilkas's chest. Gregor raised his blade above the Harbinger and brought it down. Vilkas rolled out of the way before jabbing his greatsword forward.

This time the blade stabbed through Gregor's armor into his gut. Gregor ignored the injury and attacked again. Vilkas step sided behind the Mountain and jumped up and brought his sword down onto Gregor's shoulder. The Mountain staggered away as blood poured through the new wound.

Another horn sounded out as the second hundred legionnaires appeared over a small hill. At their head was Galmar Stone-Fist. One of Legate Ufric's most trusted officers. Galmar's men had spotted Aela's flaming arrow and responded immediately. The second group slammed into the surprised and disorganized Lannister troops and created an opening for the legionnaires to escape.

Aela had managed to get a horse and lead a second one to Vilkas. "Get on! We have to retreat!"

"HARBINGER! COME BACK AND FACE ME!" Gregor shouted in fury as the Companions and the Legions successfully broke away from the battle to ride for Cloud Ruler. It was a Lannister victory but the war had only just begun.

**King's Landing**

Eddard lead his men to where Baelish, Varys, and Janos Slynt were waiting for him. He had just been informed of Robert's death and was called to the throne room. The moment that Eddard had dreaded had arrived and now he needed to do what was needed to put William on the throne.

"All is accomplished, the city watch is yours." Baelish said.

"Good. Where is William and Lord Renly?" Eddard asked.

"I fear that Lord Renly has left the city. He was last seen galloping south in some hast with Ser Loras and some retainers." Varys answered. "Prince William has gone to the legion barracks outside the castle."

"Perhaps it's best if William weren't here just yet." Baelish noted. "This could be some dirty business after all."

Eddard did not speak for a moment and then just nodded. He led the party into the throne room. As they entered, a herald announced Joffrey as king and Cersei as Queen Regent. Joffrey sat on the Iron throne with his mother seated next to him.

"I command the Council to make all the necessary arrangements for my coronation. I wish to be crowned within the fortnight." Joffrey demanded.

Eddard turned his gaze from Joffrey to the Kingsguard. "Ser Barristan, I believe that no man here can question your honor."

Barristan walked forth and accepted the scroll that Eddard gave him. "King Robert's seal. Unbroken." Barristan announced as he opened it. "William Baratheon is named Crown Prince and heir to the throne and Lord Eddard Stark is to rule as Lord Regent until he comes of age."

"I am the eldest and I am the rightful heir! Not William!" Joffrey growled in anger.

"May I see that letter, Ser Barristan?" Cersei asked. As he held it, she allowed herself a small smirk in amusement. "Is this to be your shield Lord Stark? A document that you most likely forged since you were alone with Robert?" Cersei then ripped the paper into several pieces.

"Those are the king's words, my lady." Barristan said appalled. "There's nothing to indicate that document is not legit."

"We have a new king now. Joffrey is the eldest and the new king. We cannot trust Lord Stark's word that this letter is legit." Cersei replied dismissively. "My advice to you Lord Stark is to bend the knee to my son Joffrey."

"Joffrey no longer has a claim to the throne. William is now the rightful heir." Eddard declared.

"Liar!" Joffrey yelled as Cersei snorted.

"You condemn yourself with your own mouth. Ser Barristan, seize this traitor."

Barristan hesitated. He was torn over what to do.

"Ser Barristan is a good man, a loyal man. Do him no harm." Eddard ordered his men.

"Kill all of these traitors! I command it!" Joffrey yelled. The Hound drew his sword as the Lannister men prepared to fight.

"Commander!" Eddard spoke to Janos. "Take the Queen and Joffrey into custody until William arrives. I want no bloodshed. Tell you men to lay down their arms and no one needs to die."

Cersei just glared at Eddard before she glanced at Janos. He turned and yell out an order to the city guard. They then suddenly attacked Eddard's men, taking then completely by surprise. Barristan grimaced and stayed out of the fight. As Eddard grabbed his sword he felt a blade at his throat.

"William and I did tell you not to trust me." Baelish said to Eddard. "And you were foolish to believe that I would allow that little shit of a prince on the throne."

A moment later, Eddard was forced to his knees with his hands chained behind his back. He stared mournfully at his dead men.

"You should have bended the knee, Lord Stark. Like I said, you made a mistake." Cersei said with a cruel grin.

"…You're wrong." Eddard replied with a glare. "I've already given William a copy of Robert's will. And I gave him the king's signet ring."

Cersei's smirk faded into shock at this. Joffrey however, just let out a cruel chuckle before speaking. "You're the one whose wrong, traitor. I've already given orders to the City Watch concerning my 'brother'. I imagine he'll be joining us any moment now."

Both Cersei and Eddard stared in surprise and confusion. Cersei wondered just what Joffrey had done.

**Unknown Location**

"You said we would eventually have an army. Instead we have this…Oblivion Gate?" Viserys questioned. He stood with Mankar on a balcony overlooking a training area where several members of the Mythic Dawn were practicing their Daedric given powers.

"Do not underestimate the power of our Lord Dagon." Mankar answered. "These Gates will allow our lord's armies to invade and claim this world for Lord Dagon. And you will rule Westeros in his name…once we've gathered enough power of course."

"Why can't we strike now? How many Oblivion Gates can we open?"

"I can open a gate on my own. My daughter and my son, Ruma and Raven, can summon one if they work in unison. We are of the Altmer race, however, and magic is our birthright." Mankar explained before glancing down at some of the acolytes. "Sadly, that is all. The rest of our order hails from Westeros or Essos. They suffer from magic being lost through the ages just as those infidels who follow the Aedra have. It will take many years before any of them could summon a Gate, even if they work in unison."

Mankar gestured at the initiates. "Lord Dagon has granted them the power to summon armor over themselves as well as some weapons. Some are strong enough to summon a familiar to aid them if need be. But they have little power beyond that."

He then looked straight at Viserys. "Two Oblivion Gates cannot conquer the Seven Kingdoms. If we strike too soon we will just give ourselves away to the world. It's foolish to launch our plans if we are not prepared."

"Is there no way to increase our ability to summon more Gates? I've waited many years and I'm losing patience." Viserys growled.

"Actually, there is." Mankar replied. Viserys jerked in shock. "Some of our agents have discovered the location of a magical object of immeasurable power and would be of great use to us. An Elder Scroll. Unfortunately, it is sealed underneath Cloud Ruler Temple."

Viserys eyes blazed in suppressed fury. "That means…the Black Prince. He has an Elder Scroll and yet he doesn't use it?"

"Quite stupid of him, isn't it?" Mankar remarked. "But we cannot make any attempt to take the Scroll just yet either. Not with over ten thousand Legionnaires guarding the temple fortress. We must wait until the opportunity presents itself to use."

"Damn…I wish I could know when this would happen." Viserys grumbled.

"Hmmm…That reminds me. We have a 'guest' who you might like to meet." Mankar motioned for Viserys to follow him. "Normally, we would just kill someone who is misguided like this woman. However, she possesses useful abilities that have been granted to her. She has been resistant to our 'questioning' so far. But she might reveal something of interest to you."

After walking for a moment, Viserys piped up again. "You said you were an Altmer?"

"Correct. It means 'High Elf' in your tongue."

"Why aren't there more of you? I've never even heard of your kind until I met you." Viserys asked in curiosity.

"You will find an occasional elf hiding in Westeros. You might encounter a member of one of the beast races in the eastern parts of Essos." Mankar explained. "My people come from an island nation far southwest of Westeros while I believe you can find the beast races living on the easternmost parts of Essos. We just exist away from your kind. Ahh, here we are."

Mankar opened a locked room and the two of them entered. Inside, Viserys blinked in shock. A woman kneeled with her head lowered. Her arms were chained above her to the ceiling. She wore ripped rags and had bruises and some dried blood on her face from beatings and torture. What suck out to Viserys the most was that her skin was ashy colored. She raised her head and glared at the two with red colored eyes.

"We captured this woman not too long ago. She's a Dunmer or Dark Elf. And she foolishly follows the weak Daedric Prince Azura. Despite this poor choice, her lady Azura sometimes grants her visons of the future. We captured her in hopes of using this ability to our advantage. But she has been defiant so far. Her name is Aranea Ienith." Mankar said before he turned to Aranea. "How are we doing today, my dear?"

"…go back to the deepest, hellish part of Oblivion where you belong." Aranea spate in anger.

"Charming, isn't she?" Mankar said with a smirk.

"She sees visions of the future." Viserys spoke in wonder. He leaned in closer to Aranea. "I am the rightful heir of the Seven Kingdoms and I demand you to tell me what I want to know."

Aranea let out a chuckle of amusement. "Only my Lady Azura chooses what I see, Viserys Targaryen. I cannot call upon this power at will. Even if I could, I still would not tell you anything."

Viserys growled at the Dunmer. "You would dare defy the dragon?!"

_What a fool._ Aranea though. _He thinks he can frighten me to help him._

_**A fool he may be, but you will tell him what I wish for him to hear.**_

_L-lady Azura?!_

_**Yes, my dear Aranea. I am here. I wish for you to tell this Targaryen what I shall show you.**_

_But why? Why tell him anything?_

_**Do not worry and trust your lady, my dear Aranea.**_

…_As you wish, my lady._

Viserys blinked in confusion as Aranea suddenly seemed to freeze as she stared at the ground. He was about to speak again when Aranea's head suddenly shot up and stared at him. He took a step back in shock at seeing her eyes glow with a strange light. When she spoke, her voice sounded with a strange echo.

"You wish to know the future, Viserys Targaryen? Hear now then, the prophecy of the Black Stag and the Three-Headed Dragon.

The Black Stag has dreamed of the Red Dragon with Three Heads

The first dragon head shall spill the blood of the Black Stag with the razor of Mehrunes Dagon.

The second dragon head shall sound its voice to resonate with the Black Stag

The third dragon head shall seek to take that which the Black Stag holds most dear

The destiny and fate of the Black Stag shall forever be bound to the Dragons

So speaks Azura, Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn."

Aranea then sagged in her chains and drooped her head. Viserys slowly grinned.

"A prophecy! It mentioned the razor! I must be the first dragon head as I carry the razor! And I will kill the Black Prince with it!"

Mankar rubbed his chin in contemplation. "It's possible, Prince Viserys. But I wouldn't be too quick to jump to conclusions. Prophecies can be vague and often come true in ways you would not predict. Not to mention there were other parts of this prophecy."

"The other parts of the prophecy don't concern me." Viserys disagreed. "I heard what I needed to hear."

Viserys turned and left the cell while still grinning. Mankar stared at Aranea for a moment as he still contemplated the prophecy. After a moment, he too left the cell. Aranea was left alone.

_**Do not worry, my dear Aranea. You will be free someday from this place. You must be patient and wait. Now rest, my dear. Rest and recover your strength.**_

_Yes, my lady._ Aranea then let the darkness of sleep take her.

**Chapter End**

**Military Strength (Edited)**

(Some of the figures I'm basing this off of are given by George R.R. Martin himself for the Game of Thrones Roleplaying Game. I may change the numbers in the future as they do differ between the books and the TV Show.)

**The Legions**: Six active legions at 5850 men each. Total strength = 35100 men (Secret fleet being built in the north near Torrhen's Square. Currently about 20 ships)

-this does not include the seven, eighth, and ninth legions which are still in training.

-in secret, William recently purchased the material needed to build a new, secret royal fleet. This is a test for a new ship design that William and Theon created called a Trireme War Galley. Only twenty ships have been made so far.

**The North**: Estimated to be about 40,000 men in strength. Small fleet of warships numbering about 40.

-The vast lands of the North mean that it takes time to gather all the troops together. This is why Robb was only able to summon around 18,000 when he marched south as he was in a rush to aid the Riverlands and save his father.

-Thanks to the suggestion of William, Eddard has ordered a small fleet to be built to protect the North's new fishing fleet. The fishing fleet numbers around one hundred vessel while there is about forty warships to protect them.

**The Iron Islands**: strength is about 20-25,000 men. 400 Longships, 100 warships

-The Ironborn have almost no cavalry to speak of. Most troops are raiders and skirmishers.

-Most of the fleet are Longships which are meant for raiding and not sea battles.

**The Westerlands**: 80-100,000 men. 50-70 warships. (I updated the strength of the Lannisters and gave them some additional troops. I should be more closer to the TV show. they have about 60,000 in the Riverlands with more in the Westerlands themselves.)

-The Lannister troops are arguably the best train and equipped besides the legions thanks to the wealth of the Lannisters.

-There are an additional 50 ships in King's Landing that support Joffrey

**The Stormlands**: roughly 30,000 men. No sea power. (Stannis has about 160 ships that were a part of the Royal Navy. This is technically not part of the Stormlands)

-Very little cavalry but their infantry troops are indicated to be well trained.

-Although there are a number of ships on its coast, they are under threat of being smashed apart from storms. This is probably why the Stormlands don't seem to have an actual fleet.

**The Reach**: about 100,000 men and over 200 warships (I remember reading somewhere at one point that the reach could call on 200,000 men at their max limits. Could someone confirm this for me?)

-The Reach prefers to have a cavalry to footsoldier ratio of 2-to-1, indicating that they are a cavalry based army.

-The reach can potentially raise their navy to a much larger number than 200.

**The Vale of Arryn**: about 45,000 men with no sea power.

-The Vale does have a small defensive fleet but their sea power is still considered negligible and is probably of no concern to the other kingdoms.

**Dorne**: claimed to have about 50,000 men and no sea power. (This has been reveal to be a lie by Dorne, their real strength is unknown but fans guest it to be around 20-25,000 men)

-most of Dorne's military is made up of spearmen or horse archers

-Dorne has very few ships due to having no good anchorage on its coast.

**Q&amp;A's**

**Greyjedi449t**: Sansa is just a very naïve girl. She thinks that Cersei is trying to get her to marry Joffrey and has no idea that she's just being manipulated and has no idea of what happened between Cersei and Arya earlier in the story.

**TetrisLame**: William may have had no reason to suspect anything of Baelish at that time or did not think Baelish would inform Tywin of anything…or I could just admit I overlooked that part. (Rubs back of head) LOL! Sorry!

**marco794**: Magic does not make someone all powerful. At least, not in this story. The Mythic Dawn can only summon two gates. There will only be a handful of people who will use magic in this story and I won't let them get freakishly powerful.

**pettersoderberg01**: I was tempted to have Ulfric use a shout but he couldn't without causing a major scandal or something along those lines. Also, I highly doubt he needed to. ;)

**Mashot Tito**: More will be given about Ulfric later. Will and Arya kiss each other's cheeks but won't have full lip contact for quite a while I'm afraid. (They are fifteen and almost thirteen respectively.) But I think you will like what I have planned when it comes.

**akasha brunestud**: I myself have not played ES III Morrowind I'm afraid. I did add one thing which was the Blades Spymaster Caius. I only found out about him because of the Elder Scrolls Wiki. I'm sorry but I probably won't be adding anything else from Morrowind. Sorry.

**ShinobiTwin05**: I burst out laughing at your comment 'Go oblivious Dragonborn who's a Stag Go!' I glad people are liking him.

I'm still thinking about reposting the Arya/William/Dany poll. Like I said, I might do it at the end of season 1.

The Dragon Priest, huh? I have thought about them but they might be too powerful to add. (Their one of my personal most enemies in the game. Throwing a bunch of lethal spells at you and flying away if you get too close. THEIR SO ANNOYING!) I will consider it but I make no promises at this time.

**movienut96**: Sorry, but I still won't say anything about Theon just yet. But I think you will like what I plan on doing with him.

I've given Galmar a small part in this chapter. He probably won't have a big role but I am considering making him eventually become a Legate for one of the Legions.

Age of Oppression has already been requested and I will put it in. I'm just waiting for the right moment. There won't be too much change to the lyrics because then it might as well be a different song. Thanks for your suggestion!

**Ikki34**: Yes, I dared! LOL. But they do have some limits. Still won't confirm Alduin yet.

More Daedra are planned to appear in the story. I can't say for sure about Nocturnal yet but I do have an idea for Sanguine.

**Tashio**: Yes, Aegon will be appearing. I even gave a hint concerning him in this chapter.

William's actual appearance, Huh? Hmm. I imagine that the closet to what he would look like would be to combine the appearances of Gendry and Jaime. (Because Robert and Cersei are William's parents)

But…if enough readers want me to attempt it, I could maybe try to use a character creator from one of my games to try and make William. (I'm thinking maybe Dragon Age 2's character creator since it is pretty clean and clear) Of course, the problem with this is that William might appear to be too old. If you guy what me to try then I will, if not, then I leave William's appearance to your own imaginations.

**Guest**: Interesting suggestion about Joffrey. I will consider this but I'm not sure Mephala would like him. Maybe Boethia but I'm not sure yet. We'll see.

**Lt. Cmdr. Radner**: Yah, I made a mistake. I know that most of the grammar problems are from the upload process. I won't do it again.

I appreciate the offered support of the Greymarch emissaries (even though I'm not sure what they are since I haven't gotten that far in Oblivion. I suspect there from the DLC LOL!) But the help is currently not needed as I am creating my own Realm. Just like the Daedric Princes each have their own realm, I will have one too! I shall call it, The Ranting Realm!

…yah not best name but I think it will suit me. It shall include a bunch if different regions of things I love. Still taking a while to build since I'm learning of my powers as an author.

Speaking of which, Angel! How's the new security system coming along?

Angel: Coming online now, Executing Phase Shift. Oh, by the way, my quote 'dad' is yelling something at you over the Echo device. Something about returning me to him or he'll place a bounty on you.

I just build the Borderlands Region in my realm and Handsome Jack is already causing problems? No worries, I got the Vault Hunters on speed dial so I'll just…wait…Angel, where's Claptrap?

**BOOOOOOOM!**

…please tell me that wasn't the personal castle I was building.

Angel: Uhhh…

Claptrap: My bad!

DANGNABBIT CLAPTRAP!


	14. And the War Begins

**Author's Note: Finally! I'm back and I got this chapter done after a long, LONG time! Very sorry for the wait but after getting back from vacation (During which I got some REAL obsidian! Take that white walkers!) I had a bunch of work and several family events taking place due to the end of summer approaching. But I'm back with TWO bonuses for all of you along with this chapter.**

**First, Thanks to the help of one of the reader, Tashio, I found a fairly good picture of what William looks like. (You will have to imagine him with black hair thought) The internet address in on my profile. Thank you so much for your help, Tashio!**

**Second, I have made a makeshift banner for William as well. It too has a link on my profile. Check it out if you're interested.**

**Well, you guys enjoy the new chapter while I need to check and see how the Ranting Realm is doing and…what the? ANGEL! WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE!?**

**(MILITARY EDIT: I've updated the military strength of the Lannisters in the previous chapter so be sure to check that out.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls

Regular speech

_Thoughts_

"_Different language"_

_**Daedric speech**_

**Chapter 14: And the War Begins**

Sansa was walking with the Septa in a sad mood. She was feeling a little confused. When she spoke with the Queen several weeks before, she was thrilled when the queen informed her that she would prefer Sansa marring Joffrey instead of Arya getting married. Cersei had informed her that she would try to convince the king to change the marriage. Sansa had then spent that entire afternoon conversing and answering a few questions with the Queen. Sansa did feel a little bad about saying a few things about Arya that she shouldn't have said, but she couldn't help but keep thinking of Joffrey.

Lately however, both the queen and Joffrey seemed to be avoiding or ignoring her. Did she do something to upset them? She didn't know.

"Stop." The Septa suddenly said. Sansa blinked as she listened. Did she hear fighting? Here in the castle? But that was impossible.

"Go back to your room, bar the door, and do not open them for anyone you do not know." The Septa ordered.

"What's happening?" Sansa asked as fear started to creep into her.

"Do as I told you, child! Run!"

Sansa fearfully turned and did so. _What is going on?_

Arya drew her sword Needle from its sheath. She held it in one hand while holding a bokken in the other. She settled into a stance before she started moving through one of the katas shown to her. She always practiced with Needle when she practiced katas instead of sparing.

Truthfully, she didn't feel like practicing at all. She was worried about Will. Was he alright? Syrio insisted that she practice a little, though. He said that it would be a good way to get her mind off of things.

"Yes, that's it, Arya dear." Syrio commented as he observed her form. "Flow like water, but strike with speed and precision."

Arya suddenly stopped and stood up straight. "How can I focus on practicing? Will's father…the king. I can even imagine what he must be going through. His father is dying…or already dead."

Arya looked up as Syrio placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your lover is a strong young man. Made stronger by the support you give him. Your love for each other will be challenged all your life. By overcoming these challenges together, your love for each other will only grow."

Syrio took a step back from her. "What do we say to Death, Arya dear?"

"Not today." Arya immediately answered.

"We fight against death with every day we life. But sooner or later, Death comes for us all. If you accept Death as an equal and without fear, then, you will gain one last final victory against Death itself. It is an end to one thing…but a beginning to another." Syrio said with a small smile.

Arya gave a small smile back but the two of them turned when they heard a door bang open. Ser Meryn of the Kingsguard, along with four Lannister men, entered the room.

"Arya Stark, come with us. The Black Prince has asked for you to come see him." Ser Meryn spoke.

Arya stared at him before her eyes narrowed. "If Will wanted to see me, he would have come here himself or sent one of his Blades."

"The little lady is right." Syrio remarked. "Why would the prince send Lannister men and not his own men?"

"I'm not going with you anywhere." Arya said in defiance.

Ser Meryn just chuckled. "Take her."

"Are you men or snakes or just plain idiots to threaten the betrothed of the Black Prince?" Syrio remarked as one of the guards approached.

"Plain idiots, Syrio."

"Delphine!" Arya exclaimed as Delphine entered the room from behind her. Fresh blood dripped of Delphine's katana as she stepped protectively in front of Arya.

"You should've been dealt with already!" Meryn said as he drew his sword. The Lannister men followed suit and drew their swords as well.

"Well, that shows just how incompetent the Lannisters are." Delphine said with a smirk. "Stay back, Arya. Let me and Syrio handle this."

"Kill them and take the girl!" Meryn ordered.

Two men charged Syrio who effortlessly weaved between them as he struck with a practice sword. After a few moments he struck the first in the head and ducked under the second's strike. Syrio rolled around the second man's legs, causing him to fall on his back. Syrio then slammed his practice sword across the guard's face before the man could react.

Delphine struck down one guard immediately before blocking Meryn's blow. She grabbed his sword hand with her own and held him in place as she twisted and snap-kicked the second guard in the stomach. She then stepped back, pulling Meryn with her and putting him off balanced before shifting her sword to lay it on his sword arm and slashed it open. The sword clattered to the ground as Meryn took several steps back while cradling his injured arm.

Delphine then knocked the second Lannister guard's sword aside and stabbed her katana through his throat. Delphine pulled her sword out of the dead man and raised an eye as Ser Meryn fled the room.

"What a coward." Delphine remarked in disgust. Most of the Kingsguard had become so pathetic. She then turned toward Arya whose eyes were wide in awe. "We have to go, now! It's no longer safe here! We must get out of the castle and reach the Legion barracks."

"Wait! Delphine, what's going on? Why did they attack?" Arya questioned.

"Civil war, Arya. That's what's going on." Delphine answered. She grabbed one of the swords on the ground and held it out to Syrio. He blinked at the sword. "I don't care if it's not to your style, Syrio. Since you're not carrying your regular sword with you, use this instead."

"Very well, my dear. If you insist." Syrio replied with a small grin.

"Follow me." Delphine ordered. The three of them moved through the castle with the sounds of fighting and screams of death around them. As they reach the courtyard, they found the slain servants of the Stark household dead around a carriage. Delphine began to move towards the gate when Arya spoke up.

"Wait! What about my father and Sansa? We can't just leave them."

"It's too late to help them, little lady." Spoke up Spymaster Caius. He appeared behind the group with Esbern and Colette following him. "Lord Stark has been taken prisoner in the throne room and your sister is most likely captured as well."

"They won't kill them. There too valuable as hostages." Delphine remarked. "Let us all get to the Legion Barracks."

"I'm afraid that the barracks is under attack as well, Grandmaster." Caius revealed to everyone's shock. "If our Black Prince escapes, then we must meet him at the Bee and Barb Inn. Please follow me."

"Wait!" Arya suddenly said before she turned and let out a whistle.

Delphine stared in surprise. "Arya, you're giving us away-"

CRASH! Delphine was interrupted as William's horse, Shadow, broke out of a nearby stable and ran up to Arya.

"Will taught me how to whistle for Shadow." Arya explained.

Delphine blinked before shaking her head with a small smile. She then got serious. "Arya, listen to me. If something happens, I want you leave us and ride out of the city on Shadow."

"No. We will all escape together." Arya said in determination. Delphine stared for a moment before nodding with a sigh.

Caius motioned for all of them to follow him. He quickly led them through the gate. Further down the street, the outnumbered legionnaires fought against the city guard to the death.

As they ducked down an alley a figure stepped in front of them.

"Hello Caius, my old friend."

**Legion Barracks, several moments earlier**

As the Gold Cloaks began filing into the street, the Legionnaires closed the iron gates to the manor and locked it with a chain. They all then ran into the manor itself.

William had just finished strapping on his ebony armor and Dragonbane when he heard someone shout from the main room. "My prince, we got trouble!"

William entered the room where the Blades and Legionnaires had gathered. All of them were fully armed and armored. They were ready for battle. He peaked out a window to see the Gold Cloaks outside the Iron Gate. _So, Joffrey's managed to get the city guard on his side. Dam it to Oblivion._ He thought.

"In the name of King Joffrey! Open the gate!" Shouted the Gold Cloak captain.

"There's too many to fight here, my prince." Captain Renault spoke. "This manor is not design to repel attackers."

"There's a small exit at the back of the manor that leads into an ally." Spoke up Captain Hrollod, the commanding officer of the legionnaires. "My men and I can hold off these traitors long enough for you to escape, my prince."

"What!? Captain, that's suicide! You only have forty men." William said in shock.

"We understand and are prepared to do what's necessary, my prince." Captain Hrollod replied. "Captain Renault, I expect you and your fellow Blades to live up to your reputation and protect our liege."

"Captain…I don't want my men to give up their lives and die for me." William said in despair.

Outside the manor, the Gold Cloaks began to tie several ropes between the gate and some horses in order to pull it open.

"You carry your father's last will and his signet ring, my prince. We are not doing this just for you, we're doing this for the Seven Kingdoms." Hrollod insisted. He clasped his fist across his chest in a salute. "We are from the First Legion and proudly fought by your side at Long Lake. We will honor our duty to you and the Realm, Black Prince."

All forty legionnaires followed suit and saluted William. They then spoke in unison. "Hail the Black Prince!"

William felt his heart clench at their words. He held back a tear as he spoke. "…I swear that all of you will not be forgotten for this. May the Divines watch over you all."

"Talos guide you, my prince." Hrollod answered back. As William and his Blades got ready to move, Hrollod turned and spoke to his men. "Legionnaires! Sovngarde has beckoned! Our brothers and sisters who fell at Long Lake are waiting for us to join them. Let's give them something to celebrate when we arrive by dying with honor and glory! And let's take as many of these bastards with us!"

The Gold Cloaks torn down the gate and filed into the small courtyard. The doors and windows of the manor were closed as the Gold Cloaks positioned themselves.

"In the name of King Joffrey! Surrender and-" The Gold Cloak captain was interrupted as all the windows and doors suddenly jerked open.

"FOR THE BLACK PRINCE!" Yelled out the Legionnaires as they hurled their pilum from the doors and windows into the surprised Gold Cloaks.

Captain Hrollod lead the charge out of the building and the legionnaires slammed into the Gold Cloaks. The professional soldiers quickly and easily began to cut down the lesser city guards and pushed them out of the manor courtyard into the street.

William peeked out the back entrance and saw that the alley was empty. He motioned for his Blades to follow. They took about five steps when a figure stepped from a side alley.

"Karliah!" William said as he recognized the Nightingale from the Thieves Guild. She wore her dark colored Nightingale armor and the hood left only her exotic purple eyes exposed.

"Follow me, Black Prince." Karliah as she motioned him forward.

"I not leaving without Arya or her family, Karliah." William replied.

"In that case, your better follow me since I sent Brynjolf to meet your betrothed and her escorts." Karliah replied with a smirk hidden under her hood.

William rolled his eyes as he followed after her. They reached a corner where another person, this time a man, stepped around a corner in Nightingale armor. He motioned behind him and Arya along with Delphine stepped out.

"Will!" Arya shouted as she jumped into his arms.

"Arya, thank the Divines!" William said with a smile. He then frowned as he observed Arya's group. "Where's Lord Stark and Sansa?"

"I'm afraid we couldn't get them, my prince. There were just too many." Delphine answered. "We met Brynjolf just outside the castle."

"Greetings again, Black Prince." Brynjolf said with a small wave and a smile under his Nightingale hood. "I must say this situation is not to our usual agreements."

"I be sure to send you a bonus then." William said. He then turned towards Caius. "Is there no way to save Arya's father and sister?"

"Not at this time, my prince." Was the answer. William grimaced before facing Arya with a questioning gaze.

"…F-father would want us to get to safety, Will." Arya said with pain in her voice. She then looked up with fire in her eyes. "We'll get the Legions and the Northern army and come back here to kick the ass of your oblivion-dammed brother!"

William smiled at her. "Well then, I guess it's time to leave."

"They'll expect you to try and escape through one of the northern gates of the city." Karliah spoke up. "Therefore, we'll leave through the west gate, the Gate of the Gods. Vex and Delvin should have horses there waiting for you."

"Sounds like I owe you a very big bonus." William said with a small chuckle. "Let's go."

The group moved on but as they passed through the Street of Steel, they encountered a small company of city guard. A fight immediately broke out. William and his Blades quickly struck down several men as Karliah and Brynjolf joined in as well.

Arya stood back with Esbern and Colette for a moment but when she saw that two Gold Cloaks attacking Will, she darted forward while drawing Needle. She stabbed one in the leg causing him to fall to his knees. William finished his opponent and turned to see Arya stabbing Needle through the man's throat. She stepped back with a shaken look as the men fell to the ground dead.

William walked up to Arya and placed a hand around her. "Arya…it's alright. Come on."

Arya nodded after a moment of hesitation. William knew that he would need to talk to her about killing her first man. Just as her father talked to him at Long Lake. As he turned, he spotted a familiar face that was standing on the side of the street while avoiding the fight.

"Gendry!" William said in surprise as he walked up.

"M-my prince! I was just hiding over here to avoid the fighting. I swear I mean you no harm-" Gendry stuttered.

"You need to come with us." William insisted.

"What?! But I'm not part of this, I swear it!" Gendry stammered, thinking that the prince thought he was a threat.

"I know who your father is." William said. Gendry stopped stammering and stared wide-eyed at the Black Prince. "It's not safe for you in the city anymore, Gendry. I won't force you to come with us but if you do, then I'll tell you all you want to know at Cloud Ruler."

William then turned and the group began to head out of the city again. Gendry stared after them for a moment before looking down at the small bag that contained some materials that Tobho Mott had sent him to get. After a moment he dropped the bag and ran after the Black Prince.

Captain Hrollod pulled his sword out of a Gold Cloak before turning to face another. The legionnaires had pushed into the street where dozens of men laid dead. Only a handful of legionnaires were still fighting but there had to be over a hundred dead city guards around them.

Finally, as Hrollod struck down another man, one of the Gold Cloaks charged forward and rammed a spear through Hrollod's gut. Hrollod stared at the spear for a split second before grabbing it and jerked it deeper into him, pulling the surprised and frightened Gold Cloak closer to him.

"My ancestors smiling at me today, Gold Cloak! But can you say the same!" Hrollod shouted before impaling his sword through the Gold Cloak's neck. The two of them both fell to the ground. Hrollod let out one last breath as he glanced at his fellow legionnaires lying dead around him. He then closed his eyes for the last time as his soul was carried to Sovngarde.

The war that many would come to call the Black Prince Rebellion had begun.

**The Black Cells**

Eddard blinked as a figure with a torch stepped up to him. His eyes cleared to see Varys the Spider looking down at him.

"Lord Stark. You must be thirsty." Varys crouched down and lifted a waterskin. "I promise it's not poisoned." He took a drink to prove his words.

Eddard took the waterskin and drank from it. "What happened to my daughters and Prince William?"

"You'll be pleased to know that the Black Prince has managed to escape with his betroth, your daughter Arya." Varys answered. "Sansa was taken prisoner. The queen will probably keep her close as she does have some value."

"William and Arya escaped? Thank the gods. Then I guess I haven't failed Robert as I had feared." Eddard said, happy to hear of this.

"Indeed. The aftermath was quite the sight, though I must confess that I don't like the sight of blood. Forty legionnaires along with one hundred and sixty-seven city guard dead in the streets. Joffrey threw quite the tantrum when he learned that Prince William escaped." Varys informed Eddard before leaning forward and asked in a serious tone, "May I ask, Lord Stark, what madness drove you to confront the queen about the truth of Joffrey and William's birth?"

"…It was my hope that she would love one of her sons enough to accept him over the other...to accept him to have what belongs to him." Eddard answered.

"There are few forms of love stronger than a mothers love for her children. But some mothers believe that they alone know what's best for their children and won't listen when told otherwise." Varys noted. "I do pity the children who will be caught in this unfortunate situation."

**Cloud Ruler**

"I wish that you were able to see Cloud Ruler under better circumstances, Arya." William said in sadness.

He and Arya were standing together on the temple wall above the gate. Below them, the First and Second Legions were moving between the three walls as they prepared for war. When William arrived at Cloud Ruler he was greeted by General Tullius and Legates Rikke and Ulfric. William showed him his father's last will and the signet ring. Tullius nodded and immediately bent his knee before William with Rikke and Ulfric doing the same. Letters were now being sent out to the other Legions in in the North and the Stormlands as well as all the kingdoms that proclaimed William as Robert's true heir.

William was also glad to learn that the Companions Vilkas, Farkas, and Aela had safetly arrived back at Cloud Ruler after the battle at Mummer's Ford.

"It's beautiful, Will. It has a wonderful view just like Sky Haven." Arya replied.

William turned and stared at her for a moment. "Arya…are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" Arya asked, trying to keep a straight face. William could see right through it.

"Don't try deceiving me, Arya. You killed a man. I know it's troubling you."

"…How did you deal with it?" Arya asked with her gaze lowered.

"My first kill was at Long Lake. I didn't have a chance to dwell on it. After the battle was over, it was your father who helped me." William revealed, causing Arya to look up in surprise.

**Flashback**

William sat on a small hill overlooking the countless dead bodies on the battlefield. He heard someone walk up behind him.

"Your troubled, my prince." Eddard said before he sat down next to William.

"…Was it like this during my father's rebellion?" William asked.

"This was one battle. I fought many battles during Robert's Rebellion and during the Ironborn rebellion." Eddard answered. "Fighting the battle is the easy part. It was the aftermath, when the consequences of your actions hit you, that was the hard part."

Eddard placed a hand on William's shoulder and looked directly in his eyes. "Wars should be avoided when possible…but sometimes they are a harsh necessity. Those who have not fought in a battle don't understand the pain of those who do. We survivors bear the difficult burden of life. We wonder how we could have survived when others do not. But those who died are freed in many ways. We who survive have no reason to be ashamed of doing so, for life throws many challenges at us. We must bear the burden of life, William. Don't try bearing the burden of the dead. Do not forget the dead…but don't let it hold you from moving forward."

**End Flashback**

"Your father is a wise man, Arya. Heed his words like I did." William encouraged.

Arya gave William a small smile before leaning against him. "I will. We'll get through this war together."

_I hope so_, William thought, _there's no telling how long this war will be._

Elsewhere in the temple, Gendry was slowly walking towards a room that he was directed to by the Black Prince…his half-brother.

Gendry was shocked to learn that his father, a man who he had never known and always wondered about, was the recently deceased King Robert.

Prince William had asked what he wished to do now but he admitted that he wasn't certain. William gave him a slight smirk before telling Gendry that if he wanted to do something active, he could head to the room that Gendry was walking to at the moment.

Gendry hesitated at the door before opening it and poking his head in. He instantly recognized it as a forge. There was only one person in the room who stood with his back towards Gendry.

"Don't just stand there! Either come in or go away!" The man suddenly said without turning. Gendry jumped and quickly entered the room. The man turned and observed Gendry with a gruff looking face. "Who are you, boy?"

"G-Gendry, sir. The Black Prince said I might be able to help you." Gendry hesitantly answered.

"Another one, huh? My name is Fultheim so learn it quick, boy." The newly revealed Fultheim said. His face never changed from a seemingly permanent scowl. "You know anything about smiting, boy?"

"I was apprenticed to Master Tobho Mott in King's Landing, sir."

"Really?" Fultheim raised an eye in genuine surprise. "Well I guess that makes you half as useless as the other lads sent to me to see if they could learn my craft. Let me see your hands."

Fultheim examined Gendry's hand for a moment. "…You got both smith's hand and potential for fighting as well, boy. Perhaps you can be useful. Tell me, boy, would you like to join the Blades?"

**Winterfell**

"Father has been arrested for treason and Will has fled to Cloud Ruler?" Robb said as he read the messages placed before him.

"Yes, my Lord." Luwin answered. "Prince William has sent messages here and throughout the Seven Kingdoms that he has the last will of King Robert that names him as heir over Joffrey. The Legions proclaiming their support of Prince William as the true heir supports this. Sansa wrote the message from King's Landing but it is obviously the queen's words. The Queen's messages claim that your father has forged the will and was arrested on the grounds of treason. You've been asked to go to King's Landing and swear loyalty to Joffrey."

"My father would not do that." Robb denied.

"Will wouldn't make any claim for the throne without reason, either." Theon spoke up. "Arya sent a message as well that supports Will. Seems to me like it the Queen and Will's ass of a brother are the liars."

"So Joffrey arrested my father, threatened Will and my sisters, and now he wants his ass kissed." Robb said in anger.

"This has become a civil war, my Lord. Regardless of which side you choose to support-"

"I won't refuse Joffrey's invitation." Robb interrupted. "I will go to King's Landing. But I won't go alone and I will not be leading the way there, either."

Robb then looked up with the fury of the wolf in his eyes. "Call the Banners and tell them we march south to join the Black Prince and free my father. And send a message to my sworn brother, William, that we will help him gain his rightful throne."

"As you command." Luwin said before leaving to carry out this task.

Robb sat down and looked over to see Theon grinning. "I guess you were right, Theon."

"Yah, but that doesn't mean I'm completely happy about it. But we'll win this war."

"Yes, we will."

**Castle Black, the Wall**

Jon quickly walked towards the gate as Isran along with the other Dawnguard knights returned. They pulled a sleigh with two bodies on it.

Jon quickly ran up to Isran. "Did you find Benjen?"

"We found nothing other than these two bodies. No trace of Benjen." Isran replied to Jon's dismay. "Watch closely, Jon"

Isran then grabbed two nearby torches as Commander Mormont and several Night's Watch gathered around. Isran then tossed the torches onto the bodies. They both suddenly came to life and let out unearthly shrieks as the fire burned them.

"By the gods!" Mormont shouted as he watched.

"Wraths. Dead corpse reanimated by the White Walkers. Whoever was controlling them though they could infiltrate the castle by allowing us to bring them in." Isran explained to the gathered men. "They can't be killed by regular weapons. Fire is the most effective way to kill them."

"…We have to send a message to warn the kingdoms. If the old and true enemy has returned, then the word must be put out." Mormont insisted.

"Agreed." Isran replied.

"Commander," spoke up a man above them. "Maester Aemon has a message for you and Grandmaster Isran."

Later, Jon entered the Lord Commanders chambers to see Serana there with Mormont and Isran. Mormont was holding a message in his hand.

"You asked to see me?" Jon asked.

"…This just came from the south, Jon Snow." Commander Mormont said as he held out the message. "The King is dead and war has begun."

"There is now a civil war, Jon." Serana spoke up. "Between the Black Prince and his brother Joffrey."

"Lord Stark has been arrested for treason." Isran finished.

Jon stared at them for a moment before turning towards the door.

"Where are you going, Snow?" Isran questioned.

"They need me." Jon insisted.

"Have you forgotten what you saw less than an a half-hour ago?" Isran questioned. He stood in front of Jon. "A civil war means that we will receive almost no help in defending the Wall should the White Walkers decide to attack. Sixty Dawnguard and one thousand Night Watch. We are all there is. I need men like you, Jon. I know it's a tough decision, but we are all worried about what lies beyond the Wall."

"Not to mention we have no real proof of the White Walkers to show the kingdoms." Mormont spoke up. "They won't be very quick to help us. We must do what we can to either find indisputable proof or hold the Wall until this civil war is over."

**Cloud Ruler**

"I must say, this whole situation is one big mess." Tyrion noted as he stood with William at the gate with Bronn behind him.

When William arrived at Cloud Ruler, Tyrion was there as he had arrived with Ulfric from the Vale. And he fully supported William by immediately getting down on his knee and swearing his loyalty.

"You don't have to do this uncle. You don't have to go to the Lannister camp. You can stay here and wait the war out." William argued.

"We discussed this already, nephew." Tyrion remarked. "I'm not much use in battle or military strategy. Therefore, I will help you as best as I can from the other side of the battle lines. Someone has to try and put some sense into them and garner support for you."

"If you try to be a spy, you'll be in danger." William insisted.

"Then I just won't get caught." Tyrion said with a smirk. "You worry about fighting this war Will and I'll worry about boosting your support in other places. After all I can be quite charming when I need to be."

William stared at him for a moment before crouching down to Tyrion's level and gave him a hug. "You take care of yourself then, Uncle. You watch over him, Bronn, and I'll see that you are rewarded. Farewell, uncle."

"Farewell, my future King." Tyrion said before he turned and headed out of Cloud Ruler.

**King's Landing**

"MY ARMY! MY LEGIONS! And they all turn traitor and join my traitor brother!" Joffrey yelled in rage as he paced in the throne room.

"It seems so, your Grace." Varys remarked. "All six legions and the three in training have sworn loyalty to the Black Prince."

"I knew this would happen! I knew he was building those Legions just to take MY crown from me!" Joffrey ranted as he paced before stopping and facing the council directly. "The Crownlands surrounding King's Landing can field about fifteen thousand men, correct?"

"About fifteen, yes." Baelish answered. "It seems they will be loyal to you, your Grace."

"Call for all of them." Joffrey insisted. "I'll lead them to Cloud Ruler myself and show my brother what happens to rebels!"

"NO!" Cersei suddenly yelled out. "The people need their new king here in the capital, Joffrey."

"The war isn't here! Its north in the Riverlands!" Joffrey argued.

"My father has never lost a war, my son." Cersei said as she tried to smooth Joffrey over. "He won't fail you. Let him win you glory and fame in your great name. You are needed here to rule the kingdom. The people need their new king."

Joffrey thought over his mother words for a few moments. "…Very well, mother. I'll leave it to grandfather."

Cersei mentally smiled in relief. In truth, she somehow believed that if Joffrey would take the field against William, Joffrey would lose. She did not wish for either of her children to fight each other.

"But," Joffrey suddenly spoke up. "I still want the troops from the Crownlands to be summoned. Since William took my royal army, I'll just build a new one. The soldiers from the Crownlands will be the start of a new royal army so I want done whatever needs to be done immediately."

**Lhazareen Village**

Daenerys stared in shock as she saw the aftermath of the raid on the village. Those that weren't killed were being rounded up as slaves.

"What did they do?" Daenerys asked in confusion at the raid.

"Absolutely nothing, _Princess_." Farengar spat out from behind Daenerys. She looked at him in confusion at his hostility. He had barely spoken to her ever since Khal Drogo declared his intention to sail to Westeros. "Why are you concerned at all? After all, it's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"WHAT?!" Daenerys said in shock. "Why would you say that? I never wanted anything like this!"

"This is how the Dothraki are, Lady Daenerys. Did you not listen to Drogo after he said he would go to Westeros? He said he would kill the men, rape the woman, and enslave the children." Farengar gestured around at the destroyed village. "Take a good look around you, Daenerys. This is what your quest to give the Iron Throne to your unborn son will bring to Westeros."

_W-what?! No, this is never what I envisioned._ Daenerys thought to herself as she stared at the destruction.

"Show a little more respect, mage." Jorah said in anger. "She is your Khaleesi."

"You know perfectly well that I speak the truth, Ser Jorah." Farengar snapped back.

"I'll change them, then. The Dothraki." Daenerys spoke up. "I'll… I'll make them more-"

"More like the men of Westeros? Do you honestly believe that you can change a culture that easily in just a few years? History proves otherwise, my Lady. Don't rely too much on your influence over your husband." Farengar replied before walking off.

…_I will try to change them._ Daenerys thought as she stared after Farengar before turning back to see some women about to be raped. "Jorah, stop them. I won't let this continue."

After stopping the raping, Daenerys led the group to where Khal Drogo was. Drogo was listening to one of the men, Mago, telling him of what occurred. As Daenerys approached, Drogo turned to her.

"_Moon of my life, Mago tells me that you have taken his spoils. Tell me the truth of this._" Drogo commanded.

"_Mago speaks the truth, my sun and stars._" Daenerys answered without fear. "_I have taken many daughters so that they would not be mounted._"

Khal Drogo stared at her for a moment. "_This is the way of war. These woman are slaves now-_"

"_Great Khal!_"

Daenerys turned at hearing a Dothraki shout and several entering the area. Her eyes widened in shock. The Dothraki warriors were leading a man who was simply massive. He wore exotic black armor and carried a sword and shield made from the same materials. The massive man stepped up in front and stared at Khal Drogo for a moment before giving a slight bow.

"_Are you the great Khal Drogo?_" The armored man asked, speaking perfect Dothraki.

"_I am Drogo, son of Bharbo. The Khal of this khalasar. Who are you?_" Drogo replied.

"_I have left my name behind many years ago when I choose to follow the path of a true warrior. I am the one they call the Ebony Warrior._" Came the reply. "_I seek out the greatest challenges until I find a worthy adversary to send me to Sovngarde. I have heard of your fame. They call you the undefeated. So, I traveled all this way to face you in combat and see if you are the one to send me to Sovngarde, Khal Drogo._"

Khal Drogo observed the Ebony Warrior for a moment before a smirk slowly formed on his face. "_A warrior's match then? Interesting. But first I must deal with the matter at hand._"

Daenerys spoke up then. "_It pleases me, my sun and stars, to protect these women. If these riders with to mount them then they must take them as wives._"

"_You are a foreigner. You do not command me._" Mago stated with distain.

Daenerys glared back at him. "Yol!" She shouted and the flame scorched the ground at Mago's feet. "I am Khaleesi. The dragon feeds on horses and sheep alike. I do command you."

"Hmm. Dovah Thu'um." The Ebony Warrior remarked.

Drogo chuckled at the display. "_See how strong and fierce she grows? My son growing in her fuels fills her with fire and she provides him strength with this Thu'um. I will hear no more. Go find somewhere else to stick your cock._"

Mago spat at Drogo's feet before raising his arakhs at him. "_A Khal who takes orders from a foreign whore is no Khal._"

Before anyone could move, the Ebony Warrior stepped in front of Mago. "I would not have you ruin any chance I have to face Khal Drogo. I have traveled far for this."

"_Out of the way you foreign bastard!_" Mago yelled before swinging his arakhs at the Ebony Warrior. The Ebony Warrior simple raised his shield up to block the blow before his right hand shot out and gripped Mago by his hair. The Ebony Warrior then slammed his shield's edge straight into Mago's throat, completely smashing it in.

Khal Drogo let out a laugh as Mago's body fell to the ground. He then stood up and faced the Ebony Warrior. "_You are strong, Ebony Warrior. I would gladly face you._"

The Ebony Warrior nodded before he began to remove his armor. "_My armor gives me an advantage, Khal Drogo, and I would face you on equal grounds._" He explained.

Drogo grinned and paced back and forth as he waited for the Ebony Warrior to get ready. Daenerys observed the Ebony Warrior and noted that he had darker skin and a small trimmed beard.

Finally, the two warriors began to circle each other. Drogo struck first and was blocked. They exchanged several blows back and forth before Drogo suddenly slammed a fist into the Ebony Warrior's face. The Ebony Warrior spun with the blow and brought his shield around into Drogo's shoulder.

The two then locked weapons for a moment and pushed with all their strength. They broke off before charging each other again.

Daenerys nervously watched as the two fought. The Ebony Warrior was larger and clearly stronger than Drogo but appeared to be slightly slower.

As the fight continued, both warriors lost their weapons and had begun a fistfight. Drogo ducked and slammed a fist into his opponent's stomach before the Ebony Warrior blocked it and then snap-kicked Drogo onto a table. Drogo grabbed a spear off the table and began to jab it at the Ebony Warrior.

The Ebony Warrior managed to dodge most of the strikes but two gashes appeared on his arms. Then the Ebony Warrior managed to dodge past a strike and began to grapple with Drogo over the spear.

After a short struggle, the Ebony Warrior then slammed his head into Drogo's. Drogo lost his grip on the spear and found it being pointed at his throat in the hands of the Ebony Warrior. After staring each other down for a moment, the Ebony Warrior then stepped back.

"You are as fierce and deadly as I have heard, Khal Drogo. But you are not the one to send me to Sovngarde. Not today, at least." The Ebony Warrior spoke.

Khal Drogo glared at the Ebony Warrior before suddenly giving a satisfied grin and let out a chuckle. He picked up his arakhs and held in behind his head and cut of his braid. He held it out to the Ebony Warrior. "_One day, I will seek you out so that I may send you to this Sovngarde, Ebony Warrior. I, Drogo son of Bharbo, honor you this day. You are always welcome to Vaes Dothrak for another challenge._"

The Ebony Warrior nodded and took the offered braid. Daenerys then ran up to Drogo.

"_Are you hurt, my sun and stars?_" She asked with concern.

"_Nothing more than bruises, moon of my life._" Drogo grinned back.

**Unknown Location**

"A civil war has begun? This is perfect, then. We could attack and take the Elder Scroll and claim the Seven Kingdoms!" Viserys insisted.

He had just sat down for a meal with Mankar and his children, Ruma and Raven, when he was told of the situation in Westeros. He immediately believed this was a chance for him.

"I know you're tired of waiting, Viserys, but why attack now when we could let the two contenders destroy one enough?" Mankar asked. "This civil war will severely weaken the Seven Kingdoms and when we finally reveal ourselves…"

"…Then they'll be too weak to fight back." Viserys finished in realization.

"Exactly. Besides, this also allows us to focus on the Dothraki that are preparing to invade Westeros after the failed assassination attempt on your 'dear' sister." Mankar continued.

Viserys growled in suppressed anger. "That was supposed to be MY army. Then my bitch of a sister betrays me and now intends to use that army to put her savage-born son on MY throne."

"Indeed." Mankar agreed.

"What are we going to do about it then?" Viserys questioned.

"You can leave it to my children and me to handle this problem. You can stay here and continue to master your new Daedric given abilities so that you can complete your goal to kill the Black Prince." Mankar answered.

"…When you meet my sister, tell her…her brother sends his regards." Viserys said with a dark grin.

**Winterfell**

In the great hall at Winterfell, numerous lords had gather to prepare for the march south. Robb, Theon, and Bran were with them as they feasted one last time before the march would begin. Also present to join the army was the remaining Companions in the North, led by Skjor. There were only a few dozen Companions in total but they would be a great help to the war effort. Two legionnaire officers, from the Legions stationed in the Northlands, entered the hall to hear Greatjon Umber shouting.

"We fought alongside the Legions at Long Lake and crushed the Wildlings! We'll do the same again, only this time it will be those Lannister bastards!"

The gather lords laughed and cheered at the declaration and even Robb couldn't hold back a grin. He then noticed the legionnaires and stood to meet them.

"Legate Ralof, of the Fifth Legion. I served in the Second Legion and fought besides you at Long Lake until I was promoted, Lord Stark." The first officer introduced.

"Captain Adventus, representing Legate Aldis of the Sixth Legion." The second officer spoke.

"You are welcome here, legionnaires. May I ask why Legate Aldis could not come?" Robb questioned.

"He was not feeling to well, I'm afraid. He sends his regrets at not being here in person. He is reaching past middle-age and intends to retire from Legate and take a position as a drill-instructor and trainer for future Legions. General Tullius just needs to find someone to take the position." Captain Adventus explained.

"I understand. Are the Fifth and Sixth Legions marching south with us then?"

"My Legion will accompany you, but the Black Prince has ordered the Sixth Legion to stay in the North and continue working on…a special project." Ralof answered.

"What special project?" Robb said in confusion.

"I know what he's talking about Robb." Theon spoke up. "Let's speak about it in privacy."

The four of them walked to the side of the great hall so no one would overhear.

"When Will was in the North, he and I worked together to come up with a new warship design for the Royal Navy." Theon explained. "Your father gave Will permission for the ships to be constructed in the large lake at Torrhen's Square."

"What kind of warship?"

"It's called a Trireme War Galley." Theon said with a proud grin. "Most galleys, as you know, have one row of oars. If you want to have a faster ship with more oars then you have to lengthen the ship to accommodate the additional number of oars. But, the Trireme has three rows of oars stacked upon one another instead, which means it doesn't have to be a longer ship than necessary. It's also a lot more weightless that you expect and can sail through shallow waters and be pulled onto a beach. Finally, the front of the ship has a ram covered in metal. A weightless ship, both fast and agile, plus a large ram results in a new lethal weapon for the sea."

"Theon Greyjoy is right. The design is promising but we have yet to test it in battle." Ralof added.

"How many of these ships are there?" Robb questioned.

"We have twenty Triremes ready to sail and have five more currently being built. The last five will be finished soon." Ralof explained. "Twenty-five war ships, plus about half to a full dozen transport ships to carry supplies and equipment, will be enough for the Sixth Legion to sail south-"

"And attack the Westerlands from the coast!" Robb said in realization.

"Exactly, that was the Black Prince's idea. Of course, the Lannisters might attempt the same thing here in the North. In that scenario, the Sixth Legion could help defend the Northlands while the main armies are in the south." Ralof continued.

Robb shook his head with a grin. "Will always has a plan for different situations."

Later in the night, Robb entered Bran's room and shook him awake.

"What is it? What's happened?" Bran asked as he woke up.

"It's alright Bran." Robb said to calm him down.

Bran noticed Robb was fully dressed and wore his sword. "Where are you going? It's the middle of the night?"

"I'm taking the northern army along with the Fifth Legion south to save father and help Will." Robb answered. "We'll go tonight to try to throw off any spies. We don't want the Lannisters to know that the Sixth Legion is still in the North."

"Let me come with you." Bran begged. "I can walk fine now. I can't run well but I can ride."

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, Bran. And I need that Stark to be you. You need to watch over our home and take care of your little brother until I return."

"…I promise." Bran said before he hugged Robb. "Please be careful."

Robb returned the hug before ruffling Bran's hair. "Till I return."

**Temple of Kynareth, Northlands**

Danica Pure-Springs looked over some notes as she sat in her room. She decided to take a quick visit to see how the temple was doing in her absence.

Danica looked up as the door open and a young woman who Danica had taken as an apprentice entered with a meal. "Here you are, Lady Danica."

"Thank you, my dear." Danica replied with a smile which turned into a frown after a moment. "War has begun in the south, I'm afraid."

The apprentice froze for a split second before she began to pour some tea. "Are…are we going south as well, my lady?" The girl asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

Danica stared at her in sadness. The poor girl had suffered a very traumatic event while in the south. Danica found the poor girl while traveling and took her in. She hoped to help heal the emotional pain of the young woman by teaching her how to help others with restoration magic. The young lady was doing much better now after several years but there was still times that Danica found the girl staring southwards with tears in her eyes.

"No, we're not going south." Danica answered which caused the apprentice to sigh in relief. "Are you sure you're doing well, my apprentice?"

"Yes, my lady. I'm alright." The apprentice answered.

"…Don't hesitate to come see me if you need someone to talk to."

**Cloud Ruler**

In Cloud Ruler's main hall, William stood with his war council over a table with maps and pieces that represented the armies. Arya stood next to him as they all observed the table.

"Robb Stark has sent word that the North supports our cause and is marching south with the Fifth Legion." Legate Rikke spoke as she read a message.

"Yes! I knew the North would help!" Arya exclaimed in happiness.

"Send a raven to inform Robb that I'll meet with him at the Twins to discuss strategies for the war." William said to an aid who nodded and ran off.

"Our fellow Companions will be marching south with the Northern Army as well." Vilkas added. "We may not be large in number but we'll be sure to do our part."

"Obviously, the Westerlands support Joffrey. The Vale, Dorne, and the Ironborn isles have all announced themselves neutral in this conflict. But that could change at any time." Ulfric began as he pointed to different sections on the maps.

"What of the Reach and the Stormlands?" William asked.

"Your Uncle Stannis has openly declared his support for you, my Prince. He has sent messages throughout the Stormlands urging them to pledge their support for you as well. The Third and Fourth Legion in the Stormlands have declared themselves for you and are currently stationed at Bronzegate and Stonehelm respectively. They await your orders." Tullius answered.

"And my Uncle Renly?" William prompted.

Tullius didn't answer and just looked over at Spymaster Caius who answered instead. "Lord Renly is currently in the Reach nearby Bitterbridge. Troops from both the Reach and the Stormlands have been gathering there."

William stared at his Spymaster in shock. "Is my uncle trying to claim the throne for himself?"

"Officially, he has not declared himself king." Caius explained. "But he has not declared himself for you or Joffrey at this time and he is gathering an army to himself."

"If the Tyrells of the Reach support Renly and he tries to lay claim to the throne, then he will have one of the largest armies supporting him." Tullius pointed out.

"That's if he's aiming for the throne." William bitterly remarked. Will his uncle turn on him? "We'll worry about him later. Let's focus on the war here in the Riverlands.

"The Lannisters are winning against the Riverlords. With just over thirty thousand men, Tywin has moved fast and taken everything on his way to Harrenhall. He then moved northwards and is currently camped on the river and holds the Crossroads." Tullius gestured across the map.

"Preventing us from crossing." William noted.

"Can the Legions push them back from the river?" Arya questioned.

"I have a few ideas which might work, my princess." Ulfric replied with a smirk on his face.

Since Arya was engaged to Will, who would be king if they win this war, the Legions and the Blades had begun to refer to her as princess.

"Jaime has won a victory at the Golden Tooth and is laying siege to Riverrun with fifteen thousand men. He did have thirty but half of his troops, commanded by Ser Tytos Brax son of Andros Brax, were sent eastwards and are camped at a place called Stone Hedge, which is about midway between Jaime's and Tywin's armies." Tullius continued. "Ser Tytos's position mean he can reinforce either Jaime or Tywin."

"Riverrun under siege and the Lannisters have three armies. All that's standing between the Lannisters and total domination of the Riverlands is Cloud Ruler." William summed up. He turned towards Tullius. "I think we can expect visitors soon, General. Are we prepared?"

"As you ordered, the legions in training have been sent a few miles north of Cloud Ruler to continue their training. With the First and Second Legions defending Cloud Ruler, we have about twelve thousand men to Tywin's thirty thousand." Tullius answered.

"We'll have to hold out until the North arrives then. We can't face three armies with just one." William said with a sigh. "I'm not going to use the Legions that are in training unless I have to. I want them to finish their training before I send them into battle."

An aid suddenly ran into the room and bowed to William. "Forgive my interruption, my prince. But there are several riders approaching the fortress bearing the Lannister banner."

William road out of Cloud Ruler on Shadow with Tullius, Delphine, and a legionnaire carrying his banner. His grandfather, Tywin, waited on horseback with an equal number of man and the Lannister banner behind him. William stopped Shadow just in front of his grandfather.

"I see you have a new banner, William." Tywin remarked. "The Baratheon house banner combined with the banner of the Legions. Half the banner is a black stag on a yellow field while the other half is a black, diamond shaped, dragon on a red field."

"Yes, I like it." William replied as he glanced at the banner. "Black has always been my color. I suppose Joffrey will have a new banner soon as well. But that's not why you're here, is it?"

"…As you no doubt know, I have thirty thousand men camped just south of Cloud Ruler. You have only two Legions which is just over ten thousand men." Tywin began. "You and I both know that you won't let your untrained Legions into battle. Here are my terms, then. Withdraw your claim to the throne and swear loyalty to Joffrey along with the Legions and this can be avoided."

"My brother is no longer the rightful heir, grandfather. I have proof backing that."

"A piece of paper and a ring don't end a war, William. Power and intelligence ends a war."

"In that case, you might as well swear loyalty to me, grandfather. Despite how many men the Lannisters have, I have the greater support and a greater claim." William countered.

"…Had you fostered in Casterly Rock, I would have most likely supported you without question." Tywin noted with a tilted gaze.

"Perhaps, but would I have been the same if I did? Would you have been able to make me different from what I am now? I believe that I would always choose a different path than what you offered." William stared back.

"I know you do not wish for the throne, William." Tywin said before narrowing his eyes. "So why do you pursue for it now?"

"The last thing my father told me before he died, was to do what I believed is right. I intend to do so." William answered.

"Still the idealist, I see. Looks like I'll have to educate you on how the world really is." Tywin said before he began to turn his horse away.

"You're welcome to try, grandfather Tywin. We'll see whose ideals will win this war." William replied before turning Shadow back into Cloud Ruler.

**The Next Day**

Arya stood on the battlements above the gate of the first wall as the legionnaire took position. Aela and several Blades stood around her.

"Is this what you were expecting on your thirteenth Nameday, Arya?" William asked as he walked up with two wooden cases.

"A battle is a welcomed surprise gift." Arya answered with a grin.

"Speaking of gifts, these are my gifts to you, Wolf Princess." William said as he held the first of the two cases out.

Arya brighten as she took the case. She opened it and gasped in surprise. "A Blades katana?!" She exclaimed.

"Fultheim made it specifically for you, Arya." William said with a smile. "Remember, the Blades follow ancient Akaviri traditions. The sword is the heart and soul of the warrior. Although the Blades Katana always keeps its edge and never needs to be sharpened again, you're still expected to take good care of it."

"I promise I will." Arya said as she loosen the katana to admire the blade. She hummed to herself for a moment in thought. "I think I'll call it, Ice Fang."

William let out a laugh. "It suits you, wolf girl. I have another gift."

Arya opened the second case and stared in wonder. "A bow? Wait a second. It's not made of wood."

"It's a bow made from dragonbone, Arya." William explained causing, Arya to jerk her head up in shock. "The longbow used by the archers in the Legions have some of the greatest range in Westeros at three hundred yards. But the Dragonbone bow can shoot _four_ hundred yards. Also, the Dragonbone bow never loses its tension and therefore, never needs to be unstrung. It's always ready to use."

Arya stared at the bow for a moment before grabbing William in a hug. "…Will…your spoiling me." She then leaned up and kissed William's cheek.

"Anything for you, my Wolf Princess." William replied before kissing Arya's forehead.

The sound of a horn interrupted them as Lannister troops emerged from the forest in front of Cloud Ruler. Dozens and dozens of ladders were spotted as well as a battering ram.

"Knock your bows!" William shouted. Legionnaire archers on both the first and the second wall did as ordered. Another horn sounded out and the Lannister troops charged forward. Once they were in range, William yelled out again. "FIRE!"

Arya let loose her arrow from her new Dragonbone bow with the arrows of the legionnaire archers. The catapults and ballista fired their deadly missiles from the towers and bulwarks along the first and second walls.

The Lannisters tried their best to charge up the hill through the deadly hail of fire. Countless died in mere moments from being struck by an arrow, skewered by a ballista spear, or crushed under a bolder from a catapult.

Some soldier managed to reach the massive forty foot wall and began using long poles to hoist the ladders up. The legionnaires countered with their own poles that immediately pushed the ladders of the wall before the Lannister men could even climb halfway up.

The battering ram slowly rolled its way up the hill towards the gate. It never reached it. A boulder hurled from a catapult struck it dead center and demolished the ram. Moments later, the Lannister men began to retreat as many more were struck down by arrows. Not one Lannister soldier had managed to climb to the top of a ladder.

"We won! We drove them back so easily!" Arya yelled giddily as legionnaires cheered along the walls.

"A victory, yes. But a very minor one." William said as he frowned after the fleeing Lannisters. Arya stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, Will?"

"My grandfather didn't send the full thirty thousand men at us. In fact, it looks to me that he didn't even send ten thousand at us." William explained before he turned back to Arya. "He was just testing the defenses of the fortress. He'll change his strategy to a defensive one and hold the river crossing to prevent us from marching into the Riverlands."

"What makes you so sure, Will?" Arya asked with her head tilted in curiosity.

"Because it's what I would do."

At the bottom of the hill, just in the tree line, Tywin observed the remains of the small force of five thousand fleeing from Cloud Ruler. In truth, he never intended for a victory but he was genially surprised at how well defended Cloud Ruler was. Three walls, the first with bulwarks and the second and third walls with towers. All with catapults and ballista on them. It was simply a fool's errand to attack with just ladders and rams. He would need siege towers and his own catapults to even consider a proper assault on the fortress.

_No_, Tywin thought as he turned his horse to return to his camp. _Taking Cloud Ruler by direct assault would require more than the thirty thousand men I have. I would need the other armies to take Cloud Ruler by force. Laying siege and starving them out is out of the question as well. They could easily hold out until the Northerners arrived._

He would simply hold the river crossing and win this war through attrition. He was confident that he could easily hold the river against his grandson. If the northerners decided to attack Jaime, then he would simply order the fifteen thousand under Ser Tytos Brax to reinforce him.

It didn't matter which way his grandson would try to cross the river. Tywin had two armies of fifteen thousand man and his own army that was now about twenty-five thousand with him. The Lannisters were more than prepared to meet the Black Prince's forces on all fronts.

**End Chapter**

**Author's note: The war is taking form. Hope you like it. I have a request, what kind of armor should Arya receive? At the moment, I'm debating between two armors.**

**The first is a set of Blades armor but is color schemed with white as the main color with light blue outlining it to give it a snow and ice like look.**

**The second armor set is not even from Elder Scrolls or Game of Thrones. It's the armor that is worn by Merrill from Dragon Age 2. The beautiful white colored armor she gets if your character romances her. Type in 'Merrill romance armor' in google images to see what it looks like. It's a white colored armor with light blue sash and scarf.**

**If you don't like either then let me know what kind of armor you think Arya should have.**

**I also have to point out the scene between Danica Pure-Springs and her unnamed apprentice. The unnamed apprentice will not be a major character but will have an interesting impact later in the story. I'll let you guys debate on who she is for a while.**

**Q&amp;As**

**First things first, some general stuff. To all the readers who wished me a great vacation, THANK YOU! I did have a great trip to Yellowstone. (Got some obsidian while I was there! Take that White Walkers!)**

**Next, I have not forgotten about the Stark ancestral greatsword, Ice.**

**I am so glad many of you liked the scene between Tywin and William. They are similar in some ways but very different. William know he needs to be extremely careful when facing his grandfather. Tywin acknowledges that William is very capable and recognizes him as his grandson. (Which is saying a lot considering Tywin's expectations)**

**StrongHarbour394**: Thank you for the suggestions about the dragon priests. I will keep them in mind. I'm glad the prophecy sounded ominous LOL! It was supposed to.

**Kenka**: LOL! Yah, something like that. Also, Serana was indeed lucky, she dodged a bullet.

**Lady-Silvanas**: Wow, you really despise Baelish. Can't say I blame you, of course. I have something special planned for him in the distant future. Sadly, no spoilers.

**Greyjedi449t**: I'm glad you're liking some of the things I'm doing with some characters and plots.

Man characters like William are almost required to have some self-doubt or problems they must work past. If they cannot do it alone (as is most cases) then they need someone to help them. And William is going to need a lot of help.

As for Serana, I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait and see. Let's just say she's not foolish enough to piss of a Daedric Prince.

**movienut96**: Robert's relationship with Will is a strong one. They have plenty of differences but still supported each other.

Will keeps his promises but you're right in that he is going to have a tough time keeping the one he made to Cersei.

**Tashio**: Again, thank you so much for your help in finding an image for William!

**mbahgila21**: William does have a new banner now. But it won't be a lion. William considers himself a stag first.

We'll see more about what's going through Sansa's mind later.

**pettersoderberg01**: 50 men can win against 200 but only in the right circumstance which Will did not have at that moment. (Remember, 50 Blades defended Cloud Ruler Temple from over a thousand men sent by the Mad King for a few weeks but were eventually destroyed.)

Good luck with all those Daedra! Even I haven't been bothered by that many!

Molag Bal: not yet at least. Mwahahaha!

Mwahaha? That's like the most cliché evil villain laugh in existence.

Molag Bal: F*** YOU!

**Trojan Prince**: I've read one of your fanfics before! The Dragon Age one about Hawke and Merrill! I need to read it again and see how it's coming along. I liked it!

I do add some inspiration or reference from a movie on occasions I was inspired some by Gladiator…but I've never seen any movie called Black Knight. Also, I did not intently base a scene from King Arthur. (Which movie about King Arthur exactly?) Could you tell me which scenes you're referring to?

**mrean22**: William is not too easy to catch. LOL!

We'll see what Tommen and Myrcella are going through a little later.

**Inheritance1990**: Some parts will diverge from canon soon while others will be canon all the way through season four. Some will diverge, go back to canon, and then diverge again!

**Lt. Cmdr. Radner**: Thank you for the name Black Prince Rebellion! It's better than what I came up with. I was just thinking of going with War of the Kings.

Sheogorath: LLAAAMMEE!

Shut up! Anyways, Tyrion is siding with William but figures the best way to help him is from the other side. He might meet up with a certain group of thieves.

I can see Arya firebending (cause of her personality and she could learn to use Lighting!) though I must confess that Sansa strikes me as more of a waterbender. Whatever.

Also, I would like to questioned you're friend Jyggalag as to WHAT THE HECK DID HE DO WHILE I WAS GONE?!

Why are the emissaries waging war against the fanatics of Jashin from Naruto?

What happened to my new security system?

And why…why is…uhh, why is Tiny Tina locked up in a cage?

Tiny Tina: Let me out of here so I can burn that A**hole's babies with badonkadonks!

…ok, I guess I can understand that considering Tiny Tina is the world's deadliest thirteen-year old.

I know Jyggalag was (or still is) the Daedric Prince of logical order but you can't establish any sense of order in the Borderlands on Pandora! It's just impossible!

And don't even get me started on the various anime regions of the Ranting Realm, that's going to take me a while to straighten out. The concept of reality doesn't exist in anime.

Anyways, see you all in the next chapter!


	15. Victory and Loss

Ranting Ryuu: Be sure to scan those files, Ghost. (That's all you ever really do…) And double check the readings on the Realm's barriers for me, will you? I think we'll need to boost them for what's to come.

Ghost (voiced by robotic sounding Peter Dinklage): Yes, sir. May I also take this moment to say thank you for building a Destiny region in the Ranting Realm so quickly.

Ranting Ryuu: It's a good game. Maybe not a great game, it needs story and lore, but still good.

Angel: Uhh, Ryuu?

Ranting Ryuu: What is it, Angel?

Angel: I'm not…being replaced am I?

Ranting Ryuu: What? Of course not, Angel! Ghosts are just personal helpers. I have no intention of sending you back to your a**hole of a father.

Ghost: I am more than willing to lend a hand to Angel if she would like some time off as well.

Ranting Ryuu: Good! Anyway, we got some things to do before the chapter so…

**PLEASE READ! **I got two quick things to discuss! First, many of you are still inquiring about if I'm still considering Arya/Will/Dany paring or not. Unfortunately we won't actually discuss that in this chapter. I want to look into a few things and think over some future details on the story that I am planning. I promise that I'll let you all know where the situation stands at in the next chapter. All I ask is that you please be patient until then.

Second, some of you may have noticed that only Brynjolf and Karliah are Nightingales. I just remembered that there are supposed to be three…so who do you think should become the third Nightingale? This could be a way to get Nocturnal in the story as well. If I get enough suggestions, I may make a poll about it.

Third, Arya's armor. Last chapter I asked what kind of armor you think Arya should receive. So far, most of you are leaning towards the Merrill Romance Armor. However, because of what I have planned for Arya in the future, it will be some time before she receives it. So, if you have ideas about an armor for her, by all means let me know.

So, without further delay… Angel, Ghost, will you two please start the chapter?

Angel: Sure thing. Executing Phase Shift!

Ghost: Music?

Ranting Ryuu: Game of Thrones opening theme, please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls

**Chapter 15: Victory and Loss**

The Ragged Flagon, King's Landing

"Is everyone here?" Karliah asked as she lowered her hood, glad to let her ash-colored skin and face breath a bit of air. She often wore a hood and mask to hide her Dunmer heritage but here in the Ragged Flagon, she could relax.

"Everyone we need." Brynjolf answered with a crooked grin.

"We don't usually have meetings like this, Karliah. What's the problem?" Vex questioned, though she already knew the answer.

"The war." Karliah simply replied. "Specifically, Lord Eddard Stark and his daughter, Sansa Stark. We helped the Black Prince get safely out of the city and received a nice bonus-"

"Heh, heh. Always a pleasure to receive some of the prince's silver for a successful job." Interrupted Delvin with a chuckle.

"Anyways," Karliah continued, "our patron, the Black Prince, has asked us to look into any chance on freeing Lord Stark and his daughter."

"Rescue the wolf and his cub, huh?" Brynjolf remarked as he stroked his beard. "Where are they being held?"

"Lord Stark is being held in the Black Cells." Vex answered with a sigh.

"That's a problem." Delvin sighed. "In our line of business, we try to avoid getting into cells."

"We know how to sneak into the Red Keep unseen, but we have little knowledge of passage ways connected to the Black Cells." Vex noted.

"Cynric, is there anything you can add?" Karliah questioned the former jail breaker.

"If we knew more about the passages in the prisons, I might be able to spring Eddard Stark free." Cynric.

"That would take too long." Brynjolf disagreed. "We would need to scout out the prisons without being caught, locate Eddard's location, plan an escape, and try to get Cynric into position. The so-called 'king' Joffrey could order Eddard Stark to be executed any day now."

"If we could get the layout of the dungeons right away, we might be able to make the attempt." Vex said. She hesitated before continuing. "But…in order to get the layout we would have too-"

"NO!" Karliah interrupted in anger. "We are not going to Varys the Spider for information. He may know about our group. In fact, I'm certain he knows about our existence. But his price for his help would be 'favors' and I'm not associating the Thieves Guild with him."

"Agreed, I don't fancy being referred as one of his 'little birds'." Delvin remarked.

"Then we would have to wait to rescue Lord Stark until he is taken out of the dungeons." Brynjolf declared.

"You mean either before, or during, the execution?" Vex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm." Delvin mused, causing everyone to look at him. "…Depending on where the execution takes place at…with a little help from some Blades placed in the right positions…it's risky but it just might work."

"It's best option at the moment." Karliah summed up. "What about Lord Stark's daughter? She's being held in the Red Keep, which we can easily infiltrate."

"Getting in is not the problem, it's getting out." Vex replied. "The Queen is not taking any chances. She's placed guards to watch Sansa Stark at all times."

"We can wait until the right moment to rescue Sansa Stark reveals itself. The priority is Lord Stark." Brynjolf declared. "Let's keep our eyes and ears open and find out when and where the execution will take place."

**Red Keep**

Cersei sighed as she walked through the castle. One of her worst fears had come true. She was no fool. She knew that her two eldest sons never got along, but she never envisioned a civil war between them. Just how did everything fall apart? How did her dreams of her children ruling the Seven Kingdoms shatter into them fighting each other for it? Could she have somehow prevented it?

Cersei had hoped to shorten any war by manipulating Sansa Stark to send a message for her brother to come south and pledge loyalty to her son, Joffrey. It was easy, especially with the help of the Small Council members, to convince the girl using her love for her father. Sansa had clearly hesitated, any trust she had towards the queen had been shaken. In the end, her desire to help her father won out and she wrote the letter to Winterfell.

Cersei had hoped that young Robb Stark would be the same and submit to Joffrey in an attempt to save his father. Instead, the young Stark had rallies his armies and proclaimed his support for William.

William…Cersei's heart clenched every time she thought of him. The look of fury and accusation in his eyes. It hurt her so much to never know if her child would ever forgiver her. The words of Maggy the Frog whispered across the years into her ears.

_I will be queen, though?_

_Aye, queen you shall be…until one, younger and more beautiful, comes to take your place…The Icy Snow shall be loved and feared…The Fire of the Sun shall be reborn into new flames…and the Storm will speak with the Voice of the Sky…Ice, Fire, and Storm shall be known throughout the land._

Cersei shivered at remembering the old hag's words…and then the ones she spoke afterwards…about her children's fate.

"Mother?"

Cersei stumbled as the voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to find, "Myrcella, Tommen. My dears, it's getting late. You should be getting ready for bed."

"But, we haven't seen you all day. You haven't been around at all." Tommen said in sadness.

Cersei pulled both of them into a loving embrace. "I'm so sorry, my sweet children. I've just been so busy lately."

"Because of the war?" Myrcella asked before tears started to appear in her eyes. "Why? Why are Will and Joffrey fighting?"

"Your…your brother, William, has been deceived, Myrcella. The traitor, Eddard Stark, has falsely tried to take what is Joffrey's by right." Cersei carefully answered.

"But…Father told us that he was making Will the king." Myrcella said in confusion.

"What?" Cersei said in shock. "When was this?"

"Joffrey came and told us that father wanted to talk to us." Myrcella explained. "It was just after Will finished talking with father and left with Eddard Stark. Father told us that Will would be king and asked us to do what we could to help."

"Your…your father was mostly likely delirious, Myrcella." Cersei hesitantly replied. She honestly hated lying to her children but she did it for their own safety. "I promise you that everything will work out. I'm going to go see Joffrey now and we'll find a way for us all to be together again. Now, go feed your pets and get ready for bed. I'll come see you after I speak with Joffrey."

Myrcella and Tommen nodded and left to do as their mother bided. As they walked along, Tommen suddenly slouched in sadness.

"Joffrey isn't going to help…he's going to have Will killed. I just know it." He said as tears appeared in his eyes.

Myrcella placed an arm around Tommen in an effort to comfort him. She didn't say anything because she believed the same thing. But her little brother needed her help now that Will was gone. It was Will who gave Tommen his pet cat, Ser Pounce and Will also gave Myrcella an exotic pet bird of many colors. It was Will who would always look after them and would keep Joffrey from tormenting Myrcella and her brother. But now he was gone fighting a war. Thankfully, Joffrey was too occupied now to bother either Tommen or Myrcella. Most of the time.

Myrcella wondered if there was anything she could do to try and help Will. But she couldn't think of anything. All she could do for now was try and help Tommen as best as she could and pray for Will's safety.

Cersei entered the room were Joffrey was. He wasn't alone as he stood there with an elderly man who Cersei knew to be Tobho Mott, a master armorer.

"I don't care how long it takes or how much it costs." Joffrey was saying. "If you have to make several suits of armor to get it right, then fine. I want it to be perfect."

"Of course, Your Grace. I'll work on it right away." Tobho said as he bowed. He bowed to Cersei as well as he left.

"Mother." Joffrey greeted before handing her a diagram. "What do you think? My newly commissioned armor. It's a golden Glass Armor with red glass replacing the usual light green color."

"I'm sure that it will be wonderful." Cersei replied.

"Yes. Much more awe and fear inspiring than William's plain black ebony armor." Joffrey remarked with an eager grin.

Cersei's face fell a bit at Joffrey's remark. "Joffrey…you need to stop trying to compete with your brother."

"Stop?" Joffrey asked in annoyance. "Tell me mother, how exactly is that possible when everyone constantly compares me with him? All I ever hear these days is black prince this and black prince that."

"How can you surpass him when all you're trying to do is match him?" Cersei asked. "This civil war will end quickly and you will no longer have to worry about being compared to William."

"I know." Joffrey answered. "He'll get what a traitor deserves. For betraying me."

"I hope you're not thinking of having him executed."

"And why not? Didn't you tell me mother that traitors deserve a traitor's death?" Joffrey asked with narrowed eyes.

"This is different. William is your brother." Cersei tried to reason. "What will the people think of you if you order your brother to be killed? They will question you."

"I don't care what the mob thinks."

"There is no need to have William killed." Cersei insisted. "Have him exiled to a small castle or house in a remote part of the Realm or have him take the Black. The people will respect you more if you show mercy."

"…I will consider what you said." Joffrey said after a moment.

"Good." Cersei said in relief. She cupped Joffrey's cheeks and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You should get some sleep, my son. A king needs his rest."

Joffrey watched his mother leave the room. When she was gone, his eyes darkened. "I'm done considering your words, mother. You're being too soft. As long as William lives, he is a threat to me."

**The Twins**

As the sun began to set, William road into the Northerner camp with Arya and his Blades right behind him. Soldiers of both the North and the Fifth Legion bowed as he passed. William's group finally reached the main tent and dismounted. Robb, Catelyn, and the various lords and officers exited the tent to greet them.

"Arya!" Catelyn exclaimed with joyful tears in her eyes. She grabbed her youngest daughter in a loving hug.

"Your Grace." Robb greeted William with a bow.

"Don't call me that, Robb. I'm not a king yet and I won't be until we take King's Landing." William said in exasperation. "Besides, you're my friend."

"Arya…Where did you get those swords?" Catelyn asked. After releasing Arya from her hug, Catelyn had notice Needle and Ice Fang.

"They were given to me. I've been learning how to use them." Arya answered.

"Absolutely not! I don't want you-"

"I've already killed a man, mother!" Arya interrupted. Everyone except for William's group stared at Arya in shock at this. "I'm not proud of doing it, but if I'm going to become Will's wife then I'm going to stand by his side. Both inside and outside of battle."

Arya then further surprised everyone by giving William a kiss on the cheek. After another moment of blank staring, Theon turned towards Robb with a grin.

"Told you, pay up." Theon said as he held his hand out. Robb just shook his head as he handed a small sack of coins to Theon.

Catelyn could not stop staring at her youngest daughter. When it was decided that Arya and William would be betrothed to each other, Catelyn was unsure if it would work out. Arya had never showed any interest in any boy before. Catelyn did have some hope since William and Arya were good friends but she still felt unsure.

But now? Arya was openly showing affection for Prince William? Catelyn wasn't sure how to react to this side of Arya.

"You two made a bet about me and Arya? Why am I not that surprised?" William asked with a raised eye. Robb and Theon just shrugged.

"HAHA! The young wolf girl know how to use her teeth and claws to help her beloved stag, huh." Greatjon Umber bellowed in laughter. He then walked up and clasped a hand on William's shoulder. "Heard you kicked it to the Lannisters at Cloud Ruler, Black Prince."

"Little more than a minor skirmish, I'm afraid." William replied. "Speaking of which, we have much to discuss."

William was interrupted as a creature suddenly bounded into the group. It jumped straight at Arya and pinned her to the ground. Suddenly…it started to lick her face.

"Nymeria!" Arya exclaimed as her pet Direwolf continued to lick her. "You've grown so big! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

William let out a laughed before scratching the direwolf's ears. "It's good to see you girl."

They all entered the tent to plan the next move for the war. After everyone entered, Robb began the discussion.

"Are the Stormlords supporting us?"

"My uncle Stannis, along with a handful of Stormlords, have declared their support for us. I'm told that their combined strength will be about ten thousand. My uncle Renly…I received a message from him just before I departed from Cloud Ruler to come here." William answered while sighing. "He's asked me to come south and make an agreement with the Tyrells in order to gain their support. But he still has not openly declared his support for me."

"He wouldn't try to claim the throne, would he? He's your uncle." Robb pointed out.

"So is Jaime Lannister and he's not on our side. I sent a message back to Renly that I was a little too busy fighting a war to make a visit at this time." William let out another sigh before continuing. "Enough about my uncles, what's our situation here?"

"We've negotiated an agreement with Lord Frey to allow us to cross the river." Robb informed William.

"What does he demand in return?"

"I'm to take one of his sons as my squire…and I've agreed to marry one of his daughters after the wars over." Robb answered.

William stared at Robb with a raised eye. "You have my deepest sympathies, Robb. Honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you wish to take the Twins by force."

"We need to move quick if we're to save my father before they try to execute him. If we have to appease Lord Frey, then so be it." Robb insisted.

"Appease him. Walder Frey is a poor, pathetic, and self-centered fool." William growled in disgust. "His disgraceful and repulsive actions only isolate him from every other lord but if he doesn't get what he wants, he whines like a spoiled brat being bullied by everyone else. If he wants to know the source of his problems, all he has to do is look into a mirror."

"But we still need to cross." Robb replied. "I will do it if it helps my father."

"I know that, Robb. Should you ever change your mind, you can count on my support, at least." William encouraged. Robb gave a small smile in thanks.

"So, what our plan going to be for this war?" Theon piped up.

"My grandfather, Tywin, has positioned his army on the river crossing. There are two bridges and his army is large enough to cover both of them. I've discussed a battle strategy with General Tullius and Legates Rikke and Ulfric. Tywin's army is about twenty-six thousand strong but I think my two Legions can take the river crossing." William began.

"Well then, this will be simple!" Lord Umber remarked. "The Fifth Legion can join up with you at Cloud Ruler and you can deal with Tywin while the Northerners can deal with Jamie."

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as it seems. The Lannisters have a third army." William countered.

"A third army?" Robb said in surprise. He and his men were not aware of this. "Where? And who's leading them?"

"Jaime is laying siege to Riverrun with only fifteen thousand men. The other fifteen thousand is commanded by Ser Tytos Brax and is camped at Stone Hedge." William informed them.

"Damn Tywin!" Rickard Karstark exclaimed. "He's covering his ass! But why let Ser Tytos command? Why not his father Lord Andros Brax?"

"He's probably trying to get his family in better standing by having his son prove himself." Robb noted. "I initially planned to send two thousand northern men to join you, Will. It would throw Tywin off and make him think we joined forces. But Tytos's position causes problems."

"The Fifth Legion can keep him occupied." Legate Ralof offered up. "We'll cross the river with the North and move against Tytos to keep him from reinforcing Tywin or Jaime."

"One Legion against fifteen thousand men? I'm not sure if I like that idea." William noted.

"Not too different from two Legions against your grandfather's twenty-six thousand men, silly stag." Arya joked.

"True." William chuckled in reply. He then glanced at a map and pulled it towards him and began to stare down at in in contemplation. Theon chuckled at seeing this.

"I know that look." Theon smirked in anticipation. "It's the same look you had at Long Lake. What are you planning, Black Prince?"

"…I'm thinking that we'll going to be exchanging forces a bit." William answered. "I'll take those two thousand troops you offered, Robb. I'll send a dozen of my Blades to accompany you for a specific task. And Ralof will march the Fifth Legion across the Twins as well."

"Are they going to attack Ser Tytos?" Robb questioned.

"No. At least, not all of them." William said with a smirk before turning to the Senior Companion present. "Skjor, I need the help of you and the Companions for my plan."

**Lhazar, near the edge of the Red Waste**

The Khalasar road on as it searched for a good place to camp for the night. Daenerys looked forward again as she watched Drogo. Although he was unharmed, his reputation was in questioned due to his lose against the Ebony Warrior. Jorah had informed Daenerys that he overheard several warriors talking about how it was distressful that a Khal had lost against the foreigner.

However, no one had yet stood up and challenged Drogo's position. He still ruled as Khal. Daenerys hoped that her actions would help change things. She glanced back to look at Farengar, who was riding not far behind her. She slowed her horse so that she could speak to him.

"My lady." Farengar greeted.

"You said I couldn't change them, the Dothraki. But I stopped the raping from continuing." Daenerys said, feeling a little proud of herself.

"Change them?" Farengar questioned with a raised eye before letting out a chuckle. "Oh, to be young and innocent."

"What are you saying, Farengar?" Daenerys demanded in annoyance.

"You honestly think this one act has changed anything?" Farengar gestured towards Drogo. "Your husband only did that to please you. Even then, he only did so because he was pleased by your show of strength. Drogo and the Dothraki haven't changed. What will happen at the next town? Going to stop them again?"

"If I must." Daenerys replied.

"They won't accept your interference forever, Lady Daenerys. Mago was the first, but he won't be the last. You've chosen a long and difficult path by planning to invade the Seven Kingdoms." Farengar admonished.

"My family ruled for centuries. Why are you so against my attempt to reclaim what was ours?" Daenerys demanded to know.

"I was born in Westeros. It's my home. I don't wish to see it pillaged and plundered." Farengar explained.

"I too, was born in Westeros. It's my home as much as yours." Daenerys insisted.

"The question isn't whether or not Westeros is your home. The question is, do you see it as your home?" Farengar said, staring straight into Daenery's eyes. "I admire and respect you, Daenerys Targaryen. But that may not be enough for some men."

"Are you saying that you would turn against me?" Daenerys asked with some hurt in her voice. Farengar had given her very helpful advice and was her mentor in the ways of the Voice. Daenerys did not wish for him to become an enemy of hers. Farengar's face soften as he looked at her.

"I'm saying that I'm willing, and wanting, to help you. But not at the cost of what I care for. I'm like many men in this world in that regard." He answered. "Every action we take has consequences, princess. Remember that and make your choices carefully."

Daenerys remained silent at this. Farengar suddenly glance up at the top of a hill they were riding by. He could see nothing on the hill but an odd feeling crept through him. Someone was watching them and the Khalasar. But whom?

On the hill above the Khalasar, several figures watched as the Dothraki rode beneath them.

"Do we strike tonight?"

"Yes. Tonight would be just fine to spread some destruction for our Lord Dagon."

**Tywin's Camp**

Tyrion strode through the camp towards the main tent where Tywin was having a meal with several of his officers. As he walked, Tyrion contemplated his new role as a spy for his nephew, The Black Prince. Although some had been surprised when Tyrion arrived at the camp, no one, not even his own father, seemed to suspect Tyrion's new role. Ironically, it seemed that being a dwarf may be part of the reason. In a way, Tyrion was hiding in plain sight.

Tyrion did not hesitate when he decided to help Will. The only other family member that Tyrion was really close to was his brother, Jamie. Tyrion was a little worried about how some of his actions and information he would send to his nephew might put Jaime in danger. This was war after all. There are always risks. But Tyrion also knew that William would not just have Jamie killed.

In truth, spying for information was not Tyrion's main objective. The Legionnaire Rangers were excellent scouts and would easily bring information to William about the Lannister's movements. Tyrion would basically just confirm that information. Tyrion's real goal was to find support for his nephew among the Lannister bannerman.

As Tyrion reached the table and sat down, glanced at the various lords present. Which ones would be safe to approach? One mistake would be all it would take to expose himself. He would have to be patient and observe all the lords carefully before finding the right one to approach and try to convince him to secretly support the Black Prince.

"Do we know whether the Northerners are joining with my grandson at Cloud Ruler or planning to cross the river at the Twins?" Tywin was asking an officer between bites.

"Not yet, Lord Tywin." One lord answered.

"A number of scouts have not reported back yet." Keven added. "It's highly likely that the Legionnaire Rangers have intercepted many of them."

"We should march on Cloud Ruler with all our forces before the Northerners arrive. We easily outnumber the Legions stationed there." Another Lord encouraged.

"Oh yes, that's a brilliant idea." Tywin sarcastically replied before giving a glare at the lord. "Let's march without proper siege equipment against a fortress sitting on a large hill with three massive walls, all with catapults and ballistae. If you don't have any sound advice for me, then refrain from speaking."

Tywin took a bit of meat before continuing. "We will hold the river crossing. If the Legions attempt to cross either of the two bridges, their numbers will be reduced to a minimum while their crossing. We'll simply keep them from reaching our side of the river and into battle formations. We can easily outlast them through attrition."

"And if they find a way around the bridges?" Tyrion casually asked. Everyone turned towards him. "What? The legionnaires are professional career soldiers. They are better trained than levies. I wouldn't be surprised if Will found a way."

"That's where Lord Andros's son, Ser Tytos, come in." Keven answered.

"Ah, young Tytos. I am rather surprised that you would allow an inexperienced young lad lead fifteen thousand men." Tyrion commented.

"Lord Andros spoke highly of his son. His task is also not a complex one. He merely has to wait until the message arrives to reinforce either us or Jaime." Tywin answered the unasked questioned. He then stared straight at Tyrion. "At least Andros's son will gain some glory for his house."

"We all have our uses. Ser Tytos may have a simple task but it's also a vital one." Tyrion replied. "I can't imagine what disaster would occur if he failed such a simple task."

Tywin stared at Tyrion for a moment before turning towards the other lords present. "Leave us."

With nods and bowing, the lords and officers left. Tyrion felt a slight bit of nerves as he was now alone with his father. Did he press too hard to find out what his father planned?

After taking a few more bits of his meal, Tywin finally faced Tyrion. "You don't agree with the decision to support Joffrey." He stated rather then asked.

"William is a popular young man. He has much support throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Not to mention that it is entirely possible that the late King Robert did name him his heir. William would be a grand king." Tyrion argued before taking a sip of wine. He looked back up to see Tywin silently staring at him. This made Tyrion realize something. "You agree with me?"

"William is intelligent boy who has achieved much in his short life. Only a fool would not think of him as a capable king." Tywin answered as if it were obvious.

"But then why support Joffrey? Why not join Will?" Tyrion asked in confusion.

"Because of your sister's actions in King's Landing, not to mention your capture, I was forced to support Joffrey." Tywin began to explain. "I could change sides and join my grandson but how would that benefit the Lannister name? William is a Baratheon. Even if I were to join him, it would be the Baratheon and Stark names that would be cheered through the streets. The Lannisters on the other hand, would be regarded with suspicion and looked downed upon because of how this war began. Our name would lose respect and our reputation would be questioned."

Tywin then folded his hands together and leaned closer towards Tyrion as he continued to speak. "But if we support Joffrey and win this war, then our position would be stronger than ever. We already control the capital. Our family would be of higher standing than any other in Westeros. We would gain much for the family name."

"We risk much as well." Tyrion remarked.

"There is always risk when you play the game of thrones." Tywin countered.

Later, Tyrion was drinking in his personal tent with Bronn and Tyrion's newly acquired lady of entertainment, Shae. Somehow the conversation turned towards when Tyrion was younger, when he was married. Tyrion ended up telling Bronn and Shae about his wife Tysha and the horrible truth that had been placed to him. How Tywin taught him a very harsh and cruel lesson. Tyrion would never admit it, but there were times when he would think about Tysha. He supposed that some part of him, hidden deep within, was still in love with her.

In an effort to comfort him, Shae began to kiss and make advances towards Tyrion. This signaled Bronn to leave.

"Take that letter on the table with you, if you don't mind." Tyrion said before Bronn left.

"Fine." Was the reply. Bronn left the tent and began making his way towards the edge of camp. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching before slipping into the trees. He walked a little ways before he stood there waiting.

He heard a distant bird sound and brought his hand to his mouth and imitated it. After a moment, a figure stepped out from the shadows in front of him.

"I believe I'm supposed to give this to you, ranger." Bronn said to the Legionnaire Ranger. The Ranger didn't say anything but nodded before he took the sealed letter. He handed Bronn a coin purse before disappearing back into the forest.

Bronn headed back towards the Lannister camp as he lifted the purse that contained some pretty silver coins. _Silver from the Black Prince and gold from Tyrion. I've got it made._ Bronn thought as he began to search for a pretty wench to spend some of his newly gained silver on.

**Temple of Kynareth, Northlands**

"Take care of yourself, my apprentice." Danica said as she got in a cart to head back to Winterfell.

"You too, my lady." The apprentice replied. As the apprentice turned to head back into the temple, she couldn't help but glance southwards. Memories of a time when she fell in love only for it all to become horribly shattered filled her head. A single tear fell from her eyes.

**Dothraki Camp**

As the sun nearly finished disappearing under the horizon, a figure in red robes stood on a hill looking down at the Dothraki camp. Mankar Camoran lowered his hood before lifting a book out in front of him. It was called the Mysterium Xarxes, a book written by Mehrunes Dagon himself.

_It's time._ Mankar thought as he channeled his magic and began to chant. The Mysterium Xarxes began to lift into the air as Mankar performed the dark and terrible ritual.

Farengar stepped out of his tent and glanced around. Along with his usual robes, he also wore light armor bracers on his wrist. He carried a six foot long staff in hand. As a member of the Blades, he did know some about swordsmanship, but it was never his strong point. He instead devoted himself to mastering the Bo staff. The martial art style worked well when he fought in close combat as he could incorporate his spells into the style.

Not far away, Jorah Mormont left his own tent. Farengar noted that he was wearing his armor and walked up to him. "You're armored. You feel it as well?"

"Yes. Something is coming. Help me find Daenerys." Jorah requested. Farengar nodded and the two began to move through the camp.

Daenerys had just left Drogo's tent. He was drinking with his Bloodriders so Daenerys decided to let him be and headed to her own personal tent.

"My lady?"

Daenerys turned and recognized the woman as one of the ones she saved from being raped.

"Forgive me if I'm bothering you, Khaleesi. My name is Mirri Maz Duur." The woman introduced. "I merely wished for a chance to thank you for helping the woman from my village."

"I am glad that I was able to. I couldn't let such a thing continue." Daenerys smiled in replied.

On the hill, Mankar grinned as he finished preparing and performed the spell. "Let this world feel the might of Lord Dagon once again."

A great rumble sounded out over the Dothraki camp. Then the screaming and dying began.

Farengar froze as the booming roar crashed over them. He turned only for his eyes to widen in disbelief at what he saw at the edge of the camp.

"What in seven hells is that!" Jorah exclaimed in shock.

"Divines protect us. It's an Oblivion Gate." Farengar breathed as numerous dark shapes began to emerge from the gate.

**Whispering Woods**

Jaime struggled to his feet after his horse was shot out from under him by an arrow. He was leading a small force of about fifteen hundred men in pursuit of a group of men carrying Tully banners when he was ambushed on all sides.

When he saw that the battle was almost immediately lost, he charged towards Robb Stark in hopes of weakening the North's moral by killing the young Stark boy. But then the arrow flew out and killed his horse.

Jaime stood fully prepared to fight when he saw where the arrow came from. A dozen Knights of the Blades on horseback surrounded him. Three of them had bows drawn and were training their arrows on him. The rest had their swords drawn and pointed at Jaime as they formed a circle around him.

Jaime stared around at them all. Had there been only three or four he would have tried his luck with them. Against a full dozen? There was really only one thing for Jaime to do. He let out a loud sigh as he tossed his sword to the side.

**Dothraki Camp**

Drogo and his Bloodriders immediately got up and began to prepare for battle when they heard the commotion outside. The Bloodriders moved out of the tent first. Drogo lifted two arakhs before moving towards the entrance. He stopped as a barrier of magic sealed off the entrance to the tent.

"Greeting, Khal Drogo."

Drogo turned to see a figure appear from the air. The figure lifted a hand and cast a spell at the ground. With a flash of magic, two large humanoid figures appeared wearing black armor with blood red outline. The two Dremora Lords both lifted their greatswords at Drogo.

"I am Raven Camoran. I hope you'll have fun fighting these two."

Daenerys could only stare around in shock and fear. The Dothraki warriors fought desperately against the monsters that poured out of the Oblivion Gate. Countless dead warriors and monsters were littered around the camp.

"Khaleesi! We must flee!" Mirri shouted.

Daenerys didn't hear her at first. She spotted Jorah and Farengar fighting the creatures from Oblivion not too far away. Daenerys was initially surprised at seeing Farengar casting spells before twirling his Bo staff around and slamming it into different foes.

"Khaleesi!" Mirri shouted again. "Please follow me!"

Daenerys finally turned and followed after the woman. As she did, Farengar spotted her but was unable to make his way after her before another monster charged him. Daenerys and Mirri reached a tent.

"Hide in hear until it's over." Mirri indicated.

As Daenerys entered the hut, she turned and glanced back outside. "Just what is going on?"

"The start of a new age." Spoke a voice behind Daenerys inside the tent.

Daenerys turned and her eyes widened at seeing the woman who had strange colored skin, wearing a red robe. The woman suddenly placed her palm, glowing with magic, against Daenerys's stomach.

Daenerys screamed as pain shot through her.

**Stone Hedge**

As the first bit of light of the morning started to appear on the horizon, the Lannister army camped at Stone Hedge received no warning when the attack began. Arrows rained into the camp at the western end while legionnaire infantry hit the eastern end.

Tytos Brax quickly ran out of his tent to rally his troops to fight. Suddenly, the arrows stopped and the legionnaire infantry disappeared back into the trees. Confused by this sudden retreat, Tylos ordered some scouts out to try and figure what was going on.

The heir of house Brax paced back and forth in full armor as he waited for some report. An aid then ran up to him.

"Ser Tytos! A rider just arrived from Lord Tywin. Northern troops have been spotted joining the Legions at Cloud Ruler. You and your army are ordered to reinforce Lord Tywin."

Tytos turned towards one of his officers. "Have any of the scouts reported back yet?"

"None yet, Ser." Came the reply.

Tytos ground his teeth in frustration and confusion. If the Northerners had joined up with the Black Prince then who was attacking him? The Lannisters new that the Fifth Legion had marched south. Were they the ones who attacked him?

"Ser Tytos."

Tylos turned and sighed in joy as a scout had finally returned. "Report."

"I was barely able to get back, Ser. There were groups of legionnaires all around."

"How many are there?" Tytos demanded.

"I can't say for sure, sir. There were a lot moving around in the trees. Could be thousands." Came the reply.

"Ser Tytos! You need to see this!" Yelled out a sentry at the edge of camp. Tytos immediately ran over with the scout following close behind. The sentry pointed out at the thick forest. "To the northeast and directly north of us. There looks to be some legionnaires marching through the trees!"

"We spotted some cavalry to the northwest, as well!" Yelled another sentry who ran up. "We cannot make out the whole army. It's impossible to tell how many there are because of the trees!"

"What's our plan then, Ser?" The scout asked.

Tytos thought carefully over his options. Lord Tywin had sent an order to reinforce him but he clearly was unaware that there were legionnaires at Tytos's location. After a moment, he came to a decision.

"Order the men to prepare for an attack. We'll hold here and let the legionnaires come to us. We have a better chance for victory defending this position rather than trying to fight in the forest."

"That means we're not responding to Tywin's orders?" The scout questioned.

"I'm not risking thousands of lives to fight through the trees to the River Road and then east to the Crossroads. Especially without knowing how strong the enemy is. Scout, I want you to head back out and see if you can find more about the enemy." Tytos ordered.

"Yes, Ser Tylos." The scout replied before turning and leaving the camp.

"The rest of you take defensive positions!" Tytos shouted.

The scout left the camp and made his way into the trees. He traveled a distance until he reached a specific spot. Skjor then stepped out from behind a tree.

"Well?" Skjor asked.

"The plan worked. Tytos is preparing to defend his position instead of marching to relief Tywin." The scout, who was really a member of the Companions, answered.

"Perfect. Then all we have to do is let them spot us once in a while to keep them on edge." Skjor said with a grin. In truth, there was only about a thousand men in the woods. Skjor had about forty Companions, two cohorts of legionnaires, a hundred cavalry, and about forty rangers in total.

While they were deceiving Tytos's army, the Fifth Legion was marching towards Tywin western flank without interference.

**Dothraki Camp**

Daenerys gasped and choked as she fell to her hands and knees. The pain that she cursing through her body was indescribable!

"I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Ruma Camoran." The red-robed woman said before she gave Daenerys a cruel smirk. "What do you think of my spell? I created it myself. It works like an infection. It slowly spreads through your body, giving you a long and very painful death."

Daenerys glanced behind her at Mirri who was still standing in the entrance to the tent. The woman merely watched with no sign of care on her face. _She led me here to be attacked by this woman!_ Daenerys realized. It was all a trap.

"Nothing to say? I hope you're not one of those type who isn't afraid to die. That takes all the fun out of it." Ruma said in disappointment before grinning again. "Oh wait…you're with child, correct?"

Daenerys actually forgot about the pain she was in when she heard that. _My son._

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Daenerys gasped through the pain.

"We have our reasons. Oh! That reminds me." Ruma perked up as she placed a hand at her chin. "Your brother sends his regards."

…_Viserys!_ Daenerys realized. He was behind this. But she won't give up! She had to try and fight for her son's life! Daenerys looked at the ground as she drew a breath and jerked her head up to try and surprise Ruma. "YOL!"

Daenerys watched the fireball fly at Ruma…only for her eyes to widen at what happened. Ruma, almost lazily, raised her hand and casted a ward spell in front of her. The dragon shout dispelled harmlessly against the ward.

"W-what? B-but how?" Daenerys gasped as one of her hands gave out and she fell to her elbow as the pain spread.

"Here's a free lesson on magic. A ward can be used to block a dragon shout. Of course, dragon shouts are normally more powerful then common magic like my own, but you are a barely a novice. You have only master one word for your shout. It's useless against me." Ruma then crouched down in front of Daenerys. She smiled wickedly as she enjoyed the look of despair and pain on Daenerys face. "You and your child are already dead. My spell will see to that. You will be all alone as the last traces of life slowly and painfully leave you."

Thump! Mirri Maz Duur suddenly fell to the ground sporting a new lump on her head. In her place stood Farengar.

"Get away from her, Mythic Dawn." Farengar demanded as he dropped his Bo staff and two orbs of magic appeared in each hand.

"A mage?!" Ruma exclaimed in surprise.

Farengar let loose a Thunderbolt spell from his left hand. Ruma raised another ward but was dumfounded when the Thunderbolt shattered the ward, causing Ruma to stumble back from the force of the blow. Farengar then released an Incinerate spell from his right hand that slammed into Ruma.

Ruma screamed in pain as the fire burned her. She grabbed something from her belt and held it into the air. A portal of magic appeared and she jumped in with the portal closing behind her.

Jorah entered the tent and immediately crouched by Daenerys. "Khaleesi!"

"A…spell…please…my…son." Daenerys barely managed to speak before letting out a string of coughs. Blood began to spatter from her mouth as the curse spell took its toll.

"Farengar! Can you help her?" Jorah demanded. "Can you save her?!"

"I'm not skilled enough in restoration, but…pick her up and bring her to my cart! Quickly!" Farengar ordered. Jorah carefully lifted Daenerys in his arms and followed after Farengar.

On the hill overlooking the camp, Mankar observed the chaos with satisfaction. His children should have completed their tasks by now, so he began to undo the summoning spell that created the Oblivion Gate. Mankar was tempted to let the gate stay open, but it was too risky. It was evidence of the Mythic Dawn's existence and they still needed to keep a low profile. Any survivors who spoke of what happened here would be regarded as crazy.

The spell ended and the Oblivion Gate disappeared with the remaining Dothraki still fighting the last of the creatures from Oblivion. Mankar then opened a magical portal that lead back to the Temple of Dagon and disappeared into it.

As he stepped out of the portal, his eyes widened in surprise at seeing his daughter Ruma having salve applied to burns that covered her body with Raven and Viserys standing nearby.

"You never said anything about a mage among the Dothraki!" Ruma shouted at Viserys.

"Mage? There wasn't any mage with those savages." Viserys denied.

"THESE BURNS I HAVE SAY OTHERWISE!" Ruma yelled in fury.

"Enough!" Mankar said, getting their attention. "Now, calmly tell me what happened."

"A mage was with the Dothraki. He took me by surprise and forced me to flee. He looked like he was from Westeros." Ruma explained as she winced as salve was applied to another burn.

"You let some weak Westeros mage get the best of you? My dear sister, you're getting soft." Raven chuckled.

"He wasn't some weak Westeros mage!" Ruma denied. "He cast a Thunderbolt spell and an Incinerate spell!"

_That_ got Mankar's attention. The Thunderbolt and Incinerate spells were expert level destruction spells. No mage from Westeros should be powerful enough to cast one of those spells unless… "What did this mage look like?"

"I think he was about middle age. He wore deep blue robes and had a trimmed beard." Ruma answered.

"Wait?! You mean that trader that started hanging around Daenerys? He was a mage?" Viserys said in surprise.

"What's his name, Prince Viserys?" Mankar questioned.

"Far…Faren…I not sure, Faren secret something." Viserys said with a shrug.

"Farengar Secret-Fire?" Mankar offered. Viserys blinked in surprise.

"You know this mage, Father?" Raven asked.

"Many years ago, I travelled in secret through the Seven Kingdoms in search of those with potential magical power to try and recruit them to the Mythic Dawn. Farengar Secret-Fire was one of the few who showed immense potential in nearly all schools of magic." Mankar began to pace and stroked his chin in thought. "If he's with Daenerys…he could be a problem."

"Then let me and Ruma go deal with him, Father. Let us kill him before he becomes a threat." Raven insisted.

"Yes." Ruma agreed with narrowed eyes. "I'll pay him back for these burns."

"No. Neither of you would be able to deal with Secret-Fire." Mankar replied. Both Raven and Ruma stared dumfounded at their father.

"But we're Altmer! Magic is our heritage!"

"And I'm saying that you're not strong enough to beat him! If Secret-Fire becomes a threat, then I'll deal with him myself, when the time come." Mankar retorted. "Of course, we may not have to worry about him. Assuming that you two completed your missions."

"Khal Drogo put up an impressive fight. He actually killed several Dremora Lords." Raven reported. "I confess that he was not actually dead when I left him, but I assure you that he won't be getting on his feet again, father."

"I got the girl with one of my personal spells." Ruma said with a smirk. "She's as good as dead."

**Back at the Dothraki Camp**

"She's fading fast." Jorah informed Farengar, who was rummaging through his cart. He finally found the small case he was looking for and opened it to reveal several ingredients. He placed them in a bowl and began to crush them into powder. After that, he mixed the powder with a liquid in a flask.

"What are you making?" Jorah asked.

"An elixir of health…at least, I hope it is." Farengar answered.

"What do you mean 'hope' it is?" Jorah demanded.

"Almost all knowledge of alchemy has been lost. A good friend of mine is trying to research and rediscover some of the alchemy recipes. She thinks that she found the right solution for a strong health potion but did not have the ingredients required. She asked me to find some, which I did, and bring them back to her." Farengar explained as he stirred the potion. "We have no way of knowing if this will work but it's our only option."

He finished his work and brought the potion over to Daenerys. She was deathly pale and was barely staying conscious. She could barely even hear what was being said around her and could do little but stare straight ahead.

"Daenerys! Listen to me. You need to try and drink this." Farengar said as he placed the flask to Daenerys lips. "It's our only chance to save you. Try to drink it all."

Daenerys barely heard him but tried to force the liquid down. She choked and sputtered a bit but then managed to force the red colored liquid down her throat. After she finished drinking, her vision began to blacken as she lost conciseness. _Please…let my son…be ok._

**Battle of the Two Bridges**

There were two main bridges that crossed over the river. Tywin split his army in half and commanded those defending the western bridge. The other half was under Keven's command and defended the eastern bridge.

Tywin had received word from scouts that northern troops were spotted marching south to join up with the Legions. Although it was unknown how many there were, Tywin was prepared to face the combined strength of the North and the Legions. He had quickly sent a message to Ser Tytos to reinforce him but had yet to receive any reply.

Tywin tried to pierce through the forest on the north side of the river but the trees were too thick. He would not see the enemy until they reached the bridge. He toyed with the idea of positioning some troops to defend the other side of the bridge but decided against it as the position would be too exposed to attack.

Finally, a horn sounded out and Northern soldiers began to emerge from the trees and charge across the bridge.

"Brace and hold the Line!" Tywin ordered. The Northerners reached the end of the bridge and slammed into the Lannisters who were only about fifteen feet from the end of the bridge. The Northerners did their best to try and push back the Lannister troops but couldn't get enough men off from the bridge to do so.

_If the Northerners are attacking here, then the Legions must be attacking Keven at the other bridge._ Tywin thought.

**Eastern Bridge**

Keven surveyed the Legions as the marched in perfect ranks. As soon as they stepped out from the trees, they hustled into positions. The heavy infantry made no move to cross the bridge as the Legionnaire Archers lined the banks to either side of the bridge.

"Let your arrows fly!" Ulfric shouted to his Legion. The archers followed through with the order and their arrows began to sail over the river into the front ranks of Keven's men.

Keven was taken aback by the range of those longbows. He was aware of their impressive range but he did underestimate them still.

"Have the men fall back out of arrow range!" He ordered.

"Begging your pardon sire, but that could allow the Legions to cross and form battle ranks." An officer noted.

"If we don't fall back then the Legions will pick us apart with their arrows. Order the men to back off." Keven insisted.

Ulfric smiled as the Lannister men began to fall back a little ways. "Legionnaires to me! Let's cross over and take this bridge!"

The Second Legion let out a battle cry as the charged over the bridge. Open reaching the south side, they split to the sides in order to form proper ranks.

"Pilum!" Ulfric yelled and the legionnaires immediately hurled the spear like weapon into the enemy ranks. "Charge!"

With a might crash, the heavy infantry slammed into the Lannister ranks.

**Western Bridge**

Unable to press the assault, the Northerners began to fall back across the bridge. _There should be more troops than this_, Tywin noted, _there's only about two thousand…where are the other eighteen thousand?_

That's when disaster struck. Drunk off the taste of victory for pushing the Northerners back, a young knight let out a yell that they should run the Northman down. He charged after the fleeing Northerners with several hundred cavalry following him.

"NO! Hold your position! Hold your position!" Tywin desperately yelled. But it was all in vain.

"Attack!" Tullius yelled as troops of the First Legion emerged from the trees on the Lannister's left. Legate Rikke struck from the right side of the Lannister cavalry, hitting them on both side. Using their pilum as makeshift spears, the legionnaires made quick work of the Lannister cavalry.

After the slaughter was over, Tullius bellowed out his orders. "Reform and prepare to cross!"

The First Legion used the same tactic as Ulfric and the Second Legion used against Keven. Archers lined up on the banks and fired into the rest of Tywin's forces. Tywin however, refused to have his men back out of arrow range. Tullius and Rikke lead the First Legion in a charge across the bridge to force the Lannisters back.

**Eastern Bridge**

Ulfric let out a roar as he struck down another enemy. The Second Legion was slowly, but surly, pushing Keven's troops back.

"Order our reserves into the center." Keven ordered. If he didn't turn this around quick, then his lines would break under the pressure from the legionnaire's lines.

Then, another horn sounded out. Keven stared in shock and surprise as legionnaire troops appeared on the right flank.

Out of the ten cohorts of heavy infantry that made up Ulfric's Legion, he only had six of them when he attacked the eastern bridge. William, along with Arya, took the other four cohorts and the legionary cavalry further down river to a secret spot that could be forded. William and Arya let out a battle cry as their troops slammed into Keven's flank.

Before the battle began, William pulled Arya aside and confessed that he did not want her to fight.

"But I know that you wouldn't listen to me." He said with a chuckle. "I could force you to stay out but I know that would be foolish."

"Yes it would be." Arya replied with a kiss to William's cheek. "Someone's got to make sure you don't do something really stupid, you silly stag."

William's Dragonbane and Arya's Ice Fang flashed and struck down men with each swing. The Blades surrounded them and tore through anyone foolish enough to attack them. Vilkas, Farkas, and Aela struck down enemy after enemy.

A Lannister soldier charged Arya but was intercepted and cut down by a twirling Syrio Forel, who gave Arya a quick little bow before turning and fighting another soldier.

A wolf's how sounded out before Nymeria the direwolf latched her teeth over a Lannister's throat and tore it out.

**Western Bridge**

Tywin's gaze narrowed as Tullius and his men were slowly managing to push the Lannister troops back and allow more legionnaires to cross the bridge.

"My Lord!" A rider yelled as he rode up to Tywin. "The Black Prince has found another way to cross the river and flanked Ser Keven! His forces are on the verge of routing!"

_Damn! How did my grandson find another crossing?_ Tywin thought. _Where is Tytos? We need his men, now!_

That's when another rider road up to Tywin. "There's an army approaching from the west, my Lord!"

"Ser Tytos and his men? It about time he arrived." Tywin grumbled.

"It's not Ser Tytos, my lord. It's the Fifth Legion from the North!" The rider replied.

Tywin blinked in surprise. _How? Of course…the Twins. The Fifth Legion crossed the Twins and marched straight for here. But how did they bypass Ser Tytos and his army? Where was Tytos?_

"W-what are your orders, my Lord?" an officer hesitantly asked.

"…Sound retreat." Tywin said with a sigh. "If we stay here, we'll be surrounded. This battle is lost."

**An hour later…**

The Legions cheered as William rode through then with Arya by his side. Their cries of victory echoed through the battlefield.

"Hail the Black Prince and the Wolf Princess! Hail the Black Prince and the Wolf Princess!"

After William dismounted, Arya immediately grabbed him in a huge. "We won, Will! We won!" She yelled with a laugh.

"My Prince." General Tullius greeted as he walked up. "A vital victory. But it's not over yet. After glancing over the battlefield, I'm guessing that we took about eight to ten thousand of Tywin's troops."

"Giving my grandfather about twenty thousand remaining. He's still a threat, but if Robb succeeded in reliving the siege of Riverrun, then this war has turned in our favor." William remarked before he glanced southwards. "My grandfather will most likely flee towards Harrenhall."

"Most likely." Tullius agreed before going into general mode. "First, we should retake Darry before-"

"My Prince!"

William turned and was surprised to so that it was Spymaster Caius who called out to him. "What is it, Caius? Why are you here?"

"I…I have dire news that had to be brought to you immediately." Caius began. He glanced at Arya for a second before turning back to William. "…Lord Eddard Stark's execution has been set."

William froze while Arya's eyes widened.

"…When?"

"Only a few days from now." Caius reported. "Lord Stark has been offered a deal. If he confesses that he forged your father's last will and acknowledges Joffrey as the true king in front of the people in King's Landing, he will be allowed to take the Black and join the Night's Watch. If he does not…he will be executed on the spot."

"…No." Was the only thing that Arya said.

"…Tullius." William spoke up. "You're in charge. Take the First, Second, and Fifth Legions and retake Darry and if you can, force Tywin south towards Harrenhall."

"Where are you going, my Prince?" Tullius questioned with a raised eye.

"I'm taking my Blades, Vilkas and Farkas," William turned and looked at Arya, "And anyone else who wishes to join with me to save Eddard Stark."

**Near the Whispering Woods**

"We should go, my lady." Rodrick stated as he sat on his horse next to Catelyn.

"No." Catelyn denied with clear fear in her voice.

"…my lady!" Rodrick insisted.

Catelyn didn't answer as she stared at the trees with worry. Even though her son had already fought in a battle, she still worried about his safety. And not just Robb, but Arya as well. Catelyn did not wished for Arya to head back to Cloud Ruler but Catelyn realized that she couldn't really order Arya to stay with her. Arya was determined to stay by Prince William's side.

_I…I guess I can't try to protect her much anymore. She's a princess now. The Legion already recognize her as one even though she hasn't married William yet._ Catelyn thought before her eyes widened as she realized something else. _Gods… if we win this war, my little Arya will be queen someday! Will the Seven Kingdoms be able to handle a queen like her?_

Catelyn's thoughts ended when she spotted riders emerging from the trees. She let out a small gasp in joy at seeing Robb leading the horsemen.

A few moments later, Jaime was brought forward by Captain Steffan along with his Blades. The set him down on his knees before Robb and Catelyn.

"By the time they knew what was happening, it had already happened." Robb remarked to his mother.

"Lady Stark." Jamie greeted. "I'd offer you my sword but I believe I've lost it."

"It is not your sword I want." Catelyn replied in anger. "I want my daughter Sansa and my husband back."

"Well…I'm afraid I've lost them too." Jaime answered. He glanced around before turning toward Robb. "How's my nephew, by the way? I would've though that with some of his Blades here, he would be as well."

"You need not concern yourself with Will." Robb replied.

"This is the great kingslayer?" Theon mocked. "He didn't even put up a fight."

"Well Greyjoy, let's put you up against a dozen Knights of the Blades and see if you do differently." Jaime retorted.

"Take him away and put him in Irons until Will send word." Robb ordered. "He's a prisoner of the Black Prince now."

"Oh, joy." Jamie remarked as he was led away by the Blades.

"Have we received any word from Will yet about his battle?" Robb questioned.

"Not yet," Greatjon Umber replied before laughing, "But it won't matter. The Black Prince will deal with Tywin. Just wait and see!"

"Even if Will wins his battle, this war is far from over. There will be other battles and we still need to save my sister and my father." Robb answered with his gaze turning southeast.

**King's Landing**

The bells rang as people gathered before the Sept of Baelor. A line of City Guard stood before the dais where the execution would take place. Cersei decided to not take much risk and had additional City Guards place to keep people away from the platform.

A group of monk with hooded robes walked out and lined up on the back of the platform. Cersei ignored them as she stood next to Joffrey. She had assured the priests of the Seven that no blood would be spilled and desecrate the Sept. They probably had the hooded monks placed there to remind her of this.

Some of the crowd began to scorn and jeer as Eddard was lead out. Others however, remained silent and watched on. Many new that Eddard supported the Black Prince and wondered if he truly was innocent.

The Gold Cloaks began to clear a path for Eddard to be taken to the platform. They kept he crowd away in case a rescue attempt occurred. As Eddard was brought past the Small Council, his eyes met with Sansa. She stared back in sadness but also had a bit of hope.

Sansa was promised that her father would be spared and sent to the Wall but she no longer fully believed in the Queen's promises. When she wrote the letter to her brother Robb to recognize Joffrey, she realized that the Queen and the Council were just using her but she went along with it only because she hoped it would help her father.

Sansa had slowly become distraught over the past few weeks. The realization that Joffrey held no real affection for her began when she begged for her father to be granted mercy at court. It occurred just after Barristan Selmy was dismissed from the Kingsguard. The look in Joffrey and the Queen's face made her realize she was just doing exactly what they wanted.

She was being used against her own family and it tore her apart.

Eddard was pushed in position just behind the executioner's block. He stared out over the crowd as he contemplated what was offered. He would be spared if he admitted to forging Robert's last will.

"…I am Eddard Stark. Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King." He paused and glanced at Sansa. Should he stay true to his duty or dishonor himself in an effort to help his family?

_...May the gods forgive me for my actions…Sansa…please forgive me._ He thought.

"…I have come before you all…to confess that I have conspired against the Queen… and against Joffrey." Eddard began. "I have done this…BECAUSE JOFFREY IS NOT THE TRUE HEIR TO THE THRONE!"

"Father?!" Sansa exclaimed in shock.

Everyone. Joffrey, Cersei, the entire Small Council, and the crowd stared in shock and pure silence at Eddard.

"On his deathbed, King Robert named William the Black Prince as his heir! Not Joffrey!" Eddard shouted for everyone to hear. "William Baratheon is your rightful king. THE SON OF THE SEVEN KINGDOMS!"

"You're a liar and a traitor!" Joffrey yelled in fury. "I am the rightful king! Ser Ilyn! Bring me this traitor's head!"

"NO! Please stop!" Sansa begged as she was restrained by two Gold Cloaks.

Ilyn Payne, wearing his executioner's robes, walked up carrying the Stark greatsword, Ice. Eddard was forced onto the block. Ilyn drew the sword and then began to raise it up.

In a nearby balcony, Karliah let her arrow fly. The arrow struck Ilyn's left hand causing him to drop the sword which hit the ground harmlessly. Everyone was in pure shock before their gaze was directed to one of the monks who stepped up to Joffrey as he pulled his hood off.

"The Black Prince!"

William spun a surprised Joffrey around into his fist. Joffrey fell with blood pouring out of his newly broken nose. The other monks dropped their hood to reveal Delphine and several Blades along with Vilkas and Farkas.

Farkas had surprised Sandor Clegane by grabbing him from behind and hurling him off the back of the platform. Two Kingsguard, Boros Blount and Preston Greenfield, attacked Delphine while the rest of the Blades clashed with Gold Cloaks.

At the front of the platform, the line of Gold Cloaks turned to face the threat…only to receive swords in the back by several Blades disguised in the crowd. In the balcony with Karliah, Arya gripped the railing in suspense as she watched the attempt to save her father. Then her eyes widened in fear at what she saw.

William pulled his sword out of a Gold Cloak and turned toward Eddard, only for his blood to freeze. Ilyn Payne had recovered enough to grab a spear from a Gold Cloak that had fallen next to him. As William ran forward, time seemed to slow down as he helplessly watch Ilyn's spear impale Eddard.

"NOOOO!" Ilyn Payne looked up to see the fury stricken Black Prince swinging his sword. The executioner's head went flying.

William gabbed a cloak and pressed it against the injured Eddard in an attempt to stop the blood flowing out of him. "Farkas! Carry Lord Stark! Vilkas, grab Ice! We're leaving!"

Farkas immediately ran over and lifted Eddard up while Vilkas swooped down as he ran and grabbed the Stark Greatsword. Delphine, having killed both Blount and Greenfield, followed with the rest of the Blades. They ran into the crowed, which parted before them, and headed down a side alley. The Gold Cloaks tried to pursue them as Joffrey yelled and cursed after them.

**Several Hours Later…**

Arya held back her tears as she slowly lifted a bowl of water to her father's mouth. Thanks to the Thieves Guild, William and his group had managed to escape King's Landing again. It was getting dark when they stopped and hid within the forest. Eddard leaned against a tree as William and Arya sat next to him. Delphine, the Companions, and the Blades were not too far away keeping watch.

They were unable to save Sansa as there were too many city guard between her and the Blades. She was still a hostage.

Eddard choked as he drank a little bit of water. His breathing was heavy as he looked at his daughter. "Arya, William…I'm dying." He simply stated.

"No…No, you can't…you can't…" Arya voice trembled.

"Don't give up, Eddard." William insisted. "Hold on until we reach the Legions. Colette can help you."

Eddard just shook his head. "It's too late for me. I can feel death reaching out for me."

"No! You can't just die like this!" Arya stubbornly yelled. She looked up as Eddard placed a hand on her cheek.

"Shh…It's alright, my little wolf." Eddard said in comfort. "I'm not afraid. I'm a soldier at heart and I've been ready for a long time for this day. I accepted this the moment I chose to remain loyal to your betroth."

Eddard turned towards William. "You have done so much for my family, William. I must ask that you do a little more. Please give Robb our ancestral sword, Ice, for me. Tell him…tell him I'm very proud of him. Please…Please tell all my family that I love them dearly."

"I will…I promise." William softly replied.

"There is one more thing. A promise which I can no longer keep. I believe I can trust you with it." Eddard griped William and pulled him close enough to whisper silently into his ear. After listening for a moment, William's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! But that means-"

"Listen to me, William. You are the true king. Not just in blood but in spirit." Eddard then placed both hands over William's. "I would have followed you. As my general…as my prince…as my king. You are a true son of the Seven Kingdoms."

Eddard then lifted William and Arya's hands up and brought them together. His breathing was more haggard. "I regret that I won't be there for your wedding. I can see the love you two have for each other. Stand strong together…support each other…and you can accomplish anything together."

William and Arya stared into each other's eyes as they held hands…until they felt Eddard's hand fall from theirs. They both jerked their head to see Eddard with his eyes closed and unmoving.

"F-father?" Arya choked out. She grabbed Eddard and shook him in vain. "No…No, please…please come back."

"Arya…" William wrapped his arms around her. Arya struggled against him for a moment before she suddenly grabbed him back as cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Arya…I'm so sorry."

As William held Arya, some of his own tears fell into her hair. He then looked up as fury filled his eyes. "I promise you Arya, your family will have justice one day. My family's motto is 'Ours is the Fury'…and they have awakened mine."

**Chapter End**

Author's note: I know I'm going to receive some hate for the decision I made…I really don't know what to say other than I felt it was a harsh necessary. This is game of thrones and the good guys do not always win. I did at least made Eddard die with his honor intact as he died for what he believed. Also, the impact of Eddard affects so many people that, in some cruel way, it's almost required to happen. A tough decision but one that I felt was necessary for the story.

**New Pics:** Just to let people know, there should be two new links on my profile. One leads to a pic of Joffrey's new red Glass armor while the other is a campaign map showing William's counterattack. I may try to make a battle map of the Battle of the Two Bridges as well. We'll see.

**Q&amp;As**

**EzuTheDarkLord:** I'm glad to hear that about the combat. I hope I can continue to please.

**tsfkingsport:** You were one chapter early about the 'plausible chaos' and the 'harsh honesty'. But I'm glad that you like the story.

**kyunaru:** I do believe this chapter is my longest yet. (They keep getting longer and longer) I do need to try and pace my writing better as this chapter is a bit overdue.

**Kenka:** I finally got the story updated. I believe that I can put the age of oppression with altered lyrics in the next chapter. I have a good idea about it. We will be seeing the Ebony Warrior again in the future.

**Greyjedi449t**: No one can kill something and not be affected by it. In the TV show, Arya quickly shrugged of the fact that she stabbed and most likely killed a chubby boy. Granted we don't see if she's affected by this while living in the streets but she should feel something about what she did.

We'll look deeper into what happens to Renly and Theon soon enough. There's only one chapter left to finish season one!

**DeusImperator92:** You're welcome :) Hope this update satisfies.

**pettersoderberg01**: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. They keep getting longer.

**Ikki34:** I think Farengar's reaction is justified. Dany is technically planning on invading his home. He may be a spy but he is also Dany's mentor in the voice and although she may not realize it, Dany is probably starting to think of Farengar as some sort of uncle or something like that.

I think Robb is more of a tactician while William is more of a strategist. Robb thinks of the battle at hand while William thinks of the campaign as a whole.

I hope this chapter better explains Tyrion's position better but I admit that I did rush things with him in the previous chapter.

**Kamen Rider Tigon:** Greetings back! I'm glad you like the story and I thank you for your input on the armor.

**StrongHarbour394:** Their not so equal anymore, LOL! But this war is far from over.

**Fenrir of the North:** A fair question, I should have clarified. I have reedited the military strength to explain this.

To answer in person, the Stormlands do have some ships but their called the Stormlands for a reason. The few ships they have are under threat of being destroyed by storms which probably prevents a fleet located there.

The Vale does have a small defensive fleet at one costal town but the info source for the military strength I found still list their sea power as negligible so it must be a very small fleet.

Dorne apparently has no good anchorage or port to maintain a fleet. Maybe they have a cliff-filled coastline and the ports they have can't support a fleet.

Hope this answer satisfies.

**movienut96:** I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Some of them may not be favorable answers. Sorry.

I thank you about your suggestions for Dorne and the Vale. Dorne probably won't get involved much yet like in the TV show. As for the Vale, reasons for their actions will be addresses soon.

**KitsuneSwordsman95:** Thank you for your encouragement! I'll address the Arya/Will/Dany possibility in the next chapter after I think over some things.

**Lady-Silvanas:** I will think over what you said carefully. You make some good points.

I hope this chapter explained Tywin's position better. Tywin knows William is the better grandson but he's not a Lannister. Helping Will (at least at this point) doesn't really benefit him in the long run.

**Tashio:** All I can say is I'm sorry about Ned :( He will be remembered dearly.

Daenerys negative personality points are a result of being raised with her brother Viserys. He was the one who instilled those views into her. But that's changing a little due to the influence of Farengar as he's trying to help her in many ways. Being able to use Shouts helps some as well I think.

**Lone Gundam:** I've heard it stated that those who are evil still have some good within and the same is reverse. I always try to be a paragon like in Mass Effect but…I myself have some darker moments.

Dark Ryuu: **heh, heh, heh.**

**mrean22:** Well, your guesses weren't far off. In fact, I'd say that many of them were fairly accurate. LOL!

I happy that you think I could succeed in trying to write the Arya/Will/Dany but, like I said, I need to think over some idea and details before I discuss it with the reader again.

**Lord of Carrion:** That's a pretty interesting way of looking at the resemblance between Will and Tywin. We'll see more of what happens with Tywin and Renly in the not so far off future. I'm glad you like some of the ideas I'm adding.

**Lt. Cmdr. Radner:** Ah, thanks for reminding me. Sheogorath! You need to return Deadpool back to wherever he came from!

Sheogorath: Spoil sport. Oh well. (Opens a portal and tosses a rabbit with antlers and wearing Deadpool's costume into it.)

Ranting Ryuu: …was that Deadpool?

Sheogorath: Yep!

Ranting Ryuu: You turned him into a jackalope?!

Sheogorath: That's the wabbajack for yah! HAHA! Don't worry, Ryuu! He'll find a way to get turned back to normal…maybe. HAHA!

Ranting Ryuu: (sigh) whatever. Anyways-

Jashin: I demand justice for my desecrated temple!

Ranting Ryuu: You do realize that just because I like the Naruto series, doesn't mean I like you, right?

Jashin: …Bloody infidels!

Ranting Ryuu: Anyway! Thanks for your review. I will revisit Gendry and Will's talk again. And I will try to do better on the spelling. It's a never-ending battle. LOL!

CRASH! Kidpool: Where's my sweet baboo!

(Tiny Tina runs away screaming) Ranting Ryuu: Ah, Kidpool… I don't think you want to try pursuing a relationship with Tina.

Kidpool: And why not! She perfect!

Ranting Ryuu: Well, you see there a fan theory going around that the big man with the saw axe standing behind you is really Tiny Tina's dad.

Kidpool: Big man behind me? (Turns around) …well, fuck me. (Starts running)

Krieg: I'M GOING TO HAVE MYSELF A SHINY NEW MEAT BICYCLE! (Chases after Kidpool)

Ranting Ryuu: …I wonder how Kidpool get into the Ranting Realm in the first place.

(Kidpool's severed head lands at Ryuu's feet) Kidpool: So, talk went well. Might have hit a few bumps but I think I made some progress.

Ranting Ryuu: …I disagree. (Snaps fingers, Kidpool's body parts disappear back into his own universe.) See you all in the next chapter!


	16. End and Begin Anew (Season One End)

**Author's note**: This chapter should have been done a week ago. Sorry that it wasn't.

Before we begin, I just wanted to inform you all of a decision I made.

**Arya/William/Daenerys FINAL decision**: After debating with myself on what I will do with the future of the story and the character, I finally came to a decision on whether or not to add Daenerys to the main paring. This will be the final decision and I will not change my mind from it.

Daenerys WILL NOT join the main paring.

Let me explain my reasons. If things go as I plan, then Daenerys will hopefully step foot into Westeros by the end of season two or at least early season three. I cannot promise that, but it is what I'm hoping for. But, even then, any relationship between Arya/William/Daenerys would take some time. Arya has the advantage of being childhood friends with William.

Some of you have expressed your faith that I could pull of adding Daenerys to the paring (Which I am very grateful for!) but this led me to think of my plans concerning Arya and William.

I have already done much for the Arya/Will paring and I have a lot more planned for them in the future. No romantic scenes for Will and Daenerys have yet popped into my head. Now, I will admit that I have come up with solutions for the potential succession problems that could occur if Daenerys and Arya both married William, but I haven't come up with anything on the romantic aspect of things.

I'm grateful that many readers expressed their beliefs that I could pull off the paring, but I honestly think that it would not be good for the story in the long run.

I hope you all understand my decision. I just think that this is best for the long run. (Especially since I know what will happen in the future.) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls

**Chapter 16: End and Begin Anew**

**Legionary Camp**

The camp was silent as legionnaires and a handful of Northerners watched Eddard Stark's body carried to the main tent where Robb, Catelyn, Theon, and several Northern Lords stood in shock. After winning the Battle of the Camps at Riverrun, Robb decided to ride to William's camp.

The Battle of the Camps started with Brynden Tully leading Robb's vanguard in an attack on the northern Lannister camp. Without Jaime to lead them, the camp was quickly overrun. Andros Brax led an attempt to cross the river to come to the northern camp's aid, but his attack force was harried by catapults from Riverrun and many men, including Lord Andros, drowned.

Robb, along with several Northern Lords, attacked the Lannister camp that was west from Riverrun. While the Lannisters were focused on Robb, Tytos Blackwood, who commanded the garrison in Riverrun, led a sortie from the castle and hit the Lannisters in the rear.

The third and final Lannister camp, which was situated east of Riverrun, was able to withdraw without taking any casualties from the battle. Of the once fifteen thousand strong army under Jamie, about five thousand managed to retreat south-east to meet up with Ser Tytos Brax at Stone Hedge.

After the battle was over, Robb rode east to meet up with William, although most of his army was still at Riverrun. Robb had eventually been informed that William had successfully defeated Tywin at the Battle of the Two Bridges and Tywin had fled southwards. That was also when Robb learned that his father's execution had been set and William returned to King's Landing to try and save him.

Now…Robb felt countless emotions running through him as he looked down at his father's body.

As Eddard's body was carefully set down, Catelyn couldn't hold back her tears. She slowly knelt down next her deceased husband and laid her head on his chest as she silently wept.

William stood in front of Robb while holding the Stark Sword, Ice. He then fell to his knees before Robb.

"…I'm sorry, Robb. I couldn't save him." William softly spoke.

Robb stared down at him for a moment before he knelt with William. He then placed a hand on William's shoulder. "I don't blame you, Will…You brought my father's body back to us. Thank you."

"Eddard asked me to give you this. He said he was proud of you, Robb." William said as he held out Ice to Robb. After a moment, Robb accepted the greatsword. "He also asked me to tell you…he loved you, all of you."

Tears appeared in Robb's eyes before he embraced William. "Thank you, brother. Thank you for bringing him back to us."

**Winterfell**

Once again, Bran found himself in an unknown place as he dreamt in his sleep. A shape slowly cleared in his vision to resemble a woman. He realized he'd seen her in a previous dream. It was the woman with the sun in one hand and the moon in the other. He could hear her speaking.

_**Time moves on, all things pass and fade away.**_

_**Only the Elder Scrolls exist outside of time.**_

_**The old must give away so that the new can flourish.**_

_**What has been written in the Elder Scrolls cannot be undone by Aedra, Daedra, or mortals.**_

_**The old must give away, so that the young and new can take its place.**_

_**What has been written in the Elder Scrolls…cannot be undone…or altered.**_

Bran's dream then changed and he found himself in the Stark Crypts. He blinked before turning and…he saw his father.

"You both miss him. It's only natural that he be in your thoughts and dreams." Osha the wildling woman said as she walked out of the crypt with Bran.

The two of them had entered the crypts because Bran wanted to see if his dream meant anything. Bran had gradually become friends with the woman after conversing with her on several occasions. Although the two of them were getting along well, there was one time when Bran asked her about the Wildlings views concerning the Aedra and the Daedra. Osha had immediately stiffened and refused to talk about the subject. In the crypts, the two of them had encountered Rickon who said he saw Eddard in the crypt just like Bran.

"But Rickon didn't see a woman like I did." Bran remarked. Osha glanced at him in curiosity as he didn't mention this earlier. "She held the sun and the moon in her hands and spoke about the old giving away to the new. She said the names Aedra and Daedra like in Will's religion."

Bran realized that Osha had stopped and turned back to face her. Osha was staring at him with wide eyes, almost like she couldn't believe he even existed. After a moment she shook her head and walked back up next to him.

"People dream of many different things. But that doesn't mean…" Osha started before both she and Bran glanced up to see Maester Luwin standing before them with a message.

"…Bran…" Was all that depressed Luwin could muster as he slowly handed Bran the message bearing the dreadful news.

**King's Landing**

"See what happens to traitors?" Joffrey cruelly taunted to Sansa as he indicated to the severed heads on stakes lining the walls. "Such a pity I couldn't have your father's head added to it. With all the Stark household, including your Septa, it's only missing him."

Sansa grimaced as she was forced to look at the remains of people that she once knew. Word had come that her father had still died, despite the efforts of Prince William. She tried to avoid looking at Joffrey, specifically his now broken nose.

Sansa had never envision that her life would take such a dreadful turn. All of her dreams shattered when all she wanted was to be the wife of a kind, brave man. Were the gods punishing her for the things she'd done wrong?

"I think I'll give you a gift as well." Joffrey continued with his eyes darkening. "After I raise my armies, I think I'll give you your traitor brother's head. I'll have his head placed right besides my own traitor of a brother's head for everyone to see."

Sansa suddenly felt anger flow through her. What had she done to make Joffrey hate her so? After thinking about this for a moment, she came to one conclusion…nothing. Yes, she had said and done some things she knew she shouldn't have, but she never wanted any of this to happen. She had offered her love to Joffrey. He could have just politely declined but instead caused her father's death and more.

Suddenly feeling defiant, she replied with, "Or maybe my brother and the Black Prince will give me your head."

Joffrey's eyes widened for a second before narrowing again. "…My mother tells me that a King should never hit a lady…Ser Meryn."

The Kingsguard sprung Sansa around before striking her twice across the face. A small bit of blood appeared on her lip from the blows. To Sansa however, it didn't hurt as much as she expected. Emotionally, she had already been hurt far worst.

Joffrey allowed himself a slight grin before turning away from Sansa to look back at the severed heads. Sansa glanced down while noting that it was a very long fall from the walkway. One simple push and she could send this…monster before her to his death. She took a few steps toward Joffrey, ready to commit the act that would undoubtedly cause her own death.

"Here, girl." Sandor Clegane suddenly placed a hand on Sansa and turned her around. He held up a cloth and wiped the blood on her lips away.

"You will obey now or you will receive another lesson, understand?" Joffrey question before he began to leave. "I expect to see you at court."

After Joffrey left, the Hound turned back towards Sansa. "Save yourself some pain, girl. Give him what he wants."

"…No…" Sansa replied to the Hound's surprise. "I've helped him and the queen. I've done what they wanted and what have I received in return? My father has been killed and I'm to be beaten for simply not having the right look on my face and in my eyes? Even if I must endure some pain…I won't stain my family's name or insult them anymore by bending to their wishes."

She left the walkway, determination to try and find some of the strength that she had ignored for most of her life. She was a Stark and she needed to try and embrace what little of the wolf's blood she had.

Sandor Clegane watched her leave with a little bit of respect in his eyes.

**Legionary Camp**

As evening settled over the camp, William sat in his tent leaning over several maps. He was not looking at them, however. He stared into empty space with his hands folded under his chin.

"…My Prince," General Tullius began, "I know that this is perhaps not the best time to bring up the subject…but we should plan our next move for the war."

"…It can wait until the morning, General. My grandfather is not in the position to make any move against us. We can afford to give the Starks some time to mourn."

"I understand, My Prince." Tullius stood up and made his way towards the entrance. "I'll make one last sweep over the camp. I bid you good night, Prince William."

"Good night, General." William replied before he went back to staring at empty space. It didn't last long however, as he heard another figure enter the tent. He looked up blinked in surprise. "Arya? Why aren't you with your family?"

Arya didn't answer right away as she walked over and sat next to William. She didn't look at his face. "…I wanted to ask you something."

"And what is that?" William asked in curiosity.

"…Why?" Arya said as she stared into William's eyes. "Why didn't you kill Joffrey? You could've ended the war right then at the Sept of Baelor. Why didn't you?"

"…I made a promise…to my mother."

"…You and your promises." Arya sullenly replied. "You can't bring yourself to break this one?"

"It's who I am, Arya. You know that." William insisted. "If I am to become a king, then I must make decisions that could very well haunt me. That's the path I have chosen. As a ruler, I must bear the weight of these decisions that can affect countless lives and I must do it alone."

"Wrong." Arya replied before she leaned on William's shoulder. "I'm here right next to you. You don't have to bear the weight alone."

William glanced down at her with a small smile before embracing her. The two of them sat for a moment in silence.

"…I'm worried." William suddenly spoke.

"About what?" Arya asked in confusion.

"This," William replied as he held out a message to Arya. "Isran sent it from the Wall."

After reading over the message, Arya's eyes widened. "White Walkers and wights?!"

"I know that is sounds like fantasy but-"

"Like Werewolves?" Arya interrupted. William stared at her in shock. "Aela told me about the Companion's secret."

"…How much do you know about these sort of things?" William asked.

"Enough to be annoyed that you never tried to tell me about them before." Arya answered with her annoyance showing.

"Well…it's not easy to just suddenly talk about myths and legends being real." William sheepishly shrugged. He then leaned forward and placed his forehead against Arya's forehead. "But I promise not to keep anymore secrets from you. Ask me anything and I'll tell you."

"Good." Arya smiled as the two of nuzzled against each other. "What are you going to do if the White Walkers attack the Wall?"

"The Sixth Legion is still in the North. They could help hold the Wall, but I would have to abandon the campaign here in the South if the White Walkers attack. They are the greater threat." William answered.

"Then, we just need to defeat the Lannisters quickly." Arya smiled as if it were simple. William couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"My Prince?"

William and Arya looked up to see Delphine glancing into the tent.

"Forgive my interruption, but there is a man who wishes to see you." Delphine informed the two of them. "He refuses to disclose his identity to anyone except you."

William left the tent to see a man in a hood and cloak. Half a dozen Blades were positioned around him in case he tried anything. As William walked up, the man reached up and unclasped the cloak and let it fall.

"Barristan Selmy?!" William exclaimed in surprise. Delphine immediately placed herself in front of William and Arya while the rest of the Blades shifted into combat stances with their hands on their swords.

"There is no need for you and your Blades to be concerned, Delphine." Barristan spoke as he raised his hands. "I am unarmed."

"Why are you here, Selmy?" Delphine questioned. "You're a Kingsguard."

"…Not anymore…I've been dismissed from the Kingsguard." Barristan answered. He then fell to his knees before William and Arya. "I've failed you, my Prince. I could not save your father's life. I failed you as well, Princess Arya. I should have aided your father, Lord Eddard Stark…but I just stood and watched."

Barristan then placed his hands on the ground as he bowed low. "I'm not asking for forgiveness, Prince William. If you wish for me to pay the price now, then I shall. But…if you deem me worthy of one last chance…permit me to join the Blades and I swear to you that I shall find a way to redeem myself to you."

Barristan stayed on his hands and knees with his head bowed as he waited for an answer. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at William.

"How can I refuse a request from one of the greatest knights in the Seven Kingdoms?" William said as he smiled at Barristan. He then looked at Delphine who nodded and stepped forward.

"I, Grandmaster Delphine of the Blades, hereby accept you, Barristan Selmy, as a Knight-brother of the Blades. I also grant you the rank of captain." Delphine spoke in a formal tone.

A single tear appeared in Barristan's eye before he bowed again in gratitude.

**Elsewhere in the camp…**

"That's ebony…that's moonstone…and I don't recognize the last one." Gendry indicated as he put his hands on several metal bars. He could not tell what they were based on sight as a cloth was placed over the metal ingots.

"The last one is a small bar of quicksilver which is what the Blades Katanas are made from. You won't find many of those in the Seven Kingdoms." Fultheim answered. "You are correct on guessing the other ingots. I'm impressed."

"How can I tell what they are without actually seeing them?" Gendry asked in confusion.

"That's the reason I accepted you as my apprentice in the first place. It's a rare talent known as Arcane Blacksmithing." Fultheim explained. "Don't get excited, boy. You can't go blasting fireball around like some people. This subtle form of magic is only useful in smithing."

"You use some magic as you forge arms and armor?" Gendry stared wide-eyed.

"How do you think the Blades Katana is forged, hmm? Haven't you ever wondered why the katanas that the Blades wield are considered to rival Valyrian steel?" Fultheim chucked at Gendry's expression. "A Blades Katana, once forged, never loses its sharpness. It never need to be sharpen ever again. Also, they are extremely durable swords. You could drop a boulder that weighs a ton on one of these katanas and it won't even have a smudge on it."

"…Do you know how to forge a Valyrian steel sword?" Gendry asked in curiosity.

"Yes."

"You can make one?"

"No."

Gendry blinked in confusion at the reply. "Then…"

"I know how to forge Valyrian steel but I can't forge one because I don't have the necessary requirements to make one." Fultheim gruffly explained. "Valyrian steel requires dragon's fire to forge, boy."

"What about prince…my half-brother's sword, Dragonbane? Is it made from quicksilver like the Blades Katanas?"

"…I haven't the faintest clue how that sword was made." Fultheim answered. "That sword was forged thousands of years ago. I asked Prince William if I could have a look at it, which he allowed, but even with my Arcane Smithing I couldn't understand how it was made. It was originally wielded by a mortal who became a Divine…perhaps the Divines themselves had something to do with the creation of Dragonbane."

Gendry stared at Fultheim for a moment before sitting down. His thoughts turned towards how he came to where he was. He was still a bit shocked at how his life changed.

**Flashback**

Gendry nervously sat on a bench in Cloud Ruler Temple. He never expected himself to even see the famed fortress.

"Are you doing alright, Gendry?" William asked as he walked up and sat next to him.

"F-fine, my Prince." Gendry answered in hesitation.

"Sorry I haven't been able to talk to you earlier. Things have been busy. I'm sure you're wanting to know about your father." William said which caused Gendry to perk up in eagerness. "Understand this, Gendry. What you are about to hear may not be what you want to hear."

"I understand."

"…Gendry, you are the bastard son of King Robert. Which makes you my half-brother."

Gendry couldn't say anything. William could see the countless emotions running through his eyes. After a moment, Gendry slowly spoke again.

"I'm…the son of a king? Did…did he care about me?"

"He didn't know you existed. I'm sorry. But if he did, I'm sure he would of at least seen that you were taken care of." William replied. _If he didn't, then I would have._

Gendry just sat there as he silently contemplated what he was told. Did anything change now that he knew who his father was? Not really. He never would get to know his father as he was now dead…but, his half-brother was here instead. Like many people in King's Landing, Gendry did have some respect for the Black Prince for what he's done in the past. Especially for the common folk.

**End Flashback**

After another moment had passed, Prince William said that Gendry was free to stay at Cloud Ruler for a while. Gendry asked if there was something he could do to make himself useful and was directed to Fultheim. And here he was.

When the army marched south from the crossroads, Fultheim accompanied the army to provide arms and armor for the Blades. Gendry came along and was now learning new smithing techniques he didn't even knew existed.

He also started training in the Akaviri style swordsmanship. He even practiced alongside his half-brother and his betroth, Princess Arya. He had to admit, neither were what he expected. Princess Arya acted nothing like any lady that Gendry had ever seen. And Prince William…many of the tales told about him often portrayed him as a monstrous behemoth clad in black armor. While he did wear black armor, he was a surprisingly pleasant person.

Gendry didn't expect his life to change in such a way, but he was beginning to enjoy it more than his previous one.

**Tywin's Camp**

"They have my son…" Tywin stated.

The various lords and officers were seated around the table. None of them were in any good mood.

"This isn't too surprising." Tyrion remarked. He looked like he was in the same mood as everyone else, and he was, but he was at the very least happy that his nephew had won a great victory. "Neither William or Robb Stark were greenhorns. Both had fought and led troops at Long Lake after all."

"That was only one battle. One victory doesn't make a person an expert at war." One lord remarked.

"And that kind of thinking is why we're in this situation in the first place." Tyrion mocked.

"Is it true about Stannis and Renly?" Another lord asked.

"Both Baratheon brothers are raising their troops." Kevan began to answer. "Stannis support Prince William. Renly has yet to make any move. He's probably hoping we destroy each other before he gets involved. We have no idea what his intentions are at the moment."

"The Baratheon brothers may not have to get involved." Tyrion pointed out. "If things continue like that have been, William won't need their help to win this war. He still has two Legions in the Stormlands that support him besides the Stormlords."

"Jaime captured, only five thousand of his men reported to the army at Stone Hedge. We've lost control of the Crossroads and three Legions are just north of us, ready and able to press their advantage." Kevan summed up the situation before glancing at the back of his brother, Tywin. "Perhaps…we should consider suing for peace."

_Crash!_ Everyone turned towards Tyrion after he had knocked his glass of the table.

"That represents our chances for peace at this time, uncle." Tyrion began to explain. He did want peace, but he knew it wasn't an option at this moment. "You have Joffrey to thank for that. He saw to it by causing Ned Stark's death. Let me remind you all that the Black Prince thought of Eddard Stark as a second father. The Northerners will be looking to take the head of any Lannister they can get their hands on…and William is not going to feel very inclined to restrain them."

"We still have twenty thousand men both here and twenty more at Stone Hedge."

"First order of business is ransoming Ser Jaime."

"No truces. We can't afford to look weak at this time."

"We need to return to Casterly Rock and call upon all our remaining levies in the Westerlands."

"THEY HAVE MY SON!" Tywin shouted to silence everyone. "We were on the verge of completely controlling the Riverlands and now? Our entire position in the Riverlands is one step away from being crippled. And your actions, or lack of action I should say, is the root of it all, Ser Tytos!"

Tytos Brax grimaced as he stood stiffly at the end of the table opposite of Tywin. "Lord Tywin, my troops were attacked and-"

"Attacked by a vastly smaller force. An obvious deceit!" Tywin snapped. "You let yourself be fooled and disobeyed my orders which cost us the battle!"

"My scouts were wiped out, my Lord. I had no way of knowing how large the enemy was." Tytos tried to explain. "I did what I though was best in the situation."

"And here are the results. My son has been captured, barely five thousand of his men survived, we lost the crossroads while also losing about eight thousand men, and now we are losing this war." Tywin narrowed as he glared at Tytos. "Your father spoke highly of you and assured me that you could handle commanding an army. Now his body is rotting at the bottom of a river along with the rest of the men lost at Riverrun."

Tytos grimaced at the reminder of his father's death at Riverrun.

"You will return to the Westerlands and help raise the new levies. But when they march to war, you will not accompany them. You will remain in the Westerlands with the disgrace you brought to your house. That way, you can be useful while staying out of the way." Tywin continued to speak. "I expect you to be gone before the day is over. Now get out!"

"…Yes, Lord Tywin." Tytos answered before dragging himself out of the tent. Tyrion watched him leave with an observant eye.

"All of you, get out as well." Tywin ordered. As all the lords left, Tywin directed his gaze on Tyrion. "Not you."

Tyrion paused and waited until everyone else left the tent. He then sat down next to his father and reached out for some wine but grimaced when Tywin grasped the pitcher himself. Tyrion was then taken aback as Tywin suddenly poured him some wine before also pouring himself a glass.

Tywin took a long drink before turning back to Tyrion. "You were right about Eddard Stark and my grandson. Had he survived, we could have brokered a peace and perhaps change our standing in this war."

"You mean you considered joining William?" Tyrion questioned with a raised eye.

"I've considered it several times during this war already. More so now that William has won two major battles. Two more Legions in the Stormlands along with Stannis and Renly raising armies, neither which would support us, we could very well find ourselves surrounded by enemies." Tywin replied. "With Eddard Stark's death, I am once again forced into a situation out of my control. Making any form of peace is out of the question, not if we want to have some sort of standing among the other Houses."

Tywin stared at his glass for a moment before remarking, "I always thought you were a stunted fool. Perhaps I was wrong."

"Half wrong." Tyrion replied. "I'm not a strategist but unless we want to be surrounded, we can't stay here."

"No one's staying here." Tywin stated before explaining his plans. "While Tylos and several other lords will raise the new levies in the Westerlands, I shall order Ser Gregor to take five hundred men and set Riverrun aflame. That will keep my grandson occupied while we regroup at Harrenhall. Ten thousand of the men from Stone Hedge will meet us there and bring our numbers back up to about twenty-eight thousand…and you will go to King's Landing."

"…and do what?" Tyrion asked in confusion.

"Rule." Tywin simply answered. "You will serve as Hand of the King in my stead. You will bring that boy king to heel, and his mother too if need be. Keep them from committing anymore stupid actions that put our name and standing into further jeopardy."

"Why not uncle Keven? Why not anyone! Why me?" Tyrion asked. He was surprised by his father's decision and was wondering what best he should do with his new situation.

"You're my son." Was all that Tywin answered with. He then stood and began to head for the exit. He paused before turning back towards Tyrion. "And one more thing, you will not bring that whore with you to court, understand?"

Tywin didn't wait for an answer as he walked out of the tent, leaving Tyrion to contemplate the new situation.

Tyrion had no choice but to accept becoming the Acting Hand but…this could be very beneficial. He would no longer be able to send information about troop movement to William, but he was now in the second highest position of authority for the Seven Kingdoms. There were so many new options that he could do as Acting Hand.

He had lost one way to help his nephew but had gained new ones. He could make sure the people supported William and subtly prepare King's Landing to accept its rightful ruler.

But…before he could leave and partake in his new role, there was one thing left that he could do in his current location.

**A short time later…**

Ser Tytos brought his saddle to his horse with a depressed sag in his shoulders. He sighed as he patted his horse. How could he face his family now? He had disgraced them because of his action. The only small comfort he had was that his father would never have to see how his son had failed his house.

"Ah, there you are, Ser Tytos."

Tytos turned to see Tyrion walking up to him. "My Lord Tyrion."

"I wanted to offer my condolences for the loss of your father." Tyrion explained.

"I…I thank you for your words, my lord." Tytos slowly responded.

"I don't pretend to understand exactly what you're going through, but I too lost a parent. My mother died giving birth to me." Tyrion said with his own face turning sad. "Come, let's share a drink to wash away our woes."

"Your father has ordered me to return to the Westerlands, Lord Tyrion." Tytos reminded.

"He said you were to be gone by the end of the day. It is not yet even midday so there is no need to rush." Tyrion countered before turning and motioning Tytos to follow him. After hesitating for a moment, Tytos fell into step besides Tyrion.

Inside Tyrion's tent, Tytos sat down while Tyrion poured wine into two glasses.

"Are you certain you don't wish for a drink?" Tyrion questioned as he set the two glasses on the table between them.

"I appreciate the offer, Lord Tyrion, but I don't usually drink in the mornings." Tytos responded.

"As you wish. Well…here's to lost parents." Tyrion raised his glass before taking a long drink. "You know…I could perhaps send a message to the Black Prince to have your father's body recovered so that you can give it a proper burial."

Tytos' head shot up in wide-eyed shock. "You could do that? But how?"

"Even if we're on opposite sides in this war, the Black Prince is my nephew." Tyrion explained. "I don't see any reason for him to deny this small request."

"I…I would be in your debt if you accomplished this, Lord Tyrion." Tytos stammered in gratitude.

"Oh, it no problem, Ser Tytos." Tyrion smirked before refilling his glass. "It's the least I could do for my father unfairly casting all the blame on you."

"My Lord?" Tytos questioned in confusion.

"My father blames you for the loss at the Crossroads. But he was the one who was leading our forces there. He had the larger army and controlled the bridges." Tyrion mused out loud. "And yet…he shifts the blame to you and ignores his own failure and defeat."

"I…I did choose to disobey his orders-" Tytos started to say but was cut off by Tyrion.

"Even if your troops arrived to save the day, how would that change what happened at Riverrun?" Tyrion questioned. "Jaime would have been defeated regardless of whether you obeyed my father or not. And yet…he again focuses the blame on you."

Tytos tried to keep his emotions in check but Tyrion could see the anger in his eyes. "Be honest with me, Tytos. Do you consider yourself to be in the wrong?"

"…No." Tytos answered after being silent for a moment. "Ser Jaime had been captured but is alive. My father, on the other hand, is dead. How is that my fault? I did what I did in order to try and save lives and yet I'm treated like a fool!"

Tyrion mentally smiled to himself as he pressed on. "There are those who would agree with you. There are those who agree that Tywin Lannister is making several wrong choices. There are those who would like to share a few opportunities with you, Ser Tytos."

Tytos slowly lifted his gaze at Tyrion as he suddenly realized why the Lannister wanted to speak with him in private.

"There are those who would like to offer you a chance to redeem you family name, continued to do what's right, and even be rewarded for it." Tyrion then gestured toward the second glass of wine. "So tell me, Ser Tytos, are you certain you wouldn't like a drink?"

"…I think I will take your offered drink."

"I thought you might."

**Dothraki Camp**

Daenerys slowly opened her eyes to see Ser Jorah seated next to her with Farengar pacing in the tent. Her throat was parched and she felt sick.

"Farengar, Ser Jorah. Water." She gasped.

Jorah blinked when Daenerys spoke as he wasn't prepared for her to wake. He quickly laid his sword to the side and lifted a skin of water to her mouth. Farengar placed a hand on Daenerys head as she drank.

"Don't push yourself to hard, Princess. Take it easy." Farengar then checked her pulse. "It seems obvious that the potion worked. You should be alright after a little more rest."

"Thank the gods." Jorah breathed in relief.

Daenerys sighed after drinking the water. She already felt a little better. As she causally placed her hand on her stomach however, her eyes widened and she froze.

"Farengar, Jorah…where's my son?"

Jorah hesitated as he glanced at Farengar. "You went into labor just as you fell unconscious, Khaleesi."

"Where. Is. My. Son." Daenerys demanded as she looked from Jorah to Farengar.

"…Almost as soon as the spell afflicted you, Princess Daenerys…it also afflicted your son." Farengar answered as he lowered his head. "I'm so sorry, but there was nothing that could be done to save your child. He was probably dead before you even drank the health potion."

Daenerys couldn't say anything. She brought her hands to her face as she silently wept at being told this. After a moment, she slowly lowered her hands to reveal anger in her eyes.

"That…_**bitch**_…took my son's life." Daenerys declared. She could see the woman's face as clear as day. _Ruma Camoran, I will not forget your name or what you've done._ "She said Viserys send his regards…my _**brother**_ sent them."

Farengar narrowed his eyes at learning about this. "Then, your brother has joined a cult that worships the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Mehrunes Dagon."

"You know who these attackers were?" Jorah questioned.

"I know of them. They are called the Mythic Dawn." Farengar explained. "I met a man years ago who wore the symbol of the Mythic Dawn. I never knew what it meant until much later. I had just assumed he was some Daedric fanatic as the Mythic Dawn were supposedly destroyed centuries, no, several millenniums ago. It seems that is not the case."

"What about that burning…_thing_, which appeared at the edge of the camp? Monsters poured out of it."

"It's called an Oblivion Gate. It's a portal that connects our world to Oblivion, the realm of the Daedra." Farengar answered.

"If they can make something as dangerous as that-" Jorah started.

"I don't think that they could make another gate anytime soon." Farengar cut Jorah off. "Think about it. A portal to another realm. No mage, regardless of how strong they are, could make such a thing on their own. They must have had some sort of artifact of immense magical power in order to open an Oblivion Gate. Even so, the one who opened the gate would experience some sort of side effect and be unable to make another for some time."

"I hope you're right."

"What happened to the Khalasar? And Drogo, I want to see Drogo." Daenerys insisted.

"He was attacked as well, Khaleesi." Jorah replied to Daenerys shock. "He is gravely injured."

"Take me to him." Daenerys ordered. Jorah carefully held her arm to steady her as they exited the tent. Daenerys saw that they were in a new camping sight not too far away from the original one.

As her eyes landed on the old camp, they widened in shock at seeing countless dead men and woman among dead monsters from Oblivion. "How many died?"

Farengar grimaced as he glanced over the dead. "About half of the camp was wiped out. No one was prepared for the attack. Most of those who survived had split to form separate khalasars. There will be more fighting and death. There is only about two thousand Dothraki remaining here with us. Most of them are not warriors."

"But Drogo is the Khal!" Daenerys exclaimed.

"A Khal who cannot ride is no Khal." Jorah replied in sadness.

They reached another tent which Daenerys entered and froze in place. Before her laid Khal Drogo. There were dozens of wounds across his body. His blood was seeping through countless bandages that covered him. He looked as if a dozen men had taken turns cutting into his body…several times over.

"We found him with two Dremora Lords dead to either side of him. Drogo's hands were gripping two knifes that he had stabbed into the throat of a third Dremora Lord that had fallen on top of him." Farengar said as he shook his head in amazement. "Killing even one Dremora Lord is amazing. For him to kill three…if I hadn't seen the aftermath, I would have never believed it. Sheer will is keeping him alive."

"My sun and stars…" Daenerys whispered as she knelt down and cradled his head.

Drogo slowly opened his eyes and stared at Daenerys. His eyes showed with relief as he slowly lifted a bloody hand and touched Daenerys cheek. "…Your safe…moon of my life…"

His hand fell as his life left him. Tears began to pour from Daenerys eyes once again.

**Castle Black, The Wall**

It was the middle of the night. Jon unlocked the main gate and opened it.

"You can't leave, Jon!" Sam insisted. "Remember what Grandmaster Isran said? What we learned? The horrors beyond the Wall that await to strike?"

"Don't try to stop me, Sam." Jon replied in a dead tone. He had been acting this way ever since word reached Castle Black about the death of Eddard Stark. "I'm going to go join my brothers in the south and put a sword through that false king Joffrey."

Jon put a foot into the saddle stirrup when a hand grabbed him and, with surprising strength, tossed him away from the horse to the ground. He looked up to see Serana standing over him.

"Stop acting like a fool, Jon Snow." She stated in an icy tone.

"Out of the way, Serana." Jon growled as he stood back up.

"If you think you can get past me, you're welcome to try." Serana replied.

Jon glared at her before attempting to shove past her. This turned out to be a mistake. Serana grabbed his arm and painfully twisted it before she shifted around him. Her foot swept Jon's out from under him while she slammed a palm into Jon's throat, sending him flat on his back in a daze.

She then suddenly sat on his stomach, sending the air out of him, before grabbing the front of his shirt and jerking him up to see the glare in her eyes.

"Accept the facts, Jon! Lord Eddard is dead!" Serana yelled into his face. "Nothing you do will bring him back."

"I have to go! You wouldn't understand!" Jon angrily retorted.

"…Do you remember when I mentioned my mother? How she sealed me in a sarcophagus until I could help the Dawnguard again?" Serana softly asked. "Did you know that she placed a special rune on the sarcophagus that would send a magical pulse to inform her when I awakened so that she could help me again?"

Jon blinked in confusion. He had completely forgotten about Serana mentioning her mother to him.

"She was supposed to come and find me, Jon. But she never showed." Serana said as a single tear appeared in her eye. "I don't know what happened to her. Did the remaining vampires of Volkihar find her? I just don't know and I worry about her every day."

Serana then stood and pulled Jon up with her. "I know that you're trying to keep the pain contained within. But you must let it go, Jon. It will only fester and consume you. I know it hurts…but you must let go."

Jon stared at her as numerous emotions filtered through him. His head slowly lowered as he stood there. A handful of tears fell from his eyes.

Serana wrapped her arms around him and let him silently mourn Eddard's death while Sam watched on.

**Bitterbridge, The Reach**

"Have you heard the news? Prince William is winning the war. Any plans we've made are in jeopardy." Loras Tyrell said to his grandmother and his sister. They were gathered to discuss the news of William's victories and the death of Eddard Stark. "We should just push Renly to declare himself king.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Loras." Olenna Tyrell, the queen of thorns, sighed at her grandson. "This is beneficial to us."

"Grandmother is right, brother." Margaery Tyrell tried to smooth her brother. "Renly can't become king, there's too many in line for the throne before him."

"But how does this help us? With the Black Prince wining, he won't be that willing to find allies." Loras asked.

"On the contrary, this is the perfect time for the Black Prince to look for more allies. People are far more willing to back someone who is favored to win." Olenna corrected. "You need to tell Renly to send another message to request a meeting with Prince William. Somewhere that is more favorable to the Black Prince."

"Maybe near Storm's End since there are two Legions nearby." Margaery offered.

"I agree, my dear. We'll also send our own request to meet with the Black Prince. I'll have Mace…on second thought, I'll write the message myself. But the Black Prince won't refuse our request to meet him. He may not necessarily be looking for allies, but he's not looking for enemies either." Olenna explained. She then gestured Loras towards the door. "Now go on, Loras. Go encourage Renly to send the message."

After Loras left, Margaery turned towards her grandmother. "What about the Stark girl that Prince William is betrothed to? What if she comes south with him?"

"Oh, I doubt she'll be much trouble. Renly said that she's not a great beauty and doesn't act like a proper lady." Olenna said before smiling at her granddaughter. "Besides, you were the first thing that Prince William looked at when he came to Highgarden years ago. He showed interest in you. All you need to do, my dear, is rekindle that interest. If the Stark girl comes south with him, then we'll just find some way to keep her occupied."

"But," Olenna leaned closer and focused intently on her granddaughter, "You'll have to careful at how you approach the Black Prince. When my eyes met with his all those years ago, I immediately could see the intelligence in them. I realized that I told you to focus on the wrong prince. I would have told you to change your attention to him, but the Queen was so insistent on leaving the next day."

"At least we have another chance." Margaery remarked. "I won't fail. I'm looking forward to meeting Prince William again. I've heard many wonderful things about him."

"I have complete faith in you, my dear. I've taught you well. But remember, while he is a Baratheon, he is also half-Lannister."

**Castle Black, The Wall**

"You asked to see me, Grandmaster Isran?" Jon said as he stood in front of Isran and Commander Mormont.

Isran held out a message to Jon. "We sent word to Prince William informing him of the White Walkers. He sent that message back to us."

Jon's brow narrowed in worry as he read the message. "Will can't help us until the war is over."

"Which may not take as long as we feared." Commander Mormont replied as he began to pace. "The Black Prince and the Northerners have won two major battles. The war is not over but the person who would support the Dawnguard and the Night's Watch is winning."

"Will encourages us to try and find proof of the White Walkers." Jon noted.

"And we plan to do so." Isran said as he stood up with resolve in his eyes. "I'm glad you are here, Jon Snow. We will need you and your Direwolf when we march beyond the Wall."

Jon's eyes widened in shock at Isran's declaration. "Beyond the Wall?"

"Our enemy is waiting for the right moment to strike, Jon. We will not give him that luxury."

Dawnguard Knights and the Night's Watch grabbed swords of the weapons rack before gathering in the courtyard.

"Sixty Dawnguard Knights and three hundred men of the Night's Watch shall ride out against Wildling, White Walkers, Vampires, or whatever enemy await us. We will find Benjen Stark. Alive or Dead."

The Dawnguard all slung crossbows on their backs before mounting their horses. They then lined up in a column next to the Night's Watch. Isran and Mormont were at the head of the column as the gates open.

"We will find our enemy and force his hand. We will force him to reveal himself. And by doing that, we will find the proof needed so that the Black Prince can unite the Seven Kingdoms against our ancient and true enemy."

"So tell me, Jon Snow." Isran said as he stared intently at Jon. "Are you a Knight-Brother of the Dawnguard?"

Mormont and Isran urged their horses forward and road through the tunnel. Serana and Sam road up next to Jon and nodded in determination. Jon glanced behind him to see Grenn, Pyp, and Agmaer behind him. He nodded to them before facing forward and followed after Isran and Mormont with his friends and Ghost the Direwolf.

United, the Dawnguard and the Night's Watch road to meet whatever awaited them.

**Dothraki Camp**

In the dark of the night, Daenerys watched as the three dragon eggs were placed with Drogo on the funeral pyre.

She glanced over at Mirri Maz Duur, who was bound nearby. Daenerys had demanded to know why the woman helped the Mythic Dawn even though Daenerys saved her. The answer had not been one to Daenerys liking.

"Saved me?" Mirri had remarked. "Before you came and 'saved me' three Dothraki riders had already had their way with me. My people were slaughtered with my home and temple destroyed. So tell me, what exactly did you save?"

Daenerys knew the woman lost much, but did that warrant the death of her unborn child? An innocent life?

"It's hard to let go when you lose something, Lady Daenerys." Farengar had said to her. "What was done to Mirri's people was wrong, but it was also wrong of her to strike back at someone who tried to make things better. Drogo destroyed the village, not you or your child. Mirri Maz Duur let her angry control her actions."

Daenerys though over Farengar's words and felt that he was right. Mirri had no right to target her and her unborn child. She will pay the price.

_And Viserys…you will pay for your crimes one day as well. You and the Mythic Dawn._ Daenerys thought. She faced the funeral pyre as Mirri Maz Duur was tied to it. She lit the trail of sticks and the pyre was set ablaze.

She glanced behind her at the faces of her new Khalasar. Jorah looked at her in fear of her life for what she was about to do. Farengar also showed fear in his eyes. Daenerys remembered what he once told her…about how the dragons gave her family the gift of fire. Would she burn or be immune?

_Only one way to find out._ Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen thought as she walked into the fire.

…As the morning light began to shine over him, Farengar walked towards the remains of the funeral pyre with Ser Jorah next to him.

As they reached the center, Daenerys raised her head to look up at them. A small hissing sounded out as…a small dragon crawled up Daenerys shoulder. Two more baby dragons clung to Daenerys in her lap. She stood up while holding them as the one on her shoulder let out a shriek.

"…Dragons." Farengar whispered in disbelief. "Real, living dragons."

Daenerys glanced down at the newly hatched dragons with a motherly smile before looking back at Farengar.

"You are not a strong warrior like Ser Jorah, Farengar. But I saw how you fought against the creatures from Oblivion with your staff as skilled as any warrior. Please…teach me how to fight like that."

**William's Camp**

William sat next to Arya and Robb at a table. Many Northern Lords, including Umber and Karstark, sat around along with the officers of the Legions.

"We could attack the ten thousand men that are marching from Stone Hedge to join Tywin, my prince. We could easily deal with them." Legate Ulfric offered up.

"No." William disagreed. "I want them to join up at Harrenhall. Then they will be exactly where I want them. Besides, if we constantly counter all of my grandfather's moves, he will know that we have ears in his camp."

"We need to decide what to do about Renly and his army!" A Northern lord declared. "If he turns against us, we need to be ready."

"My Lord!" Greatjon Umber spoke as he stood up. "It won't matter what Renly chooses to do! Because we have the Black Prince and the Young Wolf of Winterfell right here!"

Men let out a cheer at the Greatjon's words. While they were still morning Eddard's passing, there was also eagerness in the camp as the war was now in their favor.

Lord Umber then pointed at William and Robb. "There sits the new Lord Stark, who I would gladly follow into any battle! And there! There sits the only boy, no! The only man born in the south who I would gladly call my king! William Baratheon the Black Prince!"

Theon stood and raised a mug, "Hail the Black Prince and the Young Wolf!"

"HAIL!" Everyone shouted in reply.

William couldn't help but smile at seeing everyone in high spirits. Even Robb seemed to have recovered some from Eddard's death. Lord Eddard would be remembered.

A lord then called for a song. Many shouted in agreement. After a moment, a young woman bard carrying a lute stepped up. Several whistled at her to which she just gave a sly smirk in return. She stood before the main table before giving a bow.

"I offer you a new tune that I wrote in your honor, my Prince." The woman said. "I hope you find it to your liking."

**(Author: As requested, Age of Oppression with altered lyrics. Check out the version done by Mulukah on YouTube. Special thanks to Death Legion for giving some help to this.)**

The women then began to play her lute as she hummed a bit. Then she began to sing her song.

"We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone.

For the Age of Oppression is now nearly done.

We'll drive out the Usurpers from this land that we own.

With our blood and our steel, we will take back our home.

All hail to William! You are the True King!

In your great honor we drink and we sing.

We're the children of Westeros and we fight all our lives!

And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!

But this land is ours and we will see it wiped clean

Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams.

All hail to William! You are the True King!

In your great honor we drink and we sing.

We're the children of Westeros and we fight all our lives!

And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!

We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone.

For the Age of Oppression is now nearly done."

The men cheered as the bard finished her song. Many shouted about how the song was true to their cause. More raised their glass or mug towards William.

After a moment William stood up and every slowly grew quiet.

"I'm am grateful for your song, young bard." William gazed over everyone present. "Let this song remind us all of why we fight. I do not fight for some crown or throne. I do not fight for riches or glory. I do not fight for power and prestige."

William raised his hands and gestured towards everyone. "I fight for all of you. I fight for all those who stand by my side. I fight for all my brothers of the sword who've died in battle. I fight for the wellbeing of the people. I fight to rid of all traces of oppression. I fight…because I must!"

"And we shall fight besides you, Black Prince!" A Legion officer yelled.

"HAIL THE BLACK PRINCE!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Later on, William entered his tent with tired eyes. It was late and he was eager for some sleep. He would need it. As he drifted off, he did not realize that he would find more then sleep.

William opened his eyes to find himself in emptiness. There was nothing but empty void all around him.

_Am I dreaming?_ He thought.

Suddenly, a tear in the air seemed to open in front of him. A bright light, almost like it was made from blue and white flames, shined from the tear as a figure of white appeared. The man shaped figure stood directly in front of William.

"_**You know some of the danger beyond the Wall…but you do not truly understand the evil that has awoken. An evil beyond your imagining threatens all that you behold.**_" The white figure spoke.

"…If that is true…how do I stop it?" William asked the mysterious figure.

"_**Only you can find an answer to that. I can only help start you on your path…but only you can decide where it goes.**_" The figure stepped closer to William. "_**We will not meet in this place of existence again…William Baratheon Septim.**_"

The figure in blue and white light placed a hand on William's chest. "_**This is all the help I can give you. Hear my words and understand them. Force…Balance…Push.**_"

Delphine slowly lifted the tent flap and glanced inside. She thought she heard her Prince say something in his sleep. She saw William twisting in his bed as though he was having a nightmare.

"My Prince, can you hear me? Are you-"

William suddenly sat up wide-eyed in his bed as he opened his mouth. "FUS RO DAH!"

Delphine's eyes widened as the Dragon Shout sped right towards her. She dove to the side as the Shout sped past her tearing anything in its path apart. It slammed into a cart and shattered it into tiny pieces.

Delphine stared in amazement before looking back at her Prince. William's breath came out in gasps as he saw what had happened.

_How did…that figure in light…Why did he call me Septim?_ William thought. His just stared in awe before another thought entered his mind. "…Talos?"

**Far north of the Wall, beyond the edges of any map…**

The wind howled and swept over the ice and snow. Everything was frozen white as far as the eye could see.

A single figure walked through the icy wasteland towards an icy cliff. The figure was tall, its skin pale against the snow. On its head were icy-like horns, resembling a crown.

The Night's King walked with a purpose towards an opening in the cliffs. He entered and proceeded deep into the caverns. Carvings ran along the walls resembling a style of craftsmanship long forgotten to the world.

The Night's King finally entered a great cavern. The hazy light barely illuminated a ledge that extended into the cavern. The Night's King stood at the edge of the ledge and gazed into the pitch blackness before him. Even his cold blue eyes could not pierce the blackness. He spoke in his harsh language into the dark.

Something massive shifted in the darkness.

"…**Soon…soon all shall remember who truly rules over this world.**" A voice boomed from the darkness. "**I feel your presence and hear your shout even from here, Dovahkiin. But it matters not. Tiber Septim was a fool who could do nothing but delay the inevitable.**"

The Night's King spoke out a question to the darkness.

"**This new Dovahkiin means nothing. Tiber Septim and those so-called Nord heroes could not defeat me. The Daedra fear my power! Even the Aedra can do nothing to stop me! This world shall be consumed in ICE AND FIRE!**"

Blood red eyes appeared in from the darkness. Two massive black wings extended out before the Night's King. A massive horned head appeared from the darkness and towered over the Night's King.

"**This world is mine! FOR I…AM…ALDUIN!**"

The World Eater let out a great roar…and the world itself trembled to its very roots.

**End of Season One**

**Author's Note:** Finally! We are done covering season one! And it took us about sixteen chapters with somewhere around a hundred and forty thousand words! This is going to be one loooong story.

I defiantly look forward to starting season two with a lot more battles both on the field and in politics. This is what happens when you play the game of thrones! LOL!

**Q&amp;As:** I'm glad a lot of you liked the previous chapter so much! I have to admit, I personally think it was one of my best chapters!

I'm also glad that many of you accepted my decision concerning Eddard Stark. I admit, I felt a little teary-eyed just writing the scene.

The Battle of the Two Bridges was partially inspired by bridge battles in the total war games. (I try to avoid those battles unless I'm defending, LOL)

**Dp11**: Sorry but I decided that Daenerys will not be added and neither will Margaery. I don't want this to turn into a harem. I'll save that for an anime fanfic.

I let Drogo kill several Dremora Lords because I felt like he deserved to go out like a boss. Give him a worthy death. The Ebony Warrior could tear through a bunch of Dremora, so it felt fair.

**movienut96**: It felt like the right moment and for Eddard to say the title name.

I'm glad you liked the battle! I hope that I can add several more that you'll like!

**Greyjedi449t**: Sorry, I just couldn't help but try my best for the previous chapter.

Mankar is an Altmer, so he has the advantage of increased power and knowledge along with centuries of studying magic. In terms of sheer power and control, he is better than Farengar.

But Farengar is also a Blade and knows how to mix close combat with his spells. I think that helps him immensely. We also have not seen the full extent of his power yet. Mankar did acknowledge him as a powerful mage in the chapter. I honestly think it could go either way.

As for William, well, you can see from this chapter that he's going to need to practice hard if he's to stand any chance, LOL! I'm honestly not sure how strong he will become by the end of the story.

**pettersoderberg01**: I'm still a little iffy about giving William the Dragon Aspect shout. It will still be a long time until William and Alduin have their first encounter. We'll have to wait and see.

And yes, I do support the RLJ theory.

**StrongHarbour394**: I'll see if I can give Farengar a little background history sometime during season two. He is a major support character.

We'll see more about the Mythic Dawn in the future, maybe they will have a connection with a religion, we'll see. And the Tyrell situation will occur soon as well.

**DeusImperator92**: Sorry, but I decided that won't be the case. I hope you understand.

**Darkkrebs**: I believe that people are interested in adding Daenerys because I don't think anyone has done a fanfic that pairs Daenerys with a Baratheon. At least to my knowledge.

…and I think people are having some…_mature_ thought about Arya and Dany together with William, LOL!

I already have plans concerning Joffrey but thank you for your suggestions anyways!

**mrean22**: The rest of Maggy Frog's word will be revealed in the future. I too, am looking forward to scenes between Tyrion and Cersei.

I'm having a slight problem in figuring out what parts Tommen will play but I do have a few for Myrcella.

**DoctorEagle**: There won't be another Oblivion gate for a long time. I will try to limit some aspects from Elder Scrolls and there won't be any of the other races except maybe one or two characters.

**necromantic 247**: I'm not sure about Tommen yet but I do have one or two ideals about Myrcella.

**Mozez101**: Since Alduin has appeared now, William will need to learn several shouts. Not sure which ones yet, thought. And some of the stronger enemies will probably need shouts to defeat.

**Lt. Cmdr. Radner**: LOL, I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. I think you will like what I plan to do with Theon. We are almost to that part.

By the way, did Deadpool and Kidpool make it back to their universes alright? Oh well, I'm sure they are fine.

By all means, do what you want with Jashin! You'll be doing a lot of people a big favor. He's quite an annoyance. I've got plenty of god-like people who are annoying.

Alduin: YES! I am making an appearance! I will devour the world!

Azura: (sigh) He always acts so arrogant.

Alduin: HEY! No one asked you so shut your Daedric c***

All other Daedra: … (Wide-eyed)

Ranting Ryuu: … (Wide-eyed)

Everyone who's reading this: … (Jaws dropped, wide-eyed)

Azura :…( walks over to Molag Bal and takes his mace before stalking towards Alduin.)

Ranting Ryuu: uh…I'm just going to stand over here…and um.

Alduin: (**SLAM!**) aaaahhhh! (**THWAK!**) I'm sorry! Please stop! (**THUNK!**) AAARGH! (**CRUNCH! SMASH!**) MY DRAGONBALLS!

Ranting Ryuu: Wow…never thought I'd see Azura beat down Alduin like that… (Munches popcorn) See you guys in the next chapter!


	17. The Next Stage

**Author's note: I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I just had so much going on during the last few weeks and had little time for writing this chapter, but it's finally here!**

**I do have some good news as well. Despite my limited time, I now have a beta reader, called Milarqui, who has been helping the process of rewriting the chapters of the story. He is a lot, and I mean A LOT, better at spelling and grammar than I am. (He admitted to being a grammar Nazi, LOL!) He's been a great help, so be sure to go back and read the first few chapters of the story. I can't thank him enough for fixing my mistakes and having the patience to deal with my errors, lol!**

**So, let's get Season two rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls.**

**Chapter 17: The Next Stage**

**Legionary Camp**

It was early in the morning as Arya darted towards William, twirling her wooden replicas of Ice Fang and Needle while he awaited her with his own replica of Dragonbane. The two of them exchanged blow after blow, while, not far away, Ser Barristan Selmy, Delphine and Syrio Forel watched the two of them.

"They are both quite skilled, at least for their age," Ser Barristan remarked. "Prince William, ever since he was a young boy, was always quite gifted with the sword. And Princess Arya... how long has she been training?"

"She has been watching the Blades train for years, but had yet to use a sword until she was gifted Needle. I guess that she was able to memorize the movements, and when she began her formal training at King's Landing several months ago, she was quite knowledgeable of our moves.

"Dual-wielding while mixing two styles, and she is already that skilled? Gods willing, the two of them are going to become legendary swordsmen," Ser Barristan replied, as he shook his head. "The two of you must be commended for what you have taught them."

"You as well, Captain Selmy," Delphine replied, using the title granted to him upon joining the Blades. "You taught William before I took over his training, and he still relies on many of the moves you've taught him."

"The Black Prince has used a few of Syrio's moves as well, though not as many as young Arya," Syrio spoke up, grinning. The three of them resumed watching the spar, and, after a few more exchanges, William finally disarmed Arya.

"I still can't beat you in a straight fight. Even with resorting to trickery, it's hard to match you," Arya grumbled as they put their practice swords away.

"But you are giving me a good fight," William said with a chuckle. "I'm starting to break a sweat."

"... Will? Could you show me _it_ again?" Arya asked with excitement in her eyes.

William let out a sigh.

"I already showed you before our training began!"

"Please?" Arya asked again with her eyes wide and begging.

_By the Nine, I just can't resist her when she gives me that look,_ William thought.

"Alright."

William walked towards a practice dummy before taking a breath.

"_FUS RO DAH_!"

The Unrelenting Force shout surged forward and completely disintegrated the dummy. Arya beamed in amazement. She never got tired of watching the Dragon Thu'um.

**Flashback**

"What are the Legionaries saying?" William asked to those gathered in his command tent.

Despite his efforts to keep his new power quiet, several Legionaries on duty had witnessed William's Unrelenting Force destroy the cart. By noon the following day, almost everyone in the camp had learned of William being able to use Dragon Shouts.

William had gathered Arya, Robb, Theon, Catelyn, General Tullius, the Legates, Delphine, and Barristan and informed them of his dream... and of the warning he received.

"Many rumors have spread all over the camp," Tullius answered. "As you know, my Prince, most of the Legions have converted to the Nine Divines, and many Legionaries are saying that you have been blessed by the Divines. Some even claim that you might be Tiber Septim himself reincarnated..."

"NO!" William shouted in anger. "That is one rumor I will not tolerate!"

"I understand, my Prince. I will set them straight, but they will want answers of some sort," Tullius replied.

"Tell them that I can Shout. There's no point in trying to hide it," William said with a sigh.

"Others are saying you are Dovahkiin, my Prince," Ulfric spoke up. "After what the camp heard the morning after your dream... I myself am inclined to believe it."

The day after William's dream, a booming sound had roared over the camp, and that appeared to say Dovahkiin.

"Being able to shout does not mean I am Dragonborn," William argued.

"The booming roar came from the Greybeards, my Prince," Ulfric insisted. "The beginning of the trail that leads up the mountain to High Hrothgar is on the lands of my house, House Stormcloak. I, myself, have trained with the Greybeards, and I believe they have called you to High Hrothgar."

"Even if that's true, High Hrothgar is in the North, and I can't just leave the frontlines in the middle of a war," William replied before he let out another sigh and glanced over a map. "If the figure in my dream was Talos, and what he said is true... then this war has just become rather insignificant. The figure in my dream told me that there was a dangerous threat beyond the Wall."

"The White Walkers," Robb stated. When Will informed him of the reports from the Wall, he was skeptical, but then William proved that such things existed by asking Aela to change into a werewolf. Theon had remarked that he would never be able to look at the woman the same way again.

"Something worse than the White Walkers, Robb," William gravely answered. "If there is something even more dangerous than White Walkers... then we need to end this war as quickly as possible."

"Let's combine our forces then!" Theon encouraged. "Let's march on Harrenhall, defeat Tywin, and then move onto King's Landing. We're just two battles away from ending the war!"

"We can't simply rush into battle, young Greyjoy," Tullius said while shaking his head. "If we do, then we have a greater risk of making a mistake."

"Tullius is right. My grandfather Tywin is going to be better prepared the next battle, and the Lannisters still have about a total of forty thousand men in the Riverlands, roughtly the same amount of men they can still conscript in the Westerlands."

"We could still march on the ten thousand men moving to join Tywin's army," Rikke suggested.

"I want them to meet up, Legate Rikke. Once they meet up in Harrenhall, we'll begin the next stage of my plan," William replied. "In truth, my plan would go a lot more smoothly if all twenty thousand men from Stone Hedge were to join up with my Grandfather, but I doubt that will happen."

**End Flashback**

William was biding his time for a bit. While it may help his enemies by waiting, it also helped him. After all, there were still three Legions being trained at Cloud Ruler, and being patient brought new opportunities.

**King's Landing**

Sansa grimaced as she watched Sandor Clegane knock another knight over the castle railing, sending the poor man falling to his death. Joffrey had decided that, as part of the celebrations for his seven-and-ten Nameday, he would hold a melée tournament, and he was now grinning as he stood up in his newly made, red Glass Armor, and stared down at the dead knight.

"Well struck, Dog!" he cheered, delighted at the sight, before he turned and smirked at Sansa. "Did you like that, girl?"

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must confess that I don't enjoy the sight of death," Sansa replied before idly glancing around.

Joffrey's smirk changed into annoyance at her reply.

"Such a pity, but your _king_ wants you to look at the sight. Go on! Look at the body again!"

Sansa stared at him for a moment before standing up and glancing over the edge at the body. She barely glanced at the body before turning back and returning to her seat, and then she stared challengingly back at Joffrey, knowing that it would annoy him.

Annoy him it did, as his eye twitched at not getting the response he had hoped for, so he grudgingly sat down himself as he waited for the next match. While he was looking away, Sansa let out a quiet sigh in relief that he did not press her more. She suspected that he would have ordered her struck again if they weren't surrounded by lords and ladies.

On the other side of Joffrey, Myrcella sadly glanced at Sansa. She stood up and walked around and began making small conversation with the surprised Stark girl, in hopes of helping her in some way. Joffrey just ignored the two.

Then, Ser Dontos Hollard, one of the next contestants, arrived late, drank and only wearing a few clothes and pieces of armor. Angry at this, Joffrey ordered a cask of wine to be brought, and told the Kingsguard to put Ser Dontos face first into the cask, drowning him.

"You can't!" Sansa exclaimed, in pity for the man.

"What did you say?" Joffrey glared at her in anger. "Did you say I can't?"

Sansa stared back at Joffrey as she carefully considered her next words.

"I only meant it would be bad luck, Your Grace, to kill a man on your Nameday."

"What stupid, peasant, superstition is that?" Joffrey asked dismissively.

"The girl is right," the Hound suddenly spoke up, surprising Sansa. "What a man serves on his Nameday, he reaps all year."

Joffrey huffed in annoyance but turned towards the Kingsguard anyways. "Take him away. I'll have the fool killed tomorrow."

Sansa suddenly got an idea.

"You're so clever to see it, Your Grace! He'll make a much better fool than a knight. He doesn't deserve the mercy of a quick death."

Joffrey thought about it for a moment before grinning as he turned to Dontos.

"Did you hear the lady, Dontos? From now on, you are my new fool."

"T-thank you, Your Grace," Dontos choked out before turning towards Sansa with thanks in his eyes. "And you, my lady. Thank you."

Sansa mentally sighed in relief. She felt pity for the man being lowered to a King's Fool, but she was glad to be able to save his life from Joffrey.

"Beloved nephew!"

Everyone turned in surprise to see Tyrion striding up with Bronn and several sellswords that Bronn had recommended. Tyrion would not risk having Lannister guards around himself while he secretly aided William.

"We looked for you on the battlefield, but you were nowhere to be found," Tyrion said, and Sansa could hear the sarcasm and mockery in the Imp's voice.

"I-I've been here... ruling the kingdoms," Joffrey tried to defend himself, a bit put off by the sudden appearance of his uncle.

"What a fine job you've done," Tyrion replied in the same tone, but just perhaps a bit more sarcastic. Sansa managed to hold her grin back as he turned and smiled at Myrcella and Tommen. "Look at you, more beautiful than ever, Myrcella. And you, Tommen! You're going to be bigger than the Hound, but much better looking!"

The Hound said nothing, but sent a small glare at Tyrion.

"We heard you were dead," Joffrey noted, in an indifferent tone.

"I'm glad you're not dead," Myrcella said, happily. The girl hoped that her favorite uncle would be able to do something to stop the war and aid William.

"Me too, dear. Death is so boring. Especially with so much excitement going on in the world at this time," Tyrion replied before leaning closer and placing a hand on Myrcella's shoulder. "Speaking of which, I need to talk to you and Tommen about something... but that can wait until later. There is much to do."

Tyrion then turned and his smile faded as he looked at Sansa.

"Lady Sansa... I'm sorry for your loss. Your father was a man respected by many."

Sansa blinked in surprise at the sound of honesty in Tyrion's voice, and her opinion of him increased. Joffrey however, glanced between them with anger.

"Her loss? Her father was a traitor to the crown!"

"A matter in which many would disagree with you, nephew," Tyrion reminded Joffrey. "Regardless, Eddard Stark was still her father. Having lost you own father recently, surely you can sympathize with how she must be feeling."

"I thank you for your thoughtfulness, Lord Tyrion," Sansa interrupted before Joffrey could say anything. She then gave a pointed look towards Joffrey. "For some of us at least, it is very painful to loose someone of your family."

"Indeed, my lady." Tyrion replied as Joffrey glared at Sansa. Tyrion was honestly surprised at Sansa's boldness. _Looks like there are still steel teeth behind the wolf's silk,_ he thought. "Well, enjoy your Nameday, Your Grace. I wish I could stay and celebrate, but there is work to be done."

"What work? Why are you here?" Joffrey asked in confusion as Tyrion left without answering.

**Small Council Chambers**

"A white raven has arrived from the Citadel, my Queen. After consulting various reports from maesters across the Seven Kingdoms, the Citadel had declared this summer done. The longest in living memory," Pycelle informed Cersei.

"They say a long summer means a longer winter, Your Grace," Varys remarked.

"We have enough wheat for a five-year winter. But, if it lasts any longer..." Baelish shrugged, "we'll have fewer peasants."

"The city is drowning in refugees fleeing the war, Your Grace," Janos Slynt, commander of the Gold Cloaks, said. "We have nowhere to house them, and with winter coming it will only get worse."

"You are the commander of the City Watch, Lord Slynt. Just do your job and shut the gates to the peasants. They belong in the field, not our capital," Cersei said, dismissively, as she honestly did not care about the peasants' situation. She had enough to worry about in trying to help Joffrey in whatever way she could, and her father's recent defeat at the hands of her second son at the Battle of the Two Bridges was not helping her nerves, either.

Before Janos Slynt could reply, they were all interrupted by the sound of whistling, and then by Tyrion Lannister's entrance into the room.

"Oh, don't worry about getting up," Tyrion joked as he walked up and greeted Cersei by kissing her cheek. Cersei merely stiffened in silent disgust and annoyance at her despised little brother's action. He then walked to the seat opposite to Cersei and sat down. "Forgive me for the interruption, my Lords. Carry on with what you were discussing."

"What are you doing here?" Cersei demanded to know, angry.

"It's been a remarkable journey!" Tyrion started to answer as he poured himself some wine. "I pissed off the edge of the Wall, I slept in a Sky Cell at the Vale, and I witnessed father's embarrassing defeat at the hands of his own grandson. So many adventures, and so much to be thankful for."

"What are you doing _here_, this is the Small Council!" Cersei demanded a second time, her anger now turning to fury.

"Yes, well, I believe the Hand of the King is welcomed at all Small Council meetings," Tyrion answered, causing the entire council to stare at him in mixtures of shock, confusion, and even a little intrigue.

_No... this cannot be happening!_ Cersei thought as fear rose up in her.

"Father is Hand of the King," she insisted, trying to find a way out from this nightmare.

"Yes, but, in his absence..." Tyrion replied as he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Varys, who was sitting next to Tyrion.

As Varys opened the scroll, he could not help but feel a sense of déjà vu, as he remembered a certain young man being named Acting Hand not too long ago.

"Your father has named Lord Tyrion to serve as Hand in his stead while he fights..."

"OUT! All of you, out!" Cersei yelled, unable to contain her anger any longer. She glared venomously at Tyrion while she waited for the council members to leave. After they left, she marched next to the table as she tried to stare down Tyrion who just slyly grinned back.

"I would like to know how you _tricked_ father into this."

"If I were capable of tricking father, I would be emperor of the world by now." Tyrion replied back. _Oh, if only you knew the true extent of it, my dear sister._

In all honesty, Tyrion suspected that his father was, indeed, suspicious of him secretly supporting William. Of course, that begged the question, why did father name him as Acting Hand, then? Perhaps Tywin was keeping him from causing harm at the front lines? Perhaps he thought that Tyrion wouldn't risk anything after being named the Hand? Or, perhaps, his father simply did not think that Tyrion was capable of any harm? Regardless of the answer, Tyrion would indeed take advantage of his new position.

"You brought this on yourself," Tyrion continued speaking, before Cersei could say anything. "Your actions, and Joffrey's, have resulted in a civil war. Even worse, you allowed your beloved eldest son to cause the death of Eddard Stark, the only bloody person that could have brought peace.

"Eddard Stark was supposed to confess that he had forged the will!" Cersei said in her defense. "If he had, then this war would have never happened, and our family could have all been out their celebrating Joffrey's Nameday instead of waging war!"

"Ah... if only Ned Stark had confessed something he had not done," Tyrion said, mocking his sister while rolling his eyes. "Do you honestly think that Will, or indeed, anyone, would have fallen that trick? Everyone would have known that it was a lie, and it would have changed nothing, perhaps made it worse. I know this, because I was the one that taught Will how to play the Game of Thrones."

"I am perfectly aware of William's capabilities!" Cersei insisted before she sagged a bit. "I just wanted to try and end the hostilities between him and Joffrey."

"I don't think you really know your second son's abilities as much as you think. He is winning this war, after all," Tyrion reminded her. "You never spent as much time with him as the rest of your children. And all that time you have spent with Joffrey has blinded you to his faults."

Cersei did not reply, as she merely stared at the glass of wine before her. Tyrion could not help but feel some sympathy for her: after all, it was her two eldest sons that were fighting the war. _Well, Joffrey not so much._

After a moment, Cersei finally raised her gaze to Tyrion's.

"Joffrey is king," she said, flatly.

"Joffrey is king," he repeated. _At least, until Will arrives here._

"You are here to advise him."

"I am here to advise him." _And to send useful information to Will._

"And..." Cersei narrowed her eyes. "I know you do not support Joffrey as king. If I find out that you're plotting against him..."

"It is no secret that I would prefer Will as king over Joffrey, but I intend to try to use my new position to keep the kingdoms intact," Tyrion stated, omitting how he would do that. "I imagine I'll have my hands too full trying to fix problems that Joffrey will cause, rather than making pointless plots against him."

Cersei stared at him, but chose not to reply.

**Westerlands, Road to Hornvale**

Tytos Brax, now Lord Tytos Brax, was deep in thought as he rode at the head of the small column of men escorting the carriage that carried his father's remains, generously provided by Prince William Baratheon. He was thinking of his discussion with Tyrion Lannister and his offer to secretly support the Black Prince. An offer that he had reflected much on, and that he had, eventually, agreed was the right thing to do.

It was a decision some of his family, like his uncle, would not agree with, but Tytos was certain that, at least, he might be able to convince his brothers to agree to the suggestion. Robert would see the truth of what Tyrion Lannister suggested when he explained his reasons for following the Black Prince, and Flement, who was riding besides him, had expressed his anger at Tywin's treatment of his house, particularly after he was sent by Lord Tywin back to the Westerlands along with him.

Of course, Tytos knew that he would have to be very careful about who to trust. After all, he did not want Rains of Castamere to be sung for his house.

When the forces of the Black Prince arrived to the Westerlands, they would find that the House of Brax were waiting for them, as their allies.

**Winterfell**

"You've been having those dreams again," Osha half-stated, half-accused as she walked behind Bran.

"I don't dream," Bran replied.

"Everyone dreams."

"I don't," Bran insisted.

"You do dream, Bran," Danica spoke up as she strode next to them, "but you see more than just dreams when you sleep, don't you?"

In truth, Danica had no need to tend to Bran anymore. He had recovered to the point that he no longer needed any Restoration magic to help him: anymore healing may be needed could be done naturally. No, now Danica stayed because she was intrigued with the possibility that Bran might be some sort of seer. Which also led her to wonder about something else: could Bran learn to use magic? She would have to test him, but hopefully he would be able to, particularly after learning about his encounter with the Daedric Prince Meridia.

"I'm starting to see many things besides dreams," Bran replied, before he stopped walking for a moment and stared up at the Red Comet in the sky. It had appeared a few days before, and many people around Winterfell, and probably all of Westeros, were wondering about what it might mean. "People say the comet is a sign, an omen that Will and Robb will win the war."

"Others are saying that, since the comet is Lannister red, it means that they will rule the kingdoms soon," Osha replied before letting out a snort. "The Red Comet means only one thing, boy... Dragons."

"I... remember reading the writings of priests from ancient times, ones that spioke of a Red Comet," Danica remarked, as she too glanced at the comet.

"What do they say?" Bran questioned.

"_... So it was that all of the world had witnessed... The Red Comet reached the peak of the sky, and all was silent. As it disappeared over the horizon, the silence ended... and the Dragon War began. Where there was water, became land. Where there was land, became water... as the world was torn asunder by the voices of men and dragons._"

Bran and Osha stared at Danica with wide eyes, before looking back up at the comet.

**The Red Wastes**

As her Khalasar traveled through the desolate wastelands, Daenerys held a small piece of meat in her hand before taking a breath.

"YOL!"

Her Shout roasted the meat, and she held it up to one of her newborn dragons that were perched on her shoulder. The dragon screeched before gobbling up the offered food, causing Daenerys to smile. Farengar had told her that dragons only ate raw meat when necessary and preferred to cook their food, similar to a human.

Daenerys had decided to name her dragons after her own family members. Drogon, named after her former husband, was the largest of the three dragons, and had black scales and blood-red eyes. Rhaegal was named after her brother Rhaegar, and his scales were deep green in color with bronze glimpses - depending on how the light was shining off them - and his eyes were bronze, too. Finally, the third dragon, the one that was of cream and gold scales and golden eyes, she nearly named him after her brother Viserys, but that thought was quashed when she remembered that Viserys had been behind the death of her husband and her son, and in the end she decided to call the dragon Rhaella, honoring her mother.

When questioned, Farengar revealed that her dragons could, in time, learn about Shouting, but he was unsure of this, however, as the dragons of the Targaryens were different from the dragons of ancient times.

_"More than ten thousand years ago, the dragons ruled as overlords, with men as their slaves. They were led by the most terrifying and dangerous dragon known, Alduin the World Eater. According to legends, Alduin was said to have been powerful enough to rival the Daedra, and perhaps even the Aedra. Whether or not this is true, Alduin was undeniably powerful enough that he was considered to be a god of destruction._

_"Eventually, humans rose up and rebelled against their dragon overlords. They were led by Tiber Septim, who was revealed to be Dovahkiin, and the Northern heroes: Hakon One-Eye, Felldir the Old, and Gormlaith Golden-Hilt. They learned the power of the Dovah Thu'um, and used it to wage war against the dragons._

_"In response to this uprising, Alduin called all the dragons to him, but one group of dragons pitied the humans and refused Alduin's call. Some of them fled far east, to the lands of Akavir, which means 'Dragon Land' in the Akaviri language. Another group tried to flee as well, but they were caught by Alduin, who, in his rage, slew all but a small handful of young dragons._

_"These younger dragons manage to survive in hiding until they were one day found by the Valyrians. Because these dragons were so young and immature, they had little knowledge of their own language and power, so they all but lost the powers of the Dovah Thu'um, becoming mere shadows of their former selves. Where they once wielded the powers of the Thu'um, now they were merely intelligent animals._

_"Alduin led the remaining dragons against Tiber Septim and the Northern heroes, and after a long war that nearly tore the world apart, Tiber Septim and the three heroes fought Alduin on the top of the Throat of the World, a mountain that is said to stand somewhere in the Northlands near the Wall. No one knows what happened in that titanic battle, but Alduin was defeated, although it is not know if he was killed, as he disappeared through unknown circumstances._

_"It was then that Tiber Septim created an empire that spanned all of Westeros, creating a golden age of peace. Sadly, the Septim bloodline disappeared, and the Septim Empire, as it was known, broke apart, forming the foundations of what, many years later, would be the Seven Kingdoms."_

_"How did the White Walkers fit into all of this?" Daenerys asked._

_"It's believed that the White Walkers were men who willingly served Alduin. Legends say they worshiped Alduin as a God, and were believed to have committed many horrendous and blasphemous actions and were cursed for it," Farengar answered. "When Alduin was defeated, they fled far north, and were not seen again until the Long Night came."_

With Drogon fed, Daenerys put him back in his cage. She then turned and headed towards the front of her Khalasar.

After discussing it with Farengar and Ser Jorah, Daenerys decided to follow the direction of the Red Comet in the sky, through the Red Waste. According to Farengar, Qarth, where he had a friend that might be able to help them, was in that same direction, at the other side of the Red Waste. Luckily, he had traveled this far eastwards before, and he even knew some of the safer routes through the Red Waste.

Daenerys considered herself very fortunate to have people like Farengar and Jorah aiding her. There was no telling what would have happened to her by now without their advice and support.

**Flashback**

"You don't have to do this, Khaleesi," Jorah insisted as he stood with Daenerys. The two of them were waiting at the edge of camp for Farengar to arrive. "The failure is mine for not being there to protect you. You have a gentle heart, and a person like you should not have to learn how to fight."

"I tried to use my shout against that assassin," Daenerys replied with her eyes darkening at thinking of Ruma Camoran. "It was a useless attempt. I could not protect myself or my son because my shout was too weak."

"You've only mastered one word of the shout, princess," Jorah replied. "You will get stronger."

Daenerys turned and gave a depressed look at Jorah.

"My son's murder... proves that I cannot rely solely on Shouting, Ser Jorah. I am grateful for your concern, but I don't not wish to feel so helpless, ever again. I need this."

"Then I shall do my best to help you, Princess Daenerys," Farengar stated as he walked up to them, carrying a Bo staff and another wooden practice weapon. Daenerys tilted her head in confusion, as the second practice weapon looked like a curved sword was connected with a staff.

"This is called a Naginata, Daenerys," Farengar explained. "I'm going to teach you how to wield this weapon instead of a Bo staff, because I believe it would suit you better." Daenerys took the practice weapon and examined it more closely as Farengar continued to talk. "The Naginata is a weapon from Akavir. The overall length of the weapon varies, but this one is about six feet long, the handle being about four feet, while the blade is just under two feet. Basically, the Naginata is the Akaviri's version of a polearm or a glaive.

"Although the Akaviri are most famous for their swordsmanship, the Naginata became quite popular, despite not many wielding a Naginata these days. The Naginata was most popular among warrior monks, and it also became a weapon of choice for many famous warrior woman in Akavir.

"In the hands of an expert, the Naginata was extremely effective against both swordsmen and cavalry. Warrior woman also preferred it because the extra reach of the weapon kept enemies at bay, and it allowed a woman to match the strength of physically stronger opponents, and, for you specifically, you can learn to mix your Shouts with the style the same way I can mix using spells with my Bo staff."

Daenerys couldn't help but grin in excitement.

"Shall we begin?"

Farengar grinned in return before replying.

"Very well, then. Let's start with stances as they are the basis of which all motion emanates from."

As Farengar showed Daenerys the proper forms, Jorah eyed him with a suspicious look.

**Flashback End**

"How long is it to this city, Qarth?" Daenerys asked Farengar as she reached him.

"Still a few weeks, I'm afraid," Farengar answered. "We should reach a more hospitable part of the Waste tonight, though. We need to completely resupply our water there, because it is the last place where there is drinking water before Qarth."

"Are you sure that your friend in Qarth can help us?"

"I'm not sure what all she can do for us, but she's the only person I trust in that city," Farengar replied before turning toward Daenerys with a serious look. "There are very few people that can be trusted in Qarth. They won't hesitate to seal their gates to use and let your people starve or die of thirst. It is best if they do not know anything about your dragons."

"No one will touch my dragons," Daenerys replied in anger. Her dragons were her new children, and she would not let anything happen to them.

"You were a target before, Princess. Now, enemies will do everything they can to either kill you or take your dragons, so You must be more careful than ever," Farengar insisted. "How is your Fire Shout coming along?"

"I think I am already getting very strong with the second word. In fact, I might prove you wrong in taking years to learn a shout, especially since I have greater motivation to master my shout," Daenerys replied with a grin. She then looked up above them. "YOL TOOR!"

The fireball, as large as a man, flew into the air above them.

**Craster's Keep, North of the Wall**

Jon observed the place known as Craster's Keep, the only inhabited place in many leagues around, and which barely looked inhabitable on the outside. He was quite glad to know that the Dawnguard would be staying out of the so-called Keep, in the tents they were setting up right now.

"Are those girls?" Sam asked in surprise, looking at several girls on the outside of the Keep.

"What are you surprised for?" Grenn asked. "There are women among the Dawnguard."

"Women, yes, but not girls," Sam replied.

"They are Craster's daughters," Eddison Tollett, commonly referred to as 'Dolorous Edd', said. "I would suggest that you keep on not looking at them."

"Why? He doesn't like people talking to his daughters?"

"He doesn't like other men talking to his wives," Edd replied, with a disgusted look on his face that reflected on everyone else. "He marries his daughters, they give him more daughters, and on it goes.

"That's foul," Sam said, while looking as if he were about to lose his lunch.

"What happens if they have boys, then?" Jon wondered out loud.

"I doubt we would like to learn the answer to that, Jon," Serana spoke up before the two of them entered the building. When inside, Jon saw Commander Mormont talking to an elderly man who he guessed was Craster.

"He said he would stop here before moving on towards the Frostfangs," Commander Mormont said.

"I haven't seen Benjen Stark since three years ago," Craster replied in a tone that showed he did not care much. "Haven't missed him, always treated me like scum."

"With very good reason, from what I have seen," Isran said from where he was, just opposite of Craster around the fire. Craster glared at him in annoyance.

"Never did care for you Dawnguard, either."

"The feeling's mutual," Isran replied as he stared down at Craster, who just huffed before taking a gulp of wine.

"You southerners make good wine, I'll give you that," he remarked.

"We are not southerners," Jon spoke up, causing Craster to turn his gaze at him.

"What do we have here? Another Dawnguard with as much lip as his bald-headed, dark-skinned master?" Craster insulted him. "What's your name, Dawnguard?"

"His name is Jon Snow," Serana said as she guided Jon to stand next to Isran.

"My, my, you are a pretty one," Craster said lustfully as he looked over Serana. "Is the bastard some toy to warm your bed at night?"

"I certainly would prefer to be with him before even touching you," Serana mocked him.

"Is that so? If I catch that bastard talking to one of my daughters..."

"Then you are going to have to worry about me," Isran interrupted. "I am not about to let you threaten any of my men, damn the Guest Right."

Craster and Isran exchanged glares again, and the former eventually looked away, because he knew better than to push Isran too far.

Commander Mormont took advantage of the silence to continue his questioning.

"We have passed through six villages on our way here, and all six of them were abandoned. Where have all the people gone?"

"I could tell you, but I am thirsty."

Mormont turned to one of his Rangers.

"There's a barrel of Dornish wine on the sleigh, bring it in here."

Craster nodded in satisfaction.

"You want to know where they've all gone? North. They have joined up with Mance Rayder."

"And what does Mance plan to do with them all?"

"That's a nice looking axe," Craster remarked as he eyed the weapon. Mormont sighed and ordered the axe to be handed over. After examining the axe a bit, Craster turned back to Mormont. "You want to know what Mance Rayder is doing? He is gathering an army. From what I hear, he's already got more men that any of your southern kingdoms do."

"Where does he plan to lead this army?"

"When you're all the way north, there's only one way to go," Craster answered with a grin.

Jon froze as he heard this. There was already a civil war going on in the south. If another Wilding army was indeed preparing to march on the Wall... Will needed to know about this.

"You'll be wanting to sleep beneath my roof, I suppose?" Craster asked as he stood, with Mormont following suite.

"A roof would be welcomed. We brought our own food."

"But, I don't any of you Dawnguard in my house," Craster said as he narrowed his eyes at Isran.

"And I don't want any of my Dawnguard staying in this foul place," Isran remarked. "We will be staying in our own shelter, out of here."

After they left the building, Mormont turned towards Isran and Jon.

"I know you have problems with Craster, Grandmaster Isran, but we need the information he can give us. Could I ask you to please keep your tongues to yourselves?"

"Craster will not start anything, not when he knows that I would welcome the chance to kill him," Isran replied before he turned to Jon. "However, the Lord Commander is right, Jon. I would rather that you did not start anything, but keep this in mind: if something ends up happening, you better be the one to finish it."

**Daenerys' Khalasar, Red Waste**

Farengar placed some of his possessions around his tent as he prepared for the night. He was happy with Daenerys' progress, both with the naginata and her Thu'um, and, as he suspected, Daenerys had taken well to using the naginata well.

His thoughts were interrupted as the tent flap opened and Ser Jorah entered the tent.

"Forgive my intrusion. I was hoping for a chance to talk in private," Jorah said.

"It's no problem, Ser Jorah. What is it you want?" Farengar questioned.

"I was just wondering, do you think Daenerys should be learning how to fight? She's a gentle person by nature," Jorah began.

"I am aware. It's her decision, however, and she is proving to be a good learner with the naginata," Farengar answered.

"Yes, the naginata," Jorah said before his head tilted and a look of suspicion entered his eyes. "I am surprised about how much knowledge you have about the various Akaviri styles of combat. I have travelled across Essos, and I have never met anyone who knew about the martial arts of the Akaviri. In fact... the only ones who know, and train in, the Akaviri martial arts, are the Blades in Westeros."

Farengar and Jorah stared each other down, with tension thick enough in the air to cut. Jorah was resting his hand on the hilt of his sword, but was ready to draw it in a split second.

"You are slightly incorrect, Ser Jorah. A traitor managed to steal some scrolls, detailing a style of spear martial arts, and took them to Dorne," Farengar said.

"It doesn't change the fact that you are an agent of the Blades, and by extension, the Black Prince," Jorah stated.

"You are correct." Farengar replied without reaction. "But, this begs the question as to why you haven't tried to kill me yet. Perhaps it's because you know that if your first attack misses, my spells will end you? Or something else?"

"I wanted to know why you are teaching Daenerys these new powers and why you saved her life," Jorah answered in honesty.

"Because the Black Prince ordered me to. It's his gesture of wishing peace between his family and Daenerys' family," Farengar answered. "When the time is right, I will reveal my position and inform Daenerys of this."

"Tell me, what's to stop me from going to her right now and inform her that your a spy?"

"Because, if you decide to tattle on me, then I'll tattle on you. I'll inform Daenerys that you have been sending reports to the Spider," Farengar answered. Jorah visibly stiffened at this. "There is no reason for you and me to be enemies, Ser Jorah. In fact, once we reach Qarth, I will need all the help available."

"What do you mean?" Jorah asked, confused at this statement.

"Qarth is a dangerous place, especially for Daenerys and her dragons. Even worse, it's possible that the Mythic Dawn, the ones that killed her husband and unborn son and nearly killed her, might have spies in Qarth. If they do, then they might attempt to try and end her life again. So, lets put any distrust we have for each other and try to keep Daenerys alive, shall we?"

**Dragonstone**

"Lord Stannis, I must protest allowing that woman to conduct her so-called ceremony on the beach!" Maester Cressen said, angrily. "She's burning statues of the Seven! It's a grave insult!"

"Melisandre is my advisor. I'm allowing it so that her followers know that my recent decision doesn't mean I'm going to forbid them from worshiping their Red God," Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and William's uncle, answered. "I will hear no more about it."

Before more could be said, the woman in question, Melisandre, the Red Priestess, entered the room.

"I thank you, Lord Stannis, for permitting my ceremony. Such a pity that you did not join us, because I'm sure the Lord of Light would be glad if you gave him your faith," she said.

"I've already made my choice. I've converted to the Nine Divines," Stannis insisted. "My nephew is the rightful king, and I will prove my loyalty in any way as he followed the Divines."

Melisandre's smile faded a bit, but she nodded and moved to take her seat. Davos Seaworth, Stannis's right hand man heard her whisper as she sat.

"For now, at least."

"Read the letter to me," Stannis commanded to Matthos, the son of Davos.

"_I declare upon the honor of my house that my beloved brother..._"

"He wasn't my beloved brother. I didn't love him, he didn't love me," Stannis interrupted.

"A harmless courtesy, my lord," Davos remarked.

"A lie. Take it out," Stannis ordered.

"_That my brother Robert has only one true heir, Prince William Baratheon. The children Joffrey, Tommen..._"

"Make it William Baratheon, The Black Prince," Stannis interrupted again. "It's his title, after all."

Matthos nodded and changed the wording.

"_The children, Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella Waters are born of incest to Cersei Lannister and her brother, Jaime Lannister. I also swear that..._"

"Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer, call him what he is. Better, make it Ser Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer. Whatever else the man may be, he's still a knight," Stannis commanded.

"_I also swear that the former Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, discovered this treason and was murdered before he could reveal it. Let all true and honorable men declare their loyalty to the true heir to the throne, William Baratheon, the Black Prince. Signed, Stannis Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and Master of Ships,_" Matthos finished.

"My Lord," Davos spoke up, "perhaps it's best to wait until you can speak with your nephew in person before we send this letter to the kingdoms. He doesn't know of the truth yet, and he may not take this course of action very well."

"When Eddard Stark learned the truth, he told only me. I will not make the same mistake," Stannis insisted. "I know William won't be happy when he hears of this, but it must be done so that all men know the truth. I'll take the full blame if he is angry, so send copies of the letter to all corners of the Seven Kingdoms."

"The Lannisters are the true enemy, my Lord. Perhaps you can make peace with your brother, Renly."

"I will not make peace with Renly until he swears his loyalty to his rightful king, his own nephew," Stannis retorted. "It doesn't matter if Renly has not declared himself king. If he's not with William, then he's against him."

"The Black Prince will, at least, want to treat with his uncle, my Lord," Davos pressed.

"We'll see what happens soon enough. We've been sitting on the sidelines long enough. We will join this war soon, and put an end to any enemies that oppose my nephew," Stannis declared as he finished the meeting.

**The Eyrie, several days later**

"You want me to send the soldiers away and leave my dear son defenseless?" Lysa Arryn asked in anger to several lords of the Vale before her.

"No, my lady. We are merely concerned with the contents of Lord Stannis' letter," a lord replied. "If what Lord Stannis claims is true, then Lord Arryn gave his life to try and support the Black Prince. I merely wish to honor your husband by fighting for what he was willing to die for."

Several lords nodded in agreement. Many of them had already expressed their desires to join the Black Prince when the civil war began, but they had yet to be able to do so, what with Lady Arryn's refusal.

"If the Black Prince does win the war, I will gladly swear fealty to him," Lysa assured them. "But the wellbeing of my son is what concerns me the most. He might become a target, just as his father was. I will not change my stance at this time. The Vale will remain neutral for now, as I do not trust the word of Stannis Baratheon alone. That will be all."

As the lords bowed and left, Lysa stared after them in worry. _They must never learn of the truth,_ she thought.

Off to the side of the room, Mya Stone, one of Robert Baratheon's bastard children and William's half-sister, pretended not to listen to the conversation. After the nobles left, she watched Lady Arryn return to her room.

_I think Spymaster Caius will want to hear of this,_ Mya thought, _but why is Lady Arryn so determined not to support William?_

**Legionary Camp**

William, with Delphine and Ser Barristan following close behind, walked to the holding pen where his uncle Jaime was held. At his order, no less than four Blades were to keep an eye on the Kingslayer. One of them even had his bow strung, and an arrow knocked on it as an extra precaution, in case Jaime tried to run away.

As William reached him, Jaime raised his head and gave his usual cocky grin.

"Nephew! Glad to see you are doing so well. Ah, Delphine, looking astonishingly as beautiful and deadly as ever. I still remember the little memento you gave me in King's Landing. And Lord Commander! I am a little shocked to see you here. You are the last person I ever expected to see breaking an oath."

"I have broken no oaths. Joffrey and your sister, the Queen, dismissed me from the Kingsguard saying that I was getting too old," Ser Barristan replied.

Jaime blinked in shock. Why on earth did Cersei allow Barristan to be dismissed? Did she forget that there was a reason why Ser Barristan was one of the most famed knights in the Seven Kingdoms?

"It appears that you've been named Lord Commander of the Kingsguard to replace Ser Barristan," Delphine remarked before she tilted her head at the look on Jaime's face. "Did you not want to be Lord Commander?"

"I didn't want it like this. I wanted to earn it, not have it taken from Barristan and have it simply handed over to me," Jaime replied, a little vexed at Cersei for her actions.

"I want to speak with him alone," William ordered. "You may stay within eye-sight."

After a moment of hesitation, all of the Blades nodded and moved a little way away, leaving William to talk alone with his uncle.

"I want to know about the contents of this letter, uncle. About how my siblings are in reality only my half-siblings," William demanded with an odd tone in his voice.

Jaime stared up at him for a moment.

"What do you expect me to say? You're a smart lad, you should know the truth. Do you really believe in such silly and foul rumors that include your mother?"

"It's funny how you think of my mother first and not my siblings," William replied. "I don't want to believe it, because you never spent much time with me or any of my siblings. I would've have thought that if you were Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella's real father, you would have spent more time with them. And yet... you never made much effort to associate with any of us. Not much fatherly instinct in you, is there?"

"Are you saying you actually believe these foul rumors?" Jaime asked, trying to throw William off and confuse him.

"Perhaps a small part of me always suspected it, but I just didn't want to believe it. I was happy to have siblings like Myrcella and Tommen. Whether full or half, it doesn't matter. They are still my brother and sister."

"What about Joffrey?"

"Joffrey is Joffrey. Apparently, you are like my mother and don't truly see Joffrey for what he really is. No one saw, except for me, Myrcella and Tommen," William answered icily. "You've never really took any duties seriously. I always thought you would have at least tried to put a little more effort into following honor."

"Following honor?" Jaime mocked as he sneered a little. "You haven't even claimed a crown, and yet you stand there all judgmental. What right do the Stag and the Wolf have to judge the Lion? You have no idea what I've done for honor's sake."

"Ah, are you referring to when you killed the Mad King so that he wouldn't burn King's Landing to the ground with wildfire?"

Jaime stared up at his nephew in pure shock.

"H-how do you know about that?"

"I have ways," William replied.

It was the Thieves Guild that told William about the Mad King's plan. The Guild had discovered one of the wildfire caches and eventually learned of more. They had then carefully and secretly located as many of them as they could, and they had diluted as many as possible so that they would be harmless. After learning this, William had figured out that this was the true reason why his uncle had killed Aerys the Mad.

"Honestly, uncle, I might have done the same if I was in your position. But you decided to hide the truth, and allow others to judge for themselves. Did you think that people would cheer on you, just because you killed the Mad King? No, you chose to do the one thing that people would judge you on, and, rather than revealing the reason behind your actions, you let them come to their own conclusions, and now you have to accept that they call you Kingslayer, because you never did a thing to convince them otherwise. If there is someone to blame for your situation, that is yourself." William turned to leave but then paused and glanced back at his uncle. "Oh, the reason that the Stag and the Wolf judge the Lion is because the Lion judges the Stag and the Wolf."

William then left Jaime to his thoughts.

**King's Landing**

Myrcella happily munched on a cinnamon bun as she left the castle kitchens, which had become one of her favorite treats ever since Will gave her one to try and cheer her up when she was sad.

She let out a sigh. She wished Will was here. She missed him dearly, even more than when she was fostering with the Starks, and she hoped that she would soon get a chance to see him again.

As she walked through the hallway, taking another bite of her cinnamon bun, she heard several servants talking in a side room.

"Have you heard the rumors? They say that the Black Prince is the only trueborn son of King Robert."

_What?_ Myrcella thought as she froze and listened more closely to the servants.

"I did hear that. Stannis Baratheon sent the claim throughout the kingdoms, saying that the rest of the royal children are bastards born of incest between the queen and her own brother."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it were true. The Black Prince is the only one without golden hair."

"Shhh! Do you two want to get in trouble? If the rumors are true, then the queen would have our heads for talking about it."

Myrcella stood there in disbelief. She did not even notice when the cinnamon bun fell from her hand to the floor.

_... N-no... it can't be true... i-it just can't... am I really not Will's sister? Am... am I really just some bastard... a bastard from incest?_ she thought. She slowly began to walk and was soon running with tears in her eyes.

A moment later, she reached a room and began to knock on it. The door opened to reveal a dumbfounded Tyrion.

"Myrcella? What's wrong, my dear?" Tyrion asked in concern.

"I-is it true? Am I a bastard born of incest?" Myrcella tearfully asked.

Tyrion's eyes widened as he realized what must have happen. He quickly glanced around before bringing his niece into the room.

"Come, my dear. Dry those eyes off," Tyrion said as he handed her a handkerchief. After Myrcella dried her eyes, Tyrion continued to speak. "I am... unsure if these rumors are true or not, but let me ask you this. Do you think of Will as your brother?"

"Y-yes."

"And do you think that Will considers himself your brother?"

"I... I think so," Myrcella hesitantly answered.

"I know so," Tyrion insisted as he gave her a comforting smile. "Ever since you were just a little baby, Will would do his best to make sure you and Tommen were happy. Why, I remember the first time he saw you after you were born! You were upset and crying, then Will let you grab one of his fingers with your little baby hands and suddenly, you stopped crying and even gave a little happy smile."

Myrcella couldn't help herself as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Will was so happy to have a baby sister," Tyrion continued in encouragement. "He was always offering to help take care of you. Now tell me, even if these rumors were true, do you think it change how Will thought of you? You were his precious little sister and nothing, not even blood, would change that."

"Thank you, uncle Tyrion." Myrcella finally said in gratitude. "I really wish Will were here, and that none of this had happened."

"There are many who wish that, my dear."

"Is there anything I can do to help him? Will, I mean? My father told me that he named Will as his heir, and I want to help in some way," Myrcella asked.

"For now, smile," Tyrion answered with a grin. "You being happy is all that Will would want to hear at this time. If something comes up that I think you can help with, then I'll let you know."

"Thank you for cheering me up," Myrcella said as she hugged her uncle.

**Legionary Camp**

William strode through the camp talking with Thonar Silver-Blood. He was the head of the Silver-Blood family that oversaw and protected William's silver mine a few miles north of Cloud Ruler.

"You believe the mine may be even more valuable than we anticipated?" William was saying in surprise. "It's already the most valuable silver mine in the Seven Kingdoms."

"I believe so, my Prince. We've found several signs indicating that the silver vein is larger. That's why I came here in person: to give you an update, ask permission to expand the mine, and perhaps open two new mines at promising locations. Of course, we would need to hire more miners, but in a year or two we could potentially triple income from the mine."

"This is good timing." William said with relief in his voice.

"You could fund several more Legions, my Prince. In several years, of course."

"No, the problem is refugees. Many of them have fled to King's Landing, but an equal number have arrived at Cloud Ruler, seeking my protection," William explained. "At the mines' current income, I have enough to pay the current number of Legions, plus the three in training, and still have enough to provide materials for refugees. At the moment, they are living in tents just north of where the Red Fork connects to the Trident, but there is talk about clearing some of the forest for more room. In fact, we might be seeing the foundations for a new city."

"That would be something, my prince."

"Yes, it would be. Also, I had to ask Robb if I could borrow the North's new fishing fleet to provide food for the refugees. He has agreed, since the North is better prepared for the coming winter than most. The fleet will arrive with its first load in about a week," William said before facing Thonar. "You have my permission to expand the mine. I'll probably need it in a few years. You can also see if there is anyone that can be hired among the refugees. Make sure you pay them well, they need it."

Thonar thanked William and left with a bow. William then continued on to the camp's makeshift shrine to the Divines. As he reached it, Arya stepped out and gave William an annoyed look.

"You missed it," Arya accused. "I formally convert to the Nine Divines, and you don't even show up."

"I'm sorry, Arya. I really wish I had been able to see it, but I had an important matter to deal with," William apologized. "But I've got good news: I've called a meeting with all the major Lords and Legionary officers to start planning for the next phase of the war."

Arya brightened in anticipation.

"About time! Maybe you'll let me lead my own troops into battle."

William smiled as the two of them headed towards the command tent.

"Maybe I will."

The two of them reached the command tent where most of the lords and officers had gathered.

"Is it time to continue this war, Will?" Theon eagerly asked.

"Yes. The first thing that needs to be addressed is Gregor Clegane and his raiding party of five hundred. Vilkas, you'll be leading the Companions, along with two hundred Legionary cavalry, as well as three hundred each of Northern cavalry and Rivermen cavalry to deal with the Mountain," William ordered.

"It will be a pleasure," Vilkas answered with a nod. He had unfinished business with the Mountain.

"Robb, you'll be taking the armies of the North and the Riverlord's armies and move west to invade the Westerlands," William continued. "I want you to attack in the northern region of the Westerlands, where most of their mines are located. Hit the Lannisters where it hurts the most and bleed them from their gold."

"Are you sure about that, Will? You will have only three Legions to face Tywin," Robb remarked. "Not to mention the ten thousand men that were at Stone Hedge."

"The Lannister army at Stone Hedge fled south so that they would not be surrounded at Stone Hedge. Tywin has named Ser Addam Marbrand, son of Lord Damon Marbrand, as the new commander," Legate Rikke reported.

"Tullius and I have devised a plan," William informed them. "My grandfather seems content to stay at Harrenhall, so we are going to keep them there by laying siege. At least, a partial siege. Tullius will take the three legions and make wooden, fortified walls, stretching from west of Harrenhall to northeast of Harrenhall. Then, they will make a second wall to protect us in case Ser Addam decides to aid Tywin. I would like to have Harrenhall completely surrounded by these fortified walls, but then the Legions would be spread too thin."

"So basically, you are laying siege to a castle with a fort, and that fort will help protect you in case a relief army arrives," Arya summed up.

"Three forts, one for each Legion, all of them between two walls. But yes, that is the basic idea," William said with a smile.

"You speak as if you won't be there, Will," Robb noted.

"Because I won't be. My uncle Renly sent another request for me to meet him, only this time, the Tyrells sent their wish to negotiate as well. They've offered to meet near Storm's End," William explained. "I'll be sailing to Dragonstone to meet with Stannis, and then, I'll sail to Storm's End. If all goes well, I'll bring the Fourth Legion back with me to join up with Tullius, and with four Legions, we will be able to push Tywin back to King's Landing. After Tywin is pushed back to King's Landing, Tullius and I will attack the capital from the west, Galmar Stone-Fist will take command of the Third Legion and attack from the north, and Stannis will lead the Stormlords from the south, while his fleet engages Joffrey's fleet in the Blackwater Bay."

"Really, Will?" Theon asked, pretending to be annoyed, "You're sending us westwards while you will get to take the capital?"

William laughed at the tone of his friend.

"You'll have your hands full in taking the Westerlands. You'll be vital in bleeding the Lannisters of their gold, and then you will finish conquering the Westerlands. Of course, a lot of this will depend on how my meeting with Renly and the Tyrells goes."

"We don't fully know of Renly's, or the Tyrells', intentions, my Prince," Ulfric pointed out. "What if they intend to attack you, or decided to try something during the negotiations? We should send someone ride south to meet with Renly before you meet them at Storm's End."

"I will ride south to meet with Renly," Catelyn Stark said, causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

"Mother?" Robb asked in confusion.

"I thought you were planning to head back north to Winterfell, Lady Catelyn?" William asked.

"I don't deny that I wish to see Bran and Rickon again, but I can find out if Renly or the Tyrells are planning something. When we arrive at Storm's End, I'll leave their camp to meet up with you before the negotiations. If I don't meet up with you beforehand, then you'll know that they are planning something. Besides, I can represent the Starks at this meeting," Catelyn explained.

"I can represent the Starks at the meeting, Mother," Arya insisted.

"You're staying with the Legions, Arya," William stated, causing Arya to jerk her head towards him.

"What? Why am I not coming with you, Will?" Arya growled at her betrothed.

"You said you wanted to lead some troops, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but I was half-joking," Arya replied.

"And I'm considering it," William said, to Arya's surprise. "But I want to make sure you're ready for a command. So, you're going to stay with the Legions and learn more about strategy and tactics from General Tullius. He's the one who taught me military strategy, and if he's convinced, then I'll be convinced."

"Alright then," Arya said with a sigh. "But you better not do anything stupid in the Stormlands, silly stag."

William chuckled before kissing Arya's cheek.

"I make no promises, wolf princess. That's all for now."

With bows and salutes, everyone began to disperse. Soon, only William, Arya, Robb, and Theon remained.

"A word, Your Grace," Theon spoke up.

"You don't have to call me 'Your Grace', Theon. I'm not declaring myself a king until we take King's Landing," William said.

"Ah, it doesn't bother me much. I was just wondering, you have plans for all the Legions except the Sixth Legion in the North. The new ships are finished, why not have them attack the Westerlands by sea?" Theon questioned.

William sighed before answering.

"I would like to, as it would make it a lot easier for you and Robb to conquer the Westerlands, but if the true enemy attacks the Wall... the Sixth Legion is the only army that can respond quickly."

"We do have our secret allies in the Westerlands," Arya pointed out. "They will be a great help."

"You mean Tytos Brax," Robb stated. "I'm still having a bit of trouble believing that he will keep his word and join us when we attack the Westerlands."

"I trust my uncle Tyrion's judgment. You can't deny he's been a great help. Perhaps Tytos' actions will convince other Westerland lords to join us as well," William remarked.

"True," Theon said, "but I've thought of something else that could help. An attack on the Westerlands from the sea would be a great boon, correct? Well, my father has ships and men who know how to sail them."

"Men who fought both Will's father and my own," Robb countered.

"Unless you offer him the right thing," Theon insisted.

"Independence," William stated.

"Is that too much to offer?" Theon asked.

"Not exactly. Ruling six kingdoms is easier than seven, but it's what Balon Greyjoy would do with that independence that worries me," William admitted. "I won't lie to you, my friend. Salt wives, thralls, the iron price, I'm not really that fond of some of the Ironborn's customs."

"We believe that the strong rule, and you are strong Will. Many people follow those kind of beliefs," Theon remarked.

William faced Theon directly.

"Let me pose you a riddle my friend. Two men stand before a judge. One an Ironborn, the other a common farmer. Between them is a sack of flour, enough for the coming winter. The Ironborn says the flour is his by right because of the iron price. He could easily kill the farmer and take the flour for himself while maybe taking the farmer's wife as a salt wife. The farmer says the flour is his by right because he spent months plowing his fields before planting the grain and trying hard to get enough water to the crops so that they'll grow strong. After finally growing the wheat, he needs to harvest the grain before grinding it to flour. Month and month of hard work spent trying to feed his family and if he does not get the flour, his family will all starve to death. You're the judge, Theon. So tell me, who has the rightful claim to the sack of flour?" William finished while tilting his head as he waited for an answer.

"The farmer," Theon answered with a grumble before whispering, "sly-tongued bastard."

William chuckled at his friend before turning serious again.

"I don't think much will come from it, but I am willing to treat with your father. However, I wish for final negotiations to be in person."

Theon smiled.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning."

"If Balon does agree to this, there will be one thing I'll regret from it," William suddenly remarked.

"What's that, Will?" Arya asked.

"I don't know if you remember or not, but the Sixth Legion needs a new Legate. I wanted to choose someone who knows how the Legions fight, but also someone who knows the sea and the new Trireme warships the best," William said before he directed his gaze towards Theon.

It took Theon several seconds to realize what William meant. His eyes then widened in shock.

"You mean... me? But... I'm not part of the Legions!"

"You've trained with the Legions in the North for years. You know how to command and lead them, and you're also a Greyjoy. The sea is in your veins, and you would be a great naval commander. I've even talked with General Tullius about you becoming Legate of the Sixth Legion and in charge of the new fleet. He agreed that you would be a fine officer," William explained.

Theon could only stare in shock. It never occurred to him that Will would have enough faith in him to command an entire Legion and a fleet. He felt... overwhelmed at this.

"I... I don't know what to say, Will."

"Don't say anything. If your father agrees to aid us for independence, then you won't be a part of the kingdoms anymore, and will be heir to your own kingdom," William reminded him. "But... if, by some small chance, Balon aids us without wanting independence, which is almost guaranteed to be unlikely, then there is a Legion in the North waiting for you to take command."

"I'll keep that in mind," Theon said.

**King's Landing**

Cersei paused as she entered the throne room, glancing around at all the masons and workers, who were changing the style and decorations in the walls. Wondering why it was happening, she proceeded towards the throne, where Joffrey was gleefully watching the changes being made.

"What is all of this?" Cersei asked when she reached her son.

"I'm turning this room into a more proper appearance. The Iron Throne is a seat for a conqueror, so it needs a room to match it," Joffrey explained.

Deciding not to comment on the fact that Joffrey had yet to conquer anything, Cersei decided to pursue another problem.

"Joffrey, we should send the five-and-ten thousand men here in the capital to aid your grandfather," she said.

"They are being reformed into a new Royal Army, one that will truly be loyal to the rightful king. Besides, there are enemies in the Stormlands as well."

"At the very least, we should try to negotiate for Jaime's release, my son. But William will not release Jaime just for Sansa," Cersei pressed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did. William is weak, and he puts too much value in women, like his pet wolf girl." Joffrey snorted. "Besides, my grandfather's stupidity on the battlefield is the reason why Uncle Jaime was captured in the first place. Didn't you say that grandfather would win this war soon, mother?"

"It's just a minor setback," Cersei insisted. "More levies are being raised in the Westerlands as we speak, and soon things will turn into our favor, but getting Jaime back here has become a priority."

Joffrey paused, and slowly turned back towards his mother, with an odd look in his eyes.

"I heard a disgusting lie about Uncle Jaime... and you."

"Our enemies will say anything they can make up to weaken your claim to the throne," Cersei replied, trying not to show any fear that her son would actually believe that he was not Robert's son.

"It's not a claim, the Throne is mine!" Joffrey shouted.

"Of course it is," Cersei said, trying to placate Joffrey as she walked closer to him. "No one believes this foul gossip."

"Someone does believe it," Joffrey retorted with an edge in his voice. "Did father have any children besides me, the traitor, Myrcella and Tommen?"

"What exactly are you asking?" Cersei asked, her anger rising at the reminder of her failed marriage.

"I'm asking if he fucked other women when he grew tired of you," Joffrey said with a cruel tone. "How many bastards does he have running..."

Cersei cut him off with a slap to the face, and Joffrey whimpered in shock while everyone in the throne room suddenly stopped and grew quiet. A moment later, they quickly resumed their work, pretending that they had seen nothing.

Cersei herself was a little surprised at her action. She could not remember the last time she had struck Joffrey, or if she had even done that.

"What you just did... is punishable by death," Joffrey said, after his shock was replaced by anger. "You will never do it again. That will be all, mother."

**Temple of the Divines, King's Landing**

High Priest Rorlund strode through his temple, speaking and tending to those present, many of whom were refugees from the war that had managed to take refuge in King's Landing before the Gold Cloaks closed the gates to them. There was not much that he could do for them, but he made do with what he had.

One of the consequences of the war was that people had started to convert to the Nine Divines. Rorlund disliked this stupid war, but he could not deny that it had caused an increased faith for the Divines, which he attributed to the fact that William Baratheon, the true King, was a follower of the Divines himself. Every day saw new converts, and their faith was becoming the strongest that had been since the Andals brought the Faith of the Seven with them when they invaded Westeros. It had slowly waned over the past several thousand years, but now it was reviving, and it might not be long until it would rival the Faith of the Seven as the dominant religion.

Rorlund eventually reached a young woman called Mhaegen, who had her infant daughter lying next to her while she prayed. The young woman had one day entered the temple with hesitation, but when Rorlund greeted her, she started to warm up to them.

She had admitted that she was a prostitute, probably expecting to be expelled, but Rorlund and Freir could tell that the woman needed something to have faith in, and assured her that everyone but the truly evil were welcome to the temple. Now, Mhaegen came to the temple to pray to Mara and Stendarr every day, and asked Rorlund to aid her, as she did not want her little daughter, Barra, to grow up to become a prostitute as well. The possibility of Barra eventually working at the temple and becoming a priestess of the Divines had been discussed, but Rorlund would allow the girl to make her choice when she grew up.

"How are you today, my dear?" Rorlund asked the girl.

"I'm doing well, High Priest Rorlund," Mhaegen replied. "And Barra is growing up a lot. Though, I suppose I am worried about the war.

"We all are, child. Divines willing, it will hopefully be over some time soon," Rorlund replied before the temple doors opened, and Priestess Silana rushed in.

"R-Rorlund!" Silana shouted, gasping for breath. "The Gold Cloaks! They're... they are killing children throughout the entire city!"

Mhaegen gasped in shock, while Rorlund was stunned at the news.

"What? But why?"

"I'm not sure, I heard some of them talking about killing any child with black hair to try and eliminate any bastard child of the late King Robert."

"N-NO!" Mhaegen exclaimed as she cradled her daughter. "M-my daughter is a bastard of the king! They're going to kill my Barra!"

Rorlund quickly tried to calm Mhaegen down.

"Freir! Take Mhaegen and her daughter and hide them. Hurry!"

Rorlund was not about to let an innocent child be murdered, the whims of a mad child-king or her mother be damned, for only they could have ordered this horrifying act. Freir took Mhaegan and her daughter from the main room, and not a moment too soon, for the temple doors opened again, letting Lord Commander Janos Slynt and several Gold Cloaks in. Rorlund quickly moved to intercept them.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Commander? This is a place dedicated to worship."

"We are looking for a whore with an infant daughter. She was not in the brothel, but we were told she comes here to pray every day. Where is she?" Janos demanded.

"I'll ask that you kindly refrain from using such foul language in this temple, _Commander_," Rorlund replied icily. "There are many young women who come to pray here. Do you expect me to know them all?"

"Then you won't mind if we look around," Janos said before signaling his men, who began to fan out through the temple.

One Gold Cloak glanced around before spotting a door, and he began moving toward it.

"That door leads to the hall of the dead. Are you going to offer some prayers to the deceased?" Freir spoke to the startled Gold Cloak.

"I'm looking for a woman with an infant child."

"Then you're looking in the wrong place. Why would a woman take an infant to a place like that?" Freir asked rhetorically.

The Gold Cloak hesitated before turning away from the door and headed back to the main room. Freir let out a breath of relief.

"We found no trace of the girl or the child, Sir," the Gold Cloaks stated then they reported back.

"Move out then," Janos ordered and they left the temple.

An hour later, Rorlund and his wife led Mhaegen, who was disguised as a priestess, to a cart that was being loaded with some supplies.

"Listen carefully, my dear. Freir and some acolytes will take you to Cloud Ruler. Take this message and give it to whoever is in charge. The Black Prince will see that you and your daughter are taken care of," Rorlund instructed.

Mhaegen hesitated before grabbing Rorlund in a hug.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Live well and take care of your daughter, that's all I can ask of you," Rorlund said, smiling. "Now, get into the cart."

The small group left from the temple, and at the city gates, it was stopped by a Gold Cloak that glanced over the cart, but made no effort to fully search it.

As the cart left the city, little Barra continued to sleep peacefully in a hollow barrel in the back of the cart.

**Chapter End**

Author's note: I decided to let Barra survive at the request of a reader. Her survival won't have a major impact on the story, but we avoided the death of a baby.

I know some of you are going to be disappointed that Arya won't be going with Will to meet the Tyrells, but I assure you that I have reasons for that. I also promise that Arya and Margaery will have a 'meeting' at some point in the future (Beta Note: I, myself, am hoping that this meeting will be of the pointy kind).

I'm sorry to announce that I won't be doing Q&amp;As this time around, due to how long it was since the last update. If you still have unanswered questions, send them to me and I'll answer them next chapter.

Well, now that this chapter is chapter is finally done, I can go-

Tiny Tina: RYUU! You need to go and play Borderlands the Pre-Sequel! I mean, COME ON! You've had that game for more than two weeks! AND YOU HAVENT PLAYED IT ONCE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Ranting Ryuu: I've been busy, Tina! I wanted to play it, but I just haven't had the time!

Tiny Tina: You had time to play Shadow of Mordor, not once, but TWICE!

Ranting Ryuu: Well... I... Nope, I got nothing...

Tiny Tina: Exactly! GO AND PLAY IT NOW!

Ranting Ryuu: OK! I'm going, sheesh!

Tiny Tina: RYUU!

Ranting Ryuu: WHAT!

Tiny Tina: Are you listening?

Ranting Ryuu: Yes.

Tiny Tina (whispering): Are you listening?

Ranting Ryuu: Yes.

Tiny Tina (whispering lower): Are you listening?

Ranting Ryuu: Yes.

Tiny Tina: ... Jelly donuts.

Ranting Ryuu: Jelly donuts?

Tiny Tina: Jelly Donuts, Ryuu... Goodbye. (Skips off)

Ranting Ryuu: ... That was weird... and random... but it sounded familiar... Wait! Was that joke a reference to something?!


	18. Warm Welcome?

**Author's note: All I can say is: Sorry for the wait! Holiday season after all. Honestly, this chapter has been done for about four or five days. It wasn't posted yet because my beta reader, Milarqui, has been a bit busy. It's here now, so let's get started with the new chapter!**

**And, once more, please thank Milarqui (and read his stories!)**

**(Author: Milarqui added that previous line. ;) But, he does deserve a lot of credit for his help in refining this story, so show him your appreciation by checking out his stories! He's a great writer.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls**

**Chapter 18: Warm Welcome?**

**The Battle of Pennytree**

Pennytree was a small holdfast, located between Stone Hedge and Raventree Hall. Its walls were twelve feet high, and many buildings extended beyond them, making it much bigger than it looked like. However, that did not deter Gregor Clegane, the Mountain that Rides, so he ordered his five hundred men to charge down the hill in order to loot and burn the village, following Tywin Lannister's orders to raze the Riverlands. The men soon reached the outskirts of the town and some of them began to throw torches on several roofs, while others rode further into the village and dismounted to break down the doors to the houses and other buildings.

To their surprise, the houses were empty. Not just of the people, but also of all belongings that could be within.

But then, one of the raiders spotted a figure darting between two houses, and decided to pursue the figure... only to receive a sword through the neck when the reached the end of the passageway.

All at once, three hundred Rivermen, led by Vilkas and his Companions and who had hidden further into the village and in several hidey-holes that were carefully hidden away, let out their battlecry as they suddenly appeared and charged at the Mountain's men. A furious melée soon broke out between the two forces.

The Mountain reveled in the chaotic battle, easily cutting through any Rivermen that were unlucky enough to face him. Then, his eyes landed on Vilkas, and he growled as he made his way towards the Harbinger, wanting to finally settle down the score with a death, but then several horns sounded in the air and he stopped.

About three hundred riders from the North and two hundred more Legionary cavalrymen charged from different directions, surrounding Clegane's men and trapping most of the Lannister forces into the city, forcing them to fight between two fronts and overwhelming them.

Gregor Clegane let out a frustrated roar after being once more deprived of his chance to kill the Harbinger and grabbed the first horse he could find, forcing the animal to take him away as he was followed by what few of his men had a chance to run away as well. Some of the Rivermen tried to stop him, but they were cut down in his wake. An arrow pierced his shoulder as he cleared the buildings, and he grunted in pain, but he ignored it as he and a handful of men managed to ride to the safety of the trees.

Aela growled, annoyed that her arrow had failed to stop the Mountain. It seemed like the man was immune to them. She just shook her head and turned, letting another arrow fly into a Lannister soldier.

After the Mountain's escape, the other soldiers lost hope of victory, and it was soon that the battle ended, with the Lannister force almost completely annihilated.

"The Mountain got away," Aela sullenly remarked as she walked up to Vilkas.

"He may have escaped, but his raiding force has been destroyed," Vilkas replied. "He will crawl back to Harrenhall with his tail between the legs, and no more villages will be destroyed by him once the Legions have set up their fortifications and boxed the Lannisters in."

**Legionary Camp, Outside of Harrenhall**

"So, the walls shall extend around Harrenhall, from west to northeast," Arya said as she leaned over a map. "And that, combined with the God's Eye, which prevents any movement towards the south, means that Tywin can only move towards the east or the southeast."

"Yes, my Princess," General Tullius replied. "With the Legionary Rangers' aid, we will know if he ever tries to circle around the northeastern part of the fortifications, to try and flank us."

"So, we only need to hold out until Will returns with the Fourth Legion, and then we will push Tywin back towards King's Landing," Arya remarked.

"They may assault our camps before Prince William returns, but all of our fortifications will be set up before any attack takes place."

Soon after, Arya left the command tent and strode through the central camp, out of the three that were being built around Harrenhall, and nodded back to the Legionaries as they saluted her. She was happy to be learning more about military strategy, but... she could not help feel a bit bored. Will, Robb, her mother and many more had left the camp, and she was feeling quite restless and lonely.

It had only been a few days, but it was these days that had caused Arya to realize how much time she spent with Will. Ever since Will had first fostered with her family, Arya had spent most of her time with him. Even after he returned south after the battle at Long Lake, she had not missed him as much as she was now. Only a few days had passed since he had left, and she could not think of anything but the person she had fallen in love with.

**Flashback**

"You better not be gone for too long, my silly stag," Arya said as William finished placing the saddle on Shadow.

"I will be back as soon as I can, my wolf princess," William replied.

"I mean it, Will," Arya said with a hint of worry in her voice. "If your uncle Renly or the Tyrells decide to turn against you... you will only have two Legions and ten thousand Stormlands men to face his hundred thousand."

William glanced at his betrothed before walking over and placing his arms around her body.

"I'll be careful. It's you I'm worried about, Arya. You are so reckless that you are bound to get yourself into some trouble."

Arya smiled back, and the two of them stared into each other's eyes. William then slowly leaned forward, and Arya felt her cheeks grow warm.

_Is he... is he going to kiss me?_ she wondered.

William was caught into Arya's eyes, and, at that moment, he desperately wanted to kiss her lips, but he paused before he did and, instead, he kissed her forehead.

They gazed at each other for a few more seconds, and then William slowly pulled away from her and mounted Shadow.

"I'll see you when I get back, my wolf princess," he said before turning and riding out of the camp, with his Blades following.

**End Flashback**

Arya was a little disappointed that Will did not kiss her, but she was also happy that he would let her decide when that moment arrived.

_Hmm, maybe that should be the way I will greet him with when he returns,_ she told herself while resisting the urge to giggle. That was something Sansa would do.

But she did have an actual surprise in store for Will when he returned. Arya entered her tent, and made sure that she was alone: her surprise was something that she had discovered the day after Will left for the Stormlands, something she had not told anyone yet, because she wanted Will to be the first to know.

Alone in her tent, she looked at the ground and took a long breath.

"FO!"

The small Frost Breath Shout flew and struck the ground, leaving a small patch of ice on the floor.

_I can't wait to show Will and learn the rest of the words for the Shout!_ Arya though to herself in excitement.

**Oxcross, Westerlands**

Tytos glanced over some of the fresh conscripted recruits. The army that was being formed at Oxcross was overseen by Stafford Lannister, and Tytos had been asked to combine his old levies and the five thousand men he had managed to recruit after returning home to bolster up the new army. They were still untrained, but Stafford was convinced that they had time to prepare.

Of course, they had then received word that Robb Stark was marching west. Stafford believed that Robb Stark would be delayed by the castles that he would have to take in order to continue towards Casterly Rock, but Tytos knew the truth: Robb Stark was planning to find a way to bypass the castle and attack directly at the army at Oxcross, and Tytos' five thousand men would change their banner and officially declare their support for the Black Prince. As he had hoped, his brothers did not need much convincing to agree to support the Black Prince.

However, as he had predicted, when he approached his uncle and asked him for his opinion on their stance for the war, he had made it clear that he still supported Lord Tywin, and actually using Andros' death at Riverrun as a reason.

That was why Tytos had decided not to inform his uncle of his plans to change sides in the war, keeping the old man in the dark until the event took place, thinking it would be easier to ask for forgiveness. And now, Tytos was focusing on whether another Westerlands lord would change his stance as well, but, so far, he was not sure of which one he should try to approach.

"Good morning, Lord Tytos."

Tytos turned to see two men had approached him: Lord Gawen, head of house Westerling, and his eldest son and heir, Ser Raynald Westerling.

House Westerling was the current ruler of The Crag, and had once been one of the most powerful houses in theWesterlands, but in recent times they had lost most of their wealth and influence. They barely had the funds to even support their castle. However, their lineage was still ancient, and they were still among the Westerlands' main bannermen because of their heritage.

"Lord Gawen, Ser Raynald," Tytos said, nodding back.

"I would like to offer my condolences for your father's passing. Lord Andros was a good friend of mine," Gawen said with his head bowed.

"Thank you, Lord Gawen."

Gawen seemed to hesitate for a second before he continued to speak.

"It's too bad that this war began at all. Your father and I did try to convince Lord Tywin to make peace with the Black Prince."

"Really?" Tytos asked in surprise. "My father never mentioned anything about that."

"It was hardly worth mentioning, as we didn't put too much effort in the attempt. None of us really expected for the Black Prince to defeat us both at Riverrun and the Crossroads," Gawen answered before grimacing. "Have you heard of the recent news from King's Landing?"

Tytos' eyes darkened at being reminded of the horrible crimes committed at the capital.

"Yes... slaughtering innocent children, just to try and eliminate any of King Robert's bastard children. It's almost impossible to believe."

"From what I have heard, Tywin still supports Joffrey because it's too late to change sides without losing power, reputation, and influence," Gawen noted. "There are some who think we should switch sides regardless of what we would lose. Tell me... have you ever had any doubts about Lord Tywin's decisions?"

Tytos blinked in surprise at the question, before he glanced at Lord Gawen. He seemed to be nervous about what he said, and with good reason too. _It seems I'm not the only one who would be willing to secretly support the Black Prince,_ Tytos thought.

"I don't deny that there are times when I do... ..perhaps you and Ser Raynald would like to talk about it in private?" Tytos questioned.

Gawen turned and met Tytos' eye.

"Yes…I think we would."

**Tywin's Army's headquarters, Harrenhall**

Tywin marched through Harrenhall, his face scowling even more than usual. Every soldier around him made sure to stay out of their lord's way, so as to avoid suffering the old man's wrath.

_Of all the stupid actions to have done... killing children! Having so many children murdered in King's Landing by order of the King... or the Queen,_ Tywin thought venomously, without realizing the hypocrisy of his thoughts. He did not know if it was Cersei or Joffrey who gave the order, but it did not matter. This action would haunt the Lannisters for a long time.

He also wondered why Tyrion had not put a stop to the orders. He wanted to think that it was simply that Tyrion was just being incompetent, but perhaps there was nothing he could have done.

Tywin knew firsthand what it was like to serve as hand of a bad king. When he served Aerys, the Mad King had intentionally gone against Tywin's advice many times for no other reason than spite and jealousy. For all the power that the Hand could wield, it was the king's orders that were obeyed before.

Another mild annoyance was the foul rumor about an incestuous affair between Cersei and Jaime. Tywin had immediately dismissed it as a mere attempt to further stain the name of the Lannister family by Stannis Baratheon. His children were Lannisters, and he was sure that they would not commit such disgusting actions.

Now, however, what concerned him the most was what he was able to see as he arrived at the edge of Harrenhall and stared out. It was the Legions, and their wooden fortifications, that were surrounding Harrenhall. They had set up the first wall in just a couple of days, and it was only some time later that they had managed to finish both the forts and the second wall. Between them and the God's Eye, he and his troops were almost completely boxed in.

Tywin could not help but admire the efficiency of the Legions. They completely outclassed all other troops in the Seven Kingdoms. Even his own Lannister troops, who were the best equipped out of all levies thanks to the money produced by the gold mines, could not face the Legionaries on equal grounds, so the best bet to defeat them was to have the field advantage.

That was what he had tried at the Battle of the Two Bridges: he had held the bridges across the river, but William had managed to turn that against him. If the boy had not managed to find a way to cross the river, he was sure he would have been able to hold the bridges. At least, until the Fifth Legion appeared to the west.

Tywin's plans had been thrown once more into jeopardy. His intention had been hold Harrenhall for as long as possible against the combined strength of the Legions and the Northeners before marching a slow retreat for King's Landing. He would drag the march for as long as he was able to, to give Stafford the time needed to raise the new levies and then march into the Riverlands, to hit his grandson's troops from the rear.

Now, he was forced to improvise. He knew that, eventually, he would have to launch an attack against the Legion's fortifications, at the same time as Ser Addams' army. He could afford to wait a little longer, though: Robb Stark was marching against the Westerlands, and Tywin was confident that Stafford and the new levies would be able to defeat the young boy before coming to his aid.

Of course, he knew that there was one thing that could force him to surrender: Renly Baratheon and the Tyrells.

_If they side with William... then this war is over,_ he thought. _I'll have no choice but to crawl before my grandson and accept whatever peace terms he offers. Even if we had not lost two major battles already, we cannot hope to defeat William if he gainst the Reach as his allies. I wonder how things will play out soon._

**William's ship, near Dragonstone**

William took a deep breath as he stood on the deck of the ship, with Delphine and Ser Barristan standing before him.

"SU!" William Shouted, and what appeared to be wind seemed to circle his hand as he held Dragonbane. He had decided to start using Dragonbane from now on when he trained, to get used to fighting with it. He then charged forward, and started to strike with increased speed in his attacks. Just before he had met Arya to say his goodbyes, Ulfric had met him and advised him to try and study more about Dragon Shouts.

_"Even though you are not convinced that you are Dovahkiin, there is no reason to not expand your knowledge and power, my Prince."_

William had decided to take Ulfric's advice, and had sent for several books on Dragon Shouts to be brought to him from Cloud Ruler Temple before his ship departed. He had started to train with the Elemental Fury Shout, which, from what he had learned, would help him increase the speed of his swordsmanship.

William started to exchange blows with both Delphine and Ser Barristan at the same time. The enhanced speed in his strikes helped greatly, but it quickly became clear that he could not match both of them at once. Suddenly, Delphine caught his arm with her free hand and twisted it, which sent him painfully to the ground.

"It is impressive how much your speed increases with just one word of the Shout, my Prince," Delphine remarked.

"But you must not rely on it," Ser Barristan said. "Speed and power are nothing compared to skill, determination and resolve."

William nodded before straightening up and sheathing Dragonbane, and then he turned and walked to the side of the ship, looking out as Dragonstone came into view.

_Arya would have loved to see this... I should have brought her with me,_ William thought with a sigh. He was missing her dearly. Her smile, her ability to comfort and encourage him when he needed it... Arya seemed to brighten everything in his life.

_I need to do something to make up for not bringing her with me. Something practical that she would like to have. Hmm, maybe a new armor set? Something unique? yes, she would love that. I will have Fultheim get started on it as soon as I return to Cloud Ruler._

He smiled, looking out at the dead volcano, before getting into a rowboat to finally reach the island.

As soon as William set foot on the sand, Lord Stannis and his entourage kneeled down and bowed.

"Your Grace," Stannis greeted his nephew.

William opened his mouth to correct Stannis, but he changed his mind. He knew that his uncle would call him 'Your Grace' regardless of whether he was a king or not.

"Greetings, uncle. I am glad to see you are doing well."

"A little too well. I have been sitting around for too long, while you have been fighting this war," Stannis remarked sullenly before his face changed to one of encouragement. "You have done well so far. You have certainly inherited your father's aptitude for war."

"Maybe... but my father and I have different approaches to war," William replied before turning towards Stannis' right hand man with a smile. "It is good to see you again, Ser Davos."

Davos returned the smile. William liked the man, and whenever they met, they spoke about smugglers and pirates, a field in which the Onion Knight had ample knowledge.

"It is good to see you as well, my Prince."

Before more could be said, a woman in deep red robes suddenly stepped forward.

"I offer my greetings to you, Black Prince. I am Melisandre, advisor to Lord Stannis, and now you as well," she said smoothly before bringing a hand up to William's cheek, causing him to stiffen uncomfortably in awkwardness. "The Lord of Light has blessed you, young warrior, and my flames will help to guide you and your gifts."

"Guide him into burning everything in sight, I guess?" someone said behind him.

Melisandre blinked twice before her face twitched with annoyance.

"Colette. It has been some time since we last met. Still teaching the lesser arts to others are you?"

"I now serve as Prince William's personal healer, Melisandre," Colette replied with a small glare, and perhaps a bit of smugness, too. "And, unlike what you do, my arts preserve life instead of consuming it."

"I guess that you two know each other already," William noted, planning to ask how Colette had met a priestess of the Red God.

"Unfortunately," Colette answered.

"Such a pity. You still follow a dying religion that vainly grasps to life," Melisandre said, dismissively.

Colette allowed herself a sly smile.

"Vainly? The Faith of the Divines has grown enormously over the past few years. People are again remembering the ancient beliefs. And how far has your Red God spread into Westeros, by comparison? Have you managed to move past your small patch of ground here in this little corner in the island of Dragonstone?"

Melisandre kept her face straight, but William could see that an angry fire had appeared in her eyes.

"Soon, all of the people shall know the truth of the Lord of Light, and..."

"ENOUGH!" William shouted, forcing the two women to stop arguing. "Let me make this clear: I will allow anyone to worship the religion of their choosing, but I do not want to hear of any fighting because of religious differences. This is not a war of religion, and if there is any fight because people hold to different beliefs, then both parties will be punished in accordance with their actions. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Prince William," Colette answered swiftly. "I am sorry for acting out of line."

"My apologies as well, young warrior," Melisandre said, before laying her hand on William's arm. William wished to find a way to make her stop touching him, because it made him wildly uncomfortable. "But, if you ever need to be educated on the truth, I will gladly guide you."

"May I have a word in private, uncle Stannis?" William said, finally seeing a way out of his predicament without having to answer the red woman. Stannis nodded, and the two of them began to walk down the beach, with Delphine and Ser Barristan following at a distance.

"I hear that you have converted to the Nine Divines," William began. "But I know that you are not a religious man by nature."

"I will do whatever is required of me to prove my loyalty," Stannis replied.

"I would never make any demands of that kind for you to prove your loyalty, as I told Colette and that woman there," William rebuked. "But you should have not sent those letters about my siblings' birth."

"The kingdoms needed to know the truth," Stannis insisted. "They needed to know that you are the true heir."

"Many will just see it as nothing but a poor attempt to slander Joffrey, not to mention that you could have put Myrcella and Tommen in danger with that message," William argued. "If you are so concerned about it, why did you not tell my father when he was alive?"

"When Joffrey was born, I felt a nagging sensation at the back of my head. Unlike your father, I remembered that every person in our bloodline had black hair. Even those that were born to your great grandmother, Rhaelle Targaryen, were born with black hair, instead of the Targaryen's white. When you were born, I pushed my suspicions aside, thinking Joffrey was just one of those uncommon events... but then Myrcella and Tommen were born, and the suspicions came back. I went to Jon Arryn and I found that he shared my concerns. We were searching for ample proof in King's Landing when Lord Arryn was murdered."

William remained silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Myrcella and Tommen are my sister and brother, regardless of who their true father is. They are not to be harmed."

"As you command, Your Grace," Stannis said while bowing his head. "You have plans for the rest of this war, I gather?"

"Aye. I suppose we should head to the main hall and discuss them," William replied, and they began to walk to the castle.

_And maybe ask where in Oblivion did that red woman come from._

**King's Landing**

Tyrion Lannister was not happy with his current situation. He had returned to his rooms after an unpleasant encounter with his sister, only to find Shae talking to Varys. Now, he was worried for Shae's safety, and his own, for he knew that the woman could be used against him, something that could jeopardize his position, especially if Cersei found out.

"I am quite glad that your friend was able to accompany you to the capital, my Lord. Friends are such an important part of life," Varys spoke as Tyrion sat with him and Shae. "Quite unfortunate that your father did not want her to come, but rest easy, my lord. I am very good at keeping secrets for my good friends."

"Your discretion is legendary. At least, where your friends are concerned," Tyrion replied.

"How unspeakable of me to on and on, when all you want is to rest," Varys told Shae before standing up and looking at Tyrion. "We have a council meeting, my Lord."

Tyrion gave a subtle gesture to Shae, asking her to leave them, and she did so. As he reached the door, he placed a hand on it before Varys could open it.

"I do not like threats."

"Who threatened you?" Varys asked, feigning ignorance.

"I am not Ned Stark. I know how this game is played."

"Ned Stark... was a man of honor."

"And I am not," Tyrion said before tilting his head. "Have you, by chance, played a game with my nephew, Will?"

"I confess that I have not yet had the pleasure of enjoying a game with the Black Prince," Varys said, raising an eyebrow. "I am aware, though, that Littlefinger has lost two games against him already. I imagine that young Prince William would be a challenging opponent in the game."

"Yes, he would be," Tyrion agreed. "After all, I was the one that taught him how to play the game, and there is much he has learned in the meantime. Threaten me again, and I shall have you thrown into the sea."

His point made, Tyrion reached to open the door, but stopped when Varys placed a finger on the door.

"You might be disappointed in the results," Varys remarked with a small smirk. "Storms come and go, the big fish eat the small fish, and I keep on paddling. The Black Prince has only barely scraped the edge of the game, and you are not him... come, my Lord, we should not keep the Queen waiting."

Tyrion was well aware that Varys had many spies and contacts. An uneasy truce may be necessary, but he needed a way to counter Varys, in case he decided to end that truce. Perhaps it was now time to meet with those friends that William had recommended when they spoke in Cloud Ruler Temple...

**King's Landing, Flea Bottom, later that evening…**

As night began its descent over the capital of the Seven Kingdoms, Tyrion found himself moving through the streets with Bronn towards a specific destination. While he did, he contemplated the council meeting that had taken place earlier that day. The Night's Watch had sent a report about potential threats that could come from beyond the Wall, but Cersei had dismissed it as irrelevant.

Tyrion shook his head at his sister's foolishness. For all her brains, she was a very inept ruler. Too many problems that were important were dismissed by her as minor or, simply, not noteworthy, if it did not affect her or her precious Joffrey directly, failing to realize that those problems would only build up until the combined weight became unbearable.

"We are here," Bronn said, bringing Tyrion out of his thoughts. The Imp looked up at the tavern before walking forward and opening the door. Many people were eating, drinking and talking around the place while a bard was singing a song he had never heard.

"The Bee and Barb," Tyrion stated as Bronn walked to him and observed the place with Tyrion. "This is where my nephew said some of his 'friends' would be at."

"Supposedly, but how can you be sure that this is the right place, where the Black Prince's supporters hang out at?" Bronn questioned.

"Well, shall we find out?" Tyrion asked back before turning towards the tavern's patrons. "Long live King Joffrey!"

Silence. Everyone in the tavern froze before turning towards Tyrion and Bronn with glares in their eyes. Tyrion glanced up at Bronn, who looked back with a raised eye. The two of them stepped back and Tyrion casually closed the door behind them, and not a moment too soon, as they heard the sound of plates, food and even a few knives slamming into the door after them.

"Don't ever do something like that again," Bronn said in exasperation.

"Well, at least we know we're in the right place," Tyrion replied with a grin. _And, I now have a pretty good idea about what the people in the city think of Joffrey._

Tyrion opened the door, and a few moments later, he managed to placate the tavern's patrons by saying that he was just making sure he was in good company. Buying a round of drinks for everyone in the tavern also helped much in that.

"Well, that was quite the entrance, Lord Tyrion," a man remarked, making a motion for Tyrion and Bronn to join him in a corner of the tavern's main hall.

"Please, just Tyrion will do, particularly in the presence of such fine company. This here is my friend Bronn," Tyrion replied, taking a seat on the same table as the mysterious man.

"The name is Brynjolf," the man introduced himself as he grinned at Tyrion, "and I understand that we have a mutual friend in the form of the Black Prince. Perhaps we can become friends as well."

"I imagine that, by speaking the right language," Tyrion said as he placed a gold coin on the table, "we can indeed become good friends. Perhaps our first friendly conversation could include something about members of the Small Council?"

**Craster's Keep**

Jon was sitting against a tree as he sharpened his sword. He glanced up and looked on as he saw some of the women of Craster's Keep doing several chores.

"Enjoying the view, Jon?" came Serana's voice. He did not need to look to know that she was leaning against the tree right behind him.

"No," Jon answered. "I was wondering why they would stay in a place like this."

"Sometimes, there isn't much choice. It's not as easy as you might think to just get up and leave, especially when you don't have anything to take with you to help start a new life.," Serana answered. "Do you think the younger ones, around your age, are pretty?"

"I don't stare or think about the younger ones," Jon insisted.

"Ahh, then you like older women?" Serana persisted and he could hear the laugh in her voice. "Is that why you stare at me a lot? After all, I am several hundred years old."

"If I hang around and talk to you a lot, then how could you call that staring?" Jon asked in exasperation. "Besides, you don't look like you are hundreds of years old."

"So, I'm an older woman with a younger body... You must think I'm perfect for you then," Serana spoke in a teasing tone.

Jon gritted his teeth in annoyance. He could feel Serana's mocking smirk at his back. Before he could retort however, Sam walked up with a girl.

Jon's eyes darted between them.

"What are you doing?"

"This is Gilly. She's one of Craster's... daughters," Sam answered.

"Hello, Gilly. What are you doing, Sam?" Jon repeated.

"Sam said you could help." Gilly answered instead.

"She's pregnant," Sam added. "We have to take her with us, when we leave."

"What?" Jon said in disbelief.

"That is out of the question." Serana spoke up.

"Please, my lady," Gilly said in desperation. "I can still run if I have to."

"We are going to be heading farther north, where danger is more likely to strike. A pregnant girl is a liability we cannot afford," Serana explained.

"I'm going to have a baby and if it's a boy..." Gilly started, but she suddenly stopped and looked like she had said too much.

"... Go on." Serana prompted in curiosity. Gilly however, remained silent.

"You want us to risk our lives for you, and you won't even tell us why?" Jon asked.

A hurt look appeared on Gilly's face before she turned and hurried away.

"You two didn't have to be so cruel," Sam insisted. "We could take her with us. Grandmaster Isran doesn't like Craster, so he wouldn't object."

"It's as Serana said, Sam. We can't bring a pregnant girl with us. Even if we did, who's going to deliver a baby? You?"

"The Dawnguard healer, Florentius, could. He knows a lot about medicine and such," Sam insisted. "Granted, he's a little... odd. But he knows his craft."

"I'm sorry, Sam. We can't help her," Jon said.

Sam stared at him for a moment before slowly turning away. Jon watched him go with a sigh.

"I'm tempted to allow her to come with us," Serana suddenly remarked. Jon stared up at her in shock and confusion. "You can't deny your curiosity, Jon. You want to know what Craster does with the boys as much as I do."

"That doesn't change anything," Jon replied. "It's like you said, we can't afford to take her with us."

"Hmm," Serana mused before turning back towards Jon with a smirk. "So, getting back to our earlier discussion..."

"There is nothing to discuss!" Jon said in anger. "If you excuse me, I'm going to go see if Isran needs me to do anything."

Jon turned and stormed off. He barely made a few feet before Serana called out to him.

"You're so much fun to tease, Jon Snow."

**Qarth**

Daenerys observed the walls of the city of Qarth, which were large and foreboding. She could not see into the city itself, but she had been told that it was quite wealthy.

A group of soldiers exited the city and formed a line in front of Daenerys' small group of chosen warriors she had to protect her.

"Do they really consider us a threat?" Daenerys questioned, referring to the soldiers of Qarth.

"If you saw a Dothraki horde approaching your city, you would do the same," Jorah explained.

"Horde? My Khalasar barely has two thousand people, of which only about four to five hundred could be considered warriors," Daenerys said in exasperation.

A group of finely dressed men began to exit Qarth and approach Daenerys and her guards.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Farengar noted out loud.

"What do you mean?" Daenerys asked.

"Those men are the Thirteen," Farengar explained. "They are nobles and wealthy merchants who rule over Qarth. It's strange that all Thirteen would greet you, when they shouldn't know who you are."

One of the Thirteen came closer and Daenerys tilted her head to try and be polite.

"My name is Daenerys-"

"Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen," the man cut her off. She was shocked to realize the man knew her identity.

"... You know me, my lord?" Daenerys asked in confusion. _How could they know who I am? I did not send a rider to announce my arrival._

Farengar's eyes narrowed. He, too, knew that the Thirteen should not have knowledge of Daenerys coming towards their city. Unless... there was someone in the Khalasar who had somehow informed them.

"Only by reputation, Khaleesi, and I am no lord," the man answered Daenerys. "I am merely a humble merchant. They call you... the Mother of Dragons."

That concerned Daenerys. Somehow, they knew about her dragons. If someone in her Khalasar had betrayed her, she would find out who.

"What should I call you?" Daenerys asked to buy some time to think.

"Oh, my name is quite long and impossible for foreigners to pronounce. I am simply a trader of spices," The man answered before gesturing to the other council members. "But we are..."

"The Thirteen," Daenerys interrupted, successfully throwing the Spice King off.

"Yes. We govern over Qarth, the greatest city that ever was or will be."

_Humble huh?_ Daenerys thought. _Not even close._

"I was wondering, Khaleesi, if we might see the dragons?" the Spice King asked.

Daenerys stared at him for a moment.

"My people have travelled far. We need time to rest and-"

"Forgive me, Khaleesi, but no one has ever seen a living dragon. Some of my more skeptical friends refuse to believe the claim," the Spice King stated.

"Who claimed that I have dragons, merchant of spice?" Daenerys asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, the name slips my mind, but it does not really matter."

"I believe it does," Daenerys interrupted again. "But, if your friends are skeptical, then that's alright. I have come to Qarth only to seek some ships to carry my people."

"I see... unfortunately, Qarth did not become the greatest city that ever was or ever will be by letting Dothraki through its gates. I'm afraid we cannot help you."

Daenerys glared as the Spice King turned back towards the city.

"I am not saying that all of my Khalasar needs to enter your city. If you turn us away like this, then I promise that you will one day regret it."

"You are a Targaryen, indeed," the Spice King replied before smirking. "But I see no reason to fear a young girl whose Khalasar will die in the Red Waste. You do not have the numbers to threaten the greatest city that ever was or ever will be."

The Spice King was cut off as another member of the Thirteen stepped forward.

"Retreating into our walls and ignoring a potential friend is unbecoming of the greatest city that ever was or ever will be. I believe we should embrace any potential friends to further the greatness of Qarth."

"The discussion is over, Xaro Xhoan Daxos. The Thirteen have spoken."

"I am a member of the Thirteen, and I am still speaking," Xaro refuted before turning towards Daenerys. "I have heard of the Khaleesi's ability to breathe fire herself. I say, we should make friends rather than enemies."

"Our decision is final," The Spice King insisted.

"Very well," Xaro replied before he pulled out a short sword and held it before him. "I invoke _sumai_. I will vouch for her, her people, and her dragons in accordance with the law."

"Be it on your head," the Spice King said in annoyance.

Xaro then turned to Daenerys and gestured towards the gates.

"Welcome to Qarth, my lady."

Daenerys stared through the gates for a moment, before turning towards one of her Bloodriders.

"Make sure the camp is set up. I will return every day."

The Bloodrider nodded, and Daenerys turned and strode forward through the gates of Qarth with a group of her Khalasar following.

**Unknown Location**

Viserys entered a dining area where Mankar and his children were already eating. As he sat down, Mankar looked at all of them.

"I have received some interesting information," he spoke. "Daenerys is alive, and has just arrived to the city of Qarth."

Viserys nearly choked on his first bite at hearing that. Ruma stared at her father in disbelief.

"But... that's impossible! There is no way she could have survived my spell!" she shouted in denial.

"It appears that Farengar is more resourceful than we anticipated. At least, her unborn child is dead," Mankar explained. "But, there is something even more concerning. Daenerys' dragon eggs have hatched. She now has three dragons."

"Dragons? Dany has dragons?!" Viserys growled before he shoved his plate of the table. "Those dragons should be mine! She is not the heir to the throne, I am! If any Targaryen should have dragons, it should be me!"

"There's more," Mankar interrupted Viserys' tirade. "The Black Prince is heading south to negotiate with his uncle and the Tyrell family. If he makes an alliance with them, then the war will be essentially over, and our plans to seize the Elder Scroll and open the Oblivion Gates will be all for naught."

"Why not drop another Oblivion Gate on the Black Prince?" Viserys asked.

Mankar shook his head.

"My power is still recovering from the strain of activating an Oblivion Gate. Opening another Gate is out of the question at this time. I do not even trust myself to try and eliminate Farengar Secret-Fire at this time."

"Let me deal with Secret-Fire, Father," Raven insisted.

"You are not strong enough to deal with Secret-Fire on your own," Mankar replied.

"Then I will not face him on equal grounds," Raven insisted to his father. "We have 'allies' in Qarth who can help."

Mankar looked thoughtful for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Very well, but you must not underestimate Secret-Fire. He will be dangerous. Do not hesitate and show no mercy. Do what you can to have Daenerys eliminated as well."

"What of the Black Prince, father?" Ruma questioned. "We cannot allow any alliance to be made."

"That will require a more direct approach as well. Start gathering members of the Mythic Dawn to prepare, my dear. Thankfully, we have another ally who could help with that problem as well. The Black Prince, and both of his uncles, need to be eliminated."

**King's Landing**

Tyrion was enjoying some wine as Bronn sat down next to him and poured himself a glass. Of course, not everyone was enjoying the evening.

"I have friends at court!" the former commander of the City Watch, Janos Slynt, yelled as he was dragged out by several Gold Cloaks. "The king himself made me a lord!"

The Gold Cloaks ignored his ramblings as they left, leaving Tyrion and Bronn alone.

"To the new commander," Tyrion said in toast to Bronn.

"Aye, that's one less problem to deal with," Bronn replied. "How many of this council do you think you'll have to remove?"

"I imagine that I'll have to remove all of them, sooner or later. All of them are potential threats to Will in some way," Tyrion answered. "The former Lord Commander was the easiest to get rid of. With the Gold Cloaks' recent actions, no one will find fault with my decision... well, except Cersei."

"I don't see why you should wait," Bronn remarked. "With all the information our new 'friends' have given you, couldn't you just have them all arrested?"

"Ah, I wish it were that simple. Sadly, my friend, this is politics. It's not as straightforward as what you usually deal with. I need more legitimate reasons to remove the other members of the Small Council," Tyrion explained.

"Fine, whatever. Who do you plan to remove next?"

"Hmm, I have a few ideas, but I'm in no rush. Sooner or later, the answers will reveal themselves," Tyrion answered while plotting his next move.

**Ironborn Isles**

Theon stepped off the ship and let out a breath. He was home. The place where he was born before he was taken to live with the Starks. He may have lived in Winterfell for more than half of his life, but he had always enjoyed the smell of the sea.

The moment passed and he glanced around the dock before he frowned. Other than a few sailors, there was no one to greet him. He let out a sigh. He knew better than to expect some sort of entourage to greet him, but he thought that his father would at least sent a few guardsmen to escort him to Pyke.

"What is she carrying?" an old fisherman nearby Theon spoke up.

"Myrish oranges, wine from the Arbor..." Theon answered before smirking a little, "and the heir to Pyke and the Iron Islands."

The fisherman's expression didn't change at Theon revealing his identity. Theon mentally kicked himself in the head. _These are the Iron Islands,_ he reminded himself, _and things are done differently here._

"I need to get to Pyke," Theon informed the fisherman, who merely glanced at him. Theon held out some gold coins to the fisherman who then nodded.

"I'll find yah a horse," he said before walking off.

"I'm heading that way." a woman's voice said behind Theon. "I could take you there."

Theon observed the girl. She was about his age, and he could not deny that she was very fine looking.

"I bet you can," Theon remarked, making no effort on being subtle. "You know who I am?"

Theon thought he saw a hint of disappointment in the girl's eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"You think I offer free rides to every man in jewelry... Lord Greyjoy?"

Theon grinned before handing another coin to the fisherman, who had walked up with a horse.

"Have my things sent up to the castle."

A few moments later, Theon and the girl were approaching Castle Pyke.

"I have a proposal for my father from the Black Prince," Theon was saying. "One that will make him king again."

"Seems that everyone talks about the Black Prince these days," the girl remarked. "You know him well?"

"He's a good friend. The proposal was my idea," Theon boasted. "Soon, the Greyjoys will regain our independence, and I'll be king someday. It will be like the days of old."

"Oh, I'm sure it will," The girl replied with a hint of mockery in her voice, though Theon just took it as teasing.

**Castle Pyke**

Theon entered his home for the first time in years. He saw a man sitting in a chair by the fire.

"Father," Theon greeted.

"…Nine years, is it?" Balon Greyjoy mused out loud. "They took a frightened boy... what have they given back?"

"A grown man. Your blood and your heir," Theon answered.

"We shall see," Balon stated without even looking at Theon. "Stark had you longer than I did."

"Lord Stark is gone."

Balon slowly turned towards Theon with a piercing gaze.

"And how do you feel about that?"

Theon hesitated before he answered.

"What's done is done. There's no point in dwelling on it. I brought you a proposal from the Black-"

"Who gave you those clothes?" Balon interrupted as he stood up from his chair. "Was it Ned Stark's pleasure to make you his daughter?"

Theon stared back for a moment in confusion before it was replaced by a hint of annoyance.

"I had thought that since this was the first time I've been home in years and seen my own father, that I would wear something a little more formal. But, if these clothes offend you, then I will change them."

"You will," Balon retorted. "These are the Iron Isles, men don't dress like girls... and that bauble, did you pay the iron price for it, or gold?"

Theon glanced down at the clasp for his cape. He was annoyed that his father kept speaking to him like he was some lady dressing up for a wedding.

"I asked you a question," Balon spoke again as he stood before Theon.

"And I chose not to answer," Theon defiantly replied. "Things are done differently on the mainland. Paying the Iron price would result in me being thrown in jail."

"And that's why the men on the mainland are weak," Balon stated before he reached up and jerked the clasp off. He turned and walked back towards the fireplace. "I won't have my son dressed as a whore. My fears have come true. The Starks have made you theirs."

"I am a Greyjoy. My blood is salt and iron," Theon insisted in anger.

"And yet this Black Prince, the son of that so-called king Robert, sent you to me like some trained raven," Balon mocked.

"His offer is one that I proposed."

"He heeds your counsel?" Balon asked with genuine surprise.

"I've earn a place on his war council. He listens to my advice," Theon explained. "We grew up together, fought at each other's side, and he considers me a brother."

"No, not here, not in my hearing, you will not name him brother," Balon growled in anger. "This is the son of one of the two men who assaulted our island. Those men, Baratheon and Stark, who put your true brothers to the sword, or have you forgotten your own blood?"

"I have not forgotten my brothers. I remember when my father was a king," Theon stated.

Balon stared at him for a moment before taking the letter that contained William's proposal. He opened it and read over it.

"I see," Balon mused. "I destroy William Baratheon's enemies for him and he will make me king of the Iron Islands once again."

"We would only have to attack the Westerlands from the sea. Will is not asking you to do more than that," Theon corrected. _Why does Father have to argue every point? Why doesn't he just put aside his grudge against the Baratheons and the Starks and seize this chance?_ "I'll gladly lead the attack myself."

"Oh, you will?" Balon mockingly asked.

"I've lead troops in battle. Besides, I am your son. Unless you mean to send uncle Victarion, who else would you send?" Theon asked.

They were interrupted by the door opening and Theon looked on in confusion as the girl he met at the dock entered the room.

"What are you doing here? How did you get past the guard?" Theon asked in confusion.

"Anything with a cock is easy to fool," The girl remarked before she stood next to Balon.

"My dear," Balon said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Theon stared for a second before realization hit him.

"Yara?" Theon said in shock. It was his sister! This whole time it was his sister, and she didn't even tell him. Theon also felt the urge to vomit. He had none too subtly made advances on his own sister.

"So good to see you, brother," Yara said with a smirk.

"You're going to have her lead the attack?" Theon asked.

"And why not?" Balon returned. "She took command of your eldest brother's ship after he was killed by your new family. She has killed men, she has commanded ships, and she knows who she is."

Balon walked over to the fire and placed William's letter in to be burned. Theon stared in surprise as he realized that Will was right. His father would never aid Will. His hatred ran too deep.

"No one, especially this boy, this so-called Black Prince, gives me a crown," Balon continued to speak. "I pay the Iron Price. I take my crown, for that is who I am. That is who we've always been."

Balon then began to exit the room with Yara following him. Theon could not believe that his father would so casually dismiss Will's offer, when he would have to do so little to gain the Iron Isles their independence.

"You won't stand a chance against the Lannisters on your own," Theon desperately called out after his father.

"Who said anything about the Lannisters?" Balon replied cryptically. Theon could not help but feel a mixture of confusion and a hint of fear at what his father meant.

**Dragonstone**

William was walking along the beach with Davos, his son Matthos, and a pirate lord by the name of Salladhor Saan, who they were attempting to hire.

"There will be no plundering of King's Landing," William was saying. "We will be liberating the capital, not sacking it."

"And who is this young boy who speaks as though he has authority?" Salladhor asked, not knowing who William was.

Matthos grew angry at Salladhor's disrespect.

"Mind your tongue, this is-"

"I represent the Black Prince in this discussion," William cut off Matthos, who stared in surprise.

"The Black Prince chooses a boy to represent him?" Salladhor questioned.

"Apparently, I am quite clever. At least, that's what I've been told," William answered with a small smirk.

"You will receive a large payment in pure silver when we take King's Landing," Davos continued to speak.

"I hear that this Black Prince is a young man," Salladhor commented, turning back to Davos. "Why should I place my bet on some boy?"

"Because you're a smart gambler," Davos answered back. "The Black Prince may be young, but he is smart and has not lost a battle yet. He's winning this war. He keeps his promises."

"And yet, I apparently cannot plunder and won't receive as much as I would hope in this venture," Salladhor pointed.

"You will receive a bonus payment to compensate for the plunder you would have had," William revealed. "And, you will receive fifty percent of that bonus up front."

"You will also receive more than money, you'll receive glory as well. I'm offering you something hard. Help me take the greatest city in Westeros. You will be the richest and most famous man in Lys. They will sing songs about you as long as men have voices to sing."

Salladhor raised an eyebrow with satisfaction.

"Salladhor Saan is a good name for songs."

"It is."

"One thing: I want the Queen," Salladhor suddenly requested.

Matthos' eyes widened in shock before he glanced over in fear at William, who just raised an eye.

"The Queen?"

"Cersei, I want her," Salladhor said with a smirk. "I'll sail with your fleet, all thirty of my ships, and I will fuck this blond queen and I will fuck her well."

"We are not attacking King's Landing just you can rape the Queen!" Matthos exclaimed, worried at how William would react. But William just gave Salladhor a blank stare.

"I'm not going to rape her," Salladhor clarified, "I'm going to fuck her."

"As if she would just let you!" Matthos yelled again.

"You don't know just how persuasive I am," Salladhor declared in certainty.

"You don't know what the queen could be like," William finally spoke up. _I highly doubt my mother would even consider talking to this pirate... but it would be amusing to see._ "I would pay gold to see whether you would succeed or not."

"I can promise you heaps of silver and the glory. I cannot promise you the queen," Davos said.

"You believe this Black Prince can win?" Salladhor asked after a moment.

"I've never met a young man like him before. I believe he will win," Davos answered.

"I'll sail with you, Davos Seaworth," Salladhor finally declared before turning towards William a knowing smirk. "And you too, Black Prince."

William smiled in return.

"Glad to hear it."

As they began to walk back the direction they came, Salladhor spoke up again.

"Why call yourself the Black Prince? Your skin is not dark like mine at all."

"I wear black clothing and armor... and some people are superstitious," William answered. Of course, I suppose there is good reason for that superstition.

**Dragonstone Castle, later that day**

As William walked down a hall, he paused just before he reached a corner. He smiled before slowly moving up to the corner, and then he darted his hand around. A shriek sounded out, followed by a giggle as William lifted the smaller figure up in his arms.

"What have we here? Why, it's my little cousin, Shireen!" William grinned.

"Hi, Will!" Shireen said in happiness as she hugged her cousin.

"How are you feeling? Let me see," William said as he examined the side of Shireen's face.

When she was a baby, Shireen had suffered from a disease called Greyscale. Although she had survived the disease, the left side of her face was disfigured with scale-like patterns. William had first met his cousin several years ago, and did not care about her disfigurement, beyond the grief it caused her. So,he had Colette look at the greyscale, to see if she could help somehow. Sadly, Colette could not remove the remains of the greyscale completely, but she was able to reduce the greyscale to only a small patch on Shireen's left cheek.

"I am doing fine," Shireen answered before tilting her head. "I heard you were getting married, cousin. Is it true?"

"It is. Her name is Arya. She's a little older than you are," William answered with a smile.

"You like her," Shireen noted. "I can tell by the way you say her name."

"Yes, I love her," William said with another smile. "I think you would get along with her well."

"Ahh, Young Warrior. I was hoping to meet with you again."

Shireen's smile faded as Melisandre walked up. She partially slipped behind William, which did not go unnoticed by him. _Does she have some fear of Melisandre?_

"I see Lord Stannis' daughter is out and about," Melisandre noted. "Your mother and I were talking about you not too long ago."

William knew that his aunt, Lady Selyse, followed the Red God, and had tried to convince Stannis and Shireen to convert as well. While Stannis converted to show his support for William, Shireen generally believed in the Nine Divines. William knew that this had strained Shireen's relationship with her mother.

"Perhaps you should run along for now, Shireen," William said before giving Shireen an encouraging smile. "I have some new books to give you."

Shireen brighten at hearing that.

"Will you read them to me sometime tonight?"

"Of course I will," William said as he gave his cousin another hug. After Shireen left, William turned back to Melisandre. "Is there something you wish to talk about?"

Melisandre smirked a little as she walked closer to William.

"I have heard stories being told about the great power that the Lord of Light has granted you. I was wondering if this humble servant would be witness to the Red God's power."

William knew exactly what kind of game Melisandre was playing.

"I have been given nothing by the Red God."

Melisandre's smirk merely deepened.

"They say your voice speaks with powers beyond mortal men. The power that is known as the Thu'um. The power of Dragons, creatures born of fire. Who else could bestow such power, other than the Red God? I see much in my flames and they have shown me you."

William tilted his head in confusion.

"The dragon Thu'um is not mentioned in any of the writings or books concerning your religion."

"You have read the writings of R'hllor?" Melisandre asked in surprise, with an eager glint appearing in her eyes.

"No," William answered with a grin to Melisandre's surprise. "But thank you for confirming that the Thu'um does not appear in those writings for me."

Thrown off by this, Melisandre attempted to speak again.

"My Prince, there is a misunderstanding. I only meant-"

"The Dragon Thu'um is only mentioned in writings concerning the Nine Divines," William cut off Melisandre. "Whether I do or do not have his power doesn't matter. I would not use it for displays like you would. I have seen things which your flames could never show me."

Not giving Melisandre a chance to reply, William turned and strode off to find his cousin and enjoy reading a book to her.

**Craster's Keep**

It was late into the night, and Jon was keeping watch at the edge of the Dawnguard's camp next to Craster's Keep. Jon was thinking about Serana. In truth, she was right. He had been watching her more as of late. He did not know why, he just couldn't help it.

_I'm not falling for her, am I?_ he thought before he shook his head. She was a vampire who had lived for hundreds of years. She was beautiful, skilled, and dangerous to any potential enemies. Why would she be interested in him? Besides, he was part of the Dawnguard. Their duty was to hunt down and kill vampires and Jon knew that any relationship between them wouldn't work out.

Jon's musings were cut off when he heard a sound coming from towards the building. He saw Craster carrying something that Jon realized was a baby as he slipped into the trees.

Jon quickly stood, slung his crossbow over his back and kept a grip on his sword as he silently followed after Craster.

Moving carefully through the trees, Jon could barely see Craster as he walked. Jon then froze when he heard a strange sound in the air. It sounded like cracking wood mixed with breaking ice.

Jon then saw a figure moving towards him and he hid behind a tree. After a moment, Craster walked past him, without the bundle in his hands. Jon glanced after him for a second... before the unnatural sound appeared again along with a baby's cry.

Jon immediately started to run forward, desperate to try and help the infant against whatever was in the trees. Craster paused and turned around, having known that Jon was following him. He pulled out an axe and made to follow Jon, but was suddenly knocked out from behind.

As Jon ran, the unearthly sound seemed to be all around him. His eyes kept glancing around, trying to see anything in the trees. He suddenly stopped as his eyes landed on the baby laying in a blanket on the ground.

But it wasn't alone.

A huge figure bent down and lifted up the baby. Jon couldn't make it out very well but he knew that it wasn't human. As the creature began to walk deeper into the trees, it turned its head and its ghostly blue eyes glanced into Jon's.

Jon glared after the creature and readied himself to try and save the child.

"Dawnguard," Came a voice from behind him.

Jon had no time to react before a foot slammed into him from behind, sending him sprawling to the ground and his sword flying. He rolled over, only for a second figure to step up and plant its foot on his chest to pin him down.

"Well, well," the second figure said, this one a female. "What a surprise this is."

Jon glanced up at the two and his blood froze. Both the man and the woman had bat-shaped faces with long canine teeth being revealed as they grinned down at him.

_Vampires,_ Jon realized.

"Such a pleasure to have a chance to kill those dammed Dawnguard," the male vampire spoke.

"Maybe I'll keep him," The female slyly remarked. "He's quite handsome, and I bet his blood tastes delicious."

Jon still had his crossbow, which was loaded, but any movement could be his last.

"He's a Dawnguard. Best to just kill him now," the male vampire insisted.

"Oh, all right," the female said, sighing. "Such a pity-AAARGH!"

The female vampire was cut off as a lightning bolt fired out from the trees and slammed into her. Jon used the distraction to grab his crossbow and lifted it up at the male vampire, who had jerked his head towards his companion's attacker.

The crossbow bolt caught him square in the chest. Jon quickly moved forward, grabbing his sword from the ground as he ran, and jabbed it into the stomach of the vampire.

The female vampire struggled to her knees and looked up in time for Serana to impale a knife into her throat. Serana then twisted the blade and almost decapitated the vampire.

The male vampire stared at the blade in his stomach before grabbing it and pulled it deeper as he snarled at Jon. Jon glared back and jerked the blade free and swung it around. The vampire's head went flying before both it, and the vampire's body, turned into ash.

"Congratulations, Jon," Serana said as she jerked the knife out of the other vampire and it too turned into ash. "You've killed your first vampire."

Jon didn't acknowledge the accomplishment and just turned to where the infant was. "The baby! I think it was taken by a White Walker! We need to save it!"

He made to chase after the White Walker, but was stopped by Serana's hand grabbing his shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do! It's too late!"

"It's not too late, Serana!" Jon argued as he turned to face her, "We can still..."

Jon stopped speaking when his eyes met Serana's. He saw something that he never thought he'd see in her eyes. Fear.

"As powerful as I may be, Jon," Serana said as she nervously glanced around at the trees, "there are things in this world that I would have a hard time matching. Things which I could never hope to beat."

Jon stared at her for another moment before, he too, glanced around at the seemingly empty woods.

**Chapter End**

**Author's note: So, Arya has discovered her own ability to shout, Daenerys has arrived in Qarth, (a full two episodes ahead of the TV show!) and more threats and problems are revealing themselves! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Not this chapter, but starting next chapter, I'm going to have to start doing Q&amp;As differently. There is just starting to be too many reviews to answer via chapters, so starting next chapter, those of you with profile on the site will be answered directly by PM.**

**Q&amp;As will be used to answer back to guest reviews only. It's become a necessity. See you in the next chapter! A lot of action is approaching!**

**Q&amp;As**

**Lt. Cmdr. Radner**: This chapter is a little bit of setting the stage too. It's still the beginning of the season so, things will go a little slowly at first. But, it's going to get moving soon!

**mrean22**: From what I've seen, Tywin never truly believed in the rumors about Cersei and Jaime. He just dismissed it as slander.

Arya's part in the story might start to parallel the TV Shows again, but only for a short while and I have a very good reason for it!

We'll be seeing what Theon is going to do next chapter!

**jeffs87**: I figures some people would still push for Arya/Will/Dany but I'm afraid that I won't be changing my mind unless a huge number of people push for it. Sorry.

**ww1990ww**: Only time will tell, LOL!

**Greyjedi449t**: To me, setting up the inner wall would be the priority, as Tywin's army would be the more imminent threat. So, that what I went with. We'll be seeing more Sansa scenes soon.

**mbahgila21**: Thank you for pointing that out to me! I mixed the two invasions up but I went back and fixed it!

**Lord of Carrion**: Balon chooses to not support Will, I'm afraid. The TV Show made it seem like the Starks were solely responsible for the Ironborn Rebellion failing but, both Robert and Ned lead the attack on Pyke itself, so I thought that Balon would hate Robert just as much as Ned.

**Guest reviews (Some of them):**

Brienne is quite loyal to Renly. The Blades might intrigue her, but I don't really see her becoming a member anytime soon.

Melisandre is definitely not going to be silent, I can promise you that!

William vs Tywin is like Caesar vs Pompay? Very interesting way of looking at it.

I'm sorry, but William will be the only Dragonborn in the story. Daenerys and Arya may now be able to shout, but they are not Dragonborn.

The secret that Eddard told William will be revealed eventually, but not right now. ;)

**CSIalchemist**: Be warned, I downplay it a bit from the TV Show.

More about Joffrey and William's childhood may be revealed in the future.

While Tyrion defiantly fits the bill to be Sanguine's champion, I plan on someone else meeting him in the future. Also, I'm not sure if there will be an actual champion for Sanguine. I don't really have any ideas on how to the Sanguine Rose in the story. But I will consider your suggestion.

**Garrek**: Theon didn't quite stand up for himself as he probably could have, but he did need to get over the shock of his own family's treatment towards him. Yara is smarter, but she still is cocky and sides with her father.

**Dp11**: Arya's a princess now, a warrior princess. But, she won't be leading any troops for some time because of what I have planned for her.

Myrcella was in shock and confusion at what she learned, hence, her question.

Will's bastard sister, Mya Stone, is not in the TV Show. She is only in the books. I decided to give her a slightly more important role.

**Ikki34**: We'll see what happens soon! ;)

**Mozez101**: Actually, the crown was SIX million in debt at the start of the war, and if 210 silver stags equals one gold dragon, then the debt in silver is about 1,260,000,000! At least, assuming my math is correct. (LOL) Yah, Will has quite the debt to deal with and a lot of work ahead!

**W (guest)**: The unnamed girl who is Danica's apprentice will indeed play an interesting role. It's still a ways off, but I might just have to reveal her identity before she actually makes an impact. We'll see what happens.

Ranting Ryuu: Well! I'll see you all in the next chapter!

Tiny Tina: HEY READERS! Bring me some chocolate chip cookies!

Ranting Ryuu: You just had cookies! Here, have some lettuce instead.

Tiny Tina: Get that weird, green, and surprisingly delicious stuff AWAY FROM ME!

Ranting Ryuu: Lilith! Come make Tina eat her lettuce!

Tiny Tina: NOOO!


	19. Choices and Consequences

**Author's Note: Happy New Years! Well, I love the holiday season, but man, it can be stressful at times. I know I've said this before, but with the holiday season finally over, I hope I can get my groove back and get on schedule. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls.

Thanks again to Milarqui, for taking the time fix this story!

**Chapter 19: Choices and Consequences**

**Dragonstone**

Delphine and Barristan stood across him, their swords drawn and ready for the day's lesson, while Stannis, Davos and a couple more Blades watched. However, this time, William had a new Shout ready to be used, and probably he would be able to surprise them this time.

When Delphine and Barristan charged forward, William finally unleashed the Shout. "TIID!"

Everything suddenly slowed down, the way he had hoped it would happen, and he was amazed to see that the strikes of the two warriors before him became slower than a snail's pace. He could feel that he, too, was affected by the Shout, but it was nowhere as strong as it was on everyone else.

William effortlessly redirected both blows and started to dance around his opponents in joy. A few seconds later, the effects of the Shout wore off, and both Delphine and Barristan stared in pure shock: to them, it seemed like William had moved so fast that he was a blur.

"Well, that was..." William said, but then he froze and fell to his hands, gasping in pain.

"William?" Stannis asked, confused, but then his eyes widened when he saw William was coughing up blood. "Your Grace! SOMEONE GET A HEALER!"

A few moments later, William was lying on a bench, and Colette started to work her magic on him.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Colette informed, to everyone's relief. "He only needs to stay off his feet for the day, and tomorrow he will be back to his usual self.."

"What happened exactly? Why did the Dragon Shout cause this?" Davos asked, mirroring the question that was on everyone's mind.

"I'm not an expert on the Thu'um," Colette shrugged before looking thoughtful, "Although, judging by the injury... Prince William is still a young man, and the Shout makes everything around him go slower. I believe that his body is not mature or strong enough to handle the stress caused by the time distortion centered on him, and, as a result, his body was breaking down a bit."

"So, in other words, it's best if I wait until I'm older before I attempt that Shout again," William commented with a sigh.

"I believe that's the case, my Prince," Colette replied.

"Esbern could have warned us ahead of time if he was here," Delphine commented.

After they escaped from King's Landing, Loremaster Esbern had traveled to Sky Haven Temple in the Northlands, in order to seek several documents he thought would be useful, but when he was told about William's recently discovered ability, he had sent a message, informing them that he would return as soon as he was able to, and that he was very eager to see the Thu'um for himself.

"He should be here before long," Willaim stated before looking at everyone. "I would like to have a few minutes alone with Colette, please."

Everyone present bowed and began to leave the room, but then they found that Melisandre was standing right outside the door, probably having witnessed the Thu'um for herself.

"I wasn't awar that the Black Prince said you were allowed here," Ser Davos remarked.

"The Young Warrior, or anyone for that matter, didn't say I couldn't be here, either," Melisandre retorted before she glanced into the room and met William's eyes. She gave him a smirk and a small bow before leaving. William shuddered. No matter where or when, whenever she looked at him, it made him nervous.

"Where did you meet her, Colette?" William asked after everyone left. Colette grimaced before answering.

"About a year before I met you, my Prince, I traveled to visit one of our temples that had been recently established in the Stormlands. It was there that I had my first meeting with that Red Priestess. She did nothing to hide her disdain for the Divines, and indeed for any other religion that was not hers. Somehow, she knew about some of the priests and priestesses being able to use magic, and she did not hesitate to mock restoration magic to my face."

William mentally chuckled at the tone of annoyance in Colette's voice. She was very passionate about restoration magic, and despised anyone who mocked it in any way.

"Thank you, Colette. I'll get some rest now. You may leave."

Colette bowed and left William alone in the room... or so everyone thought.

"It has been a while since I last heard from you, Caius," William told the Blades' spymaster, who stepped out of the shadows and nodded to his liege.

"Greetings again, my Prince."

"Do you have something to report?"

"I have received information from a contact in the Vale, Prince William," Caius reported. "My contact, who happens to be your half-sister Mya Stone, reports that Lady Arryn seems to be unusually adamant about preventing the Vale from joining the war."

"Mya says that, huh?" William asked before frowning. "I know that Lady Arryn suspects the Lannisters were behind Jon Arryn's death, so why is she against the idea of joining us to try and bring them to justice?"

"You remember my 'hunch' that we discussed back in King's Landing, My Prince? About finding a clue in the Vale? I believe that Lady Arryn knows something and is desperate to keep it a secret," Caius remarked.

"What could she be hiding?" William mused out loud.

"With your permission, I would like to hire some of the Thieves Guild to infiltrate the Eyrie and see if they can find any evidence to whatever Lady Arryn is hiding," Caius requested. "They are more suited to that kind of work than Mya is."

"Very well. You may do so, Caius."

"Also, my Prince," Caius said while tilting his head, "I was surprised at hearing about you trying to make an alliance with the Ironborn. You are aware that Balon Greyjoy has closed the ports and is preventing any ships from leaving, are you not? He's clearly planning something."

"I am aware," William replied. "Balon Greyjoy is always planning to get revenge on my family for what happened during their rebellion. That's why I agreed to send Theon: Balon's reaction will give me a clue to his intentions, and, if I'm lucky, he will move his plans ahead and expose his intentions."

"It's a pity we only have one agent in the Iron Islands, and that he is not in a position to inform us of much. That is something I will try to remedy in the future," Caius noted before his brow furred in worry. "This could force your friend to make a difficult choice, my Prince. What if he decides to betray you?"

"It's his family, Caius. If he does decide to join them, should they turn against us... I can't say I blame him," William replied as he glanced out the window.

**Craster's Keep**

Craster spat at the feet of those in front of him.

"Out! I want all of you out-urk!"

Isran had grabbed him, putting his hands around the man's neck, and had slammed Craster into a wall. The Grandmaster had not been happy to be woken up by Jon in the middle of the night, and that mood had not improved when he heard of vampires and White Walkers being no more than a few hundred yards from their camp. He was proud of Jon for being able to slay a vampire, but the idea of vampires and White Walkers working together seriously disgusted him.

"I should kill you right now, you foul son of a bitch!" Isran snarled at Craster. "You've been making deals with those vampires. Tell me!"

Despite being choked, Craster managed a chuckle of laughter.

"Vampires? I made no pact or deal with those nightwalkers. I serve the true rulers of this world. Heh, heh."

"Isran, enough. The information he can give us is too valuable," Commander Mormont said as he laid a hand on Isran's shoulder. Isran stared for another moment before throwing Craster to the side.

"Jon, Serana, come with me," Isran ordered as he walked to the edge of the Dawnguard camp. Mormont joined them a moment later, and then Isran faced them. "What else did you see?"

Jon explained the whole incident in detail, with Serana adding a few words. Isran then paced in silence for a moment before turning towards Serana.

"Do you know what White Walkers would want with these baby boys?" he asked.

Serana shook her head.

"I may have killed a White Walker before, but even I don't know much about them. All I truly know is that they are very hard to kill."

"Both the vampires and the White Walkers are getting bolder," Isran grumbled.

"Someone, or something, has to be leading them," Mormont noted. "We know the enemy is here, but we need to find more about them and their leader if we are to counter their assault. We'll push further north in the morning and try to root our enemy out of hiding."

"I do have some concerns," Isran replied "We might not be ready for whatever our enemy is planning. We are exposed here, north of the Wall."

"Grandmaster Isran," Jon began after a moment of hesitation. "I might be able to improve our chances somewhat."

"How?"

"I've... I've been contacted by the Daedric Prince Meridia. She has offered to give us some help," Jon answered.

Isran stared at Jon in disbelief for a moment.

"A Daedric Prince has offered you help? In exchange for what?"

"She has asked me to cleanse her temple of undead, and she'll give us some form of aid in return," Jon explained. "I didn't tell you sooner because I was unsure if I was going to accept."

Isran sighed as he paced for a moment. Finally, he turned back towards Jon.

"I do not know what aid Meridia might be offering, but I know that I would prefer have a Daedric Prince helping us, rather than holding a grudge. We have many enemies, and we don't need to add to that list."

"Then..."

"Go to the Temple of Meridia and do as she asks. Take some help with you as well," Isran ordered. "We will reunite at the Fist of the First Men."

"Yes, sir," Jon replied. "I'll take Serana, Sam, Agmaer, as well as Grenn from the Night's Watch, with me if you will allow it."

"That is acceptable," Mormont replied.

"Tread carefully, Jon Snow," Isran said with a grim face. "These lands aren't very welcoming to us. Divines watch over you."

**Qarth**

"YOL," Daenerys whispered to Drogon, trying to teach him to breathe fire. "YOL."

Drogon tilted his head before looking down at the raw piece of meat before. The baby dragon took a breath before letting out a screech.

_YOOOLLL!_

Daenerys' eyes widened in excitement as Drogon's screech sounded like the Shout. She continued to watch in joy as flames gradually spewed out of Drogon's mouth and roasted the meat. The dragon then gobbled the food down.

"Amazing!" Doreah, one of Daenerys' handmaidens, said in excitement.

Daenerys smiled in agreement before turning towards Farengar, who was sitting nearby.

"He seems to understand the word and learned quickly... but little beyond that."

"The Dragon Thu'um is the power of Divine Akatosh, who is often depicted in the form of a dragon. The Thu'um will come to them naturally, because it is part of their very being," Farengar explained. "However, as I have told you before, given that the last Elder Dragon, the one that could teach and guide them, died ten thousand years ago, they are little more than animals. I fear that your dragons will never speak no words other than when they use the Thu'um, regardless of how much you try to teach them."

Daenerys' face fell at hearing that.

"Are you saying that dragons may never recover what they lost over the millenniums?"

"Yours will probably not, but... perhaps their descendants have a chance."

"I hope so," Daenerys said as she put Drogon in his cage.

"Khaleesi," Daenerys' other handmaiden, Irri, spoke up, as she held out a dress. "I rewove this part of the top and I fixed the heel on this one."

"Thank you, my friend," Daenerys said, causing Irri to smile in happiness.

Doreah glanced over at them before lifting another dress for Daenerys to see.

"Did you see the dress Xaro had made for you? They say he's the wealthiest man in Qarth."

"It is known," Irri muttered.

Farengar raised an eye at this. _It is like they are subtly fighting for Daenerys' attention._

"You would look like a real princess in Xaro's-" Doreah started to say before Irri interrupted.

"She is not a princess, she is a Khaleesi!" As soon as she had said this, Irri hesitated at her outburst. "You should wear it, Khaleesi. As a guest, it would be rude not to."

"I suggest a compromise," Farengar interjected. "The upper class of Qarth always wear many jewels and ornaments as a sign of wealth, or at least a display of wealth. I suggest that you play the game by your rules instead of theirs. Wear Xaro's dress as a sign that you understand their game, but ornament it in Dothraki finery as a sign that you are confident in yourself and that you don't really need their help. Irri can alter it for you."

Irri brightened at that while Doreah gave a small frown, which Farengar took note of.

"I agree," Daenerys replied. "I don't wish to appear like a beggar to them."

"I'll leave so that you may change then," Farengar bowed before exiting the room.

Outside, Jorah was waiting for him.

"A word?" he asked before motioning Farengar to follow. When they were alone, Jorah turned back towards Farengar. "I may report to the Spider, but I am a sellsword first. I suspect that I'm not familiar with this line of work as you are, so let me ask you: do you know who it was who informed the Thirteen about Daenerys yet?"

Farengar stroked his trimmed beard as he thought about it.

"I'm certain our spy is not someone who was born among the Dothraki."

"One of those who was a slave then," Jorah noted, "before Daenerys freed them."

"I suspect as much," Farengar agreed. "It is also likely that this spy is connected to the Mythic Dawn and that it was unable to report until we reached Qarth."

"Any way of knowing for sure?" Jorah asked.

"Not at this time, I'm afraid. Let me know if you see anything out of place, I will be doing the same," Farengar answered.

Later, Daenerys attended a party that Xaro was holding in her honor at his gardens. She wandered around, talking with various wealthy merchants. She had to deal with a small problem in convincing her Dothraki guard to not steal from their host, but she hoped no problems would occur.

She eventually met up with Jorah and Farengar, but before she could speak with them, she was interrupted.

"Mother of Dragons," a very thin looking man, whose lips seemed to be stained by some sort of dye, spoke from behind her. "On behalf of the Warlock of Qarth, I welcome you." The strange man gave a little bow before holding out a hand. "A demonstration?" He placed a gem into Daenerys's hand while Farengar watched with a careful eye. "Look at it. Stare into its depths. So many facets," the man said. Daenerys was a little put off by the man, but she did so out of politeness. "Look closely enough and you can see yourself in them."

The man then turned and looked back to where an exact copy of himself was standing.

"Often more than once," the replica said. Daenerys stared in surprise, alone with many other guests. They murmured among themselves at there being two of the same man.

"Should you grow tired of Xaro's baubles and trinkets, it would be an honor to host you at the house of the Undying," the original man said, "You are always welcome, Mother of Dragons."

The two identical men turned and walked off as the guests clapped for the display. Daenerys stared after him for a moment before she turned and whispered to Farengar.

"Was that real magic?"

"I believe it may, indeed, be some form of the school of Illusion, though not one that I'm familiar with. It's possible that neither were the real person," Farengar informed Daenerys.

"My apologies," their host, Xaro, spoke as he walked up. "Pyat Pree is a member of the Thirteen. It was customary for me to extend an invitation. Customs die slow deaths in Qarth."

"What is the house of the Undying?" Daenerys asked.

"The closest thing that Qarth has to a school of magic," Farengar stated with a hint of disdain.

"Your companion is correct, Mother of Dragons. Though, I think it is little more than a place for warlocks to stare at dusty books and drink shade of the evening," Xaro said with a small chuckle. "It turns their lips blue and their minds soft. So soft, they actually believe their parlor tricks are magic."

W_hat this Pyat Pree did was no parlor trick,_ Farengar thought to himself as Xaro led Daenerys back toward the party guest. _It might be best to keep an eye on these 'warlocks'._

**Winterfell**

Bran stared intently as his hands, which he cupped in front of him.

"Don't try to force it, Bran. Let it flow," Danica encouraged.

Bran breathed deeply to try and relax a bit. His eyes widened in excitement as a small blue orb began to slowly for in his hand.

"Well, done. Few manage to do so well so quickly," Danica said with a smile.

"By the gods," Maester Luwin gasped. "You were right, Danica. Bran really is a mage."

"What can I learn first?" Bran asked in excitement.

"Now, now," Danica shook her head. "You must not rush yourself. You still need to practice before you attempt an actual spell, because you could easily hurt yourself or someone else if you're not ready."

"Agreed, but this is still amazing," Luwin said with a chuckle. "I'm very jealous of you, Bran."

"Couldn't you try it as well? You could be a mage," Bran replied.

Luwin gave Bran a small smile before he reached down and fiddled with his Maester's chain for a second. He lifted up one of the links.

"This link is made from Valyrian steel. Only one maester in a hundred wears it on his chain. It signifies that I've studied the higher mysteries. All who study these mysteries try their hands at magic spells and I was no different. Alas, I got no more out of it than a thousand more before me." Luwin said with a sigh.

"Some are born with the gift, some are not. Once, magic was commonplace and almost anyone could wield its power," Danica spoke up with a far off look in her eye. "More than ten thousand years ago, before the Long Night and after the Dragon Wars, there was a golden age. The age of the Septim Empire. Magic was as common as animals on the farms, or the bread sold by bakers. When the Empire fell, much magic was lost with it. A long and slow decline from the glory days until it was diminished to what little we have today."

"How did this golden age end? What caused the Septim Empire to fall?" Bran asked.

"Scholars don't like to talk about it," Danica began to explain. "We call it... the Oblivion Crisis. A group of Daedric fanatics had launched a series of assassinations that successfully eliminated the current Emperor, Uriel Septim, and all of his sons. Afterwards, they were able to summon a great number of gates that connected our world to the realm of Oblivion. However, the Hero of Kvatch, a person whose name and origins is unknown, discovered an illegitimate son of the Emperor, a young man named Martin. Together, Martin Septim and the Hero of Kvatch fought back against the Daedric cult and sealed the Oblivion Gates, though it cost the life of Martin. Martin Septim was emperor for only a few months, but his sacrifice made him one of the greatest Septim emperors to live. When he died, so did the last known person of Septim blood. Without the royal bloodline to keep it together, the Empire fell apart and the Long Night soon came after."

Bran listened intently to the tale before he stared into space for a moment.

"The Septim bloodline is gone, then?"

"Martin was the last known Septim, but there are some scholars who debate that the Divines would not let the bloodline of Talos end so easily," Danica said with a shrug. "Some believe that the Septim bloodline has simply gone missing for all these years, waiting for its time to return."

"Can the lost knowledge of magic be restored?" Bran asked after a moment.

"I do not believe so," Danica replied in sadness before she gave Bran an encouraging smile. "But, I believe it can be reborn. Perhaps you can help, Bran."

Bran smiled in return. "I will try."

**Renly's Camp, Bitterbridge**

Catelyn Stark glanced at all the soldiers cheering at watching the Melee tournament that Renly was holding. She had just arrived at the camp and was immediately heading to meet with the uncle of the Black Prince. Renly himself was seated with several other lords and ladies, which she knew were the Tyrells.

The number of fighters had dropped to two: Brienne of Tarth, and Ser Loras Tyrell. The fight ended when Brienne forced Ser Loras to yield, and Catelyn idly wondered how Brienned would match against one of the Blades.

"You are all your father promised and more, my Lady," Renly congratulated Brienne on her victory. "I've seen Ser Loras bested once or twice, but never quite in that fashion."

"Now, now, Lord Renly. My brother fought valiantly," a beautiful young lady, who Catelyn believed was Margaery Tyrell, spoke up.

"That he did," Renly agreed. "But there can only one champion. Brienne of Tarth, you may ask anything you desire. If it is within my power, it is yours."

Brienne kneeled and bowed her head before Renly.

"My lord Renly, I ask the honor of a place within your personal bodyguard. I will pledge my life for yours and keep you safe from all harm."

Many men whispered in surprise as this was an unexpected request. Catelyn observed with interest, wondering what Renly would do.

"Done," Renly announced with a smile before he started clapping. Catelyn choose that moment to approach.

"My Lord," a guard said. "I present to you Lady Catelyn of House Stark."

"Lady Catelyn," Renly greeted. "It is good to see you. May I present to you, Lord Mace Tyrell and his family."

"Lady Catelyn," Mace stood in greeting and gave a small bow. "I offer my condolences for the recent passing of your husband, Lord Eddard."

"Our prayers are with you, my lady," Margaery said.

"You are most kind, Lady Margaery," Catelyn answered before turning back to Renly. "I have come here to inform you, my Lords, that Prince William has agreed to meet with you outside of Storm's End. I am also here to represent House Stark and the North in this meeting."

"Excellent!" Renly said with a smile. "We'll ride for Storm's End in the morning."

"If the Black Prince is in need of allies, why not come south to meet us here in person?" Loras spoke up.

"The Black Prince decided to meet with his _loyal_ uncle at Dragonstone first, and then sail south to meet with his other one," Catelyn replied with a dismissive tone. "And since you've seemed to forgotten, he's been busy fighting a war, not playing at one."

Many soldiers grumbled at hearing Catelyn's opinion of their actions as of late. Renly gave a grim smile before standing and walking up to Catelyn.

"Don't worry, my lady," he said with a gesture for Catelyn to walk with him. "Our part in this war is just beginning."

As they strode through the camp, with Brienne following, Renly would greet a soldier or worker as a friend. He finally turned towards Catelyn.

"I'm actually glad you're here, Lady Catelyn. I could use your help."

"Help with what, exactly?" Catelyn asked with some suspicions forming in her mind.

"With Will, of course," Renly said as if it were obvious. "I know what everyone is talking about. They are saying that I intend to take the Iron Throne for myself because of the hundred thousand men I have. I want you to know that I have no intention of taking the throne from my nephew."

"Then why have you not sworn your loyalty to him?" Catelyn questioned.

"Because he needs to understand that he needs the Reach," Renly answered.

"He... needs... the Reach?" Catelyn repeated with a raised eye. "Prince William has been doing quite well in this war so far."

"There is no question that he is winning the war, but you and I know what will happen if he makes an alliance with the Tyrells," Renly said as he stopped walking. "If he makes a pact with the Tyrells, than this war will be over. There is nothing that Joffrey, Cersei, or Tywin could do to stop Will if he agrees to an alliance."

"It would undoubtedly end the war, but I fail to see how William needs the Reach as much as you claim, when he could win this war without them," Catelyn remarked.

"Will doesn't need the Reach just for the war, but also for after the war." Renly insisted. "Are you aware of the debt that the crown owes? The Tyrells and the Reach are quite wealthy, and William is going to need their help in order to pay off that debt."

"And he will owe the debt to the Tyrells instead," Catelyn pointed out.

"Not if Will agrees to the Tyrell's terms at the meeting," Renly countered. "I approached your husband about this in King's Landing, but he did not heed my advice."

Catelyn blinked in surprise at hearing this. Ned had given up his life for William, so Catelyn felt some doubt that he would decline the opportunity to bolster the support for the Black Prince.

"What do you mean?"

"I advised Ned to help me arrange a marriage between Will and Margaery Tyrell," Renly answered.

Catelyn stared in shock and disbelief.

"But... Prince William is engaged to my daughter, Arya."

"The arrangement can be changed," Renly insisted. "Your bannermen might be a little upset, but after all that Will has done for the North, I doubt they will be for long."

Catelyn remained silent for a moment in contemplation.

"Given how well I know both my daughter and the Prince, I am sure that this idea of yours will not work. The two of them have great affection for each other, and I seriously doubt that they will agree with these terms."

"They are young. They will get over it in time," Renly insisted. "They may not like the idea, but sacrifices have to be made for the good of the Realm. William knows this, and your daughter should too."

Catelyn did not answer, so Renly continued to speak.

"Take some time to think about it. Brienne, please escort Lady Catelyn to her tent," Renly ordered before turning towards Catelyn again. "The war, and so much more, can be resolved if William just agrees to a new marriage agreement. I'm sure you and Will shall make the right choice."

"If you'll follow me, my Lady," Brienne spoke to Catelyn and began to lead her through the camp.

As she walked, Catelyn was thinking over what she had been told. She should have realized sooner that the Tyrells would be looking to marry into royalty.

_If I'm going to become Will's wife, then I'm going to stand by his side!_ Arya's voice whispered into her mind.

_Arya would never accept this,_ Catelyn realized with a sigh, _and I don't think William is going to be very quick to accept the offer either._

"You fought bravely today, Lady Brienne," Catelyn commented to try and get her mind off things.

"I fought for my Lord, and soon I'll fight for him on the battlefield," Brienne replied before glancing back towards Catelyn. "And, if it please you, Brienne is enough. I'm no lady."

**Qarth**

Evening began to set as the party continued. Daenerys found herself walking and talking with Xaro.

"You have interesting companions, my lady," Xaro was saying. "I can normally tell what a man wants. Your sellsword seems to have been in love with you for a while, but your other companion... I confess that he is a bit harder to read."

"Jorah is not in love with me. He's my adviser and my friend," Daenerys denied, not believing the man's words. "Farengar is as well. I value the help they have given me. Tell me, can you tell what a woman wants?"

"Much more complicated," Xaro replied with an amused chuckle. "You, for example, what do you want?"

"To cross the Narrow Sea and take back the Iron Throne for my family," Daenerys decided to answer.

"Why?" Xaro pressed.

"I promised my Khalasar that I would protect them. I intend to take back the Throne because I truly believe it belongs to my family," Daenerys insisted in determination. "My brother has proved himself that he is unsuited for it, and so I must take my right myself."

"A conqueror," Xaro summed up.

"Are you so different? Did someone just give all this to you?" Daenerys asked as she gestured to the manor.

"No. I come from nothing," Xaro admitted.

"So, you wanted more than what you had and you took it," Daenerys remarked. "You're a conqueror, too. You're just not as ambitious... What do you want, Xaro?"

"I will show you," Xaro answered before he led Daenerys to another section in the manor.

Unknown to them both, Farengar was silently following them. He wasn't going to just let Daenerys be alone with a potential threat.

Xaro led Daenerys to a large, circular door.

"This door, and the vault, are made from Valyrian stone," Xaro explained as he demonstrated by striking it with his short sword. "I offered the greatest locksmiths and the most skilled thieves their weight in gold if they could break into it. They all went home empty-handed." Xaro held up the chain around his neck. "The only thing that can open this door, is this key."

"And behind it?" Daenerys asked. Xaro merely smiled back. "I can have enough to purchase ships for my khalasar? In exchange for what?"

"I can give you more than enough for you to buy ships," Xaro replied. "Enough to buy ships, horses, and armies to go home and take back your throne."

"In exchange for what?" Daenerys repeated with a hint of suspicion.

"Marry me," Xaro simply stated.

Daenerys raised an eye.

"That was quite the romantic proposal," she said with sarcasm.

"I have married once before for love, but the gods took her from me," Xaro revealed. "I come from nothing, but if you marry me I can promise you the Seven Kingdoms and our children will be princes and princesses."

Daenerys stared at him before she slowly glanced at the vault.

"You see? I am more ambitious than you thought," Xaro smirked. "The time is right, Daenerys Targaryen. Robert Baratheon is dead and a civil war has begun over the Iron Throne."

Daenerys' eyed widened at hearing that. _A civil war?! This…this is my chance! If I can bring an army to Westeros, I can use this civil war to my advantage!_

**Castle Pyke, Iron Islands**

Theon entered the hall and saw he was early. His father had called for him and his sister to meet with him to discuss the war plans. Theon could not help but wonder at what was going on in his father's head.

_Why is he so determined to not agree to Will's terms?_ Theon thought to himself. _Who cares about what happened in the past? King Robert is dead, and Will is a completely different person. Will is offering the Ironborn exactly what they want, independence, and yet my father just burns the message._

Theon was brought out of his thoughts when he realized someone had entered the room. He turned and saw his sister looking back at him.

"What are you looking at?" Theon demanded.

"At you, brother," Yara answered before another mocking smirk appeared on her face. "Are you angry with me?"

"You lied and deceived me! In a rather foul matter, you bitch!" Theon growled back.

"It's not my fault you didn't recognize me," Yara retorted.

"Forgive me for not recognizing a girl I had not seen in nine years at first sight," Theon said, sarcastically. "How was I supposed to do it?"

"It's been nine years since I last saw you as well, but I still recognized you," Yara replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to see who you were first," Yara answered before letting out a harsh chuckle, "and I did."

It was then that Balon entered the room with two guards following.

"The plans are made. It's time you heard them," he announced before walking over to a map on the table and began to gesture as he spoke. "The wolf pup has marched his armies south, and is too busy fighting alongside the Black Prince. The North is ripe for the taking."

Theon blinked as he realized what his father was planning.

"We're attacking the North? Not only do you refuse Will's offer, but now you're attacking his main ally? You might as well be marching to the Riverlands and attacking them directly!"

"We have nothing to fear from this Black Prince. He's too far away and busy fighting other enemies. By the time he learns about our attack, it'll be too late for him to do anything about it," Balon replied with certainty.

"There's an entire Legion camped at Torrhen's Lake! You really think they will just sit back and let you invade the Northlands? Not to mention there is still Northern troops that didn't go south with Robb and could reinforce the Sixth Legion!" Theon said to try and convince his father to not go through with this insane plan. "The Legions are a professional, heavy infantry. The Ironborn are little better than raiders and skirmishers. Legionaries would annihilate Ironborn troops!"

"No one is tougher than Ironborn sailors," Yara interjected in anger, before it faded into hesitation as she turned towards her father. "But, Theon does have a point, father. The Legions would be very tough to try and beat."

"Which is why we fight them on our terms," Balon said with a small smirk. "We won't have to worry about Northern troops, they will take too long to organize and respond to our attack. As for the Legions, I know about the 'secret fleet' that they have built."

Theon's eyes widened at hearing that. How did his father find out about that?

"They can't hide anything that's on the water from the Greyjoy," Balon spoke as if he read Theon's mind. "The Legions may not be beaten on land, but let's see how their twenty-five warships match up to thirty of our warships, along with another forty longboats."

"Seventy of our ships against twenty-five," Yara said with a smirk. "That's almost too easy for our sailors."

"You're wrong," Theon spoke up, causing Balon and Yara to turn towards him. "The Legions have a new and advanced warship, I help designed them myself and-"

"You? Design a ship?" Yara questioned with a raised eye before chuckling. "Then this will be easier than I thought."

"Agreed," Balon said with Theon staring dumbfounded at them. "Even if these ships are a new design, the Legionaries could never out sail the Ironborn."

Theon disagreed. The Sixth Legion had not just built the Trireme Warships, they did daily drills to prepare for sailing and for a sea battle. They had a couple of years to master their seamanship and were just as capable mariners as they were soldiers.

"Lord Gorold Goodbrother's sons, the triplets Greydon, Gormond, and Gran, shall lead the attack against the Sixth Legion," Balon revealed. "Your uncle Victarion shall take a force to secure the Neck and prevent the Black Prince or the wolf pup from trying to aid the Northlands. Yara, my daughter, you'll take thirty ships to attack Deepwood Motte."

"I've always wanted a castle," Yara grinned

"Father, this whole plan is foolishness," Theon said in desperation. "The Black Prince is winning the civil war and will soon set his eyes on King's Landing. If you attack the North, he will turn his gaze to the Iron Islands and will unleash his wrath on us, just like his father. Why spill the blood of our men when we can gain all we want by doing nothing more than just attack the shores of the Westerlands? William may even allow us to keep the parts we take during the-"

"What are our words?" Balon interrupted. "Our words?"

"...We do not sow." Theon answered with hesitation.

"We are Ironborn. We're not subjects, we're not slaves, and we do not plow the field or toil in the mine. We take what is ours," Balon spoke. "Your time with the wolves has made you weak."

Theon stared at his father before his look was slowly replaced by anger.

"We take what is ours? What, exactly, is ours? We do not sow? No, because we take, we steal what belongs to others. What about your first rebellion? Did you take what was 'yours', or have you forgotten what happened? How Robert crushed you?"

Balon's eyes began to darken at Theon's words while a hint of fear appeared in Yara's. Theon knew he was angering his father, but he did not care anymore. He was tired of his own family down talking him.

"I try to give you advice so to avoid a repeat in history, but, apparently, you are determined to have the Black Prince 'take what is yours' just like King Robert did."

Balon's anger snapped and his arm came up to backhand Theon... only for his eyes to widen as Theon caught the strike he predicted would come. Theon then threw the arms away, causing Balon to stumble back a step.

"I'm your only son!" Theon shouted at his father. "I come home after nine years, and you treat me as if I was the reason for your failed rebellion? As if it were my fault that my brothers are dead?!"

Balon stared for another moment before simply turning and walking towards the exit.

"You gave me away and now that I've returned, you curse me?! Your last son?!" Theon yelled after his father.

Balon paused for a second before he continued and left the room. Theon stared after his father as Yara walked up to him.

"You would have our father bow down to your friend, the Black Prince?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"No one asked him to bow down to anyone," Theon replied with equal venom. "But you all choose to ignore that, and see only what you want to see."

"Make your choice, Theon Greyjoy, and do it quickly," Yara replied after a moment before she headed towards the exit. "Our ships sail with or without you."

**Dragonstone**

"Lord Renly has sent his agreement to meet near Storm's End, my Prince," a messenger informed William.

"Good," William nodded in approval. "We'll sail for Storm's End tomorrow. When we reach our destination, Galmar Stone-Fist will take command of the Third Legion and make preparations to sail to Rook's Nest near Dragonstone. From there, he will be able to launch his attack to the north of King's Landing. Legate Hadvar and the Fourth Legion will sail back with me to join General Tullius at Harrenhall."

"Assuming that negotiations go without a problem," Stannis dryly noted.

"I am hopeful that they will go well," William replied.

"And if they don't? What if the Tyrells demand more than you're willing to give them?" Stannis questioned.

"I think you know the answer to that, uncle," William replied with a sigh before he held out a scroll with some diagrams on it. "Have copies of this made and sent to all of our shipwrights. They are the plans for the Trireme Warship. Any new warships made are to follow this design."

"Are you sure, Your Grace? These ships have not been tested in battle yet," Stannis reminded William.

"I know, but I'm confident that they will be worth the investment."

"Very well. I shall carry out your commands at once, Your Grace," Stannis said as he gave a small bow before leaving the room.

Now alone, William glanced over the map before him again as he thought over his plans and strategies. He wasn't alone for long, though.

"Young Warrior," Melisandre greeted as she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

_Divines, give me patience to deal with this,_ William thought to himself. "Is there something you need, Melisandre?"

Melisandre gave William a small smirk before giving a little bow.

"I wanted to apologize for our earlier interaction, Your Grace. It was never my intention to try and deceive you in any way."

"And yet, you proved that the Dragon Thu'um is not a part of your religion," William reminded.

"I confess, that is true," Melisandre said with a small shrug. "However, that does not mean the power wasn't granted by the Lord of Light. A power that many have forgotten with time. Perhaps Azor Ahai himself wielded this power."

William raised an eye at that.

"I'm guessing that he is a hero of some sort in your religion?"

Melisandre smirked again as she slid up next to William. He stiffened a bit as her shoulder touched his, and wished that she would stop doing that.

"He is the champion of R'hllor, and he is said to one day be reborn to guide us and defeat the White Walkers."

"Most religions have prophesies of a great hero," William replied tensely. "You believe he exists?"

"I believe that not just anyone can wield the power you can. I believe that you could very well be Azor Ahai," Melisandre said before she shifted her position. William felt heat rise to his cheeks as Melisandre's breasts pressed into his back and her voice whispered to his ear. "Such a pity you don't know more about your true destiny. If you like, I could... _educate_... you myself. There is much I could teach you about a great many things."

William could not deny that Melisandre was indeed a beautiful woman, but he softly pushed away from her as walked towards the door.

"Unfortunately, I am far too busy at this time. I'm departing for Storm's End tomorrow, and there are preparations to make," William said dismissively while Melisandre stared after him with a hint of annoyance in her eye.

As William walked down the hall, brushing his shoulder as if trying to clean off where Melisandre had touched him, he began to think of Arya, and a smile appeared on his face.

_Melisandre is a beautiful woman... but, to me, no one is as beautiful as Arya._

**King's Landing**

"You asked to see me, uncle?" Myrcella asked as she opened the door to see her uncle alone in his room.

"Yes, my dear. Come in," Tyrion replied as he gestured Myrcella to take a seat. He then hesitated, trying to think of the right words. "You told me before that you would like to help your brother, William, correct?"

Myrcella brightened and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"Now, now, my dear," Tyrion admonished, even though he was grinning. "Don't agree to something until you know what it is."

"Well, what can I do to help then?" Myrcella asked.

"Well, I do have a plan to remove a potential threat to your brother. I know who this person is, but I can't just have him removed, because he is a member of the Small Council," Tyrion explained. "I have a plan to have him arrested, as well as possibly bring more support to William. The problem is, my plan does involve you possibly doing something that you may not like."

"What do you mean, uncle?"

"You see, Myrcella, the plan involves marring you to Doran Martell's youngest son," Tyrion revealed. "Officially, you will be wed so as to secure an alliance with Dorne for Joffrey."

"How does that help Will?" Myrcella demanded to know.

"I said 'officially', Myrcella. When you head off to Dorne, I will give you a letter that you will keep in secret, and then give it to Lord Martell when you arrive," Tyrion explained. "In that message, I will state that this is actually an offer for a secret alliance to William instead of Joffrey. That, along with your encouragement, will hopefully convince the Dornish to side with William."

"Will the Dornish then raise their armies to aid William, then?" Myrcella asked.

"Not immediately, I'm afraid," Tyrion shrugged. "They may not get too involved, or may request more from the alliance. Not to mention that it must be kept secret for now. However, even if it doesn't bring military support, it will bring valuable political support. Now, I understand it if you don't wish to be married..."

"I'll do it," Myrcella suddenly said, causing Tyrion to blink in surprise.

"... Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"You don't even know the boy you will be married to, and yet you're agreeing without any complaints?" Tyrion questioned.

Myrcella gave Tyrion a smile while tilting her head as if she knew something Tyrion didn't.

"I'm agreeing because I know that, if I'm treated badly by Doran Martell's son, Will wouldn't let me get married to him."

"That's true," Tyrion noted with a chuckle. He hoped that he could witness William meeting with Myrcella's future husband. He then sighed and placed a hand on Myrcella's shoulder. "You're a very brave girl, my niece."

"Just trying to help my brother," Myrcella smiled before she suddenly looked concerned. "You... you will watch after Tommen, will you?"

"Of course I will, Myrcella," Tyrion assured her.

**Later…**

"I can trust you, Pycelle. Can I not?"

"Why of course, my Lord," Pycelle replied.

_You put too much trust in me, Pycelle,_ Tyrion thought to himself. _I know you are Cersei's spy, and your own mouth shall send you to a cell. This will remove one more threat to Will and Myrcella will help secure an alliance with Dorne. Now, I just need to think of ways to remove the other council members._

**Qarth**

"If you cross the sea with an army you bought..." Jorah tried to say before Daenerys interrupted.

"The Seven Kingdoms are at war with each other! This is the perfect time to sail to Westeros."

"You will be seen as an invader," Farengar stated, causing Daenerys to stare in shock. "A Targaryen leading a foreign army into Westeros? People won't see you as a savior, they will see you as another Mad King."

"But..." Daenerys hesitated. _They wouldn't... would they?_

"That's if this Xaro does have the wealth to buy these armies, which I don't believe he does," Farengar remarked, causing Daenerys to stare at him again.

"What do you mean?"

"He said that he hired the greatest thieves. If they couldn't get through the door, then they would simply steal the key from around his neck. A great thief could easily do that," Farengar observed. "Also, if this Xaro really did have to wealth to buy armies to invade Westeros, he would have already done so."

Daenerys blinked in disbelief at his words. That did not ever occur to her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized what Xaro really wanted.

"He wants to control me through this marriage, and he'll have my dragons as well," she stated in exasperation before she sat in a chair. "What am I supposed to do, my advisers?"

"I'll find you a ship. The support you need to take the Iron Throne is in Westeros," Jorah insisted.

"One ship is not enough to carry all two thousand of my people," Daenerys pointed out.

"We can meet with my friend, here in the city," Farengar reminded. "She might be able to help."

"Very well," Daenerys finally said before she stood and faced them both with determination. "Tomorrow, you will take me to her."

**Castle Pyke, Iron Islands**

Theon stared down at the letter in his hands. It was a letter to warn Will and Robb about his father's intention to attack the North. He silently contemplated his options. If he stayed and helped his family, he would betray his friends and be called turncoat and traitor. If he sent a warning to Will, his family and his people, the Ironborn, would brand him a traitor instead. He would never be allowed to return to his home or be heir of the Iron Islands anymore.

"I damn myself with either choice, huh?" he mused out loud.

His eyes raised from the letter and stared into space as a memory from the past came to him…

_"Care to join us for weapons practice, Theon? Or are you going to sit and mope around?" a younger William asked Theon. Robb and Jon stood next to him._

_It had only been a couple of weeks since the prince arrived from the south and Theon was a little confused by him. The prince seemed determined to get Theon to join in some activities._

_"I don't really want to practice at this time," Theon replied gruffly._

_William raised an eye before a sly smile appeared on his face and Theon failed to notice him winking at Robb and Jon._

_"That's at pity, I really hate having to order someone to do something they do not wish to do."_

_William then motioned Robb and Jon to follow him as he left the building. Theon grumbled something that sounded like 'royalty on high horses ordering people around like asses.'_

_As he stepped outside after them, William turned to face him._

_"Ah, did you change your mind?"_

_"Not like you gave me much choice," Theon replied_. _Smug prick of a prince._

_"Whatever are you talking about?" William asked with an innocent look on his face._

_"Do I have to spell it out for you? You ordered me to come out here!" Theon said in annoyance._

_"No, I said 'I hate having to order someone to do something they do not wish to do'. I never gave you any sort of order," William grinned._

_Theon stared at him for a moment before realization came to him._

_"You tricked me?!"_

_William let out a laugh._

_"Sometimes we need to be deceived in order for us to properly open our eyes... or clean our ears."_

_"Why do you care?" Theon asked. "I'm a Greyjoy and you're a Baratheon! My family rebelled against yours! Doesn't that bother you?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really, really."_

_"But... why?" Theon asked in confusion._

_"Is your name Balon Greyjoy?"_

_"No."_

_"Is my name Robert Baratheon?"_

_"No."_

_"Then what possible reason do I have to dislike you?" William asked with his head tilted._

_"Because they are our fathers!" Theon answered._

_"Oh please, that 'sins of the father' ideal is complete bullshit," William said while shaking his head. Theon was both surprised and taken aback at William so casually swearing. He thought a prince would refuse to do so, as he was royalty._

_"I am not my father and you are not your father," William continued to speak. "You and I may have reasons to dislike each other's father, but we have no reason to dislike each other." William then walked up to Theon and held out his hand. "How about you and I pretend that we have no connection to each other in any way before now. My name is William Baratheon."_

_Theon stared dumbfounded for a moment before glancing down at the offered hand. After a moment of hesitation, he raised his own hand and clasped William's._

_"Theon Greyjoy."_

_Will never judged me because of my birth or where I came from. He always expected me to become my own person,_ Theon thought.

Theon glanced down at the letter in his hand.

_Think like Will does._

After a moment, he held the letter over a candle in front of him and let it burn.

**In another part of the castle…**

Balon sat in his chair drinking some wine as he glanced over a map. He turned at hearing his door open and saw his brother enter the room.

"You didn't tell your children about the rest of your plan," Victarion remarked.

"They didn't need to know. Not yet, at least," Balon replied before he stood. "We lost before because our enemies were able to overwhelm our fleet and land on our islands. We cannot allow that to happen again. If we eliminate all naval opposition, we will be secure."

"Since the Black Prince is winning the war, he will soon attack King's Landing. In order to launch a proper attack, he will need the fleet provided by Stannis Baratheon," Victarion spoke.

"Indeed. That's where you come in, brother," Balon replied. "I said the Goodbrother triplets would attack at Torrhen's Lake, but the heir, Greydon, will actually be taking the Neck while the other two deal with the Sixth Legion. You have a different role, brother." Balon turned towards the fire and allowed himself a small grin. "When the Black Prince's fleet attacks the Lannister's fleet at King's Landing, neither will be ready for you and your two hundred and fifty ships taking them from the rear. You will eliminate any naval threats, and you may even be able to take King's Landing, brother. Now go and make sure our armada is ready."

"It will be a glorious day. A day of victory for the Ironborn," Victarion agreed before he left the room.

**King's Landing**

"You monster!" were the words that Cersei greeted Tyrion with as he entered the room. "Myrcella is my only daughter. Do you really think I'll let you sell her like a common whore?!"

"Myrcella is a princess," Tyrion replied. "Some would say she was born for this."

"I will not let you ship Myrcella off to Dorne like I was shipped off to Robert Baratheon!" Cersei retorted in anger.

Tyrion resisted the urge to grin as Cersei did exactly as he had hope and exposed Pycelle.

"The war may soon come to King's Landing, and Dorne is the safest place for her."

"Are you mad? The Martell family loathes us!" Cersei angrily replied.

"That's why we need to seduce them," Tyrion countered. "If you want Joffrey to remain a king, then you're going to need the support from the Dornish."

"She'll be a hostage."

"A guest."

"You won't get away with this," Cersei growled.

"You speak as though I'm plotting her demise," Tyrion remarked. "It's getting more dangerous her in the city and it would be better for her to leave this place."

"Even if William does attack the city, he would never let any harm come to his little sister!" Cersei insisted.

"That is true," Tyrion consented before looking Cersei in the eye. "But accidents can happen. There are some who support Will that believe in some of the rumors that have been spreading and might think that all of Will's siblings need to die in order to secure him as king. I regret that I cannot send Tommen to safety with her."

"It's not enough, is it?" Cersei said with venom and a hint of desperation in her voice. "It's not enough that my two eldest children are fighting a war against each other? Now you want to take my only daughter away as well?"

"Dorne was not my first choice," Tyrion spoke, causing Cersei to stare at him. "My first choice would have been Cloud Ruler, as it is one of the most heavily defended fortresses in the whole realm. But, since I cannot do that, Dorne is the next best choice."

"No, it's not!" Cersei yelled in distress. "They hate us for what happened in the past, why wouldn't they harm her in revenge?!"

"Because if they harm her, they will not only gain our wrath, they will gain William's wrath as well," Tyrion explained. "If they harm her, they will only be making enemies with the entire realm. They will not risk harming Myrcella, or allowing her to be harmed."

Cersei didn't answer right away as she sagged into a chair and brought her hands to her face in depression.

"…Get out. Just get out."

Tyrion watched her for a second in pity before he turned and left the room.

**Elsewhere in King's Landing**

Tyrion sat on a bench deep in thought. Despite the dislike between himself and Cersei, he did feel sympathy for what she was going through. He never had any children so he could not imagine what kind of stress Cersei must be feeling at the fact that her children were against each other.

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps and he turned to see Baelish storming towards him.

"I don't appreciate being made a fool of, dwarf!" Baelish stated in anger.

"Really? That's a surprise. I would have thought you would have been used to it by now, considering your previous encounters with my nephew, Will," Tyrion replied with a smirk as Baelish's eyes blazed. "Have I really upset you so?"

"If Myrcella marries the Martell boy, she can't very well marry Robert Arryn, can she?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Sorry about that," _Not really._

"And Harrenhall? I suppose that's of the table as well?"

"Yes, I fear so. Sorry about that too," _Harrenhall was never on the table, so I guess I feel a little sorry... no, actually I don't._

"Leave me out of your next deception," Baelish demanded.

"Oh, that's such a pity. You were to be the centerpiece of my next deception," Tyrion replied, causing Baelish to blink in confusion. "My brother, Jamie, rots in a Legion's stockade at Harrenhall. I would see him released, that's where you come in."

"Neither the Black Prince, Robb Stark, or General Tullius would release the Kingslayer," Baelish retorted.

"No... but Catelyn Stark might," Tyrion revealed. "How would you like to see your beloved 'Cat' again?"

_It's a pity I cannot have you removed yet, Lord Baelish,_ Tyrion thought to himself, _but I can see to it that you'll be out of the capital for a while. That will allow me to attempt to remove the treasury officials in your pocket and replace them with my own. Maybe I'll be lucky enough that Will shall catch you in the south, where Catelyn is, and he'll deal with you in person._

Tyrion then stood as Bronn arrived and set out to arrest Grandmaester Pycelle and have him thrown into a black cell.

**The Iron Isles**

In the dead of night, Theon led his horse towards the dock. He stopped and tied his horse before stepping onto the dock towards a small boat. The old fisherman that Theon met when he first landed was waiting for him.

"Moonless night," the old fisherman remarked. "It will make this business easier."

"Good," Theon replied before he gave the old man a sack of coins. "You'll receive half now and the rest when we get to the mainland. Are you sure we can get through the blockade?"

"I've done it before," the old fisherman replied. "It'll be no problem. Get your horse."

Theon nodded before turning back towards his horse. He could not risk sending a letter to warn Will or Robb by raven. The maester might inform his father and expose him. No, he had to reach the mainland and ride to Torrhen's Lake. He would warn and rally the Sixth Legion to defend the North from his own people.

However, as he brought his horse to the small boat…

"Going somewhere, brother?"

Theon froze and turned back to see Yara at the foot of the docks, flanked by two of her men.

"Uh... should I..." the fisherman started to say.

"Get the boat ready, this won't take long," Theon said as he handed the reins to the fisherman and walked towards his sister. He drew his sword, a Legion sword, as he did.

Yara raised an eye at that. "Do you intend to try and fight me and two of my best men, brother?"

"If I have to," Theon replied.

Yara shook her head.

"Enough of this foolishness, brother. Come home with me and I'll pretend this never happen."

"'Home'?" Theon mocked. "How is that my home when it doesn't feel that way?"

"It is your home. Would you really betray your people and family?" Yara questioned.

"Betray you? How is it betraying you when you betrayed me first, sister?" Theon replied. "You have deceived and mocked me ever since I've come here. Ever since I left, years ago, I believed that I could return and better myself and my people.. but I can't, can I? I return to be treated less than the worms in the dirt by that bastard of a father who fancies himself a king! What will his suicide plans achieve? Nothing!"

"You think I don't understand what kind of man he is?" Yara retorted. "I had to be raised by him at try to live up to his expectations. You think that was easy? When I learned you were returning, I was happy for the chance to see my brother again. Please come home with me, brother."

Theon raised an eye before letting out a laugh.

"Where was that attitude when I arrived? You think the words you speak now will make up for the actions you took against me? Actions speak louder than words, sister. Father said he knows who he is and you know who you are. Well, I know who I am now. I am a Legate of the Legions."

Yara stared at Theon is disbelief before it turned to anger.

"I can't let you leave, Theon."

"You won't be able to stop me," Theon retorted.

"We'll see. Take him!" Yara ordered her two men. One drew a sword, the other an axe, and both marched towards Theon.

Theon waited for them to come closer before he struck without warning. The first man blocked his overhead strike, but received a kick to the stomach. Theon turned and deflected the axe to the side and elbowed the man in the face. As he stumbled back, Theon grabbed his axe and jerked it out of his unprepared gripe before stabbing the sword into the Ironborn's gut.

Theon turned to block the other Ironborn with both the sword and axe before directing it away. He slammed his sword hand onto the man's face before burying the axe into his neckline.

Yara stared in shock at her men dead on the ground.

"Y-you killed them?!"

"Obviously."

"Damn you!" Yara yelled as she charged forward.

Theon blocked her strike and they exchanged a few blows. Theon could tell she was distracted, however. He then saw an opening and kneed his sister in the stomach. Yara gasped before Theon twisted her arm behind her back and forced her to her knees.

"I'm sorry, Yara," Theon said before he slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of her head. Yara fell to the ground, unconscious.

Theon stared at his sister for a moment, and then he slowly staggered towards the fishing boat and sat on a barrel. He said nothing and merely stared at his feet as the boat left the dock.

"These are tough times," the old fisherman remarked. "I imagine they'll get tougher soon."

"I killed Ironborn. My own kin," Theon mournfully spoke.

"You wouldn't be the first," the fisherman replied. "I've had to do it a few times, myself."

"You?" Theon asked in confusion.

"Aye," the old man replied. He reached into his pocket and tossed something to Theon. "Sometimes have to, when you have no choice."

Theon stared at the old man before he glanced down at what he tossed him. It was a badge of some sort. The symbol on the badge... Theon's eyes widened.

"This... this is the symbol of Will's Blades," Theon said in disbelief. "You are one of the Blades?"

"Aye. Been one since I joined at the age of ten," the old fisherman replied before he lit a pipe. "Would've helped yah back there, but I'm getting too old for this sort of thing. Hopfully the Blades' Spymaster will have my replacement soon. One with a better position than me. I've never been able to be much use as a fisherman."

Theon stared at the badge before handing it back. The old man nodded before pausing.

"You let me worry about getting the warning to the Black Prince. You can go and warn the Sixth Legion," the old fisherman spoke.

Theon stood up and glanced back towards the Island they just left.

"No problem."

**East of Harrenhall**

"We should be heading back, my princess," Gendry nervously spoke.

"Oh, quit acting like a baby, Gendry," Arya said in exasperation. "I have you and Nymeria with me, so there's nothing to worry about."

Arya needed to get out of the Legionary camp for a while. She was going stir crazy, so she decided to accompany a Legionary patrol that went east of the camp. The Lannister troops could exit Harrenhall to the east, and there had been a few skirmishes between them and the Legions already. Most of them were Legionary Rangers launching guerrilla strikes against Lannister patrols, but there had been a few small cavalry skirmishes as well.

The patrol that Arya was with had stopped to rest for a short while and Arya decided to wander off a little ways with Gendry and Nymeria.

"Night is approaching, and the patrol will be ready to head back to the fort soon, my princess," Gendry reminded her.

Arya let out a sigh and nodded before she spotted something in the trees. "There's a building over there... let's take a look and then we'll go back."

Without waiting for a reply, Arya started toward the run down building. Gendry hesitated before following. They reached the building and peered towards it through some bushes to see people napping around the building.

"Hmm... I think it's a group heading for the Wall." Arya noted. "One or two of the people are wearing Night's Watch clothing."

"Then they're not any sort of threat to us," Gendry sighed with relief.

"True. Well, now we can head back," Arya said before Nymeria started to growl. "What's wrong, girl?"

Then a horn sounded from the forest. Arya could hear horses start approaching from all around the building. She peered through the trees and saw Lannister troops surrounding the area... and both she and Gendry were caught in the circle.

"Shit! What now?" Gendry asked.

Arya thought quickly before she unbuckled Ice Fang and Needle. She then strapped them onto Nymeria.

"We're surrounded... but Nymeria might be able to slip through. It's a good thing you're not wearing any Blades Armor yet," Arya said before she held Nymeria. "Take my swords back to the patrol, girl. They might be able to arrive in time to help."

The Direwolf panted at Arya for a moment, but seemed to understand what she was told as she turned and bounded through the trees. Nymeria ran at full speed before she darted between two Lannister horses, startling them and their riders.

"What the heck was that?!"

"Just some animal. Forget it and close the circle!"

Arya peered through the bushes and saw a Night's Watchman talking to one of the Lannister men. This would buy her a little time.

"Gendry, give me your knife," she ordered.

"Huh?"

"Just do it!" she half yelled and half whispered. He handed the knife over and Arya quickly raised it up and began to cut her hair.

"What are you doing?" Gendry asked.

"Disguising myself as a boy. If we get captured, then they cannot know who I am," Arya replied.

It was then that fighting broke out between the Nights' Watchman and the Lannister troops. Someone dropped a torch near a cell cart with three men in it. The fighting spread and troops rode up behind Arya and Gendry.

"There's more!" one yelled, pointing at them.

"Run!" Gendry yelled at Arya.

Arya did so, expecting Gendry to follow her. Instead, Gendry stood his ground and fought back in an attempt to give Arya time to escape. His training with the Blades allowed him to strike down two men before he was overwhelmed and knocked to the ground.

As Arya moved through the fighting, she ended up near the cell carriage.

"Boy! Help us, boy!" the men in the cage yelled towards Arya as the fire started to burn the cart. "A man can fight! Free us!"

Arya hesitated before she saw an axe and grabbed it. She held it through the bars to the men before running off to try and escape. As she did, one of the men in the cage observed her carefully.

Most of the fighting was quickly over. Arya attempted to slip away, as she knew that she could not afford to be captured, but then a Lannister suddenly appeared from around a bush and slammed the hilt of his sword into her chest, sending her to the ground.

She coughed as the soldier grinned down at her before he hauled her to her feet and shoved her towards the other prisoners.

"Not much fight in this lot, is there?" the Lannister remarked.

_You'd be dead in three seconds if I had my swords, jackass,_ Arya angrily thought to herself. She felt the urge to use her Thu'um on him, but she knew that she had to hide who she was. That was why she sent her swords with Nymeria, they would have exposed her. At least, her disguise seemed to be working for now.

"Round up any survivors," the man in charge ordered. "We'll take them back to Harrenhall."

_Shit,_ Arya thought to herself. _I've just jeopardized the entire war. Will... I'm sorry._

**Not long after...**

"The Direwolf led us here. The Princess cannot be far," A Legionary officer said as he observed the aftermath of the fight. "Ranger, have you picked up the trail?"

"I've sent several of my fellow Rangers in different directions," came the reply. "One of them headed westwards towards Harrenhall. That's where the trail leads, so we can get a report from the Ranger before we attempt a rescue."

"Let's not waste any time them. Move out!" the captain ordered.

The company quickly rode after their captured Princess. After a short ride, they reached the crest of a hill and observed the land surrounding them.

"There!" a soldier yelled. They could see in the distance what appeared to be Lannister colors escorting prisoners.

"We have a problem," the Ranger spoke up as he pointed. "I see two more Lannister patrols. If we try to attack, they will spot us and outnumber us."

"We may have to take that chance. We cannot allow Princess Arya to be taken prisoner." the captain replied.

A bird call sounded out and the Ranger imitated it. A second later, another Ranger appeared from the trees.

"Report," The Senior Ranger commanded.

"I was able to spot Princess Arya among the prisoners, but they do not know her identity."

"Are you certain?" the Legionary captain demanded.

"She has cut her hair and disguised herself as a boy. I wouldn't have even recognized her if I didn't see Gendry with her. If the Lannisters knew her identity, they would have hurried her to Harrenhall without the other prisoners."

"Thank the Divines they don't know who she is," the Captain remarked. He was silent for a moment as he tried to decide what to do.

"Captain," the Senior Ranger spoke up. "I know you wish to try and save the Princess, but we do not have enough manpower to do so with those other patrols. Even if we attacked, the Princess could be killed in the crossfire. My fellow Rangers and I are not enough to rescue her with stealth either."

"We will report to General Tullius. I will assume full responsibility," The captain finally said in a grave tone. _At least they don't know who she is... Divines watch over our Princess._

**Dragonstone**

William stood in the main hall looking over the table map, thinking to himself. It was evening and he knew that he would need to turn in soon to rest before sailing to Storm's End in the morning.

Light illuminated the room for a second, and then a thunder sounded out.

He turned and looked to see that a storm was forming. He walked out onto the balcony and gazed up at the storm clouds as lightning suddenly shot across the sky. He leaned against the wall as he watched.

Ever since he was a child, he had always been fascinated by lightning storms. He always thought there was a majestic beauty to lightning as it flashed and stabbed across the sky. He didn't see them too often and enjoyed it every time he did.

Some rain began to fall and William closed his eyes and let it hit him.

"... STRUN..."

_Rumble!_

**CHAPTER END**

**Q &amp; As**

Guests: Some of you have been making guesses and observations of what will happen soon. Some of you are on the right trail, others are not so much. Some of your observations are helpful advice, thank you.

typos (guest): You're the first person to official request for a lemon scene. I'm sorry, but Margaery is not part of the main pairing, so I don't plan for a lemon scene between her and Will.

However... I can't deny that I have been considering writing some alternate scene between Will and some of the woman of the story, including Margaery. If I do, it will be as a separate story, like a one-shot or a series of one-shots. I should warn you, I have never written a lemon before and I'm even a little embarrassed to just think about the idea. I'm not entirely sure if I'm up to the task, but if enough people want me to give it a shot, I can try.

Guest #6 (I think): Will have plenty of threats to deal with, alright. Sorry, but you are wrong about Theon, lol! Did I fool you for a second?

We'll see more of Daenerys in Qarth, and I got a special scene planned that will hopefully be as awesome as Will's jousting tribute! ;)

Guest #7: True, you could make an argument that Mace Tyrell could just try and take the Iron Throne himself, rather than support anyone because of the armies he has. But it doesn't really work that way. If he did, everyone will turn against him because he doesn't have any real claim to the Iron Throne. Even if he succeeded, the other kingdoms would constantly challenge his right and there would be countless rebellions.

The Targaryens were able to do that because they had dragons, and Harrenhall is our example of what happens when you try to take on a full-grown dragon. It's just not an option for Mace.

P.S. I'm glad you like my story! ;)

Guest #10: As this chapter revealed, William did have a spy among the Ironborn. Just not a good one.

_Meanwhile... in the Ranting Realm..._

Tiny Tina was skipping down a hall when she came across RantingRyuu's room. She heard talking in the room.

RantingRyuu: Lilith, Maya... take off my shirt.

Lilith: 'sigh'... fine.

Maya: 'grumbles"

Tiny Tina: 'grins'... ooohhhh, what's this I hear? Is Ryuu trying to score with two deadly and sexy sirens?

RantingRyuu: And take off my pants.

Lilith: Okay, okay.

Maya: We get it.

Tiny Tina: (placing an ear against the door) I didn't think Ryuu had the balls to just order them to do something like that.

RantingRyuu: Now take off my underclothes!

Lilith: Ok! We get it!

Maya: I think we know the drill by now.

Tiny Tina: (nosebleeds) Naughty! Naughty! They can't hid these adult things I know nothing about forever!

RantingRyuu: Ok, now then…DON"T LET ME CATCH YOU TWO WEARING MY CLOTHES AGAIN! THIS IS THE TWENTIETH I CAUGHT YOU DOING THIS!

Lilith: Alright! Sheesh!

Maya: Hog all the cool outfits to yourself, why don't yah.

Tiny Tina: ... ... ... huh?

;) See you all in the next chapter!


	20. Negotiations and Temptations

One again, thank you so much for your help, Milarqui!

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls

**Chapter 20: Negotiations and Temptations**

**Legionary Camp, Harrenhal**

"We cannot just sit here!" Aela was saying to General Tullius. "It's too much of a risk to leave Arya in Harrenhal for more than a day. No, not even an hour!"

"Agreed," Legate Ralof nodded. "They may not know her identity for now, but if they discover her..."

Ralof didn't need to finish his sentence, since they all knew the stakes. The Lannisters could not gain a more valuable hostage then Arya.

"Can you slip into Harrenhal and locate the princess, Aela?" Ulfric questioned. Aela shrugged in response.

"It'll be difficult, since we're laying siege. The area between Harrenhal and our fortified walls is basically a no-man's zone. The only area is to the east of Harrenhal, and the enemy patrols there, so it will probably take a few days for me to get in."

"Do what you can. Retrieving Princess Arya has become a priority," Tullius ordered.

"We should send a raven to inform the Black Prince about this," Legate Rikke spoke up.

"No," Tullius said, to everyone's shock. "Our most recent message from our liege says that he has departed from Dragonstone to Storm's End. He needs to focus his attention on the negotiations with the Tyrells."

"... With all due respect sire, I don't it is a good idea to keep this from the Black Prince," Ralof remarked, a nervous look in his eye.

"It's a horrible idea, that's true," Tullius agreed, "but the Black Prince doesn't need more worries added onto his mind. I'll take the responsibility for this."

"It's your hide, General," Ulfric said as he shook his head.

**William's Fleet, Straits of Tarth**

"Breath deep and focus, my Prince," Esbern encouraged. He was fortunate to arrive at Dragonstone before his liege set for Storm's End. "Remember, it's all about understanding the nature and meaning of the Shout... and, please, aim away from the ship. We don't want to ruin another railing."

William nodded as he stood at the edge of the ship. "VEN."

The Shout flew away from the ship, similar to Unrelenting Force, before it changed into a small cyclone, which skimmed the water before fading away.

"Well done, my Prince," Esbern grinned. "You learn the Shout quickly and efficiently."

"It's only the first word, Esbern," William noted. "The more advanced words will be harder to master."

"True, but you've already come a long way," Esbern insisted.

William shrugged before an aid ran up to give a report. As this was happening, Esbern walked over to Delphine and Barristan.

"Your help has been greatly beneficial, Esbern," Barristan said, glad that the old Loremaster had managed to arrive to Dragonstone before their departure.

"Thank you, Captain Barristan," Esbern said before he glanced over at William. "Although, I suspect my help was not as necessary as you think."

"What do you mean, Esbern?" Delphine asked.

"Well, Grandmaster..." Esbern started before glancing at William. "You told me that he woke up able to use a complete Unrelenting Force Shout, and now he has mastered the first word for three different Shouts. He may not be able to use the Slow Time Shout yet, but he still understands the word."

"What are you saying, Knight-Brother?" Barristan questioned.

"No one, not even the Greybeards, masters the words of a Thu'um in a matter of weeks," Esbern answered.

"You mean... you believe that our Prince is indeed Dovahkiin, as many of us suspect?" Delphine questioned.

"Prince William may be an intelligent young man, but he learned the Dovah language easier than any other language, and he masters the words faster than anyone else I've met. I don't see how he couldn't be Dovahkiin," Esbern explained as he glanced at his Prince again. "He is already a target in many ways, and this only enhances how valuable he can be. People will either seek his death... or worse. I'm glad our Prince forbade the Red Priestess from accompanying us."

**Flashback**

"I'll see you when I return, Shireen," William smiled as he gave his cousin a hug.

"I wish you good luck, cousin," Shireen answered before she shuffled her feet.

William noticed this and tilted his head.

"What is it, Shireen?"

Shireen hesitated for a moment.

"W-when you come back from the south... May I come with you to Harrenhal?"

William blinked in surprise at this request.

"What? Shireen, I don't want you to be on the front lines of the war."

"I know, but... I want to get out of Dragonstone and see more of the world. I spent so much of my life cooped up in a castle," Shireen begged.

William hesitated. He didn't want his cousin in the war, but she wasn't much younger than Arya. After thinking for a moment, he finally looked back down at his cousin.

"I'll give you my answer when I return from the south, cousin," William said as Shireen nodded in acceptance.

"Now, what would your mother say if she heard that request?" the Red Priestess spoke up. Both William and Shireen frowned at her. "My Prince, it is more than understandable to keep young ladies from any war."

"Yes, but sometimes there are places close to the frontlines that are safer than others," William replied.

Melisandre then gave William another smile.

"I was wondering, my Prince, if you would tell me which ship I shall be sailing in?"

"None," William answered. Melisandre stared in confusion at this. "You are not accompanying us to the south."

"But... my Prince, I am an advisor to Lord Stannis and yourself," Melisandre tried to argue, "My wisdom and advice can be of great help to you."

"'Wisdom' and 'advice' that are not welcomed, even if you believe you are doing good. I already have advisors, ones that I know I can trust before you," William replied before he gave one last hug to Shireen and walked onto his ship, with Melisandre staring after him.

**Flashback End**

"Agreed," Barristan replied to Esbern. "That Red Priestess has dark designs on our Prince. I don't want to see her anywhere near William."

"None of us do," Delphine agreed, "Let us keep a closer eye on our Prince and be prepared to give our lives for him, as we have sworn."

_**On another ship...**_

Matthos, son of Davos, leaned his head inside a cabin on the ship.

"Is there anything that you need, my lady?"

"No, thank you, young warrior," Melisandre replied as paced a hand on Matthos' shoulder. "Your faith and help to the Red God is enough."

Matthos nodded before he left the cabin. Melisandre walked over and looked out of a small window, and she smiled as she saw the cyclone leave the head ship.

"... Such power..." Melisandre muttered to herself. "I must find a way to have that power wielded for the Red God."

Melisandre stroked her chin in contemplation. The Black Prince wasn't even fazed by her attempts to seduce him. What should she do to make him see the truth of the Red God?

She turned and lit a brazier and stared into the flames. After a moment passed, she could see the face of a young girl.

"... Ahh... I see... thank you, Lord R'hllor," Melisandre said with a dark smirk.

**Castle Pyke, Iron Isles**

"... So... not only does he return a disappointment... but he leaves as a disappointment," Balon muttered darkly.

"If we send out ships immediately, we might catch Theon before he reaches the mainland," Yara hesitantly offered. When her father said nothing she continued to speak. "Perhaps we should reconsider our campaign, father. The information that Theon could reveal..."

"Means nothing," Balon interrupted. "It won't matter what he tells them. They will still be unable to prepare for our assault."

"Let me bring him back, Father!" Yara asked in desperation. "Let me bring my brother home."

"He is not your brother. He has made his choice, and that choice is to betray his own kin," Balon declared before he turned towards Yara. "And you, my daughter, have disappointed me by allowing yourself to be bested by him."

"... Let my ships join the attack against the Sixth Legion, father. I will regain my lost honor," Yara begged.

"No. You will attack Deepwood Motte as ordered. Don't disappoint me again. Now go!" Balon ordered. Yara hesitated before she turned towards the door. As she left, Balon spoke after her. "Forget about Theon. He is not Ironborn, he is not your brother, and he is not a Greyjoy."

Yara grimaced, but forced herself to nod. After she left, she could not help but wonder... why did she treat Theon the way she did?

She did not lie to Theon when she said she was happy that he was returning. She was so excited, she decided to go meet him when he arrived at the docks. However... when she saw him, she couldn't help but think he look a bit silly and lost, so she played him for amusement, and also because she did enjoy showing him up in front of their father. In her mind, she was showing that she could easily match any of her brothers, who used to tease her a bit when they were younger.

Now... it all backfired. Yara honestly intended to make it up when she fought side by side with Theon, but now he had turned against the Ironborn... and she had no one to blame but herself and her people.

_I drove my own brother away,_ Yara thought to herself, _and now I have to partake in this campaign of which I'm having second thoughts about._

Back in Balon's room, Victarion was speaking with his brother.

"You must set sail with your armada as soon as possible," Balon spoke. "Sail to the Summer Isles. They're far out of the way, and it will throw the Black Prince off your scent. I trust your judgment and seamanship to decide when to sail north to attack the Black Prince's fleet."

"Understood, brother," Victarion replied. "It might be best to forget about the possibility of taking King's Landing, since there are other fleets that could threaten us. I may decide to strike them so as to eliminate all naval opposition."

"We'll worry about that later. Your main goal is to return the humiliation the Baratheons gave us, back to them," Balon declared with a dark glare. _They will all learn to fear the Ironborn._

**Qarth**

"This way, my lady," Farengar said as he guided Daenerys through the streets of Qarth. They were accompanied by Jorah, Rakharo, Irri, and a few of Daenerys' Blood Riders.

Earlier, Xaro had pressed Daenerys for an answer about his offer, but Daenerys replied that she needed more time to consider the offer. He then surprised her by revealing the latest news from Westeros. The Black Prince was winning the war, and there were even a few rumors of him being able to use the powers of the dragon.

Daenerys suspected that Xaro said this as a way to persuade her into agreeing to his offer. Still, she could not help but wonder about what she had learned.

_If the Black Prince is winning the war, then my chances of using it to my advantage are slowly slipping away,_ Daenerys thought to herself. _Not to mention... the rumors about the Black Prince wielding a new power... could it be that he has discovered a way to use the dragon Thu'um?_

"We are here," Farengar suddenly announced, bringing Daenerys out of her thoughts. She looked up to see that they were at a small shop of some sort.

"_Arcadia's Cauldron_?" Daenerys asked as she read the sign that hung above the door.

"How will a simple shopkeeper help us?" Jorah questioned.

"Arcadia is an old friend, and one of the best alchemists in the world. She is the one who came up with the recipe for the health potion that saved Daenerys' life," Farengar revealed. "I trust her, and believe she could help us in some way."

"Very well, then, let us meet her," Daenerys said before Farengar opened the door.

The shop was not big, but it was cozy. Dozens of bottles with different colored liquids were placed around the room, while different plants and herbs were hanging from hooks and such. A woman was behind a counter with her back turned to them, and Daenerys could see she had tanned skin with long, brown hair.

"Just a moment, and I'll be right with you," the woman said without turning to face them.

Farengar grinned and crossed his arms as he waited patiently. After a moment, the woman stood and finally turned towards them.

"Welcome to Arcadia's Cauldron. How may I..." Arcadia's voice trailed off as she stared in surprise. "... Farengar?"

"How long has it been, Arcadia? Almost a year, hasn't' it?" Farengar greeted with a chuckle.

"Why, Farengar! It really has been too long!" Arcadia exclaimed in joy as she walked around the counter and gave her old friend a hug. She then stood back and looked at Farengar with expectations. "Did you, by chance, bring the ingredients I asked for?"

Farengar gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm afraid I, uh, had to use them."

"... What?"

"Well, you see, I - _urk_!" Farengar was cut off when Arcadia grabbed the front of his robes and jerked her face in front of his with a snarl.

"You have _any idea_ how hard it is to get your hands on those ingredients? They are expensive, which is why I asked you to get them for me instead of someone else, and you _used_ them?!" Arcadia Shouted into Farengar's face.

"I used them for your recipe! It worked!" Farengar yelled frantically.

"... Huh?" Arcadia asked with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Your recipe worked, Arcadia. I used it to save a person's life, which is why I don't have the ingredients."

"It... worked? It really worked?" Arcadia asked in shock, as she let go of Farengar's robes. "... Do... do you know what this means? This... This could be the greatest breakthrough in the rediscovery in the magic school of Alchemy seen in... in centuries!"

Arcadia began pacing back in forth with a giddily look on her face as she muttered. Daenerys couldn't help but crack a grin at seeing the woman act like a child who found a new toy.

"There's so much to do, of course, but with my recipe as a starting point, I could rediscover even more of the lost alchemy potions! More health potions, maybe magic and stamina potions, and so much more! I need details, Farengar! Any details about the potion you can give me!"

"Well, I can start by introducing you to the young lady whose life was saved by your recipe," Farengar said as he gestured towards Daenerys. "Meet Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen."

Arcadia froze as she stared at Daenerys. She sent a quick glance at Farengar with a hint of suspicion before focusing on Daenerys again. She then gave a small curtsey.

"My lady, I apologize for not addressing you sooner," Arcadia greeted.

"That's quite alright. In fact, I should be thanking you, since your potion recipe saved my life," Daenerys replied.

"Think nothing of it, my lady," Arcadia replied before she tilted her head. "I am willing to guess that you are here for more than to offer a thank you."

"Farengar believed that you would be able to help us find ships for the Khaleesi's Khalasar," Jorah explained.

"Hmm, exactly how many ships are we talking about? And, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly do you plan to sail to?" Arcadia asked.

"I need to transport two thousand people, along with hundreds of horses and supplies," Daenerys explained. "I hadn't really given much thought as to where to sail yet... I suppose I will first return to Pentos and meet with Illyrio Mopatis again."

"Hmm... I doubt your Dothraki will be sailing these ships, as they do not know how to do so," Arcadia mused to herself as she began to pace. "Two thousand people... horses... you will have to stop to replenish supplies along the way... I would guess that you would need about thirty ships, and you should make ten of those ships some type of warship, to defend the rest from pirates."

"... I can't afford to buy that many ships," Daenerys stated in sadness.

"Where there's a will, there's a way, Lady Daenerys," Arcadia encouraged. "I will meet with some of my contacts and go down to the dock myself, to see what is available. Then, you can worry about finding a way to purchase these ships. I will have your information by tomorrow."

"I am thankful for your help... I do not know how to repay you," Daenerys remarked.

"I'm getting tired of Qarth, so your payment will be to take me with you when you sail," Arcadia said, to everyone's surprise.

"You would leave your life here behind without hesitation?" Daenerys asked in surprise. Arcadia let out a laugh.

"They call Qarth the greatest city there ever was or ever will be. Trust me, it's not," Arcadia remarked before she gestured towards a window. "Look outside. It's all a display. Everything about Qarth is meant to display wealth and power. Oh, they are rich, alright. The do have a large navy, but I highly doubt their army could be much of a threat to any other city in Essos. Qarth hasn't fought in a major war in a long time, and their army, as well as the navy, has been neglected."

"Really?" Daenerys questioned.

"Indeed. I won't be missing this place," Arcadia insisted.

"Then, I welcome you," Daenerys smiled.

"Excellent!" Arcadia said with a smile. "I'll meet with some contacts and learn about the ships you need. I'll get info about the ships, their captains, and prices for you. I'll get it all for you by tomorrow."

"Well, you just might be more helpful than Farengar and Jorah," Daenerys joked.

"Well, then. Perhaps we should head back to the manor, my lady," Jorah remarked. "We'll leave this to Arcadia."

"With your permission, my lady, I would like to stay behind and catch up with my friend," Farengar requested.

"It's perfectly fine. It was an honor to meet you, Arcadia," Daenerys replied.

"The honor was mine, Lady Daenerys," Arcadia replied back.

Farengar nodded to Daenerys as she and her entourage left the shop. After the door closed, he heard Arcadia speak up behind him.

"So, my old friend... what exactly are you planning by helping Daenerys Targaryen so much?"

Farengar turned to see that Arcadia had stepped behind the counter with both of her hands out of sight. He knew that she was grasping a knife, and probably a potion. She was prepared for the possibility that Farengar had gone rogue. While she wasn't a warrior, she could be quite wicked with a dagger.

"There is no need to be concerned, Arcadia. I have not betrayed the Blades. The Black Prince himself sent the order to save Daenerys' life," Farengar explained.

"Kind of overstepping your orders by helping her so much, aren't you?" Arcadia questioned.

"I was also ordered to try and find a way for peace to be made between Daenerys and Prince William," Farengar answered. "Several times, I was almost able to bring the subject up to Daenerys, but it seems to slip from my grasp."

"Do you really think that the Targaryens and the Baratheons could really make peace with one another?"

"I believe it would require Prince William and Daenerys to meet face to face, but I believe it can be achieved. They share a number of qualities."

Arcadia stared at him for a moment before relaxing.

"I hope you know what you're doing my friend. You will probably have to confess who you really are to Lady Daenerys at some point."

"I will, when the time is right," Farengar agreed before he tilted his head. "I'm surprised that you wish to join us when we leave Qarth... Spymaster Caius has recalled you to Westeros, right?"

"He did. Apparently, he thinks my skill in alchemy will be needed soon. Besides, I really am getting tired of this city," Arcadia revealed.

"It may be more unpleasant than you think," Farengar grimly spoke. "It was the Mythic Dawn who nearly assassinated Daenerys, and I believe they have contacts here in Qarth."

Arcadia's eyes widened in shock.

"The Mythic Dawn are back? Shit! This is very, very bad. These are people who managed to assassinate the Septim Emperors! We need to send a warning to Caius and the Black Prince, immediately!"

"I already have done so, as soon as I stepped into Qarth. However, the message has to travel a long ways to reach Westeros... I hope it makes it in time."

**Harrenhal**

Arya grimaced as she walked with the other prisoners, and she glanced up at seeing the ruins of Harrenhal. Gendry followed her gaze along with another prisoner, a boy that had been travelling with the Night's Watch caravan called Hot Pie. They had made friends with the fat boy as they marched to Harrenhal.

The three starred at seeing how the stone of Harrenhal seemed to be melted.

"... What kind of fire melts stone?" Gendry asked in amazement.

"Dragon fire," Arya answered. "The old rulers of Harrenhal resisted Aegon the Conqueror... so he had his dragon burn the fortress down."

"Are there dragons here?" Hot Pie asked in fear.

"No, the dragons are all dead," Gendry replied.

"Move!" a soldier yelled at them as they slowly moved into the forest.

Arya heard some screaming as they entered the ruins. They were pushed into a small pen, and Arya glared at the soldier as she was chained to a post. She could see a man not far away being tortured, causing her to shiver in fear of that happening to her. Arya then glanced over and saw another pen nearby with a single woman in it. There were also a few dead bodies around her in the pen.

Arya could see that the woman was saying something through her tears, and she strained her ears to try and hear it.

"... Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear..." the woman sobbed. "Sweet mother, sweet mother..."

"Keep away from her, child," an elderly woman suddenly spoke to Arya. "That poor woman lost her husband, her son, and her daughter to the torturer, the Tickler."

"What's she trying to do?" Arya asked.

"She is trying to perform the Black Sacrament... she is trying to call the Dark Brotherhood," the old woman answered with fear in her voice.

"The Dark Brotherhood?"

"... Assassins who serve an evil god," the old woman replied with a shudder. "We must not speak of them... doing so will only encourage their evil to come forth."

Arya stared at the woman for a moment before turning away. She was more concerned at what would become of her. They may not yet know who she really was, but that could change at any time. She really hoped that someone from the Legionary camp could find and rescue her before then. Or... maybe she could find a way to escape herself?

A huge man began to walk towards the pen. Arya grimaced and turned away from him as she realized her was Gregor Clegane, the Mountain.

"He's the one who picks who gets questioned," a prisoner remarked in fear.

The Mountain stared at the prisoners and Arya could almost feel his gaze as it passed over her.

"You," the Mountain said as he pointed at Gendry.

Arya blinked in surprised and sent a worried look towards her friend. Gendry looked back and gave her a bare hint of shaking his head, indicating for her to not expose herself on his account.

Arya grimaced as Gendry was hauled from the pen to where the torturer was waiting.

_I can't just abandon him! He's my friend and Will's half-brother!_ Arya thought to herself. _But how can I help him?_

"Where is the Legionary Ranger's hidden camp?" the Tickler asked Gendry.

"I don't know anything about any rangers," Gendry answered.

"Where is the Brotherhood hiding?"

"Don't know what that is," Gendry insisted. It was true. He had heard some Legionnaires mention something about a brotherhood, but Gendry didn't know anything about them.

The Tickler did not seem surprised about Gendry's answers and just nodded at another torturer, who lifted up a bucket with straps and placed a rat in it.

Arya's grip on her chains tightened as she knew what would happen. The bucket would be strapped to the victim and a torch would be held under it. The rat would attempt to escape the fire through the only way available: through the victim.

Just as the man was about to strap the bucket to Gendry, a group of men rode in on horses. People and soldiers bowed to the man leading them, and the torturers immediately stopped what they were doing.

Arya turned and observed the man leading the horsemen. He was old, but had a powerful presence which drew everyone's attention to him. The Mountain walked up and gave a little bow as he dismounted.

"Lord Tywin, we weren't expecting you back from the western battlements so soon," the Mountain greeted.

_Lord Tywin? This is Will's grandfather!_ Arya thought to herself in shock. She observed him carefully for a moment. She had only seen the man once, but that was when Tywin spoke with Will at Cloud Ruler, and since she had watched the meeting from the fortress walls, she had been too far away to get a good look at the grandfather of the man she loved. Will had later admitted to her that Tywin Lannister was the one person who made him think twice before taking action against him.

"I can see that, Clegane," Tywin gruffly replied as he stepped forward and looked over the prisoners. "Why are these prisoners not in their cells?"

"Cells are full, my lord," Gregor answered.

They bowed their heads in fear as Tywin walked along the side of the pen. Arya, however, refused to bow to this traitor and stayed standing. Tywin's gaze paused as he observed her for a moment.

"This lot won't be here long," a Lannister soldier spoke up. "Once we're done questioning them, we just..." He indicated up to the severed heads above.

Tywin tore his gaze from Arya to face the soldier with a displeased look.

"The last I checked, which so happens to be where I just came from, there were three Legions with fortified camps and walls outside of Harrenhal. Are we so well manned that we can discard able-bodied workers and laborers?"

The soldier hesitated and Tywin rolled his eyes as he walked past him up to Gendry.

"You," he said to Gendry, "do you have a trade?"

"... Smith, my lord," Gendry hesitantly answered. Tywin turned back towards the soldier with a look that said _You see? Idiot._

One of the soldiers turned towards Arya and saw she wasn't kneeling. He yelled at her as he swung a club at her.

"Kneel before Lord Tywin, boy!"

Arya jerked back, dodging a clumsy strike from the soldier. The commotion caught Tywin's attention as he walked up and leaned on a post while observing Arya.

"Kneel, or I'll carve your lungs out, boy," the soldier growled.

"You'll do no such thing. This one's a girl, you idiot," Tywin revealed, causing the soldier to stare at him in bewilderment. Tywin ignored him as he turned back to Arya. "Dressed as a boy... why?"

Arya was taken aback at Tywin seeing through her disguise so easily, but she answered anyway.

"Safer to travel, my lord," she carefully replied.

"Smart," Tywin noted in approval before indicating to the soldiers. "Which is more than can be said for this lot. I doubt the Legionnaires would be deceived so easily. Well, get these prisoners to work and bring the girl. I need a new cup bearer."

Arya stared after Tywin in surprise at hearing that.

_I am going to be cupbearer to Will's grandfather? I can't let Will know, he'll probably freak out, and then he will never stop teasing me about it,_ Arya thought to herself before an idea suddenly occurred to her. _If I'm Tywin's cupbearer... I might be able to learn about what he's planning for the war! If I could just find a way to send the information to Tullius... I will find a way!_

**That Evening**

As darkness began to settle over Harrenhal, one woman was still awake. It was the woman that Arya had seen by herself in one of the pens. She was still alone as she still softly chanted.

"Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear..." The woman paused before she trembled and cried into her hands. "Why... why is it not working? I keep saying the phrase over and over, but nothing happens. I just want justice for my family. Why does no one answer my pleas?"

"My sincere apologies, my dear. We would have reached you sooner, but war is a busy time for all."

The prisoner froze as she heard another woman's voice behind her. She slowly turned and her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. A woman in light red and black armor casually leaned against the side of the pen. A hood and mask covered most of her face, but the prisoner could feel the smirk hidden behind the mask.

"The Night Mother has heard your call, my dear... and I have come to answer," the Assassin smoothly spoke. "What is it that you wish? Who do you want killed?"

The prisoner stared in shock for a moment, as part of her never believed that the Dark Brotherhood existed. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"T-the man who tortures everyone, the Tickler... he killed my family. I-I... I WANT HIM DEAD!" the prisoner half shrieked in distress.

The Dark Brotherhood assassin merely tilted her head at hearing this.

"You do know, my dear, that the Dark Brotherhood requires payment?"

"I-I have payment!" The prisoner replied with a hint of desperation in her voice. She crawled over to a corner of the pen and quickly dug something up from the dirt, and she cleaned it as best as possible before turning back to the assassin. "When the soldiers took my family prisoners, I grabbed this from our house. It's an old heirloom that we kept. The soldiers didn't search me when they seized us, and I buried it in case they changed their minds. I'm certain it is valuable enough for... for this."

The Dark Brotherhood assassin took the object and examined it for a moment, and the prisoner held her breath as she waited.

"Hmmm... the payment is sufficient," the Dark Brotherhood assassin finally announced, causing the prisoner to gasp in relief. "Understand, though, I may not be able to carry this act out right away. These are busy times, as I already said."

"I don't care how long it takes, as long as the Tickler dies," the prisoner replied.

"Very well, we have a contract," the assassin said to the prisoner's delight.

"T-thank you," the prisoner stammered out as she bowed her head. When she received no reply, she raised her head back up only to gasp again in confusion.

The Dark Brotherhood Assassin was nowhere to be seen... as if she was never there.

**Qarth**

Daenerys found herself once again traveling through Qarth to Arcadia's shop. She was a little eager to know what Arcadia had managed to find out about the ships she needed.

She entered the shop to see Arcadia waiting behind the counter.

"How fairs the search for ships?" Daenerys questioned.

"I have good news... and I have bad news." Arcadia answered with a frown on her face. "The good news is, I almost found you thirty-five ships. Twenty of them for transporting your people and supplies, while the other fifteen are warships to provide protection. I spoke with the captains, and they would be willing to sail to Pentos, providing they receive a large payment beforehand on good faith, and the rest when we reached Pentos."

"That's... That's wonderful news!" Daenerys said in happiness as she believed Illyrio Mopatis could pay the sailors. She could finally get out of this city!

"You said, almost, Arcadia," Farengar noted. Daenerys glanced at him before turning back to Arcadia.

"Unfortunately," Arcadia began to explain. "When I went to the dock to speak with the captains again, I learned that someone bought them during the night. For twice the normal price, I should add."

"Bought them?" Daenerys said in shock. "What do you mean bought? And by who?"

"The captains and their crews still work the ships, but they are now owned by... Xaro Xhoan Daxos." Arcadia revealed.

Daenerys stared in disbelieve before she slowly sat in a chair.

"Khaleesi?" Jorah asked in concern.

"... First they refuse to allow me into the city... and now they are trying to keep me from leaving... I. Hate. This. City!" Daenerys growled in frustration.

"So, Xaro buys the ships in hopes of forcing Daenerys to go with his offer of marriage," Jorah summed up.

"We'll see how man likes it when I kill him," Rakharo growled.

"I think there is more to it," Arcadia spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "The ships were bought in one night, and for double the price. I doubt Xaro would spend so much coin unless he had some sort of accomplice."

"Perhaps the Mythic Dawn?" Jorah questioned causing Daenerys to glare at thinking of the cultist.

"Why don't we go ask Xaro himself?" Daenerys said as she stood up.

"He mentioned he would be travelling to the city markets this morning," Farengar spoke.

"Then that's where we're going," Daenerys declared as she led the way out of the shop.

**Battle of Oxcross**

It was a bit of a misnomer to call the conflict at Oxcross a battle. _Massacre_ was a much more suitable word.

Stafford Lannister believed that the castles along the borders of the Westerlands would prevent Robb Stark from invading, or at least delay him. Therefore, Stafford did not expect the surprise attack to come, as he was unaware that Robb had found a secret pathway to bypass the border strongholds.

In his hubris, Stafford even forewent the need to have proper sentries placed around his camp, an error that would cost him too much: when Grey Wind, Robb's direwolf, howled into the air, it had sent all the Lannister horses into a mad, frightened frenzy, and then Robb's six thousand cavalry had charged forward.

Stafford's men, caught unprepared, were quickly overrun as Stafford himself headed towards the far end of the camp, towards Tytos Brax and his five thousand men, who were in a separate camp opposite to the point the Northmen were attacking from. Stafford had hoped that this would give Tytos enough time to organize his men and launch a counterattack against the Northmen, and when he saw Lord Brax's men march towards the camp, he had a brief moment of hope that the battle could be salvaged... until his eyes landed on the banner Tytos' men were carrying: it was not the Lannister lion, but the banner of the Black Prince.

Caught between the hammer and the anvil, the battle was short and decisive, with Stafford Lannister himself being killed by Lord Karstark.

With the battle over, Robb found himself walking through the aftermath with several lords besides him.

"Ten thousand men dead or captured," Roose Bolton summed. "Another great victory for the Black Prince's cause, though we don't really have room to hold them. We may have food for now, but I see no reason to waste supplies."

"We are not going to execute prisoners, Lord Bolton. William wouldn't allow it," Robb denied.

"Of course, my lord," Roose replied. "The officers will be useful, and some may be privy to Tywin's plans."

"I doubt it."

"We'll know soon enough," Roose said with certainty. "In my house, we say 'a naked man has few secrets, a flayed man has none'."

"We are not torturing prisoners, Lord Bolton," Robb stated, rather cross with Roose's penchant for such practices.

"With respect, my lord, the Black Prince doesn't need to know, and any information we can get could be vital," Roose argued.

"The Black Prince has ways of finding out secrets," Robb countered. "Let me also remind you that the Lannisters have prisoners of their own. I will not give them reason to abuse my sister Sansa."

Roose stared for a moment before nodding. Robb then turned and saw several men walking towards him. He realized that they were the Westerners who joined him.

"Greeting, Lord Stark. I am Lord Tytos of House Brax," a man not much older than Robb spoke up. He glanced around at the battlefield. "I suppose you can consider this battle to be our official announcement that we now support the Black Prince."

"Your help is greatly welcomed, Lord Tytos. It's good to know that some Westerners are using their heads."

"Perhaps... though it took us a while," Tytos replied with a shrug before he indicated to his companions. "My brothers, Robert and Flement. Allow me introduce Lord Gawen of House Westerling and his son, Raynald, who have joined our cause."

"House Westerling? I wasn't aware that another Westerland house was to join us," Robb said in surprise.

"I brought some of my concerns about the war to Lord Tytos and found that we shared viewpoints. After some talking, we decided to change our allegiance," Lord Gawen explained. "I'm afraid my House may not be able to offer much in the way of military, but we command respect and influence here in the Westerlands that shall be committed to the Black Prince."

"The more, the better," Robb replied, happy that their strength was growing.

"Father! There you are-oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Robb blinked as a young girl suddenly walked up to Lord Gawen. She looked nervous and a little embarrassed at her interruption. She had chestnut curls in her hair, a heart-shaped face, and brown eyes. While Robb had seen far more beautiful women, he couldn't help but think this girl was rather pretty.

"You are forgiven, my dear," Gawen said with a chuckle. "What is it that you need?"

"Well... the healers need some more bandages and I though you could..." the girl shyly explained.

"There should be more supplies that can be used back at my camp, my lady," Tytos spoke up. "You may use them."

"Thank you, Lord Tytos," the girl said with a curtsey to everyone. "My apologies for the interruption, my lords."

Robb watched as the girl quickly hurried away. _She seems rather shy, but eager to help,_ he thought.

"Please, forgive the interruption, my lords. She is my daughter, Jeyne," Lord Gawen explained. "As you probably noticed, she is normally a shy girl, but has recently decided to learn more about healing arts."

"That's quite alright, Lord Gawen," Robb replied. "Though, I'm a little surprised you allowed your daughter near a battle."

"I wouldn't have ever even considered it, but I was surprised at how determined she was. I think she hopes to get over her shyness by helping the healers."

"We should return to focusing on the task at hands, my lords," Roose Bolton spoke up. "We should plan our next move for the war."

"We have knowledge and insight about the strongholds in the Westerlands to help with our strategies," Tytos offered.

"That will be a great help, Lord Tytos," Robb agreed. "Prince William wants us to seize the gold mines and bleed the Lannisters dry."

"Lord Stark, might I offer a different option for the war?" Roose Bolton said, catching Robb's attention. "With House Brax's five thousand men supporting us, we may have the forces to attack Lannisport and seize Casterly Rock. Doing so would strike a heavy blow to the Lannisters, especially to Tywin himself."

"Lord Bolton does have a point. The road to Casterly Rock is open to us, but I must advise against that," Lord Gawen spoke up. "We need to secure the castles on the border with the Riverlands, so as to protect our rear."

"Lord Gawen is right. There are still potentially twenty-five thousand men that can be raised in the southern half of the Westerlands," Tytos said in agreement with Gawen. "If we march on Casterly Rock, we could be hit from the south and would be forced to retreat."

"Losing Casterly Rock is a blow that could cause more Westerland lords to join us, and it might even push Tywin Lannister into surrendering," Roose argued. "Tywin is unable to march westwards because of the Legions laying siege to Harrenhal."

"You're forgetting, Lord Bolton, that Ser Addam Marbrand commands ten thousand men outside of Harrenhal. If we march on Casterly Rock, he could cut us off and we could find ourselves facing two Lannister armies," Robb replied before he made his decision. "Our main forces will focus on securing the border strongholds, while Tytos' troops will work with our own to seize control of the northern region of the Westerlands. That's what William wants, after all."

"... Very well, my lord," Roose replied, though he seemed a little disappointed.

A nearby cry caused Robb to look over and see two women helping a wounded soldier. He walked over to see what the matter was about.

"N-no! Please, it doesn't even hurt!" the injured Lannister soldier said in fear, fear of losing his leg.

"The rot has set in. If we don't remove the leg, you will die," the healer helping him insisted.

Seeing the young man struggle a little, Robb stepped up and pulled him onto his back.

"My Lord! Please! I don't want to be a cripple!" the young man begged.

"You are not the only one in this situation. If it's not done, you will die," Robb grimly replied before holding a rag to the young man's mouth. "Lie down and put this into your mouth."

As the healer began to saw the leg, the young soldier let out a muffled scream in pain. He tried to struggle more before Tytos helped Robb hold him down.

After the deed was over, Tytos turned to Robb.

"Thank you, Lord Stark."

"Of course," Robb replied before glancing over at the healer. "The boy was lucky you were there to help. What's your name?"

"Talisa. The boy is unlucky you were here, as he has lost that foot on your orders," the newly named Talisa remarked.

"As Lord Stark said, there are others who will suffer the same fate," Tytos interjected.

"And I'll have to saw more legs off then because of your war," Talisa remarked with some scorn.

"We are fighting to end Joffrey's tyranny and put the Black Prince on the throne," Robb argued with Talisa.

"Even with the Black Prince on the throne, how will it help that boy's foot grow back?" Talisa replied before hopping onto a carriage with another wounded soldier in it.

Robb raised an eyebrow at the wilingness to argue with a noble before speaking again.

"We are winning the war which means that it will hopefully end soon."

"Hopefully... that word is never a guarantee," Talisa said as the cart began to move away.

Robb could only stare after the strong willed woman before shaking his head.

"Sometimes, you just can't argue with a woman," Tytos said with a shrug. Robb could not help but silently agree.

**Harrenhal**

Arya placed several plates and goblets around to the different Lords discussing the war with Tywin. She listened carefully in case she could learn something valuable.

"Robb Stark has defeated Stafford's army, adding another victory to the list for the Black Prince," one lord muttered.

"Worse, House Brax and House Westerling have become turncoats and joined the Black Princes forces."

"We cannot afford another defeat! Robb Stark can now march almost anywhere in the northern half of the Westerlands. He could even march on Casterly Rock itself."

"We still have about twenty-five thousand levies being raised in the southern half of the Westerlands."

"We cannot rely on them," Tywin interrupted them all. He was in a dark mood ever since he learned that Houses Brax and Westerling had turned traitor. "We have been waiting for Robb Stark to be defeated, but it is clear that it is not going to happen. We need to break through the Legions and return to the Westerlands."

"The Legions have fortified walls connecting their camps, and the only siege equipment we can make are battering rams," a lord noted.

"It will have to do," Tywin said as he indicated to a map. "The northeastern Legion camp is the most exposed, as we can march out of the east side of Harrenhal. However, General Tullius will be aware of this. We will send a distraction force to attack this camp, while our main forces will attack the westernmost camp next to the Gods' Eye. Ser Addams' ten thousand men will attack the Legion's camp from the outside while we strike from the inside. We will break free from Harrenhal and march westwards to deal with the Stark boy."

Arya tried her best to keep a grimace from appearing on her face at hearing this. She needed to find a way to warn Tullius, but how?

"It will take several days to make the battering rams for the attack, my lord," another lord noted.

"We'll decide when to attack at a later time, in case there are spies in the camp," Tywin said to them. The lords nodded in understanding.

Arya brought a pitcher of wine for Tywin and his officers, but he suddenly spoke up.

"Not wine, water," Tywin insisted before turning to the lords to explain. "We'll be here for some time going over details of the attack."

No lord complained despite most of them looking tired and wore out. Tywin could tell that the defeats they had suffered were taking their toll.

"... Girl," Tywin suddenly spoke, startling Arya. "Where are you from?"

"Maidenpool, my lord," Arya answered.

"And who are the lords of Maidenpool? Remind me," Tywin said as he stared at Arya.

"... House Mooton." Arya replied after thinking for a moment.

"And what is their sigil?" Tywin continued. Arya did her best to keep calm as she wracked her brain to try and remember. Despite her attempts, she simply couldn't remember, and for once she wished Sansa was here, because she was the one that knew about all the houses and their sigils.

"A red salmon," Tywin finally spoke after waiting a moment. "I think a Maidenpool girl would remember that. You're a Northerner, aren't you?"

Arya was dumbfounded at how easily Tywin saw through her, so she slowly nodded, having no way to deny it.

"Good," Tywin replied. "Tell me, what do they say about Prince William in the North?"

Arya blinked as she gathered her thoughts.

"... They call him the Black Prince."

"They call him that everywhere in the realm, what else do they say?"

"They say he's a behemoth who rides on a horse from Oblivion itself. That he's clad in black armor that's indestructible. They say he can't be killed," Arya answered, fantasizing hints of truth.

"And do you believe these tales?" Tywin questioned.

"No," Arya answered, causing Tywin to look back at his lords with a _you see?_ look. Arya was not done talking though. "_Anyone_ can be killed."

Tywin's and Arya's eyes met and they stared each other down.

"... Fetch that water," Tywin finally ordered.

Arya was glad to be out of Tywin's eyesight. She was surprised when Tywin say through her disguise as a boy, but was even more shocked that he could tell she was from the North.

_Now I know why Will second guesses himself when dealing with his grandfather,_ Arya thought to herself. When she reached the water barrel, she was taken aback when she saw a Lannister helmet sitting on it.

"A girl says nothing," a voice spoke behind Arya, and she jerked around in surprise to see a man leaning against the wall behind her. "A girl keeps her mouth closed. No one hears... and friends may talk in secret, yes?"

Arya was thrown off a bit by the man's way of talking, but she understood what he meant. Her eyes narrowed as she realized who he was.

"You're the man I helped when I was captured," Arya realized.

"A man is who he is. This man is called Jaqen H'ghar, while the boy became a girl," the newly named Jaqen grinned as he referred to Arya.

"I was always a girl," Arya insisted.

"And I was always aware... but the girl keeps secrets." Jaqen said with a smirk and Arya was suddenly worried he knew her identity. His next words put her at ease, however. "It is not for a man to spoil them."

"You are one of them now," Arya accused with a frown. "I should have let you burn in that cart."

"And you fetch water for one of them now. Why is this right for you and wrong for me?"

"I... I didn't have a choice," Arya denied.

"You did, I did... and here we are," Jaqen replied before he took a few step closer to Arya. "A man pays his debts. A man owes three."

"Three what?" Arya asked in confusion.

"The Red God takes what is his, lovely girl, and only death may pay for life. You saved me and the two I was with. You stole three deaths from the Red God. We have to give them back," Jaqen explained, before he tilted his head. "Speak three names, and the man will do the rest. Three lives I will give you, no more, no less."

Arya stared in bewilderment and a hint of fear at the man. Was he saying she could name three people and he would kill them? That was an odd concept to repay something. Arya was not sure she could trust this Jaqen, however. Still, she would see what would happen.

"The one who tortures everyone," Arya said.

"A man needs a name," Jaqen softly insisted.

"I don't know his name... they call him the Tickler."

Jaqen smiled and nodded.

"That is enough. Go now, boy, your master is thirsty."

Arya stared for another moment before she slowly left. She let out a breath as she hurried along. She was about done with extraordinary occurrences for one day.

Then a hand reached out from a secluded corner and clamped over her mouth before dragging her out of sight.

"MMMRRPPPHHH!" Arya let out a muffled yell as she tried to struggle from her captor's grip.

"Calm down, Arya! It me!" a woman's voice spoke behind her.

Arya froze at hearing the voice as the hand left her mouth.

"Aela?"

"Shhh!" the huntress hissed at Arya before glancing around to see if anyone heard them. "I'm so glad I found you, Arya. I've been trying to sneak into Harrenhal for days. I need to get you out of here."

"No!" Arya argued. "I'm glad to see you, but I need you to take a message to General Tullius!"

"What? Arya, your safety is more important. You can give a message to Tullius after we sneak out tonight."

"I know what Tywin is planning. He is going to attack soon. I don't know when yet, but I can find out." Arya insisted. She then gave the details of Tywin's plan to attack the Legions. "I'm Tywin's cupbearer. I can get a lot more information about his plans."

"His cupbearer? That only increases the chance of him discovering you! The information you have may be helpful, but it's not a risk I can afford to take," Aela said while shaking her head.

"I can get more information that will help with the war!" Arya argued.

"I'm sorry, Arya, but I can't do that."

"Yes, you will. I won't leave until I find out when the attack is to occur," Arya stubbornly stated.

"Arya," Aela growled in anger. "I will drag you out if I have to."

"From the middle of an enemy camp?" Arya refuted with a raised eye. "Let me stay, Aela, it could be the difference between victory and defeat."

Aela glared at Arya before palming her face.

"So stubborn... just like your beloved William can be. I hope you know what you're doing."

Arya grinned in triumph.

"It'll be alright, just wait and see."

**Fourth Legion's Camp, Storm's End**

"Preparations for the Third Legion to sail and land north of King's Landing are finished, My Prince," Galmar Stone-Fist announced in his usual gruff tone. "Just say the word, and the Legion will be sailing within a day."

"We must wait to send the Third Legion north, Your Grace," Stannis remarked. "If negotiations go sour, we will need their help."

"I know that," William replied.

"Reports show that Renly is marching the twenty thousand Stormlords east to our location. The troops of the Reach are still camped at Bittersbridge," Hadvar, Legate of the Fourth Legion, said.

"It's a gesture of strength, but also one of honesty, by leaving the Reach's troops at Bitterbridge," William summed up. "Robb's recent victory will boost our position during negotiations, thankfully."

The tent flap opened to reveal Caius, who stepped in with a few papers.

"My Prince, I have important news to report," Caius revealed, handing a message to William.

After reading the message, William's eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"So, the Greyjoys are rebelling and are planning to attack the North."

"It seems that the Greyjoys will never learn their lesson," Stannis remarked. "We'll just have to defeat them again."

"Theon Greyjoy has fled the Iron Isles and made his way to Torrhen's Lake to meet with the Sixth Legion," Caius informed. "But there's more, my agent has sent word that a large Ironborn armada of about two hundred and fifty ships have sailed southwards instead of for the North."

"I'm glad Theon chose to help us," William sighed in happiness for his friend's choice. "Send word that he is the new Legate of the Sixth Legion, along with the orders to do whatever is necessary to defend the North. As for this Ironborn armada... do we know where they are targeting?"

"I'm afraid our agent couldn't get that information, my Prince."

"They will most likely target the Stormlands," Stannis guessed. "They want revenge for the humiliation that I myself helped deliver to them."

"Try and keep tabs on this armada, Caius. I want to know where they plan to land," William ordered.

A moment later, the tent opened again.

"Prince William," Catelyn greeted. "Lord Stannis."

"Lady Catelyn," Stannis said, his tone as mournful as he could, expressing his regret for Eddard Stark's death.

"Lady Catelyn," William greeted. "It's good to see you, though you came earlier than I expected."

"I ended up leaving early to meet you, Prince William. Renly should arrive in a few days," Catelyn replied before glancing behind her. "Although, I did not come alone."

William followed Catelyn's gaze as a young woman entered the tent.

"Greetings, Prince William," Margaery spoke as she gave a curtsey. "It's been years since we last met."

"Lady Margaery?" William stated in surprise. _Oh, I see... so that's what they want,_ he thought. "This is... an unexpected pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, my Prince," Margaery smiled back. "When Lady Stark informed my family and Lord Renly that she was riding ahead, I decided to come along, and perhaps smooth things over before the official meetings."

"We are honored to have you as a guest, my lady," William replied. "We'll have some quarters set up for you immediately. I'm sure you are tired from your journey and would like to rest."

"Oh no, I'm not tired at all. In fact," Margaery tilted her head with a cute smile. "I wouldn't mind discussing things with you right now. Of course, if you're busy, we can do it some other time."

"I'm not aware of anything else that needs to be discussed..." William began as he glanced at his officers. They shook their heads to indicate there was not, and William silently wished there was. "I suppose I have some time to spend with an honored guest. Though, I would like to speak with you later, Lady Catelyn."

"Of course, my Prince," Catelyn replied with a smile that William could tell was fake.

"Shall we then, my Prince? I would love it if you showed me around," Margaery requested.

William nodded, but hesitated when he realized Margaery was waiting for him to offer his arm. He mentally sighed, wondering why women liked to mess up with him so, and escorted Margaery out into the camp. Delphine and Barristan looked at each other before following.

"... Follow them as well, Davos," Stannis ordered the Onion Knight. "She's going to be trouble."

Davos nodded and left after his Prince as well.

A short while later, William was making idle conversation with Margaery. Thankfully, she had let go of his arm at some point.

"I suppose congratulations are in order, for winning so many victories. It's a pity that my family waited to get involved so late in the war."

"You're lucky. I've seen more battles than I wanted to see," William replied.

"A number of noblemen seek out battle for fame and glory," Margaery noted.

"If you pardon me, a number of noblemen are idiots who don't know what a battle is truly like."

"Idiots and geniuses among both commoners and noblemen alike. Although, I believe you are not an idiot, for having your outlook on war," Margaery replied before she turned leaned closer to William. "Of course, you must do whatever it takes... if you're to become king."

William stopped and turned towards Margaery.

"Whatever it takes... what if it takes more than what I'm willing to give?"

"That's the sacrifice a king must be willing to give," Margaery answered.

William raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you're trying to convince me to not become king, I have to say you're doing a fine job at it, Lady Margaery."

Margaery let out a small chuckle, but her mind was whirling. She had immediately realized that a forward, seductive approach would not affect the Black Prince much. She realized that the moment he hesitated to offer her his arm. She would have to try a different approach.

"How many years has it been since you visited Highgarden, my Prince? Five? Almost six?" Margaery idly asked.

"Five years," William answered. "We didn't talk too much back then. I recall that you spent most of that time with my brother Joffrey."

"True, I regret not being able to spend time with the rest of your family." Margaery decided to change her tactics and try something that she never tried before and was risky... honesty. "Although, that happens when you're ordered to try and seduce the Crown Prince in whatever way possible."

William blinked and raised an eyebrow again at Margaery when she said that.

"Not something I expected you to admit."

"I was trained for the Game of Thrones, my Prince. Ladies who are trained for that are expected to go for the most eligible bachelors available," Margaery replied before slyly smirking at William. "And quite frankly, my Prince, you have become the most eligible bachelor in all the Seven Kingdoms."

William stared at her for a moment.

"And speaking plainly about this is the best idea you came up with to gain my attention?"

"Oh, come now, Prince William. You're a very smart person," Margaery smiled with confidence. "You knew exactly why I was here the moment I stepped into your command tent. What's the point in keeping up pretenses?"

"And being so open is to help me in choosing you? As you just said, I could choose any girl, as I'm the most eligible bachelor, and let's not forget that I am already betrothed to another."

"Ahh, but I have an advantage that most other ladies do not. I have been trained for the Game of Thrones. You are aware that my grandmother is called the Queen of Thorns? I learned everything from her." Margaery then tilted her head a bit before she leaned in close while giving William a sensual look. "Can you honestly say that I would not be an ideal queen?"

_At that same moment in Harrenhal, Arya, for some strange reason she could not understand, suddenly had a strong urge to kill someone of the female gender._

"Not to mention, I honestly do like you," Margaery continued to speak. "And even though it has been five years since we last met, a part of you still likes me."

Margaery then turned and strode off, giving William one last smile over her shoulder. William just watched her leave before letting out a sigh.

"Some people would say that she is too smart for her own good," Delphine commented as she walked up behind William.

"She does have a point," William said with a shrug. "Margaery is smart, knows how to be a queen, and she even has a nice personality, when she isn't scheming... but Margaery has forgotten one very important factor."

"What is that, my Prince?" Barristan asked.

"She is not Arya," William simply answered before he headed back towards his command tent.

_In Harrenhal, Arya suddenly got another strange feeling. Although, this time it was a warm feeling of success._

_**That evening**_

William let out a sigh as he laid in bed. His meeting with Margaery earlier had him thinking of Arya again. He wished he could see her, talk with her about going for a ride, or exploring some old castle ruin.

Of course, that was if she didn't want to have another sword duel. He mentally chuckled as he fell asleep.

Sometime later in the night, William barely opened his eyes as he felt something slip in at the back of the tent. His back was facing the rear of the tent as he grasped the knife he kept with him under the covers before rolling over to look at the intruder.

He couldn't keep his mouth from dropping as he saw Arya standing next to the bed with a smile.

"Arya?" William stated in confusion. "How... you can't be here."

"I came to see you," Arya said before she crawled onto the bed.

William felt heat rising to his cheeks as Arya sat on his lap above him with a seductive look. Now, William would be lying if he said he had not thought of some scenario like this at least once. His mind was still trying to grasp what was going on.

"... Is this a dream?" He dumbly asked.

"If it is, then it's a very good dream. Is it not, William?" Arya smirked at him before she began to lean down for a kiss.

_William?_

Just as Arya's lips were about to meet his, William grabbed her shoulders and jerked her away.

"Who are you?" William demanded, suddenly suspicious.

"What wrong? It's me, William," the false Arya asked.

"What's wrong is that Arya calls me Will," William replied with his eyes narrowed.

The widening of the person's eyes above him was all William needed to know.

"FUS RO!"

The Shout slammed into the imposter, sending her flying across the tent. William did not use the full Shout because he wanted to know who would dare impersonate Arya. He jumped out of bed and grabbed Dragonbane as several Blades ran into the tent with swords ready to defend their Prince. There was a brief shimmer as the illusion spell wore off to reveal the imposter's true form.

"... You... bitch..." William growled as Melisandre weakly looked up to see the Black Prince's eyes blazing. Two Blades grabbed Melisandre and hauled her up.

"How dare you try something like this... using the form of the girl I love no less?" William continued to growl.

Melisandre let out a small chuckle.

"I am a servant willing to do whatever her God demands of her. I will do whatever is required to spread the Red God's truth. I advise you to forget the Northern girl, Young Warrior. Either she will soon become a threat to you, or you will choose the kingdoms over her. That is what I've seen in my flames."

"... Get this fanatic out of my tent and into a cell. Have a few mages from among the Blades watch her as well, and do not let anyone from Dragonstone approach her without my consent," William ordered. Melisandre was dragged out but she sent one last knowing smirk towards William before she was gone.

_What did she mean that Arya would become either a threat or I would choose the kingdoms over her?_ William thought to himself.

**North of the Wall**

"We're here," Serana announced as she indicated with her hand. Jon looked up at the ancient temple of Meridia. A statue of the Daedric Prince was on the top of the temple.

"Well, can't say I'm looking forward to this," Grenn nervously remarked.

"Me neither," Agmaer agreed.

Jon said nothing as he marched up some stairs towards the statue.

**_Look at my temple, lying in ruins. Yet, it pales when compared to my anger at undead being sent into its halls._**

Everyone froze as the heard the voice of Meridia talking from thin air.

_**Even worse, the undead stalk the halls of my temple. Draugr sent as an insult to me. Place my beacon on the statue, Jon Snow. Then enter and cleanse the temple of any undead and slay the Draugr Deathlord. Burn their corpses and let the light of my beacon shine through my temple once more.**_

Jon glanced around as he waited to see if Meridia would speak more, but was met with silence.

"Damn, now it turns out that children's stories are real," Grenn nervously muttered.

"All legends are based off something real," Serana mused.

Jon then placed the beacon on the pedestal and they all watched in amazement as a beam of light shone from the beacon into a hole that led into the temple.

"So, we have to kill these Draugr..." Agmaer started.

"And guide the light through the temple," Sam finished.

"What exactly is a Draugr?" Jon questioned.

"It's is similar to the wights that the White Walkers create, but they are much smarter," Serana explained. "Thankfully, they can be killed by regular weapons, but they are vulnerable to fire. Be careful while you're in there. Be especially careful when you fight the Draugr Deathlord. They are extremely dangerous, as they may use magic and can even use the power of the Dragon Shout."

Jon, Sam, Grenn, and Agmaer looked at each other before looking back at Serana.

"Are you not coming in with us?" Sam asked.

"I would, but... Meridia despises the undead, and I am technically an undead. I would rather not give her reason to focus her wrath on me by entering her temple." Serana shrugged.

Jon stared at her for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"So be it. Let's get this over with."

As Jon moved towards the temple door, he felt a hand touch his arm.

"Jon..." Serana said with hesitation. "Be careful."

Jon looked into her eyes and nodded. Nothing more needed to be said between them. He made his way down to the door and stood in front of it for a moment.

"So... we're really doing this?" Grenn asked as he lit two torches, handing one to Jon.

Jon glanced at him before looking back at the door.

"I won't force any of you to come with me. If you wish to stay out here... I won't hold it against you."

Jon turned back to his friends to see what they would choose. Grenn met his gaze and nodded before his shifted the torch to his left hand and drew his sword with his right. Agmaer drew his axe while Sam loaded his crossbow.

Jon looked forward with determination before he opened the door and entered, with his friends following. The inside of the temple was eerie and shadows seemed to try and cling to everything as they slowly moved through the temple. None of them spoke while they kept their eyes peeled for movement.

They came to a room where the light was shining onto an altar with a beacon similar to Meridia's beacon on the front. It took only a moment to activate it and follow the light deeper into the temple.

Finally, they reached a corner and Jon slowly glanced around into a large room to see his first Draugr. The creature looked like an ancient corpse that had been frozen and mummified. A blue glow shone from his eyes and the thing wore some ancient armor.

Jon saw two more Draugr stalking around before spotting a fourth up high with a bow. He turned back towards his companions.

"Three on our level. One archer up above," Jon whispered. "Sam, take out the archer. Remember, burn them as well."

They all nodded back, and Jon took a deep breath. He then stepped around the corner with Grenn and Agmaer flanking him and Sam bringing up the rear.

The Draugr immediately stopped and slowly turned to face them.

"...Aav Dilon! (Join the Dead)" the lead Draugr spoke before drawing an ancient sword.

Jon and his companions let out war cries as they charged forth and battle commenced.

**Sunspear, Dorne**

Oberyn Martell let out a satisfied sigh before groaning as he forced himself out of his bed. He put on a robe as the door opened as a servant placed some wine and a letter on a nearby table. Oberyn poured himself a glass, and sipped the wine while he began to read the letter. His paramour, Ellaria Sand, left the bed and stood behind him, playing with his hair, while the two girls and the young man that had shared their pleasure left the bed and got dressed.

"What is it about, love?" Ellaria asked Oberyn in curiosity, referring to the letter.

"More news about the war, my dear," Oberyn replied as he set the wine down to take Ellaria's hand and kiss it as he continued to glance over the letter. "It seems the forces of the Black Prince have won yet another battle."

"Sounds like this war may be over soon. A pity. Many in Dorne have suggested that we join. Especially after what the Lannisters did to your poor sister and her children," Ellaria noted.

"Indeed. I spoke with my brother on the idea, but he decided to wait until either the Black Prince or the Lannisters approached us," Oberyn mused as he stroke his small beard. "We may despise the Lannisters for what they did... but it was done for the benefit of Robert Baratheon. Therefore, we are not so eager to join the Black Prince until given better reason to do so."

"I've heard some of your daughters talking with your niece, Arianne. Apparently, your niece has offered to go meet the Black Prince while your daughters..." Ellaria smiled with curiosity. "Some of your daughters expressed interest in meeting the Black Prince's bodyguards, the Blades. They mentioned how you were beaten by a Blade in your youth. Tell me, love, how is such a thing possible?"

"Ahhh, yes..." Oberyn mused as he glanced into empty space in memory. "She was tall, golden haired, and a beauty. She was strong and fit, but still womanly with curves. Seeing her there, practicing with a sword, with such focus and intensity... I could not help but wonder what a woman like her would be like in bed."

Ellaria let out a small laugh in amusement before Oberyn continued to speak.

"Would she have been like what her faced showed? Focused, intense, perhaps dominant? Or would she have had some interesting quirk of sorts that one would not expect? I was determined to find out."

"And?" Ellaria questioned.

"And so, I decided to challenge the Blades' lover, a shorter man from Braavos, to try and impress her," Oberyn explained before shrugging. "I fought him, he was quite skilled, but I won in the end. Afterwards, the Blade challenged me and... I lost. Simply as that."

"Must be quite deadly of a woman to beat you, lover," Ellaria remarked as she snuggled up with Oberyn.

"Indeed. Now, she serves the Black Prince and is probably passing her skills to him..." Oberyn trailed off as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Ahhh, that's why my daughters want to meet the Black Prince. I've taught them some combat skills, and they're eager to test themselves against a student of the woman who defeated me. Heh, heh."

"They might not get that chance since the war may end soon," Ellaria noted.

"We shall see. Things may change soon enough."

**King's Landing**

"You're here to answer for your brother's latest treason," Joffrey declared as he leveled a crossbow at Sansa.

The news of yet another victory for the traitors that followed his brother had sent Joffrey into another of his enraged tantrums. Learning that two Westerner houses have joined the traitor had only added to his anger.

_All I ever hear is victory after victory for William!_ Joffrey thought in anger. _It was bad enough when I heard those ridiculous rumors about William having some sort of dragon powers, now I hear he has gain another victory that he didn't even win himself. I don't care what mother suggested before, once the fifteen thousand men being reformed into a new royal army are ready, I'm going to lead them to crush the traitor myself!_

Sansa stared back nervously. She did not think Joffrey would carry through any threats in front of the Court, but she did not want to antagonize him too much. However, she still was not going to bend her knee to him.

"Whatever victory my brother has gained, I had nothing to do with it. I was here in King's Landing, how could I have done anything?" Sansa asked.

"Ser Lancel, tell her of this outrage," Joffrey ordered, ignoring Sansa's words.

"Using some vile sorcery, your brother fell on Stafford Lannister's with an army of wolves. Thousands of good men were butchered. After the slaughter, the Northmen feasted on the slain," Lancel spoke, causing some people to whisper in fear.

Sansa turned and stared at Lancel with a raised eye. Lancel was a little taken aback at the look she gave him.

"Sorcery? An army of wolves? Feasting on the slain?" Sansa questioned at Lancel for everyone to hear. "Did you come up with this stupid and ridiculous excuse for the Lannisters' inability to defeat my brother?"

Lancel blinked at her unexpected reply. Sansa just turned back to Joffrey.

"If your officers are unable to win on the field, surely they can give you a better explanation, rather than tell some sort of tale a children would not believe."

Joffrey glared at her in anger. He had never expected Sansa to start standing up for herself like this. He was getting tired of it. A thought on how to push her back into what she should be and send a message to his brother and his supporters came to mind.

"Tale or not... I think I need to send a message to show that I'm not afraid of my brother," Joffrey arrogantly stated as he lowered his crossbow. "I will show them that I'm not to be trifled with, but how to do so when my mother has requested to keep you alive?"

Sansa felt a twinge of fear in her, but stayed standing and staring back at Joffrey. Joffrey just stared at her for a moment before taking a few steps forwards and motioned for Ser Meryn to approach him.

"My lord," Ser Meryn stated as he approached and bowed.

"Ser Meryn," Joffrey began to speak, giving Sansa a malicious smirk as he did so. "How about... the ring finger on her left hand? I believe that would be a good message."

Ser Meryn glanced at Sansa, who had a confused look, before turning back to Joffrey for confirmation. Joffrey just nodded with his cruel grin.

_What does he mean, my ring finger?_ Sansa thought in confusion as Ser Meryn began to walk down to steps towards her. Another Kingsguard walked up behind her and suddenly grabbed her arms.

"W-what are you doing?!" she demanded to know before she was forced to her knees. The Kingsguard behind her then gripped her left wrist and laid her hand flat on the ground. Sansa looked up to see Ser Meryn draw his knife... and then she realized what they were about to do.

"N-no... NO DON'T! PLEASE DON'T!" Sansa desperately yelled as she tried to struggle. Ser Meryn ignored her as he crouched down and before Sansa could react, she felt blinding pain shoot through her and she screamed.

Joffrey smirked in satisfaction as the Kingsguard let Sansa go. Sansa stayed on the ground cradling her left hand as she sobbed in pain. Ser Meryn walked up to him and presented Sansa's severed finger for him to see.

"Well, I believe that this is a perfect message to send to the Northerners, wouldn't you agree?" Joffrey cruelly asked Sansa.

Sansa slowly looked up while trying to ignore the pain and the blood that fell from her hand onto her dress. Her tear stained eyes slowly turned towards Ser Meryn.

"... Y-you... are... no knight!" she yelled at Ser Meryn before turning towards Joffrey. "... and you... are no king! You're just a monster!"

"Well, I guess the lesson didn't sink in, did it?" Joffrey remarked. "I believe you need to teach her another, Ser Meryn. Leave her face, as I like her pretty."

Ser Meryn nodded before he again began to approach Sansa when...

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Everyone turned to see it was Tyrion who had yelled out. The dwarf strode forward with Bronn following but stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on Sansa and saw she was cradling a bloody hand.

"In the name of all the gods, what have you done!" Tyrion demanded as stared in disbelief at Sansa. He then turn to Ser Meryn. "Did you do this? What sort of knight harms a defenseless girl in such a way?"

"The kind that serves his king, Imp," Ser Meryn growled in return, drawing his sword an inch.

"Careful now, we wouldn't want to get blood all over that pretty white cloak," Bronn threatened Ser Meryn with a cocky grin. Ser Meryn sheathed his sword immediately.

"Someone tend to Lady Sansa before she faints from blood lose," Tyrion ordered. "And get a Maester as well."

As a young knight left the room to find a Maester, Sandor walked forward and crouched in front of Sansa. His eyes met hers with a sorrowful look before he ripped a strip of cloth from his white cloak. Sansa was surprised when the Hound began to carefully and delicately bandage her hand with the cloth strip.

Tyrion gave Joffrey a glare as he walked up some of the throne steps.

"She may be called a hostage, but having a hostage can be a delicate matter. What were you thinking, by ordering to have one of her fingers removed?"

"I'm punishing her-"

"For what crimes?" Tyrion cut him off. "She doesn't fight her brother's battles. Need I remind you that your uncle Jaime is still a prisoner? Any harm you deal to her means that the same could be done to Jaime."

Joffrey just let out a laugh.

"William doesn't have the balls to do anything."

"So, torturing a girl means that you have balls?" Tyrion asked with a raised eye before shaking his head. "Even halfwits have more sense than that."

"You can't talk to me like that!" Joffrey whined in annoyance. "I am the king and I can do as I please. If I want to send a message in this fashion, I can do it!"

"The Mad King did as he liked. Did your uncle Jaime ever tell you what happened to him?"

"No one threatens His Grace in the presence of the Kingsguard," Ser Meryn spoke up as he gripped the handle of his sword again.

Tyrion rolled his eyes in exasperation at having to deal with so many fools.

"I'm not threatening the king, I'm merely educating my nephew. Bronn, the next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him. You'll be doing us all a favor."

Ser Meryn jerked his head over towards Bronn who looked back with an eager grin that dared the knight to say something.

"_That_ was a threat, see the difference?" Tyrion asked before he walked back towards Sansa.

Tyrion glanced at Sansa before offering his hand to her. Sansa blinked in surprise that she seemed to have an ally after all. After a moment, she accepted his offered hand and began to walk out of the room with Tyrion while Joffrey glared after them.

"I cannot express how sorry I am that this happened," Tyrion whispered to Sansa. "I promise you that I will have someone watch over you and report to me so that no harm comes to you again."

"... Thank you, Lord Tyrion. You are a better person than most of your family," Sansa replied. "The sooner my brother and Prince William win this war, the better."

Tyrion stopped walking and watched as Sansa left to have her hand treated.

"... Indeed, my lady... indeed," Tyrion whispered to himself.

**Meridia's Temple, North of the Wall**

Jon's sword impaled another Draugr before he stepped back. Another Draugr charged him, but a cross bolt from Sam slammed into it and it fell, once more dead.

"Is everyone well?" Jon asked.

"I'm fine," Sam announced.

"Good here, too," Genn said from the other side of the chamber.

"A small scratch, nothing serious," Agmaer said as he tied a cloth around his arm.

Jon nodded and began to burn the Draugr corpses with a torch. They had fought their way through a number of chambers, each with a couple of Draugr. As they continued deeper into the temple, they also activated the pedestals that allowed the beam of light to illuminate the temple.

"These things are tough," Grenn remarked, "but not as tough as I expected."

"That's what I though as well," Agmaer agreed.

"I think we're about to reach the final chamber," Sam noted as he glanced at the door. "I'm willing to bet a Draugr Deathlord is much more dangerous."

"Sam's right. Let's not get cocky. Keep your guard up," Jon ordered before he started towards the final room.

They moved together and finally reached a door that led into a massive room. Jon could see the beam of light landing on some sort of pedestal at the other end of the room. To his surprise, he didn't see any Draugr. He hesitantly entered the room with his companions following.

_Something's wrong,_ Jon thought to himself. They all froze when they heard some sort of growl. A figure stepped from the side of the room and casually walked towards the center in front of the pedestal. It then slowly turned to face them.

Even Jon was a little taken aback by the figure in front of them. The Draugr Deathlord's armor was black in color, the horned helmet being the most notable piece. It held a sword in its hand as it stared at them with cold, glowing blue eyes.

Sam stayed back with his crossbow as Jon, Grenn, and Agmaer slowly advanced. The Deathlord made no move as they approached. It just stared at them, waiting.

Finally they charged... and the Deathlord just opened its mouth.

"FUS RO!"

None of them were ready for the Shout as it slammed into them. Jon took the main brunt of the attack and it sent him flying almost all the way back to Sam, whose mouth dropped in shock.

The Deathlord marched forward menacingly. Sam fired a cross bolt that slammed into the Deathlord's shoulder, but the creature just jerked it out dismissively before raising his left hand, which glowed with magic, and an ice spike flew forward. Sam yelped as he dropped, and the ice spike flew over him.

Agmaer had recovered and charged forward with his axe. The Deathlord spun with inhuman speed and blocked the attack, to then start to strike blow after blow, powerful attacks that Agmaer could barely block in time. Then, the Deathlord backhanded him and gave a powerful kick that sent Agmaer flying into a pillar.

Jon quickly charged forward and the Deathlord turned to face him. He traded blows with the monster as Grenn tried to attack it from behind, but the Deathlord slammed its shoulder into Jon, sending him stumbling back, and turned to fire another ice spike that stabbed Grenn's shoulder. Grenn dropped his sword in pain, and the Deathlord was on him in an instant, grabbing him by the neck and roaring into his face before throwing him across the room.

Again, Jon charged the Deathlord, who started to turn around to face him, but suddenly Sam managed to strike him with another cross bolt. The distraction allowed Jon to get close and, with a swing of his sword, he knocked the Deathlord's sword out of his hand. However, when he swung again for the kill, the Deathlord managed to grab his wrist. The monster growled as it tightened its gripe on Jon's wrist, and he winced in pain as he tried to keep a hold of his sword, but it was all for naught as the blade fell from his hand.

The Deathlord punched Jon's stomach, leaving him without air, and then brought a fist down on him, sending Jon to the ground in pain. Fortunately for him, before it could continue its attack, Sam managed to pierce its back with another cross bolt, making it turn and fire another ice spike at Sam. The boy ducked behind a pillar and loaded another bolt as the spike flew past, to then poke his head out in order to keep the Deathlord's attention on him, but he had pull back again before a third ice spike hit him.

Jon used the Deathlord's distraction to crawl towards his sword and grab it. Standing up, he charged again at the monster's back, hoping to stab his sword through it, but, on the last second, the Deathlord turned towards him again.

"FUS RO!"

Jon was once again hit by the Shout, which sent him flying towards the pedestal, losing his sword again in the process. He groaned in pain as he saw that the Deathlord had picked up its sword and was walking towards him. Sam tried to catch its attention by hitting him again with a cross bolt, but the Deathlord did not even flinch as it continued to walk, a promise of death in its cold eyes.

Jon desperately glanced around, seeing that his sword was out of his reach, and then he blinked in surprise. On the pedestal, there was a golden-colored sword, with light shining from its circular guard. Considering that he had nothing to lose, he reached up and grasped the sword handle, pulling it free right on time to block the Deathlord's strike.

Rapidly, Jon struck low, scratching the monster's leg. To his shock, fire flew from the sword and covered the Deathlord, which let out its first scream of pain as it burned. Jon struck again, this time stabbing the blade into the Deathlord's chest, and fire exploded around it in a small shockwave. The Deathlord gave one last scream, and it turned into ash.

Jon gasped in amazement before staring down at the glowing sword in his hand.

_**It is done. My temple is cleansed.**_

A bright light then engulfed the room.

On top of the temple, Serana shielded her eyes as a blinding light shone from the statue. When it cleared, she blinked in surprise at seeing Jon, Sam, Grenn, and Agmaer appearing before her. She immediately rushed to Jon while Sam tended to Grenn and Agmaer.

"Jon! Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"What do I look like?"

"Like you took a stroll through Oblivion," Serana answered.

"Then that's about how I feel," Jon chuckled. He then glanced down to see that the glowing sword was still in his hand.

_**You have completed my task, Jon Snow, and you have proved yourself worthy as my champion. However, while my temple has been cleared, there are more undead that must be laid to rest. A new day must dawn, and you shall be its herald.**_

_**The sword you carry is my artifact, the mighty Dawnbreaker. Take it, and purge the corruption from the dark corners of the world! Wield its flaming light in my name!**_

_**But know this, Jon Snow, the true enemy that must be defeated is not one that you can face. Even with the power of Dawnbreaker, the true enemy is not one you are meant to challenge. That fate lies with another. Until we speak again, know that Meridia is watching over you.**_

Jon stared at the statue in confusion.

"What true enemy?"

"She did not tell us, Jon. Perhaps we are not meant to know yet. Daedric Princes like to treat us mortals like toys sometimes," Serana muttered. Jon looked like he wanted to know more but decided to let it be as he helped check on his friends.

Serana, on the other hand, was thinking about the discussion she had with Meridia while Jon was in the temple.

**Nearby Storm's End**

William chose to have the negotiations take place at a more neutral setting. He had a large wall-less tent set up, with tables and chairs placed beneath it, so that the Legionary camps and Renly's camp were both within view of the tent. Food and wine was available for whoever wished for some.

William stood to meet his uncle as he arrived with his entourage.

"Nephew! It's good to see you again!" Renly greeted as he hugged William. "You remember Lord Mace Tyrell, do you not?"

"Greetings, Prince William. It's been many years," Mace spoke as he bowed. "I congratulate you for the great victories that you have won and have been won in your honor. May the gods bless your name and -"

"Oh, come now, Mace! Prince William didn't travel all this way to be congratulated for the thousandth time about some battle he won," Olenna Tyrell interrupted as she sat down in a chair. "I imagine he is growing a bit bored about such things."

William both mentally sighed and chuckled at the display.

"Lord Tyrell, Lady Olenna. It has been some time, indeed."

"I agree with Lady Olenna," Stannis spoke up. "We don't need to waste time with trivial things."

"I know you may not like these sort of things, Stannis," Renly replied. "But you don't need to make things unpleasant."

"I suggest you watch your tongue, Renly. I will not be chided by someone whose loyalty is in question," Stannis growled.

"That's enough," William interrupted. "I brought my Blades to act as bodyguards, not to keep you from going at each other's throats like little children."

"Impressive bodyguards, I should say," Renly noted as he glanced at the roughly twenty or so Blades. He focused on two in particular. "Grandmaster Delphine's more recently gained famed precedes her, and Barristan Selmy... It's good to see at least one of the Kingsguard is loyal to William."

Next to Renly, Brienne's eyes widened as she heard the name Delphine. She immediately focused her attention on the Grandmaster.

"I am no longer a member of the Kingsguard, but I serve Prince William with equal honor as one of his Blades," Barristan replied to Renly.

"Grandmaster Delphine..." Brienne spoke up, unable to contain herself any longer. She gave a deep bow in respect. "I have been told many stories about you. It is truly an honor and privilege to have this chance to meet the Grandmaster of the Order of Blades in person."

"You are Brienne of Tarth," Delphine noted and gave a bow in return. "I have heard of you as well. I have to say I have been impressed by what I've heard."

Brienne kept her face straight, but couldn't help but feel a little giddy inside at being recognized by someone she held deep admiration for. Brienne respected any woman who could defend herself, but Delphine held a reputation for being one of the greatest swordswomen in the Seven Kingdoms.

"If we're done greeting and chatting with one another, perhaps we can get this meeting started properly?" Olenna spoke up.

Soon, everyone had taken seats and began the negotiations.

"May I begin by saying that I have eighty thousand men at Bitterbridge ready to march for you, Prince William?" Mace began. "I hope we can come to an agreement that is satisfactory for us both."

"And what is it that you wish to have in return for your political and military support, Lord Tyrell?" William asked.

"To serve, my Prince," Mace replied. "I have strived and succeeded in bringing prosperity to the Reach. I ask to serve as your Hand of the King so that I may bring this prosperity to the whole of the Seven Kingdoms."

"There are others who would serve as the Hand, just as well as you, Lord Mace," Stannis remarked.

"I suppose that you think someone as charmless as yourself would be better, Stannis?" Renly mocked.

"I was thinking of someone from the North, as they have so far proven themselves to be the most devoted to his Grace," Stannis stated back.

"The one I choose as my Hand needs to be someone I trust and know well." William again interjected. "I do not know you on a personal level, Lord Mace. I cannot promise you the position of Hand at this time, but I can promise you a spot on the Small Council. With a little time, I may change my mind should you prove to me you're capable."

"An insightful decision, Prince William," Margaery spoke up before anyone else. She caught her father's eye as she spoke. "A high position like the Hand must go to someone you are familiar and trustful of."

Lord Mace understood his daughter's silent suggestion and chose to nod in acceptance. He could push for becoming Hand at a later date.

"A wise decision, indeed, Prince William."

"There is one thing that needs to be addressed," Renly spoke. "You have done well in leading troops and ruling, William, but we must remember that you are still young and inexperienced. Westeros has a traditional position to help rulers who are underage."

"You wish to become Lord Regent?" William asked with narrow eyes.

"Were he still alive, Ned Stark would have been Regent, and he would have been a great one. Now, with his tragic passing, we do need a new one," Renly argued. "I'm quite popular with many lords and ladies, and I could easily hold the kingdoms together until you come of age."

"His Grace doesn't need a Regent," Stannis spoke up. "He's been leading the armies well, and has even successfully ruling over the regions that we control. No one has brought up the subject of a Lord Regent until you... and I question whether you will step down once William comes of age."

"How dare _you_ question Renly's honor!" Loras growled as he gripped his sword.

"I question it, boy, because Renly is his Grace's uncle, and yet, he has not sworn his loyalty to his nephew," Stannis replied unflinchingly. "And I'm not the only one who questions it."

"Renly does have a point, Stannis," William interrupted. "It is tradition and I will consider his words."

"There is one more major issue that we would offer help in solving. The debt owed by the Crown," Renly remarked. "Lord Mace has generously offered to help settle this debt."

William raised an eye at that.

"The Crown owed over six million in debt before the war began, and it must have increased quite a lot since then. You would really help pay off such a debt? For what?"

"The portion of the debt owed to the Lannisters can be ignored when we defeat them, my Prince." Mace explained. "What we ask in return is also another offer. I ask that you take my daughter's hand in marriage."

_So, we finally come to the subject of marriage,_ William thought with a sigh, even though he knew that it was quite obvious this question would be asked. "You know that I have been arranged to marry Catelyn Stark's daughter, Arya. The agreement was made by both my father and Ned Stark."

"Will, this agreement not only ends the war, but ends the debt owed by the Crown," Renly urged and he glanced at Catelyn, who remained silent and waiting.

"Your Grace," Stannis leaned towards William with a concerned look, "when this war began, the Northerners were the first to answer your call. They have fought by your side this entire time. They are loyal to you, they respect you, they follow you. Would you really repay that with an insult?"

"Insult?" Renly repeated. "It's true the North has done much for William, but had he not done much for them as well? Did he not repel the Wildling's attack? Did he not bring back Ned's remains to them? Did he not return the Stark's ancestral sword to them? William has done as much for the North as they have done for him."

"All the more reason to honor his marriage to Arya Stark," Stannis refuted before turning back to William. "It takes time and effort to forge such trust... and it takes only one stupid action to shatter it."

"There is also something else," William said as he stood. He slowly walked to the side of the tent and stared out over the hills towards the ocean as he spoke. "I wish to marry Arya... because I've fallen in love with her."

"In love?" Mace questioned.

"A noble pursuit... for a young man who has much to learn about being a noble," Olenna Tyrell spoke up. "The nobility, especially the royalty, carry great burdens on our backs. Young knights and ladies dream of fairy tales of where they fall in love with the man or woman of their dreams... but that is all it is, a fairy tale. We nobility have to sacrifice such things sooner or later."

"Lady Olenna is right," Renly insisted as he stood and stepped up close to William, who was still staring out over the land. "Great sacrifices have to be made to the good of the Realm."

"When you've made a great sacrifice for the Realm, then you can use that line on me, uncle," William retorted before glancing back over the land.

_Is this what Melisandre meant? If I don't give up Arya and marry Margaery, then she will somehow become a threat,_ William thought to himself. _It doesn't matter, though. I have long made my decision already. I won't dwell on 'what ifs'._

"I am sorry, Lord Tyrell, but I must decline the offer of your daughter's hand in marriage. Arya is the girl that I will to live my life with," William finally spoke. "If another marriage arrangement can be made with the next generation, I will consider that."

The Tyrells, even Margaery and Olenna, were shocked that William would make this choice. With all they had offered, they were certain that William would agree to marry Margaery.

Renly himself was staring dumbfounded.

"Will, you can't be serious. Listen to reason. There are no downsides to accepting the Tyrells offer. We are offering a hundred thousand men and seven kingdoms. Is this girl really worth the risk of giving all that up?"

"You could offer me a million men, a thousand kingdoms," William replied as he slowly turned towards his uncle, "and I would still choose Arya."

Although Catelyn had already guessed that William would not accept the Tyrell's offer, it was still surprising to hear him state his love for her daughter with such certainty. _My little Arya is such a fortunate girl, to have someone so dedicated to her,_ she thought to herself, smiling.

Loras, on the other hand, was not so happy about what he was seeing. He stood up in anger and glared at William.

"This is supposed to be our future king? A fool who risks all of Westeros just for one northern girl?"

"Insult his Grace again," Stannis growled as he stood and gripped his sword, "and I'll have your head on a spike."

"Please! Everyone calm down!" Margaery spoke up to try and defuse the tension in the air. "This is only our first day of negotiations. There's bound to be some disagreements. I suggest we take the time to think the offers and proposals over the night. We can resume the discussion tomorrow."

"I believe you are correct, Lady Margaery," William stated. "We can resume tomorrow."

Despite the hesitation, everyone nodded and the two groups began to return to their respective camps. As they headed back to the Tyrell camp, Olenna pulled Margaery to the side to talk.

"You intend to go and see him tonight?" Olenna half asked, half stated.

"Yes," was all that Margaery replied with.

**Not far away**

"We should have attacked while they were in the meeting. Kill them all and be done with it."

"The bodyguards were focused and alert. They wouldn't have made a mistake. Better to attack during the night when they are less prepared."

"I guess it doesn't matter. Soon, the Black Prince shall die..." Viserys eagerly grinned as he grasped a hand around Mehrunes' Razor.

**Qarth**

As Daenerys' group headed back towards Xaro's estate, Farengar hung back to speak with Daenerys's handmaiden, Irri.

"I would like to ask you a few questions, Irri," Farengar stated.

"About what, Secret-Fire?" Irri asked.

"About the night just before the Khalasar arrived at Qarth," Farengar explained before he began his questioning.

At the front of the group, Daenerys was speaking with Xaro himself.

"I assure, my lady, I had nothing to do with the purchase of thirty-five ships," Xaro spoke in his defense.

"My... informant assures me that those ships were bought in your name," Daenerys retorted.

"Until today, I have not left my estate since I hosted the party in your honor, my lady. Ask your Dothraki guards in my house, they will confirm this. Whoever claims to purchase these ships in my name is trying to frame me, I swear that I would not turn against you."

"We shall see," Daenerys replied as they reached Xaro's estate.

"I have no reason to betray you, Daenerys Stormborn," Xaro said as they reached his house and he opened the gate. They all froze at the sight before. A large number of Xaro's servants and Daenerys' Dothraki were littered around the house... dead.

"Bar the gates! Ring the bells!" Xaro yelled at some of his servants.

Daenerys stared at the dead for a moment before she ran towards her room.

"Khaleesi! It's too dangerous!" Irri yelled after her lady as Farengar and Jorah quickly followed Daenerys.

Daenerys ran up some steps into her room.

"Doreah is gone!" She noted before he eyes landed on her dragons' cages and her face paled. The cages were empty.

"Where are they?" Daenerys breathed as Jorah and Farengar appeared behind her. Tears of fear appeared in her eyes, fear for the dragons that she held as dear as family. "Where are Drogon, Rhaegal and Rhaella. WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN!"

**Harrenhal**

Gendry held up a sword that he had just sharpened while Arya sat nearby. Gendry didn't want to help with the enemy's arms and armor, but he had little choice at the moment. He held up the blade and was about to shift into a stance.

"Don't practice... if someone sees you, they might recognize the Blades' style," Arya whispered to him. Gendry glanced at her before shrugging as he knew she was right.

They both jerked their heads as they heard a thump followed by a woman's scream. Curious, Arya ran to see what had happened.

She found several people gathered around a man lying on the ground, with his head twisted at an odd angle. Arya realized it was the Tickler. Thinking that he must have fallen from above, Arya looked up to the ruined battlement above her. She saw a couple soldiers and...

Arya's eyes widened as she saw Jaqen above her casually munching an apple. His eyes met hers and he raised a single finger to his cheek. It looked like he was just scratching his cheek, but Arya realized he was signaling that this was the first of the deaths he promised her.

_So it's true, he really will kill two more people for me,_ Arya thought. She had some way of affecting the Lannisters position in Harrenhal then. She would have to think carefully on who else she should name.

Unknown to Arya, there was another person watching her and Jaqen H'ghar.

"Oh dear," the Dark Brotherhood Assassin muttered to herself as she gazed down from her hiding spot at the dead Tickler. "This just won't do. That death should have belonged to the Dark Brotherhood."

The assassin glanced at Jaqen. She knew he had killed the Tickler and that he was a Faceless Man. However, the Dark Brotherhood assassin's gaze centered on Arya.

"... Well, well... Princess Arya Stark," the assassin grinned to herself.

As night settled over Harrenhal, Arya sent to her bed to get some sleep. It wasn't actually a bed, as it was nothing more than a blanket that she covered herself with as she laid on the ground, but it was better than nothing.

As she lifted the blanket to wrap it around herself, Arya blinked at seeing a folded paper beneath the blanket. She picked it up and opened it, only to be startled at what was on the paper.

A black, skeletal like hand was on the paper with the words 'We Know" written beneath it.

**Chapter End**

**Q &amp; As (for guest reader questions)**

Farengar stated that the Elder Dragons were dead because they are, as far as he knows. That doesn't mean all of them are dead. The Greybeard were mentioned earlier in the story so that implies that Parthanax may be alive as well.

I have not forgotten about the Amulet of Kings. It will appear a little later in the story, I promise.

I hope the brief scene with Oberyn satisfies for now, we may not see him again until Myrcella goes to Dorne.

**Meanwhile... in the Ranting Realm**

Ranting Ryuu: Alright, some of you may or may not know that the Ranting Realm is at war because one of my readers 'accidentally' let the tyrant Dragonborn, Miraak, into the realm.

Now, I won't say any names, but I know who you are! YOU know who you are! My secret surveillance team know who you are so that you don't accidently let another menace into the Ranting Realm. And... uh... I guess anyone who reads through the reviews knows you who are as well... huh... ANYWAYS, the point is: We know who you are.

Now that I'm done being sick and down in the dumps, I can join the war and end Miraak once and for-

Sansa: RYUUUUU! How could you let me loose a finger in this chapter! You have any idea what this will mean!

Ranting Ryuu: It's only in the story, Sansa! It's not like it happened in real life!

Sansa: I'm talking about the teasing I'll get!

Ranting Ryuu: Teasing?! How would having nine fingers get you teased?

Sansa: I'll show you. Tiny Tina! Could you come here a second?

(Tiny Tina skips in)

Tiny Tina: What yah want, Frodo?

Sansa: YOU SEE!

Ranting Ryuu: ... ... ... Sigh... .I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	21. Darkness Strikes

**Author's Note:** Ok, obviously I no longer have any clue as to how often I can update. Also, I am making plans to start another fanfic soon once I finish Dragon Age Inquisition. So, updates will happen when they happen. You can keep track by looking on my profile page as I will update how many words are written for the next chapter.

So... it is possible that I have made Fanfiction history. Many of you have stated that you've never seen Jeyne Westerling and Talisa Maegyr in the same story. Whether or not this is true, I don't know. Still, the thought of making fanfiction history does intrigue me, LOL!

**Poll Results:** It was a very close vote but the winner is Jeyne Westerling! It was a very close vote at 23 to 17. I'm surprised that so few voted. Oh, well. I'll do my best to write a romance between Robb and Jeyne.

**Thank you again, Milarqui, for doing such a great job!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls**

**Chapter 21: Darkness Strikes**

**William's Camp**

"Well, I supposed today's negotiations could have been worse," Catelyn remarked.

William let out a sigh before glancing around at everyone in his command tent.

"It can always get worse. However, I still think we can make come up with some sort of agreement."

"Unlikely, Your Grace," Stannis countered. "This whole negotiation is pointless. Renly's demand to be named Regent is solely for his own benefit. You control over half of Westeros, and you are ruling over it with efficiency. The refugee camp near the Crossroads is proof of how great of a king you shall be without the help or guidance of Renly and the Tyrells. It's well on its way to being a new city, and since it lies almost in the center of Westeros, I foresee it will become one of the greatest cities in the kingdoms. It will be a symbol for your rule... but it must be you, and not Renly or someone else as Regent, who makes it a symbol. And about this marriage proposal... you can't agree to break your marriage to Arya Stark, your alliance with the North is too important. If you do, you will not only dishonor yourself, you will dishonor our families' long-standing friendship as well as your own friendship with the Northerners."

"A future city without a name shall represent my rule... that will be a sight to see if it comes true," William replied. "You don't have to worry about the marriage arrangement, because I haven't changed my opinion about Arya. It's getting late, we should all turn in to rest for tomorrow's meeting. We'll push for a different marriage arrangement and hope the Tyrells accept."

"If there as smart as they claim, they will," Stannis replied before bowing. "Sleep well, Your Grace."

William nodded in return as the command tent began to empty. Soon, only Catelyn remained as she hesitated.

"I am grateful for your devoted friendship, Prince William," Catelyn began before sighing. "But, perhaps we should reconsider."

"You would support a move that would insult your family, Catelyn?" William asked with a raised eye.

"I would support a move that will end this war, my Prince," Catelyn clarified. "Renly does have a good argument... the North would forgive you in time."

"But Arya would never forgive me... and I would never forgive myself," William replied. He sat down and folded his hands under his chin as he stared into space. "It's funny, as much as I loved my father and got along well with him, I never really thought that we were much alike. He would like to drink and not worry about things, while I would use my head and help with problems. He would like to fight and kill, while I enjoyed seeing martial prowess but despise killing. He even admitted that he and I were different in many ways."

"He barely ever talked about Lyanna Stark, and when he did, he would only mention her when he talked about Eddard, about the Starks, or when he thought about his rebellion against the Mad King. And, yes, he would mention her, but it always seemed like he just outright avoided to really speak about her. Perhaps it caused him pain to do so, I do not know."

Catelyn sat down as she listened to William speak, wondering where he was going with this.

"One night, I wandered into his study, and I saw him sitting with a goblet of wine, just staring at it. He had been drinking again, more than usual... _much_ more than usual. When he saw me there, he asked me to have a seat, and then he said he needed to talk to someone, and that he was glad it was me, because he said he could trust me. He spoke at length about Lyanna Stark: all of his thoughts, his feelings and his memories concerning her. He talked about how she confused him, how she acted so different from all other highborn girls, and how he became infatuated with her precisely because she was different.

"And then... he admitted to me that, when his betrothal to Lyanna was announced, he was filled with joy, but, after some time had passed since the announcement, he began to suspect that Lyanna was not as enthusiastic about the marriage as he was, and he began to wonder if she loved him as much as he loved her. He began to fear that, maybe, he was not worthy to be her husband.

Catelyn's eyes widened at hearing this. She did not think that even Ned knew about this part of Robert Baratheon.

"My father may have thought, in his mind, that he fought his rebellion to prove to Lyanna... and prove to himself, that he could be her husband. And then, years later, he wondered if he had actually proved _anything_. He wondered if he would have been the husband she needed, or if, in the end, he would have been as unfaithful to her as he had been with my mother. In the end, he told me that he was glad that I was not so similar to him, and told me that, when I found my special girl, that I should always be faithful to her, love her, and be worthy of her. To be better than he had been when he was younger."

There was a moment of silence as William stared at the ground.

"And, many years later... I found my special girl. She confused me when I met her, because she was different from all other girls I had met before. It took me a while to realize that I cared for her deeply, more than if she was just my friend. Perhaps I am more like my father than I realized," William muttered before looking up and staring Catelyn straight in her eyes. "I am in love with your daughter, Catelyn. She brings warmth to my heart, she is not afraid of setting me straight when I need it, and when I think of the challenges I have yet to face... her very presence gives me courage. I don't know if I can... but I will try to be the husband she deserves."

Catelyn stared at William for a moment before she stood and walked forward to place her hands on his shoulders.

"I have no doubt that you are already that person, William," Catelyn spoke before she encouraged him to stand and she gave him a hug. "I know she cares for you as much as you do for her. You both have my blessing."

After a moment, Catelyn released William and smiled at him.

"It's getting late. You need your rest, my future King."

"You go on ahead. I need to write a few letters to be sent," William replied. Catelyn nodded and turned to leave the command tent, but stopped as William spoke again. "Lady Catelyn... thank you."

"You're welcome, Prince William," Catelyn spoke back before leaving. Outside, Catelyn paused and turned towards Renly's camp. With a destination and goal in mind, she set out to accomplish it.

William stayed in the Command tent for a while. He wrote several messages to be sent to Robb and some of the lords with him. Finally, he sighed before leaving the tent and had the ravens sent with the messages. He then headed towards his own tent with Barristan following.

"Long day, my Prince," Barristan commented.

"Indeed," William said with a sigh. "Hopefully, tomorrow will be more fruitful."

As they reached William's tent, Delphine stepped up with a look of warning.

"You have... a guest waiting for you, Prince William," Delphine stated before glancing at the tent with distain. "She insisted on meeting you in private."

William raised an eye before glancing at the tent himself.

"Problems never seem to cease."

William entered the tent, seeing that his suspicions were right.

"Hello again, Prince William," Margaery greeted with a curtsey.

"Lady Margaery," William greeted with a nod, though he was mentally rolling his eyes.

**Renly's Camp**

"These negotiations have become pointless, Renly!" Loras was saying, or rather, shouting, as he was alone with Renly. "Prince William is apparently a bigger fool than we thought if he is going to refuse to marry my sister for some Northern girl, a girl you said was of no great beauty or of any interest. We might as well go with our original plans and marry Margaery to you."

"Calm down, Loras," Renly tried to placate his lover. "After William thinks things over, he'll change his mind. He has always tried to aid the Realm in whatever way possible. Tomorrow, he will see reason."

"He'd better," Loras grumbled. "My family is offering him a lot. Not to mention that countless lords would jump at the chance to marry my sister. And yet, the Black Prince refuses her hand."

At that moment, the tent flap opened and Brienne stepped in.

"Forgive my interruption, Lord Renly, but you have a visitor."

Catelyn then entered the tent and gave Renly a nod.

"Lord Renly."

"Lady Catelyn," Renly blinked in surprise before standing up to meet her. "I wasn't expecting you this late."

"I needed to speak to you about some things, Lord Renly," Catelyn explained before glancing at Loras and Brienne. "Though, I would like to talk in private."

"You can speak in front of Loras and Brienne. They are loyal and trustworthy," Renly insisted.

"I've come to try and convince you to accept a new marriage proposal," Catelyn stated. "I believe that Prince William will agree to offer his younger brother or sister for an arrangement, and, since I represent the North, I would like to offer my daughter Sansa's hand in marriage as well, perhaps to Loras' eldest brother, Willas. If you feel that neither of these may be sufficient, then perhaps Prince William can promise one of his future children's hand in marriage."

"A new proposal?" Loras repeated in surprise. "What's wrong with offering my sister's hand in marriage?"

"I spoke with Prince William and he remains determined to marry my daughter, Arya."

"Cat, offering Margaery's hand is the most beneficial option. Can Will not see that?" Renly insisted.

"I believe trying to convince him is out of the question," Catelyn replied.

"You're only saying that because you want your family connected to royalty," Loras accused.

"Isn't that what your family wants, as well?" Catelyn retorted, leaving Loras open-mouthed.

"Cat," Renly interjected, before Loras said anything else. "Will is still a young man. He needs to learn to respect the advice that I and his other elders are trying to give him. We're trying to help him."

"Therein lies your mistake, Renly," Catelyn argued, glaring at William's uncle. "Prince William has fought and won several battles, while neither you nor Ser Loras have fought any. On top of that, he has had to rule and oversee the regions under his control. He does need advisors, ones that can offer different points of view when taking a decision, not someone that tells him what decision he must make. If you truly want to help him, then stop seeing him as a child!"

**On a hill between the two camps**

Mankar smiled as he glanced at the two camps where his targets were. Oh, how he wished he could summon an Oblivion Gate on top of both camps! Sadly, he could not.

Summoning an Oblivion Gate was a momentous task. The spell was extremely complex and required an immense amount of mana. Even though Mankar could do it, he had to use a powerful artifact, the Mysterium Xarxes, in order to accomplish the task. It did not just drain his mana, either. The power involved also affected his spirit, and would threaten to drain it before dragging him into Oblivion. Mankar's magic may have mostly recovered, but his spirit was still heavily stressed.

_But,_ Mankar thought, _soon we won't need the ritual. Once the Black Prince and the rest of the Baratheons are dead, we can storm Cloud Ruler and seize the Elder Scroll. With it in our possession, we can use the Elder Scroll's power to allow our Lord Dagon to enter this plane of existence._

The Baratheons... Mankar glanced over towards the camp where the Black Prince resided. Mankar had heard of the rumors that the Black Prince was Dovahkiin. Could it be true? In theory, anyone could be a Dragonborn since the gift was bestowed by the chief of the Divines, Akatosh. However, the most famous Dovahkiin were the Septims.

The Mythic Dawn were responsible for destroying the Septim bloodline. Martin Septim gave his life to stop their last attempt to bring Mehrunes Dagon forward. He had died childless, the last of the Septims, and the bloodline of Talos had left the world with him.

_... or did it? Could the Septim bloodline have survived somehow?_ Mankar wondered. _The rumors about the Black Prince being Dovahkiin... could they be true? And if they are, does that mean he is a descendant of Tiber Septim? We cannot afford to take the risk. The blood of the Divines must be removed from this world, lest they interfere with Lord Dagon's plans._

Mankar gave a glare towards the Legionary camp. He would not directly participate in the coming battle, but his servants had special spells on them that would allow him to see where to summon Dremora Lords to participate in the fighting. Mankar vowed that the Black Prince would die... almost as much as Viserys did.

**William's Camp**

"A bit late for a visit, is it not?" William questioned Margaery as he unbuckled Dragonbane and leaned the sword against a small table next to his bed, at the back of the tent.

"It felt like the best time to speak to you without interruptions," Margaery replied as she casually slipped off her cloak. Underneath it, she wore a simple skirt and a blouse with buttons holding it together, and William could bet that she was wearing nothing else under her clothes.

"And what is it that you wished to speak about?" William asked.

"About today's earlier meeting. I was a little surprised that you rejected most of the offers."

"I apologize if I said anything that offended you, personally."

"You didn't. Though, I was surprised that you don't seem to want to take me as a wife," Margaery stated as she tilted her head with a cute look. "Do I displease you in some way? Do you not like me? If so, how could I change your mind?"

"There is only one problem I have with you."

"And what is that?"

"You are not Arya," William simply answered.

"Ah, Arya Stark," Margaery mused. "I was told that she was no great beauty, but I must have been told wrong if you are so determined to marry her."

"To me, she is beautiful... but that's not the reason I wish to marry her."

"Tell me then, my Prince, what makes her so special?" Margaery asked in genuine curiosity. "What makes her so unique that you would choose her without hesitation?"

William decided not to answer that, since his reasons were his, and his alone.

"No answer? Nothing to explain why?" Margaery asked in confusion.

"I do not think I can make you understand with mere words what I feel for Arya," William explained.

"That sentence has more meaning than some people would understand," Margaery noted before she stood and stepped closer to William. "Remember what I told you several days ago?"

"I do."

"I wasn't lying when I spoke those words," Margaery said as she glanced at the ground. "I really do like you. I know that... you and I may not love each other at this time... but I believe we could come to love each other."

Outside the tent, Delphine glanced around as a chill ran up her spine. She loosened her katana from its sheath with her thumb. Barristan noticed this and spoke up.

"You feel it too," he stated. Delphine nodded and turned towards one of the Blades.

"Go and get the rest of the Blades and bring them here at once," she ordered. The Blade nodded and headed off. Delphine, Barristan, and the remaining seven Blade-knights kept their eyes peeled as the watched the darkness covering the camp.

Not far from William's tent, several Legionnaires laid dead with their throats slit, as red cloaked figures stalked through the camp.

"Tell me, my Prince, do you think we could love each other?" Margaery asked as she stepped closer to William.

"Not with things as they are," William replied.

"Are you certain? If you want to take me... I will gladly become yours," Margaery said as her hand came up to her blouse and started to undo the button... only to stop when William suddenly stepped directly in front of her, his face towering over hers.

Margaery blushed a little at the handsome young man before her being so close. She wondered, and slightly hoped, if he would take charge. She liked strong men, and she could tell William was one.

However, William just stared at Margaery for a moment, before walking around her and lifting up her cloak. He knew that, by stepping next to her, Margaery would instinctively stop trying to undo her blouse, which he was not exactly interested in. Then, he placed the cloak over her shoulders and hooked it with the clasp. Margaery was silent as she stared at him with a blank look.

"I think it's time for you to head back to your camp, Lady Tyrell," William stated.

Margaery stared at him for a moment longer before sighing. She walked towards the entrance before pausing and turning back towards William.

"Was there ever a chance for something between us?" she asked.

"Not in this time or place," William answered.

"I see. Such a pity," Margaery softly replied.

Outside the tent, Delphine was still glancing through the darkness. She saw movement and her eyes jerked towards the spot. A second later, her instincts kicked in and she spun around while drawing her katana, and she blocked a cross bolt with the blade.

"Incoming!"

Dozens of figures emerged from the shadows, wearing Daedric-style armor with red robes underneath. As they charged forwards, a couple of arrows caught some of them before the Blades that Delphine had sent for joined the fray.

"Perfect timing!" Delphine grinned. Then there were a few flashes of magic and Delphine's grin disappeared as several Dremora Lords appeared. "Well, shit."

Inside the tent, both William and Margaery jerked toward the entrance as they heard the fighting.

"Get down," William ordered as he turned to get Dragonbane... only to see a figure charging him.

"DIE, BLACK PRINCE!" the figure yelled as he slashed a strange dagger forward.

William jerked his head back and the dagger passed in front of him. However, it caught on his shirt, and William was surprised to see that it was starting to disintegrate where the blade had cut it. William ducked when it came again, before he also had to dodge the scimitar the attacker was wielding as well.

"Targaryen?!" William exclaimed in shock as he noted the attacker's white hair. It could only be Viserys Targaryen.

"And your death bringer!" Viserys yelled. Finally, he would have the chance to fulfill his desire and kill the Black Prince. "Your existence will torment me no more!"

In another part of the camp, several more Mythic Dawn cultists slipped into Stannis' tent... only to see no one there.

Stannis was standing next to a fire with Davos and several Legionnaires. He had decided to speak with some of the soldiers and double check supplies before turning in. When they heard the sound of fighting, Stannis immediately realized it was coming from his nephew's tent.

"Legions! To arms! His Grace is in danger!" Stannis yelled out. He drew his sword as he took off running, Davos and a company of legionnaires following.

They reached William's tent and saw the Blades battling the Mythic Dawn, along with a group of what could only be described as monsters.

"For the Black Prince! For our future King!" Stannis yelled and his company charged forth. Stannis did not even hesitate as he charged one of the monsters. Davos joined him as the two fought to try and bring down the monster wielding a massive greatsword.

**Renly's Camp**

Just as Renly was about to reply to Catelyn, a messenger ran into the tent.

"Lord Renly!" the messenger, a woman, gasped. "There's fighting of some sort going on at the Legionary Camp!"

"What?!" Renly exclaimed. He stood up when a flash of magic appeared behind him and a monster appeared, armed with a greatsword.

"RENLY! Watch out!" Loras yelled as he tackled Renly, just in time to avoid the monster's greatsword.

Catelyn gasped as she stepped back in shock, while Brienne let out a roar and drew her sword, charging forward at the monster. She exchanged a few blows with the creature before Loras attacked as well.

The Dremora Lord tried to fight both opponents at once, but Brienne and Loras worked together very well. hitting it from two different sides and gradually overwhelming the monster. Finally, Brienne locked blades with the Dremora Lord while Loras struck its leg. The creature from Oblivion roared and turned to strike at Loras, but he was struck on its back by Brienne. Loras then impaled the monster through its stomach and Brienne hacked its head off.

Everyone gasped in disbelief at the dead Dremora. Renly stumbled and leaned against a table while the messenger stepped up next to him.

"Someone is trying to attack both me and my nephew," Renly stated out loud.

"Oh, that wasn't the real attack," the messenger woman said before magic glowed in her hand and she placed it on his back. A blast of magic shot through Renly and out of his chest. "_That_ was the real attack!"

Catelyn, Brienne, and Loras could only stare in shock as Renly coughed up blood and fell to his knees. The fake messenger grinned as her form shimmered, replaced by Ruma Camoran.

"That was easy," Ruma commented before laughing as she was engulfed by magic and disappeared.

"RENLY!" Loras yelled as he caught Renly. Brienne fell to her knees with horror on her face.

_How... how could this happen?_ Catelyn thought in disbelief. Renly let out one more cough before his life left him.

**William's Camp**

William was unable to fully avoid Mehrunes' Razor again, and its tip caught into his shirt, reducing it to shreds and leaving him shirtless. Viserys followed that attack with a slash of his scimitar, but William managed to duck under it and driving his fist into Viserys' stomach, leaving him without air. William easily avoided the weak strike with the Razor and drove his fist into Viserys' kidneys, following that with a kick to the knee that sent Viserys down on one leg, and then an elbow into his face.

Margaery was crouching behind a table, as she fearfully watched the fight. Despite the situation, she could not help but take notice that William was fighting with no clothes covering his torso.

_Those muscles!_ she dreamily thought, biting her lip and not complaining about the sight one bit.

After stumbling back to his feet, Viserys tried an overhead strike with his scimitar, but William managed to catch his wrist with his left hand, while his right captured Viserys' left hand as the Targaryen tried to stab him. The two glared at each other as they tried to push each other back.

William won that part of the fight, as he forced Viserys' hands away and slammed his forehead into the Targaryen's nose, breaking it and giving him enough space to kick Viserys in the stomach, sending him flying to the ground at the tent entrance.

With Viserys Targaryen far away enough from him, William had enough time to pick his black coat from the chair he had laid it on before, and put it on before moving to take Dragonbane, but then a flash of light filled the room and a Dremora Lord appeared in the room, already rising its greatsword.

William dove past the Dremora Lord, letting the greatsword slam into the ground behind him, and he rolled as he landed, reaching up to grab Dragonbane. He managed to unsheath it on time, as he managed to turn and block the Dremora Lord's next attack.

What happened next was something that _no one_ was prepared to see.

As the Daedric Greatsword came down, lightning appeared along Dragonbane's length, and when the two swords touched, the greatsword seemed to howl as sparks flew.

**_SCREEEE!_**

William gasped when he realized that Dragonbane had, literally, cut into the Daedric weapon by about an inch.

"**_D-Dragonbane!_**" The Dremora Lord exclaimed... no, it wailed. William was shocked again when the Dremora Lord stumbled away from him, a look of fear and horror clear on its face. However, he recovered fast, and when he saw that Margaery was out of harm's way, he took full advantage of it.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The full powered Shout shot forward, tearing up the ground as it went and slamming into the Dremora Lord. The demon was sent flying away, and the armor crumpled into it with a loud crunching sound from sheer force. Viserys stood up only for his eyes to widen a fraction of a second before the Dremora Lord collided with him, sending both of them out the front of the tent.

Everyone fighting outside paused at the sight of the demon and the white-haired man landing on the ground, followed immediately by William as he walked out of the tent and glanced over the scene. The cultists immediately turned towards their target, and William just glared at them.

"My Blades! My Legions!" William shouted for all to hear. "Stand strong and fear nothing! Fight!"

Battle cries sounded out as the two sides resumed their fighting. A cultist managed to get over his surprise and charged towards William.

"SU!" William Shouted. When the cultist reached him, William parried his frenzied attack with lightning speed before striking across his chest, unleashing the power of the Elemental Fury. Dragonbane flashed with lightning again, and the cultist's Daedric armor was cut as if it were made of paper when the sword's blade touched it.

All the Mythic Dawn members were left shocked at the sudden death of one of their own, while the Dremora Lords had a very different reaction. They all stepped back at the same time, terrified when they saw the weapon William was carrying.

"**_He wields the Sword of the Ninth!_**" one Dremora Lord fearfully wailed. "**_Bane of Dovah! Slayer of Dremora! The Fang of Lightning and Blade of Storms!_**"

_The mere sight of Dragonbane frightens a Dremora Lord?_ Delphine thought as she pulled out her Katana from a Dremora Lord that was distracted by the Black Prince. _Fultheim, a master smith, has never been able to figure out how Dragonbane was made. Since the sword was wielded by Tiber Septim, a man who became a divine, maybe the Divines themselves were involved with its creation. Either way, if it works, then good._

A whole group of cultists broke through their shock and charged William, who turned to face them.

"VEN!"

A tornado flew from William towards the cultists, who were thrown out of the way in many directions by the strength of the localized wind. Ser Barristan suddenly appeared behind William, blocking a cultist that had managed to sneak behind him and dispatching him in a single move.

Stannis growled as he ducked a Dremora Lord's blow, before grabbing a surprised cultist by the throat and using him as a human shield, charging the demon. When the cultist slammed into the Dremora Lord, Stannis stabbed his sword through them both.

Feeling the tide turning against them, the Mythic Dawn cultists had begun to flee, but by then the entire camp was aware of the fighting, and the cultists were quickly surrounded while the Dremora Lords either died or vanished. William searched for Viserys Targaryen, and finally spotted him in the middle of the battleground, but before he could do anything, a figure appeared next to him and grabbed him before they both disappeared again.

It did not take much longer for the fight to end, and the surviving cultists were arrested for interrogation. William took note of casualties: a few of the Blades had been injured, although none of them had died, and, unfortunately, several dozen Legionaries were dead, their weapons and armor not enough to stop the powerful attacks of several Dremora Lords. Pushing his grief aside, he sought Delphine.

"Delphine, please, find an escort to see Lady Margaery safely back to her family's camp," William asked. Margaery looked like she wanted to protest for a moment, but then chose to remain silent and allowed herself to be escorted away.

Stannis walked up to William, his tired gasps proof of how hard he had fought.

"Who are those fools that decided to target your life?"

"I was attacked by someone that I am guessing was Viserys Targaryen," William answered before looking at the prisoners. "And them... they are members of a cult called Mythic Dawn. A group of Daedric fanatics, followers of Mehrunes Dagon, who were thought to have died out many years ago."

"Millenia ago, these cultists were responsible for the disappearance of the Septim bloodline," Delphine noted, before falling to her knees and bowing her head. "Forgive me, my Prince, we should have been more vigilant."

"You kept the other cultists at bay. I would have been dead without you," William replied as he helped the Grandmaster to her feet. "I cannot thank the Blades enough for everything they've done."

"Thank you, my Prince."

**At the other camp**

As Margaery reached the tents, her father immediately ran up to her.

"Margaery! We heard the Legion's camp was attacked. Are you all right?" Mace questioned his daughter.

"I'm fine, father. Really," Margaery insisted.

"Thank the gods," Mace breathed in relief. "Come, my dear. The servants have already packed your things. We're returning to Highgarden immediately."

"What? But we shouldn't end negotiations because of the attack," Margaery argued.

"The situation has changed, granddaughter," Olenna spoke as she walked up. "While the attempt of the Black Prince's life was going on, Renly was attacked as well. He is dead."

Margaery stared in shock at this revelation.

"Renly... dead?"

"I'm afraid so, my daughter. Go with your grandmother. I'll check to see if the horses are ready," Mace insisted before he hurried off.

"Grandmother, are you sure we should leave?" Margaery asked.

"We have little choice, my dear. Unless you have gained some... favor with Prince William?" Olenna asked. "Oh, what am I thinking? Renly is dead, there was an assassination attempt on the Black Prince, and you were probably in great danger as well. I'm sorry, my dear."

"It's alright. Prince William was sending me away just before the attack began," Margaery explained. "I didn't even have a chance with him, but I think we should still continue negotiations. With all that I saw, I think it would be the better choice, even if we don't gain all that we wanted."

"I must disagree, my dear. I have been presented a new option. If the Black Prince won't be the one to give us what we want, then perhaps our new guest can," Olenna replied to Margaery's confusion. They entered a tent to see a man waiting for them. "Allow me to introduce you to Lord Petyr Baelish, my granddaughter."

"It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely flower, Lady Margaery," Baelish greeted with a small bow.

Margaery hesitated before giving a curtsey in return. However, she could not help but feel like her family was about to make a grave mistake.

**Harrenhall**

Arya blinked as she slowly woke up. Everything was hazy as she lifted her head. The last thing she remembered was finding the strange note before going asleep. She quickly realized, however, that this was not her makeshift bed.

As her vision slowly cleared, she saw that she appeared to be in one of the storage sheds in Harrenhall. She turned towards a shelf and looked up... and blinked in surprise.

A strange woman was casually sitting on top of the shelf while absently flipping a dagger. She wore some strange red and black leather armor. As Arya sat up, the woman turned towards her with a hidden grin.

"Sleep well?"

"W-who are you? Why am I here?" Arya asked. What did this woman want with her?

"Does it matter? Of course it does. You may call me Astrid," the newly named Astrid said with a mocking tone. "You are here because I wish to talk to you... Princess Arya Stark."

Worry shot through Arya and fear crossed her face.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, don't worry, Princess. Revealing your identity to Tywin Lannister would bring no service to my order," Astrid replied. She reached up and lowered her hood and mask to reveal that she was a fairly attractive woman with blonde hair. She let out a sigh of content. "Ahh, it feels good to let my head breathe once in a while."

"If I'm not here because of my identity, why did you bring me here?" Arya demanded to know.

Astrid glanced over at Arya with a small smirk.

"Tell me, Princess... do you know that you may have started another war with your little stunt?"

Arya blinked in confusion.

"What stunt? What do you mean another war?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. The Tickler."

"I didn't kill the Tickler, it was..." Arya started to say in denial before closing her mouth.

"Had you said that to someone else, they would now know that you know something, wouldn't they?" Astrid said with a chuckle. "Be careful of what you say, it might be used against you. Anyway, I am talking about your friend, the Faceless Man. What name is he going by at the moment? Jaqen wasn't it?"

"You know him?" Arya said in shock.

"I've seen him before. With a different face, of course. We Dark Brotherhood members know how to tell the difference," Astrid replied.

_This woman is part of the Dark Brotherhood?_ Arya thought to herself, remembering what the old woman told her in the pen.

"This brings us to our little problem. You sent the Faceless Man to kill the Tickler. I already had a contract to kill the Tickler, so you stole a death from the Dark Brotherhood's god, Sithis," Astrid revealed. "The Dread-Father demands that this be atoned for."

"But, I did that because I had to repay this... Faceless Man or whatever," Arya argued.

"I suspected as much, the Faceless Men have odd ways to repay things," Astrid said with a nod. "But it changes nothing. Do you know what a shadow war is, Princess?"

Arya raised an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"I thought not, as it never happened. At least, that's what most of the world believes," Astrid then grinned again. "Many years ago, a war was fought in the shadows. People disappeared during the night without a trace. Many more died in what appeared to be accidents. Blood flowed throughout Westeros and Essos.

"The Dark Brotherhood waged a silent war with the Faceless Men and another group called the Morag Tong. The Morag Tong were wiped out, but the Dark Brotherhood and the Faceless Men continued on. Finally, both groups realized that they could not serve their respective gods properly while they were so focused on killing each other. Against all odds, a truce was called and an agreement was made.

"The Dark Brotherhood agreed to focus their activities in Westeros, while the Faceless Men would do the same in Essos. There are a few exceptions, of course, your friend 'Jaqen' being one of them, but both groups agreed to not interfere with the others' contracts. You, Arya Stark, caused that agreement to be broken by sending Jaqen to kill the Tickler. I had already made a contract to kill the Tickler, and I suppose Jaqen did not get the memo in time.

"Now, we have to correct this problem or else a new shadow war shall begin," Astrid explained to Arya.

Arya was sweating after hearing all this. There was already a war going on, they didn't need a hidden war to occur underneath it.

"How do you want me to fix this?"

"At the other end of the shack, you'll see there are three people tied up with hoods over their heads," Astrid said. Arya turned and saw this was true. She wondered how she didn't notice this sooner. "You get to choose which one shall repay your debt to the Dark Brotherhood."

"I choose which one dies, then?" Arya clarified. "What did they do?"

"Does it matter?" Astrid playfully asked. She laughed at Arya's look. "One is a soldier who deserted and became a bandit. The second is a noblewoman who has done... well, let's just say she has been very naughty. The last one is a figure who likes dealing in the underworld. All three are 'bad people' as you might call them."

Arya glanced at the three figures. _If all three of them have done horrible things... then I guess it wouldn't really hurt to pick one,_ she thought.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?"

"Don't you trust me?" Astrid asked with fake innocence. She chuckled at Arya's glare. "Very well. I give you my word that when you choose which one dies, all debts between you and the Dark Brotherhood are fulfilled."

Arya glanced at the three victims for a moment as she thought about which to choose.

"The third one, the underworld one as you put it," she finally decided.

"Excellent," Astrid remarked before she tossed the dagger, which stuck into the floorboards next to Arya. "By all means, complete our deal."

Arya blinked in hesitation as she glanced at the three victims again.

"But... wouldn't it be murder, since they can't fight back?"

"You are right... isn't it exciting?" Astrid replied with a mocking grin.

Arya stared at her before picking up the dagger. In truth, she did not really want to murder someone. She remembered when Will told her how he almost murdered the leader of the Silver Hand, Krev the Skinner, when he was lying helpless.

_Killing someone, like in war, can't be helped at times, Arya,_ Will had once told her. _I don't like killing, and it leaves a mark on you... but murder is even worse. Hence, it leaves a darker mark on you. I can't tell you how grateful I am that Aela stopped me on that day. I often wonder if I would be walking a darker path had Aela not stopped me then._

Like Will, Arya did not really want to accept that she could walk a darker path if she killed one of the three hooded people in front of her.

_Do I really have a choice?_ Arya thought to herself while also thinking of what Astrid said. Arya suddenly froze. What Astrid said was...

Arya turned back to Astrid and tossed the knife at her feet.

"I don't have to kill one of them. I've already completed my part of the bargain."

Astrid raised an eye at Arya.

"What do you mean? You can't just choose to not kill one of them."

"Are you going to go back on what you swore?" Arya asked, unable to keep a triumphant look on her face while Astrid looked confused. "You said I only had to choose which one dies."

"That is not how this works, Princess," Astrid argued.

"You swore that I only had to choose which one dies. You never said anything about killing one of them myself when you made that oath," Arya replied as she tilted her head the same way Astrid did a moment ago. "Did you not say earlier to be careful of what you say, as someone might use it against you?"

Astrid just stared at Arya after hearing this. Arya knew she was taking a big risk, but she did not want to dance to another's tune.

Finally, after staring at Arya for another moment, a small chuckle came from Astrid. After another moment had passed, it turned into a full-fledged laugh.

"AH HA HA HA! I don't think I've ever been outwitted like that before," Astrid exclaimed as she tried catching her breath. "And believe me, many have tried. You're much cleverer than I anticipated, Arya Stark."

After calming down, Astrid then gave Arya a look that surprised her. It looked like one of regret. Astrid then sighed before tossing something at Arya, who caught it. It was a key.

"That key is for the door to the shack. Our business is concluded, Princess Arya," Astrid revealed. "A word of warning. Should you ever encounter another member of the Dark Brotherhood, keep in mind that they may not be as lenient as I am."

Arya nodded after a moment before she unlocked the door and left. She was glad to be done with such shady business. _Will is going to flip if he hears this... which would be funny to see._

Astrid watched as Arya left the shack. She let out another sigh.

"Such a pity. I would have offered you to join my family of the Dark Brotherhood. You would have been such a wonderful member of the family. Oh well, I guess it's just not meant to be."

Astrid then turned towards the three hooded bounded people.

"Back to work then, or would it be pleasure? ... Perhaps both."

**In the Mythic Dawn Headquarters**

"I HAD HIM! I HAD HIM, DAMN IT!" Viserys raged in fury. "Our planning and efforts were for nothing! The Black Prince was supposed to die by my hand! The prophecy even said so!"

"Calm down, Targaryen," Ruma growled in annoyance. "We managed to kill one of the Baratheons."

"I don't care about that! I only care about killing the Black Prince!" Viserys yelled back. "Our attack was all for naught."

"Although we lost many members of our group, our efforts were not in vain," Mankar interjected. "Renly Baratheon's death has resulted in no alliance between the Black Prince and the Reach. This mean the war may last longer."

"I won't be satisfied until I bury Mehrunes' Razor into the Black Princes' throat," Viserys muttered darkly.

"You'll get another chance. We now know that the Black Prince can, indeed, use the powers of the Thu'um. You must train more, Targaryen. Only with the powers of the Daedra can you overcome the Black Prince's advantage," Mankar insisted. "There can be no doubt about it now... the Black Prince used a full powered Shout. He must somehow be a descendant of the Septims. We will plan more carefully next time and finish what our predecessors began. We will wipe out the blood of the Divines."

**Qarth**

Arcadia was sitting in her shop, writing up a list of things she would need to bring with her when she departed with Daenerys Stormborn. She heard the door behind her open and glanced up at a mirror.

Two red cloaked men looked back at her through the mirror's reflection. The Mythic Dawn symbol was on their cloaks. Arcadia stared at them through the mirror for a moment before leaning back in her chair with a sigh.

"So... it's like that, is it?" she remarked.

"Yes, it is," one of the Mythic Dawn replied as he drew a blade.

Not far away, Daenerys marched through the streets towards Arcadia's shop. Her entourage moved quickly to keep up.

"Can Arcadia find my dragons?" she demanded to Farengar.

"I am certain she can, and she is the only one we can trust," Farengar replied.

"One of the Thirteen has to be responsible, and they are probably allied to the Mythic Dawn," Jorah insisted. "Xaro said he had called them all to his house for this crime. Perhaps we can find out which."

"Xaro could have done this as well," Daenerys replied with venom. "I can't trust any of those fancy dressed shit-heads!"

Daenerys was in a very dark mood. She had already lost one child, she would not lose her dragon children as well.

"After we rescue my children, we are leaving this shit-filled city, ships or not."

They finally reached the shop. Daenerys opened the door and stepped in... only to freeze in shock as seeing a dead body.

"Get back, Khaleesi," Jorah said as he drew his sword.

Farengar stepped in and examined the body.

"One of the Mythic Dawn," he stated, before looking searching farther into the shop. "Two trails of blood lead out the back of the shop... we should return to Xaro's mansion and meet with the Thirteen. It's our only option to find your dragons."

"A-Arcadia might still be alive. Shouldn't we look for her?" Daenerys hesitantly asked. Farengar merely gave a sad look back before leaving the shop. Daenerys glanced one more time around before following him.

**Sixth Legion's Camp, Torrhen's Lake**

Theon marched through the Lakeside camp as he observed Legionaries moving supplies and equipment onto the Trireme ships. Men would pause and salute him as he walked by. His men... his Legion.

"My Legate," a soldier spoke before continuing his work.

Theon was still not entirely used to the idea that he was now Legate of an entire Legion. Even though Will had informed him of this back in the Riverlands, Theon did not entirely expect it to happen with his people rebelling again.

"Legate Theon," an officer spoke as he walked up and handed Theon a report. Theon recognized him as Captain Adventus.

"Thank you, Captain," Theon responded before glancing over the report. "We're making good progress, I see."

"Yes, sire. As you ordered, two ships have been placed to watch for when the enemy enters the Saltspear. We'll know when the enemy arrives and be ready for battle in time," Captain Adventus reported.

"Good," Theon replied before he paused. "Captain... what do the men think of me?"

"They don't fully trust you," Adventus replied truthfully. "Mostly because you are Ironborn, and a Greyjoy to boot. They think that you are secretly working with the Ironborn to lure them into destruction."

"How can I show them otherwise?"

"Prove them wrong by leading us to victory," Adventus answered. "Prove to them that you are not secretly helping our new enemy. Prove that you are as loyal to them as they will be to you. Once you do that... they will not hesitate to follow you into Oblivion itself."

Theon nodded, understanding. He glanced over the lake as he thought over his Captain's words, and then up to see that the clouds on the horizon were darkening.

"A storm is forming on the horizon," Adventus noted. "An omen from Divine Kynareth."

"She is the goddess of the heavens, isn't she?" Theon mused.

"Strongest of the Sky spirits, deity of winds and the elements, patron of sailors," Adventus clarified. "Her ancient Nordic name is Kyne, Goddess of Storms. I believe the coming storm is a sigh of her wrath... she is angry."

"Not with us, I hope," Theon stated as he saw their lookout ships heading towards them across the lake. They soon reached the beach and several soldiers jumped down to report to Theon.

"Legate Theon, the Ironborn fleet has been spotted. Most are heading towards Moat Cailin while the rest are slowly following after us. They will arrive in a few hours."

"So be it," Theon replied before turning to his officers. "Man the ships! Set sail!"

**William's Camp, near Storm's End**

William sat at a table with a depressed look. His uncle Renly was now dead, murdered by those Oblivion-damned Mythic Dawn. He vowed that his death would be avenged.

He glanced down at Dragonbane strapped on his hip. William never expected lightning, of all things, to appear on the blade, and he wondered why it never did so before. Perhaps the blade's power only activated when coming into contact with Dragons and Dremora?

"The Mythic Dawn is a priority, my Prince," Spymaster Caius spoke up, interrupting William's thoughts. "I have received a message about them from Essos. I apologize for not arriving in time to warn you."

"Alert all your agents that anything that can be learned about the Mythic Dawn is now a priority. I want to know where their headquarters is. They must be wiped out before they cause more harm," William ordered.

"I've already sent the warning, my Prince," Caius revealed. "You should know that Petyr Baelish was spotted in the Tyrell's camp."

"Petyr was here?" Catelyn exclaimed in surprise.

"Baelish? Great, that's all I need. Even more complications," William said with a sigh.

"The Tyrells are returning to Highgarden as we speak. Officially, they have left a message, apologizing for their sudden departure and have declared that they are remaining neutral in the war."

"That's their official stance. We can't trust their word. If Baelish is there, then it can only mean he is a messenger for the Lannisters, and we should force them to make a decision, whether they have sided with the usurpers or not," Stannis interjected. "With Renly's death, all of the Stormlords now obey you, Your Grace, and their thirty thousand soldiers are ready to fight. If we march them along with the Third and Fourth Legions against the Tyrells, we will be able to force them to bend the knee."

"No. Doing so would give the wrong message to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. We'll continue our plans, but make changes in case the Tyrells end up supporting Joffrey," William said as he began to point across the map. "Galmar will take the Third Legion and land at Rook's Rest, as planned. The Fourth Legion will accompany me to join up with General Tullius. Stannis, you will take the fleet and engage Joffrey's fleet before landing your troops just south of King's Landing. However, you will only take twenty thousand Baratheon troops; the rest will make their way through the Kingswood. If the Tyrells do turn against us, they will be forced to travel through the Kingswood south of King's Landing, and that way the ten thousand, even if they won't be able to stop them in that scenario, they will buy time for us to withdraw our troops at King's Landing to safety."

"Choosing a cautious route and preparing for the worst. Very wise, your Grace," Stannis agreed. "After I've consolidated the troops, I will sail as soon as possible for King's Landing."

"It may be more beneficial to wait a little longer. It might put pressure on the Tyrells," William mused.

The tent opened and a messenger came in with a small box.

"Forgive my interruption, my Prince, but this was just arrived from King's Landing. It was apparently sent by Joffrey himself."

William blinked in surprise as he took the letter that came with the small box. _What would Joffrey send to me?_

William read the letter that came with the box and raised an eye at its contents.

"A warning from Joffrey to not challenge him and give up, or more suffering will be brought forth."

"What is he talking about? What is in the box?" Catelyn asked in curiosity.

"Your Grace, I suggest you to let someone else open the box, in case it's something of a more sinister nature," Davos interjected as he took the box. "Best let me as I've already lost some fingers. A few more wouldn't matter."

Davos set the box away from anyone and used a knife to undo the latch and lift the lid. Nothing happened, so Stannis peaked into the box and his eyes widened in surprise.

"He wouldn't dare..." Stannis murmured.

William and Catelyn both looked in the box as well. Both were startled at seeing a finger sitting on a paper with the sigil of House Stark on it.

"A finger and the Stark sigil? What does...?" Catelyn trailed off as the horrible realization seeped into her mind. "No... no, no, NO! It can't be! Not... not Sansa! That can't be... that can't be her..."

"Lady Catelyn," William placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her away from table. "This could be a trick to deceive or mock us. We don't know for certain if that is Sansa's finger or not."

"And if it is?" Catelyn demanded. "If my daughter has been harmed in such a way..."

"Then it is one more atrocity that Joffrey will answer for. I have promised your family that it will have justice, and I will do everything to guarantee that it has justice," William vowed before turning towards a guard. "Please escort Lady Catelyn to her tent. She needs some rest."

After hesitating for a moment, Catelyn allowed herself to be escorted from the tent. When she was gone, William turned to Caius with a questioning look.

"I'm afraid it is a finger from Lady Sansa, my Prince," Caius answered the unasked question. "Your brother had Ser Meryn Trant cut it in front of the entire court."

William let out a groan as he fell into a chair while palming his face.

"Joffrey, you dammed shithead."

"Your Grace," Stannis spoke up. "I understand the reasoning for possibly waiting, but this shows that we cannot wait anymore. We cannot allow more to suffer because of the bastard usurper."

"... Very well. Galmar, set sail with the Third Legion immediately. Uncle Stannis, make preparations and get the Baratheon troops ready. I'll sail with the Fourth Legion and then march to Harrenhall. Let's see if we can get this war over with."

**Torrhen's Lake**

Lightning flashed across the sky, and rain pelted the Sixth Legion as they waited on their ships. Waves rocked the fleet as Theon walked on toward the front of the flagship, which he had named the _Trident_. He could see the Ironborn fleet in the distance as it made its way towards them.

_The wind from the storm will force them to use minimum sails. Good,_ Theon thought before he turned towards the Legionaries manning his ship.

"Legionaries! I was at the Battle of Long Lake! There, I witnessed the beginning of the Legion's legend, as we crushed an enemy that outnumbered us more than three to one. Today marks the beginning of a new legend, our legend! Today shall be the first battle that the Legions will fight on the sea, and it shall be a victory! Let us show these Ironborn traitors that we are the best of the best!"

"AHOO! AHOO!" the Legionnaires roared in response.

Lightning flashed again, and Theon glanced towards the sky. He had never been much of a religious person but he still prayed.

_Kynareth... please protect my men on the sea today... Talos, grant us victory on this day._

His gaze lowered to see a large wave before his fleet, and the Ironborn ships reached the waves' peak and began to ride the wave down towards the Legion fleet. Seventy ships were sailing towards them, thirty in front led by Gormond Goodbrother and a second wave of forty led by one of Gormond's brothers, Gran. Even through the storm, Theon could hear his compatriots turned traitors shouting and roaring as their ships almost flew forward, and Theon waited patiently before giving the order.

"NOW!" he yelled, and the Legionaries crouched, gripping the safety line that passed on both sides of the deck as the oarsmen turned the Triremes around, to face forward as the Ironborn ships entered their lines.

The first shot corresponded to the Ironborn, who fired arrows at the Legionaries. These, however, easily blocked the attack with their shields before responding by throwing their lances at the enemy or shooting with their own bows. Unlike the Legionaries, the Ironborn were not so easily protected, and they began to take casualties.

Theon suddenly shoved a Legionnaire next to him away, allowing an arrow to pass by harmlessly, and then he lifted a lance and expertly hurled it into the air. The lance flew true and impaled into the Ironborn that had shot at him.

As the two fleets continued to exchange missile fire, the second wave began to move forward in order to join the attack, and Theon decided that now was the time to put the Triremes to the true test.

"RAM THEM!" he shouted. The order was passed on and the oarsmen began to row at full speed towards the Ironborn warship before them. On the other side of the same Ironborn ship, Captain Adventus ordered his own ship to ram the enemy as well.

"What are they doing?" the Ironborn captain yelled in confusion, as he saw the enemy start charging towards them.

"By the Drowned God, they're going to ram us!" a sailor screamed.

"Move us out of the way!" the captain ordered.

"We can't! They're moving too fast!"

It was true. The Triremes relied on the manpower of the oarsmen, and this allowed the Trireme greater maneuverability than regular ships while having a much, much greater speed on shorter distances.

"Brace yourselves!" Theon yelled as his men once again gripped the safety lines. The two Triremes slammed into either side of the Ironborn ship with a loud crash, doing it with such force that the longboat might as well be made from twigs with the same effect. A large crack ran from the two points between where the Triremes had struck.

"Reverse!" Theon ordered. The _Trident_ did so, and water rushed into the Ironborn ship, which then broke in half and began to sink like a rock.

Cheering broke out among the Legionary fleet at the sight. The Ironborn were shocked and horrified at how easily the Triremes had sunk one of their own. It had happened in a matter of moments.

"Legions! This battle is ours!" Theon roared in exhilaration.

In a mere moment, the battle had completely turned against the Ironborn, as the rest of the Legionary fleet began to use full advantage of the Triremes' design. One by one, their ships rammed into the Ironborn ships, as one hit was all that was needed to puncture a hole and allow the sea to rush in and do the rest.

Gormond Goodbrother watched in horror as the Legions sunk ship after ship. His ships had no defense against the heavy, metal-covered ram on the front of the enemy ships, not to mention the fact that their speed and maneuverability surpassed their own.

"Signal a retreat!" Gormond ordered.

The remaining Ironborn ships did their best to limp away from the Sixth Legion. Theon's fleet chased after them across Torrhen's Lake, sinking several more. Finally, Theon ordered his fleet to give up the chase as the Ironborn reached the river. since he did not want to risk a battle under those conditions yet.

Soon, the tally of the battle was made. The Legionary Fleet had lost none of its twenty-five ships, and only a few soldiers had been lost, either because a lucky arrow had stroke or their hold on the safety lines had slipped after ramming a longboat. Meanwhile, the Ironborn Fleet had lost twenty-two of its warships and twenty-nine Longboats. Of their seventy-strong fleet, only nineteen ships remained.

Theon let out a sigh of relief as he looked over the remnants of the battle. To be honest, he never believed that things would turn out so well.

_However, there are still a lot more Ironborn ships to face,_ Theon thought to himself. _Even with the Triremes proving that they are formidable ships, they are not invincible._

"Orders, Legate Theon?" a Legionary asked from behind Theon. He turned and saw the Legionaries awaiting him with a look of respect in their eyes.

"Signal the fleet to return to the beach and make any necessary repairs. Then we'll plan our next move," Theon ordered. The Legionnaires saluted and set about their tasks. Theon smiled as he realized that he had gained their respect.

**Fist of the First Men, Beyond the Wall**

"Dawnbreaker..." Isran murmured as he examined the Daedric weapon, as Jon held it out for him to see.

"I was hoping that this Daedric Prince would give us some sort of army when Snow helped her," Commander Mormont commented.

"Dawnbreaker is a Daedric artifact. Its power of light and fire make it probably one of the most perfect weapons against our enemies," Isran explained. "Jon is already one of our better fighters. With Dawnbreaker in his hands, his value for the coming battle has more than tripled. Keep Dawnbreaker close, Jon Snow."

"I will, Grandmaster," Jon replied before walking over to his friends.

"The Fist of the First Men," Sam was saying as he looked over the location.

"Will it be able to hold against our enemies?" Grenn asked.

"It's the best defensive position available to us... but it can't hold out forever," Serana answered.

"Serana, can you tell us more about our enemies? What kind of powers do the White Walkers have?" Jon questioned the vampire. The whole group turned to listen to Serana.

"You remember fighting the Draugr Deathlord, I imagine."

"Yes. Four of us barely managed to beat it, and that was only because Jon found Dawnbreaker," Sam replied.

"A White Walker is more deadly than a Draugr Deathlord," Serana simply stated. Everyone stared in dismay. "Only a handful of us could hope to fight a White Walker, and the chance of beating one is fifty-fifty at best."

"Even for you? And Jon with Dawnbreaker?" Grenn asked.

"Jon now probably has a better chance than me because of Dawnbreaker," Serana remarked. "Although, we wouldn't know for certain until he fights one. Not to mention the higher ranked White Walkers."

"What do you mean, higher ranked?" Sam questioned.

"My mother used to tell me stories about how there were two types of White Walkers," Serana began to explain. "The first kind is simply called a Low Other. The Wildlings often call them this as a more general term. You've seen one already, Jon. They are taller than most men are. They have long white hair and pale grey skin that is all wrinkly. Basically, they are a giant, frozen mummy.

"I know very little about the second kind of White Walkers. I've never seen one myself, only heard stories and tales about them. They are much different from the other White Walkers. As far as I know, there are never more than thirteen of them. They are actually about the size of a regular human, but look much more... fae in appearance. Their skin is a pale blue color, like their eyes, and they too have long flowing hair. Their skin is supposedly smooth and sleek. My mother said they look like a cross between a ghost and fae creature. They wear armor that looks like it was crafted from ice. My mother always called them... the High Others."

"These High Others are the leaders, I'm guessing," Jon remarked.

"I believe so. Like I said, there is apparently only thirteen of them, including the Night's King," Serana replied as she shrugged. "All White Walkers create weapons made from ice, but the High Others are said to have even greater powers. They're said to possess powerful magic over ice and snow."

"But you don't know much about them other than stories."

"I've never seen them, or met someone or even heard of anyone talk about them. Maybe they don't exist, other than the Night's King himself," Serana explained. "A White Walker is deadly enough, I know from personal experience. The thought that there could be an even stronger kind of White Walker? I pray that it is nothing more than stories my mother told me."

**Qarth**

"I did not leave the comfort of my home to be called a thief!" the Spice King said in anger as he sat with the rest of the Thirteen with several guards around them. Daenerys stood next to Xaro as she glared in return. Farengar and Jorah stood a little ways behind them.

"No one is accusing you of being a thief," Xaro replied to the Spice King.

"Who is she to accuse us?" The Spice King demanded.

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen," Daenerys coldly replied. "I came to your city with no ill intentions, only to find some ships. You first wanted to deny me entrance, but after you grant it, my dragons, my children, are taken from me? If they are not returned to me, they could very well die."

"Probably for the best," the Spice King cruelly remarked. "Dragons bring nothing but chaos and destruction."

"You are cruel to say such things," Pyat Pree spoke up. "The Mother of Dragons is in the right. She must be reunited with her babies. I will help you, Khaleesi."

"How?" Daenerys asked in suspicion.

"I will take you to the House of the Undying, where I have put them," Pyat Pree explained to Daenerys' shock. Jorah put a gripe on his sword while Farengar stepped up in front of Daenerys.

"You have my dragons?!" Daenerys demanded.

"When I learned that you were coming to the city, I made an arrangement with the king of Qarth," Pyat Pree stated without fear.

"What king? There is no king of Qarth," Daenerys replied in confusion.

"There is now. I was the other half of the arrangement," Xaro spoke up before turning to address the rest of the Thirteen. "Qarth will not remain the greatest city there ever was or will be if it continues to close its doors to the world. I will force Qarth to open its doors to the world as they were forced open for me. Then, the city will truly prosper."

Pyat Pree stood up and walked next to Xaro. Jorah carefully placed a hand on Daenerys and urged her away.

"Admirable, Xaro Xhoan Daxos... but this is not the first time someone has attempted to seize control over Qarth."

Xaro merely smiled and stepped back as Pyat Pree stepped forward.

"The Mother of Dragons will be with her babies," Pyat Pree declared before glancing back at Daenerys. "She will give them her love and they will thrive by her side... forever."

As he finished speaking, the guards suddenly stepped forwards and slit the throats of the other members of the Thirteen. Daenerys' eyes widened in horror as she saw the guards with Pyat Pree's face.

Farengar then stepped forward with magic glowing in his hand. He cast Dispel magic, which flew in a wave across the room, and the Pyat Pree copies disappeared in a flash of magic.

The real Pyat Pree's eyes showed concern as Farengar leveled his hand at him, an orb of fire in his palm. Xaro stepped back and left the room as this occurred.

"Your dragons wait for you at the house of the Undying, Daenerys Stormborn... come see them," Pyat Pree spoke before he disappeared before their eyes.

Daenerys stared at where the sorcerer was as she wondered how to save her dragons.

**King's Landing**

Sansa sat alone in a garden and stared down at her bandaged left hand. Part of her still could not believe that she had lost a finger.

"Lady Sansa?" a voice spoke up, and Sansa looked up to see Myrcella. The Princess sat down next to her before touching Sansa's hand. "... Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," Sansa answered. "It's weird. Sometime, when I move my hand, it feels like the finger should still be there and moving with the rest of the hand."

"I'm so sorry that this happened. You didn't deserve this," Myrcella apologized.

"Actually... I think I do," Sansa replied, surprising Myrcella. "I was happy when I came south. I liked it here more than in the North. I should've appreciated my homeland more. I also did several things that hurt my family in ways that I never expected. When I see my sister again... I need to apologize to her."

Myrcella stared at Sansa in sadness before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Even if you've done wrong, it doesn't excuse what my brother did. Any crime you may have committed can be forgiven. Joffrey, on the other hand, has committed unforgivable acts. Do not blame yourself for anything he may have done or will do."

Sansa slowly looked up and gave a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Princess Myrcella."

"Just Myrcella will do," Myrcella replied with a chuckle. "I actually have a small favor to ask. I'll be leaving for Dorne soon, and I would be very grateful if you could spend time with Tommen. Perhaps help him when he needs it."

"I promise to do what I can," Sansa replied.

Up in a room overlooking the garden, Tyrion observed the scene, content. He then turned and faced a less than content person.

"Renly was killed? By who?" Cersei demanded to know as she gazed down at her daughter.

"From what we've learned, it was some sort of Daedric cult called the Mythic Dawn. They also attacked Will and Stannis, but failed to harm them," Tyrion answered.

"... They attacked my son," Cersei murmured darkly. "I want a reward set for their heads."

"They've already been declared enemies of the crown by us and Will," Tyrion replied.

"Well, I guess Joffrey will be grateful to hear that no agreements were made between his brother and the Tyrells," Cersei commented.

"That is true, but Renly's former bannerman have now joined Will. He now controls the entirety of the Stormlands. That's two kingdoms, the Riverlands, and the Legions that support him," Tyrion summed up. "He'll now turn his attention to King's Landing. You better worry about what Joffrey plans to do when they arrive. I know I would be worrying."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about shipping my daughter off to Dorne?" Cersei asked with venom.

"We already discussed this. She'll be safer in Dorne."

"Yes, I know how concerned you are for her safety..." Cersei replied sarcastically.

"It so happens that I am. Myrcella is a sweet, innocent girl, and I don't blame her at all for you," Tyrion cunningly replied.

"... So clever. You always have a retort, don't you?"

"Well, I am the one clever enough to stop Joffrey from trying to harm Sansa even further," Tyrion pointed out.

"Don't try casting some of the blame on me," Cersei argued. "I wasn't there. If I was, I would have stopped it."

"Exactly, you weren't there. Joffrey is someone who we need to have an eye on at all times," Tyrion insisted. "If you don't keep a better leash on your eldest son, even Will won't stand for it, and Jaime could be facing who knows what."

Cersei glared but didn't reply. Tyrion took a sip of wine before speaking again.

"We don't have to worry about that for now. Will is a patient boy. We should instead be ready for when he marches on the city."

"No need to concern yourself about it," Cersei replied. "The king is taking personal charge of siege preparations."

Tyrion's eyes widened at the possibility of whatever disaster would occur to everyone should Joffrey try to command.

_Apparently, she completely ignored what I just said about Joffrey a moment ago._

"May I ask specifically what the king is planning?"

"You may ask specifically or not, the fact is I simply don't trust you with that knowledge," Cersei said as she stared accusingly at Tyrion. "We wouldn't want something vital to slip and be heard by an enemy spy."

Tyrion rolled his eyes and left the room. Truthfully, he did not believe Cersei would share any battle plans with him anyways, but he was already prepared for that scenario.

**Later, in the city**

"I was told by my cousin, Lancel, that Cersei was having the Alchemist Guild make Wildfire for the coming battle," Tyrion explained to Brynjolf. The Thieves Guild member was wearing casual clothing instead of his Nightingale armor as he walked through the streets with Tyrion and Bronn.

"It's true. They've been very busy," Brynjolf replied. "How did you get your cousin to spy on the queen?"

"Blackmail."

"Be careful of an informant like that. They'll turn on you without hesitation when they get the chance."

"How much wildfire has the Alchemist Guild made so far?" Tyrion asked.

"We don't know how much exactly," Brynjolf replied before giving Tyrion a concerned look. "But we know it's enough to make us nervous."

"A lot then," Tyrion mused. "I guess I'll have to go and see for myself. I'll get a better grasp of the situation then."

About an hour later, Tyrion stepped into a storage room that the Alchemist's guild master had opened to show them their store of wildfire. Tyrion felt a cold chill up his spine as he stared at over seven thousand pots of wildfire.

_The Thieves Guild is right to be afraid,_ Tyrion thought. _This is a new level of foolishness, even for you, sister. Having this much wildfire in the city is far too dangerous. Now... how to best use this to aid Will without exposing myself and burning the city to the ground?_

**Fist of the First Men**

"There," Qhorin Halfhand, an infamous member of the Night's Watch, pointed. His company had just arrived from scouting.

"Where?" Commander Mormont asked.

"On that mountain," Qhorin clarified.

"A fire," Jon noted as he gazed in the distance.

"Aye, there is," Qhorin said with a nod. "The people sitting around it have better eyes than you or me. If we continue forward, that fire will become a signal and Mance Rayder will have enough time to prepare a welcome party for us."

"How many Wildlings have joined him?" Mormont questioned.

"From what we can tell... all of them," Qhorin replied with a shrug. "Mance Rayder is herding them together, and they are almost ready to make their move. We can't just march against them, and at the same time we can't just wait for them here, because the Fist is not a proper fortress."

"There's only one path way up to the Fist," Jon remarked.

"It's also our only way out of here, Jon," Isran reminded him. "Our defenses also act as a barrier to keep us from withdrawing, if we need to."

"We may have no choice but to fall back to the Wall," Mormont summed up with a sigh. "And we haven't even flushed out our real enemy."

"Perhaps Mance could help us with that," Isran mused, causing everyone to look at him. "Mance may be willing to negotiate."

"Negotiate with the wildings?" Qhorin blinked before letting out a laugh. "They wouldn't even consider negotiating with us."

"Not with you, perhaps, but maybe they will with the Dawnguard," Isran replied.

"For all we know, they could be allies with the White Walkers," Mormont argued.

"Unless they're undead wights, I don't believe that," Isran argued back. "I can think of only two reasons for Mance Rayder to gather the Wildlings up. Either they plan to defend themselves from the White Walkers, or they plan to flee from them to the south."

"It would be a better choice to sneak in, kill Mance, and scatter the wildlings in the confusion," Qhorin insisted.

"We barely have more than three hundred men," Isran pointed out. "If it's true that Mance has gathered the wildlings together, then he'll have thousands, if not tens of thousands of wildlings gathered together. Even if they aren't all warriors, they won't run from our smaller force."

"Grandmaster," Jon spoke up, "I have no doubt that the Black Prince would be willing to, at least, speak with them. If the wildlings are looking for somewhere safe, Will would be willing to listen to them."

"You're Jon Snow, correct? One of the Four Brothers of War?" Qhorin questioned. At Jon's nod, he continued. "From what we've managed to learn, the wildlings do have some measure of respect for the Black Prince for killing Madanach. Perhaps talking might be possible after all."

"We'll send a small group of about six then. Have them walk in the open to a short distance from that campfire and wait until someone comes to meet them. Then we simply tell them that we wish to talk to Mance. At the very least, we'll find out if they will be friend or foe," Isran laid out the idea.

After a few moments, Mormont nodded.

"Very well, who do we send?"

"I volunteer, Grandmaster," Jon spoke up. "If a Dawnguard should do this, then I can. It's only a simple message after all."

"I'll come with you, Jon," Serana spoke up.

"I, along with a couple of my men, will follow close behind and provide backup in case things go sour," Qhorin offered.

"So be it," Mormont declared. "We may not have a good past with Mance Rayder, but hopefully we can put that aside in face of a common enemy."

**Harrenhall**

"Can you read?" Tywin demanded to one of his officers. "This was support to be sent to Lord Damon of House Marbrand. It contains sensitive information about our attack. Why is it addressed to Lord Marlyn of House Dormand?"

"... My Lord, I..."

"Girl!" Tywin spoke to Arya. "Fetch me the History of the Greater and Lesser Houses. It's the one on..."

Tywin stopped speaking as Arya grabbed the book. He nodded in approval before turning back to the officer.

"My _cupbearer_ can read better than you." Tywin then opened the book and faced it toward the officer. "To whom does House Dormand owe allegiance?"

"... My Lord..." the soldier hesitated.

"To the Starks of Winterfell!" Tywin shouted in exasperation. "Our attack on the Legions will occur in three days and you almost jeopardized it! You're lucky this mistake was stopped in time. It appears I've overestimated your usefulness. Get out."

The soldier stood and left as ordered. Tywin then addressed Arya again.

"Put the book away, girl. Perhaps I should have you devise our battle plan since your proving yourself to be more helpful then my advisors."

Arya couldn't help but smile to herself as she did as told. _Three days... now I just need to get the message to Aela,_ Arya thought to herself. Aela had a spot near the edge of Harrenhall for Arya to put messages about the enemy. Arya was now confident that another victory was to soon be achieved.

A soldier entered the room to announce a new arrival.

"Lord Petyr Baelish to see you, Lord Tywin."

Arya froze. _Shit! If Baelish sees me, he might recognize me. I can't let him see my face!_

"Give us the room," Tywin ordered to his officers. They bowed and began to leave. Arya turned towards Tywin, secretly hoping he would order her to leave as well.

"Clear all this," Tywin gestured to the plates on the table, causing Arya to mentally groan.

"Lord Tywin," Littlefinger greeted as he entered.

"Baelish," Tywin returned as the two of them sat. "Wine?"

Arya did her best to avoid eye contact with Littlefinger. Thankfully, he was focused on Tywin and paid no attention to her as she walked around the table, opposite of Tywin.

"What news do you have for me, Baelish?" Tywin questioned.

"I traveled as quickly as I could from Renly Baratheon's camp, my Lord. I bought fresh horses along the way to make the best possible speed," Baelish began.

"Ah, the late Lord Renly," Tywin noted. "I was rather shocked to hear of an assassination attempt on him and my grandson. I hear some group of Daedric fanatics made the attempt."

"Yes, that seems to be the case. These cultists managed to kill Renly, but failed to kill the Black Prince or Stannis," Littlefinger replied.

_Will was attacked?_ Arya thought in shock as she took a couple of plates from the table. _He's alive, thank the Divines. I hope he wasn't hurt._

"And how did the negotiations go between my grandson and the Tyrells?" Tywin questioned.

"The Tyrells gave several generous offers to the Black Prince, including an offer to pay of the crown's debts in exchange for breaking off the arranged marriage between your grandson and Arya Stark, and instead marry Margaery Tyrell."

_Clank!_

Tywin and Baelish both turned towards Arya as she stumbled, causing the plates and cups on the tray she was carrying to shift into each other.

"P-pardon me, my lords," Arya spoke without facing them as she quickly unloaded the tray to the side. _Will wouldn't agree to that... I know that he wouldn't._

Tywin focused his attention back on Littlefinger.

"And what did my grandson decide?"

"He declined the offer. Gave up a hundred thousand men so that he could still marry the Stark girl," Littlefinger answered. "Apparently, the Black Prince claimed that he did so because he's in love with Arya Stark. So, the good news is that there will be no alliance between the Black Prince and the Tyrells."

Arya felt her heart soaring. She was unhappy about there being no alliance, but she couldn't help the warm feeling within her.

_Will... I love you so much, you silly stag._

"Interesting..." Tywin remarked. "I wonder what kind of person this Stark girl is for William to break an alliance for... more wine girl."

Arya picked up the pitcher and walked over to Tywin and intentionally faced away from Baelish as she refilled Tywin's goblet.

"She is a very headstrong young lady, Lord Tywin. A true wolf of the North is what I gathered her to be when I briefly met her and her sister in King's Landing," Littlefinger commented. "Apparently, Margaery made several attempts to... persuade your grandson into agreeing the marriage, though it seems he resisted them."

Arya's grip tightened on the pitcher as she walked back to get the tray and finish clearing the table. _Margaery Tyrell,_ she thought, committing the name to memory. She promised to show this southern girl that one did not try to steal from a wolf, much less a Wolf Princess, without suffering for it.

"If I may make a suggestion, my lord, moments like these present opportunities," Baelish spoke with a smirk. "The Tyrells have returned to Highgarden and declared themselves neutral. However, I did get a chance to speak with them before they left. Perhaps... you have an opportunity there."

"... More wine for Baelish," Tywin ordered to Arya. Littlefinger instinctively turned to glance at Arya after Tywin said this. Arya quickly turned away to get the wine pitcher, though as she did, Baelish blinked and his gaze followed her for a second. He then turned back to Tywin to continue speaking.

"If you allow me, I could ride for Highgarden tonight," Baelish proposed. "There is also one more thing, I happen to possess some influence that could result in the Vale supporting your cause."

As she poured Littlefinger more wine, Arya grimaced at hearing that the Lannisters might make an alliance with the Tyrells, but she was shocked at the possibility of the Vale joining them as well.

"You could get the Vale on our side?" Tywin asked with a raised eye.

"It would have to wait until after I meet the Tyrells, but I'm confident I can succeed. All it would take is the right push," Baelish replied with determination.

"... I'll have an answer for you tonight," Tywin replied before turning towards Arya. "Grab that last plate off the table and that will be all, girl."

As Arya grabbed the plate, Baelish spoke up again.

"Of course, an alliance may not be necessary, give the 'special' weapon you have against your grandson, my lord."

_Special weapon?_ Arya thought in curiosity. She slowed down on purpose as she set the plate down, so as to hear what Littlefinger would say. _What is he talking about?_

"What sort of nonsense are you referring to, Baelish?" Tywin demanded.

"Why, I am, of course, referring to the Black Princes' betrothed, Princess Arya Stark," Littlefinger answered as his gaze landed on Arya's back. "Who just so happened to serve us this excellent wine."

Silence covered the room. Arya felt herself on the verge of hyperventilating as she slowly turned around. Baelish just sipped his wine while Tywin blinked before he stared directly at Arya. As soon as his eyes met hers, he knew.

"Your hair is shorter than the last time I saw you, my Princess," Littlefinger commented with his usual mocking smirk. "I must say, it suits you."

"... Princess Arya Stark," Tywin murmured.

Arya considered her options. She still had the tray in her hand and her gaze landed on a steak knife that was still on the table. A plan formed in her mind.

"Nothing to say, Princess?" Baelish questioned.

"... Just one thing," Arya said as she braced herself. "FO!"

Baelish barely had enough time for his eyes to widen before his face was covered in frost from Arya's shout. Arya then through the tray at Tywin, who raised his arms to cover himself. Arya then dashed towards the door, grabbing the steak knife as she ran.

"GUARD!" Tywin yelled and a guard immediately opened the door... as Arya predicted. She stabbed the knife through a gap in his armor and into his leg. As the newly crippled guard stumbled from the blow, Arya darted past him and kept running as Tywin's continued to shout orders.

"Capture her! Do not harm her, but capture her!"

Arya panted as she ran full bore through Harrenhall. Her only chance was to try and make it to the edge of the ruins and get out to safety. More soldiers appeared in front of her and she darted down another hall.

She emerged near where the forges were, and Gendry's eyes widened as he spotted her and the soldiers chasing her. He crouched out of sight and tossed a sword out the far end of the forge. Arya saw this and ran past him, pretending to push him. Gendry 'fell' and 'accidently' pushed a weapons rack towards the soldiers chasing Arya.

The soldiers cursed as they tripped and stumbled over the weapons. Arya grabbed the weapon that Gendry had tossed a moment earlier. Now armed, she continued running while Gendry gazed after her, praying that she would get to safety.

As Arya ducked down another pathway, another soldier appeared in front of her. He was unprepared as Arya slashed him in the stomach with the sword she had. However, two more soldiers appeared and attacked her.

Arya used her speed and agility to quickly slice both of their legs. As she turned to run off again, her arms were suddenly grabbed and she was lifted into the air. Arya glared at Gregor Clegane, the Mountain that Rides, as she struggled to break free of his grip.

Realizing this was useless, Arya used a different tactic.

"FO!"

Just like Littlefinger, the Mountain was unprepared to take a face full of ice and dropped Arya. As she struggled to her feet to try and run again, pain exploded into her as another Lannister brought the hilt of his sword down on the back of her head. Arya fell as her world darkened.

_... Will..._

**Legion Camp, Storm's End**

_... Will..._

William jerked awake and gasped. He wiped off the sweat as the dream he just had was still clear in his mind. A dream about lions trying to force a female wolf into a cage. He knew that he had to return to the Riverlands immediately.

_... Arya!_

**Chapter End**

**Guest Reviews Q&amp;A**

Yes, Arya should have had more guards and not been captured, but that will be better explained in the next chapter.

Sansa lost a finger since Joffrey had less reasons to not hurt her. He's not engaged to her like in canon, and he is angrier due to William's success so far, so he chose to take his anger out on Sansa.

Hmm, I guess Theon does indeed need a special weapon since Will, Robb, and Jon all have their own. As you said, the last Brother of War needs one as well. If anybody has any suggestions, I'm all ears, and it doesn't necessary need to be a sword.

The Vale will be getting more involved soon than in canon, as I believe I have a pretty good idea for them. But, it may or may not start occurring until Season Three begins. We'll see.

Word will spread to the Ironborn about Theon's victory soon.

Darkkrebs: As you can see, I don't plan on Arya becoming an assassin. The Dark Brotherhood may appear again, but I will have to brainstorm on that some more.

It's ironic that you say you like my story due to good things happening when I write this chapter and many BAD things happen. Still, I agree that, while Game of Thrones is a great show, it does put a person off at how many bad things happen to everyone. I understand that it is based off of history and many horrible things happened in history, but is still feel like there's getting to be too much depressing occurrences in GOT. I'm a bit of a traditionalist because I like the older stories where the hero wins against evil.

And yes, I decided that Arya will receive the armor set from Dragon Age. The Merrill romance armor.

**Meanwhile, in the Ranting Realm...**

Ranting Ryuu: (on the phone) Yes, Shepard. I will have those tickets for you and Tali. Give my regards to marco794 for sending you to me to help with the war. See yah later!

Angel: Sire, Miraak's forces has been pushed back from the Shadow of Mordor region. With the Bright Lord DLC finally being released, Celebrimbor has been a great help.

Ranting Ryuu: Excellent! We just need information on where that mad dragonborn has fled to. Tiny Tina! How's it going on getting that orc to talk?

**Bong!**

Tiny Tina: The ball buster method should get him talking soon!

Ranting Ryuu: Have you tried using the iron boot?

Tiny Tina: I'm using it right now! **BONG!**

Orc Warchief: (high pitched shriek) Please stop her! I'll tell you anything!

Ranting Ryuu: Great! Keep it up!

_In a darker part of the Ranting Realm..._

Miraak: You said it would be easy to conquer the Ranting Realm, and yet, we're now losing. Can't you do something other than just sitting there? Aren't you Ranting Ryuu's evil half, Dark Ryuu?!

**Dark Ryuu: 'sigh' Your bickering is annoying me, little tyrant dragonborn. Your 'accidental' appearance in the Ranting Realm is just a cover to take attention off of me. I will see my desires come true with, or without you.**

Miraak: I won't stand here and take this from you! I am- (A black colored lightning bolt strikes Miraak in the chest, stunning him.)

**Dark Ryuu: That should shut you up for a little bit.** (Turns and look at you) **As for you readers, did you like the contributions I made to the story? Eddard's death, Sansa's finger, Renly's death, Arya's capture? Do you like my subtle influences to the story? Well... (Grins and folds hands like a cliché evil villain) I can promise you more to come... See you in the next chapter.**


	22. Secret of Fire

**Many thanks to Milarqui for his help!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls**

**Chapter 22: Secret of Fire**

**Torrhen's Lake**

"Report. How many men did we lose, and what's the status of the ships?" Theon questioned.

"We lost several dozen men during the battle. Damage to the ships was minimum and all repairs are completed," Captain Adventus replied.

Theon grimaced at hearing this. It was a small sacrifice for his victory at Torrhen's Lake, but they were still his men.

_So, this is the duty and burden a Legate must bear... I bet Will has it even worse since the Kingdoms are depending on him,_ Theon thought.

"What's our next move, Legate Theon?" an officer questioned.

"The Ironborn have taken both Deepwood Motte and the Neck. One of them has to be our next target."

"With the Ironborn controlling the Neck, out supply route to the south is blocked off. We should reclaim it first before our forces in the Riverlands feel the effects."

"But the Ironborn at Deepwood Motte are within striking distance of Winterfell itself. If we try to retake the Neck, we risk losing the Northern capital."

"Either way, we cannot stay here for long," Theon spoke up and glanced over the map. "Word will have spread, and I'm willing to bet that the Ironborn will try to blockade the Saltspear. As strong as the Triremes may be, they are not invulnerable. We must reach the open sea before we are blocked off."

"That would mean leaving the Neck under Ironborn control and blocking the supply lines to the Riverlands, my Legate," an officer replied.

"It's not as serious of a problem as you may think. The Northern fishing fleet has been transporting supplies by the sea, so we can actually afford to let the Ironmen keep the Neck because of that," Theon reminded. "The Neck may be impregnable from the south, but we can easily retake it from the north once we deal with my sister at Deepwood Motte."

"Then our new target will be Deepwood Motte. Reports indicate that Yara Greyjoy has about a thousand men, but she may receive reinforcements soon because of our victory at Torrhen's Lake," Captain Adventus summed up. "When do we sail?"

"Immediately," Theon answered. "But, I want you to take two cohorts of the legion and the cavalry by land, Captain Adventus. You will meet up with any available Northern troops and attack by land while I will take the rest of the Legion by ship and strike from the sea."

"As you command, my Legate," Captain Adventus replied with a salute.

"We must move swiftly. Let us pray that Divine Kynareth grants us favorable winds," Theon stated with resolve.

**Qarth**

Daenerys felt a sense of foreboding as she laid eyes on the stone tower that was known as the House of the Undying. She shook her head and continued on with determination.

"Rakharo was sent ahead to find any guards," Jorah spoke up from behind her. "They will be ready and whatever trap they have will be set."

"I will take back my dragons," Daenerys stated, willing to make her words come true. "They will not keep my children from me."

As the small group continued forward, they spotted Rakharo standing stiffly against a stone pillar.

"What have you found?" Daenerys asked. Rakharo didn't reply or move. Daenerys stared in confusion before she realized something.

Someone was hidden behind the pillar holding a blade to his throat. The hidden figure stepped out to reveal...

"Your Dothraki warriors can be very stupid, Lady Daenerys," Arcadia said to Daenerys before she sheathed her knife. "He was going to try and enter that cursed tower. Luckily, I was here to stop him."

Rakharo glared at Arcadia while Daenerys gaped at seeing the alchemist.

"Y-you are alive!" Daenerys exclaimed. "But how? We thought you were dead."

"Then my deception worked," Arcadia replied with a grin. "I faked my death to throw off the Mythic Dawn after they send assassins to my shop."

**Flashback**

"So... it's like that, is it?" Arcadia said to the two Mythic Dawn behind her.

"Yes, it is," one replied.

Arcadia gave a sigh of annoyance before casually turning her chair around and tossing the small glass jar at the two. It exploded, sending a cloud of mixed powders into the two assassin's eyes.

They gasped and choked in surprise before one found a knife thrown by Arcadia embedded in his throat. The other one slashed wildly and Arcadia casually tripped him, sending him flat onto his face. Before he could do anything, Arcadia was on him and sliced his throat.

Arcadia looked around at her handiwork before sighing again.

"I'm glad I'm leaving Qarth. Cleaning a mess like this is so much work."

**Flashback End**

"Sorry if I deceived you as well, my lady. But assassins don't come after you if they believe you are dead," Arcadia explained.

Daenerys simply smiled.

"I'm glad you're alright. Can you tell us anything about the House of the Undying?"

"There aren't any guards. No one bothers the warlocks. Besides, they have magical protections."

The group continued forward up the steps and reached the base of the tower. Daenerys didn't see any entrance.

"Is this a riddle?" she mused before she began to circle the tower to find an entrance. Jorah followed after her while Rakharo, Farengar, and Arcadia stayed behind.

Farengar kept his eyes on the tower. He gazed at it with intensity as he leaned on his Bo staff.

"What do you think?" Arcadia asked.

"There are many spells on this place," Farengar mused without taking his eyes off the tower. "Old... dark... and powerful magic."

Farengar turned as Jorah suddenly appeared after circling the tower. Farengar didn't need to ask to know that Daenerys had disappeared from Jorah's view.

"She's inside," Farengar stated.

"Damned illusions," Jorah cursed. He was furious at being tricked and separated from Daenerys. "How do we follow?"

"I will follow... but the rest of you will stay here," Farengar answered.

"I am sworn to serve and protect her! I won't stand here and do nothing," Jorah angrily retorted.

"It's going to be a mage fight, Ser Jorah. You can't help me or Daenerys here. My best spells are rather flashy, and can be just as dangerous to you as my enemies," Farengar explained before meeting Jorah's eyes. "I will bring her and the dragons out here, to safety. You have my word."

Jorah stared back for a moment before he slowly nodded.

Farengar turned back towards the tower, and called the magic to his hand, which glowed as he laid it onto the stone. He slowly began to walk around the tower, always keeping his hand on the stone as he did, and when he noticed there was a difference, his magic flashed and wiped away the illusion, causing the stone to fade away and reveal an entrance. Farengar fearlessly entered the House of the Undying.

Inside the House, Daenerys slowly walked through the tower, a torch in her hand, as she heard her children screeching and crying for her. She hesitated when she found a door at the end of the corridor, but she slowly opened the door and crossed through, stepping into a circular room with a pedestal in the center. Over a dozen doors lined the walls of the room.

When she heard her dragons' cry again, she approached the door she thought they had come from and went through it.

The room she entered was a massive throne room: Daenerys was sure that it had to be the throne room in King's Landing, because there was the Iron Throne, its swords shining as the light reflected off them and the seven sigils gleamed. Then, a man entered her vision. He was clad in black armor, the chest adorned with a silver dragon with diamond-shaped wings, and his helm with silver antlers inscribed in it. The man turned towards the Iron Throne and let out a Shout, that shattered the seven sigils and destroyed the Iron Throne, casting it into the seas.

Her dragons cried again, and Daenerys turned back to the circular room, taking another door. This time, she saw a man laughing and drinking with another who was holding a rose-shaped staff. A figure entered, carrying a bundle and handed it to the drinking man, who stopped laughing and let his goblet fall from his hand as he took the bundle into his arms and unwrapped it, revealing that it was a baby. With the baby in his arms, the man left the one holding the rose staff.

Once again, she heard her dragons' cries and returned to the main room, choosing another door. This time, it was a place that was constantly changing, making no sense to her whatsoever. A crazed laugh sounded out, and Daenerys saw it was coming from an old man sitting on a throne. His hair was long and grey, and his fingernails disgusted Daenerys, because they were almost nine inches long and untrimmed. He was constantly laughing and cackling and yelling "Burn them all!" to whomever accompanied him. A jester's laughter could be heard as well.

The laughter and the yelling grew louder. Daenerys covered her ears, as it seemed like it was trying to drive her insane, and turned to leave, because she did not want to be sick, but then she tripped and fell. She grimaced as she laid there with her hands over her ears and her eyes closed, wishing for it to end.

Suddenly, someone shouted and the other noises were silenced. Daenerys slowly opened her eyes and looked around: she seemed to be on a beach, like the one in Pentos, but much brighter. A hand appeared in her field of vision and she grabbed it. The hand helped her to stand up, and she got a good look at her savior. At first, she believed that she was looking at herself, but then she realized she was wrong: this woman had long white hair, like a Targaryen, and wore a simple, yet beautiful, white gown. She had an otherwordly grace, almost like she was gliding rather than walking. But the most impressive thing were her eyes: the iris was bright amber, and her pupils were not rounded, but slit-eyes, like a lizard's or... a dragon's.

_**I will take you to your dragons,**_ she appeared to say, giving her a warm smile, and when Daenerys blinked, her vision changed again.

The woman had disappeared, and Daenerys let out a small gasp as she found herself in the circular room again. Only, this time, her dragons were chained to the stone pedestal in the center.

"They have missed their mother."

Daenerys jerked around to see Pyat Pree standing before her.

"I'm curious to know how she managed to reach here," another man said, walking up besides Pyat Pree, and dressed in red Mythic Dawn clothes. He tilted his head at Daenerys. "I set up wards to inform me of where you were in the tower. But then, you suddenly appeared here from nowhere. It wasn't magic as I would have detected that as well. How did you accomplish this?"

_That woman... she must have got me here, somehow. But who was she, and why did she help me?_ Daenerys thought.

"No answer? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter."

"I know Pyat Pree, but who are you?" Daenerys demanded.

"Ah, forgive me. I am Raven Camoran." Daenerys' eyes widened in recognition and Raven let out a laugh. "Of course, you remember my sister when she attempted to end your life while I was dealing with Khal Drogo."

"It was you! You murdered my husband!" Daenerys shouted.

"Oh no, that implies that I dealt the killing blow. All I did was to summon the Dremora Lords to fight your former husband," Raven replied with disinterest. "Have to give your husband credit, though. A mortal killing three Dremora Lords without magic, a powerful weapon, or some other power is quite an accomplishment."

Daenerys glared with anger before she felt something on her wrist and glanced over with shock at seeing two more Pyat Prees pulling chains on the walls that connected to the shackles that appeared on her wrist.

"You manage to survive my sister's spell, only to be imprisoned here. As is part of the Mythic Dawn's agreement with the warlocks."

"I will not be a prisoner. I have allies who will release me and my children from this place," Daenerys growled.

"If they survive long enough to reach you, of course," Raven mocked.

While this was happening, Farengar entered a room with over a dozen statues in it. Glancing around, he let out a sigh.

"Such an old trick... did you really think it would work on me?" he asked, exasperated, before he dispelled the magic around him with a wave of his hand. The illusion shattered, revealing that the 'statues' were actually several Mythic Dawn cultists and warlocks, all of which prepared to attack Farengar with weapons and magic.

Farengar gave them all a dismissive glare, before he put his hands close and started to gather his magic. As some of his foes charged him, fire appeared in his palms until he released the Firestorm, which exploded from his body. Those closer to him were instantly turned into ash, while the ones that were a bit further had a second or so to contemplate their deaths. The warlocks tried to create wards to protect themselves, but Farengar's fire simply shattered them. Farengar left the room without glancing behind, knowing that the fire would burn through the cursed tower.

The force of the fiery explosion sent a tremor through the tower to where Daenerys, Raven, and Pyat Pree were at. Daenerys gave them a grin.

"You were saying?"

Raven glared in return before he slipped into the shadows. A few moments later, the door was blasted open by Farengar, who entered and stared down Pyat Pree and his copies.

Farengar raised a hand to cast a spell when Raven suddenly fired an ice spike at him. Farengar's quick reflexes allowed him to dodge and retaliate with a fireball. Raven raised a ward and stumbled back when the fireball shattered it.

Three of Pyat Pree's copies surrounded Farengar and charged him with knifes. Farengar responded by casting a Fire Cloak spell around him, which incinerated the unprepared copies.

Raven attempted to summon a Dremora Lord, but went wide-eyed as Farengar cast another spell that banished the Dremora as soon as it appeared.

_Impossible!_ Raven thought as he began to summon his power for a dual-casted spell.

"You like fire so much! Well, have a taste of it for yourself!"

Raven sent an Incinerate spell that consumed Farengar. He grinned as he believed he had ended his target, but his grin slowly fell at seeing a figure still in the fire.

Farengar stepped through the flames that failed to even burn his clothes.

"You think fire is any good against me? Why do you think I'm called Secret-Fire, fool? The only kind of fire that can harm me is the fire from a Dovah Thu'um."

More of Pyat Pree's copies tried to attack again, but Farengar casted another dispel wave that removed the illusions, leaving the real one behind.

Daenerys had been waiting for that moment and acted.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!"

It was the first time Daenerys used the full-powered Thu'um, and its effects impressed her: a massive stream of flames sprouted out of her and attacked Pyat Pree, who was consumed by them so fast that he did not have the time to wonder what had happened. The heat was so intense that even the stone behind him melted. With Pyat Pree's death, the shackles that held her and her dragons disappeared.

Seeing the death of his ally, Raven glared at Daenerys and prepared himself to attack Farengar and Daenerys, but suddenly pain flared from his back and midsection, and he looked down to see a sword - a _conjured_ sword - was impaling him from behind.

"W-what? But... how?" Raven muttered, confused and coughing blood. Farengar was in front of him, and, as far as he knew, no one else had entered the tower.

"Did you think your warlock friends were the only ones who could use illusions, Raven Camoran?" Farengar said from _behind_ him as the Farengar in the middle of the room disappeared with a shimmer. Raven barely had time to think about how he had been tricked before he, too, died from being incinerated.

"Are you alright, Farengar?" Daenerys asked in concern. Farengar was breathing heavily and swaying around, and she approached him.

"Do not worry, my lady. I've simply used a lot of magic in a short period of time, but this is nothing some food and a nap cannot cure," Farengar assured her. "I can walk, and we should return to your people. I do not know about you, but I'm tired of this place."

"I've been tired of it for quite some time, too," Daenerys replied as she gathered her dragons in her arms and they left the dark place.

**Legionary Camp, Harrenhall**

Jaime sat, his wrists and ankles well shackled but not too tightly, with his chin on his hands, which were resting on his knees, as he watched outside from his makeshift cell. He considered himself quite fortunate in that his cell was within eyesight of the solar where the Blades went through their daily drills and training every morning.

That day, some of the Blade Knights were teaching Apprentices proper techniques and stances, while others were sparring with each other, using wooden swords. Two lines had formed across the solar, and the Blade Apprentices carried on with their mocked battles as they moved in perfect syncronization.

After watching the training for a few moments, Jaime turned and looked over at another cell not too far from his own. In it, there were four men and women that Jaime knew were Blades: Captain Renault, Baurus, Glenroy and Acilius Bolar. He had been surprised when, a few days before, the four Blades walked up to Captain Steffen, the man in charge of the fort, and spoke up with him for a moment. Once they did, all of them nodded, and the group took off their weapons and armor before walking into the cell without question.

Jaime had been left puzzled by this, as he had never seen soldiers willingly walk into a jail to be enclosed, but now he believed he knew why they had done it.

"Have something on your mind, Ser Jaime?"

Jaime turned again and saw Captain Steffen standing next to his cell, with a book in his hand. Jaime and he had talked once in a while and, to be perfectly honest, Jaime was starting to see the man as something of a friend. He was very skilled in swordsmanship and quite intelligent, and Jaime was comfortable talking with the Blades Captain.

"I was wondering why several of your Knight-brothers and sisters were locked up," Jaime replied before a thoughtful look crossed his face. "They were the ones assigned to protect Princess Arya, weren't they? Are they locked up because she's gone?"

"Perhaps," Captain Steffen replied.

"So they are locked up as a result. I'm surprised they went willingly."

"Princess Arya slipped out of her tent and joined a patrol with Apprentice Gendry, as you are aware. By the time Captain Renault and her men learned this, they were beyond riding to protect her," Captain Steffen admitted. "The Blades respect the ancient Akaviri traditions, and those four willingly allowed themselves to be arrested so as to wait for Prince William's judgment."

"I imagine that he'll be lenient on them," Jaime remarked.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not. They have dishonored themselves by failing in doing their duty. They may end up performing _seppuku_."

"... Seppuku?" Jaime asked, confused at the unusual word.

"_Seppuku_, or _hara-kiri_, is a ritual suicide," Captain Steffen, shocking Jaime. "The ancient Akaviri warriors were known as the Samurai. If one has committed a failure or a capital offence, they are allowed to regain their lost honor in death by committing _seppuku_. The simplest way to do this is to stab a knife into your own stomach. The proper way is to impale a _tanto_, or short knife, into the left side of your belly and then cut diagonally across your belly, disemboweling yourself. Then your 'second' would separate your head from your shoulders with one, clean strike. Females do this ritual differently. They slice their throats instead of their belly."

Jaime stared dumbfounded at hearing such a thing. Even for a warrior like him, the whole idea of killing yourself after losing your honor sounded almost horrifying.

"You would commit such an... action, solely for honor and duty?" Jaime asked in bewilderment.

"Samurai means 'to serve', Jaime. They had a strict code that they were very dedicated to following, and, for the samurai, death was preferred to dishonor. And now, we Blades are willing to continue this tradition and serve the Black Prince with all our ability," Captain Steffen explained. "If our lives are demanded, then so be it. Captain Renault and her men have been meditating in their cell to prepare themselves for this possibility. In fact, Renault has asked me to act as her second for _seppuku_, if it occurs."

"You would so casually cut off her head?" Jaime questioned. Captain Steffen raised an eye at him.

"Casually? Renault is giving me great honor by asking this of me. It means she can trust me to give her a painless death," Steffen replied. "But enough of this unpleasant talk. As you noted, Prince William might give them a chance to redeem themselves in a different way. He has never cared for this ritual, so it is highly likely. Anyways, I brought this for you."

Steffen handed Jaime the book he was holding. Jaime took it and examined the title.

"... _The Book of Five Rings_? I'm not much into jewelry, Steffen," Jaime jokingly replied. Captain Steffen just chuckled.

"That book was written by Grandmaster Musashi Miyamoto, the one who disbanded the Akaviri Dragonsguard and reformed it into the Order of Blades," Steffen explained. "After stepping down as Grandmaster, he lived as a hermit in a cave, where he wrote that book."

Jaime thought over the name Musashi before it dawned on him.

"I think I remember he was mentioned in the White Book of the Kingsguard. Is it true then?"

"That he defeated all seven members of the Kingsguard with only a wooden sword? Yes. It's written in the White Book after all," Steffen said with another chuckle. "That book he wrote is all about swordsmanship, strategy, and winning. You could say it's a philosophical book, of sorts, about strategic thinking. All Blades Apprentices are required to read and study that book for their training."

"In that case, I might enjoy it after all," Jaime replied before a thought crossed his mind. "You say the Blades are dedicated to honor and serving their lord, correct? Then, tell me, why did they stop serving the Targaryen kings?"

"I'm afraid that's a story for another day, Jaime. I have duties that require my attention," Steffen replied before nodding and walking off. Jaime stared after him for a moment before he opened the _Book of Five Rings_ and began to read.

**Robb's Camp**

Robb strode through his camp, conversing with several of his men. Eventually, he spotted Lord Gawen sitting with his daughter Jeyne. Gawen was holding a letter and both him and his daughter had looks of joy on their faces. Curious, Robb walked over towards them.

"This is wonderful news, father!" Jeyne was saying.

"Indeed, my dear. May the Gods bless the Black Prince," Gawen replied.

"May I ask what has you in high spirit, my Lord and my Lady?" Robb asked.

"Ah, good morning, Lord Stark," Gawen greeted as his daughter quickly stood up and gave a clumsy curtsey. "It's a letter from the Black Prince. As you may know, House Westerling has hit some hard times, and we barely have enough revenues to support our castle. However, the Black Prince has just granted us all of the previous lands and mines that we once had in the past. Once this war is over and we've organized our new holdings, House Westerling will be on equal standing with House Brax."

Robb gave a grin, happy at hearing the fortunes of his allies improving.

"Your reward is well earned, Lord Westerling, for you have been a great help in taking some of the Western castles. I wish others would try as hard as your house."

"I heard there were some problems with House Frey," Gawen noted.

"A contingent of Frey men were supposed to meet up with Lord Tytos in taking Ashemark, but ended up taking a detour to a nearby town and spent almost a week there with drinking and prostitutes," Robb explained in exasperation. "Lord Tytos had a harder time taking Ashemark than he should have."

Gawen shook his head in displeasure.

"You're promised to marry one of the Frey daughters, aren't you? They should be putting more effort into the war because of this."

"Even with that, they don't seem very dedicated," Robb replied with a sigh. "Also, I'm worried about news from the North."

Robb had been on the verge of ordering his men to march back home when he learned that the Ironborn would attack. The other lords convinced him otherwise, of course, but he worried every day for his home.

"The Sixth Legion is in the North, my Lord," Jeyne said, concerned about Robb. "I'm sure they will succeed in protecting the people and the lands."

"Well, we finally have news, my Lady," Roose Bolton spoke up as he walked up to them, holding a message in his hand. "Good news and bad news, my Lord. Theon Greyjoy has stayed loyal to our cause and defeated the Ironborn at Torrhen's Lake."

Robb briefly felt relief before his face hardened again.

"And the bad news?"

"Deepwood Motte has fallen to Yara Greyjoy, and Moat Cailin has fallen to the eldest of the Goodbrother triplets, Greydon," Roose reported.

"That cuts off our supply route from the North," Robb noted with a grimace.

"Not entirely true, my Lord. Thanks to the fishing fleet, we have a steady supply line by sea, and the Riverlands have been plentiful enough to provide the rest," Roose replied. "There is not much we can do about it, anyway. Moat Cailin can easily hold against an army ten times its garrison, but only if it is attacked from the south. An attack from the north should easily reclaim the fortress."

"Then, does the newly promoted Legate Theon plan to march on Deepwood Motte?" Gawen questioned.

"It would seem so, Lord Westerling," Roose replied before turning back to Robb. "Several Northern lords are raising a few hundred troops to aid the Sixth Legion. With your permission, my lord, I could send a message to the Dreadfort for my bastard son to aid as well. My boy would be honored to fight for you and the Black Prince's cause."

"Very well," Robb answered before sighing again. "I wish I could return home and aid my homeland."

"As do many from the North, Lord Stark, but we all have our duties. The Black Prince has even more difficult obligations than us," Roose then gave a small bow. "If you'll pardon me."

As Roose Bolton left, Gawen also excused himself to carry out another task, leaving Robb alone with Jeyne. They both stood in awkwardness for a brief moment.

"... I'm sure your homeland will be alright, my Lord," Jeyne finally spoke.

"Thank you, my Lady. I am worried, but Theon is proving himself a good friend," Robb replied.

"You and he are two of the Brothers of War. I'm certain it will turn out alright," Jeyne said with a smile. "I remember when I first heard the ballad composed about you. I was amazed that you and your friends could achieve such at that age."

Robb found himself smiling back at her. She was a pretty and cheerful girl, and when her shyness appeared gain after his smile, causing her to fidget and blush, he though it was very cute.

"You are right, my Lady. I shouldn't worry too much. Will had always been better at being a lord than I have."

"Will?" Jeyne asked with curiosity.

"The Black Prince," Robb clarified.

"Oh! Forgive me. More and more people are calling him the Black Prince rather than his real name these days. I guess we almost forget his real name."

"There's no need to apologize. He's one of my best friends, and takes either name or title in stride," Robb said with a small chuckle. "Sometimes, I wonder how he keeps it all together."

"What was it like, growing up with the Prince?" Jeyne asked before suddenly blushing with worry. "Uh, if you don't have time, that is. I-I mean I'm sure your busy with other things."

Robb merely chuckled as he sat down.

"I have some spare time, and to answer your question, Will always said one should enjoy moments of leisure. I would love to talk with you."

"A-right," Jeyne replied with in a nervous tone as she blushed again.

_She's very pretty,_ Robb thought again before the two of them conversed for a couple of hours.

**Deepwood Motte**

Yara Greyjoy stared wide-eyed at the massage in her hands. She had managed to take Deepwood Motte without much difficulty, as most of its forces were south with Robb Stark. But then, a raven had arrived with the news of the Ironborn's defeat at the hands of her own brother.

"We lost one and fifty ships!" she exclaimed in shock. "How is that possible? They only had five and twenty!"

"These new warships are unlike anything we've ever seen. They decimated our ships with little effort," a captain spoke up.

"What all do we know about these ships?" Another asked.

"'They are extremely fast and highly maneuverable vessels, thanks to their oarsmen.'"

"Longships use oars as well," another captain pointed out. "What makes these so different?"

"'The Legion's ships have three rows of oars instead of one like the Longships,'" Yara said as she read the message again, "'so they can move much, much faster than us. They also have a metal covered ram on the front of their ships. Those things combined, it was impossible for us to handle and they managed to sink our ships with little effort."

Yara grimaced as she thought over what she had learned. If it were true that these ships were faster and stronger than Ironborn ships, then it did not matter that there were only five and twenty.

"... We need to box them in," she finally decided. "Send a raven back to the Iron Isles to urge my father to have the Saltspear blockaded. My brother's ships may be dangerous in the open waters, but I would like to see try to ram through a line of ships. Even if he is able to severely damage our ships, we could cluster around him and take away his advantage in maneuvering and speed. He can't ram our ships if he doesn't have any room to maneuver."

"As you command."

"Wait..." Yara suddenly spoke again as she thought over some things. She had control of Deepwood Motte, but she only had about a thousand men. If the Legions could somehow make it to their location, they would outnumber the Ironborn. "I also want you to send a request for reinforcements to my father. If the Legions march on Deepwood Motte, then I need more than a thousand men."

**North of the Wall**

Jon glanced around, trying to spot anything that might stand out in the snowy, rocky terrain. Before him was a small clearing, with a stone ledge not far away from where they were, and a forest to the side.

"Do you think the Wildlings can see us?" Jon questioned as he glanced at the rocky hill on the opposite end of the clearing.

"Oh, they've seen us already for sure," Qhorin replied. "We weren't trying to keep out of sight as we approached them. It's best if you do the talking, since Wildings aren't very fond of me. You go out there and stand in the middle of the clearing, wave your torch like you are signaling something, and just wait for them to come to you. Me and my men will stay back and be ready in case they decide they aren't in the mood to talk."

"I'll come with you, Jon," Serana spoke up. "Just in case."

Jon nodded and walked out into the open with Serana right behind him, while Qhorin and the other two men spread out and kept their eyes open for any trouble, waiting for any sign of the wildlings to appear.

While Jon kept his eyes peeled, Serana was a bit distracted. She was thinking back to what happened at the Temple of Meridia. She had not said anything to Jon, but she had spoken with Meridia while he was clearing out her temple.

It wasn't the most pleasant of conversations, either.

**Flashback**

Serana paced back in forth in worry after Jon and his companions entered the temple. She was fraught with worry.

_**You care about Jon Snow, don't you, Daughter of Coldharbor?**_

Serana blinked and turned towards the statue. Meridia's beacon was glowing with light as Serana stared at it.

"... And if I do?" Serana replied. It was true, after all. The time Serana spent with Jon had slowly made her realize that she was developing feelings for the young man.

It was... a strange feeling for Serana. She had lived a long time and met many people during the hundreds of years she had lived in this world. And yet... none of them had affected her the way Jon did. Something about him drew her to him. Part of her knew that she shouldn't feel anything towards him, because of their respective backgrounds. But... the more time she spent with him, the more she wanted to be with him.

_**I do not approve of my future champion having any relationships with an undead abomination. His noble spirit and dedication to duty should not be tainted by the likes of you.**_

Serana gritted her teeth at that.

"You know nothing about me, Daedra."

_**Oh really? I know what you seek. You seek purification of what was done to you and I'm not talking about you being an undead vampire. I refer to the ritual that turned you into a Daughter of Coldharbor.**_

Serana froze as the memory filled her mind. She had no warning of what the ritual of turning into a Pure Vampire Lord. She slowly wrapped her arms around herself as the dark memory of the ritual and the cruel Daedric Prince's laugh echoed through her mind.

_**Do you hope that Jon Snow will remove the memory of what happened? To release you from the dirty feeling that you feel each time you look at yourself? To end the memory of Molag Bal appearing before you at the ritual and then...**_

"SHUT UP!" Serana cut of the Daedric Prince. "What do you hope to gain by reminding me of this? You Daedra care for nothing about us mortal beings and see us as toys and playthings! You may want Jon to be your champion, but in truth, he is nothing more than a pawn for you! I suffered to become what I am and it instilled hatred for your kind because of it!"

Meridia did not answer as Serana glared at the beacon.

"For all your talk about cleansing the word of the undead, in truth, you are no better than Molag Bal and his undead - urk!"

Serana was cut off by an explosion of bright light. A woman made of golden light appeared and grabbed Serana by the throat and lifted her into the air. Golden flames appeared at Serana's feet and slowly burned their way up her body. She could do nothing by choke for air as the feeling of being burned slowly consumed her.

_**Do. Not. Test. Me. I allow you to live only on a whim, Daughter of Coldharbor. I allow you to live because you try to mock and defy Molag Bal by using the powers he gave you to undo his work.**_

The fire had completely engulfed Serana at this point. Her eyes were rolling back due to the lack of air and the overwhelming sensations of her flesh burning into a crisp.

_**You live only because I permit it. If you cross me again, I will not be lenient.**_

Serana was convinced she was about to die when suddenly, she fell to her knees with a gasp. She blinked and looked down at her hand and at her body to see no trace or indication that she had been burned. Did the Daedric Prince restore her body, or was it all an illusion?

_**If you truly wish to be with Jon Snow, you know what you must do... but you won't do it, will you? Not yet, at least. You will remain what you are until you deem the enemy destroyed. Try and be wiser in the future, Daughter of Coldharbor.**_

Serana sent one last glare towards the beacon before letting out a sigh.

_I hate Daedra,_ she thought.

**Flashback End**

Serana let out a sigh as she tried to put her thoughts away. She needed to focus on the task at hand.

Jon glanced out of the corner of his eye at Serana. He had noticed that she was acting a little off ever since Meridia's temple. He wondered what was bothering her.

"Jon," Serana suddenly said as her eyes narrowed. He followed her gaze and tensed. He spotted two figures in fur coats that he knew were the wildlings. One of them with a bow nocked and ready to shoot at them.

One stayed back as the one with the bow slowly walked forward. Jon waited patiently for the Wildling to get closer before he blinked with a little surprise. The bow-wielding wildling was a woman with flaming red hair.

When the girl was close enough to hear, she raised her bow and aimed it at Jon before she spoke.

"You're taking a big risk, Night Hunter... What do you want?"

Jon hesitated as he was suddenly unsure what to say.

"I am here to bring a message for Mance Rayder, from Grandmaster Isran of the Dawnguard and Lord Commander Mormont of the Night's Watch."

"Why should I care what Night Hunters and Crows have to say?" the girl replied.

"What's your name?" Jon asked.

"Ygritte," the newly named girl replied. "I've given you my name. What's yours?"

"Jon Snow."

Ygritte's eyes widened and she slowly lowered her bow at hearing Jon's name.

"The Four Brothers of War," Ygritte muttered out loud. "So, one of you is here in the far north and joined the Night Hunters?"

"Yes, I joined the Dawnguard," Jon replied.

"And yet, one of those Nightwalkers is standing right next to you," Ygritte stated as she sent a glare at Serana. "Even with a hood, I can see the color of her eyes that mark her for what she is. Why is she here?"

"She has been helping us."

"A Nightwalker helping mortals?" Ygritte chuckled at this. "If she really wanted to help, she would have had her curse removed by now. She knows where and what she needs to do so that we mere mortals don't have to worry about fangs sinking into our throats during the night."

"I'm aware that my kind have caused trouble for you Free Folk, but we have enemies that are worse than vampires," Serana retorted. "I imagine that we need all the advantages we can get against the Others, as you call them."

"Serana is right," Jon spoke up. "That's why I'm here. Grandmaster Isran and Lord Commander Mormont wish to meet with Mance Rayder and talk things over. We imagine that you are no friends with the White Walkers."

"Why should the Free Folk even bother talking with you?" Ygritte demanded.

"You're talking to us now, aren't you?" Jon pointed out. "We all stand a better chance of surviving if we work together. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"You don't even know just how strong our enemy is, Jon Snow. I doubt that even the Four Brothers of War can stop what is to come," Ygritte said in a foreboding tone.

"At least tell Mance Rayder that we are willing to talk."

Qhorin watched the exchange with a careful eye. He was a bit surprised that Wildlings would talk with Jon, but he was not complaining. He glanced to his left to make sure if his man was keeping watch... only to see nothing. Qhorin's head then shot to the right to see his other man gone as well.

Years of surviving in the north saved his life as he jerked around and caught the hand of his attacker. Qhorin grimaced as the vampire before him let out a hiss in anger.

Ygritte's eyes widened in fear, causing Jon to turn and see the vampire attacking Qhorin. A scream sounded out as the wilding that accompanied Ygritte had his neck bit from behind by another vampire.

Qhorin grappled with the vampire, trying his best to keep the monster's fangs from biting him anywhere. Their fight took them near a cliff's edge.

"Qhorin!" Jon yelled helplessly as he watched the Halfhand and his opponent tumble out of view.

Ygritte had taken off, running and jumping over rocks to slip away. Another vampire appeared to cut her off, but received an arrow in the throat before Ygritte disappeared among the snow-covered rocks.

Jon stood back to back with Serana as no less than a dozen vampires started to appear from several spots.

"Well, well," one vampire mocked. "Looks like we got ourselves a Dawnguard to play with."

"Wait," another vampire cut him off as his gaze landed on Serana. "You. Take off your hood."

Serana stared at him before sighing and did so. The vampire's eyes widened at seeing her.

"It's Lady Serana!" he exclaimed. The other vampires all looked shocked at seeing her.

Then... it was Serana's turn to be shocked when the vampire took a step forward and gave her a small bow.

"My lady, it is good to know you're still alive. Your father, Lord Harkon, has been desperate to find you. For thousands of years, ever since your mother betrayed the Volkihar, we were worried about your fate."

"Since mother..." Serana froze as realization hit her. They did not know that she was the one who betrayed them. They thought it was her mother. Serana glanced over at Jon and saw that he too, realized this.

"Now that we've found you, we can escort you back to Castle Volkihar," the vampire said before his eyes landed on Jon. "After we deal with this Dawnguard, of course."

"No," Serana suddenly spoke. "I've been pretending to help the Dawnguard in order to survive, and Jon here had been helpful in that regard. How else would I have kept the Dawnguard from killing me? He will accompany us, and my father would want to meet one of the Four Brothers of War."

After a moment of hesitation, the vampires shrugged.

"As you wish, Lady Serana."

Serana exchanged a glance with Jon. They were alive for now, but both of them hoped they could find a way out of this situation.

At the bottom of the cliff, Qhorin Halfhand swore as he clutched his side. The vampire had cushioned his fall, but he was still injured. Still, it would take more than that to kill him, and he forced himself up to his feet and began to make his way back to the Fist of the First Men. He did not want to leave Jon behind, but in his current condition, he could do nothing to help. All he could do was report back to the Lord Commander.

**Dragonstone**

William jumped out of the rowboat before it even reached the shore. He had gone ahead of the Fourth Legion to try and return to the camp at Harrenhall as soon as possible. The dream he had continued to plague his mind and he could not shake off the uneasy feeling he had.

The Third Legion, under the newly promoted Legate Galmar, had gone ahead and already landed to make a slow march towards King's Landing from the north. The Fourth Legion was supposed to accompany William, but because of his desire to quickly return to Harrenhall, they would have to catch up with him there.

Catelyn would wait on the ship, as William did not plan to stay for longer than a few hours. With her was Brienne of Tarth, who had approached then after Renly's death. Brienne asked if William knew who the ones who murdered Renly were, and asked to help in wiping them out. William consented, though Brienne suddenly hesitated.

She explained that, although she believed the Black Prince to be an honorable person, she did not know him well enough to swear loyalty to him. She then surprised them by saying she could serve Catelyn Stark, explaining that Catelyn had a 'woman's strength' about her. After conversing with Brienne for a bit, Catelyn accepted the swordswoman, who immediately swore an oath. William noticed that Brienne seemed to have an eager look whenever she sparred with the Blades. Even more so whenever Delphine spoke directly to her.

His uncle Stannis was still organizing the Baratheon troops for the assault on King's Landing, and William knew that it would take some time for them to be ready, but it was enough time to use as he reached Harrenhall. But, first, he wanted to meet with his cousin Shireen and give her the answer he had promised before leaving the island.

On the beach, a woman was waiting for him with several attendants. William frowned at realizing it was his aunt, Lady Selyse Baratheon.

Years ago, when William first visited Dragonstone, he did not have a bad relationship with his aunt, and after Colette managed to heal Shireen's greyscale as best as she could, Selyse had been left dumbfounded and amazed, warming up to him a bit. However, William had spent some time teaching Shireen things about the Nine Divines, and when Selyse learned that Shireen wanted to convert to the Faith of the Divines, she became angered. Selyse was a fanatical follower of the Red God, and had tried very hard, but unsuccessfully, to make her husband and her daughter fellow followers of R'hollor, but Stannis had never been a very religious man, and Shireen was not fazed at all, as she had soon converted to the Divines.

Ever since then, the relationship between Selyse and William had become non-existent, as she rightfully blamed him for her daughter's conversion. That had become even worse when William learned what Selyse had done with her three stillborn sons. The very thought made him sick.

"My Prince," Selyse greeted as she fell in line with William. "I have heard of the problems to the south. I am sorry about the failed negotiations."

"As am I," William replied. "I won't be staying long, Lady Selyse. I've come to see Shireen, and then I'm setting sail again immediately."

Selyse's face twitched at the mentioning of her daughter.

"... As you wish, though I'd advice against any distractions. I have heard of some outlandish rumors about your advisor, Lady Melisandre. Perhaps you can ease my mind and tell me of their falsehood?"

"Melisandre has been arrested for treason," William replied without hesitation, causing Selyse's mouth to drop with horror.

William had learned that it was his own aunt who had invited Melisandre to Westeros, no doubt to try and spread their religion. He knew that his aunt was the Red Priestess' most devoted follower, and protested as he expected.

"But she is a priestess to the Lord of Light! She has served him and is his voice! Her service to you is also-"

"Melisandre was forbidden from accompanying my entourage to the south. Not only did she disobey my orders, but she also attempted to slip into my bed under the illusion of my betrothed!" William snapped at his aunt. "I saw through her deceit and had her thrown into prison. Do you honestly expect me to ignore this?!"

"What she does, she does in service to the Lord of Light. No service done for the Lord of Light is a sin," Selyse argued. "She told me that she believes you are Azor Ahai. If you would understand your destiny, you would-"

"Have you given your sons proper burials?" William suddenly demanded.

"T-that's not as important, and as Azor Ahai, surely you would understand-"

"Enough! You'll need a lot more than some claim about me and your Red God for me to release Melisandre. I would have already judged her is I wasn't in such a hurry to return to the war. Until I say otherwise, she will remain locked up," William then turned and faced one of the attendants. "You, tell me where my cousin is."

"I-I believe she is in her room at this time, my Prince."

Without another word, William continued to the castle with Selyse staring after him.

_If Lady Melisandre is correct and my nephew is Azor Ahai, then why doesn't he believe?_ Selyse thought. _How can we show him the Lord of Light's truth? How do we show him his purpose? I wish I could speak to my Red Priestess and gain some answers. Azor Ahai can't be left to believe in those false gods._

After a while, William reached Shireen's room and peeped in to smile at seeing his cousin reading a book. He silently crept up behind her and just stood there for a moment, reading the book over her shoulder.

Shireen did her best to pretend she did not notice and keep her face straight. Despite her best attempts, she could not keep her mouth from twitching into a smile.

"I know how to move through the castle unseen. You can't sneak up on me that easily," she spoke to her cousin.

"That's 'if' I was trying to sneak up on you," William corrected with a smile. "I was just wanting to read too."

Shireen turned and gave her cousin a warm hug, which William returned before he sat next to her.

"I heard things didn't go well in the south," Shireen commented.

"I'm afraid not," William confirmed with a sigh. "This war will last longer."

"You'll win. I know you will," Shireen encouraged before giving William an eager look. "Do you have an answer for me?"

William was silent for a moment before he turned and faced Shireen directly. He placed his hands on her should and stared intently into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go? The war will be dangerous, and I may not be able to guarantee your safety. I need you to understand what you're asking. Are you certain you wish to leave this place and go somewhere that could be more dangerous?"

"I am," Shireen declared after a moment.

"So be it. I'll help you pack your things," William said with a small smile. "Maybe you'll be able to help in some way that has yet to be revealed."

**Harrenhall**

Arya growled to herself as she paced back and forth in her 'room'. The door was barred shut from the outside with an unknown number of guards, and her only window had newly placed bars over it. It was a cell, and she was really pissed off about it.

_Why do I have the worst luck?_ she thought in anger. It had been a couple of days since her capture. Her meals were brought to her, and she was not allowed out of the room.

What really worried her was that she did not think the attack that Tywin was planning would occur. At least, she did not think it did. She did not know what was really going on outside her cell, and looking out the window did not show much either.

Arya's thoughts strayed to a certain mockingbird and her eyes darkened at thinking of him.

**Flashback**

As Arya slowly woke up with a nasty headache, she could hear Tywin's voice not far away.

"You were ordered to capture her without harming her!" Tywin was shouting.

"Forgive me, my lord, but she was using some strange powers and-"

"I don't give a damn about whatever powers she may wield! She is a princess, and too valuable to be hurt in any way!" Tywin snapped. "If she gets hurt in any way, then my son Jaime is as good as dead! Take this idiot away!"

Arya opened her eyes only to realize her hands were tied behind her back. Dozens of men were surrounding her, and she could see Tywin a little distance away from her.

"Awake, Princess?" spoke up a sly voice next to her. Arya looked up to glare at Petyr Baelish. She then grinned.

"Finally got the frost off your face?" she mocked.

Baelish merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"I admit, it was quite unexpected. Even I did not know that you had the same power that your betrothed is rumored to have."

"It's a pity it's not yet strong enough to kill you yet," Arya scornfully remarked. "I thought you were friends with my mother, but you didn't hesitate to betray my father and expose me."

Baelish smirked back and crouched down to Arya's level.

"Want to hear a little story, Wolf Princess? Once upon a time, there was a mockingbird that could sing wondrous songs. The songs it sung were clever and could trick all the other animals of the kingdom. And then one day, a young, black stag entered the forest and suddenly sung a song which embarrassed the mockingbird. No one could out sing the mockingbird and yet, this young stag did so not once, but twice. The mockingbird swore revenge. It so happens that the young stag was close to a wolf princess. The mockingbird saw his opportunity to take revenge on the young stag unlike any other. And so, the mockingbird took that chance." Baelish tilted his head as his smirk deepened. "And the mockingbird relishes the chance to once again out sing any other animal once the young stag loses its voice. All thanks to a wolf princess."

Arya glared venomously back at Littlefinger.

"If the wolf princess doesn't manage to kill this mockingbird herself, then she hopes that she can at least witness the young stag tear apart the mockingbird with his antlers."

**Flashback End**

Arya let out another wolf-like growl. She truly hoped that she could kill that damned Littlefinger. If not, she promised to see it for herself. But now, she needed to find some way to escape or get a message out.

"Princess!"

Arya blinked. She looked at the window and her mouth dropped to see Gendry there.

"Gendry?" she asked before quickly climbing onto a table to look out the window where Gendry was. "How did you get to the window?"

"A man helped the boy," Jaqen said, as he suddenly appeared next to Gendry in the window.

"We have to get you out of here," Gendry said. He examined the bars over the window before shaking his head. "The bars are too well built. We need to get out through the door somehow."

"Will not happen," Jaqen spoke up. "A lord is taking no chances. More than thirty guards placed outside a girl's room."

"You owe me lives, don't you?" Arya demanded.

"A man will give the girl two names," Jaqen reminded. "He cannot give her more. Either way, a man cannot remove thirty men."

Arya grimaced. She was a prisoner and even a faceless man could not free her. So, what should she do?

"Can you get Gendry out so he could deliver a message?" she asked Jaqen.

"What? I can't just leave you!" Gendry protested.

"What can you do to help?" Arya demanded before her face suddenly lowered. "I... I want you to take a message to Will for me..."

Gendry blinked before he slowly nodded with some understanding.

"As... as you command."

"A man knows a way with only two guards... but he would need something in return," Jaqen spoke up.

"I name the two guards then," Arya spoke in understanding. She would use the last two names owed... perhaps it was wasteful, but she believed it necessary.

"A man does need names," Jaqen pointed out.

"A girl can't get the exact names," Arya retorted, not in the mood for games. "If a man doesn't like it, a girl could name him instead."

Jaqen raised an eyebrow before shaking his head in amusement.

"What do you want me to tell the Black Prince, my princess?" Gendry asked.

"Tell him that Petyr Baelish is riding to make an alliance with the Tyrells. Also, tell him that Baelish has some sort of plan or plot to get the Vale on the Lannisters' side. I don't know how he's going to do it, but he will try," Arya instructed.

"I'll remember it, I promise."

"One more thing," Arya said before she moved away from the window and to a table. She wrote down something on a piece of parchment before folding it and handing it to Gendry through the window. "Give that to Will, no one else... now go."

Gendry stared at her for a moment before putting the letter in his pocket.

"I won't fail you, my Princess."

Gendry left Arya's view, leaving only Jaqen who turned and gave her a small smile.

"A man knows the girl met a Dark Brotherhood woman. He thanks her for helping avoid another shadow war and he wishes her luck."

Jaqen then disappeared from view, leaving Arya alone once again. She took a deep breath before determination appeared in her eyes. She would be strong until she could see Will again.

In another part of Harrenhall, Tywin was staring out of his window in contemplation. He almost could not believe that his grandson's betrothed was right underneath his nose for days. She did catch his attention, and seemed cleverer than a lowborn girl should be. Hence, Tywin was suspicious that his former cupbearer was really highborn, but he made no real effort to learn her identity.

But now, Tywin had her in a locked room with thirty guards to keep anyone from approaching her. This girl from the North who his grandson had given up a hundred thousand men for. This seemed odd to Tywin. William was dedicated to aiding the Kingdoms and ending the war, so why give that up for this Northern girl? Tywin was curious to find out more about the Stark girl in order to satisfy his curiosity.

There was also the problem he now had to deal with. Tywin had realized that Arya was present while he was discussing his battle plans with his officers. Hence, she knew about his plan to attack General Tullius and his Legions. Tywin did not know if Arya had managed to send a warning to Tullius or not, but Tywin could not afford to take the risk. He would have to change his plans.

That was a problem in itself. Tywin's original plan was the one with the greatest chance of success. Now, he had to abandon it, and his other ideas did not have as much chance for victory. The Stark girl's capture would be a great boon, but it had also taken away his best plan for attack.

_My grandson will be returning soon... most likely with more troops, as well,_ Tywin thought as he glanced over his battle map. _What strategy should I plan now? What route do I take with my army? Does my success lie only with Princess Arya?_

**King's Landing**

Tyrion watched alongside many other nobles and officials as Myrcella prepared to take a small boat to the ship that would take her to Dorne. Myrcella gave her goodbyes and hugs to her family with a few tears in her eyes. She gave Tyrion a small, encouraging smile as she turned to depart, secretly carrying Tyrion's letter to Doran Martell.

The High Septon was making one of his usual long prayers that might as well have been a speech. Myrcella grimly accepted them, though she was not very comfortable around the High Septon. He was very fat and clothed in so much jewels and finery. Myrcella had heard several rumors about him being a corrupt man as well.

"Princess," spoke up a kinder voice behind her, and Myrcella turned to see High Priest Rorlund of the Divines. "May the Nine Divines watch over you, just as they have watched over your brother."

Myrcella smiled and gave a small bow in returned. She was glad he kept things short and simple. He looked more like a proper priest, in her opinion. Rorlund wore a well-made, but simple robe as a sign of humbleness. Myrcella was also aware that he, along with his fellow priests and priestesses, were doing all they could for the poor.

_Maybe I should convert to the Divines, like Will,_ Myrcella thought. She did like many of the tales her brother had told her about them. The followers of the Divines were doing things for the people, unlike the Faith of the Seven.

Not far away, the High Septon gave a sour look towards Rorlund. When the Black Prince had made it known that he had converted to the Divines, it had caused an uproar among the Septons and Septas. The High Septon himself had met with the Prince and tried to get him to see his errors and return to the faithful, but it was in vain. The High Septon decided that he needed to take this matter to the Small Council soon, as too many people were turning away from the Seven and towards those false, so-called Divines. Maybe he could restore the Faith Militant and deal with the non-believers that way. The crown's debt was, in part, to them after all.

As the boat carried Myrcella out of the harbor, Cersei stared mournfully after her only daughter.

"One day I pray you love someone," Cersei spoke towards Tyrion next to her. "I pray you love her so much that when you close your eyes, you see her face. I want you to know what it's like to love someone, truly love someone... before I take her from you."

Tyrion found himself briefly thinking of Shae... before thinking of another from many years before. As he slowly turned to leave, he spoke just loud enough for Cersei to hear.

"You are too late... Father beat you to it years ago."

Tommen was trying, and failing, to keep the tears out of his eyes as he watched his sister leave. Sansa glanced over with pity.

"You sound like a little cat mewling for his mom," Joffrey cruelly remarked in annoyance.

Sansa sent a small glare towards him before walking over to Tommen.

"There, there," she said as she pulled out a handkerchief and dried his eyes. "Myrcella will be alright, and you'll see her again."

Tommen glanced up at her and gave a slow nod. As the King's Party began to head back towards the Red Keep, Sansa laid a comforting arm around Tommen.

As the King's party traveled along the road towards the Red Keep, countless peasants and commoners lined the streets. All of them held anger in their eyes as they glared at Joffrey and the nobility. Many commoners were wearing nothing but rags, as some of them began to jeer at the Royal Party.

"Hail Joffrey... hail to the 'king'," one man said with a laugh.

"Seven blessings on you, Your Grace," another man mocked.

"Seven empty blessings. The Divines watch over the Black Prince and have condemned the false king!" a voice suddenly yelled out, causing Joffrey to turn towards the voice's direction with a glare. Many people in the crowd started to mumble in agreement.

"A false king! A bastard king!"

Tyrion glanced around with concern as the crowd seemed to get more restless by the second. He turned back towards Tommen and Sansa.

"Get the prince back to the keep, NOW! Sansa, go with him!" Tyrion urgently ordered.

The Hound, who was not far behind Joffrey, overheard him and suddenly walked back, placing a hand on Sansa's shoulder to guide her, while his other hand went to his sword, ready to draw it if necessary.

"You two, with me," Sandor ordered towards a couple of Lannister soldiers. They nodded and kept their eyes peeled as they too, placed a grip on their swords. They moved along a different route from the main procession.

Many commoners were still jeering at the royal procession, while others were yelling out pleas for food and bread.

Then it happened. Joffrey stumbled as a handful of shit struck the side of Joffrey's face. Many gasped while the Kingsguard and Gold Cloaks drew their weapons.

"Who threw that!" Joffrey yelled as his eyes blazed in anger. "I want the man who threw that! Find him and bring him to me!"

The Gold Cloaks moved to push through the crowd, but were unprepared for the crowd pushing back. A few men were thrown or beaten to the ground by the Gold Cloaks.

"J-just kill them! Kill them all!" Joffrey foolishly said.

Then, one of the commoners who was pushing against the Gold Cloaks slammed a rock he was holding into one of the Gold Cloaks' helmet. The Gold Cloak went down, marking the beginning of an all-out brawl.

"MOVE!" Tyrion yelled ahead towards Cersei and Joffrey. The City Watch tried to keep the rioters at bay as the Royal Party moved towards safety. Tyrion glanced back and saw the High Septon surrounded by angry rioters. The High Septon screamed as he was pulled down and torn to pieces, while Tyrion watched on in horror.

The rioting began to spread, as Sansa quickly moved with Tommen down a different street. Sandor Clegane had drawn his sword out, and kept his left arm around a trembling Sansa and Tommen as he kept them moving, and the two Lannister men were also ready for any trouble. Thankfully, the rioters seemed to be focused on the Royal Party and the Gold Cloaks, so there were few obstacles to their path. Sansa let out a breath of relief as she and Tommen arrived safely to the Red Keep.

In the other street, Joffrey was dragged by one of the Kingsguard through a gate to safety along with Cersei.

"Traitors! They're all traitors!" Joffrey growled in anger.

"And here I was thinking you couldn't be a bigger, blinder fool!" Tyrion remarked in exasperation.

"You can't insult me!" Joffrey retorted.

"We've had vicious kings! We've had idiot kings! But I don't think we've been cursed with a vicious idiot for a king!" Tyrion exclaimed in anger.

"You can't-"

"I can, and I am!"

"They attacked ME!"

"They threw a cow pie at you, so you decide to kill them all? They're all starving out there, you fool! All because of a war that you and your mother started!"

"You're talking to a king!" Joffrey yelled back. Tyrion's hand flew and slapped Joffrey's face, causing him to let out a yell.

"And now I've struck a king. Did my hand fall from my wrist?" Tyrion mocked. He turned and left in disgust before looking for some City Guards. "Did Prince Tommen and Lady Sansa arrive back safety?"

"Yes, Lord Tyrion."

"Good," Tyrion said with relief. "Now I need to try and fix this damned mess!"

The rioting spread to several sections of King's Landing. On one street, a group of rioters threw down a hail of rocks at Gold Cloaks in a lower section. In another part of the city, more rioters had lit torches and tossed them at one of the City Watch barracks.

Eventually, Tyrion was forced to send for some of Joffrey's new royal army, nicknamed the Lion Legions, and have them try to restore order. Countless columns of smoke rose above the city for some time before the various fires were finally put out. The riot did not improve the conditions for the commoners, but it certainly sent a warning to the nobility.

**Qarth**

Xaro was sleeping peacefully until a blade slowly reached out and jerked the key away from around his neck. He jerked awake to see Daenerys and her Dothraki in his bedroom. Daenerys did not look at Xaro, as she was glaring at his companion. Her former handmaiden, Doreah, looked back with fear.

"Khaleesi, please," Doreah begged. "He told me you would never leave Qarth alive."

"Come," Daenerys cut her off. The Dothraki and Jorah forced Doreah and Xaro out of their bed and into the corridor, as Daenerys guided the group back to the vault, which she opened with the key. She stared in despair as she saw the vault was completely empty.

"Nothing. You were right, Farengar," Daenerys stated before turning back to Xaro and Doreah. "Thank you for teaching me this lesson, Xaro Xhoan Daxos. And you, Doreah... Farengar told me that you were a spy for the Mythic Dawn."

"What? No, that's not true!" Doreah denied.

"I asked Irri some questions about the night before we arrived in Qarth," Farengar began to explain. "She told me that Doreah had disappeared. Irri guessed that Doreah was simply spending some private time with a warrior, but after asking around, I learned that nobody knew where she was that night. Doreah slipped away in order to report to the Mythic Dawn and the Thirteen of your arrival, Daenerys."

"It's a lie!" Doreah shouted in denial.

Daenerys did not reply. She just nodded at Jorah and her Dothraki, who began to push Xaro and Doreah into the vault.

"I am king of Qarth, I can help you, Khaleesi!" Xaro tried to say as they began to close the door.

Doreah's eyes met Daenerys and they narrowed in anger.

"Lord Dagon will destroy you all! You are merely delaying the inevitable! You will all..."

The Mythic Dawn spy was cut off as the vault door was shut and locked. Soon, the Dothraki were gathering up anything of value from the house. Daenerys watched them for a bit before Arcadia walked up.

"Look what I found in a hidden drawer of Xaro's desk," Arcadia said with a smile as she held up some documents. "The deeds to the five and thirty ships I told you about. The Mythic Dawn must have bought them for Xaro as part of whatever deal they had."

Daenerys smiled as she took the deeds.

"I now have a small fleet for my people. A small army of about five hundred and a small fleet... it's a start."

Daenerys left the house with her dragons in good spirit. She was confident that she would soon see Westeros and her throne.

**Chapter End**

**Author's Note**: Finally got done with this chapter and there are several new mysteries. For example, who is the mystery woman who appeared to Daenerys? I will say she is not mortal, she is not Daedra, and she is not one of the Divines. Who and what is she? Time will tell.

Thank you all for you suggestions on Theon's weapon. There were a HUGE number of ideas. Whatever weapon he receives, he will probably get in the next chapter, which I will try to get out sooner.

Speaking of which, I do apologize for the long delay. I'm even behind on my plans for starting one of my other fanfic ideas. I will try to do better.

**Q&amp;As**

Sorry, but William will not get the Bloodskal Blade since he already has Dragonbane.

The siege of Harrenhall does not extend to the Southeast of Harrenhall. The Lannisters control that area and patrol it in force. That's how Littlefinger was able to get through.

As we saw, it seems that Qhorin Halfhand has survived so far. We'll see what happens to him in the future.

_Meanwhile, in the Ranting Realm..._

Darth Vader: Welcome my master. The Death Star will be completed as per Dark Ryuu's request-

Palpatine: Yah, fine, whatever. Don't mention Dark Ryuu to me. What's the report on the war?

Darth Vader: Things have gotten more complicated due to one reviewer, by the name of WhiteWarden, who has gotten the Iron Bull and his Chargers to help Ranting Ryuu. Although some of our agents are wondering if he did this just to get his named mentioned.

Also, apparently the same reviewer who 'accidentally' let Miraak into the Ranting Realm cause Alduin to get in as well.

Palpatine: So Alduin is helping us now?

Darth Vader: Uh... not exactly. Alduin triggered a failsafe trap that Ranting Ryuu had installed. A teleporting trap, I believe.

Palpatine: Where did Alduin end up at?

Darth Vader: ... The Bog of Eternal Stench.

Alduin: Curse you, Ranting Ryuu!

Palpatine: Well that's just great! First I spilled my coffee all over my robes and I don't have any spares because the airport workers lost my bags. Not to mention Dark Ryuu had been riding my A** about finding a solution to deal with Tiny Tina. Dark Side forbid she becomes more active in this war. I swear, that damn Dark Ryuu is just one, big...

**Dark Ryuu: Big what, exactly?**

Palpatine: Oh, Dark Ryuu. How are you?

**Dark Ryuu: A lot better than you're going to be in a few moments. You lucky I'm not a god of destruction and... I suddenly have a wonderful idea. (Picks up phone)**

Beerus the Destroyer: This is the God of Destruction speaking. Now, care to explain why I was called and had my nap interrupted before I destroy you and your planet?

**Dark Ryuu: I was just calling to tell you that Ranting Ryuu said you were nothing but a mangy furball.**

Beerus: ... Is that right? If you excuse me, I have some new business to take care of. (Hangs up the phone)

**Dark Ryuu: Ohhhh, this is going to be good!**

_In another part of the Realm..._

Ranting Ryuu: ... ... ... I suddenly have a feeling that I should write a will. Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, see you in the next chapter!


	23. The Lion still has Claws

Ranting Ryuu: Tiny Tina! Look I'm back!

Tiny Tina: ... Huh? Oh, hey. You're back... ok.

Ranting Ryuu: ... Love the enthusiasm there, Tina. Anyways, glad to finally get this chapter out and I have also started a new story called, Inquisition of the Elf Prince, if anyone is interested. I have to say thank for your support, even though I was gone for some time, and I'm glad the story hit well over five hundred favorites since the last chapter! But enough talk, let's get started!

Tiny Tina: About time... by the way, that G.O.D. behind you has been waiting for you to return.

Ranting Ryuu: Huh? (Turns around)

Beerus the Destroyer: Long time no see, Ryuu. Not only do I get my nap interrupted by a phone call, I had to wait for over a month for you to return here as well... I'm not amused.

Ranting Ryuu: ... oh, right... G.O.D. stands for God of Destruction... crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls

Thank you, Milarqui, for fixing up this chapter!

**Chapter 23: The Lion still has Claws**

**Castle Pyke, Iron Isles**

Balon Greyjoy sat motionless as he stared into the fireplace with a cold fury. His hand gripped the message in his hand, crunching it. It was the message that detailed the Ironborn's defeat at the hands of the turncoat, Theon.

Thinking of his traitorous son made Balon sneer in contempt. The boy was perhaps the greatest disappointment to the Ironborn.

_Living among the Northmen has made him weak and foolish... like my father was_, Balon thought. Quellon Greyjoy was regarded in the mainland as a capable and wise ruler of the Ironborn, trying to reform them so that they became more like the greenlanders, but Balon and his brothers believed in the Old Ways, in the time when the Ironborn ruled over the western coast of Westeros and even held control of the Riverlands, until Aegon the Conqueror claimed Westeros. Quellon did not understand that the greatness of the Ironborn was in the Old Ways, and upon his death in Robert's Rebellion, Balon had taken the Seastone Chair and vowed he would restore that greatness.

But now... that vow was in jeopardy, and the only way to make it otherwise was to defeat Theon and his Sixth Legion. Yara had sent a request, and he had almost declined to send more troops, in order to have his daughter prove herself, but Balon knew that this was a foolish decision, and decided to send the troops. Even the Ironborn that had taken the Neck, reducing them to a mere skeleton crew as the Goodbrother siblings took most of their forces in an attempt to chase after Theon and prevent him from reaching the sea, which had not worked out.

Theon had managed to sail to Deepwood Motte, but he would find no victory there. Balon knew that Yara would not fail him.

**Mythic Dawn Headquarters**

"My brother is DEAD! I want revenge!" Ruma shouted at her father.

"As do I," Mankar replied with a dark look in his eyes. "But we must not forget our main goal. We must gain possession of the Elder Scroll."

"And just forget about what happened to Raven? He was burned to death along with the Tower of the Undying! I won't let that Targaryen bitch or that damned Westerosi mage get away with it!"

"Hm, if your brother is pathetic enough to lose, even with help, then he is no use to us and is better off dead," Viserys remarked uncaringly.

Ruma turned towards the Targaryen with murder in her eyes before her father stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"We cannot afford to fight among ourselves. We've lost too much already," Mankar firmly stated. "We will let Daenerys and Secret-Fire have their short-lived victory for now. Our immediate concern is the forces of the Black Prince that will soon converge on King's Landing. Even with the failure of the Black Prince forming an alliance with the Reach, he is still favored to win. Perhaps we can change that."

Viserys perked up at hearing that.

"How?" He demanded to know.

"We simply... give him and his enemies a special gift." Mankar replied with a cruel smirk.

**The Land Beyond The Wall**

"Here, drink this," Sorine handed a bottle of liquid to Qhorin Halfhand as Florentius was binding him up. "It a medicine that counteracts vampirism. Just in case. We don't want you to turn into a bloodsucker by surprise."

Qhorin did not argue as he drank the vial. Isran and Mormont waited for him to finish before speaking again.

"What became of Jon Snow and Serana?" Isran demanded.

"I fell off a cliff, so it's kind of hard to know what happened," Qhorin sarcastically replied. "We met with the Wildings, surprisingly. Things actually seemed to be going well until those damned vampires attacked."

"And the Wildlings? What became of them?" Mormont asked.

"I'm not sure... one may have slipped away," Qhorin answered with a shrug. "I don't know."

"Damn... what's our plan now?" Mormont grumbled.

"Wildlings can be cunning. I say we wait in case one survived and reached Mance Rayder," Isran mused.

"And if they didn't survive, Mance may blame us for the death of his men," Mormont noted.

"Add it to the list of risks that we are taking," Isran replied. "As for Jon and Serana... they are both resourceful. They may yet be still alive."

_Far away from the Fist..._

The small group of Vampires were traversing the snowy land, with Jon and Serana in the middle of them all. They reached the crest of a hill and then they saw it: Castle Volkihar, home of the vampire clan. Just looking at it caused Jon to feel a sense of foreboding.

Serana grimaced. She made sure they were out of earshot and then whispered to Jon.

"Jon, no matter what happens, if you get out of the castle alive you must flee. Do not come back, even if you have to leave me behind."

"I'm not going to abandon you," Jon whispered back.

"Jon..." Serana glanced at him with desperation in her eyes. "I cannot protect you in there... and you can't fight them all. Promise me... please."

"If I get out, I will leave... but I will come back with reinforcements and kill them all to get you," Jon replied after a moment with determination.

The group soon reached the castle with its gargoyle statues and dark themes.

"Welcome home, Lady Serana," one of the vampires said.

They entered the great hall and Jon couldn't keep the shock off his face. The hall would have been an impressive sight... if it weren't for the fresh blood and body parts that stained the tables. Jon could even see a wildling woman lying on the table in a daze. She was still alive, but a small bit of blood was leaking from the recent punctures on her neck.

"After all these years, my long lost daughter has finally returned," a figure standing between the tables spoke. Jon got his first look at Serana's father, the Lord of the Vampires.

Lord Harkon was about Jon's height, wore a finely crafted outfit and had a well-trimmed beard. At first glance, Harkon would appear as well-mannered and charming, but one look at his orange and blood-red eyes showed Jon that the man was cruel. Jon knew that this man, no, this thing was incredibly dangerous.

"However," Harkon continued to talk, "I see that you've returned empty handed, Serana. Where is my Elder Scroll?"

"After being gone for thousands of years, that's the first thing you ask me?" Serana questioned her father.

"I am, of course, happy to see you, my dear. You must understand, though, my concern after your mother betrayed us and you? The Elder Scroll is vital to Clan Volkihar's future, after all," Harkon replied.

"Mother's... betrayal?" Serana carefully replied.

"Surely you must have suspected it by now? Your mother, Valerica, betrayed us to the Dawnguard ages ago. Victory would have been ours if it wasn't for her revealing our plans. And then, she deceived you as well, by sealing and hiding you beyond our reach," Harkon explained.

"How do you know all this, father?"

"Your mother told me herself. She managed to evade us for quite some time before she was finally captured and brought before me. Here, in this very hall, she confessed her betrayal and deception of us all," Harkon revealed. "Afterwards, I... 'dealt' with her for her actions."

Pain appeared on Serana's face as she lowered her head. Jon glanced over at her in sadness.

_Her mother, Valerica... she tricked Harkon by taking all the blame and gave her life to save Serana's_, Jon thought sadly.

"Don't act so soft, Serana. Your mother betrayed us and reaped the consequences," Harkon stated.

"She was still my mother." Serana forced herself to say. "I never thought that she would..."

"None of us did, my dear," Harkon replied, misinterpreting Serana's words. "Now, I have answered your questions, will you answer mine? What happened to my Elder Scroll? You do not have it with you."

"I had to give it up to avoid being killed," Serana answered after a moment. "I believe the Black Prince has it now. As to where he keeps it, I don't know."

"Ah, the Black Prince. A name that is popular even this far to the north," Harkon mused before his eyes slowly focused on Jon. "Which brings me to your friend here, Serana."

"Father, this is-"

"I know who he is," Harkon interrupted his daughter as he clasped his hands behind his back and slowly walked forwards. "Jon Snow. One of the so called 'Brothers of War' who helped defeat my puppet army."

Jon's eyes blinked and narrowed at hearing that.

"You were behind Madanach's attack on the North?'

"Of course," Harkon replied, like it was obvious the whole time. "I promised the King in Rags immortality as a vampire in exchange for crippling the North. It failed thanks to you and your 'brothers', but it was a minor inconvenience, nothing more." Harkon tilted his head as he observed Jon more closely. "You are now a member of the Dawnguard. Plus, your sword... champion of Meridia, I see. How disappointing that you would make such poor choices. What should I do with you?"

"Father," Serana interjected. "I owe a debt to Jon for his help. He did help to allow my return here."

"That is true. You did bring my daughter back to me, Jon Snow. I suppose you deserve a reward for this," Harkon mused as he rubbed his beard. He then stared in contemplation before a grin appeared on his face. "How about I offer you my blood and the chance to join our house?"

The vampires gathered in the room were startled at this and began to murmur amongst each other. Even Serana was wide-eyed in shock at her father offering this to Jon. One of the vampires stood up from the table.

"My Lord Harkon, forgive me, but I must protest this offer. This boy may have helped Lady Serana, but the Daedric Prince Meridia would not just so casually give her weapon to someone who would betray her."

"All the more reason to offer this gift, for I would enjoy the chance to take something from Meridia," Harkon replied before turning back to Jon. "I offer you power, Jon Snow. I offer power beyond that of whatever Meridia may offer you instead. I offer you to join our ranks as a Vampire Lord. I have no doubt that one of the infamous 'Brothers of War' would one day become a strong member of Volkihar."

"You offer for me to become like one of the vampires who I had to kill on an occasion?" Jon questioned.

"Oh no, Jon. Nothing like those savage vagabonds who insult true vampires. What I offer is so much more. To become a lion among sheep and never fear death." Harkon replied before grinning again. "Perhaps you need more convincing? Let me show you then what true power is."

Harkon stood for a moment in concentration. Then, slowly but surely, a dark aura appeared around him before his form suddenly shifted into a taller, terrible form. His body changed into what appeared to be a cross between a man and a bat. The creepiest part was when Harkon spoke, as his voice remained the same sophisticated tone, but was coming from a monstrous figure.

"This is true power Jon Snow. This is the power of the Vampire Lord," Harkon revealed. "I offer you my blood. Accept it and you will be received as one of us."

"And if I were to refuse?" Jon hesitantly asked.

"Then I will banish you from this castle. I will spare you like this once for returning my daughter, but afterwards... You. Are. Prey."

Jon stared at Harkon's form for a moment before glancing at Serana.

"Your offer is truly generous, Lord Harkon... but I must refuse it."

"This is your final decision?"

"It is."

"So be it," Harkon replied as he changed back into his regular form. He let out a sigh before indicating towards the entrance. "I have given you my word, so you may leave."

Jon glanced at Serana again, who nodded to encourage Jon to leave with his life. Jon silently vowed that he would find a way to free her.

As Jon turned to leave, a small smirk appeared on Harkon's lips.

"Such a pity, Jon Snow," Harkon called after Jon. "I had hoped that you would have more vision than your uncle."

Jon froze, then slowly turned back to Harkon.

"What do you know about my uncle?" Jon demanded. Harkon continued to smirk in amusement.

"Oh, I gave Benjen Stark the offer to join us after he was taken prisoner, not long ago," Harkon revealed. "Like you, he refused. Unlike you, he did not perform any act of service for me."

"Where is he?" Jon demanded, his hands clenching in anger.

"He's been enjoying his stay in the castle dungeons. Don't worry, our castle torturer makes certain that Benjen is entertained," Harkon mocked.

Jon's anger broke and he tried to charge Harkon, but two vampire guards grabbed his arms and held him in place as he struggled.

"You bastard!" Jon shouted. "Release my uncle!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, it's just too much entertaining to see the famous ranger, Benjen Stark suffering. Oh, and I'm not the one in the room who's a bastard, Snow," Harkon taunted as the other vampire snickered and laughed to themselves.

Serana grimaced at being able to do nothing to help Jon. Harkon stepped forward until he was directly in front of the struggling Jon.

"I will keep my word and spare your life," Harkon stated as he raised a hand that glowed with magic, ready to send Jon out of the castle. "But, from now on, you are prey. Do try to make it an interesting hunt for us, won't you?"

Jon's eyes closed as he was covered in magical light. When it faded, he looked up and saw he was on the hill overlooking Castle Volkihar. He stared down at the fortress in fury.

_They have my uncle... and I can't let them keep Serana_, Jon thought.

"HARKON!" Jon yelled in rage. He took a step forward to try and get back to the castle...

_Promise me... please._

Jon stared and clenched in suppressed anger. He could not help Serana or his uncle, at least not on his own. He had to leave and get help.

"I will come back for you, Serana," Jon vowed to himself before he turned and headed into the snowy wasteland.

**Harrenhall**

"Why am I here?" Arya demanded to know as she was escorted in the room.

"I invited you to dinner," Tywin replied as he gestured at the food on the table.

"I'm a prisoner. You don't just 'invite' a prisoner to dinner," Arya argued.

"You are a princess and an honored guest. It is proper manners to extend you such courtesies," Tywin argued back before gesturing at the table again. "I'm certain you're hungry? I would be honored to share a dinner with my grandson's betrothed."

Arya glared back for a moment before she stepped forward and, in an intentionally unladylike manner, plopped herself in a chair. Tywin did not seem to notice as he sat as well. The servants then brought their plates.

"Why is my food already cut up?" Arya asked after glancing at her plate.

"You have already crippled one of my guards with a steak knife," Tywin replied as he raised an eyebrow. "I would rather not have the same done to myself."

"I could stab you with a fork," Arya pointed out as she held the utensil.

"That would be an embarrassing death for someone of my stature. Almost as embarrassing as dying on a latrine," Tywin replied with amusement. "If someone like you were truly determined to try and harm me, then you would have done so the moment you entered the room."

Arya grumbled as she took a few bites of her meal. Tywin was right. She knew that no good would come from trying to attack Tywin at the moment.

"What is it that you want from me?"

"For now, I just wish to learn more about the young lady that my grandson gave up a hundred thousand men for," Tywin answered her. Arya couldn't keep her smile off her face at being remained about Will choosing her.

"I'm happy he chose me over another army," Arya admitted.

"You're happy that he may have condemned more lives to die in a longer war?" Tywin asked with a raised eye. "That he gave up having another kingdom support him with a large army?"

Arya let out a laugh.

"Oh, come on, Tywin... you know that he doesn't need another army to beat you," she mocked.

"Don't be so quick to assume anything, princess," Tywin refuted. "This old lion didn't reach old age by luck."

"The old lion has been losing to the black stag and the young wolf quite often as of late," Arya reminded. "The war will end with Will winning, and I won't be a prisoner for long."

"You're very confident about that."

"I have no reason not to be. Will is going to be pissed with you when he get back."

"Tell me truly... why did he choose you over another army?" Tywin said with seriousness.

"We're in love," Arya replied without hesitation.

"A bit young to be certain about each other's feelings, aren't you?" Tywin noted. "I'm wondering if a throne might be part of the real reason."

Arya gave him a glare in response to his implying that she wanted power.

"Have you ever been in love, Tywin?" Arya questioned as she tilted her head.

"I loved my wife, Joanna, very much," Tywin replied after a moment of hesitation.

"If you truly loved her... then you would understand that mere words cannot describe the feeling," Arya explained. "Love can't truly be described by what you may think... you can only feel it."

Arya was silent for another moment before she looked up into Tywin's eyes.

"I don't care about that stupid, ugly looking Iron Throne. I just want to be with Will. I like swords, riding, and kicking people's arses. I don't think I would be a good queen, but Will needs me. He needs me to set him straight when he's being silly. Regardless of what the future holds for us, he's my silly stag and I'm his wolf girl."

Later, Tywin once again found himself standing still as he looked out the window. He noted that he seemed to be doing this more often as of late. He turned and glanced down at a letter on the table. It was sent to him from Petyr Baelish from the Reach. The Tyrells had agreed to the terms that Baelish had offered on behalf of Tywin.

Tywin thought over the plan that Baelish had presented him to get the Vale on his side. Baelish apparently had some influence over Lysa Arryn but most of the lords in the Vale favored joining the Black Prince. Baelish's plan involved framing the Black Prince in a tragic event that would involve Lysa's son, Robin Arryn.

Tywin thought over the plan again and surmised that it could work. However, it was a bit risky and would require careful timing.

_But..._ Tywin hesitated. He was no fool, and he realized that if Arya and his grandson were indeed in love, then Arya was the perfect bargaining chip. Tywin knew that he was currently losing the war and Arya was his key to negotiating a surrender without the Lannisters loosing much face. The question was... should he do it?

With the Reach agreeing to ally with the Lannisters, and the Vale if things go according to plan, Tywin could turn this war around to his favor. But was it worth the risk? Should he negotiate a surrender to his grandson now or risk everything by continuing the war?

_He needs me to set him straight when he's being silly,_ Arya had said about William.

_I know you want to make our family strong again,_ Tywin heard Joanna's voice echo from the past. _I'll be here to make sure that you don't go too far, silly._

_But you're not here... not anymore,_ Tywin thought to himself as he suddenly felt tired and leaned against a chair.

After a few moments, Tywin sat down and wrote his reply to the Tyrells that he looked forward to the future as allies. He then gave it to a messenger to take to Highgarden. After sitting back in his chair, he let out a deep sigh as he held his head with his hands.

_Everything I do is for the good of the family,_ Tywin told himself. The same thing he had told himself for years since his wife died. _I have a new plan of attack against the Legions. If my plans don't work, then I could always use princess Arya for negotiation at a later date. It's all... it's all for the good of the family._

Tywin could almost hear his wife crying for him from the afterlife.

**Legionary Camp**

Barristan raised the recently forged katana with a sense of awe. Never in his life did he imagine that he would wield the rivals to the Valyrian steel swords. The handle fit his hand perfectly and he partially drew the sword from its sheath to examine the blade itself.

"For countless years we have wielded the katana," Delphine said next the Barristan. "You would have receive yours sooner, but we had to depart for the south and the forging of a katana must not be rushed. The sword is the heart and soul of the warrior. We Blades believe the katana to be ours. You must cherish your sword as if it were your soul, Knight-Captain Barristan. Should you dishonor it, you will never be forgiven."

"What would happen if I did?" Barristan questioned.

"Your name would be stricken from all records among our archives. Your armor would be melted down and discarded. Your sword would be broken in two and cast into the sea, as per tradition. And then, we would forget you and remove you from our memories as if you never existed," Delphine explained.

"I understand. I will not dishonor our order, our prince, or our soul," Barristan replied before turning towards Fultheim. "I thank you, knight-brother, for making this for me."

"It is my honor and duty to do so, knight-brother," Fultheim replied with a rare smile.

"Come," Delphine spoke up. "Our prince will be waiting for us to join him-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Everyone blinked and exchanged looks as the heard William's yelling from the other side of the camp. They quickly hurrying to go see what the matter was.

"What in Oblivion do you mean Arya has been captured?" William shouted at General Tullius.

General Tullius knelt before William with his head bowed.

"I have failed you, my Prince. Arya slipped away from her guards and joined a patrol, where she was captured. She managed to keep her identity hidden by pretending to be a boy. Gendry arrived not long ago to inform us that Arya had been exposed and captured."

"Why didn't you send word about this? Why wasn't I informed?" William demanded.

"My Prince, I didn't want you to be distracted from your negotiations with the Tyrells."

"A lot of good that did! Perhaps I shouldn't have even bothered going in the first place!" William growled. "Who exposed Arya's identity?"

"Petyr Baelish, my Prince," Gendry answered.

William's fist clenched in suppressed rage.

"I should have had that Oblivion-damned bastard's head years ago! And all of you kept this secret from me, damn you!"

"My Prince," Tullius fell on his hands before William. "I will assume full responsibility. I will step down and relinquish my position as General in favor of someone more worthy."

"NO!" William suddenly shouted. He paused and tried to take a few deep breaths in order to calm down. "I need you Tullius. No one knows more about the Legions than you... I should not have lost my temper."

"You have every right to, my Prince. I withheld information from you," Tullius pointed out.

"You were trying to help... I... I just..." William sighed and leaned over a table, suddenly feeling very tired. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced back to see Aela.

'It's only natural that you're worried about her," Aela stated. "I should have forced her to come with me to safety. We'll get her back."

"Yes... we will," William vowed.

"My Prince," Gendry spoke up and held out a letter. "Princess Arya asked me to give this to you."

William stared at the letter for a moment before he took it and slowly opened it. He read over it and a warm smile slowly appeared on him face. After a moment, he closed the letter and held it to his chest. He blinked and glanced over to see everyone with curious faces.

"Did you read it, Gendry?" William asked.

"No. I have no idea what it says."

"Good," William replied before tossing the letter into a nearby fire. "Because it's private. Now, what was it that Arya wanted you to tell me?"

"Princess Arya said that Petyr Baelish would ride to meet with the Tyrells in order to negotiate an alliance. Also, she said that Baelish had some sort of plan or plot to get the Vale on the Lannister's side as well."

"Then send a message immediately to my uncle Stannis and inform him that the chance of the Reach joining our enemies is high," William ordered before he brought a hand to his chin in contemplation. "But how would Baelish get the Vale on his side? True, he was born in the Vale, but he's not too popular and I thought most of the Vale Lords wanted to support us."

"Something very drastic would have to occur... something that Baelish could cast the blame on us with," Legate Ralof spoke up. "The question is what?"

"Caius?" William asked his spymaster.

"The Thieves Guild members we hired believe they're onto something, but need a little more time to wait for the right moment to check out their suspicions," the spymaster answered. "As for the plot, my guess as to the best option would be to have something tragic happen to Robin Arryn, the heir to the Vale. How they would blame it on us, however, I'm not sure."

"Have your agents try and keep a close eye on Robert Arryn then. He mustn't be harmed," William ordered.

It was then, that a horn sounded out.

"One of our sentries," General Tullius immediately noted. "Tywin is finally making his move."

"Have the Legions ready, now!" William ordered. His officers bowed and hurried out of the tent. A few moments later, William left as well, clade in his Ebony Armor.

Legionaries were running throughout the camp, armed and ready in mere moments. Many were already manning the wooden fortifications, ready for attack.

"Report!" William shouted as Tullius joined him.

"The western camp has spotted about two thousand of Ser Addam Marbrand's men, all cavalry, were riding northwest." Tullius revealed. "They may be planning to attack another part of our siege line or they are just a distraction."

"My Prince! General Tullius!" an officer called out as he ran over. "Legate Ulfric's camp, the eastern camp, is under attack by several hundred Lannister troops. He sends word that the Legionary Rangers have reported that the bulk of Tywin's army has marched out the east side of Harrenhall and due north."

"A small attack force to keep Ulfric occupied?" Tullius mused. "They wouldn't try marching past our siege lines northwards, back towards the Crossroads. They would be isolating themselves and be easy to pick off. What is Tywin's game?"

William was a little confused at his grandfather's actions as well. Why would his uncle try to attack from outside the siege lines? He would not try marching back into the Riverlands, it was too risky.

"Not to mention the Fourth Legion has landed should be approaching from the Northeast. Tywin might walk right into them." Tullius continued.

_That's true,_ William thought. _The Fourth Legion would only be about a couple of miles away right now and..._

"Shit." William cursed as his eyes widened. "My grandfather isn't trying to flank our siege lines. He knows the Fourth Legion is approaching and is going to catch them by surprise outside our camp."

"What? If Tywin's army catches the Fourth Legion while they're in marching formation... he could destroy the entire legion!" Tullius exclaimed.

"How would Tywin know about the Fourth Legion's approach?" An officer exclaimed.

"Spies from either Baelish or Varys. It doesn't matter which." William growled. "Get all the cavalry ready to move NOW! I'm going to go save the Fourth Legion!"

_Not far to the Northeast..._

"Baelish's information came through for once," Tywin remarked. He was on a small hill with guards as he watched the Fourth Legion fighting a last stand.

Ser Addam Marbrand's two thousand cavalry had taken the Legion by surprise as they were marching towards Harrenhall. To the Legion's credit, they responded quickly and turned to face the enemy, even though they did not have enough time to form proper battle lined. But then, Tywin's main army struck from the rear and now the Legionaries were back to back as they were caught between two enemies.

Despite how grim things had turned for the Fourth, they stood with determination as they fought to the last man. Then, a horn sounded out and Legionary cavalry appeared from the southwest with William at their head. Ser Addam turned his Lannister cavalry to meet the new challenge.

William let out a roar as he and his men charged forth and the two cavalry forces clashed into each other. He was filled with rage at his men being surrounded and dying. His horse, Shadow, let out a shriek of his own as William then let out a Shout.

"FUS RO DAH!"

On the hill, Tywin grimaced as he witness the truth about the rumors concerning his grandson's new power. Even though Ser Addam's cavalry outnumbered William's, the death toll was piling up as William let out Thu'um after Thu'um in his rage.

"Signal our men to withdraw," Tywin ordered.

"Begging your pardon, my lord, but shouldn't we try to finish of the legion? We have the advantage," an officer asked.

"The Black Prince will win against our cavalry if this continues, and then turn his attention to our main force. I regret not being able to finish off the Fourth Legion, but I do not want to risk more troops from their camp cutting us off. We are too exposed here," Tywin explained. "We achieved what I wanted. Now, we'll start falling back to King's Landing."

Tywin and Ser Addam's forces quickly broke off from the battle and began to withdraw southwards towards King's Landing. William let them go rather than trying to pursue them. He walked through the aftermath, gazing mournfully at his slain men.

"My Prince," a voice spoke up. William turned to see that it was Hadvar, the Fourth Legion's Legate. He looked tired and had a bloody bandage on his side.

"How many men were lost?" William asked.

"We're still counting but... we estimate that about half of the Legion was lost," Hadvar answered before he bowed. "Not how I envisioned the Fourth when it entered this war... forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. It was my foolishness that allowed this to happen," William replied. "I left the east and southeastern ends of Harrenhall open because I wanted to herd my enemies towards King's Landing. However, I should have just gone ahead and completely encircle Harrenhall. I should have known that my Grandfather wouldn't let himself be directed so easily. Even though he has no choice but the fall back to King's Landing, he was determined to leave his mark behind... and he did."

_Arya,_ William though. _I won't let you stay as a prisoner for long. I will find a way to have you rescued, and we will win this war._

The lion had struck several blows... but it only served to anger the Black Prince.

**Daenerys' Fleet**

Drogon let out a screech before he dived into the water and reemerged with a fish. Daenerys smiled as she watched him roast the fish before feasting on it. Daenerys' fleet was making good time and she was told that they were close to a place called Astapor. She was glad to be away from Qarth and enjoyed seeing the smoke from the House of the Undying as the fleet left. The cursed building had been set aflame due to the Fire Shout and spells that Daenerys and Farengar had used when fighting the warlocks and the Mythic Dawn. The world was better off without that foul place.

"Your Thu'um was impressive at the House of the Undying, lady Daenerys," Farengar spoke up. "You should be proud of yourself for using a full powered Shout."

"Thank you, though I honestly don't know if I could do it again right now," Daenerys admitted. "It just... came to me. I'm not sure how to explain it."

"No matter. A little more practice and you should be able to command fire at will," Farengar replied.

"Farengar, when I was in the warlock's tower I had... visions," Daenerys hesitantly began.

"Visions?"

"I don't know if they were real visions or if they were just illusions."

"Tell me about them," Farengar gestured for them to take a seat. Daenerys then described each of her visions in detail.

"Do you think they were real visions? Or just illusions used by the warlocks?" Daenerys asked. Farengar stroked his bead as he thought over it.

"I do not believe they are illusions, my lady. They were too complex and detailed," Farengar finally stated. "The warlock's tower may be a foul place, but it was a place of magic, and occurrences like yours are more likely to happen at magical locations."

"If they are real visions, then what do they mean? I saw a man in black, who I'm certain was the Black Prince, use a Thu'um to destroy the Iron throne and the symbols of the Seven Kingdoms... does that mean the Black Prince will destroy the Seven Kingdoms?" Daenerys asked.

"From what I heard about the Black Prince, that seems unlikely," Farengar replied. "In all honesty, my lady, I would not focus too much on these visions."

"Why not?" Daenerys demanded. "Why should I ignore the future?"

"Possible future, my lady," Farengar corrected. "The future is not set. It shifts and changes depending on the choices people make. The only thing that is believed to be set in stone is what's written in the Elder Scrolls, and those prophecies are few, as well as vague. Your visions are no more than a possibility."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's been proven," Farengar simply stated before he began to explain. "Once, a knight was told by a seer that he would kill his own son in an accident. Rather than see this come to pass, the knight killed himself and his son lived on to die of old age."

"How do you know that this seer was telling the truth?" Daenerys countered.

"Because the seer was a priest of Azura. Their visions are granted to them by the Daedric Prince. This is not the only example of visions and prophecies not coming true," Farengar replied. "I won't presume to tell you what to do, my lady, but too often men and women have become obsessed with prophecies. Many of them try to keep the prophecies from coming true, only to inadvertently make them come to pass."

"I see... I'll try to heed your advice, Farengar," Daenerys replied after thinking for a moment. "But there is one more thing I would like to talk about."

"And what is that, Lady Daenerys?"

"A woman appeared to me. She looked like a Targaryen, but had amber eyes and her pupils were slits," Daenerys explained. Farengar's eyes widened in confusion at hearing this. "She said she would help me and I suddenly appeared with my dragons. She somehow got me completely past the magical wards and Raven said he didn't sense any magic being used. Do you have any idea who this woman may have been?"

Farengar stared into space as he contemplated what Daenerys told him. He wracked his mind in an effort to think of someone matching the description of the lady that Daenerys saw. Finally, he gave a sigh.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I have never heard or read anything that describes a woman like that. I have spent most of my life studying anything related to dragons that I could get my hands on, and not one piece of paper or lore has ever described a woman with dragon eyes."

Daenerys let out a sigh of her own at hearing that.

"I see... I had hoped... never mind. I thank you anyways."

After a moment of silence, Jorah walked up to Daenerys.

"Khaleesi, we should be nearing Astapor," Jorah reported. "You said that you needed a larger army and some say that the Unsullied are the greatest soldiers in the world."

"The greatest slave soldiers in the world," Daenerys replied, despising the very idea of slavery.

"As dangerous as the Unsullied are reputed to be, keep in mind that the Legions are a professional military as well," Farengar noted. "They are career soldiers. They may receive payment for service like that of a mercenary, but the Legions are properly trained. The Legions could very well rival the Unsullied."

"The Unsullied are the best soldiers available in Essos," Jorah reminded. "Even the Dothraki respect them. The Khaleesi needs the best available to take the Iron Throne and the Unsullied are the best available."

"I want to see these Unsullied for myself before I make a decision," Daenerys declared before glancing out at her fleet. "Out of my Khalasar, I have five hundred riders. I need infantry to do the bulk of the fighting... as well as a larger fleet to transport them. We will see if these Unsullied will suit my needs."

Several hours later, Daenerys' fleet was finally able to spot Astapor. But they were not prepared for what was at the city.

"A fleet?" Jorah exclaimed in shock as they gazed at the fleet outside Astapor. "I count about seventy to eighty and all of them are warships... a War Fleet."

"What's a fleet of warships doing here?" Daenerys mused out loud before she began to worry. "Are they enemies?"

"They are not in battle formation. They are simply moored outside of the city," Farengar noted.

"They bear Qarth's flag," Arcadia noted as she walked up. "I can take a ship in and find out what's going on."

Daenerys agreed while her own fleet weighed anchor. After nervously waiting for about an hour, Arcadia returned.

"What did you find out?" Daenerys questioned.

"They are not enemies, thankfully," Arcadia revealed to Daenerys' relief. "Apparently, someone is interested in purchasing all of the Unsullied and the war fleet we see here. It was arranged to meet here so that our buyer could negotiate prices for both the fleet and the Unsullied."

"Buying an army and a way to transport it at the same time," Farengar noted.

"Has to be some sort of warlord then," Jorah stated. "Do we know who?"

"No. Whoever wants to buy all this has sent someone else to negotiate in his stead. No name was given as to who wants to purchase the Unsullied and the fleet," Arcadia replied. She glanced over her shoulder back at Astapor. "Another strange event that's been going on lately... "

"What do you mean, Arcadia?" Daenerys asked in confusion.

"I have a few contacts spread around the slave cities. They tell me that there has been a number of secret meetings between the cities of Slaver's Bay," Arcadia began to explain. "When these secret meetings began, they also started making preparations."

"Preparations?"

"War preparations, Khaleesi." Arcadia explained with worry. "The Slaver cities are going to be part of something big soon, and this mysterious buyer may be a part of it."

Daenerys stared at the fleet for a moment.

"When are the negotiations taking place?"

"Tomorrow, the representative will be meeting with the slave masters to oversee the Unsullied. The final negotiations will take place the following day."

"Go back and tell these slave masters that the representative of this mysterious buyer has competition," Daenerys ordered Arcadia. "If the fleet and army are for sale, then I mean to have them."

**Robb's Camp**

Robb was sitting with Jeyne in his camp, the two of them talking about various different topics.

"You are related to a seer?" Robb asked.

"They called her Maggy the Frog. I've never met her myself," Jeyne replied with a shrug. "They say she's a seer, but those could just be rumors. Although..."

"What is it?" Robb asked, curious.

"I... happen to be able to use some strange gift that I may have inherited from her," Jeyne began to say in hesitation. She was afraid of what Robb might think of her if he knew one of her secrets. However, she couldn't help but want to tell him. "I can't see the future or anything but..."

Jeyne held up her hand and a soft glow of magic appeared in it.

"I can use a little bit of magic. Only healing though, I don't want to learn more than that."

"So you're a mage," Robb said to Jeyne's surprise. "I'm impressed."

"You... know about mages?" Jeyne asked in shock. Not many people knew or believed in magic anymore.

"Will's personal healer, Colette, is a mage," Robb explained. "She was the one who healed us of our injuries after the battle at Long Lake."

"Oh! I've heard of Colette, though I never had the privilege to meet her," Jeyne replied. In her mind, she was jumping with joy that Robb didn't mind her having magic. "I'm told she's one of the best Restoration mages there is, besides Danica in the North."

"She is very skilled, that is true, and I have met Danica as well," Robb agreed with a smile, which Jeyne returned with her own.

"Robb?" a woman's voice spoke up behind him. Robb turned and his eyes widened.

"Mother?" Robb asked, surprised. He quickly stood up and gave Catelyn a hug.

"I'm glad you're doing well, Robb," Catelyn said before glancing at Jeyne. "And this young lady is..."

"This is Lady Jeyne Westerling, daughter of Lord Gawen Westerling," Robb introduced. "She's been helping the wounded."

"Lady Catelyn," Jeyne curtsied, suddenly feeling nervous about meeting Robb's mother.

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Jeyne. I thank you and your family for aiding us in this war," Catelyn politely spoke.

"We are honored to stand by your side, Lady Catelyn," Jeyne replied. "If you would excuse me, I should perhaps see if my help is needed by the healers."

Jeyne then left after giving another curtesy. Catelyn and Robb then started walking together.

"I've missed you," Robb stated.

"Oh, I'm sure you did," Catelyn replied with sarcasm in her voice.

"You surprised me," Robb insisted. "We weren't expecting you today."

Catelyn stared at Robb for a moment before glancing back.

"She's a nice girl."

"Yes, she is," Robb agreed. Catelyn faced him again with a sad look in her eyes.

"I wish that you were free to follow your heart," Catelyn began, seeing the feeling her son had gained for the westerner girl. "But you have inherited your father's responsibilities and they come at a cost."

"I know," Robb replied with a sigh.

"You are promised to another," Catelyn continued. "A debt that must be paid."

"Does it?" Robb suddenly asked. "The Freys haven't been as helpful as we hoped."

"You swore an oath..."

"A Frey contingent of men failed to reinforce Lord Tytos Brax," Robb cut off Catelyn. "Just last night, in fact, a Frey got in a drunken brawl with one of our westerner allies. The only reason I made that oath was because I was hurrying to save father... and that failed."

"The negotiations with the Tyrells failed, Robb," Catelyn reminded. "Even if we are still winning the war right now, we cannot simply afford to lose any of our allies."

"A fair point, Lady Stark," Roose Bolton said as he walked up, having heard part of the conversation. "I myself am having second thoughts about siding with the Freys, but let's not start making problems ourselves."

Roose Bolton then handed a message to Robb.

"Our latest report from the North says that Theon is about to begin his attack on Yara Greyjoy's forces. My son, Ramsey Snow has opted to march southwards and retake the Neck instead of Deepwood Motte."

"Will he be able to succeed?" Robb questioned.

"The Goodbrothers have left the Neck, leaving only a skeleton crew," Roose informed. "My son should have no problems retaking it, especially by attacking from the north."

"Good. It seems you were right, Lord Bolton. My worries about the North are somewhat unfounded," Robb replied.

"So it would seem, my Lord, but let us not be too quick to assume. Also... I'm afraid there is some dire news from the Black Prince," Roose said in a grave tone.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Robb asked in concern.

"It would be best if I told you in private, my lord," Roose replied.

They went to Robb's command tent where Roose presented the letter sent by William.

"Arya has been captured," Robb slowly read. "Damn."

Catelyn flopped into a chair with a stricken look on her face.

"Both my daughters are now prisoners."

"The Black Prince will not let Princess Arya stay prisoner for long. A mere spear thrust is all that prevented himself from saving your father. It was tragic, but I believe that the Black Prince will not fail a second time," Roose spoke. He then gave Robb a serious look. "My lord, we should keep this knowledge as secretive as possible and not let the common soldiers know about the Princess' capture."

"You want me to deceive my men?" Robb questioned.

"If knowledge of Princess Arya's capture becomes known, it could affect the moral of our men," Roose argued. "We only need to hide it for a short time."

Robb thought over it for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Very well. Do what you can to keep it quiet."

Roose gave a short bow before leaving. Robb looked over at his depressed mother. He stood and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry, mother. Will shall rescue Arya," Robb encouraged.

"I know, Robb," Catelyn replied, remembering her talk with William in the south. "I know he'll find a way."

**Legionary Fleet, near Deepwood Motte**

"The shore is in sight, Legate!"

Theon walked to the bow of his ship and looked out to see the beach near Deepwood Motte... and the Ironborn scrambling on the beach.

"Well, looks like my sister is ready for a fight," Theon remarked. He then gave the order for the men to get ready for battle.

Yara's Ironborn were quickly moving to get into positions. They had set up a line of sharp stakes to help provide some defense and their archers prepared to light their arrows. Yara herself was on the top of an embankment behind the beach. She knew that her force would be unable to hold the Legions for long, but she needed to try and buy time. A raven from her father informed her that reinforcements were on the way, but Theon's fleet arrived first. She would have to make do with what she had.

"Legions!" Theon yelled from the bow of the _Trident_. "Today marks the day we begin our campaign to retake Deepwood Motte! Have courage and let's take these bastards down! For the Seven Kingdoms!"

The Legionaries roared in response. The _Trident_ surged forth at the head of the fleet, heading straight for the beach. The Ironborn knocked their bows as the enemy approached.

Theon couldn't help but note to himself that this was probably one of the first battles where the Legions were not outnumbered by the enemy.

The _Trident_ was the first ship to reach the beach and Theon himself was the first to jump off into the sand. The Ironborn let their arrows fly as the Legionaries followed their Legate. A few found their marks and several Legionaries fell.

"Form up and lock shields!" Theon ordered as he blocked an arrow. The Legionaries immediately did so and then began a slow march forward as the arrows thudded against their shields.

"On my command!" Theon yelled as he peered through a small gap in the shields. When they were close enough, he gave the order. "Javelins!"

The Legionaries dropped their formation and hurled the javelins at the Ironborn, killing many before letting out a battle cry as they charged.

The various spike stakes on the beach prevented the Legion from forming their usual battle ranks, giving the Ironborn a slight advantage, but that did not stop the Legionaries as they tore into the Ironborn. More ships began to land and join in the fight, increasing the Legion's strength.

Theon charged through the spikes and slammed his shield into an enemy, sending him to the ground. He then stabbed his sword down into the Ironborn before looking up to see another charging him. Griping his shield with both hand, he swung it into his adversary, knocking him off balance, and then swung it back to cause the Ironborn to stumble away with a bloody face. Theon then grabbed his sword and finished off his foe.

At the top of the embankment, Yara grimaced as her men were being pushed back. They held for as long as possible, but it was time to fall back and wait for the reinforcements. She signaled a retreat and her men began to flee from the Legions.

Theon grinned at taking the beach, but figured it was a little easy. He knew that his father might send more men to reinforce Yara. With that in mind, he gave the order for a fortifications to be made so that they would have some defenses until Captain Adventus could arrive with the rest of the legion and Northmen reinforcement. Theon would have to hold the beach until they arrived.

**Sunspear, Dorne**

Myrcella let out a nervous sigh as she stepped off the ship at Sunspear. It was not the first time she had seen the city, but it was the first time she would enter the city. When her family had taken a trip from Storm's End to Highgarden, they had stopped briefly at Sunspear but only Renly went ashore. The Lannisters were not very popular in Dorne, due to the death of Elia Martell.

Which made Myrcella very nervous to be here... but she would try to keep her courage up.

Myrcella saw that there was an entourage waiting for her. Waiting at its head were several women, one of whom stepped forward to greet Myrcella. She was gorgeous, with long black hair and olive skin.

"Welcome to Dorne, Princess Myrcella. I am Princess Arianne Nymeros Martell."

"Princess Arianne," Myrcella greeted. "It is an honor to meet you."

"My father sends his regrets at not being able to greet you in person," Arianne continued. "His condition prevents him from being able to move much. Allow me to also introduce my younger brother and your intended, Prince Trystane."

"Princess," Trystane greeted as he took Myrcella's hand and kissed it. "It is wonderful to meet such a beautiful golden flower."

Myrcella smiled back at the handsome boy, though she remembered he uncle Tyrion telling her to always assume someone was hiding their face behind a mask. She would see whether or not Trystane was a kind and honest boy.

"And these are my cousins," Arianne indicated to three more girls. "Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene. They are the daughters of my uncle, Prince Oberyn."

After the introductions were done, Arianne led the way out of the city towards the Water Gardens, where her father often stayed. Myrcella ended up chatting with them along the way.

"What do you think of Dorne so far, Princess?" Questioned Trystane.

"It looks beautiful, although I am not completely used to the heat, yet. It can get very hot in Kind's Landing some days, though Dorne is much warmer."

"You will get used to it before long, I imagine. How are things concerning the war?" Arianne questioned. The Sand Snakes perked up, eager to hear any more news.

"Things in King's Landing have gotten worse, more so since I left from what I hear." Myrcella answered sadly.

"Maybe Dorne could get involved soon," Obara Sand spoke up. "My father thinks we should join, even though Prince Doran advises patience. I'm getting tired of sitting around and not doing anything myself."

_Maybe I could help change that,_ Myrcella thought while feeling the letter she was carrying. Myrcella then glanced over at Arianne and noticed she was wearing a ring of some sort. Something about the ring caught Myrcella's attention.

"Pardon me, Princess Arianne, but I couldn't help but notice your ring. Is that Akaviri inscribed on it?" Myrcella asked.

"It is. Someone very dear to my heart gave it to me... with a promise," Arianne answered while smiling down at the ring.

They soon arrived at the Water Garden, where Myrcella met with Doran and Oberyn. Doran sat in a wheelchair and had greying hair, although Myrcella could not help but think he had a commanding presence. Oberyn was well dressed and handsome, but Myrcella remembered he was a renowned fighter. Doran gave a nod as Myrcella entered.

"Princess Myrcella, welcome to our home," Doran greeted.

"It is an honor, Prince Doran," Myrcella curtseyed. "It is an honor to meet you as well, Prince Oberyn."

"The honor is mine, my Princess," Oberyn replied before indicating to a woman standing next to him. "This is my paramour, Ellaria Sand. It is rare for a member of the royal family to visit Dorne these days. It is good that one of the Baratheon and Lannister families have come to stay."

"I hope to learn much and enjoy my stay, Prince Oberyn," Myrcella replied, noticing the way Oberyn emphasized the name Lannister. _It may be best to give the letter to Doran immediately._

"I am certain that you are tired from your journey and wish to rest," Doran noted. "I will have someone show you-"

"I beg your pardon, Prince Doran," Myrcella interrupted. "But, if it's alright, I would like to give you something that my uncle Tyrion, the Acting Hand of the King, asked me to deliver to you."

"Really? And what is that?" Doran questioned in curiosity. Myrcella glanced at everyone with them in the room.

"I apologize, Prince Doran, but my uncle said it is a more private matter."

Doran observed her for a moment before nodding and turning towards everyone.

"Please, may we have a moment, my loved ones?"

With clear hesitation on their faces, as they all wanted to know what this was about, everyone filed out of the room until only Myrcella, Doran, Oberyn, and a dark-skinned bodyguard remained.

"We may speak in front of Areo Hotah. He is loyal and trustworthy," Doran insisted. "Now, what is it that you have brought me, my Princess?"

Myrcella pulled out Tyrion's letter and presented it to Doran. He unsealed it and read it over. After a few moments, he looked back up at Myrcella with intrigue.

"Do you know the contents of this letter, Princess Myrcella?"

"My uncle asked me to give the message verbally if I was forced to destroy the letter," Myrcella replied. Doran nodded and handed the letter to Oberyn, who read it carefully.

"Interesting." Oberyn commented. "So, Tyrion Lannister and yourself secretly support your rebellious brother, the Black Prince, instead of King Joffrey... and you wish for Dorne to support the Black Prince as well."

"My brother William is the rightful heir, I swear it," Myrcella pleaded. "Before he died, my father, King Robert, told me and my little brother Tommen that he was making William king. He also made an official will that named William as his heir."

"Tell me, why would you be so certain that the Black Prince would be a better king than Joffrey?" Doran questioned. "Joffrey is your brother as well, what makes the Black Prince different?"

"Joffrey... is a cruel person. You have received news about what's been happening in King's Landing, haven't you?" Myrcella asked, to which Doran nodded. "William thinks of the people and of the Kingdoms as a whole. He strives for the benefit of everyone and I know you won't regret supporting him. I know that William may not have as much connection with Dorne as other kingdoms, but he won't consider you inferior to any other kingdom."

Doran smiled and nodded in approval of Myrcella's words.

"Well said, Princess Myrcella... but surely you understand that I must take the time to think this over? Such a decision would greatly impact Dorne's future."

"I understand, Prince Doran."

"Good," Doran then gestured to Areo Hotah, who opened a nearby door and a woman who looked to be somewhere in her late twenties, no more than thirty, entered and gave a small bow. The woman had brown hair that was tied into a ponytail with bangs framing her face.

"This is Sara, one of my most trusted servants, and has served me well for many years. I am assigning her as your personal attendant."

"My Princess," Sara greeted.

"Sara, please show Princess Myrcella to her quarters," Doran ordered.

"Yes, Prince Doran. Please follow me, my princess," Sara gestured.

"Thank you for your time, Prince Doran," Myrcella said before she left.

After Myrcella was gone, Oberyn turned to his brother.

"Quite the generous offer that the Black Prince is giving. A seat on the Small Council, a princess' hand in marriage, and more. What should we do, brother?"

"This is one of several offers, but one of the more promising ones," Doran replied as he read the letter again. "Let us not forget the offer that came from Essos. There are many who seek our aid, but we must be patient. The more that people squabble against each other, the more desperate they become and our position improves."

"And the Princess?" Oberyn questioned.

"Sara may be foreign, but she has served loyally for years and is one of my most trusted eyes. She will be my eyes to carefully watch over Myrcella and report anything important to me," Doran answered with certainty.

In another part of the Water Gardens, Sara opened a door and showed Myrcella her room.

"Here we are, my Princess," Sara gestured.

"Thank you," Myrcella replied. "You're not from Dorne originally, are you?"

"No, my Princess. I first arrived and came into service to Prince Doran about fifteen years ago," Sara explained. "I will do my best to serve you, Princess."

"Thank you," Myrcella smiled. "You seem like a very nice person."

Sara bowed in thanks as Myrcella entered her quarters to better look over the pretty Dornish designs. Sara's eyes carefully observed her as she did.

_I may have to report to Doran Martell to keep up appearances,_ Sara thought, _but as a member of the Order of Blades, I will keep you safe, my princess, for the Black Prince. Regardless of the cost._

**Chapter End**

**Q&amp;As**

If General Tullius were to die, then one of the Legates would take indeed replace him. I would guess that they would meet to choose which among them would be the next general, but the final decision would be made by the royal family, of course.

I'm not certain if House Forrester will appear or not, as I have not played that game myself. There is a good chance some of them will appear, but no promises.

If William does end up learning magic... it will be very limited. He is not the best fighter, but his Dragonborn abilities do give him a huge advantage. Time will tell.

_In the Ranting Realm..._

Darth Vader: So, now that Ryuu is occupied by Beerus, do we have a solution for Tiny Tina?

Dark Ryuu: I hope so. I tried sending her into a video game with hopes that she will be dealt with.

In Freddy Fazebear's Pizza, four animatronics poke their heads out and look down the left hallway.

Freddy: Dang it, the door's closed.

Foxy: If she opens it, I can get her.

The door suddenly opens up and a voice calls out.

Tiny Tina: Come on iiiiinnnn! You're missing the party!

Foxy: Got her! (Runs down the hallway into the office) I got you now and... wait... What's going on? What is this?

Tiny Tina: Hello Mr. Fox. I want to play a game.

Foxy: No, wait! Stay away from me! What are you doing with that?! NO! STAY AWAY! (Tries to scramble out the door, only to be dragged back in, leaving scrap marks on the floor.) NOOOOOO! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Boom! (Door closes)

Freddy: ... I'm just going back to the stage.

Chica: Me too.

Bonny: Me three.

Tiny Tina: (singing) Five Nights with Tinaaaaa! See you in the next chapter!


	24. Intensity Rising

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey everyone, this is RantingRyuu728. Since it is July and August is around the corner, it is necessary to inform you of some changes that will be happening before long. Sometime in the past, I went to college, but had to drop out after a couple of years before I could finish my schooling due to various reasons. This fall, late August to be specific, I am returning to college to finish that schooling.

Now, what does this mean for my fanfiction stories? Well, I don't want to stop writing, but since I need to dedicate time to college, it is very likely that updates could slow to a crawl (not that they have been as fast as we all would prefer, lol). I will try to set up my schedule so that I will at least spend a couple of hours during the weekends to dedicate to writing. Who knows? Maybe my schedule will actually allow the updates to be quicker, but I wouldn't keep my fingers crossed.

Thought I would let everyone have a heads up on this. I WILL finish this story and my others, I promise you that. Thank you so much for all your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls

Special thanks to my beta reader, Milarqui, for fixing my mistakes and so much more!

**Chapter 24: Intensity Rising**

**Land Beyond the Wall**

As Jon trudged through the deep snow cover, he could easily hear his heavy breathing. He did not even feel the cold surrounding him, as he persevered in trying to reach the Dawnguard again. He may not be familiar with the landscape, but he still remembered enough to find his way back towards the Fist of the First Men, where the rest of the expedition should still be. He was quite fortunate in that he had not encountered any threats yet: the vampires must have decided to either not hunt him or they had not found him, and there was always the danger of the White Walkers.

He could not help but feel anger when he thought of the vampires. Jon had joined the Dawnguard because he felt that it was a worthy cause to devote himself to. But now, his uncle was alive, imprisoned and being tortured in that castle, and Serana was a prisoner of them and was forced to pretend that she supported them.

Jon had chosen to fight for honor and duty... but now the vampires had made it personal. And he would do anything within his hand to tell Isran all that he knew, and that he would come back to save Benjen and Serana. He kept pushing through the snow, doubling his efforts and knowing his destination was not too far away.

However, he suddenly heard a small pile of snow falling not far away from his position, so he stopped and gripped Dawnbreaker, ready to pull it out and defend himself from whichever thing was approaching him.

But then he heard the sound of a bow being drawn, and as he slowly turned and saw that speck of flaming red hair, he fractionally relaxed and sighed.

"We meet again, Jon Snow," Ygritte said with a grin, as she kept her bow trained on Jon.

"Well, you are certainly a more welcome sight than vampires," Jon replied as more Wildlings began to appear. Jon faced a large one that had bones covering his fur outfit and a staff made of bone as well.

"Looks like we found ourselves a Night Hunter," the Lord of Bones mocked before drawing a knife. "Shall we gut you and see what kind of secrets will spill out?"

"We should not harm him," Ygritte spoke up. "Look at the sword he carries. It is Dawnbreaker, which means that he has gain favor with Meridia and is her champion."

Many of the Wildlings were surprised and stared at the weapon in shock and awe. The Lord of Bones however, seemed unconvinced.

"I do not follow Meridia. Why should I care if I gut her champion?"

"Because he is Jon Snow," Ygritte revealed. "One of the Four Brothers of War."

The Lord of Bones paused and stepped up into Jon's face.

"So... you helped the Black Prince kill the King in Rags?"

"Aye, I did," Jon replied.

"Mance will want to talk with him," Ygritte insisted. After staring down Jon for another moment, the Lord of Bones turned to Ygritte.

"If he runs, I'll chop his balls off."

"If he runs, I'll do it myself."

The Lord of Bones merely grunted before turning northwards with the rest of the Wildlings following after him.

"Consider yourself lucky, Jon Snow," Ygritte told him. "You said before you wanted to talk. Now, you'll get your chance. Follow us."

Ygritte motioned for Jon to move. After a moment of hesitation, Jon did, as he realized he did not have much choice. Still, he realized that the Wildlings would be useful in helping him, should they agree to ally against the White Walkers and the vampires.

**Tywin's Camp**

"The lords of Goldengrove?" Tywin asked Arya, who was sitting across the table from him. Arya merely sighed in response. "The lords of Goldengrove?"

"House Rowan."

"And their sigil is?" Tywin prompted.

"A golden tree on silver," Arya replied as she sighed again and leaned on the table.

"Correct," Tywin stated. "And what is the region known for producing?"

"Why are you trying to teach me these things? What's the point? After all, I'm a prisoner," Arya demanded.

"You did not know the answer when I asked you about the lords of Maidenpool, remember? You have a clever mind, but you're not used to using it because of your recklessness," Tywin explained. "And I'd rather not let that clever mind of yours go to waste."

"Why should I learn anything from you?" Arya glared back at Tywin.

"What do you know about being a queen?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly. You said that you want to stand by my grandson's side. If your prediction of my grandson winning this war and you marrying him comes true, then you need to learn how to stand by his side. You need to learn how to be a queen."

"I am not a 'proper' queen and I doubt I will ever be a 'proper' queen," Arya refuted.

"I'm inclined to believe that," Tywin replied in amusement, "but even if you prefer to let a sword do the talking for you, it would be helpful if you know how to use words and your mind."

"Suppose that I can't learn how to be a queen?" Arya asked.

"You will learn."

"And if I can't?"

Tywin stared at her with a raised eye before speaking.

"Years ago, in Casterly Rock, the Maester came to me one day and said my son Jaime wasn't learning how to read. He couldn't make sense of the letters because he was reversing them in his head. The Maester said that he had heard of this affliction before and that we simply must accept it.

"After that, I sat Jaime down for four hours every day until he learned. He hated me for it, but he learned." Tywin then looked Arya in the eye. "You may hate me for teaching you, but you will learn... given time."

Arya let out a huff in annoyance.

"Can't say I like the idea of being bound by so many responsibilities. There are other things I would rather be doing."

"If William becomes king, then he'll have far more responsibilities than you," Tywin reminded. "If you become queen, you won't have as much time to pursue swordsmanship, riding, or 'kicking people's arses', as you once said. But, when you do have a moment to enjoy your hobbies, they will seem far more special to you. Treasure you moments of leisure, for they will be few in number."

"Does the great Tywin Lannister have any hobbies for moments of leisure?" Arya questioned.

"I enjoy fishing," was Tywin's reply.

Arya stared at Tywin with a dumbfounded expression.

"... Fishing?"

"Yes."

"Tywin Lannister, one of the most feared and respected lords in all the Seven Kingdoms, enjoys _fishing_?" Arya half-stated, half-asked in disbelief.

"It surprises you to know I have such a simple hobby?" Tywin asked in amusement. Arya raised an eye as she continued to stare at Tywin, clearly not convinced. "The quietness allows one to think of different methods and answers for matters of the crown," Tywin finally confessed, causing Arya to smirk.

_I knew it,_ Arya thought with a smirk.

"I'm also trying to prepare you for when we arrive at King's Landing. I expect you to behave as one of your stature should," Tywin explained. Arya let out a laugh.

"I'm a prisoner," Arya reminded. "And let's not forget that Joffrey will try to have my head once I step foot in King's Landing."

"No one in King's Landing yet knows that you are my guest. I intend to keep it that way and Joffrey won't cut off your head," Tywin argued.

"You don't know Joffrey very well, do you? He'll do anything to try and hurt Will," Arya argued back.

"I won't allow it, because it would be a foolish course of action to take. You won't be harmed under my watch," Tywin insisted.

"It's going to be interesting to see if you can prevent that. If Joffrey tries to harm me, I will repay him in kind. After all, a Lannister pays his debts," Arya declared.

"I'm sure you are exaggerating," Tywin remarked. "Let us continue your lesson. What is the region around Goldengrove known for producing?"

Arya let out a sigh and wondered if Will was having a better time than she was.

**William's Camp**

William sat in his tent staring at a map. He did not see it, however, because he kept thinking over and over in his head that he should not have left Arya behind when he travelled south.

_I'm such an idiot,_ William thought. _I should have brought her with me. Her message she sent indicates that she blames herself, but I can only blame myself._

A small smile appeared on his face as he thought of the message Arya had sent.

_Will, I know things haven't gone as they should lately and I know I shouldn't have been foolish enough to get captured. BUT, I swear, if you lose this war because of me and my foolishness, I will escape just so that I can kick your arse all the way to the Wall!_

_I really am sorry for causing all of this, and I pray to the Divines that you'll forgive me. You better take care of yourself, silly stag. With all my heart, your wolf princess, Arya._

William softly laughed to himself about Arya's message. However, it also seemed to make him more depressed as he wanted to see her again.

"Those who follow you are concerned about you, Black Prince."

"Syrio? Haven't seen you for some time," William remarked to the Bravosi sword dancer.

"Yes, Syrio has been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It happens to him more often than he wishes," Syrio replied before he walked up and gave a questioning look. "Why do you look so weighed down?"

"Well, Arya is a prisoner of my grandfather and is being taken to King's Landing where Joffrey will do Divines know what to her," William sarcastically replied. "He will hurt her just to try and hurt me. I don't know how things will play out in the near future."

"The Black Prince is concerned, which is understandable," Syrio remarked. "But, he does not need to be as worried as he thinks. These things have a way of working themselves out. Sometimes in strange ways."

"I wish I could believe that as much as you."

"Syrio wishes to show you something, Black Prince." Syrio undid his jerkin and pulled it open. William blinked in surprise at seeing a large scar on his chest.

"This was done to Syrio by the love of his life. Syrio made some very poor choices in an effort to gain a little coin, and it resulted in him facing his love," Syrio explained. "The situation had to be resolved. Syrio would not fight his lover and was ready to embrace death."

Syrio then slowly grinned as he remembered his past.

"But, when her blade pierced through Syrio's chest, he knew that she still loved him as well... because if she didn't love him, then she would have cut off his head."

Syrio then gestured toward the entrance and William looked to see Delphine outside standing vigilant as usual.

"Now, Syrio's lover stands guard over a brilliant young lad. She still regrets her actions, but forgets that those actions helped her and Syrio... in a strange way." With a soft chuckle, Syrio turned back towards William before turning serious. "You fear for your love, and rightly so. But, you must remember that she is stronger than she appears. Delphine took a big risk for the sake of love. Arya had the chance to escape Harrenhall, but chose to stay in order to help her love... you."

Syrio then stepped forward and put a comforting hand on William's shoulder.

"People do crazy things for love. You need not fear so much for her safety, for you have tens of thousands of men and woman willing to help you, Black Prince."

"Thanks, Syrio," William replied before thinking a moment. He then stepped to the tent entrance. "Delphine, have the prisoners brought to me."

A few moments later, Renault, Baurus, Glenroy, and Acilius Bolar were brought before William.

"The four of you know why you're here. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" William questioned.

"No, my Prince. We failed to keep a closer eye on Princess Arya, and are prepared to accept your judgement," Renault spoke for the group.

"You _did_ fail to watch over Arya... but she can be quite slippery when she wants. I've decided to give you a chance to regain your honor, one that, hopefully, will not result in your death," William revealed. "Arya will soon be in King's Landing, and I don't intend for her to stay long. The four of you will have your arms and armor returned, and then you will travel to King's Landing and rendezvous with the Thieves Guild to rescue Arya and Sansa. Honestly, I wish to go myself, but I suspect that Arya would be rather vexed with me for not focusing on the upcoming battle for King's Landing."

"We thank you for this chance, my Prince. We will not fail you."

"Prince William," Barristan suddenly spoke up. "With your permission, I would accompany them."

"Tell me why, Captain Barristan," William ordered in curiosity.

"When Eddard Stark was taken prisoner, I watched and did nothing. I feel I owe a debt to his family, a debt I will pay by rescuing his daughters," Barristan explained.

"Very well. I will allow it," William nodded with a small smile. "My grandfather is not a fool, so he'll most likely anticipate an attempt to rescue Arya and Sansa. Be patient and wait for the right moment. I'm counting on you all. Good luck."

The Blades brought their fists over their chest in salute before departing the tent. William then turned to Delphine.

"Send for General Tullius and the Legates. We need to go over strategies for the assault on King's Landing."

**Theon's Camp, the Northlands**

Theon knew that a battle would be coming soon for him and the Sixth Legion, not just against his sister Yara, but also against the reinforcements their father no doubt had already sent their way, so the Legionaries were busy as they completed their work: Theon had opted for a very different strategy than the one Yara had used.

In appearance, the beach had been left undefended, but the Legionaries had filled it with traps and pitfalls, so that any Ironborn reinforcements that tried to cross it would fall on them. Those who survived would then have to climb the steep embankment, which had several lines of stakes at the top, and then, several metres away, was their fortified camp. Theon had planned for the top of the embankment to be where the Sixth Legion would make their stand, and if they were not able to hold the place, they would be able to retreat back to the camp.

Of course, he knew that Yara would be able to attack from inland, and would be able to strike directly at the fort, which might be a problem, but Theon trusted his men and knew that Yara had no more than a thousand men, so the bulk of the attack was bound to come from the sea.

Still, the strategy also relied on Captain Adventus arriving with his two cohorts, the Sixth Legion's cavalry, and the Northerner support in time. If they did not, then they may have a problem.

"Are our ships hidden?" Theon asked an officer.

"Yes, Legate. They have been moored in a hidden location a little north of here."

"I would like to use them, but we can't man them all and defend the shores at the same time," Theon said with a sigh. A memory then crossed his mind of when he first designed the Triremes.

_**Flashback**_

Theon was alone as he sat at a table with several papers with drawings and diagrams of various ships. He took a drink from his mug as he sought out a solution to a problem he was facing.

"I don't think I have ever seen you put so much effort into studying before, Theon," someone joked. Theon turned to see William staring at him with disbelief.

"I'm not studying," Theon denied. "I see you're back from your trip to Fort Dawnguard. How does it look?"

"In serious need of repairs, but mostly intact," William answered. He then glanced over the charts that Theon had. "What are you up to?"

"Well... you remember when we travelled to White Harbor, not that long ago?"

"I remember."

"While we were there, I couldn't help but notice that most of the ships there were of an older design. I don't think the Seven Kingdoms have made a new type of warship in a couple of decades, so, I thought I would try to come up with one," Theon explained.

"Really? How's it coming along?" An intrigued William asked.

"Not so good. I've hit a snag," Theon sighed before indicating to his drawing. "See here?"

William looked at the drawing with curiosity.

"I see you're trying to get three sets of oars, but keep the ship more standard size instead of making it larger to accommodate for the space."

"Yes. The ships would be extremely fast with three sets of oars, but I can't seem to get it all arranged effectively."

"Maybe you could try something like this?" William asked as he pointed to another diagram.

"It might work, but then there is..."

"William Baratheon!"

Both of them turned to see an irate Catelyn Stark glaring daggers at William.

"Would you care to explain to me why you took Arya with you to Fort Dawnguard without informing anyone?" Catelyn demanded.

"Because she made me do it," William fearfully answered.

"Understandable... but not good enough," Catelyn replied as she stalked forwards. William desperately turned to Theon for help, but Theon simply grinned back as he tried to hold his laughter.

_**End Flashback**_

Theon chuckled at remembering that moment, as well as the sight of the Black Prince being dragged out of the room by his ear.

Theon then glanced over the camp, wondering what he could do to even the odds a little for the upcoming battle. He looked eastwards, where Yara was located somewhere, and noted that there was a lot of thick forest. His eyes then landed on one of the Legion Rangers and an idea popped in his head.

"Captain," Theon spoke to the head Ranger. "How well do your Rangers know the surrounding land?"

"We've trained in the North long enough to know the land well enough, Legate," the Ranger Captain replied.

"Well, I was just thinking that my sister has to travel though a bunch of thick forest to reach here. What do you think? Should you and your Ranger maybe go give them a hand?" Theon asked with a grin.

The Ranger Captain returned the grin.

"I believe we could extend them that courtesy, my Legate. Rangers! Let's move out!"

Theon smiled as roughly fifty Rangers left the camp towards the east so that they would buy them some time. He then decided to do something that he normally would not do.

With a couple of guards, Theon rode a short distance from the camp until he reached a small shrine. It was a shrine dedicated to Kynareth and Theon gave a small prayer in hopes that it might help.

Theon never was one to follow any religion... but, for some reason he couldn't fandom, he couldn't help but actually believe that Kynareth did watch over his fleet at Torrhen's Lake. It was odd for him as he slowly began to truly believe in the Divines.

_Divine Kynareth... If you can hear me, if you have been watching over us, then please... please continue to give us strength,_ Theon mentally spoke.

A soft wind flew over them, as if it were answering Theon. For some strange reason, he felt like he should go the direction that the wind was blowing. He barely travelled twenty feet from the shrine before he came to an opening in the rock that faced out to sea.

"Looks like an old tomb, Legate," one of the Legionaries remarked.

"All of you stand guard out here," Theon ordered. "I'm going in alone."

"My Legate, are you sure about this?"

"I'll be fine. Wait out here," Theon insisted before he entered the ancient tomb.

As he moved through the place, Theon was surprised at all the sea-related images and objects within. There was an oar, symbols of fish, and Theon was even surprised at seeing part of a mast and sail leaning against one of the walls.

Finally, he reached the main room and saw a skeletal body lying on a stone slab with a sword on display with it. Theon carefully stepped up to the old corpse and examined the plaque that marked it.

"_Haknir Deathbrand_... Is this really the resting place of the Pirate King?" Theon wondered in amazement.

Haknir Deathbrand had been a famous pirate during the times of the Septim Empire, and so great was his power that he was even known as the Pirate King. Theon's family had always claimed to be descendants of the pirate.

Theon glanced at the blade, and knew that it had to be the famous scimitar Bloodscythe, which was said to drain the life of the wielder's enemies and destroy their armours. He wondered where its companion, Soulrender, was: legend said that Haknir would always brand them both when he fought.

He slowly reached out and removed Bloodscythe from its pedestal: even though many years had passed since it was made, and that it had been right next to the sea, the scimitar was in perfect condition, with not a mote of rust on it.

"_**So, do you believe you are worthy of my blade?**_"

Theon spun around at the voice and barely had enough time to see the ghostly figure in ancient armor before it backhanded him away from the corpse. Theon looked up to see the ghost grinning down at him as it drew two scimitars.

"H-Haknir?" Theon asked in shock.

"_**Aye.**_" Haknir's ghost grinned before bringing both scimitars down on Theon, who barely rolled out of the way. With his free hand, Theon drew out his Legion sword and soon was dual-wielding like the ghost in front of him.

"_**I sense my blood in you, boy. Diluted by the years, but still there. Show me what you can do!**_" Haknir shouted as he struck at Theon.

"Why are you attacking me?" Theon demanded as he blocked.

"_**To see if you know what it means to be a pirate like me! Har har!**_" Haknir laughed as he continued his attack.

"I am no pirate! I am a Legate of the Legions!" Theon shouted back in anger as he parried and launched a flurry of strikes.

"_**Then at least show me if the sea flows in your veins, yah scurvy dog of a brat!**_"

Theon and Haknir continued to struggle against each other. Haknir fought like a pirate as he used dirty tricks against Theon like trying to sweep his feet out from under him, but Theon knew the tricks as well, and easily avoided them while he continued to parry and strike at his opponent.

"I don't know if I believe your claim about me having your blood," Theon said as the two locked blades again, "but I am nothing like you and what the Ironborn have become. I will choose my own destiny!"

"_**Don't you get it, boy? That's what it's all about.**_"

Haknir then directed Theon's swords away and brought his scimitars back in a crossed strike to behead Theon. At the last second, Theon ducked under the strike and struck with his own cross strike at Haknir's belly. Then, Theon shifted his swords into a reverse grip and stabbed Haknir in the chest with both swords.

"_**Arr, har, har! Hold on to that strong spirit, boy.**_" Haknir grinned as he faded away. There was a clang as another scimitar fell to the floor near Theon's feet.

Theon fell onto one knee as he gasped for breath. He never expected something like this to happen to him: finding the Pirate King's tomb, fighting his ghost, and now he had his two swords, for the second scimitar was Soulrender, which could drain the magic out of whichever object it struck and make piecemeal of any magical protection. Once, Theon would have considered that useless, but ever since he met William, he had revised that belief.

Staring at Bloodscythe and Soulrender, Theon made a choice and strapped both of them on, and sheathed his Legion sword as well. He then left the tomb with his new swords and a smile on his face.

**Daenerys' Ship, Astapor**

Daenerys remained tense as she stared down her advisor. She suddenly darted forward, jabbing with her Naginata at Farengar, who deflected the struke, but then she spun and tried to sweep at Farengar's feet, only for him to leap back from the strike.

Jorah then attacked her from behind, using a practice sword, which Daenerys managed to block. Jorah had joined their training at Farengar's suggestion, as not only was he a skilled fighter, but it would also help Daenerys to get used to fighting an opponent that used swords instead of a staff.

The fight continued for several minutes, while Daenerys switched back and forth between Farengar and Jorah, until Farengar called for them to stop, and Daenerys was able to breathe easily. Irri came over and offered some water to Daenerys, who drank, thankful.

"You are getting much better, Khaleesi," Jorah complimented her.

"I believe we are done with this morning's practice, my Lady," Farengar said. "We must get ready for meeting with the slave masters."

Daenerys frowned at being reminded of slavery, but nodded anyway.

"Let us go, then."

Soon, Daenerys and her advisors were walking through Astapor. Daenerys grimaced as her group passed by several slaves that had been hanged and put on display to warn other slaves of the punishment for disobeying. It disgusted her, and she vowed to try to do anything to free them.

They finally reached the place where the negotiations were to take place, and Daenerys recognized that most of them, a group of well-dressed men, were the slave masters. The only other person in the place was a tall-hooded figure dressed in strange exotic robes she had never seen before.

"That must be the mysterious buyer's representative," Farengar said.

"Then, let us meet our competition," Daenerys replied.

As they approached him, the representative turned towards them and lowered his hood. Daenerys stopped in her tracks, and her eyes widened in surprise: the person was not a man. He was tall, had golden colored skin, and pointed ears.

_He looks similar to Raven Camoran,_ Daenerys thought with rising anger.

"Altmer... a High Elf," Farengar noted as he tensed a little.

The Altmer before them smiled, not at all bothered by the looks he was receiving. He stepped forward and bowed to Daenerys.

"Greetings, Daenerys Stormborn. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ancano, acting as representative for my... 'master' in the purchasing of the Unsullied and war fleet."

"Are you a member of the Mythic Dawn?" Daenerys accused, not bothering to be polite. Ancano merely chuckled in response.

"Oh no, Princess, I have no connections with those pathetic Daedric cultist," Ancano replied. "I believe in the Eight Divines."

"Aren't there Nine Divines?" Daenerys replied.

"Oh, please, Lady Daenerys. That is just some silly idea that men came up with to elevate their importance. To let them believe that a mere mortal, one of the race of men no less, could ascend to godhood... we Altmer know that such an idea is foolish, almost... silly."

"You're a long way from the Summerset Isles, Ancano," Farengar noted. Ancano observed Farengar for a moment.

"I can tell that you're a mage... from Westeros? It is good to see that there are still some mages with... passible talent," Ancano mused with a mocking smirk. "To answer your question, mage, I have encountered some regretful misfortune that forced me to leave my homeland. But, I have found service here in these barbaric lands."

Daenerys was quickly deciding that she did not like this Ancano.

"May I know who exactly your 'master' is? I'm curious to know why he wishes to purchase the Unsullied and a war fleet."

"I am sorry, but I have been forbidden from revealing his identity at this time. However, that could change soon, since I suspect he would like to meet you sometime in the near future," Ancano replied before gesturing to the slave masters. "I believe our hosts are getting impatient, Princess. Shall we?"

Daenerys gave him another distasteful look before walking forward to begin the examination of the Unsullied. Next to the slave masters was a girl, who presented herself as Missandei and told them that she would be translating for her masters, from their Valyrian to the Common Tongue. Suddenly, Daenerys realized that she could gain a great advantage here: she knew how to speak both High and Low Valyrian, but none of the slave masters knew that she did not need a translator.

"_Tell the whore and the pointed-ear freak about how the Unsullied's obedience to receiving orders,_" the slave master ordered.

"The Unsullied have stood here for the entire day, and will continue to do so until ordered otherwise. Such is their obedience." Missandei said.

Over the next minutes, as Missandei continued to translate the slave master's description of the Unsullied training, Daenerys easily saw that the slave master was an arrogant ass who constantly insulted her and made disgusting remarks about her womanly features. However, instead of trying to take revenge for the insults, she kept her temper in check, knowing that, if she played her cyvasse pieces right, she would get the chance to repay the slaver back for his foul words.

Daenerys also felt sickened as she learned more and more about the Unsullied's training. They started at age five, and were trained daily from dawn to dusk to master the spear, shield and sword, forced to kill a puppy they were entrusted to take care of for a year, castrated, and at the end of their training they had to find a baby slave, murder them in front of their mother and pay the slave's owner for the loss. Only one in three survived the training.

"Their discipline and loyalty are absolute," Missandei finished speaking.

"I've heard that the Legions in the Seven Kingdoms are unmatched in discipline and training," Farengar mused outloud.

"_The advisor thinks that they aren't as disciplined as Legionaries from Westeros,_" Missandei told the slave master, who replied by calling Farengar an old senile bastard and telling her what to reply. When Daenerys noticed that Farengar had slightly raised his eyebrow, she guessed that he also knew Valyrian.

"My master says that the Legions did not start training as young as the Unsullied. Discipline is drilled into the Unsullied, and they are striped of empathy, individuality and any sense of worth, in order to create unmatched soldiers who will carry out orders without question or hesitancy," Missandei explained.

"As well as strip them of humanity, or the ability to adapt to a situation," Farengar whispered into Daenerys' ear. "They only know whatever singular idea has been drilled into them, and will not know what to do when a situation suddenly changes."

"But they won't rape or pillage as other soldiers might. They will carry out their orders and nothing more," Jorah argued back.

Daenerys remained silent and glanced over the Unsullied with pity. No one should have to go through all that a just to make the ideal soldier.

"I quite enjoy the idea of soldiers who will never question orders," Ancano remarked, causing Daenerys to frown at him. "Superiors are superior for a reason, after all."

"What about the war fleet?" Daenerys interjected in curiosity.

"The fleet is in prime condition. Five and seventy ships, thirty freshly built while the rest are still in fine status and ready for battle," Missandei answered. The master spoke up again and Missandei quickly translated. "My master wants me to remind you that there are eight thousand Unsullied in total. He hopes that they, along with the war fleet, are suitable for your needs and that we will discuss prices tomorrow."

As the slave master left, Ancano turned towards Daenerys.

"Well, princess, tomorrow comes the interesting part: the bidding. It will be interesting to see what you can offer."

Ancano gave a little smirk before he turned to leave as well. Daenerys and her entourage discussed the upcoming day as the started to return to their ships.

"Ancano knows that you don't have much to offer. The slave masters most likely know as well, and are only dealing with you because they think they can get a better price for the Unsullied and the war fleet from Ancano," Farengar noted.

"With all due respect, Khaleesi, we don't have the fortune needed to purchase all this," Jorah stated.

"You must trust me," Daenerys replied to them with a confident smile. "I have a plan that I know will work. If you all wish to serve me, than have some faith in me."

On the following day, Daenerys met once more with the slave masters and Ancano.

"My master greets you, and bids me to inform that they are ready to hear your offers for the Unsullied and the war fleet," Missandei said, giving them a small bow.

"Would you care to start, Princess Daenerys?" Ancano asked.

"You were first to arrive in Astapor, Lord Ancano. I must insist that you begin," Daenerys smoothly replied.

Ancano smiled back before gesturing behind him. Several servants brought forth a chest and opened it to reveal an astonishing amount of gold and jewels within.

"This is one chest of many that I have brought. A sample of the price my master is offering," Ancano declared. The slave masters looked on with greed as some of the valuable treasure was brought forth so that they could examine closer.

After a few moments, they finally turned towards Daenerys and Missandei spoke up for them.

"My master asks if you can beat this price."

"I'm afraid I do not have the gold to match Lord Ancano's price," Daenerys admitted, although her face showed no less confidence.

"If you do not have the gold required, than what do you have to offer instead?" Missandei translated. "My master notes that your smaller fleet could gain you one hundred unsullied for each ship, totaling up to thirty-five hundred Unsullied. How will you pay for the remaining forty-five hundred, let alone the five and seventy strong war fleet?"

"I have something more valuable than gold and jewels. I have dragons," Daenerys declared. Farengar and Jorah both stared in disbelief at Daenerys' declaration. Missandei looked startled before she translated for the slavers, who also looked surprised at this. Even Ancano had a look of shock in his eyes at hearing this.

"Farengar, we have to say something. She can't just give up her dragons like this," Jorah whispered.

"I don't know what she's planning, but I don't think she is going to give them her dragons," Farengar slowly replied. "She risked her life for them at the House of the Undying. She would not just abandon them like this."

"My masters wish for me to clarify. You are offering your three dragons for the Unsullied and the fleet?" Missandei spoke up.

"No. One dragon for the Unsullied and one for the fleet, while I will keep the largest. Those are my only terms and I will not negotiate otherwise," Daenerys firmly stated.

Missandei repeated this to the slavers and they discussed this amongst themselves. Daenerys listened to them, and could hear that some of them were saying that they should press to get the largest dragon, but the others pointed out that having two dragons was worth a lot more than the Unsullied and the fleet, and they could always get more of both. Finally, they came to a conclusion.

"My masters support the terms, but would like to hear if Ancano can beat this price," Missandei translated.

Ancano glanced over at Daenerys before sighing and then lightly chuckling to himself.

"I'm afraid I have nothing to beat Princess Daenerys' offer. I must concede defeat to her."

"Then, my masters agree to your terms, Lady Daenerys."

Daenerys nodded to the slavers before a thought occurred to her.

"I would also like Missandei here to be given to me now. As a token of a bargain well struck."

Missandei repeated this to the slaver who, after a moment, nodded.

"Done."

"Done," Daenerys agreed before she turned and left with her new servant following her.

"I hope your offer will be worth it, Daenerys Stormborn," Ancano called after her with a smirk.

After they left, Jorah quickly turned to Daenerys.

"Khaleesi, are you sure about this? Your dragons are worth more than any army or fleet."

"I am quite sure, Ser Jorah. Have some faith in me, like I asked," Daenerys said with confidence before she began to talk with Missandei and inform her that she was no longer a slave.

"I have faith in her, but I can't help but feel this is foolish," Jorah sighed.

"Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" Farengar joked. "I do not believe Daenerys to be a fool. Innocent in the way of some things, maybe naive at times, but not a fool. Let's see what will happen."

**Water Gardens, Dorne**

Myrcella and her betrothed Trystane walked onto the balcony where Doran Martell was waiting, with Sara following close behind in case Myrcella needed anything.

"Ah, so good of you to come," Doran greeted. He motioned for them to take a seat. "I was wondering if you would like to join me in a little spectacle."

Myrcella took a seat while Sara immediately began to prepare a drink. In the ground floor below the balcony, Myrcella could see Oberyn Martell wearing some light armor and drinking wine, accompanied by his squire, who stood nearby polishing Oberyn's spear, his paramour Ellaria Sand, and his daughters, the Sand Snakes, who stood nearby with eager looks on their faces.

"A man arrived just today, and came to challenge my brother to a duel. Would you mind watching this event with me?" Doran asked.

"Not at all, Prince Doran. I have heard that your brother is a renowned fighter and would be honored to witness it for myself," Myrcella replied. She noticed a small table next to Doran that had a board game she recognized on it. Doran followed her gaze towards the board game.

"This game is called Cyvasse, Princess. Have you played before?"

"Yes, William taught me how to play," Myrcella explained. "But I know that he lets me win on purpose."

"Perhaps you and Trystane would like to play against each other?"

"Some other time, father. I believe they are about to start the duel," Trystane noted.

Below them, Oberyn took a sip of wine and kissed Ellaria. His opponent then appeared and Myrcella gasped in recognition.

"The Ebony Warrior! I've seen him before in tournaments," Myrcella exclaimed.

"Yes, I've heard of him myself. This should be an interesting match," Doran commented.

Down below, the Sand Snakes relaxed and looked on with confidence that their father would win the duel.

"How quickly do you think that father will win?" Obara questioned.

"The Ebony Warrior is big, and therefore slow. Father will easily strike the vital points," Nymeria predicted.

"Oh, I'm not so sure. I don't doubt father's skill, but I think the fight will last longer that you think," Tyene guessed with intrigue as she observed the Ebony Warrior.

Obara and Nymeria both chuckled in response to their sister's remark.

"Silly little sister, you still have a lot to learn," Nymeria remarked while Tyene gave a small glare back.

Finally, after giving Ellaria another kiss, Oberyn was tossed his spear and strode forward with confidence.

"I must confess, I was not expecting to fight someone today when I woke up this morning," Oberyn stated as he began to twirl his spear.

"Then I am grateful that you agreed to this duel, Prince Oberyn," the Ebony Warrior replied. "Let us test each other's reputations."

Oberyn smiled before he suddenly stabbed his spear forward and the Ebony Warrior smoothly blocked with his shield. Oberyn kept in motion, swinging the spear towards the Ebony Warrior's leg, to which the Ebony Warrior blocked again before darting forward with his sword swinging. Oberyn nimbly darted away from the strike.

"You have good reflexes, Ebony Warrior," Oberyn praised as he twirled his spear again.

"And you are quite fast and agile, Prince Oberyn. But, I must point out that your attempt to get me to recklessly attack because of your putting on a display with your twirling won't work," the Ebony Warrior replied.

"Well then... I better take this a little more seriously," Oberyn grinned before his eyes narrowed in concentration and he attacked again.

Myrcella gasped as she watched the fight grow more intense. Oberyn had stopped testing the Ebony Warrior and darted around with amazing agility, all the while jabbing and slashing at the Ebony Warrior's vital areas. However, the Ebony Warrior's instincts, stamina, and reflexes allowed him to maintain a strong defense as he barely moved from his stance.

As Oberyn tried to stab at the Ebony Warrior again, the Ebony Warrior directed the spear towards the ground with his sword before suddenly brining his shield down and snapping the spear in two. Oberyn jumped back as the Ebony Warrior swung his sword at him and casually walked in a semi-circle while grinning before his squire tossed another spear to him.

"Father... should have won by now," Nymeria Sand slowly remarked.

"Agreed. But, I admit that the Ebony Warrior is much faster than I thought," Obara Sand spoke with wide-eyes.

"Well, well. Looks like I'm the one whose prediction is the most accurate," Tyene boasted as she absent-mindedly played with the necklace that was given to her by someone special to her.

The fight between the two warriors continued as Oberyn deflected the Ebony Warrior's sword before bringing the end up to strike the Ebony Warrior's head. However, the Ebony Warrior fell to one knee to duck under the blow before sending his own strike at Oberyn.

Oberyn managed to spin his spear and strike the Ebony Warrior's wrist, sending his sword flying away. With victory in sight, jabbed the spear forth, only for the Ebony Warrior to catch the spear with his hand. The Ebony Warrior then slammed his shield into Oberyn's chest, causing him to lose his grip and fly back on his back. Before Oberyn could react, the Ebony Warrior had the spear pointing at Oberyn a mere inch from his face.

After a moment, the Ebony Warrior stood up straight and held the spear for Oberyn to pull himself up with.

"That was, without question, one of the best fights I've ever had, Prince Oberyn. Alas, my search for the one to send me to Sovngarde must continue," the Ebony Warrior spoke with respect.

"Father... lost?" Obara breathed in shock as she and her sisters stared with opened mouths. Oberyn himself let out a joyful laugh.

"What an interesting day this turned out to be! Come! I insist that you share a drink with me in honor of a wonderful fight."

"Most interesting," Doran remarked. "Life is full of surprises."

"Indeed it is, Prince Doran," Myrcella agreed.

**Robb's Camp**

The sound of a bird's song could be heard as Robb and Jeyne walked together with a few guards just within eyesight. The two of them laughed and talked as they enjoyed each other's company.

"I'm not sure if I could handle living in the North," Jeyne was saying. "Although, I admit that I have always been fascinated with the idea. People say that the North is a tough place to live but very adventurous."

"It is. Sometimes Will, Jon, Theon, and I would ride our horses in some random direction, just to see what we would find. Sometimes we would race across fields, other times we silently slipped through the forest while pretending we were hunting an enemy. Sometimes we would go hunting for the thrill of it," Robb spoke with a smile at his childhood memories.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. What did your parents say about you doing all that?" Jeyne asked.

"My mother was furious with us at first," Robb said with a chuckle. "She kept insisting that we take guards to watch over us. We never did and, eventually, she gave up. My father would lightly berate us for being reckless, but he always did it while trying to hide a smile."

Jeyne let out a laugh at hearing that.

"Every Northerner I speak with seems to love your father. My own father has also spoken highly about him. I wish I could have met him."

"He would have liked you. You're stronger than what you think you are, and I believe you could handle the North with no problem. I wish I could introduce you to him," Robb remarked with a hint of sadness.

Jeyne's smile faded a little at seeing the look in Robb's eye.

"I'm sure the Divines watch over him, and that he is treated with honor in the next life."

"So, you follow the Divines?"

"Yes, I converted when I was very young, along with most of my family," Jeyne replied before looking curious. "Would you mind telling me a little more about Lord Eddard? I would rather hear it from you instead of someone else."

"He loved and cared for the North like it was part of his family. He did his best to teach me and my sworn brothers to be honorable men. To love our families and care for the people," Robb answered with a small smile. "He was strict and fair with us. A good example would be after the battle at Long Lake..."

_**Flashback**_

"Ahhh, shit!" Theon grumbled in pain.

"Oh, quit whining, Theon. I'm almost done," Colette berated him as she used her magic to heal the injury in Theon's side.

"Come on, Theon. It isn't that bad," Jon remarked.

"Like you can talk, all you have is a small scratch on your leg," Theon replied.

William let out a chuckle nearby, his arm bandaged up until Colette could tend to him. He had insisted that the more serious injuries be attended to first. Sitting on a cot, Robb also winced as one of Colette's assistants applied some medicine to a cut on his back.

"Well, this proves who the better fighters among us are," William spoke up with a grin. "Jon and I only received a small cut each, Robb has a gash and Theon got stabbed."

"I'll make you eat those words the next time we spar, Will," Theon challenged with a grin of his own.

"Challenge accepted," William replied with a grin.

They all let out a laugh before Robb turned his eyes toward the entrance to the tent just in time for it to open.

"Father!" Robb exclaimed.

"I rode here as fast as I could when I heard the news," Eddard franticly spoke before he began to look over them. "How bad are the injuries?"

"They are all fine, Lord Stark. The wounds will be healed up quickly," Colette answered.

"We're all right father, nothing serious," Robb insisted.

"We wiped out those Wildlings out with no effort," Theon boasted.

"What were you four thinking, rushing into a battle without realizing what your actions might have caused?" Eddard roared in fury.

"We couldn't just sit by, Lord Stark. We had little to no time and we had to try and stop the Wildlings before they could reach Winterfell," William said in defense of their actions.

"You all ran headlong into battle like a bunch of young, glory seeking fools!" Eddard shouted. "You four are my responsibility and you could have all been KILLED!"

They all flinched and lowered their head is shame... before Eddard stepped forth and wrapped an arm around both Robb and William.

"I'm glad all of you are all right," Eddard spoke as he held them. He then walked over to Jon and Theon, pulling them into a hug as well. "The four of you did well. Tomorrow, we will return to Winterfell."

_**Flashback End**_

Robb stared into the distance as he was a little overwhelmed with emotion. He felt Jeyne's hand grasp his own in comfort.

"I may not know your father... but I know you, Robb. I'm sure Lord Eddard is very proud of who you have become."

Robb returned the smile and the two of them continued to walk on until they eventually had to return to camp.

Later, Robb walked through his camp in a good mood from having spent some time with Jeyne.

"A word, my lord?" A voice spoke up next to him. Robb turned to see it was Roose Bolton.

"What is it, Lord Bolton?"

"I could not help but notice, and I sure I'm not the only one, that you have been spending a considerable amount of time with Lord Westerling's daughter," Roose commented.

"That is true... and?"

"As your vassal, I wouldn't dare to presume to tell you what you should do, but I feel that it is needed for me to remind you of the potential consequences of actions that you may take in the future," Roose explained.

"I have not forgotten, Lord Bolton," Robb sighed.

"May I ask, my lord, what exactly do you plan on doing?"

"I'm not sure," Robb hesitated.

"Well, if I may offer some advice," Roose began to say before he glanced around to make certain no one else was listening. "The Freys have not done much to make themselves popular. Despite this, many would question your honor if you were to break your vows. This could be avoided however, by making it appear that you are in the right. The lords won't blame you if the Freys commit an action that upsets everyone simultaneously."

"The chances for that to happen would be rather slim," Robb pointed out.

"True... unless you were to create the right circumstances," Roose replied with a certain tone in his voice.

Robb stared at him as he slowly realized what Roose Bolton was suggesting. He then shook his head.

"What kind of lord would I be if I created such circumstances just for my personal gain? I can understand doing it for the good of the many, but not just for myself."

"House Westerling will be one of the more prominent families, thanks to the land grants given to them by the Black Prince. Their influence in the Westerlands makes them more valuable than the Freys at this point," Roose reminded. "Besides, no one suggested that you yourself had to take such drastic actions. Someone else could it in your stead."

"It doesn't matter if I take such action myself or order someone else to do it. Either way, I am responsible," Robb argued.

"Your father was a man of honor... but he wasn't perfect. And with all due respect, you're not perfect either. Leaders sometimes have to make choices that could require giving part of themselves up. I imagine the Black Prince has already done this for the good of the Seven Kingdoms. Anyways, it is just an idea to keep in mind."

After he finished speaking, Roose gave a small bow before leaving Robb to his thoughts.

**Stannis' Fleet**

Even though it was late at night, men were busy on the ship as preparations were being made for the battle that was going to take place soon. Stannis stood with Davos on the deck of the _Fury_, keeping a close eye on all activity.

"If the wind holds, we should reach King's Landing in about three days," Davos noted.

"Will it hold?" Stannis asked.

"Can't make promises for the wind, my Lord," Davos shrugged.

"You seem uneasy, Ser Davos. Why?"

"I suppose I'm concerned for your daughter Shireen, my Lord. I wasn't expecting your nephew to take her to the front lines," Davos admitted.

"It is unexpected, but I am confident that His Grace can watch over her," Stannis replied. "I was more surprised about my former advisor's attempts to seduce my nephew."

"It is a good thing she failed. Many of us will feel more at ease with her locked up," Davos agreed. He had never liked the hold the red woman seemed to have among Lady Selyse's men, and the more isolated Melisandre was, the best it would be for everyone else.

"Melisandre will be punished for her treasonous actions when the time is right. But, let's not get distracted from what is to come. The imp's plan better work," Stannis declared.

"The Black Prince trusts Lord Tyrion. If his plan works, then our job will be much easier."

"It'd better," Stannis replied. "If not..."

"I believe you'll find a way to deal with any complications, my Lord. The Black Prince places his trust in you as well. That's why he named you Lord of Storm's End and the Stormlands after Renly's death. He knows your strengths," Davos insisted.

"When Robert was off fighting his rebellion, I was given the orders to hold Storm's End against our enemies. Everyone in Storm's End would have starved to death if it weren't for you, Ser Davos. After doing my duty and holding Storm's End, Robert gave it to Renly. I did my duty and received nothing for it," Stannis reminisced out loud.

"Now, Robert's only trueborn son is also fighting for the crown... and he gave me all the Stormlands when I haven't even helped in this war yet," Stannis stated with a sigh. It then turned to determination. "I will not fail my nephew... I cannot fail him."

"You won't, my Lord. The Stormlords and I will help you," Davos encouraged.

"I admire you, Ser Davos. You're a good man to have at one's side." Stannis remarked.

"Thank you, my Lord. I hope to serve by that side, and the Black Princes' side, for many more years," Davos replied.

**Astapor**

Daenerys passed through the gates with her entourage following. Irri followed her closely while carrying Daenerys' Naginata with her. Daenerys noticed that Ancano was not far away with a few guards, smiling with amusement and anticipation. He was not the only one, as several dozen high standing slave masters were present to see the exchange.

Daenerys observed the eight thousand Unsullied standing in perfect, unmoving ranks. After a moment, she approached the head Slave Master and the fleet owner. The slave master was speaking as she approached.

"The master says that the Unsullied are untested, and it would be wise to blood them early," Missandei translated.

Daenerys did not say anything, and walked over to a small wooden cage. She opened it and all three of her dragons hissed and spat. Drogon climbed up on top of the cage and observed everyone gathered around. Rhaegal and Rhaella both had chains attached to their necks as they climbed onto Daenerys' shoulders.

All the slave masters were gasping in awe and delight at seeing the mythical creatures. Some had greed in their eyes as they relished the fact that they would soon have not one, but two of the creatures. Nearby, Ancano stared in wonder as well.

_So, it is true... my master must know about this as soon as possible,_ Ancano thought to himself.

Daenerys walked forward as Rhaegal and Rhaella began to hover in the sky above her. The ship master held out a document, which Farengar stepped forward to take, while Daenerys traded the chains with the slave master in exchange for a whip.

"It's done then? The Unsullied belong to me?" Daenerys asked.

"_It is done. The bitch has her army,_" the slave master replied, still thinking that Daenerys couldn't understand him.

Daenerys kept her face straight before turning and walking towards the Unsullied. Rhaegal and Rhaella started screeching a bit, clearly disliking the slave masters. Drogon shifted in agitation on the cage, but stayed put.

Daenerys looked over the Unsullied again before speaking.

"_Unsullied!_"

The Unsullied immediately stood at attention while several people were shocked at hearing Daenerys speak Valyrian.

"_Forward march!_" Daenerys ordered and the Unsullied immediately did so at her command. "_Halt!_"

The Unsullied obeyed in near perfect unison. Daenerys felt a small grin appear on her face as she turned and slowly walked next to Irri.

"T_ell the bitch that the beasts won't come,_" the slave master spoke as he was struggling with the screeching dragons.

"_Dragons are not slaves,_" Daenerys replied as she took her Naginata from Irri. The slave master stared at her in confusion.

"_You speak Valyrian?_"

"_I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria,_" Daenerys replied, glaring as her grip on her Naginata tightened. "_And I believe I must repay you for all the insults you have given me._"

The slave master barely had enough time for his eyes to widen before Daenerys impaled her naginata into his chest. Gasps were heard all around at this unexpected action. Daenerys tried to keep a strong face, but let out a straggled breath of her own, as she was not used to killing someone. She straightened her resolved before turning back towards the Unsullied.

"_Unsullied! Slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay every man who holds a whip, but harm no child and break the chains off of any slave you see!_" Daenerys ordered.

In an instant, one of the Unsullied obeyed and stabbed his spear through the back of a whipper. This marked the beginning of the massacre, as all eight thousand Unsullied began to advance forward. The city guards tried to put up a fight, but were slaughtered along with the slave masters.

"Do not interfere," Ancano ordered his own guards. "Let us watch."

The dragons did not stay out of the fighting, as Drogon let out a screech and joined his siblings. The three dragons flew along the top of the walls while setting anyone unfortunate enough aflame. Soon, the fighting was over, and the Unsullied once again formed ranks before Daenerys.

"_Unsullied! You have been slaves all your life, but today I give you your freedom. Any man who wishes may leave, and he will not be harmed. But, I ask you, will you follow me? Not as slaves, but as free men?_" Daenerys spoke to the army. For a moment, everything was silent. Then...

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Daenerys saw one of the Unsullied taping his spear on the ground. More and more began to join in before every one of the Unsullied were taping their spears in acceptance of Daenerys' words.

Daenerys felt hope rise within her. She had an army. A free and loyal army. She glanced at the whip before tossing it to the ground. She then turned as her advisors approached.

"You're not as predictable as I first though, my Lady," Farengar remarked with a shake of his head.

"Princess..." Jorah spoke with a hint of regret. "Forgive me for having any doubts."

"That will not be necessary. Everyone doubts before they are proven wrong," Daenerys replied. "Begin preparations to sail and have the Unsullied board the... my fleet."

Some clapping could be heard and Daenerys turned to see it was Ancano as he approached.

"Impressive... most impressive. I must admit, Daenerys Stormborn, that I had some doubts about you when we met. But, now I see that you do have some Targaryen ruthlessness in you," Ancano said, causing Daenerys to frown a little. "I am guessing that you will be sailing westwards?"

"That is my business," Daenerys answered. Ancano merely smirked in response.

"When you near Volantis, I am certain that my master will send you an invitation to meet him. I believe you will be interesting in such a meeting," Ancano stated before turning to leave.

"And what makes you think I would be interested in meeting your master?" Daenerys demanded.

"Because, like you, he can speak with the voice of dragons," Ancano spoke over his shoulder while Daenerys and her followers stared after him in disbelief.

**King's Landing**

Arya let out an annoyed sigh as she rode in a carriage surrounded by guards, following Tywin as they approached the Red Keep.

_King's Landing,_ Arya thought. _I am back in King's _fucking_ Landing!_

When Tywin's army arrived at King's Landing, he had given the orders for preparations to be made, and his troops were carrying them out on the western end of King's Landing. Arya was not sure what he had ordered, but she knew that the Lannister troops were building something at the westernmost gate, the Gate of the Gods.

They did not go to see Joffrey or Cersei at the Red Keep right away, which surprised Arya. But, eventually, a demand from Joffrey arrived for his grandfather to come to the castle, and here they were. Arya was unhappy about wearing a dress, but it was better than the first dress that Tywin had sent to her.

_"I am not wearing Lannister colors." Arya stated as she stared at the red dress that was presented to her._

_"You must look presentable at court," Tywin insisted. "You are a princess and should look the part."_

_"I am not wearing Lannister colors."_

_"A lot of work and gold went into that dress. You could at least be polite and courteous enough to try it." Tywin argued._

_"I am not. Wearing. FUCKING. Lannister colors!" Arya shouted. She and Tywin glared at each other in a staring contest, trying to stare the other down._

Eventually, Tywin gave in and had another dress brought to her that was blue and grey in color, which Arya agreed to wear. They soon reached the Red Keep and Arya sullenly stared at the ground as they entered.

"Stand up straight. You should conduct yourself accordingly at court," Tywin insisted.

"You realize that Joffrey is going to try and take my head, right?"

"He won't do such a thing. It would be a foolish act," Tywin denied.

"This is Joffrey we're talking about. It's in his nature to be a sadistic fool," Arya replied.

"As I've told you before, it won't happen because I won't allow it to happen," Tywin stated, causing Arya to glance up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's going to be interesting to see if you can control him or not."

They finally entered the great hall, where Joffrey and Cersei were waiting. Arya was glad to see that most of the royal court was not present. There were only a handful of people in the hall. Arya's eyes did meet her sister's, and she could see Sansa mutter Arya's name in shock.

"Welcome to the capital, Grandfather," Joffrey gruffly greeted. "I am surprised that you are here. I would have expected you to still be in the field, defeating my traitorous brother."

"Complications have occurred, Your Grace, but I can assure you that I am taking steps to correction them. We will be well prepared for Prince William when he attacks the city," Tywin replied before presenting Arya. "I have Princess Arya Stark with me as well."

Cersei looked shocked and stared intently at Arya for a moment. This confused Arya a bit. Didn't Cersei recognized her?

"My brother's pet wolf?" Joffrey asked in confusion as he too stared at Arya for a moment before smirking. "I don't remember her looking so pretty. Then again, it has been close to a year, hasn't it?"

Arya blinked as she realized that her four-and-ten nameday was only a few days away. She had not changed that much, had she?

"Father," Cersei spoke up. "May I ask why we weren't informed that Arya Stark was in your custody?"

"I did not feel that it was important at the time. I was occupied with other matters," Tywin simply replied.

"Come forth, Arya Stark," Joffrey ordered, still smirking.

Arya boldly took a few steps forth and showed no fear to Joffrey.

"It is so good to have you back in the capital. My brother must be worried sick about you," Joffrey remarked. "You should kneel before your king. Show us that you've learned some proper manners."

"I will not bow to you, false king," Arya challenged.

"You dare speak to your king that way?" Cersei demanded with a vexed look.

"He's not anyone's king. The throne belongs to Will," Arya retorted.

"I am the rightful king, not William the traitor!" Joffrey yelled as he stood and glared at Arya. "Kneel before me! I am your king!"

Arya simply glared back at him and did not move a muscle.

"I won't tell you again. Kneel... KNEEL!" Joffrey shouted, his face turning red with fury. When Arya still remained still, Joffrey turned to one of his Kingsguard. "Ser Meryn, please show this wolf how to properly kneel."

"Your Grace, there is no need for..." Tywin began to speak.

"Shut up, grandfather. I will teach this wolf bitch a lesson," Joffrey cut Tywin off, causing Tywin's eyes to narrow while Cersei looked worried.

"Kneel before the king, wench," Ser Meryn demanded as he reached out towards Arya.

Arya moved in a blur as she ducked, grabbed a dagger that Ser Meryn was wearing, and stabbed it into the back of Ser Meryn's knee. The Kingsguard yelled in pain as he collapsed.

"How about you kneel, since you're so good at it?" Arya replied with a grin.

Tywin was staring dumbfounded as seeing a Kingsguard injured so easily. Just what had become of the supposedly best knights of the Seven Kingdoms?

Joffrey's face puffed up with fury as he stalked towards Arya. He stopped in front of her while still glaring.

"I'm not surprised that my brother would fall for something like you. Although..." Joffrey's look started to turn sinister again and Arya actually felt sick as Joffrey's eyes looked her up and down. "I have to admit, it would be interesting to see how strong you really are. How long would you last until you broke? Maybe I should have you broken to learn obedience. How would you like that? To have it so that when my brother is dragged before me in chains, he sees his precious wolf bitch broken at my feet, serving my whims and pleasure?"

_SLAP!_

Joffrey stumbled from the force of Arya's hand across his face. She had thought about punching him instead, but decided that a slap would be more embarrassing for Joffrey.

"If you ever speak or threaten me in such a manner again, I will. Personally. Skin. Your hide," Arya growled like a wolf.

"I want this bitch thrown into a Black Cell!" Joffrey demanded.

"That won't be necessary, Your Grace," Tywin spoke up before anyone could act. "I have already prepared a room for her to stay in that will be well guarded against any attempts to rescue her. She will also be confined to said room until called for."

Tywin then motioned for some Lannister guards to escort Arya from the room. In his mind, he could not help but be appalled by Joffrey's display. The boy was supposed to be a king, he had to learn to act as one. For a fleeting moment, he wished he had done as Tyrion suggested and supported William. Could Arya Stark be correct in that Joffrey was going to be harder to deal with than he thought?

Sansa stared after her sister in sadness. As soon as Arya entered the throne, Sansa had been filled with regret at how much damage her mistakes had caused to their family, and she hoped she would get the chance to apologize to her sister, and perhaps help her go back to William.

Tyrion's mind was whirling as he assessed the situation. Shae would have to be moved somewhere safe. And then there was Arya, his nephew's betrothed. Tyrion could no longer be Acting Hand of the King, since Tywin was now here, but Tyrion knew that he had to use whatever influence he had to get Arya out of the city before things got out of hand.

**East of Theon's camp...**

The first arrow pierced through Yara's second-in-command's eye, while more began to find their targets among her men. She jumped off her horse and attempted to use it as cover as she quickly assessed the situation.

Yara could barely catch glimpse of the cloaked men in the thick forest. The hail of arrows came from all directions as the Legionary Rangers slipped in and out of the foliage. Eventually, the Ironborn got over their initial surprise and groups began to charge into the trees to root out the Rangers.

As a group of about a dozen Ironborn crashed through some bushes, they spotted a green-cloaked figure running from them.

"There! Get the bastard!"

That was the last he would ever say, as a blade flew out from the bushes and separated his head from his shoulders. Several Rangers appeared mere feet from the Ironborn with their swords already swinging. Several were struck down in seconds, one Ironborn felt a pair of wrapping around his head before a loud crack signaled his death. One of the Rangers, who was holding a bow and arrow, ducked under a strike and stabbed the arrow through his attacker before jerking the arrow free, nocking it and letting it fly into another charging Ironborn in a split second. The last three tried to run, only for arrows to pierce their backs.

"Regroup!" Yara yelled. "Stay close, raise your shield, and break free from the trees! We can't fight them here!"

Yara and her troops quickly moved together, with more arrows finding their marks among them. As they kept moving through the tree towards Theon's fort, Yara glanced over her men and guessed that she had lost more than a hundred to the Rangers.

"Dammit! This won't stop me, brother! My reinforcements should be beginning their assault and you are caught in a trap!" Yara growled.

**At Theon's camp...**

"Legate Theon! They've arrived!" a Legionary reported.

Theon looked out to see the large Ironborn fleet approaching the beach. Theon then nodded at his officer, who began to shout out the order for battle.

Most of the Ironborn fleet landed directly in line with the Sixth Legion's fort, but part of the fleet landed some distance northwards, which would mean that they could bypass the traps and strike at the fort from the north. However, it would take time for them to arrive to the battlefield, and Theon hoped to use the time well.

The Ironborn let out their battlecries as they jumped off their ships and started to charge up the beach. Many of their shouts changed to screams as the fell into the traps, but, in spite of the setback, the Ironborn persisted in moving forward.

"Archers!" Theon yelled as the Ironborn entered into their range. The hail of arrows further added to the Ironborn's misery in trying to reach the Legion's defensive line. Then, the second force of Ironborn troops started to charge from the north. Some aimed for the Legionaries' defensive line, while others went for the fort with ladders.

The Legionaries in the fortress let the javelins fly as the Ironborn approached, killing many, but still the Ironborn were enough to be able to place their ladders in position and they started to assault the walls, marking the beginning of a fierce clash.

Meanwhile, the Ironborn at the beach managed to reach the defensive line, and started to fight the Legionaries placed there. Theon drew Bloodscythe and Soulrender out, and let out a battlecry before he engaged the opponent. His scimitars slashed through one, two Ironborn before he turned and blocked an axe. The axeman was then thrown back when a Legionary slammed his shield into the Ironborn, sending him flying into one of his compatriots.

As good as the Legion was in fighting, the Ironborn were outnumbering them, particularly as more of them got off their ships and made their way across the beach to join the fray. A quick glance around allowed Theon to see that, while they were holding out for the moment, the Ironborn would be able to overwhelm them, so he made his decision.

"Fall back into the fort! Fall back!" Theon ordered. The Legionaries heard his orders and began to make a slow, fighting retreat towards the fort's gates. The back line readied their javelins and let them fly, causing the Ironborn advance to stumble for long enough to allow the Legion to retreat into the fort.

Theon knew this was not the end of the fighting, so he rushed upstairs to the wall and slammed his shoulder on the back of an Ironborn that was fighting against a Legionary, and then stabbed him in the neck. When another Ironborn tried to attack him from behind, he just ducked and kicked him over the wall, falling onto a group of Ironborn.

A horn sounded out as Yara's forces finally reached the fort and joined the battle. With their own ladders, they reached the eastern end of the fort and began to scale up the walls. Yara was the first, and was shocked when she found herself staring at her brother.

"Give it up, Theon! You're going to be overwhelmed before long," Yara demanded.

"That's not going to happen, Yara," Theon replied, grimly. Yara then noticed the swords he was carrying.

"Scimitars? I didn't know that was your style," Yara remarked.

"I decided to switch when I retrieved them from Haknir Deathbrand's tomb," Theon said, smirking. Yara's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Haknir Deathbrand? You're bluffing! Those can't be Bloodscythe and Soulrender!" Yara denied.

"Come and find out, sister," Theon challenged.

Yara screamed and charged forward, and Theon received her by parrying her axe and sword. The two of them exchanged blows as the battle raged around them, and Theon was easily capable of matching his sister blow per blow with his scimitars.

Yet again, an Ironborn tried to attack him from the back, but Theon was able to sidestep the first hit, and then block him with Soulrender while he parried Yara's attack with Bloodscythe. He then twisted under the Ironborn's guard and hamstrung him with Soulrender before slicing his throat open with Bloodscythe. The two siblings face off again, but they were interrupted when another horn sounded out, one that Theon knew very well, and he smirked.

His reinforcements had finally arrived.

The Legionary cavalry suddenly burst out from the southern forest and charged towards the Ironborn, killing and crushing any that were in their way. Behind them, Captain Adventus' two cohorts and two thousand Northern infantry, led by the Captain himself, rushed into the battle, killing or capturing all the Ironborn they met in the way.

Yara's face paled as she stared on, as the Ironborn were flanked and started to rout, running away from what was already a defeat. A shadow crossed her face, and she was filled with regret. Her campaign, that had started so well, had become a complete failure.

"The victory has gone to the Legion, sister," Theon spoke up, calm and sad. "The Ironborn's campaign in the North is done. Moat Cailin has fallen. Deepwood Motte is free. You can go back to father with failure, or you can surrender to me now. I will make sure you are treated well."

"I just... wanted to make the Ironborn strong again, brother," Yara slowly replied.

"You went about it in the wrong way, sister," Theon stated before indicating Yara to leave. "Go... while you still can."

Yara stared at him for a moment before turning an sliding down a ladder to join the Ironborn's retreat. Theon walked to the wall and watched for a moment before sighing.

"My Legate... you let her go?" Theon heard a Legion officer speak up behind him.

"It's hard to fight your family," Theon explained. "Besides, the Ironborn's assault on the North is now broken. They won't be a threat for much longer."

The officer nodded in understanding, before leaving to help with the aftermath of the battle. After a moment, Theon followed after him.

_I've defeated the Ironborn... the Northlands should be safe now,_ Theon thought.

**Moat Cailin**

The Ironborn man twitched in pain and moaned into a gag. His whole body ached from being strapped on the rack for an unknown amount of time. He was not the first and would not be the last. He prayed to any god out there to grant him the mercy of death... instead, a demon in human form stepped into his vision.

"Feeling alright? There, there... it's going to be alright." Ramsey said in a disturbing tone before removing the gag.

"P-please! Please stop! I'll do anything if you let me go!"

"Anything? Heh, heh, there is only one thing I want you to do," Ramsey replied before he slowly reached down and grasped his hand around the handle of a mace. The mace was made from some sort of black metal and had an eerie greenish aura around it. Ramsey lifted up the mace of Molag Bal and observed it with delight.

"All I want is to give your soul to my Lord, Molag Bal," Ramsey stated before raising the mace up high.

More screams continued to echo throughout Moat Cailin.

**Chapter End**

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The battle for King's Landing is just around the corner!

I hope I can get the next chapter done sooner, but like I said at the beginning, I don't know what my schedule will be once collage rolls around. But, I can assure you that I will not stop writing. I just enjoy it so much.

**Q &amp; As**

A reviewer asked who was manning Fort Dawnguard since all sixty Dawnguard knights went north with Isran. To be honest, it slipped my mind. However, I did come up with a solution. There are about twenty to thirty recruits and a handful of trainers who are still at Fort Dawnguard. Hope that satisfies.

Red Justice: I'm very sorry, but I can't answer the questions you asked because it would spoil parts of the story. They will be answered in time.

StarSPangle: I have considered William getting one of the dragons as a steed. Whether or not it will happen remains to be seen.

BloodRaven: That is a fair point about Jaime. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what I'll do with Jaime at the moment. If anyone has suggestions, I'm all ears.

I... completely forgot about Maestor Aemon, lol! Since Jon isn't a part of the Night's Watch, I didn't really consider Aemon to be very important to the story. I'll try to have him included some in the future.

_**Meanwhile...**_

At the Hellsing Mansion, Ser Integra was calmly sleeping when...

BANG!

Integra: (Wakes up) What was that?! Are we under attack? Status report!

(Runs into a room to see Alucard sitting with a body before him)

Alucard: Ok, before you start...

Integra: What the F***!

Alucard: OK! Before. You. Start... let me explain.

Integra: Oh yes, Alucard, I would love for you to explain why you shot and killed Ranting Ryuu!

Alucard: He startled me.

Integra: ... He startled you?!

Alucard: He. Startled. Me.

Integra: Well F***! How is the story going to be finished without Ranting Ryuu!

Alucard: Well... guess I'll have to write the story myself. It's our only option.

Integra: (groans) How about any option besides that?! I'd rather Tiny Tina write the story.

Alucard: What? She's the world's most dangerous fourteen year old and you would trust her more than me? Clearly you have not played the Tiny Tina's assault on dragon's keep DLC.

Tiny Tina: (Walks in) He's right, you know... and what is a shadow clone of Ryuu doing here?

Integra: Shadow clone?

Poof!

Ranting Ryuu: She actually fell for it! Ha-ha!

Alucard: I know, right? I wouldn't be able to say the words I'm saying right now if Ryuu couldn't write them in, right? (CRASH!) And there goes the fourth wall again... Does this mean we can join the war?

Integra: NO! Percy Jackson and the demigods have arrived, thanks to reviewer Oraandlink. Also, didn't one of the other reviewers, Lt. Cmdr. Radner send Jyggalag and his Greymarch to help? They should have arrived already.

Alucard: Oh... that's who that guy was?

Ranting Ryuu: Wait, what?

Integra: ALUCARD! What did you do?!

Alucard: Well, you see, it involves Frieza, King Cold, Vegeta, the Ginyu force, and a jockstrap...

Ten minutes later...

Alucard: ... And that was the Jockstrap Incident.

Integra: ... I'm just going to go back to bed and pretend I didn't hear any of that.

BOOM! (Beerus crashed in)

Beerus: Does anyone by chance know where Ranting Ryuu went?

Alucard: Oh, he's... (Looks over to see empty space) ... Gone, apparently.

Beerus: Ryuu! Get back here!

Tiny Tina: Well, I guess that's it for now. Hope big brother Ryuu gets away alright. See you all in the next chapter!


	25. The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own either Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls.

Special thanks to Milarqui for all the great help he has given me!

_Beta Note: OK, I'm done with trying to get Ryuu to use Theon's sister's proper name from the books._

_RantingRyuu728: I was using the TV Show's version because that is what the strory is based on._

**Chapter 25: The Storm**

**Castle Pyke, Iron Islands**

As she entered her father's throne room, Yara Greyjoy could be proud to say that her face was barely showing the fear that had started to permeate her body from the moment she ran away from her brother. Barely one in every hundred Ironborn had managed to escape the Legions' onslaught to return home.

Willing herself to stand straight, she steeled her resolve for the incoming confrontation with her father, Balon Greyjoy, who sat by the fireplace, staring into the flames, giving no reason to indicate that he was aware of her entering.

"Father..." she spoke up.

"Do you know what a father wants most in his lifetime? A child worthy to carry on his legacy," Balon muttered without turning around. "What a dark day it is for those fathers who have no worthy children."

"I did everything I could, Father!"

"And yet, you lost. Not only did you lose. You lost to a traitor, to your own brother, who betrayed his people for the greenlanders."

"Victory was in my grasp!" she replied, desperately trying to explain what had happened. "If it weren't for the enemy reinforcements..."

"Enough! I wish my two oldest sons were still alive. At least, the two of them died honorable deaths, instead of failing me like those they left me with. A traitor for a son, and a failure for a daughter," Balon remarked as he finally turned and gave Yara a dark look, one that she had seen in him when Theon left, before turning back towards the fire. "It seems the only one that I can rely on is my brother. I know he will not fail me."

"Father..." Yara begged as she tried to step closer to him, only to stop as Balon raised his hand.

"Get out," he whispered. "I can't stand being in the same room with the disgrace you bring in. Get out of my sight!"

Yara stared at her father's back for a few more seconds, shocked, before dragging herself out of the room. Balon continued to stare at the fireplace for hours, with nothing but his dark thoughts keeping company.

**King's Landing**

"Let's suppose you are asked to settle a land dispute. Both contenders present a fair argument to influence your decision. How do you know who would be the correct choice?" Tywin Lannister asked as he tended to his fishing pole. This early in the morning, in the somewhat isolated part of the harbor they were in, there was little chance of someone else interrupting them.

"Wow. You _really_ do enjoy fishing," Arya stated, instead of answering his question. Tywin had decided to continue his lessons with the young girl while they were in King's Landing, and she was now sitting a few feet away, with a group of guards keeping watch nearby in case she decided to play smart and run away.

"Did you think I was lying?" Tywin asked with a stern gaze.

"Well, you are a Lannister," Arya replied with a smirk on her lips.

"Lannisters are not known for lying," Tywin refuted, obviously annoyed at the turn the conversation was taking.

"I suppose that's true. Lannisters are known for much worse things than lying," Arya mocked Tywin.

"Your quips are doing a better job at testing my patience than any from my children," Tywin muttered as he hooked a bait.

"Thank you," Arya replied. Next time she met Tyrion, he would probably get a laugh.

"It was not a compliment, I assure you. Now, answer my early question, if you don't mind."

"I would have to think on it some more. Make questions, ask for an opinion..." Arya shrugged.

"You have received some sword training, if I am not mistaken," Tywin replied as he cast the fishing into the sea. Arya blinked in confusion at the question.

"Uh, yes, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Were you taught to observe your opponent's movements? That slight twitch in their expression, the shift in their stance, the turn of the foot? You can apply that same observation skill in politics," Tywin patiently explained. "The language of the body can many times betray a person's state of mind, whether they are nervous or confident. How they shuffle their feet or shift their gaze can reveal much about a person."

Arya was intrigued by the idea. She would have never realized that something she had been taught about swordsmanship could be applied to politics as well. She would keep that lesson in mind.

Before Tywin could continue talking, they were interrupted by the arrival of Great Maester Pycelle.

"Eh... my apologies, my lord, for interrupting your time of leisure," Pycelle stuttered. "Ah, a good morning to you as well, lady Arya."

"That's 'princess Arya' to you, old man," Arya snapped. She knew the real Pycelle quite well, thanks to Will and the time previously spent in King's Landing.

"Forgive me, but you have not married the traitorous brother to our... noble king Joffrey..."

"Is there a reason for you to come here, Pycelle?" Tywin interrupted, knowing Arya would likely start a shouting match with the elder man.

"I... I only wish to discuss some matters with you, my Lord Hand. In private," he explained, looking at everyone else.

"Guards, take Princess Arya back to her room," Tywin ordered.

"My cell, you mean. Call it what it really is," Arya sullenly replied before she left, with the guards assiged to her hurrying to keep up with the young girl.

"I must say, the Northerners could really use some help in learning proper etiquette. Why, back in the days of..."

"Do I need to repeat my question again, Pycelle?" Tywin interrupted Pycelle's muttering as he pulled the fishing line, having caught yet another fish.

"Oh, m-my apologies, m-my Lord Hand. I wished to discuss some matters in advance of today's council meeting."

"You are no longer on the Small Council, by official decree of the Acting Hand of the King," Tywin reminded him, fighting with his pole. This fish appeared to be just a bit smarter than the previous ones.

"Your son conspired, while he temporarily held your position, to keep me from my rightful place at the King's side, as well as affronting my dignity in other ways," Pycelle tried to argue.

"Tyrion was Acting Hand by my orders while I was fighting out in the Riverlands," Tywin replied as he finally managed to force the fish out of the sea. "So far, I have not been given any reason to revoke Tyrion's decree."

"B-but m-my lord... I must say..."

"Perhaps he was right, and you truly found your level in the Black Cells," Tywin remarked, unhooking his last catch.

"M-my lord... y-you cannot mean... I-I, w-w-well, I-I..."

"Stop that," Tywin tiredly said, interrupting Pycelle's muttering while giving him a piercing gaze. "There's no one here for you to fool. Am I the only one to see through this pathetic performance? Is it possible that so many could be so stupid for so long?"

Pycelle stopped and thought for a moment, before giving up all pretenses and stood straight.

"There are times when I have trouble believing it myself," he replied, this time not showing his previous behavior. "The only one that has seen through it was young Prince William."

"Indeed? It doesn't surprise me," Tywin replied. "My grandson has long proved himself to be a sharp-minded young man. So, why are you bothering me with your little show?"

"So many flowers, my Lord, each wanting to be the tallest, or bloom the brightest... and one by one, they all get plucked. I do not wish to be the tallest or the brightest flower, I only wish to remain in the garden until it is my time to return to the dirt," Pycelle explained.

"I see. That does not explain why I should have you on my council," Tywin said, hooking new bait and casting the pole again.

"The King's Council, my Lord," Pycelle corrected, earning himself another of Tywin's glares.

"I could have you returned to the dirt this very afternoon, if you wish," the Hand warned him.

"I... I have served the interests of House Lannister, unfailingly, since I convinced the Mad King to open his gates to you," Pycelle noted.

"And yet, you betrayed Tyrion, who was Acting Hand."

"Because I felt he was going against your House's interest, my Lord. He was very close to the Black Prince, and I believe he may be secretly plotting against the King."

"Do you have any proof that Tyrion has been plotting?"

"No, my Lord. But I still urge caution, he cannot be trusted," Pycelle insisted.

"Remind me, what have I done to earn your 'unwavering' loyalty?"

"You have built the strongest of the Great Houses."

"And what will happen with you, I wonder, when House Lannister is no longer the strongest house?" Tywin demanded.

"By that time, I will be already rotting in the Sept of Baelor," Pycelle answered, confident.

"Oh, really? Some could make the argument that the House of Lannister has already lost its position as the strongest house. In just a few months, we have lost most major battles we have been involved in."

"All of them minor setbacks, I am sure..."

"And the lastest reports indicate that Robb Stark has conquered nearly the entire northern half of the Westerlands, that more and more families join forces with my grandson, and that he is on the verge of marching on Lannisport and Casterly Rock," Tywin revealed, annoyed.

"The song 'Rains of Castamere' was written because you know how to deal with a rebellion, my Lord. I have no doubt that you will manage to achieve victory soon, regardless of any stumbling you may have suffered. My future years of service, if you deem me worthy of that honor, will be time wisely spent."

"Well, then, in the future, you will serve me more actively," Tywin stated as he pulled his pole, and he handed the basket full of fish to Pycelle. "Take those to the kitchen. I'll have them for supper."

"Yes, my Lord," Pycelle said, feeling somewhat humiliated, before hunching over and starting his impression of an old, withering man again as he walked off. Tywin carefully arranged his fishing pole and walked, too, towards the Red Keep, where a guard approached him.

"My Lord Hand," the guard said. "The King wishes to speak with you before the Small Council meeting. Also, we have received word that an envoy from the Tyrells has been spotted just outside the city. They should arrive to the Red Keep within the hour."

"Representatives, no doubt, to formalize the alliance between the Crown and the Tyrells. Good. Might as well go see what the king wants," Tywin sighed as he entered the castle.

It did not take him long to freshen up and enter the throne room, where Joffrey was waiting, seated on the Iron Throne.

"Your Grace," Tywin greeted as he reached the dais' steps.

"Grandfather."

"You wished to speak with me before the council meeting?"

"Yes, there were a few things I would like to ask you about. But, before that, I have been told that you are now holding the Small Council meetings in the Tower of the Hand," Joffrey stated.

"That is true, Your Grace."

"May I ask why?"

"The tower is the place I work from. Walking from there to here takes time, time that could be better spent doing my work."

"So, if I desired to attend one of the Small Council's meetings, I would have to climb all the stairs in the Tower of the Hand?" Joffrey complained.

Tywin stared at his eldest grandson with his most intimidating glare, before slowly walking up the steps until he was right in front of Joffrey.

"We could arrange to have you _carried_, if you so desired."

Joffrey shifted, uneasy, before changing the subject.

"I've learned that you have been meeting with the Stark girl a lot."

_How disappointing. Your brother would have never let himself be cowed, and much less so easily. He would have had no trouble in insisting the Small Council meet in its proper chambers, and he would attend the meetings unless there was an emergency,_ Tywin thought, wondering how it was possible that Joffrey and William were actually brothers.

"Aye, I have been talking with Arya Stark, as I hope to learn something of value that can help with the war effort, Your Grace. I have just sent her to her quarters."

"I wouldn't mind trying my hand in getting her to talk," Joffrey replied with a cruel smirk. "Come to think of it, you haven't informed me of where her quarters are."

"I believe it best to have eas few people as possible knowing where she truly resides while she is in the Red Keep. This will reduce the chance of a rescue attempt."

"I am the King. Why shouldn't I know where she is being kept? In fact, the most value she probably has is to have her punished, and her head on display at the city gates, for my traitorous brother to see," Joffrey insisted.

_Seven Heavens, give me strength,_ Tywin thought, even though he was not a very religious person: as if he did not have enough with the ineptitude of his three children, now he had to add the girl that was betrothed to his grandson and who took delight in baiting him at every turn, and the vicious idiot boy that was sitting on the Iron Throne no thanks to his own efforts. At least, the girl proved to be an intelligent one and willing to learn.

"When Eddard Stark was killed on your orders, it served no purpose for our cause, Your Grace. Harming his daughter will serve no purpose, either," Tywin refuted. "Focusing on Arya Stark will only distract you from the threat of Prince William."

"William the Traitor!" Joffrey shouted. "There's no reason to focus my attention on that traitor at this time, I've been assured that his armies won't arrive for three or four days..."

"Today, Your Grace. At the latest, tomorrow morning," Tywin cut off Joffrey, who fell silent for several long seconds.

"What?"

"The Legions are good for many more things than just their fighting abilities, they are also capable of marching long distances in a short amount of time," Tywin explained. "By my estimates, they will arrive outside of King's Landing before next morning, and their fortified camps will be set by the evening."

Joffrey was obviously at a loss for words, and could do nothing but gap in disbelief.

"That... that can't be..."

"We _will_ discuss battle plans and strategies at today's Council meeting, Your Grace. Was there anything else you wished to ask about?"

"I... um... yes, tell me about the Targaryen girl and her dragons," Joffrey said as he finally composed himself.

"Where did you hear about this?"

"Is it true?" Joffrey asked.

_Finally, a little backbone._

"Apparently, it is. I've been also informed that she has recently managed to gain an army of about eight thousand Unsullied and a fleet of one hundred and five ships."

"Don't you think we should do something about her? The Targaryens used dragons when they conquered the Seven Kingdoms."

"When I served as your father's predecessor's Hand of the King, the skulls of all the Targaryen dragons were kept in this room. The smallest of them was right there," Tywin said, pointing to a spot near the throne. "It was the size of an apple, a dragon barely a few days old when it died. I'm told that Daenerys Targaryen's dragons are about the size of dogs, and not much of a threat at the moment."

"But she has a fleet and an army."

"Both of which are much easier to defeat than dragons, and they number so few that they would not have much of a chance in here. Besides, she is still a long distance from the shores of Westeros, and this isn't a time to be concerned about curiosities on the other side of the world," Tywin explained. "The immediate threat is William, not the Targaryen girl. Let us focus on what needs to be focused at this time."

"Very well. Let us begin the Council meeting now, then. Send word right away," Joffrey decided. "Oh, and another thing. Even if you think I should not worry about Arya Stark, I want her where I can keep an eye. Sansa Stark is required to be present at court, so I want Arya to do the same thing, too. That's an order."

"As you command, Your Grace," Tywin slowly answered before he turned to leave. However, a man who carried Tyrell colors entered the throne before he could leave.

"Your Grace, my Lord Hand," the messenger greeted. "I bring word to you that the Tyrells have arrived in the city, and will soon reach the Red Keep."

Tywin was surprised. The Tyrells probably knew that William was on his way into the city, and yet they had decided to come now? Still, he was not above looking the gift horse in the mouth, since this would ensure the Tyrell troops would have to fight, forcing them into the alliance.

"We should greet them properly, Your Grace. Have the full court gather in here, to display your power, and formally greet them as allies," he encouraged. "Then, we can hold the Council meeting with them present."

"Very well, grandfather. See to it," Joffrey ordered.

**Water Gardens, Dorne**

Myrcella left out a soft sigh as she knitted, sitting at the balcony that connected to her room, taking advantage of the sun light to better see what she did. Sara was next to her, silently reading a book yet ready to act in case she needed anything. Right now, she was just glad that there was a shade for the balcony, that protected them both from Dorne's hot sun. However, as she got used to the climate and her skin tanned, she worried less and less about it.

So far, her stay in Dorne had been quite enjoyable. Her betroth, Trystane, spent a lot of time with her, and she could not deny that she was quickly growing to like the young Dornish prince. The two of them would often play cyvasse – which she won three out of every five times – take walks in the beautiful gardens and chatted about all sorts of subjects. Trystane had once admitted that he sometimes wished he could travel the world like his uncle Oberyn did, but he knew that he had duties that tied him to Dorne, which would certainly need him in the future. Myrcella was quite certain that Will would get along well with Trystane.

However, at the moment, Myrcella could not help but be concerned about what Prince Doran would decide to do about the secret offer made by Tyrion on Will's behalf. Doran had yet to mention the issue, and Myrcella was fighting the urge to ask him about it.

"Is something bothering you, Princess?" Sara asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, well... I suppose I'm still not completely used to living here yet," she replied, hesitantly.

"Really? I was under the impression that you and Dorne really agreed with each other," Sara remarked.

"I... I guess that I am still a little nervous about something, although I should not talk about it," she replied. "But... I am also a bit worried, because I know that my family and the Martells aren't exactly in the best of terms."

"I suppose that's true, but I have served the Martells for many years and know enough to say that, even if they don't fully trust you, none of them despise you," Sara assured her.

"You really think so?"

"I'm positive, my Princess."

"That's a little comforting, although one can never be too sure," Myrcella stated.

"If it worries you so much, do you know any self-defense?" Sara questioned.

_It would make my job a little easier if you did,_ she thought.

"No, I was a princess and told that I never needed to learn. Although... William did show me how to use a dagger, but only a little," Myrcella answered before sighing again with annoyance before holding up one of her sowing needles. "I have as much a chance of killing someone with a knife as I do with this needle."

Myrcella looked back down at her work as she began to knit some more. Had she looked up, she would have seen a smirk slowly form on Sara's lips.

"Would you like to learn how to kill a man with a needle?"

"Don't be silly, that's impossible," Myrcella replied without looking up. When Sara did not reply, Myrcella did look up to see Sara giving her an amused smile. "You're serious?"

Sara reached into a satchel that she often carried and pulled out a small, thin wooden case.

"When Prince Doran brought me into his service, he did so because he learned that I possessed some skills that are rather uncommon, if not rare, in both Westeros and Essos." Sara opened the small case to reveal to Myrcella that it contained rows of thin steel needles. "What I know is called acupuncture. Prince Doran sadly suffers pain from his condition every now and then. Using acupuncture, I help ease the pains."

"You... stab him with needles?" Myrcella asked incredulously. Sara chuckled in response.

"Oh no, my Princess, I don't simply stab him. I carefully twist the needles in at certain spots on the body called pressure and nerve points."

"I once heard William mention pressure points when he was training with Princess Arya in King's Landing," Myrcella remarked in memory.

"Indeed. Pressure points are ideal spots to target as they can numb parts of the body. With my acupuncture needles, I can manipulate the body. With your permission, may I demonstrate?"

Myrcella nodded in curiosity. Sara then reached forward and lightly tapped a spot on Myrcella's knee, causing it to kick.

"That is your natural reflexes. Your body reacts to the nerve being struck and kicks. Now, if I do this..." Sara pulled out one of her acupuncture needles. "Don't worry, it won't hurt."

Sara carefully twisted the needle in before she tapped Myrcella's knee in the same spot. To Myrcella's shock, her leg didn't move. She tried to move her leg, only to be further shocked that she couldn't! It was like her leg was no longer connected to her body.

"By controlling the nerves in your body, I can manipulate it in all sorts of ways. It's not easy to strike these nerve points, as they are very small, but I can cause a person to be unable to control parts of their arms, make them laugh uncontrollable, and relieve pain as I do with Prince Doran," Sara explained.

"You said... that there were lethal techniques?" Myrcella slowly asked.

"Indeed. By striking the right point, you can cause a person to start choking, cause a blood vein to burst, and there is even a legend about a technique that will cause your heart to explode after taking five steps," Sara explained while a horrified look crossed Myrcella's face. "I don't know if that technique actually exists, but I do know a few forbidden techniques."

Sara turned around and pointed at a spot on the back of her neck. "Here, for example. If you manage to imbed a needle in the right spot, that person is dead, even if they don't realize it yet."

"W-what do you mean?"

"This forbidden technique comes in two stages. Once the needle is in, there is no undoing or surviving this technique, unless you don't mind living the rest of your days paralyzed with a needle in your neck, because your body stiffens up, becoming almost completely paralyzed, with the exception of twitching and being able to talk. In the second stage, the needle is simply removed, casing a chain reaction in your body. All the blood in your body travels up into your head. Your head cannot hold so much blood and the pressure continues to build." Sara leaned closer as she stared Myrcella in the eye. "Eventually, the pressure becomes too great and the blood has to go somewhere. It slowly begins to force its way through whatever opening is available in your head. From your mouth... your ears... your nose... even from your eyes. Then... you will die."

It was then that Myrcella truly realized just how dangerous Sara really was. Sara could probably kill her at any time she wished. It was so deceptive, and yet, Myrcella could see it in Sara's eye that she was telling the truth. Myrcella gulped as a bead of sweat appeared on her brow.

"Oh, don't worry, Princess. I am harmless to you, because I would never attempt to take your life. I will, however, protect you," Sara insisted to reassure Myrcella.

"Sara?" Myrcella whispered.

"Yes, my Princess?"

"Could you teach me these unique skills of yours?"

Sara blinked in surprise. She had expected Myrcella to be terrified of her and was taken aback by this request. Sara then gave Myrcella an encouraging smile.

"Of course I will."

**King's Landing**

Arya grumbled to herself as she stood in the Great Hall, several guards always watching and ready to move if she dared to make a step in the "wrong" direction. She hated the thought of being here, wearing a dress, but if there was something worse than being forced to look like a pampered lady, it was having to do so while waiting for traitors to arrive and be received by even more traitors.

At least, there was one benefit to this small piece of freedom she had been given, as she spotted a certain someone between the small crowd gathered to receive the Tyrells, and she moved her way towards her.

"Sansa!" Arya whispered when she managed to reach her elder sister. Sansa jerked in surprise when she heard her name, deep in thought as she was, and when she turned, Arya could see the multitude of emotions across her sister's face: shock, joy, then hesitancy and regret, before relief made its way and the two sisters embraced in a hug. Arya noticed her sister hiss in pain, but it was so low, she only noticed because she was paying attention.

"Arya... I can't emphasize how wonderful it is to see one of my family again. I just wish it was under different circumstances," Sansa said, and Arya grinned back: before, she would have been annoyed at the say she spoke, but now she realized how much she had missed it.

"Don't worry, Sansa. Will and the Legions are really close to the city, and we'll be free soon," she whispered. "I'm glad to see you are..."

She would have continued, but as Sansa's hands passed close to her eyes, she noticed that her left hand was missing her ring finger.

"By the Nine, what happened? How... how did...?" Arya gaped, grabbing her sister's hand, before she realized what had happened, and her face turned to fury. "It was that bastard, wasn't it? That damned sick bastard sitting in the throne!"

"Arya, please, calm down," Sansa begged her as she glanced around. Fortunately, it seemed like Arya's outburst had gone unnoticed in the middle of the court that awaited the arrival of the Tyrells.

"I can't wait until the day comes when we can make that shit Joffrey pay for all that he's done," Arya growled before taking a few breaths to calm herself.

"Arya... I... I consider this a fitting punishment for what I've done," Sansa softly replied as she glanced at her hand.

"What are you talking about?" Arya asked, confused.

"I... I said several things I should have never mentioned to anyone else... to the Queen... about you," Sansa explained, a bit afraid of her sister's reaction. "I boasted about my sewing skills, and then I mentioned how you couldn't sew at all. And I also told her about people calling you 'horseface'."

"Oh... that explains a few things," Arya replied, as she remembered how Cersei had tried to talk her down, to break her away from Will, but she had completely failed. She had had her suspicions on who had told her that, and this just confirmed her likelier theory.

"I'm so sorry, Arya. I just... when the Queen remarked that I would be a better match with Joffrey than you with William, I... I went mad, I tried to do whatever I could to impress her, and... and I realized too late that she was just using me, and now father's dead because I was so stupid, I'm sorry," Sansa said, on the verge of crying, as she stared at her feet, because she could not bring herself to face her sister.

"Hey, forget it."

"Forget it? I can't..."

"Cersei deceived you, and tried to hurt me. She failed on my end, and I think you have punished yourself enough for what you did. You didn't deserve to lose a finger, much less everything Joffrey has put you through."

"How did you...?"

"You felt pain when I hugged you, even though I didn't do it too hard. Who hit you?"

"Meryn Trant," Sansa whispered.

"No Ser?"

"He's no Ser, not in my eyes."

Arya smirked: it was obvious the Kingsguard was still missing from the injuries she had caused on him a few days ago.

"One would think you are too forgiving of me, Arya."

"Well, our family has lost too much, for me to not forgive you."

"Were... were you there? When father..." Sansa slowly asked, with pain in her voice, and Arya's throat constricted at the memory of Eddard Stark's death.

"Yes, I was. I had hoped he would hold on until we reached Will's healer, but he said he could feel he was dying. He... he said he loved us all, before he died."

Sansa's eyes closed as tears began to drop from behind them.

"I miss him. And Robb. And mother. And Bran and Rickon and Jon, and Lady. And Winterfell. I miss everyone so much. I want to go home," Sansa said, in such a miserable tone that Arya could understand how badly things had gone for her in this city.

"We will, sister," Arya said, leaning into her. "In fact, I already have a few ideas on how we can escape."

Sansa's eyes opened in surprise.

"You do?" she asked, and Arya nodded. "How? I mean..."

"Sssh, not here. Too many ears listening. Maybe later, if we can get a moment for ourselves. By the way, I like those wolves."

"Thanks," Sansa replied, fingering the wolves in her collar. Given how few were the ways in which she could retaliate against the Lannisters, she had decided to use every weapon in her reach, and had embroidered most of her clothes with symbols that reminded her of home and her family, which she knew needled Joffrey and Cersei. This one was of Lady, who she had not seen in almost a year, but she could still feel her, sometimes, and at times she even dreamt of her direwolf.

Meanwhile, Arya went through her escape plan. The main problem was trying to get away from her guards, who followed her pretty much everywhere, and would probably follow her to a latrine if she were a boy. As soon as she did that, everything was quite simple: she still had the layout of the Red Keep's catacombs memorized, and she knew the exact passageway that led out of the castle and into the city. From there, it was just a matter of reaching the Bee and Barb Inn, which Will had once mentioned was the main headquarters of the Thieves' Guild in the city. If they had got her out of the city before, they surely would be able to do it again.

But most of her planning had only taken into account her own abilities. Getting Sansa away – she was not going to leave her sister behind again – would prove to be just as complicated, and she doubted Sansa would have the stamina to do everything she would have to in order to run away. But she did not care. Either both of them escaped, or none would: it would be just a matter of waiting for the right moment.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Sansa said, as the two of them slowly broke their embrace, and then she paused and tilted her head, examining Arya in a way she had not been able to do before. "You're taller."

"What?"

"You're taller than the last time we saw each other. Back then, you barely reached my chest, but now... now you are almost as tall as I am. You've really grown lately."

Arya blinked, and then she realized that Sansa was right. Sansa had always been considered quite tall for her age, and now Arya, three years younger, was about to overtake her. It seemed that she had finally started the growth spurt that she wanted, and she had not realized it.

Just then, the Great Hall's doors opened, interrupting her thoughts, and Arya glared as she saw the House Tyrell entourage enter the room, accompanied by that slimy bastard, Littlefinger.

"Presenting Ser Willas Tyrell, Heir of Highgarden; Lady Olenna, mother of Lord Mace Tyrell of Highgarden; Lady Margaery, daughter of Lord Mace Tyrell, and Lord Petyr Baelish," the announcer spoke.

Sansa observed the Tyrells with curiosity as they came in. Obviously, Lady Olenna had seen better days, but her eyes betrayed intelligence as they looked around the court. Lady Margaery was clearly a beautiful woman, and she could also see the shrewdness in her, although there was also something in her eyes, as if she did not want to be here. As for Ser Willas, she could certainly see the resemblance between him and his younger brother, Ser Loras, but while the latter always carried a fresh face, Willas wore a trimmed beard and mustache, as well as possessing a bit more rugged appearance than Loras' more beautiful features. What shocked her the most, however, was that Willas seemed to walk with a limp, and used a cane to walk.

_He had an accident with a horse during a tourney,_ her mind supplied. She vaguely remembered how her parents had mentioned the heir to Highgarden becoming involved in a terrible accident that broke his leg.

Next to Sansa, Arya's hand twitched when she looked at the youngest woman in the group, glaring at her with all her might and knowing she would be unable to hold on her wish to make her suffer for what she tried to do.

"I, Joffrey, of the House Baratheon, First of my Name, Rightful King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, welcome House Tyrell to the capital," Joffrey spoke formally, and, as the members of House Tyrell knelt, Joffrey frowned when he saw Willas had some difficulty in doing so.

Standing next to Joffrey, Tywin was internally fuming. His previous conversation with Joffrey, and now this, had proved how incredibly inept Cersei and Tyrion were in handling Joffrey. His sharp hearing had caught on Arya Stark's outburst, and a sharp glance had brought to him the sight of Sansa Stark's left hand, bereft of a finger. The fact that Joffrey had ordered it removed for no reason than spite at her brother infuriated him.

When Elia Martell and her children were killed at the hands of the Mountain and Amory Lorch, plenty of men had believed that Tywin himself gave the order. Of course, he had denied it, and no one could truly challenge his word as he was not present when the tragedy took place.

However, Joffrey's order of having Sansa's finger removed had been given and carried out in front of the entire court. If it hadn't yet, sooner or later it would spread to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, and the King's, and the Lannister's, reputation would certainly suffer as a result.

As he looked at Joffrey, he knew that the idiot boy was about to say something incredibly foolish, bound to alienate them even before anything remotely resembling what they truly needed, an alliance, however temporarily it might be, against William. It was obvious he knew nothing about the workings of the court, and that Cersei had taught the boy nothing. Unlike her, he would make sure to cut off any problem before it reared its head.

"Ser Willas," Tywin spoke up before Joffrey could say anything. "We are honored to have the heir of Highgarden as a guest here in King's Landing. Your reputation for breeding some of the finest hawks, hounds and horses in the whole realm precedes you."

"You honor me with your words, Lord Tywin," Willas returned with a bow.

"Lady Olenna," Tywin greeted as he turned to the Queen of Thornes. "It has been a while since we have last met. I hope you are doing well."

"Oh, less well than I would have preferred, but then there is little anyone can do about growing old," Olenna cheekily replied as a few people in court chuckled with her.

"I am told that you are here to extend your help and loyalty. But I was also told that you met with my traitorous brother," Joffrey said.

"That is true, Your Grace," Margaery immediately replied with a smooth tone, on behalf of her family. "Our House's connections with the recently deceased Renly Baratheon led us to meet with the Black Prince. But the events that took place there showed us our folly, and we now seek to pledge our loyalty to the true king."

In truth, Margaery was still feeling the nagging sensation at the back of her head that she had started to feel when she met Baelish. The one that told her that both herself and her family were making a mistake by dealing with the Lannisters. But, no matter her personal feelings, she would work with her family to achieve their goals... while hoping her fears were unfounded.

Arya silently snorted at hearing Margaery's words. Obviously, they did not know that prick's true face, and it would take a short time for them to realize that their folly was in not accepting Will's offers.

As for Joffrey, he looked pleased at Margaery's reply.

"That is good to hear, my lady. An alliance between our houses will put down any rebellion and restore order to the realm."

"Your Grace," Ser Willas spoke. "As many alliances are sealed with a union, I offer you, on behalf of House Tyrell, my sister's hand in marriage."

Joffrey paused for a moment and looked at Margaery.

"Is this what you want, Lady Margaery?"

"With all my heart, Your Grace," Margaery replied as she stepped forward. "I have come to love you from afar. Tales of your courage and wisdom have never been far from my ears and those tales have taken root deep inside of me."

"I too have heard tales of your beauty and grace, but they do not do you justice," Joffrey returned.

Arya rolled her eyes at the political talk and the drivel both of them were sending at each other. Just hearing them going on made her sick at the typical situations that nobles and ladies found themselves in, and she was much glad that she had Will and his honesty instead of the false, honeyed words everyone else seemed to prefer. Plus, what Margaery just said proved to Arya that the Tyrells did not really know what they were getting into.

"An union of our houses would be a step in the direction to end the war, Your Grace. The Small Council supports the idea and encourages you to accept," Tywin said.

Joffrey then stood up from the throne as he made his proclamation.

"I am grateful of my Council's support, and I choose to follow my heart. Ser Willas, I will gladly marry your sweet sister. You will be my Queen and I shall love from this day until my last day."

As the court clapped in support of this announcement, a soldier entered and quickly whispered something to Tywin. He nodded and dismissed the soldier before turning to Joffrey.

"Your Grace, I have just received word about your brother. It is imperative that we hold a meeting at once."

"Of course, we must decide the best course of action in dealing with William the Traitor," Joffrey said before turning back to Margaery. "I regret I must attend to my duties, but I hope that we may spend some time together later, my future queen."

"I am filled with longing for that moment, my beloved," Margery replied with a curtsey.

As the court began to disperse, Arya let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally. By the Nine, I wish I didn't have to listen to all the bullshit coming out from their mouths," she said before turning to her sister. "Let's get out of here, before we have to hear more."

Sansa giggled at Arya's tone: everything she had gone through had made her realize that she truly missed Arya's bluntness, and it was refreshing to be with someone she knew so well.

"When William wins this war, you are going to have to deal with politics as well."

"Please, don't remind me, Lord Lannister does it enough already," Arya replied with a groan as the two sisters moved around towards the exit. Before they could leave the room, though, they were intercepted by Lady Olenna and her grandchildren.

"Ah, am I correct in thinking that you are Eddard Stark's daughters? Judging by that wolf symbol stitched on your dress, I assume I am correct," the elder woman stated.

"Aye. I am Sansa Stark, Lady Olenna," Sansa replied with a curtsey. "I congratulate you on your new betrothal with Joffrey, Lady Margaery. I had once hoped to marry him, but time has allowed me to see things differently. I wish you the best of luck in your future next to him."

"Why, thank you, Lady Sansa," Margaery pleasantly replied: even though she did not know Sansa at all, she could tell there was a hidden meaning behind her words, which made the nagging feeling intensify.

While the women shared their commentaries, Willas took his own time in observing the two Stark girls. Looking at Sansa's hand, he knew that the rumors he had heard about Joffrey's actions were true: it did not bode well for Margaery if her betroth had such a volatile temper as to order an innocent girl's finger cut off. He would definitely have to look into several things while in King's Landing, in case his worst fears concerning his sister came to reality.

Glancing at the other Stark girl, the one who was betrothed to the Black Prince, he could tell that she was pretty, but not a stunning beauty, like Margaery or Sansa, the kind that could turn men's heads in an instant. However, upon taking another harder look, he realized there was a lot more to her than what a first gaze could say. Arya Stark was the kind of woman one may not notice on the first look, but when pausing and looking again at her, one would wonder how one missed her the first time. Margaery and Sansa were the kind of beauty men saw first, a gorgeous woman, while Arya was the rugged and wild beauty of a warrior woman – which surprised him, given her age – that left a more unique impression on others. Having heard about Lyanna Stark's famed beauty, he wondered if it was this what people meant back in the day.

"And you must be Arya Stark," Margaery continued, interrupting her brother's thoughts.

"I am," Arya stated, folding her arms and giving Margaery a glare.

Margaery herself was somewhat shocked by the younger girl's hostility, but she supposed it was understandable, if she had heard about the offer her father had made to William Baratheon. She tried to be cordial, curious as she was to learn more about the girl that had prompted the Black Prince to reject allying with the Tyrells.

"I have been told some... interesting stories concerning you. Prince William spoke very fondly of you when we met some time ago."

"I am glad to hear that," Arya softly spoke, looking straight at Margaery. "I have also heard a few tales concerning you as well, Lady Margaery. Which reminds me, I should apologize."

"Apologize? For what, exactly?" Margaery asked, confused.

"You see, when I was captured by the Lannisters, I did not carry my swords with me, so unfortunately I cannot give you the proper greeting that I was planning in my mind," Arya explained, and Margaery was shocked and bewildered at what the younger girl was implying. Arya shrugged. "Oh, well, I guess this will have to do..."

And before anyone else could do more than to raise her voice, Arya stepped forward and punched Margaery in her face. The Tyrell girl fell flat on her back, such was the strength behind Arya's attack, and silence was made in the hall as they realized what happened. This made it easy for Arya's voice to carry as she towered over the older girl, who was nursing her rapidly blackening eye.

"This is a warning. If you ever try again to take my Will, my Black Prince, MY silly stag away from me like you tried in the Stormlands, you will be glad if you can walk away with just a black eye!" Arya growled, the wolf in her showing up to fight what she considered an upstart, and then turned and strode from the Great Hall, feeling great with herself.

**Robb's Camp, Westerlands**

Jeyne Westerling hummed to herself as she readied bandages and medical supplies, preparing for the arrival of the wounded. Robb, Lord Umber and Lord Tytos Brax were leading their men in order to take the last stronghold loyal to Joffrey in the northern Westerlands. Many men in the army were very excited about it, because it would mean the Riverlands would now be completely secure, and soon a march on Casterly Rock itself would start.

Of course, she and everyone else knew it would not be an easy task. The Lannisters had been heavily recruiting in the southern half of the Westerlands, and those troops were gathering in Lannisport and the surrounding areas. Their exact numbers were not known yet, but it was estimated to be between five-and-twenty and thirty thousand men.

At last, she could hear the sound of men returning to the camp. Robb and his men were soon to arrive, and she made her way out of the tent, intent on watching them come. She paused as she thought of Robb, and a warm feeling moved through her.

She thanked the Divines that she had met someone like Robb. Unlike many others, Robb tried to do what was best for his people, and he was an honorable man, like his father was. Few lords strived to carry on through the honorable path, and she could respect Robb for being one of those few.

"Make way! Coming through!"

Her musings were interrupted by Greatjon's shouting as he made his way through the group. Jeyne felt dread as the large man approached, and she nearly had a heart attack when she saw him.

Greatjon was carrying Robb towards the medical tent at an incredibly fast pace, and men moved out of the way all of them a worried look in their face. From the distance, she could see blood on Robb's leg.

"Robb! By the Divines, you're hurt!" she frantically exclaimed, running forward to meet the two men.

"I'm fine, Jeyne, I'm fine," Robb insisted, trying to calm her.

"The young wolf got nicked in the leg by a luck arrow. But he'll be just fine, little lady," Greatjon assured. Jeyne waved him into the tent she had commandeered for treating the injured.

"Set him here," she ordered as she quickly grabbed several bandages.

"With your permission, my Lord," Greatjon said as he bowed and turned to leave. Just before he exited the tent, he looked back at Robb and gave him a wink before leaving with a chuckle.

"Don't worry Robb, I'll fix it in a moment."

"Jeyne, I'm alright..."

"No you're not! Just let me..."

"Jeyne!" Robb grabbed her hands to keep her still and force her to look at him. "Calm down, please. Take a few deep breaths."

"I... I..." Jeyne slumped her shoulders, feeling a little ashamed. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"I know," Robb replied. "You're a kind and caring person. I like that about you. But, this wound just looks worse than it really is."

Jeyne nodded, and began to wrap Robb's leg in a bandage, more calmly now. When she finished her work, she sat next to Robb, staring at the ground.

"I... I guess I worry too much," she admitted, unwilling to look at Robb.

"It's alright to worry some, you know. In a sense, it's actually comforting to have someone worry over you... to think of you..." Robb replied as his hand slowly grasped Jeyne's. Jeyne looked up and lost herself into his eyes.

"I worry because... well, I'm very... fond of you, Robb."

"So do I."

With his other hand, Robb reached up and caressed Jeyne's face, before both of them leaned forward, into a kiss. In Robb's mind, he knew he had made his decision: he wanted to marry Jeyne Westerling. He knew there would be consequences for this decision, but his mind was set on this path, and he knew he had the means to ensure the consequences would be few.

For the moment, he would just enjoy what time he had before the real world came back to them.

**The Eyrie**

Lysa Arryn, Lady Dowager of the Eyrie, hurried through the castle, several knights and lords following as they headed toward the place where Lysa had been told her son was, where her darling little Sweetrobin had been attacked.

An attack that she knew would come sooner or later.

The lords of the Vale, with Lord Royce as their spokesman, had been pushing more and more for her to join the war on the Black Prince's side, and had become more insistent as word filtered from the border with the Riverlands and from Gulltown that the Legions were starting to advance onto King's Landing itself. They wanted to play some part in this war, before it ended and left them bereft of glory.

Lysa's loyalties, however, lied with another. Her dear beloved Petyr Baelish, the one she had been in love with since they were children. Lysa had been in contact with Baelish for a long time since she left King's Landing, and it had been him that had asked to keep the Vale out of the war. Now, he needed her support, and that of the Vale, for Joffrey and against the Black Prince.

Of course, the lords of the Vale would not support that move, that was when Petyr had informed her of a plan he had made, one that would change their opinion. Lysa was worried about the plan, but she would follow through it, knowing that Petyr would not let Robin be hurt.

Robin would be attacked by an assassin, but Petyr would make sure that Robin would suffer little more than a scratch, if he was injured at all. Upon being captured, the 'assassin' would 'confess' that he was sent by the Black Prince to punish Lysa for not joining the war on his side. And, in case it was not enough, he would also carry a letter that would further incriminate Prince William for his role in the attack. That alone might not be enough to turn the Vale against the Black Prince, because she knew some lords would not trust a would-be-assassin's word, but Petyr had assured her that it would be the starting point to ensure that the Vale would support Joffrey's claim to the throne.

When Lysa finally reach her darling son's location... her mouth almost dropped in shock.

Robin, who was completely unharmed, had immediately jumped into his mother's arms. After hugging her little boy for a moment, Lysa turned back to the scene before her. Several guards were keeping watch, and a knight with his face covered by his helmet's visor was kneeling next to a body on the floor. She almost lost her lunch after she saw the body's face, for it had been beaten into such a mess that it was beyond recognition. A young woman stood nearby, with a shaken look, as she stared at the scene.

"What happened here?" she harshly asked into the room.

"T-that man... he said he was going... going to kill me, mother!" Robin said, clutching her legs. "T-then Mya hit the bad man with a bucket!"

Lysa looked at the girl, and she realized it was Mya Stone, Robert's bastard girl, the one who took care of the mules.

"What happened here, girl?" Lysa asked again.

"I... I had grabbed a bucket of water for my mules, when I saw this... this man draw a dagger on the young lord," Mya answered as she tried to catch her breath. "I-I... I don't know what happened, I just... reacted, I think I just slammed the bucket on his head and kept swinging over and over until your guards arrived... i-it happened so fast..."

"I see... I thank you for saving my son's life, young lady," Lysa said, grateful in appearance, but actually she was worried that her beloved's plan was failing.

_With the assassin dead, he won't be able to confess he was hired by the Black Prince,_ she thought before her eyes landed on the corpse the knight was still kneeling over. _But... the letter should still be on the body. Yes, that's it!_

"Search the body! I want to know who sent this man," she ordered, and the knight stood up, holding out a parchment.

"I have done so already, Lady Arryn. We found this on the assassin's clothes," the knight said, handing the letter for Lord Yohn Royce to examine it.

_Yes,_ Lysa thought, gleefully. _They will believe the Black Prince is behind this, and the Vale will soon support Joffrey and my beloved._

"By the Seven!" Lord Royce exclaimed in shock. "This assassin is from the Mythic Dawn!"

"What?" Lysa asked. She had not expected those words to come out of the man's mouth. Fortunately, the others in the room did not realize it, so shocked they were at the revelation.

"This letter contains an order from one of the Mythic Dawn's leaders, to murder Lord Robin in order to sow chaos in the Vale," Lord Royce revealed.

"Arn't they the ones who attempted to assassinate the Black Prince not too long ago?" the knight asked.

"But... that... it shouldn't be... how is this possible?" Lysa asked, staring at the dead body, as the actual situation started to get to her.

_This... this was a real attempt on my son's life!_ she thought, pulling her Robin even closer to her, truly afraid for her son's life in so much time.

"D-double the guards, and sweep through the castle!" she ordered, slightly hysterical. "If this assassin has an accomplice, then I want him found!"

"May... may I go, my Lady?" Mya spoke up, still looking shaken. "I-I still feel..."

"Yes, yes, of course, we'll make sure to find a suitable reward for you later," Lysa said, dismissing her.

"Allow me to help, young lady," the knight spoke up, holding his arm out to Mya.

"Thank you," she answered, as she was half-carried by the knight through the corridors. As soon as they were alone, Mya stood straight, smiling.

"I must say, that was an impressive display back there. If you ever grow tired of guiding those mules, you should consider a career on a mummer company. Or we could use someone like you," the 'knight' complimented her.

"Thank you. You too were quite good too, indeed. I didn't even see the moment in which you switched the letters," Mya replied, grinning. "You Thieves' Guild people are pretty good at what you do.

"That's why we have gained such a reputation. Our mission accomplished, Littlefinger's plot has failed, the Mythic Dawn are blamed, the Black Prince gets some extra proof of Littlefinger's and Lady Arryn's duplicity and the Guild will receive a find payment for our services. What a good day's work this has been," the 'knight', the mask currently used by the third Nightgale of the Daedric Prince Nocturnal, said.

**Daenerys' Fleet**

Daenerys leaned against the ship's railing, and closed her eyes, feeling the wind blowing around her. The wind was coming from the east, carrying her fleet along as they sailed westwards. She smiled as she enjoyed the breeze: to her, it seemed like the wind itself was helping her to return to her rightful home.

Opening her eyes, she observed her fleet of one hundred and five ships, spread out in formation and ready to make battle at ny moment. Five of them were massive war galleys, one of which she had taken as her flagship. They were much slower and lumbering than smaller and swifter vessels, but they could easily house a large number of soldiers, and they were also manned with large siege ballistae, capable of punching through most ships she knew about. The rest of the ship was a mixture of transport ships and war vessels.

And all of them were full of her men, the Dothraki and the Unsullied that had chosen to follow her to her destiny, to fight for her so that she could regain her throne.

"My lady," someone interrupted her thoughts. She turned, and saw that it had been Ser Jorah who had spoken, and Farengar, Rakharo, Arcadia and Grey Worm were with him.

Grey Worm was the recently appointed commander of the Unsullied, chosen by the warriors themselves at Daenerys' request. She had ordered them to choose new names, names that could replace those of vermin the slave masters of Astapor forced on them. Grey Worm, instead, had decided to keep the last he had been given, explaining that it was the one he carried when Daenerys freed him, and he did it to honor her.

"You called for us all?"

"Yes, I did. I am I need of your counsel, for I am not sure of the course I should take," she revealed. "I have an army and a fleet now. I am ready to return to Westeros and reclaim that which belongs to my family. However, I would like to know your opinions about whether I should accept Ancano's invitation to meet his master in Volantis."

"I do not trust that High Elf's word, Princess," Jorah immediately declared.

"Nor I, Khaleesi," Rakharo agreed. "He's not human, he can't be trusted."

"But, if he is telling the truth, and his master can use the Thu'um..." Daenerys mused.

"He might claim that, but it might not be the truth. Remember Qarth? They pretended to be generous, only to deceive us and try to take advantage of what you had."

"I haven't forgotten, believe me," Daenerys replied as she thought of Qarth, of Doreah's betrayal and the entire mess at the House of the Undying.

"You and the rumors about the Black Prince are all that I or my informants have heard about people using the Dragon Thu'um, Lady Daenerys," Arcadia said. "There's nowhere else with rumors about people with that kind of power. If Ancano's master claims to be able to Shout, why hadn't anyone heard of it?"

"A good point. Since Volantis is on our way, I can decide at a later point whether to visit or not. Jorah, when we arrive to Westeros, where should we land? King's Landing? Dragonstone?"

"Dragonstone is your family's ancestral home, and may be a good place to start from, my Lady. I fear King's Landing would be too big a fish to try and catch so early," Jorah answered. "We would need a place in which to establish a base before attempting to advance, and Dragonstone is the perfect place."

Daenerys nodded, and then she looked towards Farengar with a confused frown.

"Farengar, you are being unusually quiet now. Don't you have anything to add?"

"May I speak plainly, my Lady?" Farengar asked with a solemn look on his face.

"Of course, you are one of my most valued advisors."

"You plan to enter a war you cannot hope to win," Farengar stated, to Daenerys' shock.

"What do you mean?"

"It is true that you have a fleet and an army. Over a hundred ships, eight thousand Unsullied and five hundred Dothraki warriors. It is a formidable force," Farengar admitted, "but any of the Seven Kingdoms can easily match the same strength in men, and most of them can match it in ships... and you will be facing seven kingdoms, not just one."

"Seven kingdoms that are at in the midst of a civil war!" Daenerys insisted.

"That may not be the case before too long," Arcadia spoke up. "In Astapor, I received some news from Westeros. The word is that the Black Prince is marching on King's Landing. If he takes it, then the civil war is as good as over."

Daenerys gaped at hearing this. She felt her opportunity slowly slipping away.

"Do you have an idea on when this will happen, based on the news you heard?"

"For all I know, my lady, it could be over already." Arcadia shrugged.

"That doesn't mean we should give up!" Jorah said. "Aegon the Conqueror was able to claim Westeros, why couldn't Daenerys?"

"When Aegon started his invasion of Westeros, he had several fully grown dragons with him, a dragon's weakness was not truly known, and at the time the Seven Kingdoms were fully separated," Farengar pointed out. "Without the dragons, Aegon would not have gone further than the town that would later become King's Landing. Your dragons, my Lady, even if they can belch fire, are still children at best, and it will be years before they are fully grown."

"And the Unsullied, while formidable warriors, are not invincible. They can be killed like anyone else," Arcadia added.

"Not like anyone else, but yes, we are not invincible," Grey Work spoke up.

"We would not be alone," Daenerys said, trying to grasp the straws. "Surely, there are noble lords who would support us!"

"Possibly Dorne," Jorah agreed. "They supported the Targaryens during Robert's Rebellion."

"That's only a guess at best, and I don't think they would have been so helpful if it were not for Aerys keeping Elia Martell and her children in King's Landing."

"We are so close! Closer than my brother ever was. This is my chance to reclaim what belongs to my family."

Farengar gave her a long and sad stare before sighing.

"My Lady... may I have a word with you? In private?"

Daenerys stared back at him for a moment before nodding, and she looked at the rest of her advisors. One by one, they bowed and left them. Arcadia nodded at him, and Jorah gave him a look of both suspicion and warning before he left them, staying within eyesight and leaning on a railing.

"What is it that you want?" she finally asked.

"Lady Daenerys, I know you want to restore your family's dynasty in the Iron Throne. But I believe it is not within your abilities," Farengar explained, a sad smile growing. "Most of the time you are in public, you try to act strong and strict, and you do not do a bad job, but I know that your true face is that of a kind, gentle, smiling young woman who enjoys helping others. I have no doubt that you would be a capable leader, a great ruler of a kingdom, but I cannot see you as a conqueror, as much as you try to pretend otherwise. You are not fit to be a great conqueror like your ancestor, much less a warrior."

"I've been learning how to fight from you and Ser Jorah," Daenerys argued.

"Indeed, and you have learned. But knowing how to fight and how to defend yourself does not equal to having a warrior's spirit. You try to deny who you are, and try to become something you are not. You have a gentle and caring spirit: kindness, a strong will and making people like you are your strengths. The best thing I can suggest you to do is to break the hold your brother still has on you, if you want to truly excel as yourself."

"My... brother's hold on me? Do you mean... Viserys?" she asked in confusion, before it turned into disgust and anger. "Where did you come up with a foolish idea like that! Don't you ever DARE compare me to Viserys, especially after what he has done to me! I am nothing like him!"

Daenerys turned around and stared out over the water, her hands tightening around the railing with such strength borne out of anger that she imagined herself breaking it down in pieces, so furious she was at the thought that she may be similar in anything to her brother. Farengar stepped up next to her as he too looked out over the sea.

"I am not saying that you are like your brother. Far from it, comparing you and Viserys is like comparing the day and the night. But you cannot deny that he has left his mark on you, my Lady. During your youth, I imagine that he constantly spoke of your family, of how things were in King's Landing. Did he speak about the 'divine' status of your family? That the gods themselves supported the Targaryen rule? That they were rulers of Westeros, the most powerful family in the world, and that it was their right to lay claim to all they could see?"

Daenerys did not answer, _could_ not answer, because it was all true. For most of her life, Viserys had spoken of how the Targaryens had been great rulers, and that those who fought them were ungrateful rats who deserved to die.

"As much as you wish to deny it, some of Viserys' views and opinions have imprinted themselves upon you, my Lady. You need to shed yourself of those beliefs."

"I... understand that my family may not deserve all the privileges that Viserys thought we had a right to, but that doesn't mean I cannot reclaim the Seven Kingdoms for my family."

"That is... technically true. But, unfortunately, you are heavily outmatched by the Black Prince. He has lived in Westeros for his entire life, while you haven't been there since your birth. He has great military and political support, while all you have is in this fleet. Nobles and smallfolk love him, while you are pretty much an unknown figure that _might_ receive the support of those few who wish to restore your family. If you arrive there right now with the intent of reclaiming the throne, the first thought that will cross everyone's mind is that you are the second coming of Aegon the Conqueror, or perhaps that of your father Aerys, coming to destroy them."

"You speak of the Black Prince as if he had divine support," Daenerys sullenly remarked.

"I wouldn't know, seeing that I have not been there in many years. But, given his ability to use the Thu'um, there are several rumors that he is actually a descendant of the Septim bloodline." Farengar shrugged. "Of course, the only way to know if that was true is to see if he could wear the Amulet of Kings."

"What is that?"

"It's an amulet, a large red diamond-shaped jewel on a necklace," Farengar explained. "It is said that it symbolizes the covenant between Divine Akatosh and the Septim emperors, the descendants of Divine Talos and the only ones who could wear it. One of the most important things about it was that the stone enshrined the souls of the previous emperors, or perhaps forged a connection to them, so they could advise their successors. Sadly, when the Septim Empire fell, the Amulet went missing, and no one has ever seen it since then."

"So, there are those who are believed to have the divine right to rule," she muttered. "Tell me, Farengar, what do you think I should do?"

"I can only offer you the same advice I hve offered before. Try to make peace with the Black Prince."

"I do remember you saying that, just before Drogo declared his intention to invade the Seven Kingdoms," she replied, before she gave a small glare. "Why, in the name of all the gods, should I even consider trying to make any sort of peace with the Black Prince? His family, his own father, are the very reason that mine was almost wiped out from existence."

"Orys Baratheon, the first Baratheon, was one of Aegon the Conqueror's most fiercest and dedicated commanders. He became the first Hand of the King, and was said to be Aegon's only true friend. Some of the legends even hint that Orys was Aegon's bastard half-brother. There was a time when Targaryens and Baratheon stood side by side," Farengar calmly reminded Daenerys.

"That is ancient history! Those that once served my family rose in revolt and betrayed their oaths! Stark, Lannister, Baratheon... they are all the same as far as I am concerned! Traitors!"

"It may be your voice, but it is your brother speaking through you, my Lady," Farengar retorted. "I believe you don't even know the true story of the rebellion that ended with Robert Baratheon in the Iron Throne, but that's for another time. Robert Baratheon may have been your family's enemy, but the Black Prince is nothing like him. In fact, when King Robert ordered your assassination, William Baratheon openly opposed the decision, and even took steps to prevent it as best as possible."

"What? Why would the Black Prince try to save my life?" Daenerys asked as she shook her head in confusion, but then her brain caught up with everything Farengar said and she stiffened, confusion and a hint of dread on her face. "Farengar... how would you even _know_ about that? All that you have just told me... all of it would have been kept in secret. Do you have spies or contacts in King's Landing who discovered this information?"

"No, my Lady, or at least not exactly like that," Farengar answered with a wary sigh. "As I said, Prince William took steps to prevent your assassination... using assets that were already in place."

The dread that had clawed its way inside her, slowly but surely, turned into horror as what he had said worked its way into her mind, and she stared blankly at the person she had trusted so deeply.

"I think it is time that you learn the truth about several things, my Lady. Truths that you will not like, but that you need to hear."

"Don't say it! D-don't you DARE SAY IT!" Daenerys begged in despair, her lips trembling and her voice breaking as she spoke. She did not want Farengar to say what she had come to realize.

"I am Farengar Secret-Fire, Knight-Sorcerer and Battlemage of the Order of Blades. I joined the Order upon my seventh nameday. I survived the destruction of the Order by Aerys the Second of his Name because I was away from the Temple, and I rejoined the Order when it was reformed by the Black Prince, William of the House Baratheon of King's Landing. I have served as an agent of the Order for most of my life," Farengar announced. "My most recent assignment: to observe, protect and report on the actions and decisions of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, taking whatever actions I deem necessary to fulfill my mission.".

A slight breeze flew over them, causing Daenerys' hair to flutter a bit as she stared in silence at Farengar, but she paid no heed to it, for the whirlwind of emotions in herself clouded everything else, as all of it showed in her purple eyes, the same every member of the Targaryen family had.

_'Traitors everywhere... burn them all...'_

"You're... you're... a spy?" Daenerys asked, the pain clear in her voice. "This whole time?"

"Aye," Farengar softly answered.

Daenerys stared for another moment before her lips trembled as she tried to speak.

"I... I trusted you. You were my mentor. You... you were almost like... you were like family, an uncle. I trusted you, and you betrayed me!"

"You have lost nothing in trusting me, my Lady. I have strived to help you, and protected you."

"W... WHY?!" Daenerys shouted. "If you truly serve the Black Prince, why haven't your tried to kill me already? Or are you going to do your job right now?"

"I already told you why, my Lady. I was ordered to observe, _protect_ and report. The Black Prince explicitly told me to save your life from any threat, particularly the assassins sent on his father's order. Not to mention that, when he learned that you could Shout, he told me to continue to teach you about the Thu'um."

Daenerys was left in confusion when she heard that piece. It did not fit with the scenario she had drawn in her mind.

"Why would he do that?"

"He hoped it would be proof of his sincerity in wanting to make peace between your families."

"Make peace! His family..."

"_King Robert_ was the enemy of your family, Daenerys, and he had good reasons for rising up against your father. But he is dead now, and it does not do any good to concentrate in the past. I have spoken with William Baratheon several times, ever since he reformed the Blades, and I can assure you that he is an honorable and worthy young man."

"More worthy then me, apparently," Daenerys sullenly replied.

"You are a capable leader, Lady Daenerys, and I believe you could rule very well, but the Black Prince is also a capable leader and ruler. I respect you both enough. Please, don't make me try to choose one of you over the other."

"You've known the Black Prince for some time, haven't you? I would lose if you had to choose."

"Nay. If you are determined to force a confrontation with the Black Prince, one that will not do any of you any good... I would stay out of it. I would pick no sides. My Order would not like it, but would understand, but in not picking sides, I would make no friends."

Daenerys made no reply as she turned and stared over her fleet. After a moment of silence, Farengar decided to continue.

"Lady Daenerys, please, listen to me. If you attempt..."

"SHUT UP!" she shouted, furious and broken, turning again towards him, and Farengar knew how much pain he had caused to the young woman. "You talk about making peace, but doing so means giving up my dream to restore my family's throne. You claim the Black Prince wants no bad blood between us, but that's easy for him to say when he hasn't suffered because of his damned father's war! You claim to respect my ability, but your true loyalties are to someone else! How can I believe anything you say, SPY?"

"My life and fate are in your hands, Daenerys Targaryen. Am I to be executed?"

The only sound heard for the next seconds was that of the wind and the waves. Daenerys shook her head.

"G-get out of my sight..." she murmured, turning again towards the railing. Farengar stared at her in sadness before he made to leave, but before he did, he spoke.

"Please, don't take the path of blood of war, Daenerys Stormborn. The only thing it will bring is misery and pain, for you and for many others."

Daenerys was left alone, with only the sounds of the ocean accompanying her. And then, the sounds of drops hitting the railing as tears fell from Daenerys' eyes, as she struggled with her inner fight. Part of her, the one that sounded like Viserys, wanted to give the order to end the spy's life. The other part, the one that sounded like what she imagined was her mother, told her to listen, to remember the times she had spent with a mentor, a friend she had trusted and confided in, and that had never failed to give her good counsel. She brought her hands up to her temples as she kept crying and as the headache grew.

_'Burn them! Burn them all!'_

**Outskirts of King's Landing**

Just like Tywin had predicted, the Legions had arrived to the open field between them and King's Landing as the sun started to set, and they had built their first forts efficiently before night had fully fallen upon them. And as it dawned, the Legionnaires began to march out of their forts, and set to create what they would need for their part in the war. Ditches if the defenders tried to do a sortie, lines of sharp stakes for enemy cavalry, and siege weapons for when the assault began. Bells rang throughout King's Landing to warn the Lannister soldiers that the battle was about to be joined.

Jaime was sitting on a chair in one of the small forts, which dominated the surroundings, and could see the battlefield. Of course, he was still under guard, but at least William had relented and given him a few freedoms while a prisoner, and Jaime was using them for one thing: trying to learn more about the Legions and the Blades, because he had realized that this was what he had been missing his entire life.

_**Flashback**_

Walking through the Legion camp, Jaime could not help but see the hilarity of the guard William had put on him: five Blades, two of them with bows strung and ready, as well as a dozen Legionnaires. Obviously, his nephew did not want to risk him escaping. Not that he could, actually: these forts were so well built that finding an unobstructed way out would be quite complicated. At least, he could look.

He decided to approach the part of the fort where the Blades were training. Today, it seemed that it was bokken practice, as the men and women stood in two lines across from each other. The Knight-Captain shouted a set of orders, and the Blades started to fight with each other, trying to hit their adversary with their practice swords. After an exchange, the lines reorganized themselves for the next round.

Jaime stepped forward and picked an extra bokken from a basket, examining it. The curved, wooden practice sword was certainly different from anything else he had ever used. Even though it was so simple, he could notice enough detail had been put in the sword to be considered a good one. He also noticed that, unlike normal katanas, these bokkens lacked a crossguard, which he guessed would encourage those training with them to not make mistakes.

Jaime noticed that the Blades and the Legionnaires guarding him had tensed, and he could not fault them in doing so. After all, they knew quite well that even a practice sword could be deadly, as Grandmaster Musashi had proved so long ago. He also saw Knight-Captain Steffen approaching him, and sharing a nod with someone he could only assume was William, particularly after what he said.

"Do you just intend to stare at that stick in your hand, or are you going to make use of it, Jaime Lannister?" he called out.

Jaime blinked in surprise and hesitated, but seeing that the practicing Knights of the Blades were looking at him and waiting, he decided to stand across from Steffen. As soon as the latter gave the order, the next bout started. Jaime did his best to imitate the moves used by the Blades, but even he could tell his form was horrible. At least, Steffen was a capable teacher, pointing out what he was doing wrong and urging patience, as practice made perfect.

_**Flashback End**_

Jaime could easily say that, in that one day, he had learned more about swordsmanship than he had since he was knighted. This had allowed him to realize that his skills had gone rusty from serving in the Kingsguard, and now he intended to change that. He could do no less, and Knight-Captain Steffen was actually encouraging him, by sharing stories and trading spars with him. It was strange to think it, but he had come to respect the Blades, and he was eager for more.

Elsewhere, closer to what would be the battle lines, William stood next to General Tullius as they observed the troops in motion.

The Third Legion, positioned to the north of King's Landing, would be covering the Dragon and the Iron Gates. The First Legion was to attack the Gate of the Gods. The Fifth Legion was to keep watch of the Lion Gate and act as a linchpin between the First and the Second Legion, which would attack the King's Gate. This way, the battle line would stretch around the entire city.

"Have we received word about our 'hidden aces'?" William asked.

"Yes, my Prince. They will arrive on time, I am certain," Tullius replied. "However, I am concerned about the report we received from Spymaster Caius. If his agents in Dorne are right, then the Ironborn armda could already be attacking anywhere in the Stormlands."

"I know, but right now it is not something we can deal with. We will have to take care of that as soon as we are done here. Has the Fourth Legion moved into position?" William asked, concerned about his family's homelands, but knowing he had to concentrate on the present, and about the Fourth Legion, understrength since Tywin's attack in Harrenhal.

"They are. Fortunately, the darkness will cover their movements."

"Good. Now, we wait for my uncle and his fleet to get started."

"And what part will we play, my Prince?" someone else spoke.

William turned to see Ser Brynden Tully, the Blackfish, approaching him. The Riverlands had been hit hard by Gregor Clegane's raiding and the Lannister invasion, but now they were secure and recovering thanks to William and Robb's efforts. As they got back on their feet, the Rivermen wanted to take their revenge for what had happened, and two armies had been formed. Edmure Tully was now leading about eight thousand troops in the Westerlands campaign, while the Blackfish had taken command of seven thousand that would reinforce William's assault on King's Landing.

"You already know the answer, Ser Brynden. You and your men will help Galmar attack the Dragon Gate, and put those so-called Lion Legions to test, see if they are any good."

"That should be fun," the older man replied, grinning. "It is a pity that we won't fight together in the battlefield: the Black Prince and the Blackfish, fighting side by side, would be an interesting sight, heh heh!"

"I fear that you may have a chance to see that happen in the future," William replied. "How is Lord Hoster holding up?"

"His health is failing by the day," Brynden softly replied. Even though he had never forgiven his brother for trying to force him to marry and for the arguments that had taken place after, he still cared for him, and wished he could still take to the battlefield.

"May all the gods watch over him. Best rejoin your men, Ser Brynden," William encouraged him. Brynden nodded and quickly rode off.

**The Gate of the Gods**

Tywin looked out over the field as the Legions set up torches, in order to provide light for themselves. His own troops were quickly being placed along the walls and gates, many of them archers, and opposite of William and his Legions: Ser Addam Marbrand, commander of the Lion Legions, was in charge of defending the Dragon Gate.

He had also assigned a smaller force, barely a couple thousand, to defend the River Gate, under Joffrey. He had done this in purpose, expecting that there would be little to no fighting in that place, since Stannis would be forced to sail into the Blackwater Rush if he wanted to launch a proper assault on that place. The fifty-some ships that had not departed with Stannis when he left King's Landing had been ordered to try and delay Stannis' fleet when it approached the city. Tywin held no hope that they would beat the more than two hundred ships controlled by the Baratheons, so that was why he had left a small force defending the gate. At least, it was much better than some of the strategies he had been suggested during the Small Council meeting.

_**Flashback**_

"We have more troops than William, why don't we just ride out and finish him off instead of letting him attack the city?" Joffrey asked, although Tywin thought it sounded more like whining.

"That's precisely what they would want us to do. Fighting the Legions in an open field gives them the advantage: they are more dedicated, better trained and have high moral. No, engaging in the field is too risky. We must force them to attempt to take the walls, which we can use to our advantage," Tywin explained him, wishing not for the first time someone had actually taken the time to teach the boy these lessons. "I will command our main forces, Ser Addam will protect the city's northern wall and you will command in the south, Your Grace."

_I'll have to send someone intelligent down there, to keep you from causing trouble,_ Tywin thought, knowing Joffrey's lack of skill would push him to make huge mistakes.

"Well, now I am curious," Tyrion spoke up, causing everyone to remember he was present. "Where in your plans is the 'rain fire down on them' part that my dear sister had planned?"

Tywin blinked in confusion, and a bit of dread slipped.

"What, exactly, are you talking about, Tyrion?"

Cersei glared at her brother, who smiled innocently back at her.

"I was simply planning to make use of a... tool... that could help to win the battle. Joffrey could use it at the River Gate, if need be."

"Yes, the wildfire," Joffrey said, grinning.

Several seconds passed in silence before Tywin replied.

"Wildfire," he stated with an edge to his voice, that any who knew him well enough could translate as _'I can't believe you are so stupid'_. Unfortunately, Joffrey did not know his grandfather well enough.

"Yes, the Queen had the _brilliant_ idea of using wildfire against those laying siege on our city," Tyrion replied.

"Your Grace," Tywin said as he turned towards Joffrey. "Wildfire is known for being highly explosive."

"Yes, it will burn all those traitors," Joffrey said with excitement, not realizing what Tywin was saying. The Old Lion did not know whether to cover his face with a hand in response to the idiocy or use his hand to discipline the boy king.

"Let us assume, Your Grace, that while you are standing next to a pile of jars filled with wildfire in the middle of the battle, a boulder hurled by an enemy siege weapon strikes the pile. What do you think would happen?" he asked, and he was thankful when Joffrey managed to make the connection. "Nothing would be left of you for anyone else to find. It is simply too risky to sue it in defense of a city."

"And yet, my dear sister thought it would be a good idea to have more than eight thousand pots of wildfire made... which so happen to be sitting in the Alchemists' Guild's building," Tyrion revealed, causing Cersei to be surprised that he knew of this.

Tywin's hand clenched, and his mouth twitched in suppressed shock and rage at the monumental stupidity of his only daughter.

"Are you trying to _burn down the entire city_?" he asked.

"Wildfire will destroy any of Joffrey's enemies that we so wish to," Cersei insisted.

"Oh, by all means, inform me of what military experience you possess that makes you think trying to imitate the Targaryens is a clever idea."

"I... I... the Targaryens used wildfire before!" Cersei remembered. "The Mad King used it on Cloud Ruler Temple and the Blades!"

"Which only happened after exhausting all other possibilities he had in hand, and the temple was left in ruins after the wildfire ate through wood, stone and metal," he reminded her before turning back to Joffrey. "Wildfire is only useful when used for offence. If you try to use it to protect the city, you will only succeed in burning it and your self down. I urge you, Your Grace, to lock up the wildfire and keep it far away from any place where enemy siege equipment might strike it."

_**Flashback End**_

_I was lucky to make him see the stupidity of following that path,_ Tywin thought, silently thanking the gods. _As soon as this battle is done, I will have to make sure he learns what being a king truly is. And see if I can prevent him from becoming the second coming of Aerys._

**The Blackwater Bay**

Stannis stood on the command deck of his ship, the Fury, as he awaited for the signal. Upon William's advice, he had assigned Davos to lead the vanguard of the fleet, recognizing the former smuggler's ability with ships. The dark sky above them was made even darker by the clouds, as the wind blew the fleet closer to the city, and the sound of the bells ringing for battle reached his ears.

"Orders, my Lord?" one of his officers asked him.

"It's time to begin," he replied. "Signal Ser Davos to begin, and start the drums. We must let the Black Prince know we are ready."

"Yes, my Lord," the officer replied and hurried to the signal torch, which he waved around.

"It's time," Davos said as soon as he saw the torch. "Drums! Prepare for battle!"

The drummers immediately began their beat, sending the men into a flurry of activity, and the half of the fleet he commanded moved forward, ready for the battle that was going to happen.

Stannis watched as Davos' fleet entered the mouth of the Blackwater, where the enemy was waiting for whoever planned to attack them. They would not make it, but that was actually part of the plan, particularly considering what the Black Prince had revealed to him. He turned to his officers.

"Hard to port, land and unload the supplies!" Stannis yelled. His half of the fleet quickly followed his orders and landed on the beach, and the soldiers and sailors quickly unloaded siege ladders, rafts and ferry boats, to cross the Blackwater and reach the top of the wall.

"Ser Imry!" Stannis shouted to his brother-in-law, Imry Florent. House Florent was the only of the Reach's great houses to side with the Black Prince after Renly's death, their loyalty owed to his marriage with Selyse. "You are to prepare our troops to cross the river, wait until I give the order. Ser Guyard, see to our rear defenses, make sure we are able to retreat back to the ships if we need it. Keep a watch for Ser Rolland Storm and his men when they arrive for the Kingswood, and also for any sign of the Tyrell's forces: if they appear, warn the Black Prince."

**Outskirts of King's Landing**

When Legate Galmar received news that Stannis' forces were beginning to advance into the Blackwater Rush, he knew it was the time.

"Alright, then. Signal the Black Prince that everything is ready!" Galmar ordered, and an archer lit an arrow in fire before sending it into the air.

As soon as he saw the fire arrow, William mounted on Shadow, the Blades quickly following suit.

"Send our reply. Tullius, you may begin."

"At once, my Prince," Tullius replied. "Legions! Let us honor the Divines and our fallen brothers today with victory!"

"AHOO! AHOO!" The Legionnaires roared and banged their weapons in response. Two more flaming arrows were sent in the air as a reply to Galmar, who turned to his troops.

"Third Legion! Let show those so-called Lion Legions how true Legionnaires fight!"

"AHOO! AHOO!"

On the battlements of King's Landing, the Lannister troops and Lion Legions shifted around, trying not to show any fear. The only ones that went unmoved were Tywin and those who were veteran enough to hold their fear.

"So it begins..." Tywin remarked.

As he surveyed the field, full of the men that had chosen to follow him and his cause, William raised his hand and dropped it after a moment. Instantly, two dozen trebuchets, along with twice as many mangonels and scorpions, let loose their deadly missiles into the sky. The entire city wall was soon approached by the projectiles.

Trebuchets were, perhaps, the deadliest siege weapon that existed. Using a large counterweight, it could haul a stone weighing up to three hundred pounds, at a distance of several hundreds of meters. Soon, its devastating effects were made clear as the missiles slammed into the gates, walls and battlements. Men died in droves, formations were scattered, defenses were broken.

To the north, under the cover of their own siege engines, the Third Legion, accompanied by the Rivermen led by the Blackfish, began to advance towards the walls as they pushed what they needed to reach the top of the walls: several large siege ramps on wheels. Instead of using ladders, which were slow and risky to use, the Third Legion's engineers had used the time given to them by the march to King's Landing to build the ramps. Not only did they provide partial cover for them, but would also allow dozens of men to flood the walls at the same time, already prepared for battle instead of having to climb up a ladder and risk being killed on the top. Even now, as the Lion Legions sent arrow after arrow at the Third, the soldiers were protected, if not by the ramps, by their shield as they locked them in the tortoise formation.

**The Red Keep**

As soon as the bells had started ringing, Arya and Sansa had known the battle had started. Soon after, a group of soldiers had arrived to their rooms and taken them to a room, where all the other ladies of the castle were gathering. Arya frowned as she saw Cersei and the Tyrell women already in the room.

"Ah, here is our little dove and... the wolf girl," Cersei remarked as she spotted them. "Won't you sit and speak with us?"

Arya rolled her eyes at Cersei's false sweetness, but approached nonetheless. A table had been laid out, with drink and food for them, as well as several pieces of cutlery. Cersei had a goblet in her hand, and a servant nearby was holding a flask of wine, leading her to suspect that Cersei had been drinking a lot. She also looked to Margaery, who had a cold compress placed over the eye she had punched earlier.

"How is your eye doing, lady Margaery?" she asked with a suppressed smirk.

"It's feeling better, thank you for asking," Margaery politely replied. Olenna, however, seemed a little less happy to see the girl that punched her daughter.

"I wasn't aware of any custom in the North that allowed the type of greeting that you showed in the Great Hall, my dear," Olenna remarked.

"Oh, it's not a Northern custom, it's a woman's custom. I'm surprised you didn't know about it. Then again, I guess it's a custom that applies only for strong women," Arya replied.

"Must be an old and barbaric custom," Cersei mocked. "Woman of today are more cultured and educated. But, I suppose that some simple minds are unable to move with the times."

"I think it is important to remember the past. The Septim Empire was the greatest empire in history, after all. When Will worked with Tullius on designing the Legions, he used old scrolls and writings that were from the time of the Septim Empire," Arya refuted with a grin. "This war has been doing a great job in demonstrating the past's achievements through Will."

"You are very confident in my second son," Cersei stated.

"No one knows him as good as I do, not even his mother," Arya challenged her.

"A boastful claim."

"I'm not boasting, I'm stating a fact. I could make the argument that I spent more time with him than you ever did."

Margaery observed the verbal fight between Arya and Cersei with interest. She had seen mothers take a dislike to their future gooddaughters before, but Cersei seemed to be taking it to another level of hatred. From what Margaery could see, it seemed that the Queen was taking her hatred of Arya very personal. Margaery wondered if she would be treated the same now that she was betrothed to Joffrey.

"There is no one who knows a son better than his mother," Cersei declared.

Arya smirked as she stood, placed her hands on the table near the food, and leaned forwards towards Cersei.

"What is Will's favorite color, his favorite food, and the name of his horse?"

Cersei stared back in fury.

"His favorite color is black, since it is the color he always wears. His favorite food would probably be some type of meat, maybe boar, same as his father. His horse is an animal and a beast of no significance, since he must have plenty of horses, as most knights and lords do."

Arya raised an eyebrow as she still smirked.

"His favorite color is blue. Black is actually the second, but he uses it more because it fits the nickname he's earned. His favorite food is pheasant, not boar, which he has never cared much for. And his horse's name is Shadow, the only horse Will has ever owned and ridden."

Cersei's venomous glare would frighten a Daedra, but Arya continued to smile in victory as she sat back down. Carefully, she folded part of her dress over the knife she had subtly taken from the table, hiding it from view. With only one guard in the room and two outside the door, Arya knew that this was the chance she had waited for. But she just needed one little distraction...

**The Blackwater Rush**

Joffrey's fleet awaited Ser Davos' fleet in the river, while thousands of Baratheon troops led by Stannis and Ser Imry made their way along the shore, carrying the boats and ladders they would use in their attack on their shoulders, and waiting for the moment it would be safe to cross the river.

As this happened, several figures were swimming away from one of Joffrey's ships, one of those in the back of the fleet, and towards the city.

"Let's move fast, we really don't want to be near what's about to happen," Karliah said, urging her fellow thieves to follow.

"Don't need to tell me twice, this is going to be huge," Vex replied as she continued to run, the rest of the Thieves' Guild members close on her heels.

On the wall, Joffrey was feeling a bit nervous as the much larger fleet was approaching his own. Still, as his grandfather had told him, they were simply meant to delay the enemy until reinforcements arrive.

Right then, a sailor on board of the Sea Flower noticed the lack of movement on another nearby ship, the Queen Cersei.

"Cap'n, there's nobody on that ship!" he shouted.

The captain, curious, ordered the ship to move closer to the apparently empty one, not knowing that a burning fuse was making its way toward its target...

BOOOOOM!

**The Red Keep**

On a balcony in the Red Keep that had a view towards the south, Varys glanced up as a massive explosion of green fire appeared.

"Oh dear, it does appear that someone has stolen a large amount of wildfire and placed it on one of Joffrey's ships," Varys noted before turning towards his companions. "And the explosion seems to have destroyed several of the ships that were close to it. I don't suppose that either of you have some idea how this could have happened, would you?"

"It's a complete mystery to me," Bronn answered while drinking some wine.

"Indeed, a mystery," Tyrion agreed as he poured some more wine for himself. "I can't imagine who would have the means to steal several hundreds of pots full of wildfire and secretly move it to a ship in the harbor."

"There will be an investigation, no doubt... if the battle is won, of course. Does that worry you?" Varys asked with a small smile.

"Why should it concern me? I've been here in the castle the whole time," Tyrion replied in amusement. He downed his goblet and then stood up, with Bronn following suit. "Now, if you excuse me, Lord Varys, I have a matter to attend to. Please, enjoy the view."

Bronn and Tyrion moved through the castle until they reached a certain door. After making sure they were alone, Tyrion knocked once on the door, paused, then twice more. Three knocks answered him and he opened the door to see five cloaked figures waiting.

"Ser Barristan, so good to see you again," Tyrion greeted.

**The Gate of the Gods**

On the western battlements, Tywin turned as a green glow appeared from near the River Gate.

"Send some reinforcements to the Mud Gate. They're about to be attacked," Tywin ordered, while he wondered who had been the idiot to use wildfire there. He would have to make sure that the guilty party was punished after the battle ended.

"Lord Tywin," an officer asked while looking out over the battlefield. "Why isn't the Black Prince doing anything? His troops aren't advancing... are they just waiting for the siege weapons to batter down the gate?"

"Perhaps," Tywin replied. _What are you planning, William? If you wait too long to attack with your infantry, the Tyrells will arrive, and you will be overwhelmed. Why aren't you trying to take the city before the Tyrells arrive?_

**The Dragon Gate**

The first siege ramp had finally reached the wall, and Galmar was the first to jump over the city's battlements, followed by dozens of Legionnaires. With a swing of his warhammer, Galmar sent an enemy soldier flying off the wall to the street below. Furious fighting started between the two Legions on the top of the wall, with the original one winning the fight as another siege ramp reached the wall, and Ser Brynden was the first to join the fray.

"FOR RIVERRUN!" the Blackfish shouted, along with the Rivermen behind him, smashing into the Lion Legions in front of them.

"Send some men out of the Old Gate, see if we can flank the Legion!" Ser Addam ordered. A runner rushed, and soon several hundred soldiers went out in a sortie out of the Old Gate. However, as the Lion Legions' troops approached the Third Legion's right flank, a hail of arrows took them by surprise, immediately followed by a sudden charge of the Fourth Legion under Legate Hadvar. William had worried about them, as it had been left severely understrength following Tywin's attack at Harrenhall, but they had come with him and now were repaying the Lannisters by ambushing the flanking attempt. The sortie was cut to ribbons without causing any casualties to the enemy.

**The River Gate**

The explosion had destroyed most of Joffrey's ships, and Davos had already ordered his to keep well clear of the former's remains and the wildfire that was already burning its way downriver, while remaining close enough to use bows, crossbows and ballistae to provide support for Stannis' assault of that part of the city. Meanwhile, on the battlements, Joffrey was slowly losing his nerve at facing the enemy.

"T-they are coming..." Joffrey nervously muttered.

"Your Grace, we need to send out troops to keep Stannis away from the gate!" Ser Jacelyn Bywater, commander of the Gold Cloaks, who had been assigned by Tywin Lannister to protect the King.

"Uh... Yes... see to it."

"Ser Clegane! I need you to lead those men!" Jacelyn ordered. The Hound did not reply as he just walked down towards the gate.

"Let's go! Stannis is bringing us fresh meat!" the Hound shouted before shoving Lancel. "You too!"

Stannis looked on with determination as the boats started to reach the shore, and both he and his men jumped out of them. From the wall, the defenders began to fire arrow volleys, that rained down on the Baratheon troops and killed many, but the men quickly grabbed the rowboats that had brought them there and took cover under them, with the added benefit of clearing the shore for more and more boats to arrive, as Davos' ballistae sent massive bolts against the men at the wall.

"To the River Gate! Follow me!" Stannis ordered, his sword already unsheathed. The Baratheon contingent ran forward, eager to enter the city and help put an end to Joffrey's mad reign, and they were met with the Hound and his men right outside the gate.

"If any man dies with his sword clean, I'll rape his fucking corpse!" Sandor yelled seconds before the battle was joined.

Men roared and cried as they hacked and slashed each other to pieces, fighting for a gate of the capital of the Seven Kingdoms, and both sides knew that whoever kept the gate would have an important edge over the other. Stormland men continued to cross the river, and soon the defenders could see that they would be overwhelmed if they did not retreat. But Sandor Clegane was not up to the task of giving up... at least, not until an unlucky Stormlander that had crossed a patch of wildfire and was now burning faced him. Looking at the burning man in shock and horror, the Hound turned and rushed back into the city, followed by what remained of his men, and the gate shut behind them.

As they made count of the number of lost soldiers and tried to heal those that were injured, a soldier ran up to Stannis.

"Lord Stannis! Ser Imry sent me to tell you that about five thousand men have made it across the Blackwater."

"That's not enough for what the Black Prince has planned. Tell Ser Imry we need at least ten thousand. Move it!"

Davos watched as the Baratheon troops continued to cross the river, trying to avoid the wildfire-impregnated pieces of wood that floated downriver. Sadly, hundreds had already been lost to arrows shot from the walls, but many more were managing to cross and reach the wall under the protection of their boats: things were still going on as planned.

However, a horn then sounded out from the rear of the fleet, where Salladhor Saan was commanding his sellsails. He turned to gaze in the distance to see what had caused his old friend to sound out a warning, and his blood freezed in his veins.

"Turn the ships around! There is an enemy coming at us from the rear!" he shouted, shocked. The longboats he had seen told him who was attacking now: the Iron Fleet, which was now closing in on Saan's ships.

At the Wall, Stannis had too heard the horn, and had also seen the familiar form of a longboat.

"Ironborn..." he said, his teeth grinding.

"What shall we do, my Lord?" one of his men asked.

"There's nothing we can do there. Davos will hopefully be able to handle it, we have another task to carry out."

**The Lion Gate**

At this part of the front, boulders and ballista bolts continued to fly against the city walls, while the Legions themselves remained in place, following William's plan. Scouts rode back and forth, and one of them reached William.

"My Prince! The Tyrell's army has been spotted, approaching the main bridge crossing on the Blackwater. They number somewhere between thirty and forty thousand!" the scout reported.

"As we expected. Signal Ulfric to..."

"Forgive me, my Prince, but there is more! The Iron Fleet is in the bay, and they are heading straight for Lord Stannis' ships!"

"What? They're here?" William exclaimed in shock. This ws not a possibility he had prepared for, believing that they would remain in the Stormlands.

"They want to wipe out our fleet so we cannot invade the Iron Islands," Tullius said in realization. "If they destroy our fleet here, then the Reach will be the only ones with a navy strong enough to challenge them."

William wracked his brain: all of a sudden, time had become critical, and he needed to come up with a solution fast. With most of Stannis' fleet in the Blackwater Rush, the Ironborn would be able to bottle them up and deal with them quite easily. He could not afford to lose the navy!

Then, an idea popped into his head. It was very crazy, probably quite stupid, but in times like this, sometimes the stupid and crazy solution was the best one.

"I'll go with Ulfric and the Second Legion to the bridge on the Blackwater. It should be close enough for what I have planned. Tullius, you're in command until I get back!" William ordered as he and his Blades began to ride south to join Ulfric.

"What are you going to do, my Prince?" Tullius called after William.

"Something stupid!" William shouted back.

The Second Legion rapidly moved southeast, keeping parallel with the city walls, and soon reached the massive bridge that crossed the river. Knowing the numbers controlled by the Reach commander, Ulfric rapidly organized his troops so that they could form a semi-circle, allowing them to defend their side of the river and surround anyone trying to cross, while keeping the lines close enough that they could reinforce them.

Soon, the army of the Reach, the men-at-arms and horse of the Tyrells and their vassals, numbering more than thirty thousand, appeared in the horizon, and they soon charged toward the bridge, in order to cross and engage the Second Legion that was everything that stood between them and the city.

While this happened, William rode to the left flank and looked downriver, to the large ship battle that was about to begin.

"My Prince," Delphine spoke up. "I think I know what you are about to do, and I cannot stress enough how dangerous what you are going to do will be if you fail. And if it works and you miss... you could accidentally destroy our fleet, our armies or even the city."

"I know, Delpine, I know, but if I don't act soon then we _will_ lose our fleet," William replied. He knew he was taking a large risk with this action, but the Ironborn had forced his hand. He took several deep breaths and did everything to concentrate his entire will in one place, one point, so that the right target would be marked, and so that his play would work. Then, he rolled the dice.

"STRUN BAH QO!" he Shouted. His eyes rolled back and he nearly fell off Shadow, and would have if it were not for Delphine's rapid moving to keep him on his horse. Just as the clouds began to gather right on top of the Blackwater Bay, the men of the Reach reached the river's northern shore and started to clash with the Second Legion.

**Blackwater Bay**

Victarion Greyjoy himself had chosen to lead the vanguard of the Iron Fleet, in their attack against the greenlanders' ships. With his seventy warships and longboats, he charged into what appeared to be Lyseni mercenary galleys, which he expected to break quickly, but would find them to be much tougher than he had anticipated.

Unknown to Victarion, the Lyseni ships were led by Salladhor Saan, who knew enough tricks to fight the Ironborn and keeps his ships afloat, at least until Davos could arrive with reinforcements.

Soon, Victarion's ship, the Iron Victory, reached an enemy ship, and his men started to board the enemy ship. Victarion's axe found its way through several men, but it was a very hard task to deal with each and every mercenary, for they were putting up a very decent fight. But he knew that, once the rest of the Ironborn ships reached the battle, they would be able to claim or sink all of the enemy ships. Glancing at the main body of the Iron Fleet, he grinned as he saw them almost next to him.

CRACK-BOOM!

All around the city, and in the bay, the fight stopped as the sound of thunder and the flash of lightning reached every corner of King's Landing: none had ever heard a storm as powerful as this one. Soldiers with their weapons locked felt fear shoot through them as their brawls stopped. Men with weapons raised in mid strike froze. From the Dragon Gate, where the Third Legion and the Rivermen were starting to overwhelm the Lion Legions, to the bridge where the Second Legion was struggling in their battle with the Tyrells, men stopped and looked up to the sky.

In the Bay, the thunder had also stopped the fighting. Victarion looked up above him and felt his jaw drop, for what had been a clear sky had suddenly been covered with thick, almost black clouds, and a dozen bolts of lightning traveled across the clouds, illuminating them as they began to spin in a massive circle that centered just above the Iron Fleet. Men and women held their breath as thunder boomed and lightning danced, wondering what would happen next.

CRACK!

A single bolt of lightning fell, and fell it did, for it severed a longship in half, killing nearly all on board.

"The Storm God..." Victarion whispered, for the first time in his life completely terrified out of his mind, for it seemed like the enemy of the Drowned God had actually decided to destroy the Drowned God's servants with his lightning. And thus began an event that would never be forgotten for years to come.

The wind suddenly picked up, and soon was so strong that it was tearing apart the Ironborn ships' sails. The sea churned and roared as mighty waves suddenly rose up and flooded the ships, knocking men around as if it were a child knocking his dolls around. And more lightning bolts struck from heaven, each cutting a ship like a hot knife through butter.

What scared everyone the most was not that this was happening at all, but that it seemed like the only ships affected were those of the Ironborn. Salladhor Saan himself, barely a few tens of yards from the Iron Fleet, watched on in amazement as the sea around him was completely calm and barely a breeze could be felt, while a raging storm of destruction that he could honestly say made the worst storms he had been through look like a pleasant day made its way through each and every ship of the krakens. As if the gods themselves had reached down with a hand made of lightning and another of wind to beat the Ironborn into complete submission.

**The Red Keep**

When she heard the conmotion taking place outside, Arya rushed to the nearest window, one that looked towards the river and the sea, and stared out, amazed, followed by the other ladies in the room, who quickly joined her to see what was going on.

As soon as she saw the lightning fall, she realized what was going on.

_Will! That has to be him! He has used that Storm Call Shout I read about,_ she thought, impressed at the power brought on by the man she loved.

"By the Seven..." Margaery breathed in shock. Olenna, who liked to say that her age had allowed her to see so many wondrous things that she could hardly be surprised, was nonetheless stunned at the sudden change of fortune outside. And Cersei's hand relaxed, dropping the goblet in her hand.

The sound of the goblet hitting the ground awoke Arya from her shock, and she rapidly looked around, noticing that the guard, too, had walked to the window. Grabbing the knife she had pilfered, she spun and stabbed it into the guard's throat, twisting it to kill him as fast as possible. When the guard fell, dead, Arya grabbed his sword and pulled it from the sheath. It was not the kind of sword she was used to, but she would be able to use it.

"Come on, Sansa! This is our chance!" she shouted as she grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her toward the door. Sansa, too, awakened from the shock and soon started to run next to her sister, but the shout had also attracted the attention of everyone else in the room, particularly Cersei.

"You honestly think you can escape so easily? There are two more guards outside this room! Guards!" Cersei yelled, silently hoping that Arya would be killed during her escape, finally putting an end to the filthy hold she seemed to have on her son.

As Arya and Sansa ran to the door, it opened, and two Lannister men stepped in, answering the call of their queen. However, that was what Arya had expected, and as soon as they were fully in, she acted.

"FO KRAH!" she Shouted. During her captivity, she had practiced the use of that particular Shout, which had almost helped her to run away from Harrenhal. Now, it was far more useful, because the two Lannister men were screaming in pain as they felt their faces burn because of the ice that had suddenly formed over them. The last thing Arya and Sansa heard as they ran from the room was Cersei screaming herself hoarse, trying to catch up with them.

**Daenerys' Fleet, near Old Valyria**

Daenerys listlessly looked far away as the ships of her fleet passed around what she had been told was Old Valyria. The Valyrian Freehold, one of the strongest empires in the history of the world, even if it was not technically an empire. Growing from one city whose greatest weapon was the dragon, they had managed to expand greatly and had even defeated and destroyed the Ghiscari Empire after five wars. Allegedly, only the Septim Empire that had ruled Westeros (and perhaps even Essos) more than ten thousand years ago was said to be greater, a massive empire of all nations under its banner.

Those who knew the history of the world had to wonder. Did the Valyrians thought themselves to be equal to the Septim Empire? Did they use dragons to create their own empire because the Septim Empire was founded by a man famous for slaying dragons, a man that became Divine Talos?

_Whatever they believe, only the Targaryens are the true remains of Valyria_, Daenerys thought as she tried to stare through the smoke that covered the ruined nation of her ancestors. The peninsula that had once existed was now just a group of ruined islands, with the so-called Smoking Sea between them. She knew that sailors would always do their best to avoid it, because every expedition that had sailed into it, trying to explore Old Valyria, had never returned. Her own fleet would have to sail around, in order to avoid any potential disasters.

Unknown to the young would-be-Queen of Westeros, being close to Old Valyria was not the source of crew and passengers' concerns: no, it was Daenerys that was the center of their worries. It was only two days before that Farengar had told her the truth about himself, and Daenerys had lost her way. She kept to herself, and she was often glancing around, almost as if she looked for something.

Daenerys herself knew something was wrong. She had started to get headaches. Sometimes, she would hear voices talking, only to turn and see no one within speaking distance. Paranoia had started to cling to her, and she would steal glances at people while wondering if they could be trusted.

Farengar's revelations about himself had left a profound scar on Daenerys.

_Doreah and I were close, and she was a spy for the Mythic Dawn. Arcadia is a contact and friend of Farengar... does that mean she is a spy, too?_ she wondered. _Can I trust Ser Jorah, or is he answering to someone else as well... maybe he actually serves Illyrio Mopatis, since he's the one that hired Jorah. Can I even trust the Unsullied not to turn on me if they are given a better offer?_

_'Traitors, traitors everywhere! Burn them all!'_

Daenerys winced as the ache in her head spiked again. It had suddenly started to happen at random moments. Sometimes, her head would pain for hours, while other times the pain vanished after a few seconds.

And it always started whenever she heard that old man's mad words.

She knew something was wrong with her. She had even started to avoid her own dragons, her children. But she knew not what was wrong.

_I... I need to get away... from everything... just for a little bit,_ she thought, trying to will her pain away. She looked up, and her gaze was set on a small island, barely seen in the haze. It was quite small, probably no larger than twice the ship she was sailing on, and actually seemed to sit quite apart from the rest of the obscure shapes in the smoke. A decision made, Daenerys went to find the ship's captain and ordered for a rowboat to be readied.

"Khaleesi! My Princess!" Jorah exclaimed as he hurried over to her. "Where are you going?"

"Ashore to that island. I need some time alone."

"It's too dangerous, Khaleesi. Have you not heard of the stories they say about this place? There is nothing but smoke, volcanos, the water boils in some places, and they even say demons haunt this place," Jorah protested. Daenerys turned to him, fire in her eyes as she glared at him.

"Is there a _problem_ with obeying my orders?" Daenerys asked with a dark edge to her voice.

_'Traitors everywhere!'_

"No, Khaleesi, it's just... everyone is concerned about you. You...you haven't quite been yourself these last few days," Jorah explained.

"I'm quite aware of that, which is why I need some time away from everyone," Daenerys replied.

"Khaleesi, please, let me come with you and protect you."

"Did you not hear the word 'alone', Ser Jorah?" Daenerys replied with another glare. "I only want a couple of Unsullied to watch over the boat. You are dismissed."

Without another word, Daenerys turned and got into the rowboat, which the Unsullied took towards the small island they had seen. Jorah stared helplessly as the young girl he so loved made her way away from the ship, and barely paid attention as Farengar silently walked up beside him.

"Had I known she would start to act in such an unusual way, I would have argued against you revealing the truth about yourself," Jorah remarked. "Why is she acting like this?"

"Severe shock. I fear I did too good a job when I tried to get her to trust me. Now that she knows I was with her on the Black Prince's orders, even though I have done everything to ensure she survives and makes no mistake, she's feeling paranoid and does not know what to do, or how to cope with that revelation."

"What can we do to help her?"

"Are you worried she may yet become like her father?"

Jorah turned around and glared at Farengar.

"She WON'T become like the Mad King!"

"I agree with you," Farengar replied without flinching. "She has a strong spirit and will... but even the strongest can break if hit in their weakest point. Right now, we cannot help her, because the focus of her fears is currently on us. But... if someone else cannot help, perhaps she will be able to help herself."

Ignorant of the fact that she was being spoken about, Daenerys let out a breath as she finally stood on the beach. Telling the Unsullied to stay on the boat until she returned, Daenerys walked into the mist, sighing as she wandered with no real destination in her mind, rubbing her face in an attempt to erase that latest spike of pain.

So absorbed she was within herself, that she did not notice where she was going until her feet hit a step. Finally concentrating in the real world, she saw herself at the bottom of... stairs?

_What are these stairs doing in the middle of nowhere?_ she wondered. Looking up, she saw that the stairs spiraled up the rock wall above her, part of a rock tower that seemed to cover most of the island. After a moment of hesitation, she started up the stairs.

The silence surrounding her was incredibly eerie. Nothing perturbed it beyond the noises she produced herself as she walked. When her foot kicked a small rock off, it tumbled and fell out of the stairs: looking, she realized that she was far higher than she had expected. Indeed, the entire thing seemed to be incredibly strange, but she did not let that deter her from further exploring this place.

Finally, she reached the top of the stairs, and found herself in a small landing, a massive door in front of her.

Daenerys wondered how long had this place been here. How old was it? Did someone else find it? Was this, perhaps, a room from the old Valyrian Freehold, undiscovered and untouched since the Doom?

The fact that this door had been revealed to her urged her to try to open it, but it was unlike any door she had seen before. There were no handles, no chains, nothing to indicate how to free the path. Perhaps, there was a lever somewhere in the room?

Approaching the door, Daenerys noticed that it was very beautifully engraved with all sorts of figures, quite surprising considering how long it had been since the Doom of Valyria. Images of dragons and warriors, nine sunlight markings pointing to a gem and Valyrian writing elsewhere.

_Wait... there was something else there,_ Daenerys thought, and she looked again at the writings, finally gazing on those right below the gem symbol. _This is not Valyrian... it's the Dovah language! It says fire!_

Looking at the gate, she noticed there were symbols of flames to both sides of the engraved gem.

_Could it be..._

Daenerys stood, stepped away from the door and took a deep breath.

"YOL!"

Daenerys' fireballe slammed into the door, right on the gem... and faded away, leaving nothing to note it had actually existed. Daenerys grimaced, thinking that she had been wrong when she had her epiphany. But she realized something else, and this time, she summoned every ounce of her will.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Daenerys yelled as she released the full Dragon Shout. She had not been sure if she would have been able to do it, as the only other time she had managed it was in the House of the Undying, and that was when she was completely concentrated in dealing with Pyat Pree and free herself and her children.

Soon, she felt her strength draining away quickly, but she did her best to keep the flames up the door. To her shock, the door seemed to be almost... immune to the flames. The Shout that had melted stone when used at the House of the Undying was not leaving any mark in this door.

In the end, Daenerys had to relent, gasping for breath after her effort, and she almost lost it again when she gazed at the door again.

Her Fire Shout had not disappeared. Instead, it seemed to penetrate the door, lighting up the symbols with a fiery glow, a beautiful spectacle that nearly left her breathless. A loud cracking shook the place, and the door started to sink into the ground.

After a moment of hesitation, Daenerys slowly entered the dark chamber. The air, somehow, was not polluted after centuries of being closed, and so she was able to breath rather easily as she looked around. The walls seemed to have paintings that had faded with age, and the only other element that stood out was a pedestal with a worn cloth over it. Slowly, Daenerys reached up and removed the cloth.

Resting on the pedestal was a large amulet. A large red, diamond-shaped gem, resting in a golden clasp, surrounded by eight additional smaller gems.

_The Amulet of Kings!_ she thought, amazed. One of the greatest, most important artifacts in the history of the world, and she had found it in this small island in the middle of nowhere.

Her breath hitched as she stared at the Amulet. How had the Valyrians found the Amulet? Where? When? She may have not known about the Amulet until Farengar told her about, but most nobility knew of the Septim Empire and its glory. The Amulet of Kings was a powerful symbol... one that nations would pay a fortune to have.

_And only the Dovahkiin can wear it,_ she remembered. Her hands shook as she reached out again and lifted the Amulet by its gold chain. Despite what Farengar had told her, Daenerys still hoped that she was, somehow, Dovahkiin, the Dragonborn.

Anticipation shot through Daenerys as she lifted the chain over her head. After a brief pause, she released the chain.

_Clang!_

Daenerys stared at the Amulet that now sat on the ground. The chain had passed through her as if she did not exist. She fell to her knees as she stared at the Amulet. She slowly brought her hand to her head as it began to ache again.

_'... Burn them all!'_ the old man cackled, and the jester's laugh echoed in Daenerys' head as she fell to the ground.

**Chapter End**

I feel a little bad for not covering the whole battle of King's Landing, but this is a large chapter and we do have one more to go for the current season. What will happen to everyone? Why did William hold back so much of his troops from attack? What is his plan? You'll find out soon... hopefully.

Quick Announcement! One of my readers suggested that I attempt to make one of those fanfictions where the characters in the story read the story itself. Example: The Harry Potter character read and react to the Harry Potter books.

For my story, my reader suggested that I have the characters of Game of Thrones read Son of the Seven Kingdoms as like some sort of alternate universe or something like that.

I myself however, have never gotten into those stories too much. But, if enough readers want me to take a shot at it, or some other fanfiction author wants to take a shot at it, let me know what you think!

Some reviewers have brought up the issue about the strengths and weaknesses between a Katana and a Longsword, as well as the differences between Legionaries and Feudal Knights. This is a fantasy story and the strengths and weaknesses of arms, armor, and different militaries are not a true concern. While the armor and weapons of medieval era may use more advance forging methods and materials, the Roman Legions are the army that conquered one of the largest and greatest empires in history. No medieval style army has managed to match these feats, to my knowledge. Either way, as I said, this is a fantasy story.

To another Guest Reviewer, I do not think Robert's hammer will appear for a while, if at all.

To guest reviewer C.E.W, and Pop snap crunch who supports C.E.W's idea, your idea of having Harkon and the White Walkers make an army of Orcs doesn't quite fit as well as you suggest. It's not a bad idea and would indeed make the threats north of the wall even greater, but it's basically a Lord of the Rings idea. This story is a Skyrim and Game of Thrones crossover.

I know your saying use the Orc from Skyrim, but changing them to become orcs from LOTR doesn't feel right. It would make more sense if the story was crossover with LOTR, but it's not. The Orcs from Elder Scrolls have their own culture that differs in so many ways from Orcs in LOTR. Not to mention that the Orcs in Skyrim are a race of Mer, the Orsimer, similar to the Dark Elves (Dunmer) and High Elves (Altmer). I'm very sorry, but I don't think your idea is one that I can implement into the story.

Besides, if I added the Orcs in, people would want the Argonians, the Khajiit, and all the other elven races added in. Other than a handful of characters, I don't plan on doing that.

_**Meanwhile, in the Ranting Realm...**_

Whis: ... ahhh! Such delicious tea you make, Tiny Tina.

Tiny Tina: Why thank you, Mr. Whis. I am so glad you could join us for our tea party. Oh, Sir Reginald, would you like some more crumpets?

Whis: Hmmm, Lord Beerus and Ranting Ryuu haven't been around recently, have they? I'm surprise Ryuu finally decided to try and fight Lord Beerus.

Tiny Tina: Well, he does have Dragonball Xenoverse and is using it as a loophole to have DBZ powers... buuuut!

Ranting Ryuu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BOOOOOM! ... ... (Twitches in crater.)

Tiny Tina: As you can see, it's not going as well for big bro as he had hoped.

Whis: Yes, I can see that quite clearly. (Sips tea.)

Beerus: Really, Ryuu? I expected more. (Floats down to the ground.) While it's clear you have skill, not to mention your success in completing the training with each mentor in Xenoverse gives you a large number of techniques, you still do not have the ability to defeat me using only the Dragonball Z universe powers. (Grins and spreads his arms.) Why not use all the powers at your disposal? That would make this a much more interesting match!

Ranting Ryuu: Huff... ouch... It wouldn't really be fair... Huff... and not as much fun. Besides, why are you still angry at me? I told you I did not insult you in anyway.

Beerus: Truthfully, I more interested in just having a punching bag at this moment, heh heh! It's quite entertaining!

Whis: ... Say, Miss Tina?

Tiny Tina: What?

Whis: Didn't one of the story reviewers... oh, what was his name... Oh, yes! Lt. Cmdr. Radner! Didn't he send his greatest asset, something he referred to as ? , to help out?

Tiny Tina: Yah, but he tried to enter the Ranting Realm before Ryuu could give him the pass codes and activated the failsafe teleporter. Not sure where he is at the moment...

Crash!

?: Finally made it! Had to scourer all over the Highschool of the Dead region before I caught these two! (Lifts up Kidpool and Headpool) Back home you go! (Tosses the two into a portal)

Kidpool: NOOO! I can't be separated from my sweet baboo!

Tiny Tina: (shivers) Whew! Glad that he's gone again. Almost as bad as the time-

?: BEERUS! Now it's your turn! Prepare to get your-

Tiny Tina: DON'T INTERRUPT ME! _CRUNCH!_

(Insert Ave Maria music in sync with slow motion of ? grabbing between his legs and high pitched screaming.)

(Oh, Lt. Cmdr Radner described ? as your favorite childhood toy with the physique of Rambo, the attitude of Wolverine, and the temperament of Hellboy. You can draw your conclusion from there.)

Whis: Hmmm, strange. Judging by Lt. Cmdr. Radner's description of ?, that should have been impossible.

Tiny Tina: Now, then. As I was saying-

Beerus: Whatever. Now, Ryuu, I believe I was about to destroy-

Tiny Tina: I said DON"T INTERRUPT ME! _CRUNCH!_

(Insert more Ave Maria music, only it's now Beerus grabbing his mini-me this time.)

Whis: Now I'm really impressed. Just how powerful can Tiny Tina become, Ryuu?"

Ranting Ryuu: No clue. Her strength is beyond even my comprehension. Well, see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
